Rosas y espinas
by Darraiter
Summary: Todo lo que ella quería era un familiar fuerte. Algo que le sirviera para proteger a su pueblo y demostrar que era más que una cara bonita, que era una líder de verdad. Pero cuando finalmente invocó a su familiar, se preguntó...¿acaso había obtenido más de lo que había pedido?-Un fanfic con Henrietta como protagonista en vez de Louise, y su inesperado familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Libre

 _ **Base aérea de Vandenberg, California, año 2012:**_

-Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación, doctor Kreinorck- Comentó el profesor Jules, un hombre vestido con bata de laboratorio y con el pelo corto y gris, mientras acompañaba al otro hombre, vestido de la misma manera, por los pasillos de la instalación. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de cuatro soldados uniformados les escoltaban sin decir ni una palabra.

-No se merecen- Comentó el hombre llamado Kreinorck que, a pesar de aparentar tener la misma edad que el otro hombre, estaba calvo. -Cuando mis superiores me informaron de que se requería mi presencia en el Proyecto Cruzada, bueno… no es como si pudiera decir que no, ¿verdad?-

-Cierto, cierto…- Comentó Jules, sonriendo un poco.

Los hombres que se encontraban en esos momentos caminando apresurados por la base eran dos eminentes científicos de Gentek. Esa una de las principales empresas de investigación genética y biológica del mundo, además de ser los principales colaboradores de las Fuerzas Especiales Blackwatch en el estudio de posibles amenazas biológicas y de desarrollo de armamento experimental. Habían sido ellos los que habían desarrollado, hacía más de treinta años, el virus denominado Redlight, una de las primeras cadenas variantes del virus que se suponía iba a convertirse en un arma biológica de poder incalculable. Las pruebas iníciales en la población de Hope, Idaho, habían desembocado en la aparición del siguiente paso evolutivo del proyecto Redlight: el descubrimiento de Elisabeth Greene (nombre en clave: MOTHER), y de su hijo no nacido. Mientras que el resto de habitantes habían muerto o habían sido infectados por el virus, Greene se convirtió en huésped del virus, creando nuevas cepas del mismo casi inconscientemente. Rápidamente, la Blackwatch capturó a Greene, encerrándola en una de sus bases para el estudio posterior de su sangre, a partir del cual se crearía la nueva variante del virus: el Blacklight. Mientras ocurría esto, Greene dio a luz a un niño.

El niño, contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, no parecía presentar deformidades físicas ni de ningún tipo por parte del virus, como había ocurrido en el caso de su madre y en todos los otros anteriores, ni tampoco parecía presentar ninguna clase de rechazo por su parte. Todo al contrario: era como si el virus y el fueran uno. No era un infectado, ni tampoco era un humano. Ese niño era…algo completamente distinto. Por precaución, se le separó de la madre, y fue llevado a otra base distinta, donde recibió el nombre en clave de PARIAH.

MOTHER fue llevada de una base a otra, hasta que finalmente fue confinada en el laboratorio principal del edificio de la corporación Gentek, de donde se escaparía durante el Primer Brote del virus Blacklight. Finalmente, tras haber infectado a la gran mayoría de la ciudad e intentar crear un ejército de mutantes, Greene encontró su final a manos de otro infectado como ella, Alex Mercer, quien la derrotó y consumió.

PARIAH, por otra parte, permaneció encerrado durante los siguientes treinta y cuatro años siguientes a su nacimiento, ajeno a todos estos eventos. Sin llegar nunca a conocer a su madre o a Mercer, PARIAH se convirtió en el foco de estudio del Proyecto Cruzada, un proyecto cuyo único objetivo era el de estudiar y comprender la clase de ser que era aquel niño, y descubrir cómo podían aprovecharlo como arma biológica. Hasta la fecha, ninguno de los científicos que había participado en el proyecto parecía haber tenido ningún éxito.

La raíz del problema era que PARIAH era, sencillamente, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran visto antes. Si bien su base era humana (dejando a un lado su aspecto y carácter), sus habilidades y características generales no concordaban con las de un humano corriente, ni tampoco con las de un infectado. Parecía ser algo situado a medio camino, y a la vez parecía ser algo…"superior" a ambos. Cuanto más aprendían de él, mas parecía convencerse Gentek de la importancia de completar el Proyecto Cruzada.

La pareja de científicos llegó finalmente hasta un par de gruesas puertas dobles, custodiadas por otro par de guardias, donde Jules pasó una tarjeta por un escáner para abrirla.

-Curioso.- Comentó Kreinorck mientras las puertas se iban abriendo. -Creí que todas las instalaciones de la Blackwatch tenían seguridad biométrica.-

-Esta es una base antigua, doctor.- Explicó el otro científico, invitándole a entrar. -Además, yo casi creo que así es mejor. Con Mercer corriendo por ahí comiéndose a nuestros científicos y soldados como si nada, casi es mejor que volvamos a los viejos sistemas de llaves y tarjetas, en vez de tanto escáner de huellas y tanta complicación.-

-Nunca antes la respuesta más sencilla había sido la más acertada.- Coincidió Kreinorck, siguiendo a su anfitrión.

Las puertas dobles daban paso a un amplio laboratorio, lleno de extraños aparatos científicos de toda clase: probetas, microscopios, ordenadores, y demás equipo especializado. Sentados ante estos aparatos había un pequeño ejército de científicos, que en aquellos momentos parecían estar muy ajetreados trabajando en el proyecto en cuestión. Junto a las puertas de entrada y salida, habían apostados dos guardias que se mantenían firmes en todo momento. Al otro lado de la sala, una enorme vitrina sellada con planchas de acero llamó la atención del recién llegado.

-¿PARIAH está ahí detrás?- Preguntó, señalando las enormes losas de acero.

-Efectivamente, sí. Digamos que ese de ahí es su cuarto.-

-¿No es un poco excesiva tanta seguridad, doctor Jules? Quiero decir,…Greene era bastante…"pasiva", no sé si me explico, siempre que no se le acercara nadie.-

-Cierto, pero esta cosa de aquí no es MOTHER.- Respondió el otro hombre, llamado Jules, comprobando unos documentos que uno de los investigadores del laboratorio le tendió al verlo llegar-. Este de aquí es algo más revoltoso que el otro. Una vez le dio por golpear el cristal, y nos pegó a todos un buen susto. Desde entonces, pusimos esas planchas, y ahora solo lo observamos a través de cámaras, por seguridad.- Tras anotar un par de cifras en el papel, se lo devolvió al investigador, e indicó a su invitado a que le siguiera. Antes, pero, pidió a Kreinorck que ordenara a su escolta que permaneciera en la puerta, ya que su presencia en el laboratorio no haría más que molestar al resto del personal. Kreinorck transmitió la orden, y los soldados obedecieron sin rechistar.

Los dos científicos atravesaron el laboratorio, y fueron hasta una de las mesas frente a las planchas de acero donde se encontraban una serie de largos monitores. En varios de ellos se podían ver cifras que representaban las constantes vitales del sujeto, además de su actividad mental. En otrosse podía ver el interior de la habitación de PARIAH, y fue en uno de esos en los que se centró el doctor Kreinorck.

-Es… ¿es PARIAH?- El doctor Jules asintió, pulsando un par de botones para acercar la imagen. -Parece más…pequeño…de lo que me imaginaba.

La imagen que mostraba el monitor no concordaba con lo que el científico se había esperado encontrar. Se había imaginado a PARIAH de dos maneras: como un hombre mayor con tubos clavados por todo su cuerpo, o como a un cuerpo deformado y en nada parecido a un humano. Sin embargo, PARIAH no era ninguna de esas cosas. La cosa situada en el centro del monitor parecía…un niño. Un niño de uno años, con el cabello totalmente blanco, pero por lo demás parecía ser totalmente normal. Vestía una especie de traje de contención azul y gris, parecido al que se solía usar en los manicomios con los pacientes difíciles de controlar, solo que el suyo parecía estar reforzado con muchas más cintas negras y cadenas de las que parecían ser necesarias. Tumbado descalzo encima de una larga mesa de operaciones, y sujeto a ella por más cintas y correas, PARIAH parecía encontrarse dormido.

-No sabía que los infectados durmieran- Comentó Kreinorck.

-Oh, no está dormido. Creemos que se trata de un estado similar al coma auto inducido. Puede parecer que no, pero es perfectamente consciente de cuanto le rodea. Créame, lo sabemos bien…

Kreinorck continuó observando el monitor, sin acabar de creerse que estuviera tan cerca de un ser como él. A primera vista, no parecía muy peligroso. MOTHER, desde el momento de su captura hasta el momento de su muerte, había ido presentando una degeneración progresiva tanto física como mental que era casi palpable. Nada más verla, uno podía entender que se trataba de un ser peligroso. Pero aquel niño…casi parecía un niño normal, "dormido" como estaba en aquel lugar. Kreinorck notó que, aparte de la mesa de operaciones, no había más mobiliario en la estancia, y que la única decoración presente en el blanco inmaculado de sus cuatro paredes eran diversas manchas de sangre de diferentes tamaños y formas que salpicaban su superficie y la del suelo.

-¿Y esas marcas de sangre?

-Bueno, ya le he dicho que PARIAH es un poco revoltoso.- Bromeó Jules. -A pesar de tener casi treinta y cuatro años de edad, su cuerpo y mente siguen siendo las de un niño, y como tal a veces…responde mal a nuestra investigación.

-Defina "responde mal".- Dijo Kreinorck, alzando una ceja y mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Estimulación por electroshock, exposición a gases y narcóticos, extracciones de sangre y tejidos…el procedimiento estándar.- Respondió el científico como si tal cosa. -Parece haber desarrollado cierta tolerancia al dolor, como si lo hubiera normalizado, ya que ya no se enfada tanto como lo hacía antes cuando nos acercábamos a él. Sin embargo, como ya le he dicho, es como un niño. Se enfada, pilla berrinches, y a veces cuesta un poco dominarlo.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Probamos a someterlo a la fuerza, pero no funcionó demasiado bien. Sencillamente, es demasiado fuerte como para eso. Probamos entonces de, digamos, educarlo, pero no conseguimos ningún resultado al respecto. Se comió a la educadora que contratamos en la primera semana de terapia.-

-Ugh…-

-Sí, no fue bonito de ver. Después de eso, preferimos mantener las distancias con él, y cabrearlo lo mínimo posible. Le damos juguetes de vez en cuando, y a veces le leemos cuentos por el altavoz antes de que haga eso que hace en vez de dormir, pero solo hemos llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Y no han pensado en, no sé, reformarlo de alguna manera? ¿Buscar la manera de que se comporte de otra manera?- Al oír aquello, el doctor Jules sonrió a su compañero, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Mi querido doctor Kreinorck…Me temo que se ha confundido usted en lo referente al papel de PARIAH en este proyecto. No intentamos "cambiarlo", ni intentamos que se una a nosotros. Sinceramente, ni siquiera nos preocupa si es feliz o no. Lo único que queremos es averiguar cómo podemos sacar provecho de su sangre y de sus habilidades. Una vez descubramos cómo replicar el milagro biológico que es el, ya no nos será de más utilidad, y podremos librarnos de él de una vez por todas.-

-Entiendo…- Suspiró el doctor Kreinorck. Al verle, el doctor Jules le apretó el hombro en señal de camaradería.

-No se desanime, mi buen doctor. No es el primero que se encariñan con el monstruito, y dudo que vaya a ser el último. Solo debe recordar una cosa: eso de ahí…- Dijo señalando el monitor. -… no es un niño humano. Es un monstruo, NUESTRO monstruo, y únicamente nos debe importar cumplir con las órdenes de los jefes. ¿Entendido?-

Kreinorck se apartó del monitor, encarándose a Jules, que le sonrió con perversa amabilidad, y le extendió una mano en su dirección.

-Bienvenido a bordo, doctor Kreinorck.- Dijo, dando por concluido el asunto. Kreinorck miró la mano extendida del otro científico, y luego le miro a los ojos. Sonriendo del mismo modo, Kreinorck levantó la mano para estrechársela, cuando de repente su mano empezó a temblar, transfigurándose como si estuviera hecha por numerosos tentáculos negros y rojos, y se convirtió en una larga garra que atravesó al sorprendido doctor Jules en el estómago. Levantando la garra ante la sorprendida y horrorizada mirada de todos los presentes, Kreinorck hizo que el cuerpo de Jules se hundiera todavía más en su garra, mientras este boqueaba y escupía sangre en grandes cantidades.

-Calla y muérete ya, gilipollas.- Dijo Kreinorck con otra voz, una voz femenina y cruel que desentonaba completamente con el resto del cuerpo. Lanzando la garra a un lado, el cuerpo de Jules se vio impulsado contra la plancha de metal de la pared, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Al verlo, los soldados abrieron fuego rápidamente contra aquel ser, mientras este se giraba hacia la puerta y lanzaba un agudo silbido. Inmediatamente después, los cuatros soldados que les habían acompañado empezaron a abrir fuego contra los defensores, abatiéndolos rápidamente sin importarles que estos les hubieran disparado también. Los aterrados investigadores, al ver bloqueada la única salida, trataron de alejarse lo máximo posible de sus asaltantes, suplicando por su vida y gritando en busca de ayuda. -¿A que estáis esperando? Consumidlos a todos.- Ordenó Kreinorck con su voz de mujer, provocando que los cuatro soldados sonrieran y se abalanzaran sobre los indefensos científicos, arrancándoles la carne del cuerpo entre gritos de dolor y pánico. Mientras la carnicería proseguía por la estancia, Kreinorck se fue acercando con paso tranquilo hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de Jules. A medida que avanzaba, su cuerpo se vio cubierto por los mismos tentáculos de antes, cambiando su forma a otra totalmente diferente. En vez del cuarentón calvo que había sido antes, ahora aquella criatura tenía el aspecto de una elegante mujer de unos treinta años, vestida con pantalones de camuflaje, una camiseta holgada, y unas botas de combate. Su larga melena marrón caía sin control por su espalda, mientras sus crueles ojos verdes se clavaban con macabro regocijo en la figura temblorosa del otro científico.

-¿Qué…*cof*…qué demonios eres?- Consiguió articular el moribundo doctor Jules, antes de que aquella mujer le agarrara por el cuello y lo levantara sin esfuerzo en el aire.

-Algo superior a ti.- Respondió la mujer, sonriéndole perversamente. -Realmente te agradezco que me hayas explicado todas esas cosas, "mi buen doctor", pero…- El brazo de la mujer, todavía convertido en garra, fue hacia atrás, apuntando con el extremo del mismo a la cara del aterrado científico. -…me temo que necesito el resto de la información.- Y dicho lo cual, atravesó el cráneo de Jules. En seguida, numerosos zarcillos salieron del cuerpo de la mujer, envolviendo el cadáver del científico e introduciéndose en su cuerpo, fusionando su carne mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se salpicaba de cada vez más sangre. Cuando todo acabó, del doctor Jules no quedaba nada. Satisfecha, la mujer exploró un poco por entre los recuerdos del difunto científico, aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre PARIAH.

Un recuerdo brotó de lo más hondo de su cerebro, un conjunto de pensamientos, ideas y sensaciones que antaño habían pertenecido al eminente científico. Fascinada, la mujer se zambulló completamente en él:

 _"Noviembre 27, prueba .D (imagen de una cinta grabando y de Jules hablándole a un micrófono). Realización de test psicológicos con el fin de esclarecer la mentalidad del sujeto de pruebas. Test 65._

 _Los primeros resultados extraídos del test son inconcluyentes. Si bien el sujeto parece presentar la clase de resultados que se pueden esperar en un infante (imágenes de niños jugando), las pruebas también revelan ciertos patrones de comportamiento inesperados. PARIAH (imagen de PARIAH jugando con bloques de construcción en su celda, cuando era más pequeño) parece presentar una mezcla entre la mentalidad de un niño de su edad (imagen de un niño sonriente) y la de un animal salvaje (imagen de un tigre mostrando los dientes), como las otras 64 pruebas fallidas han demostrado (sonidos de disparos, gritos y manchas de sangre por todas partes), posiblemente en parte a su aislamiento continuo y a su naturaleza biológica._

 _Nota aparte: los próximos test y pruebas se realizaran a distancia para evitar la pérdida de más vidas humanas (imágenes de investigadores y soldados muertos o siendo transportados en camillas). Nota personal: a juzgar por los resultados observados, recomiendo encarecidamente evitar todo contacto con el sujeto cuando está confuso o enfadado (imagen de PARIAH en su celda, gritando y resquebrajando el cristal de la cámara)."_

La mujer abandonó el recuerdo, tomando buena nota de lo aprendido. "Así que revoltoso, ¿eh?".

-Todo listo por aquí.- Comentó uno de sus soldados, con su uniforme manchado de sangre. La mujer vio que, efectivamente, sus hombres ya habían acabado de devorar al resto de científicos. De los más de veinte hombres y mujeres presentes en la sala, ya solo quedaba de ellos un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo, encima del cual se encontraban las cuatro criaturas que les habían dado caza y devorado.

-Bien, pues, no perdamos más el tiempo…- Comentó alegre la mujer, pulsando un botón rojo del escritorio. Poco a poco, las losas de acero empezaron a ascender, revelando el cristal a través del cual se podía ver a PARIAH tendido inocentemente en su mesa. -…vamos a conocer a nuestro "príncipe".- Dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

 _ **Reino de Tristain, Halkeginia, palacio real de Tristania:**_

-¿Está segura que lo tiene todo preparado, majestad?- Preguntó, no por primera vez, el cardenal Mazarin, un hombre mayor que portaba ropas propias de un hombre de fe y con un alto birrete reposando en sus plateados cabellos. La persona a la que hablaba, la princesa Henrietta de Tristain era una joven de cabellos purpuras y ojos brillantes como aguamarinas. Ella disimuló un suspiró y procuró que su cansancio, sus nervios, y lo harta que estaba de que le preguntara todo el rato lo mismo, no se le notaran en la voz.

-Sí, cardenal, lo tengo todo. Estoy segura que no hará falta que lo repasemos todo por quinta vez.- Aseguró la joven.

-Aun así, nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido. Después de todo, que la princesa realice la Ceremonia de Invocación de Familiar es un evento muy importante dentro de palacio, y todo ha de salir a la perfección.- _"Como si necesitara que me lo recordaran…"_ , pensó con tedio y cansancio la princesa. Llevaba preparándose para la ceremonia desde hacía más de una semana. El circulo de invocación, las pautas a seguir, el encantamiento, el momento de lanzar el conjuro,… Todo había sido preparado al detalle y revisado mil y un veces por toda clase de expertos en la materia, tanto para asegurar la seguridad de la princesa como su éxito. A pesar de todo, Henrietta no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa.

La ceremonia era una etapa muy importante en la vida de todos los nobles Halkeginia. Al completar su nivel más básico de educación en las artes arcanas, todos los magos realizaban una ceremonia especial en la cual invocaban a un familiar, una criatura que, supuestamente, complementaba y reflejaba el interior y el valor del mago que la invocaba. Este familiar viviría siempre junto al mago como su fiel sirviente y protector, ayudándole diligentemente en todo aquello que el mago necesitara. Muchos magos y nobles determinaban su futuro a partir del familiar que invocaban, como por ejemplo cuando un noble invocaba un grifo o una mantícora y decidía por ello unirse a la orden de caballeros del reino. Se consideraba que el valor del mago se reflejaba en el valor del familiar, y esa era la razón principal de los nervios de Henrietta.

Ella era una princesa querida por su pueblo, eso lo sabía bien. Se preocupaba de verdad por su bienestar, luchaba incansablemente porque se respetaran sus derechos, y nunca daba prioridad a nobles sobre plebeyos solo por la diferencia de estatus. Aun así, era débil. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía su pueblo y, lo que era peor, lo sabían todos los demás pueblos. A pesar de disponer de un ejército propio y de numerosas casas de vasallos que no dudarían en correr raudas al servicio de la corona, Henrietta sabía que en caso de guerra sus posibilidades de vencer no estaban aseguradas. Ella deseaba únicamente la paz, pero sabía demasiado bien que, a menudo, uno debía luchar para conseguirla y protegerla. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de conseguir ninguna de las dos. Inferiores en número y armamento, únicamente poseían la ventaja de la magia, contando con el mayor número de magos de Halkeginia. "La flor de Tristain", la llamaban. Una bella rosa sin espinas que no servía para nada en realidad. Solo de pensar en ello se llenaba de frustración y rabia.

No le iba a bastar con tener éxito. No le iba a bastar con invocar cualquier familiar. Si iba a llamar a algo, tenía que ser algo impresionante, algo nunca visto, algo que probara de una vez por todas que ella era algo más que una cara bonita con la que acompañar la corona. Le daba igual que fuera grande, pequeño, bonito o espantoso. Con que cumpliera con su cometido y le permitiera defender su reino, poco le importaba lo que fuera. Bien podría invocar un demonio, y ella gustosa le entregaría su alma a cambio de su ayuda.

…pensándolo mejor, demonios no, gracias. No quería ni pensar en el escándalo que ocasionaría eso.

Cogiendo aire, Henrietta se dirigió decidida hacia el patio del castillo, seguida por Mazarin y su escolta de guardias. El patio se encontraba rodeado por numerosos guardias y miembros del escuadrón de armas de fuego, capitaneados por Agnes Chevalier de Milan, una joven de cabellos dorados y cortos y una perpetua expresión de seriedad y determinación en el rostro. En su centro se encontraba el enorme circulo de invocación que los mayores magos del reino habían dibujado para la ocasión, bastante más grande y complicado de lo normal. Por el cielo volaban algunos miembros del escuadrón de caballeros, montados a lomos de sus fieles grifos, vigilando cualquier amenaza que pudiera surgir durante la ceremonia. Henrietta suspiró al ver todo aquel despliegue, en su opinión innecesario y bastante exagerado, de fuerzas de seguridad.

-¿Ocurre algo, princesa?- preguntó Agnes, al ver suspirar a Henrietta.

-Sí, mi fiel Agnes, sí que ocurre…- Se limitó a decir, dejando a una perpleja Agnes atrás mientras daba un paso decidida hacia el círculo mágico. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Le hubiera bastado algo más sencillo: un círculo normal, un conjuro normal, no tener a todas esas personas vigilando cada piedra del castillo. Seguro que todo era obra de Mazarin. Henrietta no ponía pegas a que el anciano cardenal velara por su seguridad, pero había veces en que incluso él se pasaba de la raya.

Levantando su cetro, Henrietta se dispuso a dar comienzo con su ceremonia. Todos a uno, los múltiples guardias presentes en el patio guardaron silencio, listos para intervenir ante cualquier amenaza contra la vida de la princesa.

-Yo, Henrietta Enriqueta Ana Estuardo, princesa de Tristain, lanzo un suplica al sagrado fundador Brimir, y le imploro su guía y ayuda en esta tarea. Que mi sagrado familiar, mi brillante caballero de luz…- _"Por Brimir, ¿por qué accedí a lanzar un conjuro tan largo?"_ , pensó la princesa para sus adentros, mientras sus labios continuaban pronunciando el largo, complejo y bastante redundante en su opinión conjuro. Lo había ensayado tantas veces que podía decirlo casi sin pensar, lo cual le dejaba bastante especio para preocuparse por otras cosas, como qué podría ser lo que iba a invocar, cómo reaccionaria su pueblo al verlo, y, lo que era más importante, cómo reaccionaria su amiga Louise al verlo. Por lo que sabía, en su Academia realizarían la misma ceremonia que ella en tres días, y en una semana aproximadamente se realizaría la Exposición de Familiares, lo cual le serviría de excusa para poder visitarla después de tantos años. Henrietta no podía esperar para reunirse con su amiga de la infancia y ponerse al día de todo lo que les había pasado en su ausencia. Además, así podrían ver sus respectivos familiares, y Henrietta estaba más que dispuesta a dejar a su amiga con la boca abierta cuando viera el impresionante ser que iba a llamar. Mientras divagaba, su rezo fue llegando progresivamente al final, de manera que la princesa se obligó a volver a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo-…y con la bendición de los cinco elementos.- Henrietta apuntó con su báculo al centro del círculo mágico, el cual brillaba intensamente y provocaba que el viento soplara con cada vez más fuerza a causa del gran poder mágico acumulado. La hora de la verdad. -Así pues, yo te ordeno, familiar,… ¡que aparezcas!

Un brillante rayo de luz iluminó todo el patio, cegando momentáneamente a todos los presentes.

* * *

 _ **Centro de control del proyecto PARIAH, momentos antes:**_

Tras pulsar un botón, una puerta situada en un lateral se abrió silenciosamente, soltando un bufido como si hubiera estado cerrada al vacío. Sonriente, la mujer que la había abierto la atravesó sin vacilar. Ante ella se abría un largo pasillo que acababa desembocando en la celda de PARIAH. Antes, sin embargo, una puerta se interponía entre ella y el pasillo, indicándole que se encontraba en una posible cámara de descontaminación, tal y como los trajes aislantes colgados a un lado le confirmaron. Fácilmente podría echar abajo aquella puerta, pero hacerlo podría accionar la alarma, y no necesitaban atraer esa clase de atención sobre ellos todavía. Así pues, la mujer se puso a regañadientes uno de los trajes aislantes, temiendo que clase de sustancias antivirales tendrían en un sitio preparado para contener al posiblemente infectado más peligroso de la Tierra. Prefería no jugársela.

Tras pasar por la cámara de descontaminación, la mujer empezó a avanzar por el pasillo, impaciente por cumplir el objetivo encomendado por su querido amo Mercer. Después de que este le hubiera encargado buscar a PARIAH, había pasado numerosos meses siguiendo tenues pistas e indicios, hasta que por fin había dado con un militar de alto rango que conocía la ubicación exacta del Proyecto Cruzada. Tras consumirle, fue cuestión de ir siguiendo el rastro hasta dar con el doctor Kreinorck, quien tras ser consumido se convirtió en el disfraz perfecto para acceder a las instalaciones de la Blackwatch. Tan centrados habían estado con eliminar a Mercer y a Heller que no se habían podido imaginar que varios de los infectados de Mercer pudieran escapar de la isla para llevar a cabo la tarea de localizar al hijo de Greene. Finalmente, todos esos meses de búsqueda infructuosa les habían llevado allí, a un paso de completar su misión: llevar a PARIAH con Mercer.

Sin embargo, la mujer no podía evitar tener sus propias ideas para el pequeño monstruo. Después de todo, ese niño era un foco de poder aparentemente ilimitado. ¡Que no podría hacer, si lo consumía ella antes que su amo! Seguramente se convertiría en algo superior a Mercer, algo así como un Dios, y entonces ella sería la soberana absoluta del mundo. No Mercer, no Heller, si no ella. Si consumía también a los cuatro idiotas que la habían acompañado, nadie podría descubrir nunca su traición. Además, desde tan lejos, su amo no podía controlarla ni enterarse de nada. Las posibilidades de que ella lo devorara a su vuelta aumentaban hasta ser casi del 100%. ¡Seria imparable!

La mujer sonrió, extasiada. Todos sus sueños y deseos, al alcance de la mano, literalmente aguardándola al otro lado de la puerta. Asintiendo a sus compañeros, que observaron su avance desde la sala de control, esperó a que estos le abrieran la puerta, ignorantes de las aviesas intenciones de la infectada.

...

Silencio. Absoluto silencio. Silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de su respiración nerviosa, aumentada por culpa del traje que cubría su cuerpo. Quitándoselo enseguida, la mujer solo tenía ojos para una cosa: PARIAH.

En la periferia de su visión vio el grueso cristal que la separaba de sus compañeros, que la contemplaban expectantes de ver que sucedía a continuación. También fue consciente de las múltiples manchas de sangre de la estancia, sangre que nadie parecía haberse tomado la molestia de limpiar, y las cuales apuntaban todas hacia el centro de la estancia, donde se encontraba una mesa de operaciones con su objetivo firmemente sujeto a ella, como si se tratara de un altar maya. En silencio, la mujer empezó a rodear la mesa, fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo del niño. Desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último de sus cabellos blancos, no parecía otra cosa que un niño normal y corriente, ignorando claro estaba su singular pigmentación y el hecho de que estaba atado a una mesa de operaciones en las entrañas de una base secreta del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Si hubiera sido humana, eso hubiera sido todo lo que la mujer hubiera notado.

Pero no era humana. Era una Evolucionada, y ese niño no era para nada normal o corriente. Podía…sentirlo. Esa sensación de dominancia, ese terror instintivo ante un ser más fuerte… era como volver a estar en presencia de Alex Mercer, el Alpha. Y ni siquiera estaba despierto. _"¡Cuánto…poder!"_ , pensó la mujer, tragando saliva. Esforzándose por imaginarse como de poderosa se volvería si lo absorbía, la mujer sonrió nerviosa y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia el extremo donde se encontraba la cabeza de PARIAH.

Finalmente, la mujer llegó hasta la mesa. El cuerpo del niño, apenas a centímetros del suyo. Podía oír su tranquila respiración, y notó que, por alguna razón, le había cubierto la boca con una férrea mordaza. Accediendo de nuevo a los recuerdos de Jules, la mujer vio que en más de una ocasión PARIAH había intentado morder a las personas que habían entrado en la sala, y que había demostrado poseer un mordisco que dejaba en evidencia al del tiburón blanco.

-Eres una pequeña fierecilla, ¿eh?- comentó la mujer en voz baja y tierna, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la pálida cara de PARIAH, sintiendo pequeñas descargas en su piel al entrar en contacto con la de él. De pronto, PARIAH abrió los ojos, sobresaltando brevemente a la mujer, que fue consciente de que esos ojos muy abiertos la miraba más fijamente de lo que nunca antes nadie la había mirado en su vida. Era como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, sus dos ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un animal. Era unos ojos hipnóticos, ferales, impropios de un cuerpo tan pequeño. La mujer tuvo que resistir la tentación de dar un paso para atrás, y trató de disimular su miedo sonriendo cálidamente a PARIAH.

-Buenas, pequeñín. ¿Te he despertado?- PARIAH no se movió, concentrado como estaba en observarla con sus dos enrome ojos rojos. La mujer volvió a acariciar la mejilla de PARIAH. -Yo me llamo Julie. Julie Stowll. Y he venido hasta aquí para conocerte. -Julie pulsó juguetona la punta de la nariz de PARIAH, en un intento de relajar el ambiente y ver si PARIAH se relajaba. La mirada de aparente asombro de este pasó a otra de confusión durante un instante, mientras continuaba fija en Julie. -Veras, yo…- Se señaló, acercándose a él con aire susurrante. -…soy como tú. No soy humana. Y, lo que quiero ahora…-Julie, todavía acariciando la mejilla de PARIAH, puso la otra mano en el otro lado de su cabeza, susurrándole calmadamente. -…es que te relajes. Tranquilo…tranquilo…- Julie probó a cantarle una suave nana a PARIAH, haciendo uso de su dulce voz aterciopelada mientras procuraba hacer que PARIAH se relajara. Poco a poco, la nana y las caricias de la joven provocaron que PARIAH empezara a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, hasta que volvió a adentrarse en su estado anterior parecido al del sueño. Julie siguió cantándole y acariciándole hasta que se aseguró de que PARIAH estuviera profundamente dormido.

" _Jujuju, demasiado fácil…"_ , pensó para sus adentros, mirando con cruel placer al desprevenido niño, y apretando ligeramente su agarra sobre la cabeza de PARIAH _"…adiós, PARIAH"._ Decidida a no darle ni una oportunidad, Julie hizo uso de toda su fuerza sobre humana para, en un solo gesto, partirle el cuello a PARIAH, sorprendiendo a los cuatro Evolucionados que contemplaban la escena desde la sala de monitores. Rápidamente, numerosos tentáculos salieron del cuerpo de Julie, clavándose rápidamente en el cuerpo inerte de PARIAH, mientras saboreaba prematuramente su inminente triunfo sobre Mercer. _"Si, ¡sí!, con esto… ¡SERÉ INVENCIBLE!"_ , pensó exaltada, abriendo los brazos en cruz y dando la bienvenida al poder de Greene. Un poder…que no llegaba. Extrañada, Julie miró hacia abajo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no podía succionarlo? No…no solo no lo estaba succionando, sino que estaba…estaba…

-No…nonononono, ¡NOOOOAAAAAGGgghh…!- Gritó Julie, mientras notaba como sus propios tentáculos se volvían contra ella, tirando de su cuerpo hacia PARIAH, en vez de hacerlo al revés. Entre gritos de agonía, Julie sintió como su cuerpo se despedazaba y era absorbido dolorosamente al interior de PARIAH, como su cuerpo se iba descomponiendo poco a poco y como su sangre caía a borbotones contra el suelo y contra PARIAH, quien seguía tendido en la mesa con el cuello girado en un ángulo antinatural. Tras unos instantes de gritos, el cuerpo de Julie acabó por descomponerse en pequeños zarcillos y tentáculos sangrientos que se fusionaron con los del cuerpo de PARIAH, sumiendo en silencio de nuevo la estancia. El cuello de PARIAH volvía a estar en su sitio.

-¿Qué…qué coño ha pasado?- Preguntó uno de los Evolucionados, horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Antes de que alguno de los otros tres pudiera responderle, PARIAH volvió a abrir los ojos. Retorciéndose con fuerza, empezó a moverse con fuerza en su mesa, tratando de liberarse de las cintas que lo sujetaban. Sus piernas patalearon hasta que, finalmente, consiguieron escurrirse de las cintas que lo mantenían sujeto, y apoyando ambos pies en la mesa, empezó a hacer fuerza hacia arriba. Conmocionados por lo sucedido, uno de los Evolucionados trató de salir corriendo, pero las puertas de la base se encontraban sólidamente cerradas, demasiado gruesas para poder echarlas al suelo con sus poderes.

-¡La tarjeta! ¡BUSCAD LA PUTA TARJETA!- Exclamó histérico mientras se apresuraba a registrar como un loco por el suelo encharcado de sangre alguna tarjeta que les permitiera huir de allí.

-¡Jack, cálmate de una vez!

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- Exclamó otro de ellos, agarrando al huidizo Evolucionado por el hombro. -¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

-¡A LA MIERDA LA MISIÓN!-chilló, liberándose del agarre de su compañero-. ¡¿Pero tú has visto lo que ha hecho?! ¡Si no salimos de aquí…!

-Chicos…- Dijo débilmente el cuarto Evolucionado que se había quedado atrás sin saber en quien centrarse: si en sus compañeros o en PARIAH, que con un tirón final partió las cintas que lo mantenían fijo a la mesa de operaciones. Sus brazos seguían atados a su cuerpo por aquella compleja camisa de fuerza reforzad con cadenas, y su mordaza de metal había caído al suelo con estrepito, tras lo cual PARIAH se dedicó a abrir y cerrar la boca, de pie sobre la mesa. Finalmente, el hijo de Greene se dio la vuelta, contemplando con sus antinaturales ojos de depredador a los cuatro asustados Evolucionados, sin decir nadie nada.

El silencio y la tensión duraron apenas un minuto, cuando de pronto PARIAH dio un paso hacia ellos, provocando que ellos instintivamente dieran otro hacia atrás.

-Ooooh, joder… ¡Ahí viene!

-No os preocupéis, no podrá atravesar el cristal. Es demasiado grueso para…- De un salto, PARIAH se lanzó contra el cristal, lanzándole una fuerte patada en el aire que creó una profunda grieta en el mismo, provocando que el más cercano al cristal se tensara. Una alarma empezó a sonar, mientras unas luces de emergencia empezaron a brillar y a parpadear, iluminando alternativamente el laboratorio con su luz rojiza. -¡MIERDA! ¡Las losas, bajad las losas! Jack, encárgate de la puerta, que no entre nadie. Los demás…- PARIAH volvió a saltar, lanzando otra patada en el mismo punto que la anterior, ensanchando las grietas del cristal-…conmigo.- Preparados para el combate, los cuatros infectados transformaron sus brazos: dos de ellos con cuchillas, el de la puerta con un látigo, y el último con brazos demoledores. El infectado situado junto al cristal, que poseía garras, pulsó el botón que bajaba las losas de acero con el codo, pero fue muy tarde. Justo cuando bajaba, PARIAH lanzó una última patada contra el cristal, atravesándolo por completo y sobrevolando al infectado más cercano. Anonadados, los infectados contemplaron como PARIAH aterrizaba en medio de una nube de cristales en el centro de la sala, subido encima de una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio, antes de saltar hacia atrás en dirección al infectado que pulsó el botón. Al ver venir este a PARIAH, lanzó un rápido golpe ascendente con sus afilados apéndices, tratando de golpear al indefenso chaval en la cabeza. Sin embargo, este consiguió detener el ataque con la boca, atrapando con habilidad la afilada hoja del infectado con los dientes. Con los pies mirando todavía hacia arriba, PARIAH metamorfoseo su pierna derecha en una especie de lanza, y doblando la espalda hacia atrás, lanzó su pierna como el aguijón de un escorpión contra el cuello del infectado, atravesándoselo de punta a punta. Retorciéndose en el aire, PARIAH acabó de seccionar la cabeza de su víctima, que cayó inerte al suelo.

-¡NO, JONNATHAN! ¡Maldito seas, CABRON!- Exclamó uno de los infectados, el otro que poseía las cuchillas, saltándole encima a PARIAH. Mientras tanto, el del látigo lanzó un veloz ataque desde abajo al joven, intentando empalarlo en el estómago.

-¡NO, IDIOTAS, ESPERAD!- Trató de decir el de los puños demoledores, fallando en parar a sus compañeros. En esos momentos, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de par en par, mientras múltiples soldados armados irrumpían en el laboratorio, abriendo fuego contra los infectados. Cubriéndose de las balas con su grueso brazo, el Evolucionado se vio obligado a ir a interceptarlos, en lugar de apoyar a sus compañeros.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, PARIAH atrapó el afilado látigo del otro infectado con un pie, y apoyándose únicamente sobre el otro saltó hacia arriba, esquivando el ataque del infectado de las cuchillas. Rápidamente, PARIAH lanzó una patada con el pie que sujetaba el látigo contra la cara del infectado más cercano, clavándole el apéndice de su compañero en el ojo. El dolor distrajo lo bastante al infectado para que PARIAH consiguiera aterrizar sobre sus dos pies, y se lanzara como un misil contra su cuello, agarrándoselo fuertemente con sus afilados dientes y sujetándose a sus hombros y pecho con las piernas. Zarandeándole al igual que un tiburón, PARIAH le arrancó la cabeza y parte del cuello a su segunda víctima, pateando rápidamente el resto del cadáver contra la pared. Todavía sujetando la cabeza seccionada del infectado, PARIAH empezó a absorberla, mientras el Evolucionado del látigo contemplaba con horror como PARIAH avanzaba hacia él.

-Oh, joder…¡JODER!- Una explosión a sus espaldas lo sacó de su estado de histeria momentáneo. Junto a la puerta, su compañero se esforzaba por contener a las tropas de la Blackwatch, que al verse superadas momentáneamente por el poderoso infectado se habían puesto a cubierto por el pasillo y habían decidido sacar la artillería pesada: ametralladoras de gran calibre, lanzagranadas, e incluso bazookas. Estaba claro que la posibilidad de hundir las instalaciones no les preocupaba tanto como el que los infectados pudieran alcanzarles.

-¡Jack, son demasiado!- exclamó el otro infectado. Si bien no era débil precisamente (no por nada sus brazos estaban cubiertos de la sangre de otros, concretamente de los amasijos de carne y hueso que ahora adornaban el suelo a sus pies), el armamento de aquellos soldados no era moco de pavo. No por nada eran los guardianes de PARIAH-. ¡Cambiemos! Acaba tú con los soldados, y yo iré a por PARIAH!

-¿Estás loco? ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Esta cosa va a-…!- Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, PARIAH corrió derechito hacia él, sorprendiéndole a causa de la distracción de su compañero. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, PARIAH le mordió fuertemente en el hombro, levantándolo a pulso en el aire, y con un gesto de la cabeza lanzó su cuerpo en dirección al otro Evolucionado. Al ver venir a su compañero, este pudo agacharse justo a tiempo, de manera que el improvisado misil vírico pasó volando por encima de él, atravesando la puerta y cayendo rodando por el pasillo, donde lo esperaban los soldados.

-¡Contacto!-Exclamó uno de ellos, abriendo fuego sobre Jack antes de que este pudiera ponerse en pie.

-¡Granadas! ¡Usad los explosivos especiales!- El asalto sobre el infectado era devastador. Haciendo uso de toda su potencia de fuego, la Blackwatch acribilló a aquel ser sin darle la oportunidad de ponerse en pie, soltando junto a él un par de granadas de extraño aspecto que, al estallar, liberaron una nube roja que no dejaba respirar al desdichado infectado mientras sentía como le ardían los ojos y la piel. Antes de sucumbir, pero, consiguió lanzar un único tajo horizontal, partiendo por la mitad a varios de los soldados e hiriendo a otros tantos en el proceso. Finalmente, el maltrecho cuerpo del infectado cayó al suelo, donde recibió un par de disparos más y un par de granadazos a modo de confirmación.

-¡JACK!-exclamó el último infectado. Si bien había hecho el gesto de correr en ayuda de su compañero, la amenaza de PARIAH le detuvo de ir más lejos. Al ver que ya no podía hacer anda por él, decidió golpear el panel de control exterior de la puerta, provocando que se cerrara. Antes de que los soldados pudieran alcanzarla, el infectado volvió a meterse en el laboratorio, con la puerta cerrándose firmemente a sus espaldas. PARIAH, extrañamente, se había quedado de pie en el sitio. El infectado lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Acabemos con esto…-dijo, posicionándose con sus enormes puños en una postura de combate. PARIAH permaneció en la misma postura, las luces de alarma iluminando a intervalos su impasible rostro. Con un rugido de desafío, el infectado cargó contra PARIAH, quien no hizo el gesto de apartarse. Justo cuando el atacante lanzaba su devastador ataque contra él, PARIAH se agachó. Rápidamente, el infectado lanzó el otro puño hacia abajo, con la intención de aplastar a PARIAH contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el joven Greene consiguió evitar el ataque con una voltereta hacia arriba. En el punto álgido del salto, justo cuando el tenso infectado se disponía a lanzar su tercer ataque, PARIAH abrió la boca descomunalmente, hasta casi cuatro veces más de su capacidad normal mientras dividía su mandíbula inferior en tres y mostraba tres filas circulares de afilados dientes que asustaron momentáneamente al infectado, deteniendo su ataque.

" _¿Pero qué…?_ ", fueron sus últimos pensamientos coherentes, antes de que PARIAH le mordiera toda la cabeza, hasta el pecho. El cuerpo del infectado se retorció durante unos instantes, mientras sus brazos luchaban por liberarse de su captor. Sin embargo, PARIAH detuvo sus movimientos definitivamente cuando, con un crujido final, le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco. En vez de tragársela, PARIAH la escupió a un lado, dejándola rodar por el suelo, mientras su boca volvía a su tamaño normal.

PARIAH contempló con gesto imperturbable la escena que se desplegaba a su alrededor: la alarma sonando y las luces que lo teñían todo de rojo, disimulando brevemente la sangre derramada por el suelo y las paredes, los cuerpos mutilados de los infectados y los soldados, las mesas destrozadas y el material aplastado. Con paso tranquilo, PARIAH dio media vuelta, alejándose de la puerta, sus pies dejando pequeñas huellas blancas en el mar de sangre por el que caminaban, con un ligero CHAF, CHAF. Volviendo al panel de control, PARIAH se subió de un salto a la mesa, y apretó con el pie el botón que subía las losas de acero. Tras esperar pacientemente a que estas subieran, volvió a saltar a través del agujero que había abierto, cayendo pesadamente en el charco de sangre que había quedado tras consumir a la mujer de antes, salpicando ligeramente su ropa con el oscuro y rojizo líquido. Imperturbable antes estos sucesos, PARIAH volvió a estirarse en su mesa, y tras crujirse un poco el cuello, cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Aun tenia…*bostezo*…sueño.

Así, en medio del estridente sonido de la alarma, y el inconfundible clamor de las botas de los soldados de la Blackwatch que se acercaban, PARIAH trató de volver a ponerse a dormir, ignorando cualquier otra distracción.

Justo cuando las puertas del laboratorio volvían a abrirse, un orbe de luz de color verde pálido envolvió a PARIAH y a la mesa, sorprendiendo de nuevo al joven Greene. Para cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, el misterioso orbe de luz y PARIAH ya no estaban allí, dejando atrás únicamente la vacía mesa de operaciones, y a unos anonadados soldados que no comprendían qué demonios había pasado allí dentro.

¿Dónde coño estaba PARIAH?

* * *

 _ **Patio del castillo, justo después:**_

El brillo del círculo mágico empezó a disminuir, permitiendo a sus desorientados observadores contemplar una tenue silueta que empezaba a perfilarse en el centro de aquella luz. Mientras Henrietta se esforzaba por discernir el aspecto de su familiar, pues estaba claro que había conseguido invocar algo, un fuerte olor le asaltó de pronto las fosas nasales, obligándola a cubrirse la cara con la manga.

-¡Por Brimir! ¿Qué es ese olor?- Exclamó Mazarin, imitando a la princesa. Agnes, quien reconocería aquel olor en cualquier lugar, se apresuró a llegar junto a la princesa.

-Es el olor de la sangre, alteza…y mucha- dijo Agnes, sacando su pistola e interponiéndose entre lo que fuera aquella silueta y la princesa. Al llegar allí, Agnes se dio cuenta de donde venía el olor: un gran charco de sangre se había formado en el círculo mágico, con su origen siendo el centro del mismo. Si esa sangre era del familiar invocado o no, eso no lo podían saber. Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba ni un pelo.

De pronto, la luz se desvaneció, revelando a todos el ser que la magia de la princesa había llamado ante ellos. Se trataba de…un niño. Un niño de cabellos blancos y ropa azul grisácea manchada de rojo, tumbado de espaldas en medio de un amplio charco de sangre. Al verlo, el primer instinto de la princesa fue correr a socorrer a aquel niño, por miedo a que toda aquella sangre fuera suya. Sin embargo, Agnes le impidió acercarse más.

-¡No, princesa!

-¡Déjame! ¡Ese niño podría estar en peligro!- Exclamó la princesa, tratando de liberarse del agarre de su protectora, que en esos momentos se esforzaba por alejarla del círculo. De pronto, el niño abrió los ojos, y de un salto se puso de pie, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos cuanto le rodeaba y sorprendiendo a todos los guardias presentes, que rápidamente sacaron sus armas, sin saber quién o qué sería aquel niño. Este, ignorando todas las armas y varitas que se encontraban en esos momentos apuntándole, se dedicó a observarlo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando en todas direcciones como si no acabara de creerse donde estaba. Tras dedicar una rápida mirada a todo a su alrededor, su atención se centró de repente en el cielo sobre su cabeza, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas, y una expresión de asombro y horror en el rostro. Temblando, el niño se dobló hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas en el charco de sangre, con la cabeza gacha, mientras poco a poco los guardias y caballeros empezaron a acercársele con paso precavido. Henrietta solo podía contemplar con asombro y algo de miedo como aquel extraño niño se encorvaba y temblaba, sin acabar de comprender que le pasaba.

De pronto, el niño levantó la cabeza, lanzando un antinatural alarido al aire, un rugido de terror tan poderoso que todos lo sintieron como una explosión de aire, tan fuerte que las ventanas del castillo temblaron, y más de una se hizo añicos por la intensidad, su eco atravesando los muros del castillo y llamando la atención de todos los ciudadanos, que se preguntaron sorprendidos que qué demonios podía gritar con tanta fuerza. Los guardias que no consiguieron cubrirse a tiempo los oídos sintieron como si les reventaran los tímpanos, y más de uno cayó inconsciente al suelo, con sangre saliéndole de los oídos. Henrietta se tapó los oídos para tratar de reducir el daño de aquel monstruoso alarido. Esa voz…no parecía humana. Era como el grito de un animal, el grito como nunca antes había oído, un grito poderoso que parecía no tener fin.

El grito de su familiar.

Por Brimir… ¿qué había invocado?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Espero que os guste la idea que he pensado, juntando a Henrietta, que apenas he visto que salga como prota en un par de fanfics, y a PARIAH, ese misterioso personaje del que todo el mundo hablar y cotillea, y que nadie parece saber quién o qué es exactamente. Bueno, pues esta es mi teoría.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis, comentad que os ha parecido o si tenéis sugerencias, y solo por avisar: no os preocupéis, Saito si saldrá en esta historia como familiar de Louise. Solo que no será exactamente igual que en la historia original… Ya veréis…**

 **Una cosa más quería decir: si bien no tenía pensado publicar todavía este fanfic, lo cierto es que me está gustando mucho como está avanzando (he estado escribiendo este y otros tantos sin llegar a publicarlos, mas por ocio que por nada), y al final no he podido resistirme y he tenido que colgarlo. Por si a alguien le interesa saberlo, los otros tres relatos que estoy escribiendo son un HellsingXThe Darkness, Black LagoonXNo More Heroes, y EragonXThe Witcher, que ya iré colgando a medida que los vaya escribiendo o si por casualidad acabo alguno de los relatos que tengo ya empezados (que anda que no me queda trabajo por delante ni nada…)**

 **Chao chao**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encuentro

Hasta aquel momento, Henrietta no podía quejarse de cómo le había ido el día.

Se había levantado, aseado, vestido, había disfrutado de su desayuno y había asistido a sus clases privadas como de costumbre. Cuando terminó con sus tediosas lecciones, le tocó encargarse de un par de asuntos y tratados que, en teoría, debía de haber aprobado la reina regente. Pero dado que su madre se encontraba incapaz de dirigir a la nación, dicha tarea había acabado recayendo sobre su hija, la princesa. Hasta este punto, Henrietta no tenia queja. Era tedioso, si, y muy cansado, pero al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a esta rutina.

Después, antes de la comida, llegó el momento en que Henrietta realizaría la ceremonia de invocación, para la cual ella misma había estado revisando cada punto para evitar errores. Ahí, supuso, fue cuando el día empezó a torcerse.

¿Que qué ocurrió para que se torciera? Pues… Tal vez tuviera que ver con, no sé, el hecho de haber invocado a un extraño niño manchado de sangre y atado con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de cintas de cuero y cadenas, estirado en medio de un charco de sangre, y que encima había pegado tal alarido que había destrozado más de la mitad de los cristales de palacio, junto con algunos tímpanos.

Si, pensándolo bien, ese era el momento exacto en que el día había empezado a torcerse ligeramente.

Tras rugir durante lo que parecieron minutos, cuando en realidad solo habían sido apenas diez segundos, el misterioso niño echó a correr, atravesando velozmente el patio en dirección a los guardias. Al verlo cargar contra ellos, muchos fueron los que lanzaron conjuros y dispararon sus armas contra él, pero su velocidad inhumana le hacia un blanco difícil, y ninguno consiguió acertarle. Uno de los caballeros trató de cortarle el paso, espada en mano, pero de un salto lo sobrepasó, aterrizando con ambos pies en el pecho de otro caballero situado varios metros más allá, y lo usó para deslizarse por el suelo hasta que se bajó de él de un salto. Zigzagueando por entre los caballeros, el misterioso niño se dedicó a propinar fuertes patadas a quienes no conseguían apartarse a tiempo, mandándolos a volar por los aires y contra el suelo con bastante violencia. Por su parte, varios de los caballeros consiguieron evitar el avance de aquel joven mediante sus conjuros, invocando grandes tornados y llamas que lo obligaron a retroceder en varios momentos. En una ocasión, cierto caballero especialmente fuerte trató de partirlo en dos con su enorme hacha, que el niño se limitó a atrapar con sus dientes. Bajo la asombrada mirada de todos, el niño acabó de cerrar la boca, partiendo en mil pedazos el filo del hacha, y mandando por los aires el enorme cuerpo del caballero de una patada en el estomago.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!?

-¡Proteged a la princesa!

-¡Por ahí! ¡Esta por ahí! ¡Cerradle el paso!

El caos en el patio iba en aumento, a medida que aquel pequeño niño corría por todas partes sin un destino claro, derribando a cuantos caballeros intentaron pararle. Henrietta, todavía protegida por Agnes, no podía despegar los ojos de aquel niño. ¿Qué…qué era? ¿Cómo podía hacer esas cosas? A pesar de ir descalzo, sus pies aplastaban la roca por donde pisaba con suma facilidad. Sus caballeros apenas podían seguirle el ritmo, y ni el más fuerte de sus hombres era rival para su anormal poder. ¿Acaso se había excedido al pedir un "familiar poderoso"?

Poco a poco, los caballeros de Tristain empezaron a recobrar el control de la situación. Haciendo uso de una estrategia improvisada de hacerle retroceder a medida que lo iban rodeando, finalmente los caballeros consiguieron encerrar al joven corredor en el centro del patio, apuntándole por todas partes con sus varitas y armas, mientras este trataba de buscar un resquicio, gruñendo como un animal salvaje a quienes intentaran acercársele. Henrietta notó que, a pesar de su aspecto humano, sus ojos era…como los de un animal: completamente rojos, y con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un felino, sin iris.

-¡Ya lo tenemos, no le dejéis escapar!-exclamó Wardes, el capitán de los Caballeros de Grifos, mientras recibía asistencia médica por parte de uno de sus subordinados. Aquel chaval había conseguido escabullirse de su estocada y, clavándole fuertemente los dientes en el hombro, lo había zarandeado como a un muñeco antes de lanzarlo como si nada contra otros caballeros, sangrando abundantemente por su brazo.

-¡No te muevas!- le gritó uno de los caballeros al niño, sin saber si le estaba entendiendo o no. En vez de responder, el niño siguió observándoles a todos con gesto amenazador, antes de mirar al suelo con sumo interés.

Levantando la vista con aire decidido, se medio agachó, levantando las sospechas inmediatas de todos los caballeros. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Acaso pretendía saltarles por encima a todos? Si ese era su plan, se convertiría en un blanco perfecto para los miembros de la Orden de Mosqueteros, que habían adoptado posiciones con sus característicos mosquetes en busca de un disparo directo contra él en caso de ser necesario. Fuera lo que fuera que se propusiera, no le iba a funcionar. Estaba atrapado.

El niño dio un salto, si, pero en comparación con los que había estado dando antes, este apenas superó el metro de altura, siendo el más bajo que le habían visto hacer desde que había aparecido. Sin embargo, lo que Wardes si notó era que, a diferencia de los otros, en este había algo especial: el niño había levantado mucho la rodilla derecha, casi como si… Entonces, Wardes entendió que se proponía.

-¡Todo el mundo, ATRÁS!- exclamó, pero su orden llegó tarde. Cayendo con fuerza, el niño dio un fuerte pisotón con el pie derecho, enterrándolo completamente en la dura piedra del patio y generando un temblor que sacudió cada piedra del lugar, desequilibrando a todo el mundo y tirando al suelo a varios caballeros. Por si fuera poco, numerosas espinas negras y rojas empezaron a brotar, como grotescos colmillos de lobo, desde el epicentro del temblor, avanzando rápidamente hacia las aturdidas filas de soldados. Justo cuando la oleada de colmillos iba a alcanzar a los caballeros, que por suerte para ellos habían emprendido rápidamente la retirada, el lugar donde antes habían estado estallo, como consecuencia de la aparición de unas espinas de mayor tamaño que mandaron a volar por los aires a los más rezagados. Henrietta contempló con creciente temor la destrucción que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de ella. Ese niño, ser, o lo que fuera… Era increíble. Estaba enfrentándose en solitario a un gran número de sus caballeros, y no solo no había recibido ningún daño por parte de ellos, sino que encima parecía que los estaba destrozando sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Y esas espinas… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Realmente no era humano?

Aprovechando que se había roto el cercado, el niño replegó sus espinas, y sacó el pie del agujero. A grandes zancadas, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra las puertas del palacio, custodiadas por un buen número de caballeros armados. Estos, al verlo acercarse, prepararon sus lanzas y se dispusieron en formación con los escudos hacia adelante, dispuestos a enfrentarse a aquella cosa costara lo que costara.

Sorprendentemente, el niño no fue hacia la puerta. En su lugar, cambió su trayectoria, dirigiéndose sin disminuir su velocidad contra el muro del palacio. Varios caballeros contemplaron la escena, creyendo que aquel niño se había vuelto loco. ¿Acaso pretendía atravesar el muro con el cuerpo? Los muros del palacio eran especialmente gruesos, de manera que era imposible que… En vez de chocar contra el muro, el niño empezó a correr por él, ascendiendo como si nada por la superficie completamente vertical del edificio, agrietando la roca por donde sus pies pasaban. Anonadados, los caballeros y numerosos testigos solo pudieron contemplar con asombro como aquel niño continuaba su ininterrumpido ascenso por el castillo, hasta que habiendo llegado al punto más alto de la torre que daba al patio, el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose indicó a todos los presentes que aquel ser había conseguido adentrase en el palacio.

-¡Jinetes de grifos y manticoras, vigilad la torre y aseguraos de que no salga de allí!- comandó Agnes, organizando rápidamente a sus efectivos para que se encargaran de los numerosos heridos y para que fueran en busca de lo que fuera que fuera esa cosa-. ¡Mosqueteros y todos lo que podáis poneros en pie, conmigo! Vamos a subir a por esa cosa. Vosotros dos, quedaos con la princesa- dijo, señalando a dos de sus soldados, y se dirigió a la carrera al interior del castillo, seguida de cerca por otros tantos caballeros y caballeras.

-¡Princesa, ¿os encontráis bien?!- preguntó alarmado el cardenal, visiblemente alterado por lo sucedido-. ¡Rápido, debemos llevaros a un lugar seguro!- dijo, dando la orden para que mas soldados vinieran a custodiar a la princesa. Esta, sin embargo, se negó a moverse.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte-dijo decidida, retando con la mirada a quien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria-. Ese ser al que están persiguiendo es mi familiar, y no pienso esconderme mientras esta situación no se resuelva.

-¡Pero princesa, sed razonable! No sabemos lo que es, y está claro que no se trata de un ser humano normal. Podría…

-He dicho que no me iré, y lo pienso cumplir, cardenal- dijo firmemente Henrietta, girándose en dirección al castillo, mientras se agarraba firmemente de su falda para que no la molestará al caminar-. Voy a solucionar esto en persona. Sois libre de seguirme si creéis que es lo que debéis hacer-. Y tras esta proclama, la princesa se dirigió con paso decidido por donde Agnes y el resto de caballeros habían ido, mientras un par de azorados soldados se apresuraban a seguirla.

"Ojalá no fuera siempre tan noble", pensó Mazarin, siguiendo resignado a la princesa. "Sería mucho más fácil protegerla si fuera un poco más cobarde y egoísta, como el resto de nobles de la corte". Moviéndose todo lo rápido que le permitían sus viejos huesos, el venerable cardenal se apresuró a alcanzar a la princesa.

Si, a veces tener una princesa tan magnífica podía ser un autentico dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Alto de la torre norte, momentos después:

Finalmente, Henrietta llegó hasta lo más alto de la torre, tras sortear y tener que ordenar repetidas veces a sus caballeros que la dejaran pasar y que no intentaran detenerla. Tras subir el último peldaño, Henrietta se encontró frente a una tensa situación.

La escalera daba paso a un corto pasillo, compuesto por un amplio suelo de madera, unas paredes de piedra con ventanucos por los que se podía ver toda la ciudad, y un techo medianamente alto poblado de vigas de madera. Al otro extremo del pasillo, una solida puerta de madera daba paso a una de las muchas estancias en desuso del castillo, puerta que en esos momentos ya no parecía tan solida, puesto que se encontraba tirada en el suelo tras haber sido arrancada de la pared. A ambos lados del hueco de la puerta se apiñaban sus fieles caballeros y mosqueteros, liderados por la capitana Agnes, quien siendo la más cercana a la puerta trataba de echar un vistazo discretamente en el interior pistola en mano. Junto a las escaleras por las que Henrietta había subido se encontraba dos de sus caballeros, sentados en el suelo mientras recibían atención médica por parte de un sanador.

Con paso precavido, pero decidió, Henrietta se acercó a Agnes, imitando a sus caballeros y procurando no ponerse enfrente del oscuro hueco de la sala contigua. Al verla acercarse, Agnes le salió rápidamente al paso, mientras se esforzaba por no alzar demasiado la voz.

-Majestad, retiraos, por favor. ¡Este sitio es muy peligroso para vos!- medio exclamó, medio susurró Agnes, tratando de evitar con su cuerpo que Henrietta se acercara mas a la puerta.

-¿Esta ahí dentro?- preguntó Henrietta sin alzar la voz, aparentemente ignorando el comentario de la capitana. Antes de que esta pudiera responder, un rugido similar al anterior, aunque esta vez más corto y menos intenso, salió del interior de la estancia, seguido por el cuerpo de un caballero, que atravesó volando la estancia y fue a chocar con fuerza contra la pared del otro extremo. Rápidamente, otros dos caballeros se acercaron a él para comprobar su estado.

-Si, está ahí dentro- dijo Agnes, contemplando con rabie e impotencia a su caballero herido y a las oscuras sombras del interior de la estancia-. Esa cosa es lista. Se ha atrincherado ahí dentro, y como no cabemos todos, solo podemos ir individualmente o en grupos pequeños. Además, se oculta en las sombras y no conseguimos seguirle los movimientos. Ni yo misma he sido capaz de verlo venir…-confesó Agnes, y entonces Henrietta se fijo que la capitana no parecía encontrarse muy bien, viendo que esta apoyaba su mano derecha en su costado, donde su armadura de acero parecía haber sufrido una profunda abolladura-. Como no le hagamos salir con humo, no veo como…

-Voy a entrar- informó la princesa, sorprendiendo a Agnes y a todos los caballeros presentes, que rápidamente intentaron disuadirla de cometer semejante temeridad. Sin embargo, la princesa se limitó a hacerlos callar con un gesto de su mano-. Entiendo vuestra preocupación, pero esto es algo que debo resolver yo misma. Yo fui quien lo invocó aquí, y por tanto debo ser yo la que se haga cargo de él.

-¡Pero majestad, eso es…!

-No te preocupes, mi fiel Agnes- dijo Henrietta, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la caballera y sonriéndole cálidamente-. Te prometo que estaré bien. Si veo que la situación se vuelve peligrosa, o creo que no lo lograré, saldré de ahí tan rápido como pueda.- Henrietta se plantificó frente al hueco de la estancia, mirando con una aire de confianza y decisión que internamente no sentía del todo a las oscuras profundidades de la sala, de la cual salía el gruñido amenazador del monstruo que la estaba esperando dentro.

-¿Pero acaso tenéis un plan, o algún conjuro, o…?

-No te preocupes, mi valiente caballera- comentó Henrietta con una sonrisa decidida cuyo objetivo era enmascarar los nervios que la atenazaban por dentro-. Tengo un plan, y lo que es más importante…-Henrietta posó su mano en la bolsita que le colgaba de la cintura-…, tengo esto.-La idea se le había ocurrido a medio camino, y había hecho un alto en el camino para ir a buscar la bolsita en cuestión a su cuarto.

-Aun así, insisto en que al menos llevéis esto- dijo Agnes, tendiéndole su fiel pistola de chispa. Sin tenerlo del todo claro, Henrietta aceptó el arma de la caballera, y con paso cauteloso se adentró en las tinieblas, mientras sus fieles caballeros la vigilaban impotentes desde la puerta, cada uno de ellos rezando en silencio a Brimir por la seguridad de su princesa. Si algo le ocurría, jamás se lo perdonarían.

Henrietta caminó en línea recta, atravesando las frías sombras y las motas de polvo suspendido que poblaban la estancia, hasta que de pronto vio que enfrente de ella había un pequeño claro de luz, luz que venía del único ventanuco circular de la estancia, situado encima de él por el que entraban los cálidos rayos del sol. Situándose en medio, trató de ver si podía ver o notar la presencia de su familiar, pero únicamente pudo escuchar el eco de su gruñido y su espeluznante siseo, como el de un felino furioso o alguna especie de serpiente. Echando la vista hacia atrás, vio que sus caballeros seguían cada uno de sus movimientos desde la puerta, situada a unos cinco metros de donde estaba ella. Las sombras escondían la presencia de las paredes y del alto techo, mas alto que el del pasillo por el que había llegado, y solo el crujido de la madera y las nubes de polvo descendiendo la alertaron de los avances de aquel ser. Algo asustada, Henrietta inspiró profundamente, y expiró sin prisas, contando mentalmente para calmar el acelerado pálpito de su agitado corazón. Deliberadamente, Henrietta levantó la mano con la pistola, provocando que el gruñido cogiera fuerza, y sin vacilar ni un instante la dejó caer, el sonido de la madera y el metal chocando contra el suelo con un eco que parecía sentenciar el destino de la joven heredera al trono. Al verla tirar su arma, Agnes hizo el gesto de correr junto a la princesa, solo para ser detenida por los brazos y agarres de otros tres caballeros, los cuales traban de explicarle que hacer aquello podía poner en un mayor peligro a la princesa. Ignorando el bullicio de la entrada, Henrietta cogió la bolsa de su cintura, hurgando en su interior. El objeto que sacó de su interior provocó que tanto los caballeros como Agnes se quedaran mudos por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso eso era…, lo que creían que era?

Dándole un mordisco, la princesa confirmó las sospechas de sus preocupados protectores. Una galleta. La princesa se estaba comiendo una galleta. Había tirado su pistola, en presencia de una criatura desconocida y potencialmente peligrosa, y se había puesto a comer galletas. Lo absurdo de la situación rallaba prácticamente la locura. ¿Pero qué demonios tenía planeado la princesa? ¿Acaso quería morir? Justo cuando varios de los caballeros se dispusieron a imitar a Agnes y tratar de entrar para sacar a la princesa a rastras si fuera necesario, esta les hizo una discreta seña para que se quedaran quietos. Tratando de controlar sus impulsos de desobedecerla, los caballeros se quedaron en su puesto, contemplando con creciente nerviosismo como la princesa se terminaba tranquilamente su galleta, tarareando para sí una alegre cancioncita mientras se limpiaba las migas de la cara. Fue únicamente en ese instante que los caballeros lo notaron. El gruñido había cesado. En su lugar, se oía como un murmullo, como el ronroneo de un gato, solo que más grave y bestial, mientras que de vez en cuando se oía el sonido de alguien esnifando fuertemente en diferentes puntos de la estancia, cada vez más cercano al lugar donde se encontraba la princesa.

Henrietta sintió la presencia de aquel ser a su espalda, y sin mirar hacia atrás supo que estaba mirando por encima de su hombro para ver que estaba comiendo, olisqueando con curiosidad junto a su oreja. Rápidamente, Henrietta se dio la vuelta, esperando ver cómo, efectivamente, ese gesto provocó que la pequeña criatura volviera a esconderse entre las sombras. A pesar de los nervios, Henrietta no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. En cierto modo, era como un cachorrito curioso. Tal vez la gustara jugar.

-¿Quieres una?- preguntó al aire, sacando otra galleta y levantando por encima de su cabeza-. Vamos, no seas tímido. Están muy buenas- le aseguró, hablando con tono dulce y tranquilo. Algo pasó raudo y veloz por encima de su cabeza, y Henrietta se encontró que le faltaba la mayor parte de la galleta, arrancada sin haberse dado casi ni cuenta de cuando la había mordido. El sonido del crujir de la galleta siendo masticada y el sonido inconfundible de alguien tragando le indicó a Henrietta que había conseguido llamar la atención de aquel pequeño ser. Sonriendo, Henrietta tiró el resto de la galleta hacia las sombras del techo, sin que esta volviera a bajar. En vez de eso, volvió a oírse el crujir de la galleta, prueba de que aquel ser la había atrapado en el aire.

Sacando otra, Henrietta la volvió a levantar, tratando de discernir por donde iría esta vez el "ataque". Un crujido a su espalda llamó su atención, provocando que se diera la vuelta rápidamente, solo para sentir un tirón y como le arrebataban la galleta. Girándose de nuevo, la princesa consiguió entrever la forma de un extraño tentáculo lleno de espinas que, con la galleta atravesada en su punta, se adentró de nuevo en las sombras.- Ah, granujilla…- comentó divertida Henrietta. Por lo menos, no le había hecho daño. Eso de momento era buena noticia. Otra vez, Henrietta escuchó el sonido de la galleta haciéndose pedazos, y vio como unas cuantas migas caían enfrente de ella desde el techo, indicándole donde se encontraba el pequeño ladronzuelo.

Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, colgando de una de las vigas sujeto únicamente con un pie, como si fuera un murciélago. La criatura se relamió y fijo los dos puntos de luz roja que eran sus ojos en la princesa, que se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y a sacar otra galleta. Perplejo, la criatura subió de un salto a la viga, y volvió a perderse entre las sombras, el eco de sus pasos y gruñidos recorriendo toda la estancia.

-Parece que hay alguien más en palacio a quien le gustan estas galletas, aparte de a mi- comentó Henrietta con voz jovial, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto-. Veras, resulta que en vez de ser dulces como las otras galletas, estas son saladas, de manera que a poca gente les gustan. Pero yo creo que son un aperitivo delicioso, un…caprichito alternativo, no sé si me explico. Por lo que veo, tu opinas igual que yo, ¿cierto?- Un tentáculo salió de repente de de entre las sombras, su afilado extremo terminado en una brillante pinza que destacaba en contraste con la negrura del alargado apéndice, recubierto de venas rojas. Henrietta, haciendo uso de unos reflejos de los que no solía hacer gala, consiguió evitar que le arrebatara la galleta-. Ah, ah, aaaah~… No tan deprisa- canturreó, agitando juguetona el dedo diciendo que no-. Si quieres esta galleta, vas a tener que salir a la luz, donde pueda verte bien- La criatura cesó su gruñido, quedándose misteriosamente quieta, mientras Henrietta miraba de reojo a un lado y al otro tratando de localizarla-. Si no la quieres, me la tendré que comer yo…-comentó casualmente, haciendo el gesto de llevarse la galleta a la boca. En respuesta, la criatura soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y luego un rugido de enojo que sorprendió a los caballeros, pero que solo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Henrietta, mientras se cubría los oídos. Puede que no fuera del todo humano, pero estaba claro que era solo un niño. Solo ellos podían pillar un berrinche por tan poca cosa-. Si la quieres, entonces sal.

Una grave mezcla entre ronroneo y gruñido situada encima de ella llamó la atención de Henrietta. Allí, justo encima de su cabeza, se encontraba la criatura, colgando otra vez verticalmente de una de las vigas, mientras descendía lentamente hasta el suelo, sus dos brillantes ojos rojos fijos en ella y contrastando con su luz la oscuridad que los envolvía. Su pierna derecha, con la cual se había agarrado a la viga, se estiraba como si fuera de gelatina, mostrando unas extrañas fibras negras en las que palpitaban mas de aquellas brillantes venas rojas. Henrietta retrocedió, dejando espacio para que la criatura llegara hasta el suelo, sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de observar atentamente al otro. Cuando su hombro tocó el suelo, la criatura se soltó de la viga, replegando rápidamente su pierna y girando ágilmente en el suelo, poniéndose de pie sin dificultad.

Ahora que el extraño niño se encontraba a la luz enfrente de ella, Henrietta pudo notar varios detalles más que antes no había visto bien. Para empezar, vio que el cuerpo de aquel niño era bastante pequeño, su cabeza apenas llegando por debajo del pecho de ella. Sus ojos, que en el patio eran completamente rojos y con la pupila ampliamente rasgada, habían cambiado a un aspecto más humano, dejando de lado que el iris era rojo y que la pupila seguía rasgada como la de un felino. Su peculiar atuendo estaba manchado de lo que era bastante obvio que era sangre, y bastante reciente a juzgar por su aspecto. Con los brazos sujetos a su cuerpo por todas esas cintas y cadenas, Henrietta comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba descalzo. Cómo podía haber pateado a sus caballeros y destrozado el suelo a pisotones con los pies desnudos sin sufrir ningún daño escapaba a su comprensión. Otro misterio más que resolver. A juzgar por su postura semi agachada, su mirada de feroz en el rostro y el gruñido que escapaba de su boca entreabierta, plagada de afilados dientes, Henrietta sintió que el extraño joven no se fiaba de ella. Sonriéndole cálidamente, en un intento de inspirarle confianza, Henrietta se agachó, y le tendió la galleta, lo cual provocó que el joven retrocediera de un salto.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño- le aseguró con voz calmada y amable, manteniéndose inmóvil a la espera de que el niño diera el primer paso. Poco a poco, el joven infante se le fue acercando, mirando con desconfianza a Henrietta y a la galleta que sostenía alternativamente. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el joven se lanzó de cabeza contra la galleta, arrebatándosela de un mordisco y retrocediendo varios pasos, comiéndosela de espaldas a la princesa como un animal agazapado.

Mientras el niño estaba ocupado con la galleta, Henrietta aprovechó para acercársele poco a poco por la espalda, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos ni tampoco mucho ruido. Su plan…bueno, había funcionado. Eso era bueno. Lo malo era que su plan solo llegaba hasta ahí. A partir de ese punto, le tocaría improvisar sobre la marcha.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al niño, este se dio la vuelta de repente, mirando totalmente alerta a Henrietta y gruñéndole amenazador. Al verlo, en vez de retroceder, Henrietta levantó ambas manos y le mostro las palmas, en un gesto que ella esperaba que el niño entendiera como que no le quería hacer daño. Sacando otra galleta de la bolsa, Henrietta la partió en dos, comiéndose una mitad y tendiéndole la otra al niño. Al ver la galleta, este dejó de gruñir de repente, cambiando su gesto de rabia por uno de sorpresa y deseo. Girándose hacia Henrietta, el pequeño niño se acercó a la princesa, con toda su atención centrada en el aperitivo que esta sostenía.

De esta forma, Henrietta consiguió finalmente reunirse con su esquivo familiar, sentados tranquilamente en el suelo de la estancia compartiendo las galletas. Aunque al principio se había mostrado bastante desconfiado de la princesa, había acabado por relajarse a base de galletas, que devoraba una tras otra con avidez. Henrietta, por su parte, sonrió al ver que había conseguido calmar al alterado joven. De cerca… no daba tanto miedo. Si uno ignoraba su curioso color de pelo, la piel pálida y su ropa manchada de sangre, casi parecería un niño humano mas, gozando animado de las galletas que Henrietta le iba proporcionando. Sin darse ni cuenta, la mano libre de Henrietta acabó apoyada en la cabeza del joven y empezó a acariciarle sus blancos cabellos, los cuales tenían el tacto de la más fina seda. El niño, que se encontraba en esos momentos mordisqueando una galleta, miró sorprendido a Henrietta y se tensó, contemplando extrañado como le acariciaba la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Su expresión de confusión denotaba que ese niño no estaba muy acostumbrado a que la gente le acariciara, mirando receloso durante unos segundos a Henrietta, hasta que finalmente se relajó de nuevo y siguió con la galleta que tenia a medias, permitiendo a la princesa continuar acariciando su cabeza. Henrietta notó, divertida, que el niño había empezado a ronronear como un gatito, aunque tenía que admitir que era un ronroneo un tanto siniestro. Sonaba como el gruñido cavernoso de alguna criatura oscura, lo cual desentonaba bastante teniendo en cuenta el infantil aspecto de su creador. Henrietta decidió ignorarlo, y le pasó otra galleta al ver como se tragaba la anterior.

...

Cinco minutos más tarde, los caballeros de la entrada vieron acercarse con paso tranquilo y relajado a su princesa, la cual sonreía calmadamente a pesar de habérselas visto con una criatura como aquel niño… ¡QUE ESTABA JUSTO DETRÁS DE ELLA! Rápidamente todos los caballeros echaron mano de sus espadas, pistolas y varitas, mientras el niño se tensaba y se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Alto todo el mundo!- ordenó Henrietta a sus caballeros, girándose luego hacia el niño y levantando energéticamente el índice frente a él-. ¡No! ¡Quieto, o no habrá más galletas!- Obviamente horrorizado ante la idea de un futuro sin más galletas, el niño miró algo confuso e indeciso a Henrietta y al resto de presentes, hasta que finalmente miró resignado a Henrietta y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Más relajada, Henrietta volvió a sonreírle, poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda y acompañándolo hacia las escaleras, ante la atenta y bastante impresionada mirada de sus caballeros, que no podían creerse lo que su princesa acababa de conseguir. Era como si hubiera conseguido domesticar a aquel ser tan violento solo con galletas, dominándolo con facilidad cuando ni todos los caballeros y mosqueteros juntos habían podido ni siquiera alcanzarle ni una vez. Justo cuando se disponían a llegar a las escaleras, el niño se escondió rápidamente detrás de la princesa, quien le miró con cara de no entender que pasaba, y en ese momento apareció por ellas resollando Mazarin, seguido por un grupo de guardias.

-¡Princesa Henrietta!- exclamó al verla, entre jadeos y procurando recuperar el aliento-. Siento… siento el retraso…Me alegro mucho de ver que... ¡AAAAAaaah!- gritó alarmado el cardenal, al ver asomarse tímidamente desde detrás de la princesa al ser que había conmocionado a todo el palacio en tan poco tiempo. Retrocediendo todo lo que pudo, el cardenal lo señaló espantado, boqueando para articular palabras coherentes a pesar de la impresión, mientras el niño volvía a esconder la cabeza detrás de Henrietta, pegándosele al cuerpo como si no quisiera ser visto-. ¡ESA…ESA…ESA…COSA, ESTA DETRÁS DE USTED, PRINCESA! ¡G-g-guardias, arrestadlo…!- ordenó muy alterado a los guardias que le seguían, los cuales no parecían especialmente contentos de tener que acercarse a aquel niño, habiendo visto el poco éxito que habían tenido los caballeros y mosqueteros en su intento de captura anterior. Sin embargo, Henrietta no estaba dispuesta a permitirles que continuaran persiguiendo al pobre chico. Poniéndolo enfrente de ella, lo abrazó protectoramente desde atrás, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y confusión por parte del niño, y otras tantas por parte de Mazarin y los guardias.

-¡No haréis tal cosa, cardenal! Este niño no es un peligro, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer.

-¡P-pero princesa, ¿es que no habéis visto con que ferocidad ha atacado a los caballeros en el patio?! ¡Es más que obvio que no se trata de un niño normal!

-Es posible, pero donde usted ve a un monstruo yo solo veo a un niño pequeño que está asustado y confundido, y no permitiré que se le persiga como a un animal sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar que no es una amenaza.- Tras dejar clara su opinión, Henrietta se llevó al niño escaleras abajo, dejando atrás a un bastante perplejo grupo de caballeros, guardias y a su consejero.

...

-¿Mas tranquilo?-preguntó Henrietta al niño, sentados uno frente al otro en la cama de la princesa, en sus aposentos privados. Henrietta lo había llevado allí después de bajar de la torre, habiendo sido perseguida brevemente por Mazarin y el resto de la guardia, y tras haber acordado los términos de lo que Henrietta había llamado "una presentación formal y como era debida entre amo y familiar para evitar mas malentendidos como aquel". Mazarin había insistido en que debía llevarse a cabo en el calabozo, con el niño encerrado en una celda y sujeto con cadenas a la pared, mientras que la princesa podría hablar con él a través del ventanuco. La princesa, horrorizada, había insistido en hablar con él a solas en su alcoba, sin que nadie los molestara. Tras haberlo discutido durante un buen rato, habían llegado a un punto intermedio: Henrietta y el niño hablarían en la alcoba de la princesa, pero se mantendrían separados y deberían haber varios caballeros presentes para velar por su seguridad en todo momento. Así pues, Henrietta había permitido que Mazarin escogiera a un pequeño grupo de guardias, en vista que tanto Wardes como Agnes se encontraban en esos momentos en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por los sanadores. Situados a ambos lados de las puertas y ventanas, no dejaban de observar al niño ni un instante, mientras el anciano cardenal se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a ellos, contemplando intranquilo a la princesa y a su…familiar.

Este, desde el mismo momento en que había visto la cama, no había parado quieto. Tras tantearla brevemente con el pie, había saltado encima de ella entre gritos de asombro y risas, botando en ella alegremente como si nunca antes hubiera visto una cama. Henrietta le había dejado jugar durante unos minutos, sonriendo al verle disfrutar tanto de algo tan sencillo como la suavidad de su cama, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía hacer que la cama crujiera tanto con cada bote. Al final, mas calmado, el niño se había estirado bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en el suave colchón.

Carraspeando, Henrietta llamó la atención de su familiar, que todavía estirado giró la cara para poder mirarla de frente, con el mismo gesto de curiosidad que había presentado durante todo el camino hasta su alcoba, donde no había dejado de observarlo todo con asombro.

-Bien, antes de que empecemos, debo preguntarte una cosa- empezó a decir Henrietta. Señalándose a sí misma, continuó:- ¿Puedes entenderme?- El niño asintió-. Bien. Y tú, ¿puedes hablar?- preguntó, señalándole a él. Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, el niño volvió a asentir-. ¡Genial! Yo me llamo Henrietta Enriqueta Ana Estuardo de Tristain, aunque puedes llamarme solo Henrietta. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Durante unos instantes, el niño miró al techo con aire pensativo. ¿Su nombre? Su nombre… En realidad, no tenía nombre. Nadie se había molestado nunca en ponerle uno. Lo más parecido que tenia a un nombre era su nombre en clave, PARIAH, de manera que tendría que servir.

-PA…PARIAH…-alcanzó a decir, con una voz de niño algo rasposa e insegura. En los treinta y cuatro años que tenia de vida, apenas había dicho un par de frases en total, ya que los investigadores de la Blackwatch nunca se habían mostrado muy dispuestos a enseñarle a hablar. Tirando únicamente con los recuerdos y experiencias de los hombres y mujeres a los que había consumido en el pasado, PARIAH había aprendido a hacerlo, entre otras cosas.

-¡Vaya, con que te llamas Pariah!- comentó alegre Henrietta, visiblemente contenta de haber conseguido invocar a un familiar que hablara, aunque se tratara de un niño tan extraño como aquel-. Es un nombre muy bonito. Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Pariah.

-Nunca antes había oído que un familiar hablara- comentó Mazarin con curiosidad. Al oírle hablar, PARIAH se giró hacia el cardenal, mirándolo con desconfianza y gruñéndole ligeramente. El cardenal, al verlo, se encogió ligeramente por el miedo, procurando apartarse lo máximo posible que le permitía la silla en la que se encontraba.

-Por supuesto que habla, cardenal. Es un niño al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué no iba a hablar?-respondió Henrietta, nada alegre por la interrupción del cardenal.

-Y eso es lo mas raro de todo, princesa. ¿Dónde se es visto que un mago invoque a un ser humano? Lo único que se suele invocar en estos casos son animales, o…-dijo, mirando de reojo a PARIAH. Entendiendo rápidamente lo que el cardenal estaba insinuando, Henrietta se apresuró a salir en defensa de su familiar.

-¡El no es un monstruo, cardenal, ni tampoco es un demonio!- comentó bastante escandalizada, a lo cual PARIAH simplemente asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Si? ¿Si, qué?-preguntó Henrietta.

-Si que soy un monstruo-comentó él como si tal cosa, algo mas claro que antes. Al oírlo, las sospechas de Mazarin fueron en aumento, mientras Henrietta se le acercaba ligeramente y miraba con gesto de preocupación.

-No pequeño, no eres un monstruo… ¿Quién…quien ha dicho que lo seas?

-Los científicos de la Blackwatch.

-¿Quiénes…?-preguntó Mazarin, confundido.

-Los que me tenían encerrado.- PARIAH hablaba como si tal cosa, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Henrietta, por otra parte, empezó a preocuparse muy seriamente por aquel niño.

-¿Co-como que te tenían encerrado? ¿Dónde, por qué?- quiso saber la princesa, decidida a llevar ante la justicia a quienes se hubieran atrevido a encerrar a aquel pobre niño.

-¿Tiene que ver con las cosas que haces?-preguntó Mazarin, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora por parte de Henrietta, que veía la verdad tras el tono de aquella pregunta. PARIAH simplemente asintió.

-A ver, veamos… Vamos a…vamos a empezar por el principio-dijo Henrietta, acercándose más a PARIAH, que se había dado la vuelta y contemplaba en esos momentos el techo agitando los pies en el aire-. Veamos, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Lo sabes?- PARIAH negó con la cabeza-. Ya veo… ¿Y familia? ¿Tienes familia?- PARIAH negó con la cabeza otra vez-. ¿No? ¿Ni mama, ni papa…?-. PARIAH volvió a negar por tercera vez. Henrietta se estaba quedando sin ideas. Sus intentos por entablar conversación con el niño para así averiguar solapadamente quien o que era estaban resultando ser un perfecto fracaso. En cierta manera, se sentía bastante incómoda por el poco tacto con el que estaban interrogando al pequeño-. Ehmmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Majestad, con el debido respeto, creo que hay cuestiones más importantes que deberían plantearse cuanto antes, en vez de estas preguntas triviales- comentó Mazarin.

-Querer saber más sobre él no es "trivial", mi estimado cardenal. Como poco, es mera cortesía, y yo verdaderamente quiero saber más de él.

-Pues preguntadle qué es directamente, que es lo más importante en estos momentos.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Esta asustado, confundido, y no quiero atosigarlo sin razón- respondió Henrietta, contemplando como PARIAH continuaba dando vueltas en la cama, aparentemente ajeno a la conversación entre ellos dos-. Vayamos paso a paso… Pariah, ¿cuántos años tienes?

PARIAH parecía meditar sobre esa pregunta. Nunca se lo había planteado. ¿Cuántos años hacia desde que lo habían encerrado? Sus primeros recuerdos habían sido ya en la celda de la base, y eso había sido todo. Hurgando rápidamente en los recuerdos extraídos de los científicos y de los Evolucionados que había absorbido, PARIAH encontró el número que buscaba.

-Treinta y cuatro- respondió decidido, contento de poder responder a una de las preguntas de aquella chica tan guapa. La forma en que le trataba era diferente a como le habían estado tratando a lo largo de su vida. No había dolor, ni fría indiferencia, ni siquiera una falsa alegría, como había fingido aquella extraña mujer que le había dicho que había ido a cuidar de él, días antes de que él acabara por comérsela. Era…agradable, si es que eso que sentía era agradable. Le costaba definirlo con exactitud, no habiéndolo sentido nunca antes en su vida.

Henrietta y Mazarin se quedaron a cuadros al oír la respuesta del niño. ¿Treinta y cuatro años? ¿Cómo demonios iba a tener ese niño treinta y cuatro años? Eso significaría que tendría casi el doble de edad que Henrietta, y poco más de la mitad de edad que el cardenal.

-Ja…jajaja…ja… ¿así que treinta y cuatro, eh?- comentó Henrietta, riendo torpemente ante lo que creía que había sido una mentirijilla del niño, o tal vez un error suyo al contar. Ni de broma se iba a creer que ese niño fuera más mayor que ella. ¡Por Brimir, pero si lo había amansado a base de galletas!-. Vaya, ¡pues que mayor, y no se te nota para nada! Eso significa que eres mucho más viejo que yo, que solo tengo diecisiete.

Mientras que Henrietta procuraba tomarse la noticia como una broma, Mazarin no pudo evitar seguir sospechando de aquel extraño niño que afirmaba tener treinta y cuatro años de edad. Sus habilidades, su carácter,… Todo en el indicaba que no era, por mucho, humano. ¡Si tan solo pudiera hacer entrar en razón a la princesa, que adoptara las medidas de seguridad pertinentes…!

-Bueno, seguro que te preguntarás donde estas, y que haces aquí, ¿no?- preguntó Henrietta, y PARIAH se la quedó mirando con su habitual expresión de asombro, escuchando atento cada una de sus palabras-. Para empezar, te encuentras en el palacio real del reino de Tristania, situado en su capital, Tristain, en el continente de Halkeginia. ¿Tú de qué país eres?- PARIAH se encogió de hombros-. ¿No lo sabes? Vaya…- Henrietta miró cabizbaja a PARIAH, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo-. Oye, ¿qué te parece si antes de nada te quitamos esas correas? ¿Eh, que me dices?- PARIAH, muy animado de repente, asintió varias veces con emoción, arrancando una sonrisa a Henrietta al verlo tan contento. Mazarin, por supuesto, volvió a meterse.

-¡Princesa, debo oponerme enérgicamente! Habiendo visto de lo que es capaz solo con sus piernas y dientes, no quiero ni pensar en lo peligroso que se volvería si, encima, le liberamos los brazos.

-¿Y que espera que haga? ¿Qué lo deje atado toda su vida? ¿Qué lo trate como a un esclavo, o como a un animal al que deba encadenar sin haberlo conocido antes? ¿Es eso lo que me está sugiriendo, cardenal Mazarin?- exclamó bastante enfadada la princesa, obligando al azorado cardenal a encogerse de nuevo en su silla. Decidida, Henrietta echó mano de su cetro, y con un encantamiento liberó a PARIAH de sus cadenas. Después, poco a poco, empezó a soltarle con sus propias manos las diversas correas que mantenían sujetas las mangas de su traje, atándole los brazos al cuerpo. Mientras trabajaba, Henrietta no pudo evitar notar que, a pesar del obvio desgaste del cuero por parte de los años, no parecía que nadie hubiera aflojado aquellas cintas en mucho, mucho tiempo. La princesa apretó los dientes, imaginándose enrabiada el severo castigo que aplicaría a quien fuera que hubiera hecho pasar por aquello a un niño, aunque fuera uno tan extraño como él. Finalmente, la última cinta salió de su sitio, y los brazos de PARIAH fueron liberados. Al verse suelto, PARIAH contempló con sus ya habituales ojos de asombro sus propias manos, tan pálidas como el resto de su piel. Flexionando las manos y los brazos con una flexibilidad que Henrietta no pudo evitar contemplar con asombro, PARIAH estiró los adormecidos músculos en ángulos solo alcanzados por expertos contorsionistas, provocando que sus huesos crujieran a causa del desacostumbrado esfuerzo y la falta de ejercicio. Mientras que Henrietta contemplaba satisfecha el evidente alivio del joven, Mazarin no pudo evitar mirarle con renovada suspicacia, tratando de evaluar el grado de peligrosidad que tendría ahora aquel ser.

-Bien, sigamos… La razón por la que estás aquí, Pariah, es porque yo te he invocado para que te conviertas en mi familiar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- PARIAH negó con la cabeza-. Un familiar es una criatura que los magos invocamos con nuestra magia para que se conviertan en nuestros compañeros de por vida. El familiar invocado suele ser aquella criatura que, supuestamente, mejor vaya en concordancia con el mago, lo cual…-comentó, examinando al joven de arriba abajo, recordando todos los problemas que había ocasionado desde su llegada, mientras PARIAH le devolvía la mirada sin comprender porque le miraba así, ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusion-…no sé donde me deja eso a mí exactamente, pero no entraremos en más detalles. Lo que intento decir es…-Henrietta cogió las manos de PARIAH, el cual vio como sus pequeñas manos eran envueltas por las suaves manos de la princesa, y la miró con renovado asombro. Nunca antes nadie le había cogido de las manos-… ¿querrías ser mi familiar? Puesto que solo eres un niño, a pesar de que afirmas tener treinta y cuatro años-comentó con una sonrisa- y ser tan poderoso, no te obligaré si no es lo que quieres, ni te obligaré a volver a ese horrible lugar del que has conseguido escapar si me dices que no.

PARIAH meditó sobre ello durante unos segundos. Por el tono de Henrietta, parecía decir la verdad. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa. Parecía como si estuviera… desesperada. Tal vez…tal vez realmente necesitara su ayuda. Y ella había sido muy buena con él, sacándole inconscientemente de aquel lugar tan malo y sin mostrar excesivo temor desde el momento en que se habían visto. No entendía del todo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. PARIAH miró a Henrietta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haré.- La princesa sonrió con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-¿En serio que lo harás? ¡Bien! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!-exclamó, abrazando de pronto a PARIAH. Este, al verse envuelto por los brazos de la joven, se tensó durante unos instantes, creyendo que se trataba de un ataque. Sin embargo, al notar que no solo no dolía, sino que era bastante agradable, el joven infectado empezó a relajarse, disfrutando en silencio de aquella nueva sensación-. Muy bien, entonces, empecemos con la ceremonia de sellado. Es posible que esto te duela un poco, así que intenta soportarlo, ¿vale?- Al ver que PARIAH asentía, Henrietta empezó a entonar la última parte del conjuro-. Santo fundador, que guardas la llave del poder de los cinco elementos. Bendice a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar…- y tras pronunciar estas palabras, Henrietta besó la frente de PARIAH, dejándolo completamente anonadado al recibir el primer beso de su vida, tan cálido y suave que ni el mismo se lo podía creer. En cuanto los labios de la princesa dejaron de tocar su piel, una sensación de calor bastante intensa brotó en el interior de su mano derecha, a medida que una extraña marca hizo acto de presencia en su palma. Como grabada a fuego, en ella se encontraba un extraño símbolo, parecido a un complejo circulo de runas con una rosa en el centro y una corona encima de esta, brillando con gran intensidad. Después, su mano volvió a la normalidad, dejando atrás aquel misterioso dibujo-. Muy bien, pues ya está. Ya eres oficialmente mi familiar, marcado con mi sello personal y todo-comentó Henrietta, pasando el dedo por la marca de la mano de PARIAH. Este se quedó contemplando con gran interés el dibujo, observándolo desde todos los ángulos.

Aprovechando que el ser se encontraba distraído, Mazarin aprovechó para acercarse a la princesa.

-Majestad, una cosa que os quería comentar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estáis segura de lo que hacéis? Quiero decir, no tenemos ni idea de lo que es, aparte de que es miles de veces más fuerte que un ser humano normal, y que alguien lo encerró y maniató por ello. Además, hay que pensar en lo que opinara el pueblo y el resto de nobles al verlo. Creerán que habéis esclavizado a un niño, nada menos.

-¿Creéis que no me he dado cuenta, que no lo he pensado yo misma? No sé qué pensará de esto el resto del mundo, cardenal, pero lo que si se es que yo realicé la ceremonia de invocación, y Pariah acudió a mi llamada. Lo que si se, es que tiene la clase de fuerza que buscaba en mi familiar, la clase de fuerza que necesito en este momento. Y lo que tengo más que claro es que, aunque no fuera más que un niño normal, no me desharía de él ni aunque mi vida corriera peligro por quedármelo. Me niego a abandonar a un pobre niño que no tiene a donde ir ni a nadie que cuide de él, si yo puedo hacer algo para remediarlo.- Henrietta habló con decisión, contemplando de reojo como Pariah parecía absorto con la marca que había aparecido en su piel, olisqueándola con curiosidad y dándole un par de lametones de prueba. Mazarin, que seguía sin estar muy convencido, simplemente suspiró con resignación.

-Sea pues, majestad.

Mirando a Henrietta, PARIAH señaló la marca que le había salido en la mano.

-¿Marca?-preguntó, señalando su mano y a Henrietta.

-Ah, no, yo no tengo esa marca. La marca solo aparece en el cuerpo del familiar, no en el del invocador-explicó la princesa. Entonces, PARIAH pareció ponerse a pensar, y de repente se le ocurrió algo. Cogiéndole de la mano izquierda a Henrietta, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y la mirada de confusión de la princesa, PARIAH le dio un mordisco en el dorso de la mano, arrancándole un corto gemido de dolor. Al ver el mordisco, los caballeros desenfundaron rápidamente sus espadas, con la intención de abalanzarse sobre aquel ser que había osado atacar a su princesa. Esta, sin embargo, les hizo un silencioso gesto para que se detuvieran, obviamente conteniendo las ganas de chillar de dolor y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Finalmente, PARIAH la soltó, revelando la marca de la sangrienta mordedura que ahora cubría el lateral de la palma de la princesa, con pequeños regueros de sangre que manaban de la misma. Para sorpresa de todos, los agujeros en la carne de la princesa se cerraron rápidamente, dejando únicamente unas pálidas cicatrices redondas dispuestas en forma de círculo que le recorrían tanto la palma como el dorso de la mano. El dolor había desaparecido, dejando atrás únicamente los tenues rastros de su sangre, que rápidamente se secaron.

-Marca- dijo PARIAH de nuevo, levantando la mano con las runas en dirección a la princesa, que le miraba sin entender nada-. ¡Marca!

Recelosa, la princesa levantó también su mano marcada, y poco a poco la juntó con la de su familiar, sus palmas de diferentes tamaños pegadas la una contra la otra. Entonces, PARIAH sonrió ampliamente, obviamente satisfecho con el resultado final.

-Ahora, los dos tenemos marca-comentó, su cara siendo la viva imagen de la felicidad y la inocencia. Henrietta se relajó un poco, extrañamente feliz de ver a su pequeño familiar tan contento, sonriendo ampliamente como solo un niño era capaz de hacerlo. Nadie lo hubiera podido distinguir de un niño normal en aquel momento. ¿Qué más daba que fuera..., bueno, lo que fuera? Ya se preocuparían de eso mas tarde.

Un tremendo gruñido resonó por toda la estancia, alertando a Mazarin, Henrietta y a los caballeros, que creyeron que el pequeño familiar de la princesa se disponía a atacarles. Sin embargo, aquel sonido no había venido de su garganta, sino de su estomago, en el cual PARIAH apoyó una de sus manos, de nuevo con su habitual expresión de impasible asombro y algo de incomodidad.

-Estoooo…Creo…creo que ya es la hora de comer, ¿no, cardenal?-preguntó de repente Henrietta, saliendo del estupor en el que había caído al escuchar un sonido tan extraño y grave viniendo del estómago de un niño tan pequeño.

-Cierto, cierto…-comentó el cardenal, algo aturdido el también.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a comer?-preguntó la princesa a PARIAH, bajándose de la cama y tendiéndole su mano marcada. Asintiendo inocentemente, PARIAH saltó también de la cama, agarrándole la mano a la princesa con su propia mano marcada, mientras la singular pareja salía de la sala en dirección al comedor. Mazarin les vio marcharse algo impresionado por todo lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que la princesa no iba a atender a razones. Así pues, la tarea de protegerla de aquel extraño ser, hasta que se determinara si era o no una amenaza, debería recaer sobre sus hombros. "Que así sea", pensó con determinación. Si hiciera falta, no dudaría en eliminar a aquel ser, por muy niño que pudiera parecer. Que el santo fundador le perdonara por ello.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 completado. A pesar de haberlo revisado como mil veces, sigue sin gustarme un poco el aspecto que ha tenido la conversación entre Henrietta y PARIAH, en el sentido en que creo que me ha salido muy forzada, no sé si me explico. Es como si Henrietta quisiera hacerle su familiar si o si, sin importarle que sea un niño o no, cuando lo que intentaba mostrar era que Henrietta veía aquel asunto de otra manera distinta. Después de todo, en el patio había quedado claro que, como mínimo, no era del todo humano, aunque Henrietta se esfuerce por tratarlo como tal. En fin, si no lo veo claro, ya lo corregiré en otro capítulo, que no se alarme nadie.**

 **Espero que os guste como esta yendo la historia, y antes de que alguien lo comente, que no se alarme. Puede que PARIAH parezca un poco "light" al principio, pero planeo que haya mucha sangre y chicha mas adelante en la historia. Que no se preocupe nadie.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Poder

Ese mismo día, mas tarde:

Una vez más, Henrietta quedó sorprendida por las habilidades de su pequeño familiar. Nunca antes había visto a nadie comer tanto ni tan rápido.

Henrietta y PARIAH había bajado al gran comedor del palacio, donde los cocineros se habían encargado ya de tenerle lista la comida, junto con otros tantos platos similares para su recién invocado familiar. Sentándose elegantemente a la mesa, Henrietta había juntado las manos para darle las gracias a Brimir por los alimentos recibidos, cuando de repente PARIAH pasó al ataque. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de la princesa y su escolta, el pequeño niño empezó a agarrar grandes puñados de comida y a metérselos en la boca, vaciando los platos más rápidamente de lo que los cocineros podían rellenárselo. A pesar de su velocidad, Henrietta pudo notar que muchos platos no llegó a tocarlos directamente. En su lugar, era como si unos tentaculillos le salieran del cuerpo y atraparan el alimento, disolviéndolo e incorporándolo directamente en su interior. Finalmente, PARIAH soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, tras haber devorado el equivalente a un banquete para varias docenas de personas, con Henrietta tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta de que no había ni empezado a comer ella misma, demasiado absorta como estaba viendo comer a su familiar. "Tendré que enseñarle modales, o las recepciones de aquí en adelante van a ser un infierno…", pensó resignada la princesa, dando un pequeño bocado a su comida. Y lo que era más importante, ¿por cuánto le iba a salir alimentar diariamente a aquel niño? Habiendo visto lo que comía, era bastante capaz de vaciar la despensa de palacio en una semana o menos, si no vigilaban.

Después de la comida, Henrietta tuvo que asistir más de sus tediosas lecciones, con PARIAH como espectador silencioso. Aquel día, su instructor había decidido que practicarían baile en el salón del palacio, una estancia de grandes proporciones donde en numerosas ocasiones se habían llevado a cabo banquetes, bailes y fiestas para la nobleza. En aquellos momentos, el salón estaba casi vacío. Los suelo de mármol estaban siendo pulidos en varios puntos por varios sirvientes, mientras otros tantos se apresuraban a limpiar los intrincados ornamentos de las paredes, o a quitar los restos de cera de las grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo y de las arañas de cristal. En el centro de la sala, Henrietta se esforzaba por seguir las instrucciones de su profesor, dando elegantes vueltas mientras fingía bailar con alguien. A un lado, sentado silencioso en una silla, se encontraba PARIAH, observándolos desde la distancia.

-Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Pasos más largos, majestad. Recordad que tenéis toda la pista para vos- dijo el instructor, un hombre de unos treinta años que vestía con elegante modestia, y que lucia una coleta de pelo oscura que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y algo demasiado parecido a pintalabios carmín en los labios. Acompañando los pasos de la princesa con los suyos, fue guiando cada uno de sus pasos con calma, pero con firmeza-…gire un poco mas…Muy bien, siga así…Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…

Henrietta, mientras continuaba bailando con su estricto acompañante (mientras trataba de no reírse de su peculiar modo de hablar, más parecido al de una mujer que al de un hombre), no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a PARIAH, que contemplaba con infantil asombro las grandes estancias del palacio, y con sumo interés las lecciones de la princesa. "Pobre, debe de estar muy aburrido…", pensó Henrietta, decidida a jugar con él en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Por ahora, se centraría en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, sus lecciones de baile eran unas de las pocas cosas que ella disfrutaba de practicar.

Por su parte, PARIAH contemplaba los elegantes giros de la princesa con asombro. Parecía muy divertido, y nada complicado. Haciendo uso de sus sentidos y su excelente visión, PARIAH fue consciente de cada gesto y movimiento de la princesa. La distancia de sus pasos, el ángulo de giro, el ritmo al que se movía,… Sus ojos incluso podían captar pequeños detalles como el movimiento de sus músculos, o el brillo de su mirada cada vez que la princesa se giraba hacia donde estaba él.

Inconscientemente, PARIAH descendió de la silla, imitando la postura de la princesa. Recordando como la había visto moverse, PARIAH empezó a bailar el también, imitando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había visto hacer a la princesa una y otra vez. A pesar de no disponer de pareja como ella, PARIAH consiguió recrear cada uno de los complicados giros y pasos de aquel baile, llamando rápidamente la atención de algunos de los sirvientes. De reojo, Henrietta vio como su pequeño familiar bailaba a la par que ella, contemplando entre divertida y curiosa como parecía bailar con bastante habilidad con su imaginario acompañante. Por supuesto, el instructor de baile también se percató de los movimientos de PARIAH.

-No, nononono…- dijo, soltando a la princesa y acercándose rápidamente hacia PARIAH, que se había detenido en medio de un giro para ver acercarse al estrafalario profesor-. Tienes estilo, pequeño, pero tu baile está cubierto de errores, y además esa parte corresponde al lado de la dama. Los caballeros bailan así…-y dicho lo cual, el instructor se dispuso a hacer una demostración de baile, esperando impresionar al pequeño acompañante de la princesa y mostrarle como debía bailar uno en la corte. Sin embargo, en vez de quedarse a mirar como bailaba, el instructor se fijo en que aquel pequeñajo de ojos extraños había empezado a imitar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos a la perfección, bailando a su lado como si del reflejo de un espejo se tratara. ¿Acaso se creía que podía hacer lo mismo que él tan fácilmente? "Hmpf, no creas que la danza es tan sencilla, chico… A ver si puedes imitar… ¡ESTO!", pensó molesto el instructor, decidido a no dejarse ridiculizar tan fácilmente. De golpe y porrazo, el instructor empezó a bailar en solitario, cambiando a un estilo de baile más complicado y técnico, repleto de complicadas piruetas, giros múltiples, y enrevesadas posiciones de brazos, piernas e incluso dedos. A pesar de su entrenamiento y de sus años de práctica, pronto el instructor empezó a sentir como su frente se perlaba de sudor, pero aun así sonrió satisfecho. "Ja, ¿qué te ha parecido eso? Tal vez ahora comprendas que la danza no es algo que puedas dominar tan-¿¡QUE!?". Sorprendido, el instructor descubrió que el joven de antes no solo le había seguido el ritmo, copiando cada uno de sus movimientos con una precisión milimétrica mientras no apartaba la vista de él ni por un instante, sino que encima no parecía ni estar cansado ni agitado. Cada giro, cada postura, cada salto… Era como verse en un extraño espejo. Sus movimientos estaban ahí, claramente, pero su cuerpo era totalmente diferente. La facilidad con la que aquel niño parecía realizar las hazañas que tantos años de riguroso entrenamiento le había llevado dominar era…insultante. Aunque, tenía que admitir, también resultaba inspirador. Con un poco de práctica, aquel joven prodigio podría llegar a convertirse en la envidia de todos los salones de baile del país. Si lo convertía en su aprendiz…

Henrietta, por su parte, se encontraba fascinada contemplando el singular duelo que parecían estar teniendo su instructor de baile y su pequeño familiar. Por un lado, el instructor se esforzaba por conseguir que PARIAH se equivocara, realizando pasos de baile tan perfectos y complicados que Henrietta supo nada más verlos que ella nunca llegaría a dominarlos jamás. Y, sin embargo, PARIAH parecía imitarle a la perfección sin problemas, sin dejar de mirar ni por un instante al agitado profesor. Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su estricto profesor parecía encontrar la horma de su zapato en aquel joven, mientras ambos realizaban su improvisada exhibición de danza para goce y disfrute de la princesa y de cuantos sirvientes se encontraban allí, demasiado absortos con aquel singular espectáculo como seguir limpiando.

Finalmente, el instructor puso cara de admitir su derrota, y finalizo su danza con una postura complicada y elegante. Postura que, obviamente, PARIAH imitó a la perfección, salvo su rostro, que continuaba tan impasible como al principio, con sus dos ojos fijos todavía en el derrotado profesor. Henrietta y los sirvientes aplaudieron la habilidad de ambos bailarines, mientras el antes cabizbajo profesor parecía centrar su atención de golpe en PARIAH, acercándosele con pasos agigantados. Agarrándolo por los hombros, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin causar cambio alguno en la expresión de PARIAH.

-Joven, conviértete en mi aprendiz-dijo con firmeza, mientras Henrietta contemplaba preocupada aquello y se apresuraba a llegar hasta ellos-. Hazlo, y juntos seremos los más grandes… ¿eh?- Sin previo aviso, PARIAH agarró al sorprendido profesor por la camisa, y sin esfuerzo lo lanzó hacia arriba, convirtiéndolo de repente en un espantado proyectil humano que chillaba con voz muy aguda. Por suerte, su cuerpo fue a chocar contra la araña de cristal, donde se quedó enredado mientras gritaba que lo ayudaran y que lo bajaran de allí en seguida con voz estridente.

-¡Pariah! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó alarmada Henrietta, mientras ella y PARIAH contemplaban patalear al asustado profesor.

-Era raro…y estaba muy cerca-comentó PARIAH, arrugando levemente el entrecejo, como si los pataleos del espantado profesor lo molestaran.

Mientras llegaban los criados con una escalera larga, Henrietta no pudo evitar mirar a su familiar algo preocupada y suspirar. Parecía que aún le quedaba muuuucho por trabajar con él…

...

De esa manera, Henrietta y PARIAH empezaron a convivir como ama y familiar en el castillo. A pesar de las protestas de la princesa, Mazarin había insistido en que no era conveniente que pasara todas sus horas libres con aquel extraño ser, arguyendo que no era seguro e insistiendo en que permaneciera vigilado en todo momento. Además Agnes, que recientemente había salido de la enfermería donde habían tratado sus heridas, apoyó la idea del cardenal, de manera que Henrietta tuvo que ceder. PARIAH fue encerrado en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del palacio, donde disponía de una amplia cama en la que descansar, suficiente comida para varios días, y una gruesa escolta que vigilaba su puerta día y noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas medidas de seguridad, nadie pudo impedir que PARIAH explorara a sus anchas el palacio.

El primer día de "cautiverio", PARIAH había descubierto un pequeño agujero en la pared del tamaño de un ratón. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, había modificado su cuerpo para descomponerlo en una maraña de fibras y tentáculos que le permitieron arrastrarse como una serpiente a través del agujero, que recorría el interior de los muros de la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto continuo. Desde allí, fue cuestión de colgarse del techo y avanzar desde allí, aprovechando que nadie miraba nunca al techo sin necesidad. De vez en cuando, PARIAH se veía obligado a ocultarse, utilizando sus poderes para mimetizarse brevemente con el ambiente, cambiando la pigmentación de su cuerpo para imitar el color y patrón de las paredes. Haciendo uso de estas dos técnicas, PARIAH podía moverse libremente por palacio sin que nadie le encontrara nunca.

En cuanto se aburría de explorar las salas de palacio, PARIAH iba siempre, sin excepción, al encuentro con Henrietta, la cual siempre sonreía al ver que su joven familiar había conseguido escaparse una vez más, por mucho que Mazarin aumentara la seguridad con cada intento de fuga. Aunque la princesa lo regañaba un poco a petición del cardenal, de espaldas a él le agradecía que hiciera todo aquel esfuerzo por reunirse con ella y alegrarle el día, y siempre lo recompensaba con alguna caricia o alguna otra clase de premio, como dando orden a sus caballeros para que cesaran la búsqueda y le permitieran observar la vida en palacio con tranquilidad. A veces, PARIAH se quedaba viendo trabajar a Henrietta, ya fuera escribiendo informes, tomando lecciones, o charlando con algún noble o mercader importante, procurando siempre mantenerse alejado de su vista en estos últimos casos. La primera vez que Henrietta vio a PARIAH camuflarse contra una pared, no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. En otras ocasiones, Henrietta lo llevaba a ver cómo funcionaban las cosas por palacio, explicándole la tarea de cada sirviente que encontraban, mostrándole como entrenaba Agnes a sus mosqueteras (PARIAH parecía haber disfrutado mucho aquello, a juzgar por lo infantilmente atento y emocionado que parecía al ver las formaciones de batalla de las caballeras, mientras imitaba las posiciones y posturas de Agnes), o simplemente charlando con él animadamente, confiándole sus preocupaciones e inquietudes como si se tratara de su confidente. Por su parte, PARIAH se limitaba a escuchar interesado cada palabra de la princesa, haciendo pocos o ningún comentario al respecto.

De vez en cuando, la princesa conseguía sonsacarle algo de información a PARIAH sobre él mismo, usando preguntas y algún que otro soborno a base de galletas. De esta manera, Henrietta aprendió muchas cosas, como que PARIAH parecía venir de un pequeño pueblo llamado Hope, y que nunca había conocido a su padre. A su madre se la habían llevado cuando él había nacido, y nunca más la había vuelto a ver (extrañamente, PARIAH había comentado que creía que su madre había muerto, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Tampoco parecía muy afectado por ello). Los mismos hombres que les había separado eran los que lo habían tenido encerrado desde el momento de su nacimiento, realizando experimentos con él desde el principio. Mientras PARIAH comentaba los horribles experimentos y torturas que practicaron con él como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, Henrietta no pudo evitar horrorizarse al imaginarse a su pequeño familiar sufriendo semejantes espantosidades, compadeciéndose del extraño niño y asegurándole que no permitiría que le hicieran lo mismo de nuevo. También descubrió que, curiosamente, a Pariah no le gustaba salir al aire libre. La primera vez que había intentado sacarlo al patio, este había retrocedido a todo correr y se había escondido tan bien, que Henrietta tuvo que movilizar a todo el palacio hasta encontrarlo. Poco a poco, Henrietta trató de quitarle el miedo a los espacios abiertos, cogiéndolo de la mano y ayudándolo a salir al aire libre poco a poco. Finalmente, Pariah venció su miedo inicial a no verse cubierto por un techo, aunque seguía mostrándose intranquilo de todas maneras. Tantas décadas encerrado en una habitación le habían hecho recelar del cielo abierto.

De esta forma, pasaron volando los dos primeros días, con Henrietta dando vueltas en su cama cada noche mientras pensaba en el pequeño Pariah, su mente aun repleta de preguntas sobre su vida. ¿Qué era él? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Ella era como él? ¿Qué era eso del Redlight o Blacklight que tanto mencionaba Pariah? A veces, Henrietta sonreía al recordar lo tímido que parecía comportarse Pariah cuando se encontraba de frente con alguien desconocido, ocultándose siempre detrás de Henrietta o camuflándose en el techo, mientras gruñía como un cachorrito al recién llegado de una manera bastante tierna en opinión de Henrietta (y solo de Henrietta. Los demás lo encontraban o bien raro, o bien bastante perturbador), o también fruncía el cejo al recordar las extrañas habilidades que mostraba a veces su familiar, como su tendencia a encontrarla estuviera donde estuviera con facilidad, sus extraños movimientos que le permitían pegarse a las paredes y caminar por el techo como una araña, o su tendencia a mostrarse agresivo con algunas personas, como si su primer instinto fuera siempre atacar o morder. Aunque, al haber oído sobre su pasado, Henrietta no podía evitar entender al pequeño familiar. No se le podía culpar de nada, considerando que todas las personas que había conocido hasta el momento eran enemigos y gente malvada, y que prácticamente se había pasado toda su vida encerrado, alejado del mundo y de todos sus habitantes. "Yo cambiaré eso", pensó decidida ", conseguiré que Pariah sea feliz y se comporte como un niño normal", pensó la princesa, antes de quedarse dormida.

En otro lugar del palacio, Mazarin se encontraba escribiendo en un informe con aire cansado. Una vez más, había fallado.

A instancias de la princesa, obviamente, había intentado por todos los medios deshacerse de aquella pequeña amenaza a la que la princesa parecía haberle cogido tanto cariño. Había probado a envenenar su comida, pero el monstruo parecía no inmutarse siquiera a pesar de los múltiples venenos utilizados. Habían intentado atacarle por la noche, enviando asesinos a su habitación al amparo de la oscuridad, pero nunca más los volvían a ver. A la mañana siguiente, los criados se vieron obligados a limpiar los restos de sangre del suelo, pero eso era todo. Para evitar que Henrietta se diera cuenta, había decidido desistir de esa práctica. Incluso había probado a atacarlo mediante trampas como tirarle encima grandes pesos cuando pasara y demás "accidentes", pero parecía que el extraño ser con aspecto de niño era más resistente de lo que parecía, ya que la mayoría de las trampas se rompieron contra su cuerpo como si nada. Ya solo le quedaba una cosa por probar…

El sonido de alguien picando a la puerta llamó de improviso su atención. La persona a la que había hecho llamar había llegado.

-Adelante- dijo, dejando a un lado su último informe de la noche.

La persona que había abierto la puerta era Agnes, quien como siempre vestía su habitual armadura de mosquetera, mientras se cuadraba con respeto y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-¿Quería verme, cardenal Mazarin?

-En efecto. Por favor, acercaos- Agnes se acercó al escritorio, entrando en la luz que despedían las velas que el cardenal había encendido personalmente. Juntado las manos sobre la mesa, el cardenal se dirigió con gesto cansado a la caballera-. Imagino que os habréis percatado de las inusuales actividades del…"familiar" de la princesa.

-Sí. Sin ir más lejos, hoy se han pasado él y la princesa a presenciar el entrenamiento de la mañana.

-Y supongo que también estaréis al corriente de…

-… ¿de vuestros intentos de asesinato?-preguntó, inquisitiva-. Sí, estoy al corriente. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, y porque el blanco era otro, diría que estáis intentando traicionar a la princesa, cardenal.

-¡Yo jamás haría semejante cosa!-respondió, indignado-. Lo que he hecho es para protegerla de ese extraño ser antes de que le cause algún daño. El señor Wardes, por ejemplo, sigue postrado en cama después de haber recibido el mordisco de aquel monstruo.

-Si, algo he oído.- A decir verdad, por lo que había oído, Wardes había sufrido brotes espantosos de fiebre, y su brazo herido había empezado a sufrir cambios bastante extraños, como hinchazones por todas partes o la aparición de enormes pústulas por toda su superficie, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los sanadores por salvarle el brazo y la vida. Y todo aquello, por un simple mordisco de la criatura. Mordisco que la princesa había recibido también en la mano, por lo que había oído de sus caballeros al salir de la enfermería. La princesa parecía encontrarse bien, pero…

-En fin, da igual. Lo importante es que, a pesar de mis múltiples intentos, no estamos más cerca de librarnos de él que al principio. Los venenos han fallado, los asesinos han fallado, las trampas han fallado… Ya solo nos quedan dos opciones: o la princesa entra en razón y se deshace de ese ser, o…-Mazarin miró implícitamente a Agnes, para después dirigir su mirada a la pistola situada en su cinturón. La caballera entendió el significado de aquella mirada sin que Mazarin tuviera que decir nada más.

-Entendido. Me encargaré personalmente de él-dijo, decidida.

-¿Sois consciente de que la princesa seguramente no lo apruebe? Podría darse el caso de que os castigara por ello.

-Soy muy consciente de los riesgos, pero algo me dice que la princesa corre peligro si se queda al lado de esa cosa, de manera que si es necesario dar mi vida para acabar con él, con gusto pagaré el precio…Por la princesa.- Agnes dio media vuelta y abandonó la estancia, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras atravesaba decidida los pasillos del palacio.

Tenía que preparase. Al día siguiente, se enfrentaría y daría muerte a un monstruo.

...

-¿Habláis en serio?-preguntó Henrietta a Agnes, sentada a la mesa con su desayuno enfrente suyo, a la mañana siguiente. Mientras comía, su caballera se le había acercado y había solicitado la presencia de su familiar en el campo de prácticas, para que presenciara y participara del entrenamiento matutino de los caballeros. La propuesta de la mosquetera había sorprendido a la princesa, tanto por lo repentina como por lo peculiar que era.

-Del todo, majestad. Justamente ayer, todos pudimos ver que vuestro familiar parecía bastante interesado en nuestro entrenamiento, y considero que sería una excelente oportunidad para poner a prueba sus habilidades físicas.- Henrietta meditó al respecto, mientras Agnes aprovechó para mirar de reojo al familiar en cuestión, que parecía demasiado concentrado en devorar su opíparo desayuno como para prestarles atención a ninguna de las dos. Visto de cerca, parecía casi humano. A pesar de conocer bien su cometido, eso no hacía que le resultara más fácil la tarea que tenia ante ella. Tenía que…matarlo, acabar con ese ser con aspecto de niño. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba mal, mientras que otra parte le gritaba que no se dejara engañar. Por muy humano que pareciera, no lo era.

-Está bien, lo apruebo. Pero procure que nadie corra peligro, capitana de Milan-dijo Henrietta, llamando la atención de Agnes que se apresuró a hacer una reverencia de gratitud a la princesa. Henrietta se giró hacia PARIAH-. ¿Has oído? Vas a poder ver lo de ayer, pero de cerca. ¿Estás contento?

Y vaya si lo estaba. Con sus felinos ojos brillando de pura emoción y con la boca llena de comida, PARIAH agitó los brazos como un pajarito excitado, justo como lo haría un niño que acaba de enterarse de la mejor de las noticias. Agnes dedicó una última mirada al emocionado familiar, y a la sonriente princesa. Sabía que le iba a romper el corazón, pero no había más remedio.

"Espero que algún día pueda perdonarme por esto…" pensó Agnes, mientras dejaba atrás a la sonriente pareja.

...

Por el momento, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Agnes había llevado a PARIAH al patio de entrenamiento, ganándose rápidamente las miradas de sorpresa y suspicacia de los otros caballeros y mosqueteras, hasta que Agnes les explicó la situación. Poco a poco, fueron recuperando la rutina habitual, mientras PARIAH se contentaba con observarlo todo a un lado, mirando de vez en cuando al cielo con aire suspicaz y desconfiado. Henrietta, por otra parte, había insistido en estar presente, a pesar de las protestas del cardenal y de tener tareas atrasadas. Consciente de que la presencia de Pariah no haría más que inquietar a sus caballeros, había pensado que, tal vez, su presencia sirviera en cierto modo para equilibrar la balanza, inspirando a sus fieles guerreros para que dieran lo mejor de ellos mismos. Aunque había funcionado, Agnes no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquila al respecto. De ser posible, le hubiera gustado no tener que hacer aquello delante de la princesa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Cargaría con su odio, de ser necesario.

El entrenamiento prosiguió como de costumbre, con alguna que otra parada para poner a prueba, como había dicho Agnes, a su familiar. Si bien esto no era más que una excusa para saber específicamente a que se enfrentaría, Agnes no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad también por las capacidades de aquel joven, habiendo demostrado ya que, como mínimo, poseía más poder físico que un humano corriente.

Agnes sometió a PARIAH a diversas pruebas de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, como hacerle correr contra los demás caballeros en una carrera, hacerle levantar grandes pesos, o saltar desde sitios extremadamente altos. Sin excepción, PARIAH dejó boquiabierto a todo el mundo. Recorrió la pista de carreras en una decima parte de lo que tardaron los demás, levantó pesos tan grandes que se hubiera necesitado una grúa para levantarlo, saltó de un tercer piso al suelo sin recibir ni un rasguño, y golpeó con tanta fuerza una pared de ladrillos que su puño la atravesó por completo.

Agnes no se esperaba todo aquello. Aquel ser era extraordinario, demasiado poderoso como para abatirlo frente a frente. Por suerte para ella, contaba con una ventaja: el elemento sorpresa. PARIAH no sospechaba de ella, y esa única brecha en su defensa seria su perdición. Mientras contemplaba como Henrietta acariciaba la cabeza de su familiar mientras lo elogiaba por un trabajo bien hecho, Agnes dedicó una última mirada de duda a PARIAH. Su rostro era, como siempre, difícil de leer. Raras veces mostraba alguna expresión, más allá de un ligero arrugue de cejas, algún que otro brillo de ojos cuando estaba excitado, y pocas sonrisas cuando Henrietta le acariciaba. En aquellos momentos, si bien no sonreía, uno podía ver que aquello le estaba gustando por el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, claramente visible en su pálida cara. Visto así, no parecía una amenaza. Parecía un niño tímido más, que trataba de hacerse el duro y no demostrar que le estaba gustando lo que le estaban haciendo. Pero no lo era, se dijo una vez más la caballera. Era otra cosa, algo extraño y peligroso cuyo primer instinto al aparecer había sido atacar a todo el mundo, haciendo uso de una fuerza desmedida para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Trepaba por las paredes, se hacía invisible, e incluso habían sirvientes que aseguraban haberle visto cazando pájaros desde la ventana, atrapándolos con la lengua como un sapo para después devorarlos como si nada. La princesa corría peligro a su lado. Tal vez no fuera un peligro inmediato, pero era un peligro al fin y al cabo. Y su trabajo era, precisamente, destruir aquello que pudiera poner en peligro a su majestad.

Decidida, Agnes se dirigió al centro del patio, donde los caballeros habían despejado una circular arena de combate. Tras arrojar su capa a una de sus mosqueteras, Agnes agarró su espada, señalando a PARIAH.

-Ahora, sin más dilación, solicito que el familiar de la princesa se bata en combate contra mí, para demostrar sus habilidades-dijo, llamando la atención de PARIAH, que la miró como si no comprendiera a que se refería, y de Henrietta, que miró preocupada a su familiar y a la mosquetera.

-¿Un combate?-preguntó con tono preocupado, mirando la espada de la capitana-. ¿Y para un combate de práctica no sería mejor una espada de madera?

-Con el debido respeto, alteza, habiendo visto lo que su familiar puede hacer, no creo que una espada de prácticas aguantara más de unos segundos contra su potencia física. Además, es un simple combate de práctica. No tiene por qué preocuparse-mintió la caballera, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa confiada a pesar de sus nervios. Henrietta, algo insegura al respecto, miró a PARIAH para ver qué opinaba él. Este se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros, y fue a reunirse con Agnes. Uno de los caballeros le tendió su espada, idéntica a la de la caballera, que PARIAH se limitó a arrastrar por el suelo hasta el centro de la arena.

Frente a frente, Agnes y PARIAH se prepararon para el combate, ella adoptando una postura perfecta de esgrima, y el manteniéndose de pie en su sitio, con su espada sujeta a un lado del cuerpo. Agnes comprobó que su oponente no parecía interesado en defenderse, considerando que todo él estaba lleno de aperturas. Por tentador que resultara, sabía que lo mejor era no confiarse, y no ir a por el golpe mortal al principio. De momento, lo pondría a prueba, y entonces buscaría su oportunidad. PARIAH se entretuvo un poco examinando su espada, observando curioso la afilada punta de esta y cuan larga era, tanto que puesta en el suelo le llegaría hasta el pecho.

-¡Comenzad!-exclamó uno de los caballeros, el cual arbitraria el encuentro.

Nada más oír la señal, Agnes se lanzó de cabeza contra PARIAH, lanzando una veloz estocada al pecho del joven. En el último momento, PARIAH pareció reaccionar, agitando de pronto la espada frente a él y desviando la estocada de la mosquetera, que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para evitar que la espada le volara de la mano. "¡Menuda fuerza!" pensó, apretando los dientes del esfuerzo. "Si me golpea una vez…". Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al ver que PARIAH parecía disponerse a contraatacar, alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza con una mano. Agnes se cubrió con la espada por puro instinto, pero al ver bajar el brazo del joven cambió de opinión, y optó por rodar a un lado. Su decisión fue acertada, ya que la zona donde antes se había encontrado fue destruida en un instante, como consecuencia del golpe de PARIAH. Rápidamente, Agnes se puso de pie, y volvió a adoptar una postura de combate. Mientras, PARIAH examinó impasible su doblada espada, que no había resistido el choque contra el suelo. Sin inmutarse ni un instante, PARIAH la tiró a un lado, para después encararse con la capitana.

De pronto, los hombros de PARIAH parecieron temblar, a medida que una maraña de tentáculos y zarcillos empezaban a extenderse desde ellos hasta sus manos. Cuando los tentáculos desaparecieron, Agnes pudo comprobar que, de repente, su oponente se había hecho más peligroso que antes. Los brazos de PARIAH…habían cambiado. Se habían hecho más largos y habían cambiado de color y forma, como si sus músculos se hubieran deformado y recubierto de espinas y venas rojas. Sus manos se habían estirado, mientras que cada uno de sus ahora cuatro dedos se encontraba acabado en una larga garra plateada con pinta de ser muy afilada. Abriendo los brazos con las garras flexionadas, PARIAH se agazapó ligeramente, permitiendo a Agnes intuir que el monstruoso familiar se disponía a saltar sobre ella. Y acertó, puesto que de un salto PARIAH cubrió el espacio que los separaba, sus dos garras listas para partirla en dos al aterrizar. Sin darle la oportunidad de conseguirlo, Agnes saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de PARIAH, mientras buscaba la manera de contrarrestar aquello. No se hubiera imaginado nunca que aquella cosa pudiera convertir sus brazos en garras monstruosas así como así. Esa era una habilidad que ninguna criatura de Halkeginia poseía. Ni siquiera los esquivos Slimes, a pesar de poseer asombrosas capacidades polimórficas, podían llegar a crear apéndices tan sólidos y reales como aquellos. No era simplemente apariencia. Esas garras, de alguna manera, eran de metal de verdad.

Agnes empezó a retroceder, a medida que PARIAH avanzaba lanzando zarpazos a diestro y siniestro. La mosquetera hacia cuanto podía por ponerse a la par con la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes de PARIAH, pero hacerlo le impedía atacar, demasiado centrada en evitar un golpe letal por su parte. Su espada apenas podía igualar la ferocidad de las acometidas del familiar, que le apartaba la espada sin resistencia apenas, forzando a la caballera a esquivar o a rodar para ponerse a salvo. En un momento dado, pero, PARIAH consiguió pillar a Agnes desprevenida. Aprovechando que la caballera se encontraba en plena voltereta, PARIAH saltó hacia ella, girando el cuerpo en el aire y aterrizando a su espalda. Antes de que Agnes pudiera girarse, fue derribada de una patada por el familiar, que rápidamente lanzó un tajo en dirección a su cuello. Demasiado rápido para cubrirse. Demasiado aturdida para tratar de levantarse. Agnes solo pudo ver como aquella enorme garra le caía encima…y se detenía a escasos centímetros de su cuello. ¿Pero qué…?

Henrietta soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que PARIAH no había acabado con Agnes. A pesar de haberlo discutido antes con él, le preocupaba que hubiera decidido ignorar su ruego.

El día antes, durante una conversación que habían tenido, Henrietta descubrió que PARIAH había matado a gente en el pasado, ya fuera por accidente, por miedo, o movido por la furia. En ocasiones, las víctimas fueron miembros del grupo que lo había tenido encerrado toda su vida, aunque antes de ser invocado PARIAH le contó que había matado y…"consumido" a varios seres de su misma especie, los primeros que veía en persona, que habían ido allí a llevarlo ante un hombre llamado Alex Mercer. Demasiado asustada como para preguntarle a que se refería con eso de consumir (sonaba demasiado a que se los había comido para su gusto), Henrietta le había hecho prometer que no mataría a nadie a no ser que no hubiera otra opción, o sin tener una buena razón para ello. Le hubiera gustado poder hacerle prometer que no mataría mas y punto, pero hasta ella entendía que a veces no había más opción que tomar una vida, de manera que trató de asegurarse que PARIAH no se convirtiera en un asesino descerebrado y sin corazón. Si tuviera que matar, al menos que fuera por una razón de peso, o para salvarse. PARIAH, a pesar de no acabar de entender a lo que se refería la princesa, aceptó por ella. Después de todo, lo que le estaba diciendo era que no matara a nada que no intentara matarle antes, ¿no? Eso podía hacerlo.

Agnes, recuperándose de la impresión de haber estado a punto de morir, vio como PARIAH se le quitaba de encima, y volvía a adoptar una postura de combate a unos metros de ella, deseoso de proseguir con la prueba. Agnes, por su parte, apoyándose en su espada para ponerse en pie.

-Caballera de Milan, ¿puede seguir?- preguntó el árbitro del encuentro. Agnes simplemente asintió, centrando toda su atención en PARIAH mientras volvía a adoptar una postura de combate-. En ese caso, ¡continuad!

Esta vez, Agnes dejó que PARIAH diera el primer paso, centrándose más en defenderse a la espera de una oportunidad para contraatacar. PARIAH, viendo que su oponente no se le iba a acercar, decidió pasar al ataque, corriendo rápidamente hacia ella con la garra preparada para atacar. Lanzando un tajo horizontal, PARIAH falló cuando Agnes saltó ágilmente hacia arriba, propinándole una fuerte patada en toda la cara en el proceso. Más aturdido por lo sucedido que por el golpe, PARIAH detuvo su carrera, permitiéndole a Agnes pasar al ataque. "¡Ahora!" pensó, mientras aprovechaba el giro de su cuerpo para agarrar rápidamente su pistola. Antes de que PARIAH, Henrietta o los demás caballeros se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Agnes apuntó al joven con el arma a la cabeza, que se quedó mirando algo sorprendido el cañón del arma, a un palmo de su cara. "Perdonadme, majestad…" fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de apretar decidida el gatillo.

BUM. El eco del disparo recorrió todo el patio, sorprendiendo a los caballeros asistentes al enfrentamiento y a Henrietta, que abrió mucho los ojos al ver como la bala del arma atravesaba la cabeza de su familiar, entrándole por un ojo y saliendo en forma de chorro de sangre por detrás. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al horror al ver que Agnes, tirando su pistola, lanzaba un veloz tajo contra el cuello de PARIAH, seccionándoselo hasta la mitad. Corriendo hasta donde estaba él, demasiado horrorizada como para decir nada, sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizara, a medida que Agnes giraba sobre sí misma y clavaba finalmente su arma en el pecho de PARIAH, cuyo cuerpo aun no había caído por lo veloz del ataque, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Los caballeros, al ver correr a la princesa, se apartaron para dejarla pasar, permitiéndole ver como su familiar caía al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras Agnes caía de rodillas al suelo, boqueando por el esfuerzo. Henrietta contempló la escena sin acabar de creérsela, sus manos cubriendo su boca para ocultar su mueca de horror y espanto. Con lagrimas en los ojos, contempló con impotencia el cadáver de su familiar, y luego con creciente furia a su caballera, que al verla se había girado y había hecho una reverencia todavía de rodillas, apoyando la frente en el suelo.

-… ¿Qué…que has hecho…?-dijo Henrietta, con un hilo de voz-… ¡¿Qué has hecho!?

-¡Lo siento mucho, majestad, pero era necesario! Ese ser era demasiado peligroso como para permitir que se quedara a vuestro lad-…-Henrietta se agachó para agarrar a Agnes por los hombros, forzándola a incorporarse y mirarla a los ojos. Agnes no recordaba haber visto nunca a la princesa de aquel modo. Sus ojos parecían clavarse en los suyos como dagas, ardientes de rabia y con gruesas lagrimas de pura pena cayéndole en cascada por la cara.

-¡EL NO ERA UNA AMENAZA! ¡El solo…solo era un niño…!-dijo, su rabia convirtiéndose en tristeza a medida que zarandeaba a la aturdida caballera-. El solo…el solo…- Henrietta soltó a Agnes, quedándose cabizbaja ante ella, mientras Agnes contemplaba con ojos bien abiertos a la apenada princesa a la que había hecho sufrir. Por Brimir… ¿qué había hecho?

Sus sentidos se dispararon. Instinto asesino. Detrás de ella.

Rápidamente, Agnes empujó a Henrietta y se hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que una enorme hoja metálica la partiera por la mitad. El impacto contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que este tembló ligeramente, mientras la caballera se apartaba de un salto de la zona de impacto. Cuando vio quien la había atacado, no podía creérselo.

Allí mismo, de pie, se encontraba el familiar al que supuestamente acababa de dar muerte. Su sangre aun caía de las heridas que ella le había infligido, con el orificio de su cabeza permitiéndoles ver la luz a través de él, su cabeza torcida por el tajo de su cuello, y la espada de la mosquetera aun clavada firmemente en su pecho. Con una mano transformada en una larga hoja metálica bicéfala semejante a una descomunal y malformada hacha, PARIAH se quitó la espada que lo atravesaba como si tal cosa, arrojándola a un lado casualmente. Ante la cada vez mas asombrada mirada de Agnes, y la aterrada mirada de Henrietta, PARIAH empezó a curar sus heridas, a medida que su cuerpo creaba unos tentaculillos que rápidamente cubrieron sus heridas, haciéndolas desaparecer en un instante. El agujero de su pecho y cabeza se regeneraron en un instante, mientras que su cabeza volvió a su posición original cuando los pequeños zarcillos volvieron a unir las dos mitades de su cuello. Haciéndoselo crujir un par de veces, PARIAH volvió a estar como siempre. Como siempre, a excepción de dos cosas.

Su cara ya no estaba tan impasible, sino que se notaba que estaba bastante molesto, y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, únicamente sus pupilas rasgadas sirviendo como contraste contra ellos.

Girando sobre sí mismo, PARIAH pasó de nuevo al ataque, lanzando un ataque giratorio a Agnes, quien lo esquivó agachándose justo a tiempo. La hoja le había pasado tan cerca de la cabeza que casi había sentido como le cortaba un par de cabellos. El familiar se arrojó contra la caballera, tratando de alcanzarla con su "arma" o de atraparla con su otra mano, pero Agnes consiguió resistir. Varios de los caballeros presentes trataron de ayudar a Agnes, pero sin excepción eran mandados a volar por PARIAH, que simplemente se deshizo de ellos con un ademán de la mano.

"¿Qué…qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puede haber sobrevivido? ¿Cómo…?", pensó Agnes, cuando de repente PARIAH consiguió alcanzarla. Haciendo uso de su velocidad, PARIAH consiguió agarrar a Agnes por el cuello, inmovilizándola contra el suelo con él encima. Levantando su brazo, PARIAH lo metamorfoseo en una garra de nuevo, apuntando directamente a la cara de Agnes, quien pugnaba por liberarse del férreo agarre del familiar. Realmente tenía mucha fuerza, porque a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, Agnes no conseguía soltarse.

-¡Pariah, basta! ¡Por favor, para de una vez!-dijo Henrietta, tratando de detener a su familiar. Sin embargo, era como si las palabras de la princesa no le alcanzaran, demasiado centrado como estaba en acabar con ella. En tan solo unos segundos más, Agnes estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. Sentía su cabeza como si fuera a estallar, sus ojos fijos en la fría mirada del familiar, quien lanzó el brazo con la intención de atravesarle la cabeza. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Agnes consiguió alcanzar su daga, enfundada en su cintura, y la usó contra la cara de PARIAH, atravesándole un ojo con ella. Si bien no consiguió que este la soltara, si que sirvió para hacerle fallar el golpe, ya que en vez de atravesarle la cara solo le causó un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla. De un manotazo PARIAH la obligó a soltar la daga, sujetándole el brazo en el suelo con el pie y sacándose el arma del ojo, que se regeneró en un instante. Nuevamente, el joven familiar levantó el brazo para rematar a la caballera, que se había quedado sin opciones.

Agnes se resignó a su destino, sin miedo ni llanto. "Princesa…perdonadme…", pensó, cerrando los ojos mientras la garra de PARIAH descendía veloz en su dirección.

¡PLAF!

Pasó un segundo. Dos. Tres. El golpe no llegaba. Había oído algo, si, pero estaba claro que seguía viva. Abriendo los ojos, Agnes quiso comprobar cómo era que seguía viva, y lo que vio la sorprendió más que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

La princesa…había abofeteado a su familiar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y con expresión dolida, la princesa había golpeado a su familiar con fuerza en la cara. A pesar de su fuerza superior, PARIAH parecía conmocionado por lo ocurrido, mirando con sus ojos ya normales a la princesa, bastante sorprendido. Nadie dijo nada, demasiado sorprendidos por haber visto a su pacifica princesa golpear a alguien. Realmente era algo que no esperaban llegar a ver nunca.

PARIAH se llevó una mano a la cara, tocándose con aire confundido la zona golpeada, mientras se ponía en pie y liberaba a la sorprendida mosquetera. De pronto, Henrietta rompió a llorar, lanzándose al cuello de su familiar y rodeándolo con sus brazos en un prieto abrazo, que acabó de desconcertar a PARIAH. Sintió el temblor del cuerpo de la princesa, y la escuchó llorar junto a su cabeza. ¿Por qué lloraba? Había hecho lo que le había dicho. No había intentado matar a la mujer hasta que esta no le había intentado matar. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba triste? No lo entendía.

-Por favor…por favor…basta…-la escuchó murmurar entre sollozos. De alguna manera, verla tan triste hacia que él también se pusiera triste. Curioso, no recordaba haber estado triste antes. Simplemente, no se había encontrado nunca ante una situación que lo entristeciera: las torturas, la muerte, la soledad… Eran parte de su vida, no había razón para estar triste por ello. Y sin embargo, ver a aquella chica llorar en su hombro hizo que, por primera vez, PARIAH pusiera cara de pena. Abrazando torpemente a Henrietta con sus brazos ya normales, trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo. Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran, todavía menos lo estaba a abrazar él a otros.

-No llores…no llores…-dijo PARIAH incomodo, sin saber bien como solucionar aquello-. Vale, no lo haré mas…pero no llores…-dijo, llamando la atención de Henrietta, que lo miró a la cara con ojos llorosos.

-¿P…prometido?-preguntó ella, con tono inseguro. PARIAH dudó a la hora de responder. Después de todo, matar era lo único que sabía hacer, lo que mejor se le daba hacer, incluso lo que más le gustaba hacer, según fuera el caso. Si no le dejaba hacerlo, ¿qué iba a hacer él a partir de entonces?

-Sí, prometido- dijo PARIAH, para sorpresa y alegría de Henrietta. Limpiándose los ojos, la princesa se puso de pie, antes de girarse hacia Agnes, que lo había contemplado todo sentada en el suelo.

-Capitana de Milan-dijo con voz clara, alertando a Agnes y provocando que esta se pusiera rápidamente de pie y se cuadrara-. Luego hablaremos de lo sucedido aquí hoy. Ahora mismo…-Henrietta se frotó la sien derecha, obviamente agotada-…necesito tiempo para pensar.

Henrietta abandonó el patio, seguida por su familiar. Agnes, todavía de pie en su sitio, hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. La mirada de decepción y tristeza en los ojos de la princesa… ¿Qué había hecho…?

* * *

Lejos de allí, Academia de Magia de Tristania:

Para variar, la chica Vallière se las había apañado para hacer explotar su conjuro.

Uno pensaría que podría hacer algo tan sencillo como realizar la invocación de familiar correctamente, pero de alguna manera, el resultado final había sido una tremenda explosión que levantó una enorme nube de polvo que la hizo caer de culo.

A medida que los aturdidos estudiantes empezaban a recuperarse de la impresión, algunos empezaron a realizar crueles comentarios sobre la aparente capacidad de fracasar siempre en sus conjuros de la joven pelirosa, quien miraba con triste resignación lo que ella y todos suponían era otro fracaso más en su larga lista de errores. Sin embargo, mientras el polvo se iba a aposentando, algo empezó a aparecer en su centro.

Louise Françoise leBlanc de la Vallière y el resto de estudiantes contemplaron sorprendidos a la misteriosa figura tendida en el suelo. A primera vista, parecía un humano normal y corriente, si bien vestía extrañas ropas que no habían visto antes. Su traje parecía una extraña combinación de tela y armadura, con un peculiar patrón de diferentes tonos de verde nunca visto antes. Un grueso peto oscuro cubría su pecho, recubierto por bolsas y con un cinturón a juego también muy abultado en su cintura. A su vez, en su mano derecha había un extraño artilugio, semejante a…bueno, en realidad no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes, pero tenía lo que parecía ser una culata y un gatillo, de manera que debía de ser alguna especie de arma. Un casco del mismo color que su ropa cubría su cabeza, con un pañuelo que cubría sus facciones y dejando solo a la vista sus ojos, impidiendo a los estudiantes y a Colbert deducir nada de su aspecto.

Poco a poco, el misterioso recién llegado su puso en pie, observando a todos con expresión de confusión. Al ponerse en pie, Louise comprobó que era bastante más alto que ella, aproximadamente de la altura de su profesor, Jean Colbert, con algunos centímetros extra de altura.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-preguntó, revelando una voz joven aunque madura. Rápidamente, el profesor Colbert salió de su estupor, y se adelantó para responder a aquel confundido joven.

-Os encontráis en estos momentos en los terrenos de la Academia de Magia de Tristania. Yo soy el profesor Jean Colbert, encargado de esta clase-explicó Colbert, tendiéndole la mano algo receloso al recién llegado-. ¿Y vos sois…?-se presentó, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Aunque visiblemente confuso, el joven se apresuró a estrecharle la mano. Quitándose el casco y el pañuelo, dejó a ver que realmente se trataba de un joven como ellos, tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor. Sus cabellos eran negros y bastante despeinados, con un pequeño rastro de barba adornando sus agradables facciones, y unos ojos azules claros que parecían propios de alguien con un carácter simpático, si bien poseían un extraño brillo que Colbert no pudo identificar, por muy familiar que le fuera.

-Sargento Hiraga Saito, división de infantería del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. Un placer-dijo el recién llegado con tono firme, sorprendiendo a Colbert, ya que no se esperaba que el joven fuera un militar. Al menos, eso era lo que había entendido-. Disculpe si le he entendido mal, pero… ¿acaba de decir "academia de magia"?

Louise, por su parte, contempló sorprendida al hombre que su invocación había llamado. ¿Qué…qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

 **Y hace su aparición Hiraga Saito, aunque no como la gente lo conoce y recuerda. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que nuestro querido japonés haya acabado como sargento del ejército americano? ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con PARIAH? Lo sabréis en otra ocasión…seguramente…**

 **Chao chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Sangre

Después del incidente en el patio, las cosas se tensaron ligeramente en palacio. A través de Agnes, Henrietta descubrió la participación de Mazarin en el asunto y de sus repetidos intentos de matar a Pariah. Decir que Henrietta se había puesto furiosa al enterarse era poco.

Tras hacer que sus guardias hicieran preso al cardenal, hizo que lo llevaran ante ella, donde exigió que el cabizbajo y arrodillado cardenal le explicara el porqué de lo que hizo. Apenado, el cardenal trató de exponer las razones que le habían llevado a cometer aquellos actos que, en opinión de Henrietta, casi podían considerarse actos de traición hacia ella.

-Majestad, no voy a pedir disculpas por algo que creo que era necesario para garantizar vuestra seguridad-dijo Mazarin, con mas aplomo del que en verdad sentía-. Ese…ser al que habéis invocado no es el más adecuado para vos. Es peligroso, no sabemos nada de él, y por si fuera poco ya os ha atacado sin razón alguna.- Henrietta se agarró disimuladamente la mano donde Pariah le había mordido.

-El no me atacó, cardenal. Tras el grabado de la runa del familiar, el…consideró apropiado marcarme del mismo modo con su propio símbolo.

-¡Os marcó! ¡A vos, la princesa! ¿Cuántas pruebas mas necesitáis para ver…?

-¡No es!... una amenaza, cardenal-recalcó Henrietta, tratando de placar su furia-. Desde el momento en que Pariah puso un pie aquí, no ha demostrado ni una sola vez una actitud violenta hacia nadie…Al menos, sin motivo alguno-dijo, mirando de reojo a Agnes, que permanecía de pie a un lado de la estancia sin dejar de mirar al frente. Si bien trató de mantenerse impasible, estaba claro que el asunto la había afectado bastante.

-¿Qué no, decís? ¿Y cuando golpeó a todo el cuerpo de caballeros nada más llegar? ¿Y cuando se atrincheró en la torre, dañando gravemente a varios caballeros y mosqueteros? ¿Qué me decís del estado de lord Wardes?-exclamó el cardenal, exponiendo sin tapujos todas y cada una de las faltas que él veía en aquel familiar. Sus habilidades no eran nada parecidas a las de cualquier otro ser que hubieran visto antes. Era…era como un demonio. Un demonio aparentemente imparable.

-Pariah estaba confundido al venir aquí-explicó Henrietta-. Había pasado muchos años encerrado, desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento, y el verse arrastrado de repente al aire libre lo confundió y asustó en gran medida. De eso, la única responsable soy yo…-Henrietta miró con aire triste al cardenal, pero rápidamente se recuperó-. Lejos de tratar de entenderle o saber que le ocurría, lo perseguimos con espadas y lo arrinconamos en una torre, como si de un animal se tratara. ¿Cómo, cardenal, esperabais que reaccionara ante semejante trato? Decís saber lo que es en realidad, ¿pero acaso os habéis molestado en hablar con él, descubrir cómo es realmente y porque?- Henrietta se acercó al cardenal, que sintió el peso de la mirada de aquella joven socavando su valor, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-. Yo lo he hecho, cardenal Mazarin, y he descubierto muchas cosas sobre él. Sé que, a pesar de haber vivido aparentemente más años que yo, nunca antes había puesto un pie fuera de la celda en la que fue encerrado. Sé que ha sido tratado como un monstruo por las mismas personas que lo separaron de su madre, lo encerraron, y lo torturaron durante más de treinta años. Sé que está asustado, confundido, y que todo cuanto ve o le rodea es nuevo para él, y que aun no sabe cómo vivir con el resto de personas como alguien normal, porque nadie creyó que fuera necesario que aprendiera a hacerlo.- Henrietta se arrodilló frente a Mazarin. Este alzó lentamente la mirada y comprobó sorprendido, que a pesar de la mirada dolida y furiosa de la princesa, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos-. Se…se que a pesar de todas sus habilidades…a pesar de su fuerza…es…es solo un niño. Un niño que no tiene a nadie más. Él…solo me tiene a mí ahora.

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Pariah, Mazarin se arrepintió un poco de lo que había hecho. Había actuado a partir del miedo a lo desconocido, y no se había molestado en intentar tender la mano al joven familiar, antes de cerrarla en un puño.

-Majestad…yo…-Mazarin dijo, con voz quebrada-…lo…lo siento mucho.

-No es a mí a quien debéis pedir disculpas…-dijo, mirando a la pared de al lado. Siguiendo su mirada, Mazarin comprobó sorprendido como de una de las secciones de la pared aparecían dos ojos de aspecto felino. Los ojos se desplazaron, y el aire a su alrededor se movió con él, desdibujando una vaga silueta pegada a la pared como una salamandra. De repente, el aire cambió de color, revelando la forma del cuerpo de Pariah, que descendió ágilmente de la pared y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia el sorprendido cardenal, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni un instante.

-Ah…veréis, señor famil-…no, Pariah-dijo el cardenal, inclinando la cabeza ante el joven familiar-. Debo pediros disculpas. Os traté injustamente creyendo tener razón, cuando no nos habéis dado razones para desconfiar de vos todavía.- La cara de Pariah seguía sin reflejar ninguna emoción, únicamente sus ojos denotaban un ligero interés y curiosidad por las palabras del anciano-. Sé que aun sois un misterio para mi, y si bien es cierto que aun no me fio demasiado de dejaros con la princesa…-Henrietta fue a decir algo, pero Mazarin fue más rápido-… estoy…dispuesto a daros una oportunidad, y esta vez va en serio. Si la princesa dice que sois de fiar, entonces deberé comprobarlo yo mismo de igual modo. Prometo no atentar más contra vos, y daros la oportunidad de que demostréis lo que valéis. Una vez más, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

Henrietta se permitió relajarse un poco al oír al cardenal. Mirando a Pariah, esperó a ver como respondía este.

PARIAH…no entendía que estaba pasando. Es decir, sabía lo que era una disculpa, pero nadie antes se había disculpado con él. Había oído insultos, amenazas, comentarios crueles, incluso algún que otro ruego por parte de algunos científicos antes de que él se los zampara…pero nunca antes una disculpa. PARIAH miró de reojo a la princesa, preguntándose qué sería lo que ella quisiera que hiciera, y vio que le princesa le miraba algo expectante. Por lo que había podido entender, el viejo aquel era importante para la princesa, aunque a esta le hubiera molestado que hubiera tratado de hacerle daño de alguna forma. Pero bueno…mucha gente había intentado (y había conseguido) hacerle daño antes. Al menos él lo había hecho por una buena causa…más o menos. Seguía sin tenerlo del todo claro.

Encogiéndose de hombros, PARIAH le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a Mazarin, como si fuera un perrito que hubiera hecho algo gracioso.

-…te perdono-dijo PARIAH, sorprendiendo al cardenal y provocando que Henrietta sonriera.

-Muchas gracias, joven Pariah-dijo Mazarin-. Le prometo que las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros. De verdad.

PARIAH no dijo nada. Seguía sin entender del todo el asunto. ¿Por qué había tenido que perdonar a aquel viejo, cuando no había sido él quien le había atacado? De pronto, Henrietta se situó a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias-le susurró, y PARIAH entendió que, por suerte, había hecho bien al no aplastar al viejo de un pisotón (el cual había sido su primer impulso). Y su recompensa no estaba mal. Le gustaban los abrazos.

-Y ahora, vos, caballera de Milan-dijo la princesa, girándose hacia Agnes. Al ver que su atención se centraba en ella, Agnes se tensó, cuadrándose lo mejor que supo-. He tenido la oportunidad de oír los motivos del cardenal. ¿Queréis decir algo en vuestra defensa que justifique vuestras acciones?

-Princesa, con el debido respeto, la capitana únicamente siguió mis órdenes-dijo el cardenal, tratando de defender a Agnes-. Yo soy el responsable de…

-Cardenal Mazarin, señor-dijo Agnes, interrumpiéndole-. Si bien seguí sus órdenes, la única responsable de mis actos soy yo-dijo con determinación-. Aceptaré el castigo que su majestad considere pertinente por mi crimen.

La mirada de Henrietta, que antes había sido una mirada de dura indignación, había pasado a una mirada cargada de pena e indecisión. Realmente no quería tener que castigar a nadie, y menos a la capitana. Desde el mismo momento en que se habían conocido, la capitana había sido un miembro fiel de su séquito, y más de una vez la había protegido de algún peligro. Castigarla por haber intentado velar por su seguridad, aunque hubiera sido a sus espaldas, le parecía mal. Sin embargo, había atentado contra Pariah, y eso no lo podía ignorar tampoco.

Mientras trataba de hallar una solución a su problema, Pariah avanzó hacia Agnes. Esta, al ver acercársele el mortal familiar con su habitual mirada neutra, se tensó, aunque no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Algo asustada, si bien se forzó a que su rostro no lo indicara, permaneció firme en su sitio, siguiendo con la mirada al que estaba segura que sería su verdugo. No solo le había intentado matar, sino que en parte casi lo había…bueno, conseguido, o por lo menos eso creía. Le había disparado en la cara, atravesado el corazón, clavado una daga en el ojo, y medio seccionado la cabeza, y ni todo eso había conseguido parar a aquel ser. Resignándose nuevamente a su destino, Agnes no dijo nada.

Henrietta observaba nerviosa como Pariah se acercaba a la capitana. Vio que el familiar parecía observarla con gran interés, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un cuervo que trata de decidirse por dónde empezar a comerse un apetitoso cadáver, olisqueándola de vez en cuando. Por un momento, se preguntó si Pariah la atacaría. A Mazarin lo había perdonado, pero había sido Agnes la que lo había atacado directamente, y el mismo había tratado de matarla. A pesar de su promesa, en parte tenía derecho a cobrarse venganza, si bien Henrietta deseaba que no lo hiciera. Henrietta notó otra cosa: Agnes estaba tensa. A pesar de intentar mantener el rostro inexpresivo, se le notaba que por dentro debía de estar aterrada. No era para menos: un ser imparable que la había atacado la rondaba como un depredador. Si Pariah decidía cobrarse venganza y atacar…

-Pariah…-dijo Henrietta, tratando de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Pariah la ignoró.

Pariah se situó detrás de Agnes, quedando fuera de su campo visual. "Ya está, ahora acabará conmigo" pensó Agnes, resignándose a su destino. "Supongo que lo merezco. Princesa…lo siento. Espero que viváis feliz el resto de vuestra vida…". Agnes cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe final.

Una opresión en la espalda. Una opresión prolongada. Agnes abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Si ese era su golpe de gracia…no era un golpe muy poderoso, la verdad. Girando la cabeza, vio que el familiar de la princesa había apoyado su cabeza en su espalda, girándola y restregándose contra ella. Pronto, un leve ronroneo empezó a surgir del fondo de la garganta de este, mientras su cabeza se iba desplazando hasta la mano de la sorprendida caballera. Por su parte, Henrietta, Mazarin y los otros guardias contemplaban la escena con sorpresa y asombro. Eso…no se lo esperaban.

Pariah siguió restregándose contra la caballera como un gatito que intenta reclamar la atención de su dueña. Finalmente, consiguió colarse bajo el brazo de esta, su cabeza apoyada entre las costillas y la cintura de la caballera. Sin saber bien que hacer, Agnes bajó poco a poco la mano, hasta situarla en la cabeza del extraño familiar, acariciándolo algo temerosa. Pronto, el ronroneo ganó intensidad, mientras Pariah cerraba los ojos y cambiaba su expresión a una de satisfacción, sin sonreír. Agnes no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Visto de aquella forma, con su ligero rubor de mejillas, su placida expresión de inocencia y aquella carita…era bastante mono. Casi como un gatito pequeñito, uno de esos que tanto le gustaba acariciar, pero que trataba que nadie le viera coger para que su imagen de dura guerrera no se viera perjudicada. Una vez un caballero la había pillado en el acto, y… Bueno, la cosa no acabó demasiado bien.

Para él.

-Eres fuerte…-dijo Pariah de repente, todavía con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Lucharías conmigo en otra ocasión?- La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Agnes.

-¿No estás…no estás enfadado conmigo?-preguntó, algo dubitativa-. Quiero decir…intenté matarte.

-Yo no puedo morir. O al menos, no sé cómo hacerlo…-comentó él, algo dubitativo. Agnes, que no sabía qué hacer a continuación, siguió acariciándolo.

-Bueno…si no estás enfadado, y la princesa da su consentimiento…-Agnes miró a la princesa, preguntando con la mirada si al final la iba a castigar, o si quería decirle algo. Sin embargo, Henrietta sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. Aliviada, Agnes empezó a rascarle bajo la barbilla de Pariah con la otra mano-. Está bien. Lucharemos en otra ocasión.

Para entonces, Pariah ya estaba retorciéndose de puro gusto, apretando los puños en un intento de controlarse. A Agnes, por su parte, se le habían pasado de golpe los nervios. Acariciar gatos siempre la había relajado, y por alguna razón aquel familiar era como un gatito, solo que más grande y adorable.

Aunque sorprendida, Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar la escena. No solo Pariah parecía haber perdonado a la capitana, sino que esta parecía recuperada de su impresión. De hecho, Henrietta no recordaba haberla visto nunca así. La había visto sonreír en alguna ocasión, pero aquella expresión de felicidad que tenía en el rostro era totalmente nueva para ella. Incluso los guardias de la habitación soltaron un suspiro de alivio del que Henrietta se percató, seguramente contentos de ver que su superior se libraría del castigo.

Agnes acarició a Pariah detrás de la oreja, y este abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, sus mejillas rojas de repente, mientras su ronroneo se convertía en un corto gemido de sorpresa y un escalofrío recorría visiblemente todo su cuerpo. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Pariah se separó de Agnes, y saltó por la ventana más cercana, atravesando el cristal con el cuerpo. Agnes corrió a ver qué había pasado con el familiar, pero no lo vio caer.

-…hmmm…-gimió con tono de pena. Divertida, Henrietta se unió a ella junto a la ventana.

-Realmente queríais seguir acariciándolo, ¿verdad?-preguntó con aire inocente. Justo cuando Agnes iba a decir que si, pareció recuperarse y se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡No, yo…yo…no!-exclamó, balbuceando presa de la vergüenza-. Majestad…-se quejó, mirando como la princesa parecía encontrar divertida su reacción.

Henrietta se rió un poco ante la azorada capitana. Al menos, las cosas se habían resuelto sin más heridos que su ventana, algo fácilmente reemplazable.

-Tranquila, capitana de Milan, no pasa nada. Si Pariah no tiene inconveniente, ambas podemos compartirlo de vez en cuando.- Agnes miró a sus pies, todavía colorada-. Venga, vamos a ver si lo encontramos. ¿Dónde se habrá escondido esta vez?

* * *

De esta forma, la calma volvió a palacio una vez más.

Tras disiparse en parte las sospechas del cardenal sobre Pariah, accedió a quitar la escolta que tenía este en la puerta de su habitación, y a permitirle salir siempre que hubiera alguien vigilándolo. Henrietta, si bien seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo, accedió ni que fuera por conseguir que el cardenal dejara de insistirle sobre el tema. Además, a Pariah no parecía importarle. De vez en cuando recibía quejas de su escolta, que expresaban su descontento cuando la informaban de que Pariah les había dado esquinazo subir por la pared de fuera del castillo, o al volverse invisible al girar una esquina. Al parecer, Pariah encontraba divertido ver como su escolta se pasaba las horas buscándolo en vano, y había hecho de aquella actividad un juego del que no parecía cansarse nunca de jugar.

Henrietta, por su parte, prosiguió con sus tareas diarias junto a su familiar. Asistía con ella a sus clases, la acompañaba a todas partes cuando tenía que recorrer el castillo, y jugaba con ella en los breves instantes que tenia libres en su agenda. De vez en cuando, la propia Agnes era invitada a sus "sesiones privadas", en las que la princesa se sentaba en la cama, recostaba la cabeza de Pariah en su regazo, y se pasaba un buen rato acariciándolo como si fuera un animalito. Si bien se negaba al principio, demasiado terca y orgullosa para demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba participar de aquellas sesiones, al final siempre acababa cediendo, siendo junto a Pariah la que más disfrutaba de aquellos momentos.

Los días transcurrieron con relativa calma, obviando algún que otro incidente aislado…

Un día, Henrietta fue a la habitación de Pariah, y descubrió que las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertas de una extraña sustancia negra y roja muy pegajosa que se pegaba por todas partes y colgaba como gruesas telarañas. Al preguntarle a Pariah que era todo aquello, este se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y darle un crujiente bocado a una de esas cosas, como si fuera un aperitivo. Henrietta decidió no hacer más comentarios ni preguntas al respecto.

En otra ocasión, Henrietta se encontró con una escena…bastante interesante. Mientras paseaba, le apreció oír un gritito, y siguiendo el sonido llegó hasta una de las alcobas de palacio. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Agnes sentada en un pequeño taburete y con gesto de placer, y a Pariah situado detrás, centrado en acariciarle la cabeza como ella solía hacerle. Al entrar la princesa, ella y Agnes se quedaron heladas, demasiado sorprendidas como para saber cómo reaccionar. Pariah, por su parte, siguió con su tarea, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío a la caballera y que soltara otro gemido. Al final, tanto Agnes como Pariah acabaron arrodillados frente a la princesa, una con gesto de vergüenza, disculpa y arrepentimiento, y el otro sin acabar de entender que pasaba. Henrietta, hinchando un moflete de puro enfado, riñó a Pariah por distraer a la capitana de sus obligaciones, y a Agnes por acaparar a Pariah para sí misma sin contar con ella.

Una noche, Pariah consiguió colarse en la habitación de Henrietta y meterse en su cama sin despertarla. A la mañana siguiente, Henrietta se lo había encontrado a su lado, encogido en posición fetal y respirando plácidamente. Aquel día Henrietta se había levantando de buen humor.

Y, finalmente, ocurrió un evento que Henrietta, si bien se alarmó al principio, por siempre recordaría como una de las recepciones más divertidas de su vida.

Unos días antes, uno de los nobles de Tristania había solicitado una audiencia con la princesa para discutir un asunto de concesiones de terreno, que si bien no acababa de agradar a la princesa, esta no tenía modo alguno de convencer al noble de que cediera. Aquel noble en particular no había cesado en su empeño de conseguir una audiencia hasta que finalmente se había salido con la suya, muy para desgracia de Henrietta, que se vio obligada a hacer uso de su hora libre para recibirlo. Como siempre, Pariah rondaba por el techo de la sala del trono, escondido entre las sombras y mimetizado contra una esquina, observándolo todo sin que nadie supiera donde estaba.

El noble había hecho acto de presencia vistiendo un elaborado traje a la moda, un tanto recargado para el gusto de Henrietta. Sus zapatos y calzas presentaban muchos lazos innecesarios, su chaleco era de brillantes colores y rayas, su manto presentaba elaborados bordados y en su cabeza descansaba un sombrero con tantas plumas que parecía un ave en sí misma. De hecho, Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, efectivamente, tenia forma de ave. A medida que el noble caminaba, los largos bordes del sombrero se movían arriba y abajo, como las alas de un cuervo. Un ligero gruñido resonó por la estancia, llamando la atención de Henrietta y del noble, pero no vieron a quien lo había provocado. Si bien el noble se encogió de hombros, Henrietta reconoció aquel sonido: Pariah había encontrado algo interesante… ¿pero el qué?

-Majestad-dijo el noble, haciendo una reverencia ante ella y quitándose el sombrero. Cada vez que lo agitaba, alguna pluma caía de él, mientras sus alas continuaban meciéndose arriba y abajo.

-Conde D'Oren, muchas gracias por venir. ¿A qué…?-De reojo, Henrietta vio que Pariah había empezado a descender por la pared bocabajo, mirando con sus brillantes ojos rojos el sombrero del conde. Cuando el conde se giró para ver a donde miraba la princesa, Pariah ya había desaparecido, mimetizado una vez más contra la pared-… ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia aquí?-preguntó, sonriendo algo nerviosa a su invitado. El conde volvió a girarse, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la princesa.

-Majestad, he venido por el tema de la concesión de tierras de los pueblos cercanos a mis fronteras-dijo, provocando que Henrietta suspirara ligeramente, aunque no lo bastante como para que se notara demasiado lo cansada que estaba de tener que repetirle a aquel hombre lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Como ya le he dicho anteriormente, conde, no puedo concederle las tierras que pide…- Pariah volvió a aparecer, agazapado a un lado y debajo del conde, siguiendo con la cabeza el movimiento del sombrero en la mano de su inadvertido dueño. Henrietta contempló con nerviosismo el feral interés que parecía tener su familiar en aquel sombrero, que no dejaba de observarlo con sus rasgadas pupilas casi completamente dilatadas. Pariah volvió a desaparecer-…las…las tierras pertenecen al barón Isírol, y sin una razón de peso, no puedo…

-Su alteza, con el debido respeto-dijo, a pesar de haberla interrumpido mientras hablaba-, esas tierras deberían pertenecer a mi familia. Nuestros logros militares son mayores, y nuestra genealogía se extiende más allá que la de un simple barón, y más en el caso de uno con orígenes tan…humildes…como los del barón-comentó con tono de desdén-. Insisto en que sus tierras deberían pertenecerme a mí.

-Querido conde, yo…-Pariah apareció al otro lado del conde, estirando ambas manos en un intento de quitarle el sombrero. Henrietta se tensó-… ¡NO!-Pariah se asustó por el repentino grito, y volvió a mimetizarse. Aliviada de haber detenido a su familiar, Henrietta miró al sorprendido conde, que obviamente tampoco se había esperado aquel grito. Rápidamente, Henrietta recobró la compostura-…no…crea que insistir más vaya a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Las tierras seguirán bajo el mandato del barón, y no se hable más.

Obviamente el conde no parecía complacido, pero hizo una reverencia, y se colocó el sombrero, tirando más plumas y agitándolo con furia.

-Sea pues, pero tened esto en cuenta, majestad…-proclamó con vehemencia. Henrietta lo miró con expresión neutra, cansada ya de haber oído repetir lo mismo a aquel hombre en numerosas ocasiones. " _Ahora es cuando me dice que la cosa no quedará así, y que volverá otro día para exigir justica y lo que le pertoca por derecho…_ ", pensó con desgana-. ¡Esto no quedará así!- _"¿Ves?"_ -. Si es necesario, y está claro que lo es, volveré aquí de nuevo…- Henrietta parecía dispuesta a dejar que el conde se explayara a gusto de nuevo, pero entonces se percató de que Pariah había aparecido justo a la espalda de este, colgado del techo con las piernas anormalmente estiradas en forma de aquellas extrañas fibras rojas y negras, y con las manos en alto y listo para agarrarle el sombrero. Henrietta trató de disuadirlo con un ligero gesto, pero teniendo al conde vigilándola le impedía poder dirigirse a su familiar sin que se le notara-…, y reclamaré lo que en justicia me… ¿eh?-dijo, notando finalmente la presencia del familiar, justo cuando este pasaba al ataque. Veloz como un rayo, Pariah trató de atrapar el sombrero, pero falló cuando el conde cayó de culo al suelo de la impresión. Frustrado, Pariah saltó con un giro en el aire al suelo, agazapado como una pantera y mirando fijamente al conde, que en aquellos momentos hizo gala de su noble carácter y sus nervios de acero, propio de alguien nacido en una casa tan noble como la suya.

-¡Yiiiiaaaaaaaah!-exclamó, una octava por encima de su voz habitual. Rápidamente, el conde empezó a correr por toda la sala, mientras Pariah lo seguía corriendo a cuatro patas como un depredador, saltando de la pared al suelo y del suelo a la pared mientras impedía que su presa llegara a la puerta, y obligándolo a correr dando vueltas por toda la sala bajo la asombrada mirada de la princesa, que no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante tan cómico e inesperado espectáculo.

-¡Por favor, por el amor de Brimir, quitádmelo de encima!- gritó el espantado conde, mientras Pariah le agarraba la capa con los dientes y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, sacudiéndola como haría un perro con un juguete. El conde consiguió librarse de la capa, que Pariah descartó rápidamente en cuanto dejó de moverse, reanudando la persecución. Finalmente, Pariah pasó por encima del conde mediante un salto felino, y consiguió atraparle el sombrero en el aire con los dientes. Si bien el conde trató de recuperar su sombrero con ambas manos, su fuerza no era rival para el poder de Pariah, que se negó a soltar su presa. Finalmente, el conde echó a correr hacia la puerta, atravesándola sin volver a dirigirse a la princesa, que para entonces ya se estaba riendo a gusto, tratando en vano de serenarse.

-Bueno, dudo que vaya a volver en una temporada-comentó con tono divertido Henrietta, quitándose las lágrimas que se le habían formado de tanto reír. Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia donde se había sentado Pariah, todavía a cuatro patas como un felino, mientras observaba por donde se había ido el conde con su sombrero entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo sin mucha fuerza-. Eso no ha estado bien, Pariah-le riñó Henrietta, procurando no sonreír para que Pariah entendiera que aquello había estado mal. Si bien al principio la miró con cara de no entender, al final la mirada seria y decidida de la princesa acabaron por intimidar a Pariah, que miró cabizbajo al suelo con el sombrero aun en la boca-. Por otro lado…-Henrietta se agachó junto a Pariah, y le dio un beso en la frente, sorprendiéndolo-…, gracias por librarme de ese pesado. Ahora podremos jugar el resto de la hora-dijo sonriendo. Pariah volvió a emocionarse. Jugar, eso sí que lo había entendido. Divertida, Henrietta vio como su familiar se ponía a dar saltos por toda la sala, corriendo por las paredes y el techo con facilidad. ¡Menuda energía!

De esta forma, pasó el resto de la semana, hasta que llegó el día que Henrietta había marcado a fuego en su calendario: la Exhibición de Familiares de la Academia de Magia de Tristain. El día en que por fin se reuniría con su queridísima amiga de la infancia, Louise de la Vallière.

Todo estaba listo. ¿Asuntos de palacio? Arreglados. ¿Ruta? Supervisada y vigilada. ¿Horario previsto? Revisado al detalle. ¿Recepción en la Academia? Lista y a punto. Solo faltaba una cosa que tratar…

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-preguntó Henrietta a Pariah con aire cansado, dándole otra de sus galletas favoritas, ella misma comiéndose una, sentada en su cama mientras Pariah se sentaba en el suelo, enfrente de ella.

-¿Habéis pensado en dejarlo aquí?-preguntó Agnes, arrodillada tras Pariah mientras le acariciaba, con su mejilla apoyada encima de la cabeza del familiar-. El cardenal Mazarin estaría más que encantado de echarle un ojo en vuestra ausencia.

-Si, seguro que le encantaría…-preguntó Henrietta con tono mordaz. Si bien el cardenal había accedido a dejar en paz a Pariah, seguía sin fiarse del todo de él. Cada vez que Henrietta decía de sacarlo de palacio, o dejarle a su aire, el cardenal siempre se oponía enérgicamente. Si dejaba a Pariah allí solo con él, seguramente volvería a intentar encerrarlo.

-Pues traerlo con nosotros tampoco es una opción-comentó Agnes tajante, a pesar de estar en esos momentos bastante a gusto acariciando a Pariah.

-Si, lo sé. Sé que no puedo simplemente aparecer allí con un niño y decir que es mi familiar. En el mejor de los casos, ¡creerán que es un esclavo! Pero…

-Aparte que no sabemos cómo reaccionará ahí fuera. Si bastante nervioso le pone ya salir al patio, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá cuando salga de la ciudad.

-Capitana de Milan, Pariah es un niño. No puedo tenerlo eternamente encerrado dentro de los muros del castillo tampoco- respondió Henrietta, decidida-. Además, quiera o no, Pariah es mi familiar, y el deber de todo familiar es seguir a su amo allá donde vaya. No lo voy a dejar atrás.- Agnes suspiró.

-Pues volvemos a estar como al principio…

Pariah notó en seguida el abatimiento de las dos jóvenes, y las miró con su habitual gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, provocando que Henrietta le sonriera con aire triste, y se arrodillara a su lado también, pasándole la mano por la cabeza y la mejilla.

-No pasa nada. Nos preguntábamos como íbamos a poder llevarte con nosotros sin que la gente se dé cuenta de quién eres, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, algo ruborizado por las caricias.

-Porque…no lo entenderían. Nunca antes había habido un familiar como tú, y la gente se sorprendería al verte.- Pariah pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes. De repente, se puso de pie.

-¿Y si no supieran que soy yo?-preguntó a Henrietta-. ¿Entonces habría algún problema?- La pregunta dejó perplejas a Agnes y a Henrietta.

-Pues…no, supongo. Si no supieran quien eres, entonces no habrían ningún problema-respondió Henrietta, que no sabía lo que se proponía su familiar.

Girándose hacia Agnes, Pariah le indicó que se pusiera de pie. Algo recelosa, Agnes se puso de pie. De pronto, Pariah levantó la mano derecha todo lo que pudo, llamando la atención de Henrietta y de Agnes. Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada.

-Ehmmm…-preguntó extrañada Agnes-… ¿qué ha-? ¡Auch!-exclamó, levantando su otra mano. Al haberse centrado las dos en su mano derecha, ninguna de las dos jóvenes se percató de que Pariah había convertido el índice de su mano izquierda en una daga, hasta que la clavó rápidamente en el dorso de la mano de la capitana, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Pariah lamió la gota de sangre que manchaba su dedo, caminando decidido hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que descansaba a un lado de la habitación. Preguntándose que se proponía Pariah, Agnes y Henrietta observaron cómo se ponía firme frente al espejo.

De repente, el cuerpo de Pariah empezó a cambiar. Su piel empezó a ondularse, a medida que se deshacía en numerosos tentáculos rojos y negros que se retorcían velozmente por todas partes. Antes de que ninguna de las dos alcanzara a comprender que estaba pasando, Pariah empezó a transformarse. Su cuerpo se hizo más largo, y su estructura básica cambió. Su pelo, antes blanco y despeinado, se volvió rubio y mas recogido. Su ropa se convirtió en un uniforme de mosquetera, y su cara pasó a ser la de otra. Finalmente, convirtiendo sus anormales ojos en otros más humanos, el cuerpo de Pariah volvió a la normalidad…más o menos…

-Es…es…-empezó a decir Henrietta, mientras veía como Pariah daba vueltas y observaba su nuevo aspecto.

-…soy yo-dijo Agnes. Para sorpresa de todos, Pariah se había convertido en una réplica perfecta de la capitana. Con evidente curiosidad, Pariah empezó a mirar cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus largas piernas a su nuevo cabello. Ondeó encantado su nueva capa, observándose en el espejo mientras Henrietta y Agnes lo observaban con los ojos como platos. Nunca antes habían visto nada parecido. Los únicos seres capaces de algo así, los dopplers, se creían extintos por la caza furtiva hacia siglos. Transformación, gran fuerza, resistencia, regeneración,… ¿Cuántas sorpresas más escondía aquel niño?

Pariah se giró hacia las jóvenes, posando con una sonrisa en el rostro y guiñándoles un ojo, el otro tan brillante que parecía que le salían estrellitas de dentro. Mientras que Agnes se quedó a cuadros completamente, Henrietta tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse. Nunca antes había visto a la capitana de Milan con esa expresión tan femenina en la cara ni una pose tan poco formal. Saltándose el protocolo, Agnes miró de reojo a Henrietta con una expresión tan seria y fulminante que a la princesa se le pasaron de golpe las ganas de reírse.

-B-bueno, es…es una buena idea, Pariah, pero… ¿no crees que la gente sospechará al ver que hay dos capitanas?- Pariah parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba claro que eso no se le había ocurrido. Volviendo su atención de nuevo al espejo, empezó a reflexionar.

Ante la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes, la altura de Pariah volvió a cambiar, creciendo un par de centímetros más. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, Pariah apretó, deformando su cráneo hasta que adoptó una forma ligeramente más alargada. Con los dedos, estiró sus cejas, haciéndolas más largas y finas, y cambió el color de sus ojos en dos parpadeos, cambiando el verde oscuro de los ojos de Agnes a otro más dorado, tipo miel. Agarrándose del pelo, lo estiró hasta que le llegó por la mitad de la espalda, y oscureció los dorados cabellos de la capitana, pasando a un castaño oscuro que quedaba muy bien con el color de sus ojos, aunque conservó un mechón del amarillo original, que le colgaba rebelde en el flequillo. Finalmente, transformó su atuendo de mosquetera a uno de criada, como el de las otras criadas de palacio.

Satisfecho con el resultado final, Pariah volvió a girarse, posando de nuevo.

-Si, eso sí que podría funcionar-comentó pensativa Agnes, examinando el nuevo aspecto de Pariah-. Podemos decir que es la nueva criada personal de su alteza, y así evitaremos que el resto del servicio le haga muchas preguntas. Mientras se mantenga cerca de usted, no debería haber ningún problema.

-¡Genial! Problema solucionado-comentó alegre Henrietta. Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Pariah, si bien se había mostrado alegre tras el cambio, había cambiado se expresión a otra de infantil enojo, mientras ponía la mano sobre su pecho. Si bien no había cambiado aquella zona, esta había crecido junto con su cuerpo, de manera que su talla aumentó un par de números respecto a la de la capitana.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Henrietta al verle tan fastidiado. Para su sorpresa, Pariah puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos con expresión decidida y apretó, haciéndolos desaparecer-. ¡Pariah, ¿qué haces?!

-Me molesta…-se quejó él, haciendo uso de una voz femenina que sonaba demasiado joven para aquel cuerpo.

-No, Pariah…Ya estabas bien así.- El comentario de la princesa hizo que Pariah se lo pensará de nuevo, y cogiendo aire rápidamente lo retuvo en sus mofletes, apretando. Cual misiles balísticos, sus pechos crecieron enormemente en un instante, superando por mucho la talla Q. Los ojos de Henrietta y Agnes se abrieron de pura sorpresa, algo ruborizadas por el cambio y con las bocas colgando.

-¡Pariah, eso tampoco!

-¡Algo más normal, normal!

El confundido familiar empezó a cambiar, haciendo crecer su pecho y disminuyéndolo a continuación , tratando de seguir las instrucciones de las dos jóvenes. En cierto momento, Agnes trató de ayudarlo agarrándole un pecho, lo cual provocó que Pariah sintiera un escalofrío y echara a correr por toda la sala, siendo perseguido por Agnes, quien seguía tratando de atraparlo y calmarlo. El caos, las risas y el alboroto de aquella sala se podían oír desde el pasillo, siendo la risa de Henrietta la que más se oía.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo:

No mejoraba.

Llevaban días examinando el estado del capitán Wardes, pero no daba muestras de mejora. Fiebre, dolor, extrañas protuberancias en su brazo,… Habían intentado usar la magia para sanarlo, pero fuera lo que fuera que lo hubiera atacado, no daba muestras de desaparecer.

El anciano sanador que lo había estado cuidando volvió junto a Wardes, pasando un paño por su sudada frente, mientras este se retorcía en un sueño intranquilo en su cama. De su túnica, el sanador sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido dorado muy brillante. Al destaparlo, el aroma de flores silvestres y agua de lluvia llenó la estancia. " _Esencia del espíritu del bosque_ ", una poderosa poción curativa.

-Espero que esto funcione-pensó, destapando las vendas que envolvían en brazo herido del capitán. Realmente no tenía muy buen aspecto…

El brazo izquierdo del capitán…no tenía mucha pinta de brazo a aquellas alturas. Su carne se había hinchado y enrojecido, si bien era muy blanda al tacto. Numerosas pústulas verdes y amarillas habían aparecido por toda su superficie, duras e imposibles de hacer explotar. Sus dedos estaban tan hinchados que ya no los podía ni mover. Curiosamente, la piel alrededor del lugar donde había recibido el mordisco estaba blanca, con sus venas muy marcadas.

Poco a poco, el sanador empezó a verter el líquido por el brazo del capitán. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la primera gota le tocó, el capitán soltó un rugido de dolor, la zona donde el líquido le tocó quemada y soltando un peculiar humo blanco, mientras las pústulas se retorcían como si algo las estuviera moviendo desde dentro. Wardes se revolvió, lanzando un manotazo al sanador que, si bien consiguió esquivarlo, no pudo evitar que le rompiera el frasco en la mano, haciéndole varios cortes con los fragmentos de vidrio. Adolorido, el sanador trató de apartarse, agarrándose la mano herida. Nada, tampoco eso había funcionado.

-Es una lástima, la verdad…-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia un armario. De su interior, sacó unas pinzas y unas vendas, y tras sentarse a un lado de la sala empezó a curarse sus heridas-. Si no mejora pronto, vamos a tener que amputarle el brazo.- Si bien eso arruinaría por completo la carrera de aquel hombre, siempre era mejor conservar la vida, en su opinión.

Inadvertido para él, un pequeño tentáculo salió del brazo de Wardes, estirándose poco a poco hasta que tocó el suelo. Desde allí, empezó a reptar hacia uno de los cristales ensangrentados que habían caído al suelo tras romperse la botella. Haciendo contacto con la sangre, el tentaculillo la absorbió a todo correr, retrocediendo y retrayéndose hasta volver a introducirse en el brazo.

-En fin. Espero que…-justo entonces, el sanador notó algo. El capitán Wardes…no se movía. Se había pasado los días anteriores revolviéndose y gruñendo, de manera que en cuanto se quedó quieto y en silencio, el sanador se temió lo peor. Ignorando las heridas de su mano, corrió hacia el capitán, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Capitán Wardes!-dijo, situándose apresuradamente a su lado. El capitán permaneció quieto como una tumba-. ¡Capitán Wardes! ¿Puede oírme? ¡Capit-…!-El brazo hinchado de Wardes salió disparado hacia arriba, agarrando al alarmado sanador por el cuello. Los carnosos dedos de Wardes se agarraron con sorprendente fuerza al frágil cuello del sanador, quien trató de liberarse en vano, y antes de que este pudiera boquear o intentar decir nada, le partieron el cuello de un apretón. El cuerpo del sanador cayó hacia adelante, sobre Wardes, de quien miles de tentáculos salieron y rodearon el cuerpo del fallecido anciano, desgarrándolo y fusionándolo con el suyo. En cuestión de segundos, no quedó nada del anciano sanador, ni siquiera la más minúscula gota de sangre. El brazo de Wardes, sorprendentemente, había vuelto a la normalidad, únicamente una pálida cicatriz marcando el lugar donde PARIAH le había mordido. Por primera vez en muchos días, Wardes respiraba tranquilo.

Abrió los ojos, revelando momentáneamente un rojo grisáceo en sus iris que rápidamente se desvaneció hasta convertirse en su gris habitual.

Incorporándose, Wardes examinó sorprendido su brazo izquierdo, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque para él había sido como un sueño…sabía que había sido real. Podía sentirlo. Podía recordar cada una de las sensaciones que sintió en el momento del ataque, como el cuello de aquel hombre se partía como una ramita en su mano, como su cuerpo lo despedazaba y se daba un festín con su carne, restaurando su salud. Recordaba…el sentimiento de éxtasis que lo sacudió durante cada segundo que duró. Y se sentía…fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte.

-Más…-dijo en voz baja, para sí-…necesito más.

* * *

Dos días después, carretera real:

-Princesa, una pregunta, si no es indiscreción-dijo Mazarin, sentado al otro lado del carromato en el que viajaba la princesa. Al enterarse de que iba a viajar con su familiar, había insistido en viajar con ellos, decidido a seguir vigilando a Pariah. A pesar de sus protestas, Henrietta había acabado cediendo.

-Decidme, cardenal.

-No os habréis planteado enserio que vuestro familiar participe en la Exhibición, ¿verdad?-preguntó, mirando a la princesa. Esta, en vez de responder, miró por la ventana con aire pensativo.

El paisaje de fuera era encantador: un largo prado de hierba alta, limitada por un frondoso bosque y con las montañas de fondo. El cielo estaba despejado, con algunas nubes que decoraban la azulada bóveda mientras el Sol calentaba la tierra. A su alrededor viajaban un grupo de caballeros reales, junto con un grupo de mosqueteras capitaneadas por la capitana de Milan. Y también estaba Pariah, aunque…

Nada más salir de palacio, se habían encontrado con el primer problema. El caballo que prestaron a Pariah para que lo montara simplemente salió huyendo presa del pánico. El segundo no tardó en seguirlo, y el tercero cayó al suelo, muerto por un paro cardiaco. Mientras Pariah daba cuenta alegremente de los restos (donde nadie pudiera verlo, por orden de la propia Henrietta), la princesa había decidido que viajaría con ella en el carromato hasta que llegaran a la Academia. Allí, se mezclaría con el grupo de caballeros, mosqueteras y el resto del servicio, para no llamar la atención.

Después, Pariah se había pasado casi todo el camino con la cara pegada al cristal del carromato, contemplando el cambiante paisaje de fuera con los ojos como platos. Si bien habían tratado de contenerlo mientras el carromato había ido saliendo de la ciudad, atravesando un desfile organizado en su honor (más de uno se había preguntado quien era la misteriosa criada que se encontraba en el carromato de la princesa, pegada al cristal como una lapa mientras el cardenal tiraba en vano de ella), desde que habían llegado al camino real le habían dejado a su aire. Y ahí seguía, con su cuerpo de nuevo en su aspecto original, mirando con sumo interés el mundo exterior.

-La verdad, por mucho que me pese, es que en eso tengo que coincidir con vos. Quiero decir, no es un tema fácil de tratar, precisamente-comentó Henrietta. Mazarin asintió.

-Tenéis razón. Por ello, es mejor que no…

-Aun así, voy a participar- terminó de decir, alarmando al cardenal. Antes de que pudiera decir nada (o como seguramente iba a hacer, ponerse a criticar), la princesa le detuvo-. Antes de que digáis nada, sabed que tengo pensado como afrontar el problema. De hecho, ayer mismo preparé con Pariah el número que vamos a presentar, y puedo aseguraros que no será nada peligroso ni sospechoso. Estad tranquilo…- Mazarin estaba lejos de estar tranquilo, pero si la princesa ya se había decidido a hacerlo, el poco podía hacer por conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Suspirando, miró de reojo al familiar de la princesa, que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación. Seguía mirando con emoción todo lo de fuera, agitándose y moviéndose inquieto en el carromato, tanto que en cierta ocasión le habían tenido que llamar la atención para evitar que volcara el carro.

-¿Quieres salir fuera?-preguntó Henrietta a Pariah. Girándose, Mazarin y ella vieron que, si bien su expresión seguía siendo la misma, sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas de pura emoción, mientras asentía con vehemencia varias veces. Tras ordenar un alto momentáneo, Henrietta pidió que les abrieran la puerta. Uno de los guardias se acercó y, con una reverencia, abrió la portezuela.

-Adelante, Pariah. Puedes salir a-…-antes de que pudiera acabar, Pariah se abalanzó a todo correr fuera del carromato, con tanta fuerza y velocidad que el carromato quedó momentáneamente a dos ruedas, sacudiendo a la princesa y al cardenal, los dos evidentemente sorprendidos. Bajo la asombrada mirada de la princesa y su escolta, Pariah salió a toda prisa por el campo, corriendo tan rápido que arrancaba trozos de suelo a cada paso.

Recuperándose del shock inicial, Henrietta se asomó afuera para ver como su familiar corría alegremente por el campo…destrozándolo un poco en el proceso. Corría de acá para allá como una exhalación, varias veces más rápido que el caballo más veloz, mientras daba saltos de varios metros de altura de vez en cuando, creando pequeño temblores de tierra al caer. Y, a pesar de todo, no dejó de sonreír ni un instante.

Henrietta sonrió también. Parecía que a Pariah ya no le asustaban tanto los espacios al aire libre, y era fantástico verlo tan contento. Realmente debía de haberse sentido muy frustrado por haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado, y ahora que tenía espacio para correr no podía ni imaginarse cómo debía de sentirse.

-Mazarin, descansemos aquí un poco-dijo, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Estáis segura? Aun falta un buen trecho hasta llegar a la Academia.

-Del todo. Dejemos que se explaye un rato a su aire-Mazarin inclinó la cabeza.

-Como ordenéis, princesa.

...

Varias horas después, la comitiva llegó finalmente a las puertas de la Academia, donde una gran multitud de estudiantes ya se habían reunido para recibir a la princesa de Tristania. Sonriendo, Henrietta descendió del carromato con gracia y elegancia en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, provocando grandes exclamaciones por parte de los estudiantes, sobretodo del sector masculino. Incluso algunas chicas admiraron la belleza de la princesa, que les sonrió y saludó con educación y amabilidad. Mazarin sonrió, todavía en el carromato. Si, la princesa era muy querida por su pueblo.

-Vale, Pariah. Ahora vamos a…-Sorprendido, vio que el familiar de la princesa, de nuevo transformado en criada, se había apretujado al fondo del carromato, contemplando a la ruidosa multitud con cara de espanto. Mazarin se quedó sin palabras-… ¿ocurre algo?

-Mucha…gente…-dijo, mirando con ojos desorbitados la escena de afuera. La guardia real había salido tras la princesa, mientras el cuerpo de mosqueteras esperaba detrás. Agnes se acercó a la puerta, firme.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sin girarse, procurando no mover mucho la boca.

-Creo que le tiene pánico a esa gente. No quiere salir.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, gritando entre susurros. Rápidamente, se metió en el carromato, y agarró a Pariah por la solapa-. ¡A ver, Pariah, ya estamos aquí, así que nada de venirme ahora con ataques de pánico! ¡Vas a salir ahí, vas a desfilar como te he enseñado, y punto, ¿está claro?!- Pariah, si bien no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente…se sintió un pelín intimidado por la capitana. Asintiendo, la siguió al exterior, imitando la misma postura que el resto de criadas junto al carromato.

Henrietta miró hacia atrás discretamente, viendo que Pariah había salido finalmente del carro. Por su expresión, estaba claro que estaba pasando un mal momento. Pánico a las multitudes…Vaya, con eso no habían contado. Si bien Pariah se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la de su círculo más próximo, aun recelaba mucho de los extraños y de los grandes grupos de personas. Y allí había ambos. Poco a poco, las mosqueteras empezaron a avanzar, seguidas por el servicio que había acompañado a la princesa en su viaje. Si bien Pariah se movía rígido como una estatua, sudando grandes gotas de puro nervio y temblando como una hoja, trató de mezclarse con el resto de sirvientes, procurando (y fallando) no llamar mucho la atención.

-¡Mira, es el cuerpo de mosqueteras!-exclamó uno de los estudiantes.

-Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores. ¡Solo hay mujeres!

-¡Que elegancia! ¡Qué porte!

-Si, pero… ¿Has visto esa criada? No parece encontrarse muy bien.

-¿Se habrá mareado durante el viaje?

Sonriendo, aunque algo preocupada, Henrietta dedicó una mirada explicita a Agnes para que se encargara de Pariah. Al ver que esta la había entendido, se dirigió al director Osmond, el responsable de la Academia, que junto al resto del profesorado la habían salido a recibir hincados en una rodilla.

Inadvertido para ella, cierta joven de pelo rosado no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Hmmm, es bastante guapa-comentó el hombre a su lado, un joven alto que vestía unos pantalones de camuflaje verdes y una camiseta negra de manga corta muy ceñida a su musculado cuerpo. A su espalda colgaba una vieja espada, y en su cintura descansaba un abultado cinturón y una pistola de peculiar diseño.

-Guarda silencio, familiar-le ordenó la joven. Volviendo su atención a la princesa otra vez, al joven guerrero, llamado Saito, no se le escapó la expresión de felicidad que su joven compañera, Louise, tenía en el rostro, donde generalmente solo se veía su terca expresión de perpetuo enfado. Sonriendo, miró con una ceja encarnada a la tan adorada princesa. ¿Qué relación tenían esas dos…?

* * *

Varias horas más tarde:

-Pariah, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó con voz preocupada Henrietta a su familiar. Nada más saludar al viejo director y al resto del cuerpo docente, Henrietta había realizado una visita a la Academia, mientras era puesta al día de sus actividades. Después, habían sido llevados al interior del edificio principal, a la alcoba especialmente preparada para la visita de la princesa. Una vez los dejaron solos a ella, a Pariah y a un puñado de guardias entre los que se contaba Agnes, Henrietta había visto que Pariah se había sentado con las piernas recogidas en una esquina, con nubes negras sobre su cabeza y un aire de depresión que parecía escurecer la habitación. Cómicas gotas de sudor cayeron de la sien de todos cuanto le veían. ¿Qué se había hecho de aquel enérgico familiar que había destrozado la mitad de un prado solo por correr en él?

-No os preocupéis, alteza. Creo que únicamente está algo nervioso-respondió uno de sus caballeros-. Yo una vez tuve un gato que también se ponía algo así cuando lo llevaba a algún sitio nuevo, o con mucha gente.- Por un momento, Henrietta se imaginó a su familiar como un gatito: palmas mullidas, orejitas blancas sobre su cabeza, y dos grandes ojitos brillantes y rasgados como…bueno, como los suyos, pero menos amenazadores, mientras la miraba tiernamente y decía: "¡Nyaaa~!"

Henrietta no pudo resistirse. Se tiró al cuello de Pariah, abrazándolo y frotándole la cabeza con su mejilla. De la sorpresa Pariah salió de su estupor, volviendo a su aspecto original.

-¡Aaaah, que mono serias de gato…! Jijijiji- exclamó Henrietta, provocando el rubor de Pariah y que sus caballeros volvieran a sudar. Eso…era un poco violento de presenciar. Agnes, ante la mención de Pariah como un gatito, se imaginó a Pariah estirado boca arriba con sus patitas y orejitas de gato, mirándola tiernamente como si pidiera que le acariciaran la barriguita. Solo de imaginárselo… Al ver que sus caballeros la miraban de reojo como sonreía algo bobalicona, rápidamente trató de serenarse, tosiendo un poco para disimular.

TOC, TOC. Alguien picó a la puerta. Henrietta se giró rápidamente, y Pariah aprovechó para escaparse, mimetizándose. Algo fastidiada porque se le había escapado, se levantó y estiró el dobladillo de su vestido.

-Adelante.- La puerta se abrió, y una criada entró en la sala.

-Con permiso, su majestad, hemos traído un pequeño refrigerio para usted y sus caballeros. Si da su permiso…-dijo con una reverencia, señalando con un gesto tras ella, donde varios criados y criadas esperaban con carritos llenos de comida.

-Está bien. Que pasen.

Con entrenada elegancia y coordinación, los criados dispusieron los diferentes carritos, todos cargados con platos repletos de aperitivos y bebidas. Una vez acabaron, hicieron una cortés reverencia, y salieron de la sala. Henrietta hizo un gesto a sus caballeros para que fueran comiendo.

-¡Majestad, no…!

-Lleváis todo el día viajando, como yo, y estoy segura que no habréis podido comer en condiciones. Insisto, empezad vosotros. Yo cenaré cuando le deis el relevo a los de la puerta-dijo, no aceptando un no por respuesta. Mientras los caballeros daban las gracias y se disponían a comer, Henrietta fue hacia otra sección de la alcoba, más recogida. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta, dando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-Pariah, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó al aire, dando un tentativo paso hacia adelante mientras examinaba el techo. Una sección del mismo pareció titilar, y Pariah hizo acto de presencia, colgado a cuatro patas del techo. De un salto, Pariah bajó, situándose junto a Henrietta, mientras esta abría su baúl, y sacaba una larga capa marrón-. Escucha, Pariah. Debo ir a cierto sitio, y nadie puede saber que me he ido. Necesito que te quedes y te hagas pasar por mi hasta que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?- Pariah se lo pensó durante unos instantes, y finalmente asintió, transformándose en una copia perfecta de Henrietta. Sonriente, la Henrietta de verdad le dio un abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla-. Muchas gracias, Pariah.

Algo ruborizado, Pariah despidió con la mano a Henrietta, mientras esta abría la ventana de su alcoba y saltaba por ella, realizando un conjuro de levitación en el aire.

De esta forma, Pariah se quedó a solas en el cuarto, sin saber bien qué hacer. Empezó a deambular por la sala, abrió cada puerta y cajón que encontró, probó tentativo el colchón de la cama, y se pasó casi cinco minutos dando botes en ella, hasta que alguien picó a la puerta. Tratando de serenarse, se puso de pie, y comprobó rápidamente en el espejo que el disfraz siguiera en su sitio.

-¡Adelante!-preguntó, tratando de sonar como Henrietta. Un caballero atravesó la puerta.

-Majestad, se ha hecho ya el cambio. Os rogamos por favor que comáis algo.- Ante la mención de comer, un sonoro retortijón sonó por toda la sala, con su origen siendo el estomago de Pariah. Si bien el caballero se quedó a cuadros al oír semejante sonido saliendo de la princesa, tuvo el buen juicio de no decir nada.

-En…en seguida voy-respondió Pariah, sonriendo algo incomodo. Con una reverencia, el azorado caballero abandonó la sala.

Pariah lanzó un suspiro, mirando su imagen en el espejo. Pretender ser otra persona era más duro de lo que parecía. Si hubiera podido comerse a Henrietta, habría dispuesto de recuerdos suficientes como para que nadie notara la diferencia, pero como le caía tan bien no había querido hacerlo. Así pues, tocaba hacerlo a la antigua: usando lo que había visto y aprendido de sus días juntos, y procurar que no se notara que "ella" en realidad era "él". " _Sé como ella, sé como ella, sé como ella,..._ " se repitió una y otra vez, como un mantra. Inspirando con decisión, Pariah abrió la puerta.

* * *

Habitación de Louise, momentos después:

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Louise Françoise!-exclamó Henrietta, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo…

Louise y ella se habían conocido de muy jóvenes. Sus madres habían sido amigas en la infancia, y cuando Henrietta necesitó un compañero de juegos de su edad, su madre la llevó de visita a la mansión de los de la Vallière. A pesar de sus dudas, Henrietta pronto descubrió que Louise realmente deseaba ser su amiga, no por su estatus de princesa, sino por quien era realmente. Habían vivido días felices de juegos y travesuras. Rieron, lloraron, se pelearon y exploraron cada rincón de la finca. A medida que fueron creciendo, sus visitas fueron siendo cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta que finalmente dejaron de verse.

A pesar de ello, Henrietta nunca olvidó a Louise, y esta tampoco la olvidó a ella. Si bien no podían verse tanto como quisiera, ambas se escribían de vez en cuando, poniéndose al corriente de hechos importantes o simplemente hablando por hablar. Sin embargo, nada se igualaba a la sensación de tenerla justo delante, de poder abrazarla y hablarle en persona.

-¡Princesa!-liberándose del abrazo, Louise corrió a arrodillarse frente a ella-. Me habéis sorprendido. No esperaba que fuerais a venir aquí sola.

-No es necesario que te arrodilles ante mí, Louise. Después de todo, somos amigas, ¿no?

-No soy digna de recibir semejante trato por parte de su alteza-dijo, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro indicaba otra cosa.

Entonces, Henrietta reparó en la presencia del hombre que acompañaba a su amiga. A primera vista, parecía un mercenario o alguna especie de soldado, con su alto cuerpo musculado, su extraña ropa y su espada. Apoyado de lado en la pared, había contemplado el reencuentro de las dos jóvenes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y quién sois vos? ¿Acaso es tu amante, Louise?-preguntó con una picara sonrisa, provocando que Louise se pusiera completamente roja y que el hombre se riera.

-¡¿Q-q-que?! ¡No! Este…este es mi familiar, por raro que parezca.- El hombre se separó de la pared, haciendo una cortés reverencia a la princesa.

-Un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Hiraga Saito.- Cogiendo con delicadeza la mano de Henrietta, Saito se la besó con elegancia, sorprendiendo a Louise ya que no se esperaba que su familiar pudiera comportarse con tanta educación ante la realeza.

-Un placer conoceros, señor Saito. Así que tu familiar… Es raro que un mago invoque a un humano como familiar, eso tengo que reconocerlo-comentó Henrietta, si bien ella también tenía que reconocer que su familiar tampoco era lo que se dice "común".

-Si…Eso me recuerda, ¿no hicisteis vos la ceremonia de invocación también hace unos días?-le preguntó Louise-. ¿Qué familiar invocasteis, princesa?

-Ah, eso tendrás que averiguarlo mañana, durante la Exhibición-comentó divertida Henrietta, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Vos también participáis?-preguntó Saito, a lo que Henrietta asintió-. Bueno, pues os deseo mucha suerte. Eso sí, el premio me lo pienso llevar yo, ya os aviso de antemano-proclamó con una sonrisa, provocando que Louise se enfadara con él por no saber comportarse ante la princesa y tratara de golpearlo con una fusta. Esquivándola por toda la habitación, Saito la hizo correr por toda la sala, riéndose a medida que la frustrada pelirosa trataba de alcanzarle. Henrietta sonrió. "Louise parece haber invocado un buen familiar. Me alegro por ti, mi queridísima amiga".

-¡Ruego disculpéis la mala educación de mi familiar! Aun estoy trabajando en ello…-comentó, mirando de reojo y furiosa a Saito, que miraba al techo mientras silbaba, con las manos tras la nuca, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. Henrietta sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Mi familiar también es un poco travieso a veces.- Henrietta le cogió las manos a Louise-. Cuando acabe la exhibición, te lo presentaré, ya verás. ¡Es tan mono…!

-Será para mí un honor, princesa-respondió sonriente Louise, apretándole la mano también.

Saito sonrió. Si, esa Louise le gustaba más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba de la princesa:

-B-bueno…parece que la princesa realmente tenía hambre…-comentó uno de los caballeros, contemplando anonadado la montaña de platos de comida vacios que la princesa había devorado en un instante. Tras llamarla, la princesa se había dirigido hacia el carrito con la comida que les había traído. A pesar de haber cenado antes, los caballeros habían comido poco, prefiriendo dejar la mayor parte de ella para la princesa. Aunque algo lenta al principio, la princesa había ido acabándose los platos a una velocidad impresionante, sus manos atrapando la comida tan rápido que en algunas ocasiones solo se veían borrones. En menos de tres minutos, en el carrito no había quedado ni una migaja. "Henrietta" se relamió.

-Más, por favor-indicó, tendiendo un plato vacio a sus caballeros. Boquiabiertos, dieron orden a los criados para que trajeran más comida. Al cabo de unos instantes, aparecieron con otro carrito…que apenas le duró unos instantes a la princesa. Y otro carrito. Y un cuarto. Para entonces, Agnes empezó a sospechar algo.

Justo cuando iba a pedir un quinto, Pariah/Henrietta sintió que la princesa de verdad se acercaba. Terminándose el plato que había cogido, se levantó de la mesa.

-Con permiso, tengo que…cambiarme.-Y trató de volver a la sala adjunta, pero Agnes se interpuso en su camino.

-Un momento, "princesa". Tengo que preguntaros algo…-dijo, recalcando la palabra princesa. Mirando fijamente a Henrietta/Pariah con los brazos cruzados, notó que la "princesa" parecía observarla algo nerviosa mientras sudaba bastante. Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo…

-Ehmmm...creo que…verás, yo… ¡Adiós!-agarrando de pronto a Agnes por los hombros, la "princesa" la hizo a un lado, levantándola sin esfuerzo y depositándola en otro lado, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los caballeros y de la propia Agnes. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar y decir nada, "Henrietta" entro en la sala y cerró la puerta.

-¿Princesa? ¡Princesa!-exclamó Agnes, picando a la puerta. Si bien en circunstancias normales no se habría dirigido así a la princesa, estaba claro que algo raro estaba pasando. Esa fuerza… ¡tenía que ser Pariah! Pariah, por su parte, se encontraba arramblado contra la puerta, de espaldas, bloqueándola para que Agnes no pudiera entrar.

La ventana se abrió sola, y la Henrietta de verdad hizo acto de presencia, entrando por ella movida por una ráfaga suave de viento mágico. Retirando la capucha que cubría su cabeza, observó con cara de extrañeza a su familiar bloqueando la puerta.

-Pariah… ¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo únicamente un gesto de disculpa de su familiar y una encogida de hombros. Cambiando de nuevo a su aspecto normal, Pariah esperó a que la princesa hubiera guardado de nuevo su manto en su baúl y a que cerrara la ventana para apartarse de la puerta. Justo entonces, Agnes entró como una exhalación.

-¡Muy bien, Pariah, se acabó! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está la princesa?-preguntó, tratando de no chillar, aunque era obvio que estaba un bastante alterada.

-No sé a qué os referís-dijo Henrietta con aire inocente. Pariah, por si acaso, se había vuelto invisible una vez más.

-No intentes engañarme. Se perfectamente que eres…-Justo entonces, Pariah hizo acto de presencia, restregándose contra el brazo de Agnes como si le estuviera pidiendo mimos. Sorprendida, Agnes miró alternativamente al familiar y a la princesa, que se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente.

-¡Ah, claro, ya entiendo, jajaja!-dijo Henrietta, riendo algo nerviosa-. Debe de estar agotada por el viaje, capitana de Milan.

-Hmmm…-dijo Agnes, mirando algo desconfiada a la princesa. Sin embargo, no iba a cuestionar sus palabras enfrente de ella, de manera que hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

-Por cierto-la interrumpió Henrietta-, si ha quedado comida del carrito, por favor, haga que me la traigan a la alcoba. ¡Me muero de hambre!-comentó con una sonrisa inocente, provocando que Agnes pusiera cara de circunstancias y mirar boquiabierta a la princesa. Después de comerse el equivalente a la cena de 15 personas… ¿¡aun quería más!?

" _Una de dos: o algo muy raro está pasando aquí…o realmente me ha afectado el cansancio del viaje_ ", fue la conclusión a la que llegó la cabizbaja capitana, abandonando la sala con aire deprimido mientras la princesa la despedía con una sonrisa. Inadvertido para ellas, Pariah las observó en una esquina, relamiéndose ante la mención de más comida.

* * *

Esa noche, interior de la bóveda de tesoros de la Academia:

Silencio. Oscuridad. Polvo en suspensión y telarañas.

Un espacio imperturbable, lleno de tesoros mágicos de épocas pasadas, nunca vistos por más de un puñado de personas. En sus pedestales descansaban espadas que pertenecieron a héroes de otros tiempos, tomos repletos de conocimientos antiguos y peligrosos, restos de terribles criaturas que pusieron en peligro a la humanidad hacia siglos,…Recuerdos de otras épocas.

Al fondo, en un ancho pedestal, descansaban dos extraños cofres, con sendas placas de bronce en su base. Bajo el cofre de mayor tamaño, se podía leer las palabras "Báculo de la Destrucción", de origen y procedencia desconocidos.

A su lado descansaba un cofre más pequeñito, con una placa idéntica debajo. Esta, en cambio, tenía otras palabras gravadas debajo, con su origen y procedencia también desconocidos.

Algo se revolvió en su interior. Algo que llevaba años dormido se despertó.

Pronto…pronto…

* * *

 **Vale, lo dejamos aquí.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, la Exhibición de Familiares. ¿Qué hará Pariah? ¿Se encontrara con Saito? ¿Qué hay en el cofre numero 2?**

 **Todo esto y mucho mas en….**

 **¡El próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holahola. Unas breves frases antes de empezar.**

 **Por norma general, yo voy escribiendo mis historias sin un orden especifico, en funcion de como me venga la inspiración, o si se me ocurren buenas ideas para continuar la historia. En este caso, me animé a publicar esta historia porque, sin saber como, escribí una tirada de capitulos de un** **plumazo, lo cual me fue bien para poder colgar cosas a la espera de poder actualizar los otros fics. Dicho esto, ha pasado algun tiempo desde que escribí nuevos capitulos de Rosas y Espinas, de manera que después de este capitulo es posible que tengais que esperar un poco más de lo normal para que yo cuelgue uno nuevo (y creedme, que lo colgaré. Darraiter nunca deja una historia a medias).**

 **Espero que disfruteis mucho del capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Enemigo

Al día siguiente:

-Majestad, es hora de despertar-dijo una de las criadas, abriendo un poco las cortinas para que entrara luz en la habitación.

Henrietta abrió los ojos, incorporándose algo dormida todavía y estirando los brazos para desperezarse. A pesar del sueño, se sentía alegre, emocionada incluso. El día se presentaba inmejorable: no tenía tareas ni asuntos de estado que tratar, iba a participar en una emocionante exhibición de increíbles familiares (aunque claro, puesto que ella era la jurada, ella y Pariah no optaban a premio, pero aun así sería divertido), y lo mejor de todo, iba a poder pasar otro día mas junto a su mejor amiga Louise. La noche anterior había estado bien, ya que realmente hacía años que no se veían cara a cara, pero solo un rato no le había bastado. ¡Ah, como añoraba los viejos tiempos! Tiempos en los que ambas se pasaban horas corriendo por la finca, persiguiendo mariposas, jugando en castillos imaginarios o simplemente charlando la una con la otra, estiradas en el prado mientras veían pasar perezosamente las nubes.

" _Ah…pero todo cambia…_ ", pensó Henrietta, saliendo de la cama y permitiendo que las criadas la ayudaran a vestirse. " _Crecimos, maduramos, y nos distanciamos la una de la otra. Si hay algo que lamente de todo, es no haber disfrutado más de aquellos días_ ".

Tras ser vestida y peinada, Henrietta pasó a la habitación contigua, donde una elegante mesa repleta de comida había sido dispuesta para que la princesa desayunara. Tomando asiento, Henrietta pidió a los criados que la dejaran sola, ya que prefería desayunar tranquila. Cuando el servicio le hubo hecho una reverencia y hubo salido de la habitación, Henrietta por fin soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Pariah, ya puedes salir. Se han ido todos-dijo Henrietta, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto. Uno de los muebles de la sala, un pequeño armario de tres cajones, empezó a temblar levemente, traqueteando y llamando la atención de Henrietta. A medida que el temblor ganaba intensidad, los cajones del mueble se abrieron aparentemente solos, de los cuales salieron múltiples tentáculos rojos y negros, que reptaron hacia el exterior y se estiraron en varias direcciones. Coincidiendo en el suelo junto al mueble, los tentáculos empezaron a arremolinarse y a agruparse los unos sobre los otros, formando una estructura alargada de poco más de un metro de alto. Poco a poco, la extraña masa tentacular empezó a aglutinarse y a adoptar formas más concretas, empezando por los pies y avanzando hacia arriba, mientras su oscuro caparazón iba cambiando de forma y color. Finalmente, la masa de tentáculos pasó a revelar el cuerpo de Pariah, quien soltó un bostezo adormilado mientras estiraba hacia arriba ambos brazos. Si semejante espectáculo sorprendió a Henrietta, esta no lo demostró, dándole apaciblemente un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó, sonriendo con amabilidad. Asintiendo, Pariah tomó asiento a su lado, devorando con ojos medio cerrados por el sueño la comida de la mesa. Henrietta observó divertida como Pariah desayunaba mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto-. Hoy es un día especial, ¿sabes? Hoy es cuando presentamos aquello que hemos estado practicando los últimos días. ¿Estás nervioso?- Pariah negó con la cabeza, todavía medio adormilado-. No te veo muy animado… Bueno, ya verás como cuando te aplaudan, con el sonido te despiertas de golpe.- Pariah se giró hacia Henrietta. Eso que había dicho le llamó la atención.

-¿Aplaudir?-preguntó.

-Si, ya sabes… Eso que hace la gente con las manos cuando ven algo que les ha gustado, aplaudir.- Henrietta aplaudió un par de veces para mostrárselo a Pariah. Este recordaba ligeramente que, cuando había bailado con aquel tipo tan raro de labios rojos, los que les habían estado mirando hicieron justo eso, pero en su momento no entendió qué significaba. Pariah probó a aplaudir un par de veces.

-… ¿esto es que les gusta lo que ven?

-Exactamente. Si alguien te aplaude, es que lo que has hecho le ha gustado mucho, mucho. Todo el mundo quiere que les aplaudan por algo que han hecho.- Pariah se quedó pensativo. Aunque antes no había entendido de qué iba eso de las palmadas, ahora que lo sabía, la cosa cambiaba.

-¿Y qué pasará si nos aplauden mucho?

-Pues que estaremos más contentos, porque habremos hecho bien nuestra presentación, y todos serán más felices-le explicó Henrietta, sonriéndole. Volviendo a su desayuno, Pariah se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de aprender durante unos instantes. Así que…la gente expresa el grado de gusto por algo a través de palmadas…Curioso. Pariah seguía sin entender muy bien la razón detrás de aquello, pero los recuerdos robados a sus pasadas victimas parecían corroborar en cierto modo las palabras de la princesa. Al verla desayunando, decidió poner en práctica lo aprendido, para que viera que él realmente lo había entendido.

Mientras Henrietta desayunaba, de pronto empezó a oír el sonido de unas palmadas a su lado. Girándose, vio que Pariah se había girado hacia ella, y de dedicaba a aplaudir mientras la miraba fijamente. Aunque durante unos instantes no entendió qué trataba de decir, de golpe cayó en la cuenta. " _La gente aplaude las cosas que les gustan_ ", le había explicado Henrietta. Sonriendo agradecida, Henrietta se giró completamente hacia Pariah, y empezó a aplaudirle a él también. Ambos se aplaudieron durante un rato más, hasta que se detuvieron casi a la vez. Todavía sonriendo, Henrietta acarició la cabeza de Pariah, que volvió a sonrojarse mientras miraba como la princesa le revolvía el pelo.

-Gracias, Pariah-dijo Henrietta, despertando una vez más la curiosidad de Pariah, que no entendió porque se lo decía. Aun así, decidió no decir nada, y simplemente centrarse en su desayuno.

La Exhibición era en un par de horas, y no quería tener hambre para entonces.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Exhibición de Familiares:

-¡Buenos días a todos, estudiantes de la Academia mágica de Tristania!- exclamó Colbert, quien había sido escogido por el director como presentador del evento. Este, sentado junto a la princesa bajo el toldo que habían montado para resguardarla del sol, contemplaba sonriente como el resto de los estudiantes, todos sentados enfrente del escenario, exclamaban con idéntica emoción al ver que el espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar. Mezclando a los de primer (que contemplaban asombrados el evento por primera vez), segundo (que miraban de convertir los nervios que sentían en euforia) y tercer año (quienes sonreían al recordar el día en que ellos mismos se vieron obligados a tener que subir al escenario), se formó una masa un tanto caótica de exaltados estudiantes que ardían de ganas porque comenzara ya el concurso-. Hoy, días después de que los estudiantes de segundo año realizaran la Ceremonia de Invocación, pasamos a celebrar el evento más esperado de la primavera… ¡la Exhibición de Familiares!- Nuevos chillidos de emoción. Incluso los guardias de la princesa, puestos alrededor del césped para resguardar la seguridad de su alteza, no podían evitar sentirse algo entusiasmados ante la premisa de ver múltiples criaturas mágicas u ordinarias realizando trucos para ellos. Varios miembros del servicio, tanto de la Academia como del grupo personal de la princesa, habían asistido para ver desde lejos el evento, entre los cuales se encontraba una algo nerviosa criada de cabellos castaños con el flequillo rubio. A su lado, una criada de la Academia, con los cabellos negros y cortos y unos preciosos ojos azules, notó los nervios de la otra sirvienta, y le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿le pasa algo?-preguntó Siesta, la criada, mirando preocupada a Pariah. Este, sonriendo algo incomodo, le indicó con un gesto que no pasaba nada. Siesta, si bien no se lo acabó de creer del todo, decidió no presionarla más. Mirando al frente, Siesta y Pariah volvieron a centrar su atención en Colbert, que había continuado hablando con emoción.

-…En esta señalada ocasión, además, contamos con la presencia de su alteza real en persona, la princesa Henrietta de Tristain, quien nos ha concedido el tremendo honor y privilegio de abrir con su propia actuación esta emocionante Exhibición. Por favor, un fuerte aplauso en su honor…- Aunque sonrió algo incomoda ante semejante avalancha de halagos y atenciones, Henrietta saludó con la mano al resto de estudiantes, que estallaron en gritos de emoción al ver que podrían presenciar una actuación de la princesa en persona, aplaudiendo con fuerza y causando una gran ovación. Pariah, por supuesto, se unió a los aplausos al ver a quien iban dirigidos, sorprendiendo a Siesta y al resto del servicio al ver la fuerza y energía que parecía poner aquella criada en cada palmada. " _Realmente debe de sentir una gran admiración por la princesa…_ " pensó Siesta, aplaudiendo más comedidamente mientras miraba de reojo a la extraña criada. Entre los miembros del público, los comentarios tardaron poco en empezar a brotar aquí y allá.

-¿La princesa actuará? Kuuuuuu… ¡me alegro tanto de haber venido!-exclamó un estudiante.

-No tenía ni idea que la princesa poseyera un familiar.

-¿Estas de broma? No se habla de otra cosa en la capital. Al parecer, la princesa ha invocado algo…único.

-¿Único? ¿En qué sentido?

-Nadie lo sabe. Se cuenta que es algo diferente a cualquier familiar que se haya visto antes.

-¡Bueno, no puede ser más raro que el familiar de la Cero, jajaja!-bromeó otro estudiante, cuyo comentario llegó a oídos de cierta pelirosa, quien de repente sintió unas fuertes ganas de dejar de aplaudir lo justo y necesario para estrangular a quien fuera que hubiera dicho eso.

-Así pues, con la bendición del santo fundador Brimir, y de los cuatro elementos… ¡QUE DÉ COMIENZO A LA EXHIBICIÓN!-proclamó Colbert, a medida que varios conjuros lanzados desde detrás del escenario salían volando hacia arriba y estallaban creando luces de diferentes colores, llevando la emoción reinante en el ambiente a un nivel superior. Pariah, quien había observado las explosiones asombrado, se giró hacia la princesa. Esta, asintiendo con la cabeza, se puso de pie, aprovechando que la atención de todos se centraba en las luces del cielo. Entendiendo la señal, Pariah fue junto a la princesa.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó la princesa, a lo cual Pariah simplemente asintió. Inspirando profundamente, Henrietta soltó el aire con una mano en el pecho. Decidida, la pareja se dirigió hacia las escaleras que permitían acceder al escenario, al final de las cuales les esperaba Colbert, con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto.

-Buena suerte, alteza-dijo Colbert, cuando la princesa pasó a su lado. Al ver que una criada la acompañaba, siguió con la mirada sus movimientos por el escenario, preguntándose quién sería aquella joven y que hacia allí arriba. Por un momento, un escalofriante pensamiento cruzó su mente. " _Espera… ¿y si…? Después de todo, la señorita Vallière ha invocado uno. ¿Y si la princesa también…?_ " pensó alarmado. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban, las cosas se iban a complicar mucho, pero que mucho, mucho.

Al ver que la princesa avanzaba hacia el frente del escenario, los múltiples comentarios y gritos de emoción pasaron a convertirse en tenues susurros y cuchicheos, mientras todos buscaban con la mirada al misterioso familiar de la princesa, solo encontrando en aquel escenario a una bella criada.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está el familiar de su alteza?-susurró alguien.

-A lo mejor es invisible, o muy pequeño-aventuró otro.

-Tal vez lo transporte aquella criada.

-Imposible. ¿No ves que la criada no lleva nada encima?

-Un momento… ¿Y si…le ha pasado como a…?

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Al ver que una criada acompañaba a la princesa, Louise empezó a removerse intranquila en su asiento. ¿Una plebeya? Peor, ¿una simple criada? ¿Acaso su alteza había tenido la misma desgracia que ella de invocar a un simple plebeyo como familiar? En su caso ya era bastante malo que le hubiera pasado aquello, y aun podía encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que Saito, si bien no era más que un plebeyo, era un soldado, y bastante fuerte, a juzgar por la facilidad con la que había tumbado a Guiche no hacía mucho, o como cuando se enfrentó cara a cara al conde Mott por el bien de una sirvienta. Pero su alteza… No podía ver nada especial en aquella criada.

-Imagino que no hará falta que me presente, pero creo que no está de más seguir un poco el protocolo en esta ocasión-dijo Henrietta, dedicando una cautivadora sonrisa a su expectante audiencia-. Mi nombre es Henrietta de Tristain, y he venido hoy a presentarles…-Henrietta se hizo a un lado, revelando el cuerpo transformado de Pariah, que había permanecido de pie a su espalda-…a mi familiar.

Pariah, todavía con aspecto de criada, dio un paso al frente, situándose al lado de Henrietta. Nada más verla, los susurros y cuchicheos ganaron intensidad, todo el mundo creyendo que la princesa realmente había invocado una criada como familiar. Henrietta sonrió.

-Su nombre es Pariah. Y su clasificación es…-Al oír la señal (Henrietta le había dicho que de esa forma es espectáculo seria más entretenido), Pariah se transformó a la vista de todos, sorprendiendo a cuantos contemplaban la situación. Anonadados, observaron como el cuerpo de la criada se desfiguraba y adquiría una nueva forma y aspecto, a medida que parecía deshacerse en miles de tentaculillos y volvía a recomponerse. En menos de cinco segundos, donde antes había estado una criada, ahora había una segunda Henrietta, haciendo una cortés reverencia a la boquiabierta audiencia-… Doppler.- En vista de que seguían sin tener muy claro que era Pariah exactamente, Henrietta había decidido presentarlo simplemente como Doppler, no solo por sus habilidades metamórficas, sino porque como eran seres considerados extintos en aquellas tierras, nadie encontraría raro sus peculiares hábitos porque no podrían compararlo con otros Dopplers.

Al oír aquello, la audiencia tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, tal había sido la impresión del cambio de aquel familiar y de las palabras de la princesa. Pronto, los comentarios volvieron a poblar la zona, esta vez mucho menos disimulados que antes.

-Espera… ¿un Doppler?

-Creía que estaban extintos…

-Eso ya no es un familiar raro de invocar… ¡Es un familiar IMPOSIBLE de invocar!

-No recuerdo la última vez que un mago invocó un ser semejante. ¡Digno de la princesa!

Henrietta contempló satisfecha como los sorprendidos estudiantes y profesores proseguían con sus comentarios y señales de éxtasis, dedicando una mirada de reojo a Pariah para confirmar si pasaban a la siguiente parte del espectáculo. Aunque algo azorado, Pariah le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo levemente. " _Sigamos con el espectáculo…_ ", pensó Henrietta, divertida.

-Como todo el mundo sabe, los Dopplers son seres mágicos capaces de adoptar el aspecto de cualquier persona que ellos vean…-Pariah giró sobre sí mismo, provocando que el dobladillo de su "vestido" se elevara ligeramente, y para cuando acabó de girar, su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora, su aspecto era idéntico al de Colbert-…, así como cambiar la apariencia externa del individuo a su antojo…- Pariah puso cara de concentración y esfuerzo, y de golpe y porrazo una gruesa mata de pelo afro brotó disparada de la calva de Colbert. Si bien los alumnos contemplaron semejante hazaña entre aplausos y risas, Osmond notó de reojo que una pequeña lagrimita brotaba del ojo del profesor de verdad, mientras una de sus manos pasaba distraídamente por su reluciente cabeza-. Además, los Dopplers poseen la capacidad de hablar, además del poder imitar la voz de la gente. ¿No es verdad, Pariah?

-Si, es verdad-dijo, imitando tan bien la voz de Colbert que consiguió arrancar nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa de su ya de por si emocionado público. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Pariah volvió a transformarse, esta vez en una de las estudiantes del público, quien por azares del destino, resultó ser Kirche-. Sin importar si es hombre o mujer, viejo o joven, no hay persona a quien no pueda imitar.-" _Bien, justo lo que habíamos ensayado_ ", pensó Henrietta, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de chillar de pura emoción. La cosa iba muy, pero que muy bien.

Pariah realizó un par de transformaciones más exprés, cambiando rápidamente entre diferentes personas a quienes podía ver desde allí, tales como Agnes (quien sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos contra un muro al ver posar de nuevo a Pariah con su aspecto como si fuera una animadora), Osmond (Pariah había decidido añadirle un cuerpo híper musculado, que dejó a todos boquiabierto y a Osmond mesándose la barba, comentando en voz baja que sí, que aquella era realmente una copia perfecta y fiel de sí mismo), Guiche (quien contempló con horror como el familiar retorcía su bello rostro y adquiría nuevas formas altamente cómicas, lo cual provocó numerosos estallidos de risas en todas partes, aunque quienes más se rieron fueron las miembros del sector femenino, muy para desdicha del joven donjuán), entre otros.

Henrietta contempló alegre como el público parecía encantado hasta aquel momento con el espectáculo que les habían preparado, el cual hasta el momento apenas había sido la presentación. Así pues, había llegado el momento de sacar…el truco final.

* * *

Días antes, habitación de Henrietta en palacio:

-¿Que qué suelo hacer cuando me aburro?-le preguntó Henrietta. Tras acabar con sus obligaciones del día, la princesa había decidido dedicar el resto de la tarde a Pariah, quien en esos momentos se encontraba paseando distraídamente por el techo.

Pariah, tras varios minutos de conversación, había decidido sacar ese tema de conversación, aparentemente deseoso de saber más de la princesa. Pensativa, Henrietta empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Pues…cuando tengo tiempo me gusta bailar, leer,… lo normal. Pero, con diferencia, lo que más me gusta es cantar-explicó. Para probarlo, Henrietta cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar con voz melodiosa, llamando la atención de Pariah quien bajó del techo de un salto para situarse a su lado. El familiar se quedó anonadado, escuchando aquella voz tan bonita que provenía de su invocadora. La canción, aunque breve, conmovió a Pariah, quien nunca antes había oído cantar a nadie en persona, y mucho menos con tanta gracia y belleza. -¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-preguntó Henrietta, sonriéndole.

Pariah, aunque realmente quería, dudó durante unos instantes. ¿Cantar…él? ¡Si no lo había hecho antes! Ni siquiera se sabía ninguna canción. Con decir que aquella era la primera vez que…un momento.

Echando mano de los recuerdos robados a sus víctimas en el pasado, Pariah empezó a rebuscar entre ellas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Uno de los infectados que había ido a sacarle de la base en la que estaba encerrado, antes un jugador de videojuegos empedernido, había estado con cierta canción resonando en su mente una y otra vez desde que la había oído en cierto juego que había jugado recientemente. En vista de que la canción en si parecía bastante bonita de oír, Pariah decidió cantar esa misma, procurando imitar la voz del cantante tal cual la "oía".

Pariah cantó. Henrietta escuchó en silencio, fascinada por el canto de su familiar. Eso era…era…

* * *

-Y ahora, para acabar, Pariah les cantará una canción, una como nunca antes han oído en su vida. Por favor, guarden silencio, y disfruten de la actuación-dijo Henrietta, haciéndose a un lado. Pariah, por su parte, volvió a adoptar su aspecto de criada.

Mientras Pariah se preparaba para cantar, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar comentar y preguntarse entre sí que clase de canción cantaría aquel ser. Después de todo, no todos los días aparecía un familiar que no solo pudiera hablar, sino que encima cantara. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, el cuerpo de Pariah empezó a cambiar. Su garganta se hinchó progresivamente, adoptando un tono negro profundo a medida que iba aumentando de tamaño, como si de una rana se tratara, lo cual asustó bastante a todos ya que más de uno creyó que el familiar de la princesa iba a explotar. Sin embargo, en cuanto el cuello del familiar superó por poco la anchura de su cabeza, este dejó de crecer, disminuyendo hasta recobrar un tamaño un tanto más normal, salvo que aun seguía siendo negro y aun era más ancho de lo acostumbrado, con unos extraños orificios en su superficie. Levantando las manos, todo el mundo pudo ver que, en las palmas del familiar, habían aparecido dos agujeros semejantes a bocas.

Pariah inspiró. Nadie decía nada, tan concentrados como estaban en la actuación del familiar de la princesa.

De repente, las bocas de las palmas de Pariah empezaron a imitar sonidos, pero no sonidos humanos, sino sonidos semejantes a los de una extraña melodía, más propia de instrumentos musicales que no de voces humanas, que nunca antes habían oído. Uno de esos sonidos parecía la música de un piano, y el otro, más de acompañamiento, era irreconocible para todos, excepto para cierto soldado venido de otro mundo.

-¿Una…batería?-se preguntó Saito a si mismo, encarnando una ceja mientras contemplaba el singular espectáculo junto a Louise, quien le dio un ligero toque con el codo para que guardara silencio.

Tras unos segundos de introducción, por fin el familiar empezó a cantar. Sin embargo, en vez de la voz de doncella que todos esperaban oír, la voz que salió de su boca (la de verdad) era la voz grave de barítono de un cantante masculino, profunda a la vez que melodiosa, mientras cantaba una extraña canción que, fiel a las palabras de la princesa, no se parecía a nada que hubieran oído antes.

 _Despair, the end of the world_

 _I hear de the rising phoenix in my dreams_

 _And the virgin child made her wish upon a star_

 _That night her mother talks no more_

Poco a poco, la música empezó a aumentar de ritmo, a medida que un tercer instrumento parecía unirse a la canción. El sonido, estridente como nada que hubieran oído antes, parecía salirle de la garganta directamente al familiar, a través de los pequeños orificios que habían brotado de su cuello. Se trataba, sin que nadie más que Saito lo supiera, de una trompeta.

 _Cape of hope, the end of the dream_

 _A shiny fish splashes in a stream_

El ritmo aumentó, al igual que la intensidad con la que el familiar parecía cantar, cautivando a la audiencia que se tragaba cada sonido que emitía aquel extraño ser con voracidad, deseosos de ver como seguía. Un nuevo instrumento, más familiar para los estudiantes, se unió a la canción. Violines…

 _And the virgin child loses her heart and soul_

 _That night her mother's eyes see no more_

Pariah empezó a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de la canción, hundiéndose inconscientemente en el recuerdo del que partió la canción, mientras cantaba y a la vez escuchaba la canción como si fuera otro el que cantaba, un cantante de singular bigote que cantaba alegremente en medio de un gigantesco estadio, un último deseo a cumplir antes de luchar por su vida y morir. Sus manos y brazos, instintivamente, empezaron a moverse, como si realmente estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta ante él, inclinándose y dejándose llevar por la música.

 _When the wind blows, the virgin child's corpse sings a song_

 _Such a pretty melody, never heard before._

 _No more lullabies_

 _The virgin child, smiles from Hell!_

Pariah canto en alto la última palabra, acompañando con su melodioso grito las últimas notas de la singular música que parecía brotar de su cuerpo. Con el final de la canción, vino el silencio, ya que nadie del público sabía como reaccionar ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

PLAS…PLAS… Palmadas. La atención de la gente se centró en la persona que había empezado a aplaudir, una criada de la Academia, quien con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos había empezado a aplaudir la actuación del familiar. Poco a poco, la gente empezó a salir del trance en el que se encontraban, y empezaron a aplaudir de igual manera al familiar de la princesa. Pronto, todos estuvieron aplaudiendo y exclamando como locos.

-¡Increíble! ¿Qué ha sido esa canción?

-¡No lo sé, pero ha sido impresionante!

-¡Realmente, digno de la princesa!

Pariah, volviendo a convertirse en la criada de siempre, pareció encogerse un poco en el escenario, algo avergonzado de que tanta gente le aplaudiera a la vez. Henrietta, situándose a su lado, le dedicó una amplia y cálida sonrisa, indicándole lo bien que lo había hecho. Más seguro, hizo una cortés reverencia a su público, imitando la que la princesa había realizado a su lado.

Louise, en esos momentos, aplaudía ferozmente a la pareja que se encontraba en esos momentos en el escenario. Realmente había sido magnifico. Ah, ¿por qué no podía ella haber invocado algo así ella también? Saito, ajeno a la crítica mental de su compañera, se encontraba aplaudiendo de igual forma a Henrietta y Pariah, silbando incluso con dos dedos en la boca. " _Agh…que mal lo voy a pasar…_ " pensó Louise, abatida de repente. ¿Por qué la princesa tuvo que poner el listón tan alto?

Si bien de cara al público se mostraba animado, Saito tenía que admitir que, por dentro, se sentía intranquilo por la actuación del familiar. Sería un Doppler, si, pero… esos tentáculos…despertaban viejos recuerdos. Viejos, olvidados, y muy desagradables recuerdos.

...

De esta manera, tras la increíble actuación de la princesa y de su singular familiar, la Exhibición prosiguió a buen ritmo.

Las actuaciones se seguían la una a la otra, cada cual única e increíble a su propio modo. Aquel año, de alguna forma, los ánimos estaban por las nubes, porque cada pareja que subió al escenario dio lo mejor de sí mismos para, inconscientemente, tratar de superar a aquel extraño Doppler que les había cantado tan singular canción. Kirche y su familiar, una gigantesca salamandra de fuego, llenaron el cielo del lugar con complejas formas hechas de fuego, que brotaban de la boca del enorme reptil como un torrente imparable que parecía no tener fin. La bella pelirroja, por no ser menos, acompaño las gráciles formas de las llamas de su familiar con su propio cuerpo, posando divinamente y provocando grandes muestras de emoción en el público (sobre todo en el sector masculino. Incluso cierto director de larga barba tuvo que apartar la mirada brevemente, mientras con un pañuelo intentaba detener el vano el reguero de sangre que le corría por la nariz). Montmorency, una alumna de segundo año que poseía una peculiar cabellera rubia repleta de tirabuzones, hizo bailar a su familiar, una pequeña rana dorada, al ritmo de su violín, mientras ambos daban vueltas grácilmente por el escenario (Guiche, quien procuraba por todos los medios que Montmorency volviera a fijarse en él tras el desastre de la botella de perfume, era el que más la animaba, llegando casi a desgañitarse por ello). Maricorne, con su oronda panza y su cara beatifica, había optado por mostrar las habilidades de su familiar, una lechuza, mediante un juego de manos en el que su familiar aparecía aparentemente de la nada sacando tras de sí una estela de banderas. Incluso Guiche, quien se limitó a posar junto a su peculiar familiar, un enorme topo con una marca en la frente, recibió una gran ovación por parte de los alumnos del público (sobre todo del sector femenino, irritando en el proceso a cierta rubia que hasta aquel momento había animado al joven mago).

Pero, con diferencia, quien llamó más la atención fue Tabitha, la joven maga peliazul que en su segundo año había invocado al rey de los familiares por excelencia: un dragón. Y no era un dragón cualquiera, era un dragón azul (bueno, una DRAGONA azul, para ser exactos), uno nacido con afinidad con el elemento del viento, lo cual le confería una gracia y pericias aéreas extraordinarias, incluso para un dragón. Por eso, la exhibición de Tabitha y su dragón consistió en una muestra de habilidad aérea, en la cual la joven maga montó a lomos de su dragona y juntas realizaron complicadas maniobras en el aire, girando a toda velocidad y ascendiendo y descendiendo como si nada. Huelga decir que semejante espectáculo dejó maravillados a Henrietta y al resto de estudiantes, pero quien parecía más emocionado de todos era Pariah.

Al revelarse que en vez de una sirvienta cualquiera era el familiar de la princesa, Henrietta le había pedido a Pariah que observaran juntos el resto de la exhibición, manteniéndolo a su lado mientras el resto de parejas actuaban. Maravillado con el increíble despliegue de habilidades nuevas e impresionantes ante él, a Pariah se le había hecho casi imposible permanecer quieto en el sitio, observando con ojos muy abiertos cada actuación y gesticulando infantilmente cada vez que alguno de aquellos familiares hacia algo que le llamaba la atención (es decir, todo el rato). Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su familiar, a pesar de portar en aquellos momentos el aspecto de una mujer joven casi adulta, se comportaba del mismo modo infantil que tanto le caracterizaba. Cuando Pariah vio volar a Tabitha y a su dragona, el joven familiar estaba que no se podía contener por mucho tiempo. Con estrellitas en los ojos, agitaba los brazos arriba y abajo como si el mismo pretendiera volar, tratando de imitar en vano al enorme lagarto alado, muy para diversión de Henrietta e incomodidad de Osmond y su escolta, que se limitaron a mirar al exaltado familiar con una cómica gota de sudor cayéndoles por la sien.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Louise y Saito. Tras el anuncio de Colbert, Henrietta volvió a centrar su atención en el escenario, llamando la atención de Pariah, quien había empezado a corretear junto a la carpa mientras los guardias intentaban en vano atrapar al escurridizo y emocionado familiar. Esquivando los intentos de sus perseguidores de cogerlo, Pariah saltó hasta situarse junto a la princesa, quien le señaló disimuladamente a la joven pelirosa que aguardaba entre bambalinas.

-Pariah, ¿ves a la joven de pelo rosado?-preguntó Henrietta. Pariah asintió-. Bien, pues esa es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Louise de la Vallière. Cuando éramos pequeñas siempre estábamos juntas, jugando ya fuera cuando yo iba a visitarla o cuando lo hacia ella a mi.- Henrietta le pidió a Pariah que se le acercara, y le susurró al oído-: Fue para ir a verla que te pedí ayer que me sustituyeras. Gracias a ti pude verla antes de la exhibición, así que muchas gracias de nuevo por ello, Pariah-dijo, dándole un discreto beso en la mejilla aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca. Pariah, algo ruborizado, se apartó en seguida de la princesa, frotándose suavemente la mejilla. Henrietta, sonriendo ante la avergonzada reacción de su familiar, volvió a centrarse en el escenario, donde Louise y su peculiar familiar había ocupado el centro mientras estaba distraída.

-Soy Louise de la Vallière, y este es mi familiar-empezó a decir Louise. En cuanto escuchó el tono de su voz, Henrietta supo que su amiga estaba nerviosa y algo insegura, a pesar de haberlo intentado disimular tan bien como pudo-. Su nombre es Hiraga Saito, y su clasificación es…

-¡Animo, Louise la Cero!-exclamó uno de los estudiantes, provocando que la casi totalidad del publico estallara en carcajadas. Al oírlas, Henrietta deseó por un instante ordenar a sus caballeros que los hicieran callar, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que semejante despliegue de poder y favoritismo no sería bien visto por nadie, ya fuera Nazarin, su madre, o incluso la propia Louise, quien siempre fue demasiado orgullosa para cosas como esta.

Así pues, en vez de ordenar un despliegue militar en la zona, optó por ayudar a su amiga de una forma más sutil. En cuanto la indecisa mirada de Louise coincidió con la suya, Henrietta le sonrió cálidamente, y levantó dos dedos, haciendo una V con ellos. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Según Pariah, era un gesto que significaba "todo va bien", o "todo va a ir bien". Más de una vez se lo había visto hacer a Pariah, sobre todo cuando este se caía de algún sitio muy alto y la princesa corría a preguntarle si estaba bien, o cuando le preguntaba cómo estaba y demás. Siempre, sin excepción, Pariah se limitaba a contestarle con un asentimiento de cabeza, con una breve respuesta, o con aquel gesto, el cual usaba incluso cuando Henrietta lo pillaba metiéndose en líos. Tantas veces se lo había visto hacer, que al final Henrietta le había tenido que preguntar qué significaba ese gesto en concreto.

Louise, si bien se sintió más calmada por la sonrisa de la princesa, quedó un poco confusa al ver el gesto de su mano. ¿Dos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Dos qué, dos segundos, dos intentos…? ¿Qué significaba?

-Mira, ya no podemos perder-le susurró Saito, sobresaltándola levemente al sacarla de sus pensamientos-. La princesa nos está haciendo al V de victoria.- Al oír aquello, Louise se quedó levemente sorprendida. ¿Victoria? ¿Significaba eso…que la princesa confiaba en que iba a ganar la Exhibición? ¿Tantas esperanzas tenía puestas en ella?

Louise inspiró, y al exhalar se sintió más segura que antes. Si la princesa, su mejor amiga, confiaba tanto en ella, ella como Vallière no iba a echarse atrás. Mirando con decisión al público, prosiguió con su presentación con voz alta y clara.

-¡…plebeyo!-proclamó, provocando que el público se riera de ella otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se achicó ni se avergonzó, sino que permaneció estoica ante aquella oleada de risas y burlas, como si nada pudiera doblegar su voluntad. Decidida, tendió una mano hacia Saito, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Familiar, haremos lo de la pistola-dijo, sorprendiendo a Saito. Lo de la pistola se le había ocurrido el día antes, antes de que llegara la princesa, pero rápidamente lo habían descartado porque no solo era peligroso, sino que había muchas probabilidades de que la cosa saliera mal.

-¿Estás segura, Louise?-preguntó Saito-. Sé que te expliqué como manejarla, pero si la cosa sale mal, es muy posible que me muera.

-La princesa confía en nosotros, y no estoy dispuesta a defraudarla-dijo Louise, sin bajar la mano-. Si debemos poner nuestra vida en juego por ello, entonces aceptaré gustosa el precio.

-¡Ya, pero en este caso el único que se juega el pellejo soy yo, so lista!-exclamó Saito, procurando no alzar la voz. En vez de enfadarse, Louise giró la cara hacia su familiar, mirándolo de reojo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

-¿Es que acaso te da miedo un poco de riesgo?-preguntó, juguetona. Suspirando, Saito sonrió amplia y salvajemente, aceptando el desafío.

-¡Vale, que demonios…!-dijo, cogiendo su pistola y tendiéndosela a Louise-. De todas formas, seguro que será divertido.

Henrietta y el resto de alumnos se callaron de repente, observando sorprendidos como la joven maga cogía la peculiar arma del familiar (semejante a las pistolas de chispa de las mosqueteras), y se posicionaba a cierta distancia de su familiar, ocupando cada uno un extremo del escenario. Saito, por su parte, abrió un poco las piernas y se llevó poco a poco una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, sin llegar a cogerla.

-¿Preparado, Derf?-le susurró a la espada. Por extraño que parezca, la espada le respondió.

-Listo cuando tú lo digas, compañero, aunque me sentiría más tranquilo si no te jugaras el tipo tan tontamente-le comentó burlón su espada, aunque en su tono se veía que el también estaba emocionado y deseoso de afrontar aquel desafío.

-Un hombre ha de hacer, lo que ha de hacer un hombre…-dijo simplemente Saito, colocándose en posición de ataque mientras abría y cerraba la mano, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar.

Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de alumnos y los otros espectadores, Louise preparó el arma tal y como le había explicado Saito la noche anterior, tirando de la pieza que el había llamado "corredera" y colocando una bala en la "recamara". Con ambas manos, Louise levantó la pistola, más grande que cualquier otra arma que ella hubiera visto o empuñado (no muchos lo sabían, pero su madre había insistido en que todas sus hijas fueran capaces de desenvolverse con armas de fuego, ya que nunca se sabía cuando podía ser de utilidad esa habilidad. En esos momentos, y por primera vez en su vida, Louise agradeció el infernal entrenamiento por el que le hizo pasar su madre), y apuntó a Saito.

La reacción de los estudiantes variaba de uno para otro, aunque en todos los casos la base era la misma: la incredulidad.

-Oye, oye, oye… ¿Qué crees que se propone la Cero?-susurró uno.

-Ni idea. Tal vez vaya a ejecutar a su familiar aquí mismo.

-¿¡Que!? Sé que es un familiar raro, pero no me creo que vaya a cargarse a un plebeyo delante de la princesa.

-Aunque…ese tal Saito es bastante bueno con la espada…Tal vez nos sorprenda.

Henrietta contuvo el aliento, sin saber bien si detener aquello o no. A su lado, Pariah se había quedado extrañamente callado, si bien la tensión del ambiente le impedía girarse para ver que le pasaba. De hecho, nadie se atrevía a apartar la mirada del escenario, demasiado nerviosos como para atreverse a perderse ni un solo instante de lo que fuera que fuera a pasar.

La voz de Louise rompió el tenso silencio que se había impuesto en el lugar.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó a Saito, sin dejar de apuntarle ni una vez. Saito se limitó a sonreír y asintió.

¡BLAM! Un sonoro estallido reverberó por la zona, con su origen en el arma de la joven, quien vio como sus brazos se levantaban por la fuerza del arma, varias veces mayor a la típica fuerza de las otras armas que su madre le hizo disparar en su juventud, tirándola ligeramente hacia atrás. A pesar de ello, la bala consiguió salir en la dirección correcta, avanzando a toda velocidad en dirección al pecho del joven soldado, quien sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizara para él. Rápidamente, su mano se agarró al pomo de su espada, provocando que las runas grabadas en el dorso de dicha mano empezaran a brillar con intensidad. A la velocidad del rayo, Saito desenvainó su espada, lanzando un tajo descendente en diagonal justo cuando la bala estaba a punto de impactar contra él. La fuerza de dicho movimiento levanto una oleada de viento que sacudió ligeramente los cabellos de los sorprendidos espectadores, que impresionados como estaban apenas fueron conscientes del suave CLINC y las pequeñas chispas que parecieron salir de la espada del soldado cuando se encontraba a medio camino. Aparentemente ileso, el soldado envaino la espada con una floritura, y se agachó para recoger del suelo algo situado tras de sí. Después, se situó ante su mudo público, y levantó orgulloso dos pequeños objetos, agarrados cada uno con dos dedos, para que todos pudieran ver de qué se trataba: las dos mitades, perfectamente seccionadas, de la bala que había disparado Louise.

Los ¡OOOhhhs! y ¡AAAAhhs! no tardaron en llegar, a medida que los impresionados alumnos parecían salir de su segundo trance del día y sus cerebros empezaban a comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Acaba…acaba… ¡DE PARTIR UNA BALA EN DOS!?

-¡Eso ha sido…ALUCINANTE!

-¿De verdad que Louise la Cero ha conseguido invocar a un tipo como él? ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído!

La ronda de aplausos fue atronadora, todos felicitando a Louise y a Saito por tan increíble actuación. Louise, quien no cabía en sí de gozo, se situó casi inconscientemente junto a Saito, quien le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Casi con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Louise abrazó a su familiar, entre risas y exclamaciones de felicidad, mientras Henrietta aplaudía de pie y veía como su mejor amiga recibía tan merecida ovación. " _Louise…me alegro tanto por ti…_ " pensó Henrietta, verdaderamente feliz de que su amiga y su familiar lo hubieran conseguido.

Al sentarse, percibió que, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de exhibición, Pariah no estaba aplaudiendo. Mirando de reojo, fue a preguntar si le pasaba algo, cuando de repente la pregunta murió en su garganta, antes de que pudiera formularla.

Allí de pie, a su lado, se encontraba Pariah, con los ojos rojos muy abiertos y fijos en el escenario. Su cara estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero Henrietta sabía que algo malo le sucedía a Pariah. Se le veía tenso, como si hubiera visto algo que lo hubiera alterado. Su mano, apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca de la princesa, se tensó tanto que resquebrajó la madera bajo sus dedos.

-P…Pariah…-preguntó la princesa, asustada de repente por el estado de su familiar-. ¿Qué te pasa, que ocurre?

Aparentemente ajeno a la princesa, Pariah empezó a soltar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, dejando su sitio junto a la princesa y dando un paso en dirección al escenario. Al verlo tan alterado, Henrietta se puso rápidamente de pie, colocándose frente a Pariah e impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Pariah! ¿Qué…?- Sin detenerse ni un instante, Pariah se limitó a hacer a un lado a la princesa, quien cayó al suelo. Henrietta quedó muy sorprendida por la súbita brusquedad de Pariah. Nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, ni siquiera el primer día que llegó allí. El empujón no pasó desapercibido para Osmond y los guardias de la princesa, que corrieron a su lado para ayudarla.

-¡Princesa! ¿Os encontráis bien?-preguntó Osmond, ayudando a Henrietta a levantarse-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No…no lo sé…Algo le pasa a Pariah…-dijo Henrietta, viendo como su exaltado familiar avanzaba decidido hacia lo que fuera que hubiera visto, apartando sin esfuerzo a quienes se pusieran en su camino y despertando cada vez más la curiosidad de lo que le rodeaban, quienes no podían evitar preguntarse adónde iba el familiar de la princesa.

Louise, quien se disponía en aquellos instantes a bajar del escenario, aprovechó la altura del mismo para dedicar una última mirada de felicidad a la princesa, sabedora de que había conseguido cumplir satisfactoriamente con sus expectativas. Sin embargo, en vez de encontrarla sentada en su butaca como antes, la princesa se encontraba en esos momentos en el suelo, siendo ayudada por el director de la Academia y varios caballeros, mientras Henrietta miraba con cara de preocupación y conmoción a algún lugar. Siguiendo su mirada, Louise vio que a quien estaba mirando era a su familiar, quien en aquellos momentos parecía estar avanzando hacia ellos, mirando algo en el escenario con sus… ¿dos ojos rojos?

-¿Pero qué…?-se preguntó Louise, observando extrañada como el familiar con aspecto de criada tiraba el brazo derecho hacia atrás, como si fuera a darle un puñetazo al aire, pero sin perder de vista su objetivo ni un instante. Observando por encima del hombro, Louise alcanzó a ver que, por raro que pareciera, el brazo del familiar parecía estar cambiando de aspecto y color.

-Louise, ¿ocurre algo?-le preguntó Saito, colocándose a su lado y sin percatarse de la situación.

Si bien desde el escenario no se veía bien, para Henrietta estaba más que claro: el brazo de Pariah se había convertido en algo semejante a una lanza, una lanza recubierta de espinas y con la punta dividida en dos afilados apéndices. Iba…iba a atacar. Por alguna razón, Pariah iba a atacar el escenario. Y en el… ¡se encontraba Louise!

-¡No Pariah, detente!-exclamó la princesa, pero parecía que no le oía. Los gruñidos del familiar llamaron la atención de los estudiantes más cercanos, que extrañados se preguntaron que se proponía aquella sirvienta tan ruidosa, tirando el brazo hacia atrás de aquella manera.

¡BLAM! Un gigantesco estallido resonó por todo el recinto, espantando a cuantos había en el lugar y sorprendiendo ligeramente a Pariah, cuyos ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sintió como fuera lo que fuera lo que le hubiera pasado remitía. Extrañado, se fijó en que su brazo se había convertido en una especie de arpón, mientras miraba confuso hacia atrás, en dirección a la princesa. Si bien esta se había sorprendido como todos al ver temblar la tierra, rápidamente su atención se volcó de nuevo en Pariah, preguntándose alarmada si ya habría atacado a Louise y a Saito. Por suerte, parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, al menos en lo concerniente a su familiar. ¿Qué había visto para ponerse de esa manera?

-¡Mirad, es un golem!-exclamó alguien. Efectivamente, apareciendo cual montaña de tierra al otro lado de la Academia, se erguía imponente una gigantesca figura vagamente humanoide, que hacía temblar la tierra con cada paso de sus enormes pies, o cada golpe de sus descomunales puños, todos impactando con fuerza contra los muros de la Academia.

-¡Es Fouquet!

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Henrietta pudo, forzando la vista, distinguir la silueta de una persona situada en el hombro del golem, aparentemente el mago o maga que hubiera invocado aquel ser y lo estuviera controlando. ¿Pero cuál podía ser su objetivo? En la Academia no había nada de valor, salvo…

-¡La Bóveda!-exclamó Henrietta. La Bóveda de la Academia contenía una vasta colección de objetos mágicos, recogidos de diferentes lugares y épocas. Seguro que ese era el objetivo de Fouquet. Girándose hacia Pariah, señaló a la figura situada sobre el golem-. ¡Pariah, atrapa al mago!

Asintiendo, Pariah se lanzó a la carrera contra el golem, saltando por encima de los asientos y dejando rápidamente atrás la caótica marea de estudiantes, que procuraban encontrar por todos los medios algún lugar seguro al que correr o donde esconderse. Al ver que Pariah iba hacia el golem, Henrietta hizo el gesto de seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Agnes.

-¡No alteza, es demasiado peligroso!-exclamó la caballera, sujetando fuertemente a la princesa para evitar que fuera en dirección al peligro. Henrietta, resistiéndose como podía, trató de liberarse.

-¡Pariah va a luchar! ¡Debo ayudarle, debo…!

-¡Louise!-exclamó Saito desde el escenario.

Al oírle gritar, Henrietta se fijó en que Louise, al contrario que el resto de estudiantes, había echado a correr hacia el golem, seguida muy de cerca por Saito. El ver a su amiga dirigirse hacia aquel gigantesco ser de piedra dejó a Henrietta muy asustada.

-¡LOUISE!-exclamó, rezando porque su amiga entrar en razón y diera la vuelta. Solo la pronta acción de los guardias evitó que la princesa corriera hacia el golem de roca. Así pues, solo le quedaba rezar. Rezar, y confiar en Pariah.

...

Fouquet sonrió. La cosa iba según lo previsto.

El caos generado en el patio era considerable. Los guardias, sorprendidos por no haber visto venir al gigantesco golem, estarían demasiado ocupados conteniendo a la exaltada multitud y protegiendo a la princesa como para poder mandar a mucha gente contra ella. Así pues, lo único que tenía que hacer era derribar la pared externa de la cámara, agarrar sus tesoros, y salir de allí entre risas.

Al menos, esa era la idea. De momento, la pared había resistido sus golpes como si nada.

-Una puerta impenetrable, unos muros irrompibles,… Si solo hubieran dedicado una parte del esfuerzo que han puesto en cubrir esa sala en defender este sitio, nunca me hubiera podido colar-se dijo Fouquet, ordenando al golem que se preparara para descargar otro golpe contra la torre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a golpear, algo en el suelo llamó su atención. A primera vista, era como si una criada hubiera decidido cargar contra ella (por raro que pareciera), solo que se movía a una velocidad increíble, tan rápida que el suelo allá donde pisaba parecía explotar.

-¿Pero qué…?-murmuró Fouquet, aumentando su sorpresa cuando la extraña criada empezó a trepar por la pierna del golem, subiendo a grandes zancadas por su pétreo cuerpo. Al verla acercarse a semejante velocidad, Fouquet salió de su estupor. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, pudo ver que aquella criada era muy extraña: tenía los ojos rojos-. ¡Aléjate de mí!-exclamó, haciendo un gesto con su varita. De repente, una gruesa espina de roca brotó aparentemente del torso del golem, justo en el punto en el que se encontraba la misteriosa criada. La púa tiró a tan extraña persona, provocando que cayera desde una altura considerable. Sin embargo, la criada consiguió aterrizar sobre sus dos pies como si nada, antes de volver a ponerse en movimiento. Esta vez, pero, corrió en dirección a la torre, saltando hacia su pared y empezando a escalar su recta superficie como una araña, a gran velocidad.

Fouquet no tenía ni idea de quién o qué era eso, pero lo que si sabía era que no iba a permitir que se le acercara demasiado, de manera que ordenó al golem que atacara a esa cosa en vez de a la pared de la bóveda. El gigantesco puño de piedra salió a gran velocidad en dirección a su objetivo, el cual había proseguido su ascenso a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el golem simplemente era demasiado lento como para poder alcanzar a la pequeña figura que, saltando de lado a lado de la pared, consiguió trepar lo suficientemente arriba como para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

El golem trató de golpear de nuevo a la criada, que se mantuvo firme en su sitio, pegada a la pared, como si de un insecto veraniego se tratara. En el último momento, pero, la criada dio un espectacular salto hacia atrás, permitiendo que el puño del golem le pasara a rozar de la cabeza, y que se estampara contra los sólidos muros de la Academia. Aterrizando sobre su brazo, la criada empezó a correr por su superficie, en dirección a la cabeza, al otro lado de la cual se encontraba Fouquet. Rápidamente, Fouquet realizó otro conjuro, moldeando la roca alrededor del hombro del golem en forma de burbuja, y encerrando en su interior a la criada, quien no pudo evitar que la roca liquida se cerrara a su alrededor. Habiendo encerrado a aquella extraña amenaza en roca, introdujo la esfera de roca en el interior del cuerpo del golem, sonriendo triunfante.

-Bien, uno menos. Ahora…-empezó a decir Fouquet, cuando de repente fue consciente de la presencia de dos personas a los pies del golem: una pequeña maga de pelo rosa, y un joven más alto que tenía todo el aspecto de un guerrero. Fastidiada por aquella nueva interrupción, Fouquet ordenó al golem que los atrapara.

...

A los pies del golem, Saito por fin consiguió alcanzar a Louise, quien se había plantado desafiante ante aquella monstruosidad de roca varita en mano.

-¡Louise, ¿se puede saber que haces?!-le gritó Saito, desenvainando su pistola y colocándose entre Louise y el golem.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a atrapar a ese malhechor!-exclamó Louise, tratando de apartar a Saito de en medio. Sin embargo, la diferencia de tamaño y peso impidió a la joven moverlo siquiera un centímetro. Saito se sentía con ganas de darle a Louise una soberana bofetada.

-¿Pero tú que tienes en la cabeza? ¿No ves…?-Justo entonces, tanto él como Louise fueron conscientes de que la gigantesca mano del golem se les había echado encima a gran velocidad, más de la que creían posible que pudiera tener un ser de aquellas dimensiones. A duras penas consiguió Saito apartar a Louise del camino de aquella enorme extremidad, siendo él el prisionero del golem.

-¡Saito!- exclamó Louise, al ver que su familiar había sido atrapado por una mano cientos de veces más grande que el. A pesar de revolverse como un loco, estaba claro que no se iba a poder librar de aquella cosa así como así-. ¡Suéltale!

-¡Louise, sal de aquí…Ugh!-El cepo alrededor de Saito se apretó aun mas, amenazando con aplastarlo como a una mosca en muy poco tiempo. Saito se estaba quedando sin opciones. Su pistola, en su mano derecha, estaba atrapada junto a su cuerpo por la mano del golem. Su mano izquierda, aunque libre, no alcanzaba para llegar hasta la guarda de Derflinger, de manera que no podía salir de allí de ninguna de las maneras. Para su sorpresa y consternación, Louise decidió no solo no hacerle caso, sino que empezó a recitar uno de sus largos y siempre explosivos conjuros.

...

Fouquet, al ver lo que se proponía la joven Vallière, ordenó al golem que la cubriera con su otra mano, puesto que no había conjuro alguno que una simple estudiante pudiera realizar que afectara a un golem de aquellas dimensiones. Sin embargo, parecía que la joven Vallière lo iba a intentar de todas maneras.

-¡Bola de fuego!-gritó Louise, apuntando con su varita al golem. Sin embargo, en vez de una bola de fuego, lo que sucedió fue que una explosión sacudió momentáneamente al golem, chamuscando un poco a Saito en el proceso.

-¡Oye tú, ¿adónde se supone que has apuntado esa cosa?!-exclamó Saito, tan cabreado que momentáneamente se olvidó de su situación actual.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo ha sido un error! ¡Ahora voy en serio!-respondió Louise, sus mejillas algo enrojecidas de vergüenza.

-¿Qué parte de eso era una "bola de fuego"?-se rió Fouquet, antes de notar algo bastante interesante. El conjuro, si bien no había obrado como se esperaba, había hecho lo que Fouquet no había sido capaz de hacer: la pared exterior de la Bóveda estaba agrietada y ennegrecida, evidentemente a causa del conjuro de la joven maga que en esos momentos miraba con determinación a su enorme golem, como si realmente se creyera capaz de tirarlo abajo con su magia. Louise trató de realizar el conjuro de nuevo, pero al igual que antes no surtió el efecto esperado. Una segunda explosión, considerablemente más pequeña que la anterior, impactó contar el pecho del golem, quien esta vez ni siquiera hizo el gesto de esquivarlo.

Entre crueles risas, Fouquet ordenó al golem que golpeara de nuevo la pared, y… ¡Premio! El puño del golem atravesó limpiamente la debilitada pared, permitiéndole acceso a la ladrona al interior de la Bóveda de tesoros de la Academia. Con agiles saltos, Fouquet se adentró con prisa en el interior de la torre, su mente fijada en su objetivo, mientras sus ojos lo buscaba de entre la montaña de tesoros y reliquias que aquel lugar encerraba.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, o más bien, en encontrarlos. Situados al fondo de la estancia, sobre un ancho pedestal de piedra, se encontraban dos cofres de tamaños y formas diferentes. Un rápido vistazo a las placas de bronce de su base le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas: aquellos cofres eran por los que había ido allí. El cofre más grande, alargado y grueso, pesaba un poco, pero eso no le impidió a Fouquet el poder cargárselo bajo el brazo sin problemas. El otro, cuadrado y considerablemente más pequeño, fue a parar al bolsillo del interior de su capa, donde permanecería a salvo hasta que consiguiera salir de allí. Cargada con sus dos pequeños trofeos, Fouquet inició su retirada, en dirección al boquete por el que había entrado, parándose únicamente para escribir con magia su característico mensaje burlón de despedida.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a subirse de nuevo en el golem para iniciar su huida, Fouquet notó que algo malo le pasaba.

Numerosas grietas parecían haber aparecido en el pecho del enorme constructo, ensanchándose a medida que una serie de sonoros temblores empezaron a sacudir su pétreo cuerpo, agrietando cada vez más la superficie del golem. Finalmente, el pecho del golem estalló de dentro a fuera, mientras una pequeña figura le salía del recién formado agujero y caía sin problemas al suelo. Si bien Fouquet esperaba ver a la misteriosa criada, la persona que salió del golem era alguien totalmente distinto.

A primera vista, parecía tratarse de un niño pequeño, de no más de siete u ocho años de edad, vestido con un curioso traje oscuro. Su piel era pálida, su cabello blanco, y sus ojos estaban rojos, con el iris negro y con forma alargada y felina.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Louise, al ver aterrizar al extraño niño, quien sin detenerse ni un instante cargó de nuevo contra el golem, saltando del golem a la pared y de la pared al golem a medida que iba consiguiendo altura.

Sin perder un instante, Fouquet ordenó al golem que se deshiciera de aquel niño, sin molestarse siquiera en repararle el agujero del pecho. El golem empezó a lanzar golpes a diestro y siniestro, fallando en alcanzar al niño, quien seguía rebotando por todas partes, pero sin conseguir acercarse a la maga que controlaba al gigante de piedra, ya que este siempre conseguía poner uno de sus descomunales brazos en su camino.

Los errantes movimientos del golem lo llevaron a moverse y a dar pisotones por el césped, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Dichos temblores consiguieron derribar a Louise, quien cayó al suelo entre aterrada y adolorida. Echando la vista hacia arriba, alcanzó a ver que el golem había levantado uno de sus enormes pies, y se disponía a aplastarla, ya fuera intencionadamente o sin querer. De todas formas, el peligro para Louise era el mismo.

-¡LOUISE!-exclamó Saito, quien seguía preso en la mano del golem. Si bien le había sorprendido ver al pequeño niño que seguía su ininterrumpido asalto contra el golem, toda su atención se encontraba en aquellos momentos en la pequeña y asustada maga que, temblando de pies a cabeza, veía impotente como la enorme masa de roca amenazaba con aplastarla de un momento a otro. Louise chilló.

...

Pariah estaba molesto. No solo le habían encerrado en una pequeña estancia de piedra, sino que después le habían estado agitando de un lado para otro con bastante violencia. No era el dolor lo que le molestaba, sino el simple hecho de que no le gustaba que le encerraran.

En ese momento, Pariah saltó desde la pared de la Academia, girando la cabeza en dirección a la joven que había gritado. Parecía que se encontraba en un serio apuro, con el pie de aquella cosa de piedra pendiendo sobre su cabeza. En cuanto el golem bajara el pie, aquella chica seria historia.

En fin… Tenía un trabajo que cumplir: capturar a la maga. La princesa le había pedido que hiciera aquello, y aquello era lo que iba a hacer. Si la del pelo rosa no quería ser aplastada, que se levantara y saliera de allí. ¡Tampoco era tan complicado! Entonces, justo cuando se disponía a seguir con sus intentos de atrapar a la maga, un pensamiento se coló en su mente.

" _-Pariah, ¿ves a la joven de pelo rosado?… esa es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Louise de la Vallière… siempre estábamos juntas…Fue para ir a verla que te pedí ayer que me sustituyeras... Gracias a ti pude verla antes de la exhibición, así que muchas gracias de nuevo por ello, Pariah…"_

Pariah recordaba la cara de la princesa cuando le habló de aquella chica del pelo rosa. Recordó lo contenta que parecía de volverla a ver, lo agradecida que se había mostrado porque él la hubiera ayudado a reunirse con ella, la forma en que…

-" _Esa chica es importante para Henrietta…"_ -pensó Pariah, mirando alternativamente a Fouquet y a Louise mientras tomaba una decisión _-"…si muere, Henrietta estará triste…No quiero que este triste…_ "

Pariah aterrizó sobre el hombro libre del golem, y en vez de saltar en dirección a la maga de tierra, saltó en dirección al suelo.

Salvaría a la del pelo rosa.

...

Se acabó. Era el fin.

Louise vio con ambos ojos abiertos por la impresión y la desesperanza como la gigantesca mole se le venía encima. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, y sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar su inminente final. Su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran estas dos: si el golpe le iba a doler cuando la chafaran, y que cosas lamentaba no haber hecho, o haber hecho antes de aquel momento. Y había…tantas cosas que lamentaba. Cosas pequeñas y cosas grandes, como las veces que había chinchado a su hermana Éléonore por el hecho de que siempre se metía con ella, o las veces que había gritado a alguien por el simple hecho de sentirse estresada.

Si, había gritado mucho. Sobre todo a…

-Saito…-dijo en voz baja, casi para ella sola. La roca se le acercaba cada vez más y más, y por fin su cuerpo pareció responder, lo justo para gritar…-¡SAITOOO!

Algo aterrizó pesadamente a su lado. Apenas consiguió enfocarlo con la mirada antes de sentir como una mano la agarraba por el cuello de la camisa, y la lanzaba lejos de allí, como si apenas pesara nada. Su cuerpo salió despedido con una fuerza increíble, sacándola de debajo del enorme pie de piedra, y mandándola a rodar a bastantes metros de allí. Rápidamente, Louise dirigió su mirada hacia lo que la había lanzado, el mismo ser que en esos momentos se enfrentaba con todas sus fuerzas al golem por evitar ser aplastado.

Se trataba del mismo niño que había salido del interior del golem. En aquellos momentos, sus manos sus manos y pies se encontraban firmemente clavados a la roca, las manos en las del golem, y los pies en las del suelo. Su cara era la viva expresión del esfuerzo, con múltiples venas negras marcadas en su piel, los ojos abiertos e inyectados en sangre, y los afilados dientes apretados los unos contra los otros. A pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo aquel pequeño, no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de vencer a aquella montaña ambulante, ya que en poco tiempo el niño se vio obligado a hincar una rodilla en el suelo. Lanzando un grito de esfuerzo y frustración, el misterioso niño trató de ponerse en pie, haciendo un último esfuerzo hacia arriba, solo para terminar de ser aplastado por el golem, que clavó su pie en la tierra con un retumbe final, acallando el grito del niño. Louise, que había contemplado la corta escena y la había sentido como si en verdad hubiera durado horas, estuvo segura que aquel niño había encontrado su final allí abajo.

-No…

-Bueno, ha sido divertido-comentó Fouquet, sonriendo victoriosa bajo su capa-. Supongo que ya no tengo más utilidad para ti…-comentó, ordenando al golem que dejara caer a Saito mientras emprendían su retirada. Saito, al verse libre, trató de disparar a Fouquet con su arma, pero la caída le impidió alcanzar nada que no fuera piedra, de manera que no pudo evitar que la maga y el golem saltaran el muro de la Academia.

Louise contempló asustada como Saito se precipitaba al vacio, pero la rápida intervención de Tabitha y su dragón evitó que el joven soldado se estrellara contra el suelo, transportándolo en el lomo del dragón hasta el suelo con seguridad.

-Saito…-dijo aliviada, solo para convertir su gesto en frustración al ver marcharse a Fouquet.

No había podido hacer nada…

* * *

Más tarde:

La Academia era un hervidero de actividad. Magos y soldados por igual peinaban la zona, en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera conducir al paradero de Fouquet, pero hasta entonces no habían obtenido ningún resultado concluyente. El golem había sido encontrado en el bosque cercano a la Academia, pero devuelto a su forma original de tierra y escombros, lo cual no permitía saber en qué dirección se fue el ladrón.

Una vez hubo pasado el peligro, Henrietta volvió a la Academia, tanto para tranquilizar a los estudiantes, como para saber el estado de Louise y Pariah. Louise, por suerte, parecía encontrarse a salvo, hablando con gesto apesumbrado a su familiar, que parecía estar tratando de animarla como podía. Preocupada por lo que podía haber sucedido, y porque Pariah no aparecía por ninguna parte, Henrietta corrió junto a ellos.

-¡Louise!-exclamó Henrietta. Antes de que Louise pudiera pensar siquiera en hacerle una reverencia a la princesa, esta se le tiró al cuello, abrazándola preocupada. Algo azorada por aquella muestra pública de afecto y preocupación, Louise se quedó momentáneamente estupefacta, demasiado sorprendida como para saber que decir o hacer en aquella situación. Henrietta, rompiendo el abrazo, la examinó de arriba abajo-. ¿Estás bien? Cuando vi que ibas a por el golem tu sola, yo…

-Alteza, no os preocupéis-le aseguró Louise, decidida a detener a la princesa antes de que pudiera seguir saltándose el protocolo-. Yo estoy bien. Siento mucho no haber podido capturar a Fouquet. Ha escapado por mi culpa.- Louise se arrodilló ante la princesa, que miró con una sonrisa triste a su amiga. Siempre igual, tratando de cargar con el mundo a su espalda, y siempre intentando exceder las expectativas de los demás.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Louise Françoise-le aseguró Henrietta, arrodillándose a su lado. Cuando Louise fue a intentar rebatir aquello, Henrietta se apresuró a interrumpirla-. ¿Has visto a mi familiar? Fue en busca de Fouquet, pero esta desaparecido desde después de la pelea.

Louise se quedó sorprendida al oir aquello. Aquel niño, o lo que fuera… ¿Era la criada…no, el Doppler? ¿El familiar de la princesa? ¿El mismo que había acabado aplastado por salvarla a ella? No sabía que decir, había muerto por su culpa. Bajando la mirada, Louise se preguntó cómo podría informar a la princesa de la muerte de su familiar sin que esta acabara destrozada por la noticia. Un castigo físico seria mil veces más apetecible que tener que ser ella quien la informara de aquello, que tener que presenciar de primera mano la pena y tristeza que seguramente la embargaría.

-Princesa, yo…-De repente, algo retumbo bajo sus pies, como si algo muy poderoso hubiera sacudido la tierra. Alarmados, todos se preguntaron si era posible que Fouquet hubiera vuelto con su golem, pero no se veía por ninguna parte. El lugar donde Pariah fue aplastado, un hoyo con forma de pie cubierta de cascotes, empezó a retumbar y a estremecerse ligeramente, mientras varias piedras empezaban a moverse del epicentro de aquel temblor.

Un puño surgió de entre los cascotes, mandándolos a volar por el aire sin cuidado alguno. Louise, Saito y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquel puño, pero Henrietta no. Ella lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡PARIAH!-exclamó, aliviada al ver surgir a su familiar del suelo, cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza, pero aparentemente ileso. Tras acabar de salir de entre las rocas, Pariah hizo crujir su cuello un par de veces, agitó la cabeza para liberarse de algo del polvo que cubría su pelo, y se dirigió hacia Henrietta, su rostro tan impasible como siempre.

 _-"¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Ese golem debía de pesar muchas toneladas, y no tiene ni un rasguño! ¿Realmente es un Doppler?"-_ se preguntó Louise, sorprendida de ver no solo vivo, sino completamente falto de heridas o daños, al pequeño niño pálido. Henrietta, sin preocuparse por mancharse el vestido, corrió a abrazar a su familiar.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas ahí abajo? ¿Dónde…?

-Lo siento…-dijo Pariah, mirando con un ligero aire de pesadumbre en sus ojos hacia el suelo, como un niño que ha sido pillado haciendo algo que no debía-…falle…se ha escapado.- Henrietta le sonrió, negando con la cabeza y quitándole el polvo de la cara.

-No pasa nada. Has sido muy valiente por intentarlo. Acabaremos atrapando a Fouquet al final, ya lo veras.- Tras recibir un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Pariah, Henrietta se giró hacia Louise y Saito, que habían contemplado el tierno momento entre maga y familiar no con menos sorpresa, curiosos por lo que parecía ser el aspecto original del pequeño Doppler-. Creo que una presentación sería lo más indicado en este caso. Louise, este es mi familiar, Pariah.- Louise miró sorprendida al familiar a los ojos, y este le devolvió la mirada, tan impasible que era imposible saber en qué podía estar pensando. Sonriendo, Henrietta se acercó a Louise, y le comentó en tono confidencial-. ¿Qué te parece? Te dije que era una monada.

Louise observó bien a Pariah…y no tuvo más remedio que coincidir. Si que era mono, si. Su aspecto general, de niño pequeño, despertaba en ella un instinto maternal totalmente extraño y desconocido para ella, un ansia de cuidarlo y mimarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, algo que, por extraño que pareciera, no le parecía tan mal, siempre que fuera aquel extraño niño. Su altura, además, era unos centímetros menor que la suya, de manera que para variar Louise era la que miraba a alguien desde arriba, y no al revés. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no acariciarle los mofletes, Louise se dirigió a la princesa, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.

-Si que…es mono…-comentó, temblando un poco por lo mono que era en realidad, y por la envidia que sentía en esos instantes. ¡Por Brimir, que era una monada…! Con esa aura de inocencia, esos ojos brillantes, esos mofletitos, esa expresión impasible y curiosa… De buena gana se lo cambiaria a la princesa por el soldado desobediente y generalmente falto de delicadeza de su lado, quien en esos momentos parecía observar al familiar con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. El familiar, en cambio, pareció endurecer su mirada al ver que Saito daba un paso en su dirección.

-Un placer, Pariah. Mi nombre es…-Sin embargo, Saito no pudo acabar su presentación, ya que inadvertidamente para todos menos para Henrietta, Pariah cerró uno de sus puños, tan fuerte que la princesa creyó poder oir el sonido de sus huesos crujiendo. Presintiendo el peligro, la princesa le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pariah, no-dijo sencillamente, sorprendiendo a Saito y a Louise. Pariah, entendiendo que la princesa no deseaba que acabara con aquel hombre, se situó a su espalda, asomándose únicamente para mirar con desconfianza y recelos a Saito, y mostrarle los afilados dientes.

-¡Shaaaaa!-le gruñó, volviéndose a esconder una vez creyó haber conseguido intimidar a Saito. Pariah volvió a asomarse, sacando la cabeza por otro lado del cuerpo de Henrietta, quien contempló la escena con la misma extrañeza que todos los demás-. ¡Shaaaaaa!-Pariah volvió a esconder la cabeza, y por tercera vez volvió a asomarse-. ¡Shaaaaa!

-Creo…que no le caigo bien-comentó Saito, sonriendo algo incomodo mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la sien, sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de aquel niño.

-Ah, no os preocupéis, señor familiar-dijo Henrietta, con la misma sonrisa y la gota de sudor-. Pariah suele ser así con los desconocidos. Ya veréis como en otra ocasión se muestra más abierto con vos.

Después de aquello, uno de los guardias de la princesa fue a informarla de que debían partir pronto. Henrietta se acabó de despedir de Louise, asegurándoles tanto a ella como a Saito que volverían a verse en el futuro. Saito hizo un último intento de socializar con Pariah, pero este había desaparecido en el aire, lo cual les sorprendió hasta que Henrietta les informó que a veces también solía hacer eso.

Montada en su carromato, la princesa empezó su largo viaje de vuelta al castillo, dejando a Louise y a Saito en la puerta mientras la despedían con la mano. En cuanto la Academia empezó a quedar en el horizonte, Henrietta se giró hacia el otro asiento del carromato.

-Pariah, ¿qué ha pasado antes?-preguntó al espacio aparentemente vacio del carruaje. De la nada, Pariah hizo su aparición, sentado en el asiento con las piernas recogidas y las rodillas en el pecho-. Cuando has visto a Louise y a su familiar, te has comportado de un modo muy raro. Sé que sueles recelar de los desconocidos, pero… ¿Por qué parecía que estabas a punto de atacarles?- Henrietta preguntó aquello no solo por el reciente encuentro con Louise y su familiar, sino también por la forma tan rara con la que se había comportado durante la exhibición.

Pariah no habló durante los primeros segundos, con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. Poco a poco, empezó a girarla, hasta que su mirada se posó en el cambiante paisaje de la ventana.

-Enemigo…-dijo simplemente-. El es…mi enemigo.

Henrietta se sorprendió al oir aquella respuesta. ¿Enemigo? ¿Por qué, que razón podía haber?

La mirada de Henrietta se dirigió al mismo lugar que la de Pariah, contemplando preocupada como la Academia iba perdiéndose cada vez más y más en el horizonte.

Henrietta…sintió miedo. ¿La razón? Habían demasiadas…

* * *

Academia de Magia de Tristain, esa noche:

-Las cosas pintan mal, ¿no?-preguntó Colbert, viendo que Osmond parecía bastante preocupado por los recientes sucesos.

-Peor que mal: no solo roban en nuestra Bóveda, que se suponía impenetrable para cualquiera que intentara adentrarse en ella, sino que encima hemos permitido que sucediera en presencia de su alteza real, la princesa.

-¿Creéis que…esto repercutirá sobre ella?-preguntó Colbert, recibiendo un corto gesto de asentimiento por parte del anciano director.

-Los rumores en la corte ya hablan de culpables y responsables. La posición de la princesa no se ha visto beneficiada precisamente por este asunto. Lo único que podemos hacer para intentar ayudarla, y de paso recuperar nuestro honor, es atrapar a Fouquet, y recuperar los artículos robados por nuestra cuenta.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué se ha llevado Fouquet exactamente?

Osmond se puso de pie, apartándose de su escritorio y contemplando las lunas en el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de su despacho, con aire ausente. Finalmente, le respondió a Colbert.

-Dos objetos, los cuales me son muy queridos por razones personales-explicó Osmond, llamando la atención del otro profesor-. Uno es el "Báculo de la Destrucción", un arma de increíble poder que en el pasado usó un misterioso soldado para acabar con un dragón de un golpe.

-¿Un dragón…de un golpe?-Colbert estaba más que sorprendido. Que tal arma pudiera existir era inconcebible, y que encima ahora estuviera en manos de un ladrón como Fouquet no hizo más que aumentar su intranquilidad-. ¿Y el otro?-Osmond suspiró.

-No lo sé. Si le tengo que ser sincero, ni yo mismo sé de qué se trata exactamente.- Las palabras de Osmond confundieron a Colbert. ¿Cómo podía no saber de qué se trataba?-. Se trataba de un paquete que transportaba el soldado del que acabo de hablar. Parecía preocuparle mucho que cayera en malas manos. Antes de morir, habiendo usado un conjuro traductor en el, me hizo jurar dos cosas: que lo protegería a toda costa, y que pasara lo que pasara, nunca lo abriera.- Osmond se giró hacia Colbert-. Murió poco después de aquello.

-¿Y guardó algo tan importante en la Bóveda, sin saber que era o que hacia?

-No sé que hacía, pero si se como lo llamó aquel hombre.

Colbert tragó saliva. Por alguna razón, todo aquel asunto lo estaba empezando a asustar.

-Y… ¿cómo lo llamó?

Osmond volvió a mirar a las lunas, un mal presentimiento atenazando su mente.

-Lo llamó…"la Sangre de la Madre".

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo.**

 **Solo por curiosidad, me gustaría ver si alguien reconoce el ¡Shaaaa! que le hace Pariah a Saito. Se trata de un homenaje a un anime muy divertido que vi hace algún tiempo. No ganareis nada por descubrirlo, pero como mucho será interesante ver si alguien lo reconoce.**

 **En cuanto a la canción que canta Pariah, se trata de una canción perteneciente al álbum de No More Heroes, un pedazo de juego bastante chulo, cuya canción no paro de escuchar una y otra vez en mi ordenador. Si os interesa escucharla tal cual me imagino a Pariah cantándola, buscad "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything" en Youtube. Ya veréis como os gustará.**

 **Como ya dije antes, intentaré centrarme más en actualizar mis otros fics, que tengo un poco olvidados. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que tengo otros cuatro fics que, si bien no he colgado, tambien he ido escribiendo entre actualización y actualización. La idea es colgarlos en un futuro (esperemos no muy lejano), cuando vea que los que ya he escrito estan, más o menos, acabando.**

 **Bye, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Calma

Academia mágica de Tristania, al anochecer del día siguiente:

-¿Qué te pasa, compañero?-preguntó Derflingr a Saito, quien se había pasado gran parte de la noche apoyado en la barandilla del balcón mirando en silencio a la lejanía, únicamente con su fiel espada y amigo como única compañía mientras a sus espaldas la celebración por la captura de Fouquet seguía su curso. Sin embargo, Saito no se sentía con demasiados ánimos como para festejar nada.

-No me pasa nada-contestó Saito sin mucha convicción.

-Mientes muy mal. Hasta yo puedo ver que algo malo te ocurre, y eso que ni siquiera tengo ojos-respondió Derflingr con tono burlón, por si eso servía para levantar el ánimo de Saito. Sin embargo, este ni siquiera se giró-. ¿Es por lo del frasco de cristal?-preguntó en tono más serio.

Saito apretó sus puños. Sí, todo aquello era por aquel condenado frasco…

Después de haber capturado a Fouquet, y recuperado los objetos sustraídos, el pequeño grupo de magas y familiares había ido al despacho del director para recibir sus felicitaciones por un trabajo tan excelentemente realizado. Se les prometieron generosas recompensas por ello, y se les informó de que serían las invitadas de honor a la celebración que tendría aquella misma noche en la Academia, tanto para celebrar la captura de Fouquet como para rendirles honores. Al principio, Louise se había sentido sorprendida y bastante decepcionada al descubrir que Saito, al no ser noble, no recibiría recompensa alguna a pesar de haber sido quien había conseguido capturar a Fouquet casi sin ayuda. Saito, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia. En su lugar, pidió a Louise y a las demás que salieran de la habitación, ya que había algo que quería preguntar a Osmond en persona y en privado.

-Muy bien. Dime, ¿qué pregunta tienes para mí?-preguntó el anciano mago, quien se hacía una buena idea de qué era lo que quería saber Saito.

-El Báculo de la Destrucción no es un bastón de mago-dijo él-. Es un arma de mi mundo, un lanzacohetes, y quisiera que me explicara cómo pudo llegar algo así hasta aquí.

Así pues, Osmond se lo contó todo. Le explicó el encuentro que tuvo en su juventud con aquel peligrosísimo dragón, y como un extraño soldado armado con el Báculo consiguió abatirlo de un disparo. Osmond señaló, dándose cuenta en ese momento, que el soldado portaba un curioso traje bastante similar al de Saito, lo cual reconoció que debería de haberle llamado más la atención, pero a causa de los muchos años pasados entre ambos eventos no se le ocurrió buscar similitudes.

-Enterré al soldado y guardé el Báculo como agradecimiento de lo que hizo aquel día por mí. De no ser por él, yo no seguiría vivo-concluyó Osmond, soltando un suspiro.

-Pero el Báculo no fue lo único que guardasteis, ¿verdad?-preguntó Saito con aire suspicaz. Antes de que el viejo mago pudiera responder, se sacó del bolsillo la pequeña caja que le había quitado a Fouquet, y la dejó en la mesa con cuidado. Colbert contempló aquella pequeña caja sin entender muy bien a que venía aquel tono acusatorio por parte de Saito, pero Osmond se limitó a mirar con aire triste la caja.

-No, es cierto. El soldado que me salvó transportaba consigo algo muy valioso para él, algo ten peligroso que me hizo jurar en su lecho de muerte que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás abriría la caja que él me entregó.

-Pero lo hicisteis, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Saito con un tono de voz que dejaba más que claro que él sabía ya la respuesta a esa pregunta. Osmond simplemente le miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo habéis descubierto?-quiso saber Osmond. Su tono no era de espanto o suspicacia, sino más bien el de un hombre mayor demasiado cansado como para intentar mentir u ocultar la verdad.

-Esta caja también viene de mi mundo. Se usa para transportar sustancias peligrosas y evitar que entren en contacto con el aire, pero esta está desellada. Dudo que el soldado la abriera porque él sabía lo que había dentro, de manera que el único que se me ocurre que hubiera podido hacer algo así es usted.- Osmond asintió, corroborando sus sospechas.

-En efecto, lo hice. Sin embargo, debes entender que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Cuando me convertí en el director de la Academia y transporté el Báculo y la Sangre a la Bóveda, temí que sin querer hubiera introducido algo peligroso o mortífero en el recinto, poniendo en riesgo la salud y bienestar de mi estudiantes. Así pues, rompí mi juramento para así poder cerciorarme de que la carga que me impuso el soldado no pusiera en peligro a los niños.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que hay aquí dentro-dijo Saito, su tono dejando más que claro que desaprobaba enormemente la decisión de Osmond-. Lo que guarda esta caja es el arma más peligrosa del mundo, uno de los mayores males que jamás han asolado mi mundo, el catalizador para formar un mundo de horrores y pesadillas.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Colbert, a quien todo aquel asunto estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso-. ¿Qué es lo que guarda esta caja?

-Esto, señor Colbert, es la sangre de Elisabeth Greene, también conocida como MOTHER.

-La Madre-dijo Osmond, entendiendo entonces el extraño nombre que le había puesto aquel soldado.

-Exactamente. Greene fue un monstruo que provocó decenas de millones de muertes en apenas una semana de tiempo, y fue la responsable indirecta de otros tantas. Armada con un poder devastador y un ejército de seres de pesadilla que ella misma creó, una vez fue el monstruo más poderoso del mundo.

-¿U-una vez?-preguntó Colbert, algo asustado al oir la descripción de un ser tan terrorífico como aquel. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de criatura podía haber sido esta tal Greene, pero lo que si tenía claro era que debía de ser un autentico monstruo para haber causado tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo. Ni sus más sangrientas guerras habían provocado tantas bajas, ni siquiera en plazos de tiempo más extensos-. ¿Es que acaso murió?

-Si, hará cosa de un año aproximadamente. Un monstruo como ella la devoró, y ahora es él quien amenaza al mundo con su presencia-dijo Saito. Solo de pensar en aquel monstruo con aspecto de hombre, sintió como la rabia lo embargaba.

-Entonces… ¿por qué se preservó la sangre de alguien así? ¿Qué buscaban vuestros dirigentes obtener?

-Lo que buscan todos los que tienen poder: más poder-dijo Saito con desdén-. Greene y el monstruo que la sucedió son una clase muy especial de criaturas. Su poder actúa como una enfermedad, infectando a los seres vivos y convirtiéndolos en seres de pesadilla. Con su sangre es posible obtener una clase parecida de poder, aunque sus aplicaciones militares son mucho más extensas.

-¿Aplicaciones militares? ¿Quiere decir…?-preguntó Colbert, sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera crear más cosas de esas voluntariamente.

-En efecto. Los líderes de todos los países del mundo darían lo que fuera por el contenido de esta caja. Soldados más fuertes, monstruos que siguieran sus órdenes, habilidades sobrehumanas… La sangre de Greene es poder líquido.

Osmond y Colbert escucharon espantados a Saito. La mera idea de un ejército así era aterradora, daba igual que estuviera en su bando o no. No se imaginaban un conflicto que pudiera llevar a alguien al cargo de una nación a tomar una decisión como aquella. Convertir a gente en monstruos solo para poder ganar una guerra… Era algo que ni siquiera en su mundo, plagado de magia, se había intentado jamás, y con razón. La mera idea era una aberración.

-¿Qué propone que hagamos, señor Hiraga?-preguntó Osmond.

-Destruirlo todo, hasta el más leve rastro de la sangre de Greene. Hasta que no carbonicemos por completo este mal, Halkeginia no estará a salvo.- Osmond dudó un instante, pero al final cedió.

-Tenéis razón. Mientras estos frascos sigan existiendo, seguirá habiendo gente necia que busque obtener su impío poder-sentenció Osmond, ganándose la aprobación de Colbert a sus espaldas. Saito, sin embargo, lo miró con expresión intranquila.

-Un momento… ¿"Los frascos"?-preguntó él, alarmado de repente-. ¿Quiere decir que hay más de uno?

-S-si-dijo Osmond, sorprendido por la repentina reacción de Saito-. Los dos frascos que hay en la caja. Solo los vi una vez, pero…

-Oh, dios santo…-dijo Saito, apoyándose en la mesa con aire tembloroso. Al ver que los otros dos magos no le entendían, abrió poco a poco la caja para que pudieran ver su contenido.

Dentro, rodeada de un suave cojín de gel espumoso que le servía de protección, se encontraba un solo frasco de cristal, repleto de un misterioso y oscuro liquido.

...

-Esto es un problema muy serio-dijo Saito-. Si no encontramos pronto ese frasco, dará igual que hayamos destruido el otro. Halkeginia estará acabada.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, compañero, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada-dijo Derflingr-. Sin pistas ni posibles sospechosos, no veo como vamos a seguirle el rastro al segundo frasco.

-Es cierto…-dijo Saito, abatido-. Por suerte, hemos sido convocados en palacio para reunirnos con la princesa en persona en un par de días. Le explicaré lo que sucede, y le pediré que me deje interrogar a Fouquet. Tal vez nos diga que hizo con el frasco desaparecido, o si sabe algo al respecto.

-Hmmm… No sé si hablará, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo-comentó Derflingr. En el interior de salón, una oleada de murmullos y señales de exclamación resonaron hasta donde estaban ellos, llamando su atención-. Eh, mira quien viene por ahí…-comentó Derflingr, con aire divertido.

Era Louise… solo que diez veces más bella de lo normal. Su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido en una coleta tras su cabeza, y además portaba un precioso vestido blanco y rosa que hacía juego con su pelo y sus ojos. Para variar, su expresión no era de enfado ni de seriedad, sino más bien la placida expresión de quien se siente contento y satisfecho con su estado actual. Poco a poco, numerosos caballeros salieron a su encuentro para pedirle que bailara con ellos, pero ella simplemente los ignoró mientras proseguía su camino hacia donde estaba él.

-Anda, ve-le dijo Derflingr-. No tiene sentido que te preocupes por ello ahora mismo. Esta noche es para celebrar, o al menos lo es para Louise. No querrás preocuparla en un día tan especial para ella, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Derflingr con interés. Suspirando, Saito se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en la menuda figura de su ama.

Si, era cierto, ahora mismo no había nada que él pudiera hacer para resolver sus problemas. Seguiría la búsqueda cuando encontrara nuevas pistas, pero por lo pronto…

-Espero no parecer un pato mareado en la pista de baile…-murmuró él, saliendo al encuentro de Louise.

* * *

Castillo de Tristain, en esos momentos:

-¡Pariah!-exclamó Henrietta desde la puerta de la torre. Se trataba de la misma torre en la que había conocido por primera vez a Pariah cuando llegó al palacio, y era el lugar a donde él había huido al volver a la capital. Henrietta, rápidamente, había corrido tras de él sin acabar de entender que la pasaba-. ¡Pariah, sal, por favor! ¡Dime qué te pasa!

Un estruendoso rugido brotó de las oscuras profundidades de la estancia, espantando a los caballeros que habían corrido a acompañar a la princesa, pero sin que dicho rugido causara efecto alguno en Henrietta. Para muchos, aquel grito podía haber sido de furia, algo animal y monstruoso que indicaba que quien fuera que entrara en aquella sala moriría en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, para Henrietta fue algo completamente diferente. Era el grito asustado de alguien que se ha visto amenazado, alguien que ha sido arrinconado y que solo busca un rincón seguro en el que refugiarse. Henrietta hubiera querido dejarlo solo para así no agobiarlo, pero sus preocupaciones por su pequeño familiar solo habrían ido en aumento, y si había la más remota posibilidad de que ella pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo, entonces lo haría sin dudar.

-¡Princesa, alejaos de ahí, por favor!-exclamó uno de los soldados al ver a la princesa prácticamente en el umbral de la sala, mientras todos los demás se habían puesto a cubierto al otro lado del corto pasillo que conectaba la torre con el resto del castillo.

-¡No!-respondió ella, antes de volver a girarse hacia la torre. Pariah estaba ahí, en algún lugar, y estaba asustado por la razón que fuera-. ¡Pariah, por favor! ¡No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te ocurre!- El rugido volvió a resonar con fuerza en la pequeña estancia, pero Henrietta se negaba a retroceder.

Alguien agarró delicadamente a Henrietta por su hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con la decidida mirada de la capitana de Milán, quien de alguna forma se le había acercado por la espalda sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

-No intentéis detenerme, capitana. Voy a…-Sin embargo, Agnes se limitó a negar con la cabeza, e hizo delicadamente a un lado a la princesa, adentrándose ella sola en la oscuridad de la torre.

Agnes avanzó sin dudar hacia el centro de la estancia, contemplando impasiva a las sombras que la rodeaban amenazadoramente por todas partes. El gruñido de Pariah resonaba y hacía eco en la cavernosa estancia, impidiéndole a Agnes localizar su posición. Cruzándose de brazos, Agnes levantó la cabeza, y le gritó a las oscuras profundidades de la torre.

-¡Pariah!-exclamó a pleno pulmón, haciendo uso del tono de voz que solía usar para comandar a sus tropas en el combate-. ¡Deja ya de hacer el tonto! ¡La princesa está muy preocupada por ti, y tus acciones solo están haciendo que se preocupe cada vez más por ti! ¿Es que acaso eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a salir de las sombras?- El gruñido de Pariah ganó intensidad, y un afilado látigo oscuro brotó de las sombras y atacó a Agnes, pasándole a rozar de la cabeza. Ella apenas se movió, permaneciendo su expresión tan imperturbable y decidida como al principio-. ¡Te estás comportando como un bebé idiota! ¿Es que acaso quieres ver sufrir a la princesa? ¡Sal de una vez donde pueda verte!

El gruñido de Pariah siguió oyéndose, pero pronto Henrietta y los demás notaron que parecía haber perdido intensidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Pariah empezó a salir de entre las sombras, plantificándose ante Agnes con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, dando la sensación de ser tan solo un niño travieso que hubiera sido pillado cometiendo alguna trastada. Agnes se limitó a permanecer en su sitio, mirándolo con aire severo.

-Pariah, mírame a la cara-dijo Agnes, pero Pariah se limitó a mirar a otro lado-. ¡Te he dicho que me mires!

El grito de Agnes pareció sobresaltar ligeramente a Pariah, quien finalmente alzó la cabeza y miró con aire tristón a Agnes. Al verlo así, Agnes relajó ligeramente su mirada, pero permaneció tan firme como al principio.

-Pariah, eres el familiar de la princesa. Tu tarea es estar siempre a su lado y protegerla pase lo que pase. Si huyes de su lado, si haces que se preocupe por ti sin razón, entonces estas fallando a tu pacto con ella-dijo Agnes sin alzar la voz. Cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía calar en Pariah, quien parecía visiblemente arrepentido por lo sucedido-. No sé qué razones has tenido para comportarte así, pero si vas a darle tanta importancia, entonces lo mínimo que puedes hacer es explicárselo a la princesa para que así no se preocupe demasiado y se imagine lo peor. ¿Está claro?

-…

-Pariah, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Está claro?-repitió ella.

-…si.

-Bien. Ahora, ve donde la princesa, y pídele disculpas por haberla asustado así-le ordenó Agnes. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, el mortífero familiar hizo lo que la capitana le dijo sin rechistar, caminando poco a poco hacia donde estaba Henrietta y mirándola con ojos brillantes cargados de arrepentimiento.

-…lo siento-dijo Pariah con voz baja. Henrietta, alegre al ver que la cosa se iba a resolver, no pudo evitar abrazar a su familiar al verlo tan triste y arrepentido, fulminándola con esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado que prácticamente le derritió el corazón y la deslumbró con la luz de su mirada.

-Oh, Pariah…Por supuesto que te perdono, no pasa nada-le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza-. Pero tienes que prometerme que, si te ocurre algo o algo te preocupa, me lo contarás todo a mí para que así podamos buscarle una solución. ¿Prometido?-dijo, estirando su meñique. Pariah, sin acabar de entender que quería hacer la princesa, decidió seguir su ejemplo y estirar su meñique. Sonriendo, Henrietta agarró con su dedo el de Pariah, y sacudieron sus manos un par de veces-. Es una promesa, entonces.

...

-Entonces, crees que el familiar de Louise es tu enemigo-dijo Henrietta una vez volvieron a su habitación. Sentados uno frente al otro en la enorme cama de la princesa, habían intentado abordar el tema de qué había llevado a Pariah a alterarse tanto. Pariah, ante la afirmación de Henrietta, se limitó a asentir.

-Huele a soldado.

-Bueno, es que me parece que es soldado-dijo Henrietta-. Dices que huele como uno. ¿Es que acaso lo habías visto antes, o a alguien como él?- Una vez más, Pariah asintió.

-En la base, donde me tenían encerrado. El soldado huele como los otros soldados de allí.

De manera que Pariah y el familiar de Louise, Saito, provenían del mismo lugar. Por un lado, eso tal vez le sirviera para aprender un poco más de la clase de lugar que vino su pequeño familiar, así como para poder entender definitivamente qué era él. Sin embargo, la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera haber estado trabajando para los mismos que habían encerrado a Pariah y lo habían estado torturando la hacía sentir inquieta, ya que no sabía qué clase de persona podía ser entonces en realidad Saito, o cómo podía afectar aquello a su querida amiga Louise. Su primera impresión de Saito había sido muy buena, habiendo visto en él a un hombre confiable, valiente y muy alegre. Louise parecía confiar mucho en él, y estaba claro que era lo bastante fuerte y desinteresado como para proteger a Louise sin importar lo que pasara.

Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Saito era una buena persona o no? Era todo tan confuso… Por lo pronto, decidió, intentaría descubrir toda la verdad en lo concerniente a su relación con Pariah, y en función del resultado hablaría con él, o intentaría separarlo de Louise si determinaba que podía llegar a ser un peligro para ella.

-¿Acaso él también estaba allí, en el lugar que te encerraron? ¿Él te hizo algo?-preguntó Henrietta, a quien su naturaleza bondadosa la llevó a darle un voto de confianza al familiar de su amiga. Quería pensar que Louise no había invocado a un mal hombre para que la protegiera, y al fin y al cabo un soldado no puede ser del todo responsable de las órdenes que sus superiores le hacen acatar. Era posible que, simplemente, se hubiera visto obligado por su juramento y su deber hacía su país.

Pariah, por su parte, empezó a hacer memoria, revisando las de las muchas personas que había consumido en el pasado por si alguien recordaba haber visto antes a Saito en algún lugar de la base. Los recuerdos robados lo llevaron de un punto a otro de su mente, ya que en varias ocasiones se vio obligado a recurrir a los recuerdos robados que, a su vez, habían sido robados por los evolucionados que asaltaron la base. Buscó en las mentes de los soldados muertos y de los científicos consumidos, pero no encontró nada que le indicara que aquel hombre hubiera estado en la base con él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Henrietta, su tono revelando su preocupación por lo que la respuesta de Pariah pudiera ocasionar.

-No. Creo que no estaba-dijo Pariah, tan impasible como siempre. Sus curiosos ojos captaron el tenue suspiro de alivio que exhaló la princesa, como si de repente se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Sonriéndole, se acercó más a él y le puso la mano en la mejilla, ruborizándolo y agitándolo por dentro.

-Pariah, ya sé que lo pasaste muy mal en aquel lugar tan tenebroso, pero no debes dejar que aquella experiencia te impida perdonar y vivir el presente-le dijo Henrietta con ternura-. Es posible que Saito simplemente fuera otro soldado más que…

-Soldado…-dijo Pariah. Henrietta notó como se tensaba la piel de Pariah bajo su mano, mientras sus iris felinos parecían hacerse más estrechos-. Enemigo…

-No, el no es tu enemigo-dijo rápidamente Henrietta para tratar de calmar a Pariah-. No puedes culpar a un soldado por las faltas de otro, y tampoco puedes culparle enteramente de seguir las órdenes que les den. Los soldados deben obedecer a sus superiores para así poder defender los intereses del país, y si bien a veces se dan ordenes malas, los auténticos responsables son aquellos que las han dado, no quienes no tienen más remedio que ejecutarlas.

-Algunos disfrutaban-dijo Pariah-. A algunos les hacía gracia ver como experimentaban conmigo.

-Hay toda clase de personas en este mundo, Pariah-dijo Henrietta con aire triste-. Hay gente buena, y gente mala. Hay gente que solo quiere ayudar a los demás, y gente que solo busca el beneficio propio. Pero Pariah, no puedes castigar a los buenos solo porque no los distingas de los malos. Dime, ¿acaso conoces o sabes algo de Saito?- Pariah negó con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que es tu enemigo?

-Es un soldado. Es mí…

-Pariah, por favor-dijo Henrietta, abrazando a Pariah estrechamente entre sus brazos-. Por favor, no digas eso. Eres…eres…-Pariah notó como la princesa parecía sufrir a la hora de decir aquello. De alguna manera, la princesa parecía estar triste, y Pariah no sabía qué podía hacer para remediarlo-. No quiero que te conviertas en el monstruo que aquellos hombres malos querían que fueras. Quiero que seas feliz, que vivas como una persona normal, que…que te quedes a mi lado-dijo Henrietta, sonriéndole cálidamente al separarse de él. Pariah solo pudo contemplar con ojos bien abiertos a aquella persona tan extraña, la primera que lo había llegado a querer, la única que le decía cosas tan raras como aquellas. Era la única persona a la que no quería matar ni consumir, la única a quien quería proteger pasara lo que pasara, a la única de quien aceptaba órdenes…bueno, sin contar Agnes. Pero es que Agnes a veces le daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó Pariah, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al verse involucrado en tan extraña y confusa situación. Sonriendo, Henrietta le acarició la cabeza.

-Quiero que intentes darle una oportunidad a Saito-le dijo-. Sé que puedes ser muy bueno, de manera que quiero que me prometas que intentarás darle siempre una oportunidad a las personas antes de malpensar o no fiarte de ellas. Puede parecer difícil, y es posible que alguna vez metas la pata, pero…-Henrietta se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sonriendo cálidamente a Pariah-…es lo que tiene ser humano.

Pariah escuchó las palabras de Henrietta. Como siempre, no acababa de entender lo que la princesa le estaba diciendo, ya que nunca antes nadie le había dicho nada parecido. Confuso, Pariah se miró la mano en la que la princesa había grabado su sello. ¿Él…humano? ¡Pero si estaba bien claro que él no lo era! Podía hacer cosas que ningún otro ser del mundo podía hacer. Podía comerse a las personas, imitar su comportamiento, hablar y caminar como ellos, tener sus recuerdos y experiencias…Pero eso era todo. Y, sin embargo, la princesa creía de verdad que él podía llegar a vivir una vida normal como los humanos. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero por el bien de la princesa y para poder hacerla feliz una vez más, Pariah decidió que iba a hacer su máximo esfuerzo.

-No lo entiendo…-empezó a decir Pariah. Alzando la vista, miró a la princesa a la cara-…pero lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oir-dijo la princesa, abrazando de nuevo a Pariah y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. A pesar de lo bien que sentaban, Pariah aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a su suavidad y a las extrañas sensaciones que azotaban sus sentidos cada vez que ocurrían, de manera que mientras se ruborizaba, se frotó la mejilla con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener su expresión impasible habitual. Henrietta, que simplemente se imaginó que Pariah era tímido y que quería hacerse el duro, se limitó a sonreír y a tratar de contener la risa.

-Bueno, pues eso ya está. Ahora, se me ha ocurrido algo que podríamos hacer para darle las gracias a la capitana de Milan por habernos ayudado antes con lo de sacarte de la torre-dijo Henrietta, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su escritorio. Pariah, sentado aun en la cama, vio como la princesa abría uno de los cajones y empezaba a buscar en su interior. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, Henrietta se giró hacia Pariah con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, mirándolo con ojos brillantes que consiguieron intimidar ligeramente a Pariah.

Su instinto le llevó a intentar retroceder, pero no había por donde escapar. Poco a poco, la sombra de la sonriente princesa empezó a cubrir la figura de Pariah, quien no se podía creer que alguien como la princesa pudiera llegar a dar tanto miedo solo con una sonrisa.

Ya no sabía quién de las dos le daba más miedo: si la princesa, o la capitana de Milan.

* * *

Una hora más tarde:

Agnes caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la alcoba de la princesa. Pronto iba a ser la hora acordada con ella para compartir ambas a Pariah, y quería darse prisa antes de que la princesa intentara acapararlo todo para ella. A pesar de que ambas se permitían ser un poco más flexibles en su trato mutuo en aquellas sesiones privadas de autocomplacencia, a Agnes le molestaba mucho que la princesa pudiera ser tan egoísta a veces, sobre todo cuando Pariah entraba en juego. Si la dejaba, se podía pasar horas pegada al cuerpo de Pariah, acaparándolo y mimándolo demasiado mientras ella se veía obligada a sentarse y a esperar impaciente su turno, llegando a tener que quitarle prácticamente a Pariah de las manos para que finalmente se dignara a compartirlo con ella

"… _Wow_ " pensó, deteniéndose de repente en medio del pasillo. " _No me había dado ni cuenta, pero es que prácticamente estamos tratando a Pariah como un juguete…"_ se dijo a sí misma, recordando sorprendida todos los momentos pasados que había compartido con la princesa y su familiar y que parecían probar su teoría de que estaban usando al pobre Pariah como a un peluche, en vez de cómo a un ser vivo. Es posible que Pariah también disfrutara de las caricias y los mimos que le dispensaban ellas dos, pero eso no era excusa para que dos personas de su condición, una capitana de las mosqueteras de su Majestad y la princesa de la nación, perdieran los papeles y se comportaran de aquella manera tan infantil y poco ortodoxa. Había estado bien, pero Agnes no podía permitirse seguir comportándose de esa manera tan relajada y vergonzosa por mucho más tiempo. Así pues, iría hasta la habitación de la princesa, picaría a la puerta, y le informaría que ya no iba a participar más de aquellos espacios de confort que ambas habían acordado.

Si bien había sido ella misma la que había llegado a esa conclusión, y quien había planeado aquel curso de acción, Agnes no pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrada y triste por tener que perder su costumbre de poder acariciar a Pariah. Además, había disfrutado mucho de aquellos momentos a solas con su Majestad, pudiendo hablar libremente con ella y comentar cualquier cosa que hubiera podido preocupar a alguna de las dos. Ella había podido hablar a la princesa de los cambios y susurros que sus informantes le habían comentado, y a su vez la princesa le explicó los diferentes cambios de la corte y varias de sus preocupaciones de cara al futuro de Tristain. Habían sido espacios divertidos y relajados, en los que sin importar lo cansado o estresante que hubiera podido ser aquel día ambas habían podido descansar un rato y dedicar unos instantes a una tarea divertida y relajante como era acariciar al monísimo familiar de la princesa. Solo de recordar sus sedosos cabellos y sus brillantes ojos sintió Agnes que flaqueaba su convicción. Recurriendo a todo su autocontrol y férreo espíritu guerrero, Agnes se mantuvo firme en su decisión mientras proseguía su camino.

Curiosamente, la princesa se encontraba aguardándola a la puerta de su alcoba. Al verla llegar, Henrietta le dedicó una amplia y alegre sonrisa que acabó de romperle el corazón a Agnes. Dentro de poco, ya no podría sonreír de aquella manera más que al pensar en Pariah y en lo mucho que le gustaban sus abrazos.

-Bien, ya ha llegado, capitana de Milan. Ahora…

-Princesa, antes de entrar, hay algo que debo decirle-trató de decir Agnes, pero la princesa la cortó situándose detrás de ella y agarrándola por los hombros. Su sonrisa seguía ancha y luminosa en su rostro.

-Eso puede esperar. Ahora, creo que ha llegado la hora de que recibas tu recompensa-dijo, empujándola hacia la puerta.

-¿Mi…recompensa?

-Sí. Tu recompensa por haberme ayudado a solucionar el problema de antes con Pariah. Debo admitir que me encontraba en un serio apuro, ya que no se me da muy bien eso de mostrarme tan estricto con los demás-confesó Henrietta-. Sé como meter en vereda a los nobles, pero con Pariah siempre siento que manejo estas cosas mal o que no sé qué debo decirle.

-Ah, no tiene importancia, princesa-dijo Agnes, tratando de liberarse del agarre de la princesa. Sorprendentemente, la tenía firmemente agarrada, y no se atrevía a hacer más fuerza por miedo a hacerle daño-. Respecto a Pariah, quería decir…

-Ya te he dicho que eso puede esperar-volvió a decir Henrietta, estirando una mano para agarrar el pomo de la puerta-. Ahora, espero que disfrutes de tu siguiente hora con…-Abrió la puerta, revelando su contenido para Agnes-… ¡el nuevo y mejorado Pariah!

Pariah se encontraba sentado en la cama de la princesa. Sus manos estaban alzadas a media altura y dobladas en forma de puño hacia adelante, como las patas de un pequeño animal. Sus mejillas presentaban tres finas rayas a cada bando, como si de bigotes se trataran. Sus iris rasgados conjuntaban perfectamente con las blancas orejas de gato que habían surgido en la parte superior de su cabeza, dándole en conjunto el aspecto general de un pequeño gato blanco.

-Nya~-maulló Pariah al ver a Agnes, tal y como le había dicho Henrietta que hiciera. Henrietta sonrió con picardía, levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué le parece, capitán? ¿A que está mono?-le preguntó con interés.

Agnes estaba petrificada en su sitio. Si el santo fundador había oído su proclama de dejar de acariciar a Pariah, estaba claro que había provocado todo aquello para tentarla de nuevo y probar su fe. Y no lo iba a negar, le estaba costando horrores controlarse en aquellos momentos.

Todo era tal y como se lo había imaginado el día que la princesa había mencionado lo de Pariah como gato en la Academia de Magia. Sus pequeñas y peludas orejas, los bigotitos, la mirada brillante y felina de sus inocentes ojos, sus puñitos haciendo las veces de patas… ¡Solo le faltaba la cola! Y de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento para salir, la blanca cola de Pariah salió de detrás de su espalda, agitándose ligeramente en el suave colchón de la cama.

A Agnes se le paró el corazón durante un instante, para luego empezar a latir a toda velocidad como el de un caballo de carreras. Debía controlarse…Debía controlarse… Debía controlarse… No pienses en Pariah-gato, no pienses en Pariah-gato, no pienses en Pariah-gato…

No mires sus monísimas facciones, su adorable disfraz, su inocente mirada cargada de inocencia y sus delicados movimientos cuando hizo las veces de rascarse con la mano como un gato, provocando un escalofrío acompañado por un violento rubor que recorrió a Agnes de pies a cabeza. Podía hacerlo, podía soportarlo. Ella era la capitana de las Mosqueteras, una soldado implacable y firme que no se amedrentaba ante nada ni nadie. Se las había visto con ejércitos de soldados, monstruos peligrosos y situaciones de vida o muerte, y no iba a permitir que una simple imagen, aunque fuera una tan tierna y adorable como aquella, le…

-Munya~…-bostezó Pariah, frotándose los ojos con los puñitos y mirando con ojos entrecerrados y somnolientos a Agnes. Su ternura y monería se volvieron casi visibles, como si Pariah la irradiara de su cuerpo como un aura de luz y brillos que cegó a Henrietta.

-¡Mmmmm…que mono es…!-murmuró Henrietta, temblando de pies a cabeza por la emoción. Tenía unas ganas terribles de acariciarlo, pero se había comprometido a cedérselo por una hora a la capitana Agnes, y no iba a faltar a su palabra-. Bueno, ¿qué me estaba diciendo? Algo sobre Pariah, creo que dijo…-empezó a decir, solo para comprobar entonces que la capitana ya no la estaba escuchando.

Sus ojos estaban blancos. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Un reguero de sangre le caía desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Su cuerpo estaba rígido como la piedra. A juzgar por su expresión facial, el cerebro de la capitana acababa de apagarse en el interior de su cabeza, y ninguna de las palabras de la princesa parecía llegarle.

-Esto… ¿capitana de Milan?-preguntó, preocupándose al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna-… ¿Agnes?- Agnes cayó de espaldas al suelo, tan tiesa como un palo.

Sentado en la cama, Pariah miró con su habitual expresión de curiosidad como la princesa intentaba reanimar a Agnes sin mucho éxito. Moviendo sus orejas, parpadeó un par de veces mientras fruncía el ceño. Aun había muchas cosas concernientes a esas dos chicas que seguía sin entender.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Los primeros rayos de sol brotaron del horizonte en las primeras horas de la mañana. Los miembros más madrugadores del reino y hacía rato que se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajo, o en esos mismos momentos se dirigían allí para así dar comienzo a un nuevo día. En el palacio, los criados y sirvientes empezaban a moverse de aquí para allá mientras llevaban a cabo sus tareas con la eficiencia de quien lleva haciendo aquel trabajo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Los cocineros prepararon el desayuno para el servicio y la familia real, las criadas empezaron a limpiar los múltiples rincones del palacio, y los guardias hicieron un cambio con sus compañeros para poder ir a descansar después de haber estado toda la noche de guardia.

En la alcoba real, Henrietta permanecía plácidamente dormida en su cama, ajena al ordenado ajetreo que reinaba en el resto del palacio. El único que se daba cuenta era Pariah, quien gracias a sus sentidos agudizados podía oir el revuelto de pasos, conversaciones y sonidos procedentes del resto de palacio. Girándose, dedicó una rápida mirada a la durmiente figura de Henrietta, quien en esos momentos parecía estar teniendo un agradable sueño. Pariah no solía despertarla por las mañanas, optando por seguir fingiendo que dormía y esperar a que la princesa lo llamara para así acompañarla a la hora de desayunar. Sin embargo, ese día, Pariah tenía otros planes.

Abriendo la ventana de la habitación, Pariah se asomó para así poder contemplar la capital en su hora más temprana, con los rayos de sol formando sombras que cada vez se iban haciendo más pequeñas a medida que el astro rey iba ascendiendo en el cielo con cada hora que pasaba. En las calles se podía ver a los habitantes de la ciudad, al principio algunos miembros sueltos por las calles, pero en cada vez más número a medida que la gente salía a la calle para empezar con sus propias rutinas. Tras haber superado su miedo a los espacios abiertos, Pariah se había propuesto superar su aprehensión a las multitudes, ya que no deseaba que la princesa tuviera un mal concepto de él…y porque tampoco quería que Agnes volviera a gritarle como el otro día en el carromato. Así pues, había planificado una terapia de choque que le permitiría soportar mejor la presencia de otras personas: pasar un día él solo en la ciudad.

Abocándose a la ventana, empezó a descender por la pared como una araña, sujetándose a la lisa superficie de palacio con gran facilidad. La clave de su plan era que nadie se enterara, ya que si Henrietta se enteraba lo más seguro era que se preocupara, o que el viejo que había intentado matarlo una vez quisiera ponerle una escolta. Si bien no le costaría mucho perderlos de vista, tampoco quería que luego la princesa se molestara por ello. Así pues, siguió bajando como una araña por la pared, y saltando de tejado en tejado con una agilidad y sigilos impensables en un humano normal y corriente. Pronto, Pariah acabó aterrizando en silencio en uno de los oscuros callejones de la capital, a un par de casas de distancia del muro del palacio.

Asomándose de entre las sombras, Pariah observó en silencio como las gentes caminaban de un lado para otro de la calle, todos diferentes en aspecto y altura. Había personas altas, bajas, flacas, gordas, pobres, ricas, animadas, cansadas, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos,… Todos únicos y diferentes entre sí. Por un momento, Pariah se planteó volver a camuflarse como la criada tal y como había hecho en su visita a la Academia, pero al ver que seguramente acabaría pasando desapercibido de todas maneras, optó por metamorfosear solamente su ropa, prefiriendo conservar su propia forma física. Fijándose en un niño que pasó a su lado sin verlo, Pariah transformó su ropa en algo más acorde con lo que venía a ser la estética del lugar, en vez de con su peculiar traje de otro mundo. Para cuando salió a la calle, Pariah vestía unas botas marrones y unos pantalones marrones oscuros. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un jubón verdoso que incluía una pequeña capucha que le permitía ocultar su pelo blanco, que a pesar de no ser demasiado inusual en un lugar como aquel, donde habían personas con colores de pelo tan dispares como azul, verde o incluso púrpura como la princesa, Pariah prefirió que nadie se fijara en ese detalle de su persona. Vestido y camuflado entre la multitud, Pariah empezó a caminar.

Si bien al principio caminó entre aquellas gentes con miedo y algo nervioso por el repentino acercamiento con desconocidos como aquellos, pronto sus inseguridades se vieron aplacadas por el hecho de que nadie parecía estar prestándole especial atención, no más que la suficiente para evitar chocarse contra él. Más aliviado, los pasos de Pariah se volvieron más seguros a medida que avanzaba por las calles de la capital sin un rumbo fijo. Los comercios y puesto del mercado se mostraban a ambos lados de la calle, maravillando a Pariah con productos y objetos que el joven infectado no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Frutas y verduras de aspecto suculento se mostraban frescas y brillantes en los puestos, brillantes armaduras y largas espadas se exhibían con orgullo en las herrerías y tiendas de armas, preciosas telas y elegantes vestidos colgaban de las perchas o se mostraban en maniquís de madera en los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa. Todo un espectáculo para los ojos y oídos, ya que los gritos de los diferentes comerciantes tratando de reclamar la atención de los viandantes que pasaban ante ellos contribuían a aumentar el ambiente electrizante que reinaba allí. Pariah, tras superar la impresión inicial, se encontró mirando fascinado hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que le rodeaba. Había visto aquellas cosas desde las ventanas de palacio, pero el sentimiento de encontrarse físicamente allí era algo tan diferente e increíble como la diferencia entre que te descriaban una suculenta tarta, y el comerse dicha tarta.

Pariah siguió el camino empedrado de la calle hasta llegar a una amplia plaza situada en el centro de la ciudad, repleta de todo tipo de establecimientos como posadas y bares, rodeando a una enorme fuente en el centro de la misma. Varios jóvenes de diferentes edades se encontraban ya correteando por ahí y jugando a algo que parecía involucrar la utilización de espadas y escudos de madera, en el que dos equipos de niños y niñas parecían simular una batalla entre gritos de exageración y golpes contenidos. Su curiosidad por tan singular actividad lo llevó a acercarse a ellos y a sentarse en el borde de la fuente, examinándolos en silencio mientras proseguía la improvisada batalla.

-¡Hola!-dijo alguien a su lado, de repente. Pariah, sorprendido, se había quedado tan absorto contemplando por primera vez a niños de su mismo aspecto jugando entre ellos que no se había percatado que uno de ellos se le había acercado por detrás. Girándose, se encontró mirando a una joven niña de pelo rojo y pecas en la nariz. Su pelo se encontraba recogido en dos largas trenzas que le caían por delante de los hombros de su sencillo vestido azul, y su ancha sonrisa y su mirada brillante se encontraban centradas en él-. Me llamo Marie. ¿Tu quien eres? No me suena haberte visto antes.- Pariah se quedó sin saber que decir. Internamente aun no estaba preparado para hablar como si nada con un desconocido. Las únicas personas con las que se había atrevido a hablar con libertad eran Agnes y la princesa, y en las pocas veces que había tenido que hablar a alguien que no fuera ellas dos se había limitado a decir un par de palabras o a decir por gestos lo que quería decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir a esa chica?-. ¿No dices nada? ¿Puedes hablar, o es que no me has oído?-preguntó ella con curiosidad, acercándosele aún más. Incomodo, Pariah se alejó de ella sin dejar el borde de la fuente, negando con la cabeza. La chica soltó una risita al verlo-. ¡Bueno, al menos sé que no estás sordo! ¿Me dirás ahora tu nombre?

-…Pariah…

-Así que Pariah, ¿eh? Oye, tienes unos ojos muy curiosos. ¿Eres de por aquí?-preguntó la chica, sentándose a su lado. Pariah, quien había intentado poner algo de distancia entre él y la recién llegada, se encontró de pronto sentado al borde de la fuente, incapaz de retroceder más. Algo nervioso, se limitó a asentir-. ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! No recuerdo haberte visto antes por la ciudad, así que no debes de llevar mucho tiempo aquí-dijo la chica muy animada, sorprendiendo a Pariah quien se vio incapaz de escapar de aquella avalancha de palabras frenéticas que parecían manar de la boca de la niña sin control-. Dime, ¿dónde vives?- Pariah señaló el castillo, y la mirada curiosa de la niña siguió su dedo hasta ver a donde señalaba-. ¿¡Vives cerca del castillo!? ¡Wow, tu familia debe de ser rica! ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- Pariah negó con la cabeza, provocando que Marie lo mirara confundida-. ¿No? ¿Qué significa…?-Entonces, Marie abrió mucho los ojos, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos-… ¿No tienes padre ni madre?- Que Pariah supiera, su madre había muerto durante el brote de Nueva York, y aún a día de hoy nadie sabía quién podía ser su padre, de manera que Pariah volvió a negar con la cabeza. Marie parecía apenada y arrepentida-. Lo siento, he mencionado algo triste sin querer… ¿Te he molestado?- Pariah quiso decir que sí, pero más que molestarlo le estaba haciendo sentir incomodo con su presencia, de manera que simplemente dijo que no. La mirada de Marie pareció iluminarse de nuevo, retornando su sonrisa a su rostro-. ¡Gracias, Pariah!-dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Pariah.

Aquel abrazo era nuevo, diferente a los muchos abrazos que Henrietta y Agnes le habían dispensado en sus sesiones de caricias en palacio. Para empezar, era la primera vez que le abrazaba alguien más pequeño que él, ya que la niña debía de ser casi un palmo más bajita que él, y además también era la primera vez que lo abrazaban con tanta alegría y energía. Como de costumbre, el gesto se sintió bien, agradable y cálido, y la sutil mezcla de extraños matices que lo acompañaban hicieron que Pariah dejara de sentirse nervioso en presencia de tan animada jovencita.

-¡Eh, Marie!-exclamó uno de los niños del grupo que habían estado jugando. Marie rompió el abrazo-. ¡Cuando hayas acabado de hacer manitas con tu novio, ven! ¡Vamos a empezar las justas!-se burló quien había hablado, un joven de aproximadamente la altura de Pariah con el pelo algo más largo y negro. A su lado, los otros niños y niñas parecieron reírle el comentario. Marie pareció molestarse y se puso roja, hinchando los mofletes.

-¡PARIAH NO ES MI NOVIO!-exclamó ella, enfadada. Pariah, por su parte, no entendía que era eso de "novio" o "hacer manitas", de manera que las burlas del joven no le afectaron para nada. De repente, Marie le agarró de la mano-. ¡Vamos, Pariah! ¡Enseñemos a ese engreído de Giro como se lucha de verdad!-exclamó, tirando de Pariah para que la siguiera. Confundido, Pariah dejó que Marie tirara de él hasta el grupo de niños para así descubrir a qué se refería la joven.

Después de que Marie le presentara al resto de niños y niñas, Giro (quien parecía ser el que llevaba la voz cantante en aquel grupo) explicó las reglas del juego.

Al igual que en una justa de verdad, los competidores correrían montados a caballo por parejas, donde uno sería el caballo y el otro el caballero. Enfrentadas una pareja con la otra, los caballeros intentarían tirar al otro empujándose con unos palos envueltos en tela que habían sido preparados durante la explicación. Los ganadores ganarían el privilegio de competir entre ellos por el derecho de convertirse en el nuevo líder del grupo. El ganador de esa última prueba se convertiría en el líder del grupo durante medio año.

-¡No vale, Giro!-se quejó una de las niñas-. Siempre que jugamos a justas, tú siempre haces equipo con Eric. ¡Así no hay quien gane!

-Eric es el hijo del panadero-le susurró Marie a Pariah-. Mide como dos cabezas más que nosotros, y es casi el doble de ancho que tu. Con él como caballo, Giro se ha mantenido como nuestro líder durante casi dos años.

-Esta vez es diferente-se defendió Giro-. Eric está enfermo, y no va a poder venir. Por eso, hoy haré equipo con otra persona, pero no os preocupéis… ¡porque pienso ganar de todas maneras, JAJAJAJA!-se rió él, sacando pecho. Varios miembros del grupo respondieron con abucheos y gestos de derrota, pero Pariah pudo notar que todos parecían sonreír al oir hablar a Giro. Por raro que pareciera, parecía que aquel chaval contaba con el respeto y amistad de los demás niños y niñas-. Así pues, para equilibrar las cosas, haré pareja con el chico nuevo. ¿Os parece bien?-dijo, señalando a Pariah. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos una niña en concreto.

-¡Eh, ¿y porque vas a hacer tú pareja con Pariah?!-se quejó Marie-. ¡Él y yo éramos amigos mucho antes de que lo conocieras!-Pariah la miró confundido. ¿"Mucho antes"? Si se conocían de apenas hacía cinco minutos.

-¡Oooooh, ¿la pequeña Marie quería hacer pareja con su novio~?!-preguntó burlón Giro, a lo cual se le añadieron otros chicos lanzando silbidos y risitas de burla. Marie apretó los puños, y solo la rápida intervención de varias de sus amigas y amigos impidió que se lanzara a pegar a Giro-. Lo siento, Marie, pero como de momento sigo siendo yo el jefe…-explicó Giro, situándose detrás de Pariah. Agarrándolo por los hombros, saltó sobre él de improviso-… ¡el chico nuevo es miIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!

Le salió sin pensar. Fue algo instintivo, una reacción impulsiva. En el mismo momento en que Giro lo agarró del hombro, Pariah estiró una mano y le agarró de la muñeca. Con un sencillo gesto, lanzó a Giro por encima de su cabeza como si fuera un simple trapo viejo, provocando que volara por el aire haciendo una parábola perfecta que terminó dando con él en pleno centro de la fuente.

Boquiabiertos, los niños y niñas contemplaron a Pariah como si a este le hubieran salido de repente dos brazos extra, mientras él permanecía tan impasible como al principio. De la fuente salió un muy empapado Giro, quien aparte de una ligera palidez en su cara por la impresión parecía encontrarse bien. Tambaleante, se acercó de nuevo al grupo de niños.

-Eso…ha sido… ¡INCREIBLE!-exclamó Giro de repente, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a Pariah-. ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Ha sido alucinante!- El humor de Giro fue contagiado a todos los demás niños y niñas, quienes pasaron del asombro a la grata impresión al ver a Pariah realizar semejante hazaña. La fuente estaba a varios metros de donde estaban ellos, y él había conseguido lanzar a Giro desde donde estaba sin moverse ni un ápice, solo con un ligero movimiento del brazo. Sonriendo, Marie sacó pecho.

-¿Veis lo que os decía? ¡Pariah es impresionante!-dijo, colocándose detrás de él-. Y el…será mi pareja…-proclamó, agarrando a Pariah de los hombros. Sin embargo, por precaución, antes de saltar sobre él optó por decirle en voz baja-:…pero no me tires a mí también, ¿vale?

A pesar de que Pariah le dijo que si, la verdad es que seguía sin entender que era eso de justas o caballos. Sabía lo que era un caballero porque fueron los primeros que intentaron matarlo nada más llegar allí, y estaba acostumbrado a verlos patrullando y vigilando el palacio. Sin embargo, no entendía como querían que él hiciera de caballo sin transformarse. ¿O es que esos chicos también podían cambiar de forma? Justo entonces, vio a otro chico saltar encima de su compañero, y vio como este lo agarraba y lo llevada de aquí para allá. Entendiendo que eso debía ser a lo que se referían con "hacer de caballo", consiguió atrapar correctamente a Marie cuando esta se le subió a la espalda.

-¡Wow, que alto eres!-comentó Marie desde arriba-. Muy bien, ¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

-…no.

-Es muy fácil. Cuando empiece el combate, tú y yo nos situaremos delante de otra pareja-le explicó Marie-. Entonces, cuando den la señal, tendrás que correr lo más rápido que puedas por su lado, y al pasar yo y quien vaya encima del otro caballo intentaremos tirarnos con los palos. El que se caiga pierde, así que asegúrate de agárrame bien, ¿entendido?-Pariah asintió. ¿Solo tenía que correr? Parecía sencillo.

-¡Primeeeeeer enfrentamieeeentoooo!-anunció con gran aspaviento uno de los niños, subido a una caja, llamando con su voz la atención de Pariah, Marie y todos los demás-. Se enfrentaran: ¡Marie, la Caballera Valiente y su jamelgo Pariah!- Marie indicó a Pariah que avanzara, y ambos se movieron hasta el extremo del improvisado campo de justas que habían delimitado la masa de niños con sus propios cuerpos. Un par de viejos y otros adultos desocupados parecían observar divertidos el complejo despliegue de aquel improvisado torneo, mirando con aire entrañable como jugaban los niños a ser caballeros-, y ¡Ser Giro Siempre-Vencedor, nuestro buen líder y soberano!- Al otro lado del terreno se encontraba Giro, aún algo húmedo, montado a lomos de uno de sus amigos, un chaval de aproximadamente su mismo tamaño. Un par de jóvenes les pasaron a él y a Marie las "lanzas", y ambos caballeros se dedicaron sendas miradas de determinación.

-¡Vas a caer, Marie!-le dijo Giro con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Varios niños y niñas le animaban desde la multitud.

-¡Se acabó tu reinado, Giro!-respondió Marie con idéntica expresión de desafío en el rostro. La otra mitad del público se encontraba animándola a ella.

-¡Caballos, ¿listos?!-preguntó el anunciador. El compañero de Giro alzó las manos y fingió encabritarse como un caballo de verdad, mientras que Pariah se limitó a permanecer en su sitio y a asentir con la cabeza-. ¡Caballeros, preparados…!-El silencio se hizo de repente en el grupo de niños, quienes casi contenían el aliento mientras Marie y Giro agarraban firmemente sus lanzas. El compañero de Giro se preparó para echar a correr. Pariah, al verlo prepararse, adoptó su propia postura, la cual sorprendió bastante al resto de niños. En vez de simplemente separar las piernas y afianzar la de atrás, Pariah había optado por agacharse y apoyarse en el suelo como si de una fiera o un gato humano se tratara, sorprendiendo tanto a Marie que casi la tira al suelo-. ¡Listooooos…!

-¡Pariah! ¿Qué estás…?-preguntó Marie, agarrándose con su única mano libre al hombro de Pariah para evitar caerse hacia adelante. La mirada felina de Pariah estaba completamente centrada en su objetivo.

-¡YA!-exclamó el anunciador. El compañero de Giro empezó a correr…y solo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando, tras un único y fuerte estallido, Pariah de repente apareció justo detrás de él, al lado de donde el cuerpo de Giro quien había sido rápidamente derribado.

Nadie se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Justo en el momento en que el anunciador dio la señal, fue como si Pariah hubiera desaparecido en el aire, moviéndose tan rápido que muchos no llegaron a ver más que un borrón seguido de una fuerte racha de aire. El suelo bajo del lugar donde había empezado a correr Pariah estaba reventado, sus adoquines levantados y creando un profundo socavón. Marie para no caerse había optado por soltar la lanza y agarrarse con ambos brazos al cuello de Pariah, cerrando los ojos por la impresión. Al abrirlos, se encontró de repente en el otro lado del terreno, mirando tan sorprendida como los demás a Giro y a Pariah, el artífice de tan singular espectáculo.

-…y…final… ¡Final! ¡La ganadora es Marie!-exclamó el anunciador, saliendo de repente de su estupor. Los gritos y silbidos no tardaron en surgir del grupo de niños, quienes no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Marie, una de los que lo había vivido, aún seguía sin creérselo. Por suerte, el clamor del público la sacó de su estupor, dándose cuenta de que había ganado la primera ronda.

-Ganamos… ¡Pariah, hemos ganado!-exclamó ella, volviendo a abrazar a Pariah todavía subida encima de él. Pariah, inmóvil se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había conseguido justo lo que se propuso. Había seguido las reglas, había jugado al juego, y todo había transcurrido con normalidad, sin que ocurriera nada raro que pudiera levantar sospechas.

Giro, si bien aplaudió como los demás a Marie y a Pariah por tan increíble actuación, no pudo evitar notar que el lugar por donde había pasado Pariah estaba plagado de huellas que parecían haber atravesado los duros adoquines del suelo, destrozado por la veloz carrera del misterioso chico nuevo. Si bien apenas recordaba lo sucedido, Giro recordó ver el breve destello de unos ojos rojos justo antes de que una fuerte ventolera lo tirara de espaldas de su compañero. ¿Quién diantres era ese…Pariah?

Si, naaaada sospechoso…

...

Una hora más tarde, una vez hubieron acabado todos los combates por el título, el propio Giro se subió a la caja del anunciador para hablar al resto de niños y niñas, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Niños y niñas de la Orden del Ladrillo!-exclamó en voz alta, provocando que cuántos niños y niñas allí se encontraban le miraran obedientes y con grandes muestras de ánimos y alegría-. ¡Se ha acabado el torneo, y nuestros nuevos aspirantes a líder han sido elegidos! ¡Así pues, pido un fuerte aplauso para la pareja ganadora: Marie, y Pariah!- Una fuerte ronda de aplausos y exclamaciones recibieron a Marie y a Pariah, quienes se encontraban subidos al borde de la fuente para que todos pudieran verlos bien. Marie sonreía y saludaba a todos con gran alegría, mientras Pariah se limitó a quedárselos mirando como si no acabara de entender que acababa de pasar.

-¡Pero salúdales, tontorrón!-exclamo Marie, dándole una juguetona palmada en el hombro a Pariah. Este, aún confuso, levantó la mano y saludó a los otros niños, quienes parecieron redoblar sus ánimos y exclamaciones de emoción-. ¡Muy bien!-dijo Marie, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y sacando pecho como Pariah le había visto hacer ya varias veces-. Ahora, como dicta la tradición, Pariah y yo realizaremos la prueba final para decidir quién de nosotros se convertirá en el próximo líder de la orden…-Marie sonrió malévolamente, su rostro adoptando una expresión terrorífica que provocó que varios de los demás niños se encogieran de miedo-…: "La Prueba de la Bestia".

A juzgar por las caras de los demás niños y niñas, esa "Prueba de la Bestia" debía de ser realmente espantosa, ya que muchos parecían temblar ante la simple mención de esa misteriosa prueba. Marie, a pesar de mostrarse bien segura, parecía sudar de puro nervio ante Pariah. Giro, tragando saliva, les puso a ambos la mano en el hombro.

-La Prueba de la Bestia es la mítica prueba de valor que todo aspirante debe superar antes de poder convertirse en el líder. Nuestras leyes me obligan a preguntar… ¿alguno de los dos quiere retirarse?- Marie, a pesar de los nervios, se obligó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza. Pariah, completamente tranquilo, también dijo que no-. Sea pues. Venid pues, valientes, al cubil de la Bestia.

Giro guió a Pariah y a Marie, seguidos los tres por el resto de niños y niñas, por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar enfrente de un edifico. Para Pariah no era diferente a cualquier otro edificio, pero por las expresiones de espanto, tensión y nervios plasmadas en las caras de los demás, estaba claro que aquel sitio no era como los demás. El grueso del grupo se escondió tras las esquinas de los edificios cercanos, todos pendientes de lo que sucedía al otro lado de la calle. Expuestos en medio del camino se encontraban Pariah, Marie y Giro.

-Muy bien. Como Pariah es nuevo, explicaré en qué consiste la prueba-dijo Giro en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro a la puerta del edificio en cuestión-. Deberéis permanecer todo el tiempo posible delante de la puerta de la Bestia sin moveros. El primero que se retire y se marche, habrá perdido. Sabed que al comienzo de la prueba se dirá el encantamiento especial que invoca a la Bestia, de manera que pasado un tiempo indeterminado esta hará acto de presencia e intentará llevaros a su cubil, del cual pocos han conseguido escapar.- Las palabras de Giro llamaron entonces la atención de Pariah. ¿Realmente podía haber un monstruo como aquel en la capital? La expresión de miedo de Marie, algo menos segura que antes, parecía indicar que sí que era posible-. ¿Lo habéis entendido?- Marie y Pariah asintieron-. En ese caso…buena suerte-dijo Giro con aire solemne, como si estuviera mandando a Marie y a Pariah a morir contra su voluntad.

Tras dejarlos solos, Marie y Pariah caminaron hasta los pies de la puerta del edificio. Pariah, quien seguía sin entender cómo iba a salir de allí un monstruo aterrador, vio que Marie parecía temblar de pies a cabeza. Tiempo hacía que su semblante decidido había desaparecido, reemplazado por la expresión aterrada de quien, de repente, se encuentra en una situación horrible de la cual se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse metido.

-… ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Pariah, y Marie se obligó a girarse hacia él y sonreír forzosamente.

-S-si… ¿y tú?-Pariah asintió-. Bien, bien…-Marie tendió su mano a Pariah, algo más tranquila que hasta hacia un momento-. Que gane el mejor, ¿vale?- Pariah, sin entender aquel gesto, optó por imitarla y le agarró la mano. A través de ella pudo notar los nervios de la joven, quien por alguna razón empezó a dejar de temblar en el rato que le sostuvo la mano. Mirando hacia atrás, Marie hizo un gesto de cabeza a Giro, indicando que estaban listos. Giro, medio escondido tras una esquina, asintió, y cogió aire.

-¡BESTIA, DOS NIÑOS ADORABLES AGUARDAN FRENTE A TU PUERTA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y tan pronto hubo acabado corrió a esconderse junto al resto de niños. Los nervios y la tensión parecieron volver a Marie, quien se quedó rígida frente a la puerta mirándola con ojos abiertos de puro miedo. Pariah, más calmado, se quedó mirando a la puerta a la espera de que apareciera el monstruo.

Unas fuertes pisadas empezaron a oírse al otro lado de la puerta, aumentando con cada impacto el miedo que parecía estar sintiendo Marie. Pariah, a pesar de no sentir miedo, se encontró apretando los puños por la tensión que parecía haber en el ambiente. Los pasos de la criatura que moraba en aquel lugar parecían situarla bastante cerca de la puerta, tan claros que prácticamente podían oir su pesada respiración a través de la puerta.

-¡No aguanto más!-exclamó Marie, dando media vuelta-. ¡Tú ganas, Pariah, así que SAL DE AHÍ!

Pariah la vio correr hasta llegar a la esquina donde se había escondido Giro, donde él y varios niños le gritaban e indicaban por gestos que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Pariah nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta situada a sus espaldas se abrió de repente, acompañada por un fuerte grito de furia que parecía emanar del mismísimo infierno.

- **¡¿A QUIEN ESTAIS LLAMANDO "BESTIA"!?** -dijo aquella monstruosa voz, pillando desprevenido a Pariah y poniéndolo sobre alerta. Girándose, se dispuso a enfrentarse a la criatura que hubiera podido lanzar semejante rugido, pero no pudo hacer nada antes que dos poderosos brazos se le tiraran encima y le atraparan la cabeza…contra un duro pecho que olía bastante a perfume de mujer-. ¡Vaya, pero si lo que decían era verdad a medias~! ¡Si que había un niño adorable en mi puerta~!-exclamó aquella voz, mucho más suave y "afeminada" que antes. La cara de Pariah se encontraba enterrada entre dos duros pectorales que no le daban casi respirar, mientras dos gruesos brazos musculosos y llenos de vello masculino le impedían liberarse y zarandeaban su cuerpo de un lado a otro-. ¡Y qué vivaz~! ¡Mira como intenta liberarse de mi prieto abrazo amoroso~! Anda, deja que te vea bien…-dijo aquel ser, soltando a Pariah lo bastante como para volver a atraparlo agarrándole con sus enormes y gruesas manos de la cara, levantándolo del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Pariah se abrieron tanto que por un momento creyó que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. Marie y los demás no exageraban: realmente era un monstruo aterrador.

Se trataba de un hombre…más o menos. Su rostro maquillado como el de una dama presentaba un elegante bigote y perilla puntiagudos propios de un aristócrata, pero sus gruesos labios y su mirada brillante no pegaban para nada en ese duro lienzo que era su cara. Su cuerpo, grande y musculoso, estaba apenas cubierto por unas pequeñas prendas que dejaban DEMASIADO a la vista, y su manera de moverse y de hablar le recordó a Pariah al instructor de baile de la princesa, solo que como 100 veces peor.

El sentimiento que embargó a Pariah era muy extraño, tanto porque hacía ya mucho que no sentía nada parecido. Ni siquiera en sus muchos años de encierre en la base de Blackwatch llegó a sentir algo así con tanta intensidad. Era peor que cuando despertó en aquel extraño mundo, peor que cuando contempló por primera vez el cielo azul,… Fríos escalofríos recorrieron por primera vez la columna de Pariah. Tenía miedo…Sentía horror…Estaba aterrado…

-¿Eh, a donde crees que vas~?-dijo aquel hombre, agarrando a Pariah por la cintura cuando este intentó revolverse para salir de allí. Las ordenes de la princesa de no matar a nadie se contradecían con su instinto primario de acabar con, o al menos huir de, aquella amenaza, quitándole casi toda su fuerza mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con toda la fuerza que sus puños, desesperados, eran capaz de invocar. Si bien un golpe de aquellos podría haber noqueado perfectamente a un hombre normal, aquel ser apenas necesitó cubrirse con la otra mano para protegerse del frenético ataque de Pariah. A pesar de sus felinos bufidos e intentos de fuga, parecía que a la Bestia le traía sin cuidado, demasiado centrado como estaba en acariciar su áspera mejilla contra la del histérico Pariah-. ¡Oh, es envidiable, la energía que tenéis los jóvenes de hoy en día~! ¡Ven, deja que te de un besito…~!- Pariah, al ver abalanzarse sobre el aquellos gruesos y carnosos labios, hizo cuanto pudo por apartar aquel rostro de su cara agarrándoselo con la mano, y apretando cuanto pudo para intentar separarse. Lo cual era bastante difícil, considerando que el otro brazo de aquel "hombre "lo mantenía levantado por la cintura.

-Pobre Pariah…-comentó Giro, mirando apenado como Pariah se debatía por evitar el beso de la Bestia-…Tan valiente…Nunca olvidaremos su coraje…

A su lado, dos niños mantenían sujeta a Marie, quien hacia cuanto podía por soltarse e ir en pos de Pariah.

-¡DEJADME! ¡Aun hay tiempo! ¡Podemos…!-Justo entonces, sucedió lo peor.

-¡Vaya, si que estás juguetón~!-comentó la Bestia, sonriendo a Pariah como si no acabara de entender que él lo único que quería era largarse de allí-. ¡Ven, pasa adentro~! Te prepararé un trozo de tarta, un zumito, y luego te daré tu besito, jujujuju~…-Pariah hizo un último intento de soltarse, y pareció que lo iba a conseguir, pero justo cuando se separó de la Bestia esta le agarró por una pierna, arrastrándolo al interior de su guarida. Los niños contemplaron con semblante aterrado como Pariah, quien había clavado sus uñas en la calle e iba dejando surcos en la piedra a medida que era arrastrado, era introducido a la fuerza en aquel oscuro lugar, su gesto de terror surcado de lagrimas de sangre y moviéndose frenéticamente mientras decía que no con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte estallido, y los niños y niñas ya no vieron más a Pariah.

Algunos miraron con pena los surcos que había dejado Pariah en su intento de escapar. Muchos soltaron alguna lágrima, mientras otros se quitaban sus gorros y se los ponían respetuosamente en el pecho, despidiendo a su camarada caído.

-Una pena…Hubiera sido un gran líder…-comentó uno.

-Sería mejor que muriera allí dentro. ¿Recuerdas como salió Breto, el del año pasado?

-Buf, si… Ahora se pinta los labios y se hace llamar Sophie…

-Adiós, Pariah. Fue un honor luchar contra ti…

Marie cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Giro, con semblante abatido, puso una mano en su hombro.

-Fue demasiado temerario-dijo-. Debería haber…

Del interior de la guarida de la Bestia surgió el sonido de botellas rompiéndose y mesas volcándose, a medida que un coro de voces que exclamaban sorprendidas parecía sonar desde cada rincón de la casa. La conmoción llamó la atención del grupo de niños y niñas, que contemplaron sorprendidos como Pariah, por increíble que pareciera, atravesaba la ventana del piso de arriba y caía sin problemas al suelo, aterrizando de pie en medio de una lluvia de cristales.

-¡PARIAH!-exclamaron sorprendidos y aliviados los niños y niñas, solo para ver como Pariah pasaba como una exhalación por su lado, tan rápido que apenas fueron conscientes de lo sucedido. Al ver abrirse de nuevo la puerta de la Bestia, los niños corrieron detrás de Pariah para no ser blanco de aquella aterradora criatura, la cual había vuelto a salir de su guarida.

-¡Eh, no te vayas~…!-exclamó Scarron, la Bestia, al ver marcharse a Pariah de aquella manera. Pronto la calle quedó tan desierta como hasta hacía unos instantes, dejando a Scarron mirando con aire melancólico a la calle por la que había desaparecido tan adorable niño-. Jo, siempre igual~…

-Papa, ¿cuándo vas a aprender?-dijo una joven de largos cabellos oscuros similares a los de Scarron-. ¿No ves que cada medio año vienen esos gamberros a hacer lo mismo? ¡Y venga, tu a seguirles el juego…!-dijo la joven, adentrándose de nuevo en la posada, la auténtica identidad de la "guarida" de Scarron. Sonriendo, este volvió a meterse en la posada dando saltitos.

-¡Ay, pero es que no puedo evitarlo~! ¡Cada vez que vienen tan adorables niños a visitarme…!-La puerta se cerró, cortando a la mitad la frase de tan peculiar persona.

...

Marie y los otros, tras poner una considerable distancia entre ellos y la Bestia, detuvieron su carrera, agotados. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Pariah, agazapado en posición fetal en el suelo y con un aspecto tan demacrado que casi parecía un cadáver. Sus mejillas estaban chupadas y sus ojos hundidos por la impresión, como si hiciera años que no comía nada decente. Su piel, antes pálida, ahora estaba casi tan blanca como su pelo, y su mirada estaba apagada y desprovista de vida. De sus ojos surgían un par de regueros de sangre que discurrían como lágrimas por sus mejillas, en las cuales se podían ver unas peculiares marcas de pintalabios que también estaban presentes en otras zonas de su cara.

Marie y los demás lo contemplaron entre aterrados e impresionados. Por un lado, era la primera vez que veían a alguien lo bastante loco como para quedarse en la puerta tanto rato como él. Por el otro, también era la primera vez que veían a alguien huir con éxito de la Bestia, sin enloquecer en el proceso.

-Ya esta, ya esta…-dijo con voz calmada Marie a Pariah, consolándolo-. Ya pasó todo… Lo has hecho muy bien, Pariah.

-¡Si, ha sido total!-coincidió Giro, al igual que los otros chicos y chicas. Pariah, girando la cabeza, pareció recobrar algo de vida al mirar sorprendido al pequeño grupo de niños que parecían estar animándolo y aclamándolo por lo que acababa de hacer-. ¡Está más que claro quién debe ser nuestro líder, líder!

Pariah, más calmado, miró a Marie y a Giro sin acabar de entender. ¿El…era el líder? ¿Significaba eso que él era el jefe? ¿Para qué, qué sentido tenía? No era como si él necesitara a nadie bajo su mando, y tampoco veía de qué le podía servir tener una horda de niños a sus órdenes, pero…

-¡GIRO!-exclamó de repente un niño, apareciendo a la carrera desde uno de los callejones. A parte de su expresión agitada y cansada, parecía tener un cardenal bastante feo en la mejilla. Su aspecto y expresión de espanto despertó un sentimiento de alarma en Giro y los otros, mientras que Pariah se limitó a mirarlo con interés.

-¿Yurti? ¿Qué te ha pasado, qué ocurre?-dijo, agarrando a su agitado compañero. Este, entre jadeos, consiguió recuperar el suficiente aliento como para poder hablar coherentemente.

-¡Podder…y los otros…!-empezó a decir-. ¡Un noble les…les está atacando!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Giro, alarmado. Al oir aquello, varios de los niños miraron espantados a Giro, como si esperaran que él fuera a hacer algo al respecto. Decidido, miró a Pariah, quien seguía sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas.

-¡Pariah, de prisa, ven conmigo! ¡Nuestros compañeros están en peligro!-exclamó Giro, echando a correr. Los demás niños, demasiado asustados e inseguros, se quedaron atrás mientras contemplaban como Giro, seguido por una alarmada Marie y un algo confuso Pariah echaban a correr por los callejones de la ciudad.

-¡Giro, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?!-preguntó Marie a la carrera. A pesar de estar corriendo al máximo, Pariah parecía estar simplemente trotando a su lado, corriendo a su misma velocidad.

-Debe de ser ese bastardo de Humbrey-masculló Giro-. Lleva semanas acosando a los niños del barrio y pegándoles por cualquier razón que se le pueda ocurrir. Por culpa de su cargo, la guardia no nos cree cuando lo decimos, de manera que no moverán un dedo para ayudarnos.

-¡Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?!-preguntó Marie, tratando de no mostrar lo preocupada que estaba por aquella situación.

-¡NO LO SE!-exclamó Giro, apretando los dientes-. Lo que si tengo claro es una cosa… ¡No pienso permitir que ese malnacido siga haciendo lo que quiera con nuestros amigos! ¡Somos un equipo, somos compañeros, y los compañeros deben protegerse los unos a los otros!

Marie, al escuchar las valientes palabras de su amigo, reafirmo su determinación y siguió corriendo sin más miedo en sus ojos, decidida a proteger a sus compañeros y a mantenerse fiel al voto. Pariah, al notar el cambio en la actitud de la joven, comprobó una vez más el poder que parecía albergar las palabras dichas por una persona de confianza en el momento oportuno. La princesa parecía poseer dicho poder, Agnes parecía poseer dicho poder, y también parecía que lo poseía Giro. Pariah se decidió a intentar adquirir el también esa clase de habilidad en el futuro.

Giro guió a Marie y a Pariah por entre los callejones de la ciudad, hasta que pronto les llegó el eco de varios golpes acompañados por infantiles quejidos de dolor. Apretando el paso, el trío de jóvenes acabó frenando a la entrada de uno de los callejones, aparentemente idéntico a los demás, salvo que este estaba ocupado por un variopinto grupo de gente.

Tres adultos se encontraban enfrente de tres pequeños niños que se cubrían entre ellos de los golpes que les propinaban dos de los hombres, quienes por su apariencia debían de ser los guardias del tercero. Este, un hombre de edad avanzada vestido como un noble, parecía mirar con desdén y desprecio el grotesco espectáculo delante de él, sin que mostrara la más mínima intención de intervenir u ordenar a sus hombres que pararan. Su cara chupada mostraba un fino bigote blanco, y su cabeza parecía mostrar una incipiente calva que, claramente, había intentando cubrir con el resto de sus grises cabellos para intentar disimularla. En el suelo, los tres niños recibían patadas y golpes, aunque los dos más mayores parecían resistir todo lo que podían mientras intentaban proteger al tercer miembro de su grupo, una niña pequeña de unos seis años aproximadamente.

-¡Podder! ¡Claos, Mina!-exclamaron Giro y Marie. Al oir sus nombres, los tres jóvenes apaleados miraron esperanzados a sus amigos, quienes finalmente acababan de llegar. Deteniendo sus golpes, los guardias y el noble se quedaron mirando sin mucho interés a los recién llegados, libres de preocupación al ver que solo se trataban de niños.

-Vaya, más mocosos sucios y apestosos…-comentó con desdén el noble, cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda, como si intentara escudarse del olor de los niños-. Parece que esta ciudad este plagada de vosotros, parásitos. ¿Es que vuestros padres no os hacen trabajar todo el día como deberían?

-¡Suéltalos!-exclamó Giro, agarrando un palo del suelo y enarbolándolo como si de una espada se tratara. A su lado, Marie apretó los puños dispuesta a soltar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Divertidos ante su intento de rescatar a sus amigos, los guardias se sonrieron entre sí, y uno de ellos sacó una porra de su cinturón.

-¿Veis esto, niños?-preguntó el, su tono revelando el profundo desprecio que parecía sentir por ellos-. ESTO es un palo, no eso que acabas de coger del suelo, niñato. Mas os vale perderos si no queréis acabar como estos de aquí…-dijo, señalando con la porra a los tres niños del suelo. Al ver la porra, estos se encogieron de miedo en el suelo, indicando que seguramente ya habían tenido el desagradable placer de probar de cerca aquella arma.

Giro apretó los dientes de pura rabia. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades contra dos guardias armados, y más aun contando que él solo tenía ese palo, pero si algo tenía claro era que no pensaba irse de allí, ni dar un solo paso hacia atrás. En su lugar, lanzó un grito de guerra y cargó directo hacia los guardias, dispuesto a golpearlos con el palo hasta ahuyentarlos de allí.

Sin mucha dificultad, el guarda detuvo el golpe de Giro, y respondió sacudiéndole en la cara con la porra, mandándolo a volar directo al suelo. Marie, al verlo, corrió a socorrerlo, asustada al ver que parecía salirle mucha sangre de una herida en su frente. Tratando de contener las lágrimas, Giro miró furioso a aquellos hombres, ardiendo de rabia.

-No me gusta esa mirada-dijo el noble, poniendo cara de asco-. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? Soy un noble, niñato estúpido. Tengo más poder que todas las generaciones de tu familia juntas. Tengo bastante dinero como para comprar las vidas de todos los pordioseros de esta ciudad. ¿Qué pasa, crees que la guardia te va a proteger? Pues malas noticias, chico…Estos chicos son la guardia-dijo, señalando a sus dos acompañantes, quienes parecían sonreír malévolamente mientras miraban con ojos despectivos a Giro y compañía-. Acéptalo, mocoso. Yo, estoy arriba, y por ello soy mejor que vosotros, quienes siempre estaréis abajo-dijo, con tono burlón y cruel. Giro, a pesar de la rabia que sentía, sabía que tenía razón. Esos malditos nobles siempre hacían lo que querían, y la justicia siempre les apoyaba sin vacilar. ¿Por qué la princesa intentaba hacerles creer que todos eran iguales? ¿Por qué, si promulgaba esa ideología, permitía que sucedieran cosas como esa? ¿Por qué la justicia en la que les habían hecho creer de pequeños no era más que una cruel mentira?

Giro se encontró llorando, llorando de rabia y de pena. En ese momento daría lo que fuera… ¡lo que fuera!...por poder rectificar las cosas. Por poder ver como, por una vez, la justicia triunfaba sobre el mal. Por una vez…

Giro miró a Pariah, quien había permanecido detrás y en silencio. Sus ojos quedaban ocultos por su capucha, pero Giro sabía que su mirada estaba fija en él.

Por una vez…quería ver a un héroe que luchara por ellos. Un héroe de verdad.

-Pariah…-empezó a decir Giro, mirando al chico a quien, hasta aquel día, no había visto nunca. El joven que en un solo día se había convertido en su líder. El niño más raro que jamás hubiera tenido el placer de conocer-…ayúdanos…por favor…

-¡Ja! ¿Creéis que ese retrasado de ahí os va a ayudar? ¡Miradlo! Si ni siquiera se ha movido mientras os estaban insultando. ¿Acaso creéis que le importáis algo?-dijo el noble, riéndose cruelmente al verse vencedor en aquella situación. Marie, llorando ante semejante injusticia, también miró a Pariah, esperando que finalmente hiciera algo para revelar que era lo que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente.

La mente de Pariah se encontraba pensando a toda máquina. No tanto en cómo salvar a Giro y a los otros tres niños cuyos nombres no acababa de recordar, sino sobre qué le había ordenado la princesa que hiciera en esa clase de situaciones. Su primer impulso había sido, obviamente, saltarles encima a esos tres y destrozarlos con sus garras, pero se imaginó que luego la princesa estaría molesta con él. Así pues, mientras Giro salía despedido por los aires, Pariah se puso a pensar.

" _Regla numero 1: no mates a nadie a no ser que no haya otro remedio_ ". Eso no le dejaba muchas opciones, ya que por mucho que lo enfocara de diferentes maneras el asesinato no estaba justificado de ninguna de ellas. Así pues, nada de masacres.

" _Regla numero2: no aplastes a nadie ni le rompas el cuerpo ni los mutiles de ninguna de las formas salvo que no quede otro remedio"_. Una vez más, Pariah tenía las manos atadas en ese aspecto. ¿Por qué la princesa le tenía que dificultar tanto las cosas? Justo entonces, recordó una regla de la princesa que si que le permitía actuar en esa situación.

-Regla número 3…-empezó a decir, avanzando. Giro y Marie observaron en silencio como Pariah avanzaba sin miedo hacía aquellos hombres, murmurando algo así como: " _Si alguien te pide ayuda…ayúdale al máximo de tu fuerza"_.

-Bah, otro crío que quiere jugar a ser un héroe…-masculló uno de los guardias, el que tenía la porra, mientras veía avanzar a Pariah,

-Deja. Este es para mí-dijo el otro, avanzando a su vez hacía Pariah. El noble y los guardias sonrieron ante lo que seguramente sería otra masacre unilateral, y Giro y Marie se espantaron al ver que Pariah seguía su camino sin detenerse. El guardia, apenas a unos pasos de Pariah, se interpuso en su camino y le impidió el paso-. Mala suerte, "héroe". ¿Ahora como vas a salvar a tus amigos?-preguntó burlón, mirando despectivo a Pariah desde arriba. Por lo menos era el doble de grande que Pariah, y bastante más grueso. El guardia estaba seguro que Pariah intentaría sortearlo o empujarlo, pero lo que no se esperó es que Pariah simplemente levantó la mano como si fuera a darle un manotazo en el pecho-. Oye, ¿qué intentas…?

" _No uses mucha fuerza, no uses mucha fuerza, no uses mucha…Un momento, ¿no se suponía que tenía que pedirles primero por las buenas que se apartaran, antes de recurrir a la violencia?_ ", pensó Pariah, dudando a medio camino. " _¿O era al revés, primero la violencia y luego la pregunta?"_. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó una decisión: _"En fin, ¿qué más da? Probaremos a hacerlo a mi manera…"._

Pariah bajó la mano, que fue a impactar contra el pecho del guardia. Este, pillado desprevenido, sintió como si le hubieran dado en el pecho con un mazo de hierro, y prácticamente pudo oir como sus costillas se volvían puré. Su pecho se hundió ligeramente bajo la mano de Pariah, que siguió su trayecto llevándose al boquiabierto guardia de ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre por delante. Un fuerte estallido marcó el momento en el que el cuerpo del guardia impactó finalmente en el suelo, atravesándolo y dejando una marca en la dura roca. El otro guardia y el noble contemplaron a su caído compañero con ojos abiertos de puro asombro, incapaces de creerse que un simple niño hubiera podido clavar a un hombre adulto en el suelo de un simple golpe con la mano. Giro, Marie y los demás, contemplaron con idéntico asombro aquel singular despliegue de fuerza. Habían visto a Pariah correr muy rápido durante las justas y en su huida de la Bestia, pero aquello superaba por mucho lo que ellos creían que era capaz de hacer su misterioso amigo. Era…increíble.

-¿P-p-pero qué…?-trató de decir el noble, con su boca colgando de la impresión.

-Deje pasar…por favor…-dijo Pariah al inconsciente guardia. Un silencio invadió de repente el lugar, y de golpe y porrazo todo el mundo, tanto el noble y su guardia como Marie y Giro parecieron sudar cómicamente a medida que un pensamiento colectivo se formaba en su mente.

" _Eso tenias que haberlo dicho ANTES de golpearlo…",_ pensaron todos a una.

El noble salió rápidamente de su estupor al ver que aquel monstruoso niño seguía su camino hacia donde estaban ellos. El guarda, quien en esa ocasión solo llevaba encima la porra, la agarró con firmeza y se interpuso entre aquel pequeño niño y su protegido, ya que si algo le pasaba a ese noble no solo no cobraría, sino que lo más seguro era que este lo acabara encerrando en la cárcel por incompetente. Sin embargo, Pariah no fue a por ellos.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó a los otros tres niños, acuclillándose a su lado. Estos, sorprendidos, miraron con ojos de incredulidad al joven que acababa de acometer semejante proeza, el mismo que en esos momentos los miraba con sus abiertos ojos rasgados que parecían denotar una gran curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba.

De repente, el niño más cercano pudo ver por encima como el guardia, habiendo visto que Pariah no miraba, había aprovechado para abalanzarse sobre él con la porra en lo alto, apretando los dientes como para demostrar toda la fuerza que su golpe traía detrás.

-¡CUIDADO!-trató de decir el niño, pero Pariah no se giró. La porra bajó a toda velocidad, y un siniestro crujido resonó por todo el callejón.

A unos metros de su posición, la otra mitad de la porra cayó al suelo, repicando con su característico sonido de madera contra el suelo.

Boquiabiertos (y el guardia el que mas), todos los allí presentes contemplaron el trozo de porra que seguía en la mano del guardia, la cual se había roto al impactar contra la cabeza de Pariah. Este, sin que pareciera que se había dado cuenta, siguió mirando al trío de niños.

-Digo que si estáis bien… ¿Me habéis oído?-volvió a preguntar con voz molesta. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, como indicando su descontento porque no le hubieran respondido a su pregunta.

El guardia, anonadado, se quedó mirando su destrozada porra, girándose hacia su patrón y mostrándole su rota arma. El noble, impactado, le indicó por señas que siguiera atacándole, pero el guarda se limitó a señalar insistentemente su trozo de arma. Casi tirándose de los pelos, el noble señaló una gruesa piedra situada a los pies del guarda, aproximadamente tan grande como su puño. Sonriendo, el guarda tiró el resto de su arma, y agarró la piedra. Con decisión, levantó la piedra, y…

-¡PARIAH, DETRÁS DE TI!-trataron de avisarle de nuevo los niños, esta vez Giro y Marie.

¡CLOC! La piedra impactó con fuerza contra el cráneo de Pariah, que por no hacer ni siquiera encogió la cabeza por el golpe. El guarda sintió como el impacto recorría dolorosamente todo su brazo, como si en vez de a un niño hubiera golpeado alguna clase de estatua de hierro forjado en su lugar. En dos ocasiones más trato de golpear la cabeza de Pariah con la piedra, pero lo único que consiguió fue resquebrajarla, y finalmente partirla. Pariah, sin inmutarse, pinchó con el dedo en el pecho al niño más cercano.

-Os he hecho una pregunta. Los modales os obligan a contestarme-dijo él con expresión ligeramente molesta, esgrimiendo los modales como si de una espada se trataran. Estos, demasiado impresionados con todo aquello como para articular palabra alguna, se limitaron a asentir, indicando que estaban bien. Satisfecho, Pariah se puso de pie, y se giró por primera vez hacia el espantado guardia.

Este, al ver que aquel monstruoso niño lo miraba con ojos desinteresados, sintió más miedo que si no lo hubiera mirado con odio. Eso lo podía entender, pero esos ojos vacíos… ¿Es que no se había enterado de que lo había estado atacando? ¿Pero qué clase de niño era ese?

-Maldito…¡MUERE!-le gritó, lanzando un poderoso puñetazo en dirección a su cara. Pariah, quien no hizo el gesto de apartarse, recibió el impacto en plena cara. Para entonces, el único que albergaba esperanzas de que el guardia aún pudiera dañar a aquel niño era el noble, quien aún no acababa de entender quién era ese, o como podía haber sobrevivido al impacto de la porra y la roca. Giro y los otros, en cambio, se mostraron más calmados. Habiendo visto de lo que era capaz Pariah, supusieron que un simple puñetazo no le haría nada, y así fue.

El guardia, gritando de dolor, se sujetó la mano con la que le había pegado, sus nudillos hinchados y los dedos fracturados. En ese momento, Pariah se giró hacia Giro y Marie. Señalando al guardia, indicó por gestos si debía darle un puñetazo, pero en vista de su fuerza Giro y Marie le disuadieron de ello. Al ver que parecía dudar sobre qué hacer, le indicaron por gestos que simplemente lo empujara, suponiendo que con su fuerza aquello debería de bastar.

Mientras el desprevenido guardia se agarraba su mano inutilizada, Pariah se situó a su lado, y puso ambas manos en su cuerpo, llamando entonces su atención.

-¡No…NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI, MONST-!- El pobre guardia no pudo acabar su frase cuando, con un fuerte empujón, Pariah lo clavó a la pared del callejón como quien empuja una caja vacía de un lado a otro, haciéndole atravesar la dura pared del edificio como si estuviera hecho de papel. Con sus brazos, piernas y cabeza colgando, el guardia demostró que el ataque de Pariah lo había dejado fuera de combate.

Había perdido a todos sus guardias…por culpa de un simple mocos…El noble no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de ser abominable era ese? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un monstruo? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ERA!?

-¡¿Q-que…QUE ERES!?-le preguntó espantado el noble, retrocediendo un par de pasos al ver tan cerca a Pariah. Las palabras del noble despertaron un recuerdo en la mente de Pariah, otra de las reglas que Henrietta le había hecho memorizar.

" _Regla número 7: Si un noble te hace una pregunta, has de sonreír y responderle. Es posible que no te apetezca, pero así es el protocolo"_.

Así pues, Pariah se giró hacia el noble con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El noble, al verlo, se quedó blanco de miedo.

Su capucha oscurecía sus facciones, impidiéndole ver nada de la cara de aquel monstruoso niños. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que si que quedaban a la vista, ya que parecían brillar con luz propia. Una, era la amplia sonrisa de Pariah, la cual iba de oreja a oreja, y que parecía revelar dos hileras de afilados dientes como colmillos. La otra, eran sus ojos, abiertos de par en par y con sus rojos iris clavados en el, sus pupilas tan rajadas que parecían capaces de penetrar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Una especie de aura asesina parecía emanar de su cuerpo, deformándose hasta darle la apariencia de un enviado de la muerte que hubiera ido a aquel lugar para atormentarlo y arrebatarle la cordura y el alma. Sintió miedo…terror…pánico…sentimientos de histeria que le robaron la libertad y la capacidad de pensar racionalmente, dejando atrás únicamente su capacidad para sentir terror. Temblando de pies a cabeza, el noble pareció envejecer treinta años en un instante, y más aún cuando Pariah abrió la boca para responderle.

- **Soy…un niño muy normal…** -dijo con voz alegre, procurando en todo momento alegrar al noble con su amplia sonrisa y su mirada sincera. El noble cayó al suelo inconsciente. De su boca salía una abundante cantidad de espuma, su piel había perdido todo el color, y sus pocos cabellos se le habían caído del susto, quedando completamente calvo. Sus ojos en blanco acabaron de indicar a Giro y los demás que el noble estaba fuera de combate.

Al ver que Pariah lo había conseguido, Giro y Marie corrieron a ayudar a sus amigos, comprobando sus heridas y abrazándose con alegría al ver que la justicia, para variar, les había sonreído a ellos.

-¡Ha sido alucinante!-exclamó Giro, quien ya no estaba preocupado por su herida.

-¿Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto ese guardia cuando el chico nuevo no se ha inmutado por la piedra? Era como…" ¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hago?"-dijo otro, riendo alegre al recordar el antes terrorífico momento-. ¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!

-¡Sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ti, Pariah! ¡Lo sa-…!- Marie, sorprendida, vio que Pariah estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Preocupada de repente por que los golpes del guardia hubieran podido provocarle algún daño en la cabeza, Marie corrió a socorrerlo con el corazón en la boca-. ¡PARIAH! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás…?

Pariah no parecía sentir dolor. Más bien…parecía deprimido. ¿Por qué parecía tan abatido, si había conseguido su objetivo de proteger a los otros niños?

-… ¿Por qué…?-murmuró de repente. Marie se esforzó en tratar de oírle, para así intentar descubrir que mal lo afligía-…¿Por qué todos se asustan de mi sonrisa?- Marie, Giro y todos los demás, al oir aquello, cayeron cómicamente al suelo, incapaces de creerse que fuera aquello lo que preocupaba tanto a Pariah. Aunque, en su mente, no era para menos.

¿Por qué le pasaba siempre eso? ¿Es que su sonrisa de alegría y su mirada pura no inspiraban la ternura y la inocencia, tal y como le había dicho Henrietta que tenían que hacer? Lo había practicado una y mil veces frente a un espejo, y a su entender eso precisamente era lo que su cara reflejaba cuando sonreía: pureza y ternura. La primera vez que la princesa le vio sonreír, ella también acabó rígida en el suelo. Y la criada que vino luego. Y aquel guardia. Y el perro de la esquina. Y…

-Esto…Venga, no te desanimes. ¡Lo has conseguido! Y deja que te lo diga, has estado genial. ¡Eras como un caballero andante, como un héroe de cuento!-le dijo Marie, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Aunque aún algo desanimado, Pariah pareció levantar cabeza.

-… ¿en serio?-Marie asintió con vehemencia. Sus palabras fueron secundadas por los otros niños, quienes dieron muestras de tener en muy alta estima al desconocido que, sin miedo, había salido en su ayuda en aquel momento de necesidad.

De pronto, Marie se inclinó hacia él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y provocando que Giro y los demás soltaran silbiditos y miraran divertidos a la avergonzada joven.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿Tan raro es que el héroe reciba una recompensa de la bella doncella tras llevar a cabo una hazaña?-preguntó ella, sus mejillas aún coloradas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba desafiante al resto de niños, desafiándolos a contradecirla.

-No, si no es eso-dijo Giro, sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo distraídamente-. Es solo que, en ese caso, el beso debería habérselo dado…ya sabes…una dama de verdad-dijo Giro, sonriendo al ver lo roja que se había puesto Marie, solo que esta vez de furia, al oir aquel comentario. Marie empezó a perseguirlo por todo el callejón entre gritos e insultos, mientras Giro huía de ella riéndose a su vez y provocando que los otros niños, a pesar de sus heridas, se rieran también. Pariah, más animado, se los quedó mirando con su habitual expresión neutra, aunque su mano se encontró, inconscientemente, tocando el punto en el que Marie lo había besado.

-Bueno-dijo Giro al cabo de un rato. Por desgracia para él, Marie había acabado pillándolo y añadiendo un chichón a su pequeña colección de heridas, pero no parecía ni adolorido ni arrepentido-. Será mejor largarse antes de que algún guardia aparezca, y Pariah se vea obligado a zurrarles también-comentó en broma, provocando que Marie y los otros no pudieran contener una sonrisa de diversión. Pariah, confuso, se preguntó si Giro se planteaba seriamente seguir haciéndole "zurrar" a más gente-. Pariah, ha sido increíble conocerte. Espero de verdad que nos volvamos a ver algún otro día…-Giro, sonriendo decidido, le tendió la mano a Pariah-…líder.

Pariah, mirando al joven delante de él, finalmente estrechó la mano de su nuevo compañero, quien sonrió ampliamente al sacudir su apretón de manos. Pariah, a pesar de sus dudas y preguntas, se encontró esbozando una diminuta sonrisa. Poco a poco, Giro y el resto de niños se fueron perdiendo por los callejones de la ciudad, dejándolos solos a Marie y a él. La joven niña miró algo incomoda a Pariah, incapaz de mirarle a la cara por alguna razón. Esta era que, sin saber porque, cada vez que lo miraba lo veía como un apuesto y gallardo caballero, su mirada brillante fija en ella y su carismática sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro, rodeado de rosas y flores en flor sobre un lienzo brillante. Sonrojada ante semejante imagen, Marie se dio la vuelta mientras mascullaba: "Kyaaaaa~…", dejando a Pariah aún más confundido que antes mientras la miraba ladeando la cabeza, sin entender que le pasaba ahora a Marie.

-B-b-bueno, pues…Adiós, ya…ya nos veremos por ahí…-se despidió torpemente Marie, corriendo a unirse al grupo de Giro y los otros. Pronto, en el callejón, solo quedó Pariah…y los cuerpos aún inconscientes del noble y sus guardias.

Pariah se quedó mirando al lugar por el que se habían ido aquella pequeña pandilla de niños reflexionando sobre todo lo que había visto y aprendido aquel día. Realmente no se esperaba encontrarse en situaciones como aquellas cuando había emprendido aquella excursión improvisada por la ciudad. En cierta manera, se alegraba de haberse escapado de palacio, de haber salido sin permiso y haber desafiado sus propios límites de tolerancia a las multitudes, su aprehensión a hablar con desconocidos, y su dificultad para no matar a alguien al golpearlo. Eso sí, lo de su sonrisa estaba claro que aún necesitaba un par de mejoras. Su cuerpo ya era lo bastante letal tal cual era, muchas gracias…

-Hmmm…-gruño el noble inconsciente, entreabriendo los ojos mientras se frotaba la cara. Parecía algo más demacrado que al principio, y parecía haber sufrido un fuerte shock a causa de su encontronazo con Pariah, pero poco a poco consiguió ponerse de pie otra vez-. Estúpido…maldito…niñato demonio de…-Justo entonces, se fijo que Pariah seguía justo ahí, a su lado. Espantado, trató de huir de allí a toda prisa, o al menos tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían, ya que del miedo que sentía parecían habérsele convertido los huesos en crema. Si bien Pariah no parecía muy entusiasmado con perseguir a aquel hombre, su instinto primario lo instó a perseguirlo, a reanudar la caza y atraparlo aunque solo fuera por la emoción de una persecución. Sus iris se ensancharon como los de un gato, y agazapándose como uno miró juguetón al tambaleante noble. La mirada de aquel niño no le gustaba nada…

* * *

Una hora más tarde:

-¡Pariah!-exclamó Henrietta al ver aparecer por la puerta a Pariah. Llevaba todavía el traje que había formado para camuflarse en el exterior, pero con la capucha bajada, de manera que Henrietta en seguida supo que era él. Corriendo a su lado, lo abrazó fuertemente con sus brazos, para luego separarse y comprobar asustada que no estuviera herido. Sabía que era poco probable, considerando su durabilidad y poderes, pero su instinto maternal la llevó a ignorar cualquier clase de pensamiento lógico y hasta que no lo hubo examinado bien no se quedó tranquila. Tras él iban dos guardias que parecían acompañar a un aterrado y algo desgastado noble, si bien sus ropas estaban todas rotas, llenas de polvo y barro, y su expresión parecía ser la de un soldado que acabara de volver del más sangriento de los frentes-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todo el palacio!

-Estaba fuera-dijo tranquilamente. Henrietta se sorprendió mucho al oir aquello.

-¿Quieres decir…que has salido tu solo a fuera?-Pariah asintió. Por alguna razón, Henrietta parecía muy preocupada-. ¡Tienes que contarme lo que has hecho, donde has estado! ¿Has roto algo? ¿Has…hecho daño a alguien?-Pariah se la quedó mirando unos instantes, y al final movió la mano de un lado a otro, el signo internacional de "más o menos". La preocupación de Henrietta no hizo más que aumentar.

-Mi señora, con permiso-dijo uno de los guardias que escoltaron a Pariah hasta allí-. Encontramos a su familiar en la calle. Estaba persiguiendo a este hombre y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro con su boca. Asegura ser el conde de Montier.

Henrietta contempló a aquel hombre sin acabar de creérselo, pero poco a poco empezó a ver aquellos familiares rasgos que ella había llegado a asociar con el conde. Sin embargo, era imposible que aquel hombre fuera él. El conde, si bien era un hombre de edad avanzada, no estaba tan demacrado, pálido, y definitivamente no estaba (tan) calvo. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a Pariah, quien no mostró señal alguna de culpabilidad o de nerviosismo.

-Conde Montier, lo siento muchísimo por las molestias que mi familiar le ha causado-dijo la princesa, disculpándose con el noble de mirada vacía-. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para…

-Quiero confesar-dijo él de repente-. Quiero confesar mis crímenes. Ahora lo entiendo, este…esta…"cosa", es un enviado del mismísimo Brimir en persona-dijo, mirando con ojos enloquecidos al confundido Pariah-, que me quiere castigar por mis muchas faltas.- El conde, liberándose del agarre de los guardias, se arrodilló a los pies de la sorprendida princesa, apretando su frente contra el suelo-. ¡SE LO JURO, LO DIRÉ TODO, LO QUE SEA! ¡Pero por favor…por favor…! ¡ALEJE A ESE DEMONIO DE MÍ!-dijo, medio escondiéndose detrás de la princesa y señalando firmemente a Pariah, quien se limitó a torcer la cabeza al no entender a qué se refería aquel hombre tan extraño.

Finalmente, gracias a la confesión del conde y al relato de las aventuras vividas por Pariah aquel día (aunque Henrietta seguía sin entender el exagerado terror que parecía embargar a Pariah cada vez que hablaba de aquel otro "monstruo" que al parecer vivía en la ciudad), el malentendido pudo ser finalmente resuelto. El conde aceptó gustoso pasar una temporada en el calabozo y ser desprovisto de su título y muchas de sus posesiones cuando la princesa le informó que la alternativa era tener que disculparse ante los niños…y ante Pariah. El conde prácticamente se metió el solo en la celda.

Satisfecha y aliviada al saber que Pariah no solo había demostrado un gran autocontrol en aquella situación y que había respetado las reglas que ella le había marcado, sino que por sí mismo había dado los primeros pasos para alcanzar una vida normal, Henrietta se sentó pensativa en frente a su escritorio. La revelación de las acciones del conde, si bien alarmante, no hizo más que acabar de confirmar las sospechas de la princesa. Las cosas no iban tan bien en su reino como ella quería pensar que iban. Los nobles abusaban de su poder, y los otros ciudadanos estaban demasiado aterrados como para pensar siquiera en llevarles la contraria o denunciarles. Decían que todo iba bien, pero ahí mismo tenía la prueba de que eso no era más que una mentira.

Hacía falta un cambio. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de revelar tan nefastas prácticas para poder detener a los perpetradores antes de que pudieran seguir actuando… ¿pero cómo? La guardia era demasiado visible y, al parecer, fácilmente sobornables. Confiaba plenamente en Agnes y en sus caballeras, pero había un límite en lo que sus soldados y mosqueteras podían hacer. No, esa clase de trabajo necesitaba a alguien de fuera del palacio, e incluso de la ciudad. Alguien de confianza, insobornable y con muchos recursos a su disposición, alguien lo bastante versado en los métodos de los nobles como para poder distinguir qué era correcto y que no lo era en el comportamiento de otro noble.

Un nombre vino a su mente, el nombre de alguien en quien Henrietta confiaba sin reservas y que, casualmente, iba a ir a palacio al día siguiente. La situación no podía ser más perfecta. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, y finalmente aquella situación podría empezar a ser resuelta.

Animada de repente, Henrietta sacó un pergamino en blanco, y empezó a redactar los documentos que, seguramente, necesitaría su buena amiga Louise Françoise para llevar a cabo el favor que le iba a pedir.

* * *

En otro rincón del palacio:

Una misteriosa figura entró en la halconera del palacio. Las múltiples jaulas que contenían a las veloces aves de presa, hábilmente entrenadas en el envío veloz de mensajería, permanecían en silencio a excepción del muy ocasional tañido del metal cuando sus ocupantes agitaban las alas, o abrían sus picos para lanzar sus característicos gritos animales.

La figura, pergamino en mano, agarró uno de los halcones y ató firmemente el mensaje en su pata. A continuación, le susurró en apenas un suspiro su destino, pero el ave no necesitó más, tal había sido su adiestramiento.

Una vez en la ventana, el hombre que había sacado al halcón lo lanzó por la ventana, dejando que la misma ave abriera sus alas y emprendiera su rápido camino hacia su destino.

Mesándose su grisácea barba, el hombre se caló en la cabeza su ancho sombrero emplumado, y salió de la halconera con el mismo y sobrenatural sigilo con el que había entrado.

* * *

 **¡Joder, ya está bien!**

 **21 páginas que he tenido que escribir en una tarde para poder acabar este capítulo. Puede que suene a poco, pero cuando llevas una buena temporada sin actualizar ni un fanfic, te entra el miedo de creer que la gente se puede pensar que los has abandonado, y dejar de leerte. ¡Y SI, ESO DA MIEDO!**

 **Voy a confesar: hace mucho que no escribo nada de los fics que tengo publicados. La razón es porque yo escribo en función de mi motivación, mis ideas, o de cómo sienta que me apetece retomar un proyecto u el otro. Ahora mismo, me encuentro más motivado para escribir tres fics que, por desgracia, aun no voy a publicar porque no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo. Así pues, seguiré alternando entre los "publicados" y los "por publicar" mientras intento mantener más o menos activos mis relatos. Si le he dado prioridad a Rosas y Espinas es porque, sorprendentemente, ha tenido una mayor aceptación de lo que creí que tendría en un principio (chicos y chicas que me estáis leyendo, esta silenciosa ovación es para vosotros…ueeeee…ueeeee…. :D).**

 **Como siempre, comentad lo que os haya gustado o lo que no, e intentaré aprender de ello para seguir mejorando mis relatos.**

 **PD: Si alguno cree que, para ser un fanfic de Prototype, hasta la fecha ha habido "poca sangre", que no se preocupe. Este fanfic va al ritmo de un anime de los de hoy día: primero, todo risas y cachondeo para presentar los personajes. Y luego, cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡PAM! ¡Sangre y vísceras por todas partes!**

 **Esperadlas con ilusión ;)**

 **Chao, chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Preludio

Al día siguiente:

-Felicidades, Louise Françoise-dijo Henrietta a su querida amiga de la infancia. Esta y su familiar, el soldado que aparentemente venía del mismo lugar que Pariah, habían llegado como estaba previsto aquella mañana temprano. Tal y como era su deseo, Henrietta concedió a Louise el título de Chevalier por su participación en la captura de Fouquet, a pesar de que sabía que el guerrero, Saito, había sido la pieza clave en la captura de la astuta ladrona. Si bien no era la costumbre, Henrietta esperaba poder recompensar el valor del familiar de Louise de alguna manera.

-Es demasiado que la corte me haya concedido el título de Chevalier-dijo modestamente Louise mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante Henrietta. A pesar de sus palabras, la alegría y felicidad en su dulce tono eran más que evidentes.

-Hiciste algo merecedor de dicho título-le aseguró Henrietta-. Gracias a ti, capturamos a la ladrona que durante tanto tiempo estuvo atormentando este reino.- Con una sonrisa, la princesa se dirigió a continuación a Saito, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio tras su joven acompañante-. Gracias a usted también, señor familiar.

Algo sonrojado, Saito sonrió ante las amables palabras de la princesa.

-No, si no fue nada…Jejeje…-Louise miró algo desconfiada la aparente alegría de su familiar, el cual parecía un tanto demasiado contento con las palabras de la princesa.

Elegantemente, Henrietta le tendió la mano a Saito para que él se la besara, considerando aquello una humilde manera de darle las gracias no ya por haber capturado a Fouquet, sino por haber estado siempre al lado de su buena amiga Louise, y haberla hecho tan feliz.

-Por favor, de hoy en adelante, continúa cuidando bien de mi gran amiga.

-¡Princesa, no debe hacerlo!-exclamó enseguida Louise, posicionándose entre esta y Saito-. Entregarle la mano así a un simple familiar…

-Pedirle que te proteja es como pedirle que me jure. Además, de alguna manera quiero poder recompensarlo por todo lo que ha hecho-comentó Henrietta, para luego mirar algo avergonzada a Saito, a pesar de su sonrisa-. Siento no poder brindaros más recompensa, pero…

-No se disculpe, majestad-le aseguró Saito, cogiéndole delicadamente la mano-. Es un honor, os lo aseguro-comentó con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba para besarle el dorso de la mano a Henrietta.

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar la piel de la princesa, estos se encontraron con una barrera invisible que obligó al joven soldado a preguntarse: "… ¿eh?".

Poco a poco, una pálida mano se materializó encima de la de la princesa, bloqueando el camino de la boca de Saito. La mano dio paso a un brazo, que desveló un cuerpo pequeño, que mostró pronto la cara de su dueño, alguien que a pesar de su inexpresiva expresión habitual, parecía mirar con el ceño fruncido aquel gesto de reverencia y cortesía.

-¡Pariah!-dijo la princesa al reconocer a su silencioso familiar. Recordaba haber notado, extrañamente, como este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro justo cuando anunciaron la llegada de Louise y su familiar, pero Henrietta solo supuso que debía de haberse ido a jugar por ahí. No se le ocurrió pensar que Pariah hubiera podido permanecer en la sala con ellos, vigilando en silencio hasta que este notó como el soldado se acercaba demasiado a la princesa. Cuando le cogió la mano e hizo el gesto de tocarla con sus labios, Pariah supo que tenía que actuar-. ¿Qué estas…?-empezó a decir la princesa, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Pariah, pero aún más sorprendida por lo que vino a continuación.

Sin decir nada, apartó con su mano la cabeza de Saito de la mano de la princesa. Luego, le apoyó la mano en el estomago, y empezó a hacer fuerza para separarlo todavía más del cuerpo de la princesa. No contento con eso, cogió a una sorprendida Henrietta en volandas como si nada, y la situó como quien cambia de sitio un tiesto en la otra punta de la habitación, justo enfrente de su trono. Después, se colocó tras la princesa, y solo se asomó una vez para bufarles a Saito y a Louise como si fuera un gato. Después, volvió a esconderse tras la anonadada princesa.

-Ah…jajaja…-rió nerviosa la princesa, con una gota de sudor cayéndole cómicamente de la sien-. Lo siento. Creo que mi familiar aun sigue…recelando de vos.

-¡Ah, no tiene porque disculparse, alteza!-se apresuró a decir Louise, si bien ella también estaba algo extrañada por el curioso comportamiento del doppler de la princesa.

-Pariah, se que aún estas nervioso, pero tienes que comportare-le dijo en tono amable la princesa a Pariah, quien cruzado de brazos parecía mirar hacia un lado como un niño pequeño que no quiere escuchar a sus padres. Girándose aún más, siguió haciendo pucheros incluso cuando la princesa le acarició la cabeza-. El familiar de Louise se ha ganado la recompensa, y tienes que dejar que lo felicite como crea conveniente.- Dicho esto, la princesa volvió a acercarse a Saito y a Louise mientras Pariah los miraba a los tres (aunque más concretamente a Saito) desde el trono de la princesa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Saito, al ver al familiar actuar así, malentendió por completo la situación. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si lo había entendido mal? ¿Y si no se suponía que tenía que besar a la princesa en la mano? Tal vez por eso el familiar se hubiera enfadado, y lo había detenido antes de que pudiera seguir con su errónea acción y avergonzar a la princesa. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Ese no era su mundo. Era uno muy diferente, con otras reglas y costumbres. ¡Por supuesto que los modales eran otros, que el protocolo no era el mismo! Entonces, si no se suponía que tenía que besar a la princesa en la mano… ¿Dónde se suponía que la tenía que besar?

Algo en su mente encajó. Recompensa…beso…el rubor en las mejillas de la princesa… ¡Claro, eso era! Se suponía que tenía que besarla en…

-Disculpe la interrupción, señor Saito-se excusó la princesa, mirando a Saito mientras volvía a ofrecerle la mano-. Por favor, siga.

Saito carraspeó.

-En ese caso, con su permiso…

Saito le cogió la mano a la princesa como había hecho antes. La princesa sonrió, relajada y confiada. Louise aún lo miraba con gesto desaprobador, como si no creyera correcto que un simple familiar tuviera por qué besar la mano de la princesa del reino, pero sin atreverse a ir contra los deseos de la princesa. De pronto, Saito agarró por sorpresa a la princesa de la cintura, haciéndola inclinar y sorprendiéndolas tanto a ella como a Louise. Junto al trono, los ojos de Pariah se abrieron de golpe a causa del inesperado gesto del soldado.

Henrietta, confundida por la situación, solo pudo contemplar como Saito acercaba su rostro al suyo, y la besaba delicadamente en los labios.

Louise se quedó a cuadros. La situación era tan irreal que en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera suceder. Y, sin embargo y muy para su horror, estaba sucediendo, justo delante de sus narices.

Junto al trono, Pariah no pareció reaccionar mucho al principio al ver aquello. Sin embargo, un ligero tic de su ojo derecho traicionó la aparente tranquilidad externa que parecía mostrar. Varias venas negras se marcaron de repente por todo su cuerpo a medida que el tic del ojo se movía hasta ocupar toda su cabeza, haciéndola temblar y decantarse hacia un lado a medida que un temblor fruto de la ira contenida empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos, agarrotados y apretados como garras, parecían clavarse firmemente en sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si se murieran de ganas de lanzarse al cuello de aquel desgraciado para apretárselo hasta reducirlo al tamaño de un alfiler.

Saito separó sus labios de la princesa…que quedó frita una vez su cerebro acabó de registrar lo que acababa de pasar. Saito apenas pudo dedicar una mirada de extrañeza a la princesa cuando, de repente, a sus espaldas Louise empezó a hablar.

-¿¡Qu-qu-qu-qué le hiciste a la pr-princesa!? Maldito…¡PERRO!

...

Costó un poco, pero las cosas al final se calmaron.

Mientras Louise le daba a Saito la paliza de su vida, Henrietta consiguió calmar, a duras penas, al iracundo Pariah, quien parecía a punto de lanzarse con la boca llena de saliva, los dientes como colmillos y los ojos tan rojos como el fuego sobre el familiar de Louise, el cual rebotaba de un lado para otro por los fuertes golpes de la maga. Henrietta había necesitado recurrir a todo su poder de convicción para asegurarle a Pariah que no había pasado nada, que todo estaba bien, y que por favor no le arrancara la piel a tiras a Saito como parecía que se estuviera preparando para hacer. Tras mucho resoplar y temblar como si estuviera a punto de explotar, al final Pariah se había calmado. Eso sí, después de eso no dejó el lado de la princesa ni por un instante, gruñó a Saito y a Louise cuando consideraba que se les acercaban demasiado, y se abrazó al cuerpo de Henrietta como si le diera miedo que alguien le fuera a quitar a la princesa.

-¿Qué clase de idiota creería que tenía que besar a la princesa en los labios?-le preguntó furiosa Louise al machacado Saito, sin acabar de entender como alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para hacer algo semejante. La sencilla respuesta de su familiar volvió a despertar su enojo, el cual trató de aplacar mandando a volar a Saito una vez más.

-¡N-no te preocupes! La lealtad merece su recompensa-trató de decir la princesa a su amiga, algo avergonzada todavía por el beso, pero entendiendo que todo había sido un error. Aún así, se sentía algo sorprendida por la violenta respuesta de su amiga, la cual parecía tratar con poca o ninguna paciencia a su familiar. Pariah, a su lado, permanecía mirando en silencio como pegaban a su tan odiado soldado-. Pariah, ¿ya estás tranquilo?-le preguntó la princesa.

No, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Ese…tipo estúpido había osado besar a Henrietta delante de sus narices, y si bien no parecía para tanto, algo en esa acción despertaba la ira de Pariah, una ira como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. No le gustaba que el soldado hubiera besado a la princesa, que la hubiera tocado, ni siquiera le gustaba que le hubiera hablado, pero parecía que la princesa estaba bien, y que no le había dado más importancia, de manera que Pariah decidió aguantarse, y dejar que el imbécil ese conservara la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Dicho lo cual…

De un salto, Pariah se bajo de la cama en la cual la princesa se había sentado. Con paso tranquilo, avanzó hasta situarse frente a Louise, la cual se había arrodillado para pedir disculpas a la princesa mientras forzaba la cabeza de Saito tan abajo que prácticamente se la aplastaba contra el suelo. Confundidos, los tres humanos allí presentes vieron como Pariah se arrodillaba ante Louise sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Louise, por su parte, miró confundida al familiar de la princesa, sin acabar de entender qué se proponía o qué podía querer.

-¿Pariah…?-preguntó extrañada la princesa, algo preocupada por lo que podía llegar a hacer. ¿Acaso seguía enfadado? ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?

-¿Qué…?-alcanzó a preguntar Louise, cuando de repente Pariah la agarró por la cara con ambas manos, pillándola por sorpresa y cortando a la mitad su frase. Con ambas mejillas ligeramente aplastadas, Louise vio como el familiar de la princesa tiraba súbitamente de ella y como la besaba sin previo aviso en los labios, tal y como Saito había hecho con la princesa minutos antes.

El silencio cayó sobre los allí presentes durante los cinco o seis segundos que duró el beso, cada uno tratando de entender el cómo y el porqué de aquella acción. Saito…se quedó a cuadros como Louise antes, la boca tan abierta que casi tocaba el suelo y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Louise, protagonista involuntaria de aquel suceso, sintió como le subía toda la sangre a la cabeza de golpe. La princesa se quedó mirando la escena con expresión perpleja, su boca tan abierta como la de Saito, mientras trataba de comprender por qué su pequeño, tierno y adorable familiar había considerado apropiado ir y besar a su mejor amiga delante mismo de sus narices.

Separándose de Louise, Pariah dejó que esta cayera de culo al suelo, su mirada perdida y la cara roja como un tomate, mientras su cerebro decidía que lo mejor que podía hacer era declarar el apagado general hasta descubrir qué demonios acababa de pasar. Por tanto, sin más ceremonia, Louise cayó redonda al suelo, los ojos en blanco y la boca tensa en un rictus de confusión considerable.

Ajeno a las miradas de Henrietta y Saito, Pariah volvió a su posición junto a la princesa, con sus ojos aún fijos en el soldado. Sin que nadie dijera nada todavía a causa de la impresión, Pariah contempló fijamente a Saito, y le bufó una vez más, como queriéndole recordar que seguía sin caerle bien. Por dentro, Pariah sintió que se lo había puesto bien clarito al soldado: si él besaba a Henrietta, el besaría a la del pelo rosa, a ver qué tal le sentaba…

Cuando por fin Louise se despertó, se encontró a Henrietta pidiéndole disculpas con expresión avergonzada. Obviamente, el orgullo de noble de Louise le impedía aceptar que la princesa se disculpara con ella, y así se tiraron casi cinco minutos, una intentando disculparse por el comportamiento de su familiar mientras intentaba que la otra la escuchara, y esta insistiéndole que no hacía falta y que era ella la que tenía que disculparse. Saito, algo perplejo todavía, miraba de vez en cuando a Pariah, quien seguía sin perderlo de vista ni un instante, como si creyera que Saito era una amenaza o alguna clase de peligro. El joven japonés no entendía qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse la desconfianza del familiar de la princesa, pero estaba claro que si no hacía algo por remediarlo, ese pequeñajo seguiría odiándolo por siempre.

Una idea se le ocurrió a Saito de repente. Echando mano de su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño aparato que había viajado con él cuando había sido transportado. Tras encenderlo, empezó a acercarse a Pariah, quien al verlo venir se puso tenso y empezó a gruñir. Los gruñidos de Pariah llamaron la atención de Henrietta y Louise, que dejaron las disculpas lo bastante como para presenciar el intento de reconciliación de Saito.

-¡Ey, tranquilo, pequeñín!-dijo animado Saito, sonriendo a Pariah y levantando las manos como muestra de que no quería hacerle daño. Si bien no dejó de mirarlo mal, al menos Pariah no hizo el intento de atacarlo, de manera que Saito lo vio como la señal para acabar de posicionarse enfrente de Pariah-. Mira, no sé qué he hecho para que te enfades conmigo, pero sea lo que sea, lo siento mucho.- Los gruñidos de Pariah perdieron intensidad hasta desaparecer, si bien su expresión fácil seguía siendo de desconfianza-. Para que me perdones, te regalo mi reproductor de música. Algo me dice, desde que te vi en la Exhibición, que te gusta bastante la música-fue diciendo Saito, mientras desenrollaba los auriculares de su pequeño aparato blanco, y se los ponía en el interior de las orejas a Pariah. Este se tensó cuando estuvo claro que el soldado quería tocarlo, pero recordando la promesa que le hizo a la princesa de intentar llevarse bien con él, se mantuvo todo lo quieto que pudo, dejándole hacer.

-Muy bien…Ahoooraaaa…-empezó a murmurar Saito, buscando alguna canción en su lista de reproducción para que el familiar de Henrietta la escuchara. Finalmente, encontró una canción apropiada para la ocasión y le dio al play.

Pariah seguía mirando desconfiado a Saito cuando de repente empezó a escuchar la música. La veloz melodía, los instrumentos atronadores, la extraña y enérgica letras,… A Pariah le cambió la cara por completo al oir aquello. Henrietta, Louise y Saito contemplaron la progresiva transformación que experimentó el rostro de Pariah. Su ceño dejó de estar fruncido, sus cejas se alzaron, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Si bien su boca apenas había cambiado, vieron que los rasgados iris de Pariah se ensancharon tanto que acabaron por ocupar todo el ojo, dándoles el aspecto de dos relucientes perlas negras. Por lo demás, Pariah permaneció tan quieto como una estatua.

-¿Pa…Pariah?-preguntó preocupada Henrietta, al ver en semejante estado a su familiar. Verdaderamente era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, y la princesa estaba algo preocupada al no entender qué le estaba pasando a Pariah-. ¿Qué…qué es ese artilugio?

-Oh, es un aparato de mi mundo. Permite escuchar música directamente por esos tubos, como si dentro del aparato hubiera una banda tocando-explicó Saito, pero Louise se limitó a resoplar.

-¿"Una banda tocando"? ¿Dentro de algo tan pequeño? ¡Venga ya, eso es imposible!

De repente, Pariah abrió la boca, y en vez de palabras de su interior salió la misma música que en esos momentos estaba escuchando, sorprendiendo bastante a Saito porque no se esperaba que el familiar pudiera hacer eso, y aún más a Henrietta y Louise porque era la primera vez que oían música como esa.

And my high school: it felt more to me  
like a jail cell, a penitentiary.  
My time spent there  
it only made me see  
that I don't ever wanna be like you.  
I don't wanna do the things you do.  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say…

-¿Pero que es ese ruido?-exclamó Louise, tapándose los oídos. Era la primera vez que oía música como esa, y no acababa de entender ni que eso pudiera ser considerado música, ni que estuviera saliendo de la boca del familiar de la princesa, ni cómo era posible que su origen fuera aquella cosa tan pequeña.

-¡Eh, no es ruido! Es un tema brutal-respondió Saito, agarrando el reproductor y cambiando de canción. Justo cuando lo hizo, la letra que salió de la boca de Pariah cambió también.

Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Don't stop, move your body  
Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Everybody dance now!

Saito, si bien estaba sorprendido por la singular habilidad que poseía aquel pequeñajo de pelo blanco, también tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente impresionado por semejante evento. Era como disponer de un altavoz viviente, algo nunca visto con anterioridad y que le motivó para probar a ver con más canciones.

Rápidamente fue cambiando Saito de una canción a otra, las cuales fueron reproduciéndose por la boca de Pariah con una exactitud perfecta, como si realmente fuera un aparato reproductor. Henrietta y Louise, quienes seguían intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando, solo podían contemplar en silencio como Saito parecía juguetear con Pariah, haciéndole "cantar" aquellas extrañas canciones una detrás de la otra.

Si bien parecía que Saito hubiera seguido así durante horas, Louise no estaba dispuesta a dejarle actuar como quisiera delante de la princesa, y mucho menos utilizando para ello al familiar de su alteza.

-¡Jajajaja, wow…! ¡Esto es alucinante!-comentó Saito tras acabar de reproducir "Back in Black" de AC-DC -. Vale, ahora…-Un fuerte tirón de orejas por parte de Louise le impidió seguir con sus planes, dejando a Pariah escuchando atentamente la extraña música del aparatito, aparentemente ajeno a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros reflejaban la luz de las ventanas, su cuerpo tan inmóvil que casi parecía un objeto de decoración más.

-¡Compórtate, perro estúpido!-le regañó Louise, tirando tanto de la oreja de Saito que este creyó por un instante que se la iba a arrancar. Una vez volvieron junto a la princesa, Louise obligó a Saito a arrodillarse ante ella, y luego ella se arrodilló también-. Os pido mil disculpas por lo sucedido, princesa. El comportamiento de mi familiar es inexcusable.

-No es necesario disculparse, Louise Françoise-le aseguró Henrietta, sonriendo aún algo nerviosa por el peculiar curso que había seguido aquella en un principio apacible reunión. El familiar de su mejor amiga la había besado en los labios, su familiar había besado a su mejor amiga en los labios, el familiar de su mejor amiga había hecho un extraño regalo a su familiar, este había empezado a generar una extraña "música" por la boca,… Realmente nada estaba yendo como se había imaginado que iban a ir las cosas-. La verdad, te había hecho llamar por otra razón.

Las palabras de la princesa llamaron la atención de Louise y Saito, que dejaron de discutir para centrar su atención en Henrietta. ¿Qué sería lo que la princesa les quería decir, que había tenido que disimularlo con su visita al castillo?

-Tengo un favor que pedirte. Me gustaría que los dos vivierais en la ciudad durante algún tiempo…

* * *

Más tarde:

Henrietta retiró los cascos de los oídos de Pariah. En cuanto aquella extraña música dejó de resonar en su cabeza, pareció que Pariah salía del peculiar trance en el que se había visto sumergido, mirando perplejo a su alrededor. Mirando por la ventana, vio que el Sol casi había empezado a ocultarse tras los muros del castillo, revelando que se encontraban apenas a unas horas del anochecer. ¿Cómo podía ser que el tiempo se le hubiera pasado tan rápido, si hasta hacía unos instantes apenas había amanecido?

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-le preguntó sonriente Henrietta. Después de despedirse de Saito y Louise, Henrietta se había dado cuenta de que Pariah seguía sin reaccionar, inmerso en el sonido del regalo del familiar de Louise. En vista de que parecía bastante tranquilo y relajado, la princesa optó por dejarle allí para que disfrutara en paz del peculiar obsequio de Saito, imaginándose que cuando se cansara saldría de nuevo a su encuentro. Así pues, fue toda una sorpresa al comprobar que su pequeño familiar, horas más tarde, seguía en la misma posición que al principio, con los ojos negros como la noche y aquellas cosas introducidas en sus oídos.

Pariah respondió a la princesa con un asentimiento de cabeza. Realmente había sido extraño poder oir tanta música tan diferente, algunas de las cuales tan solo había podido oir en los recuerdos que había robado, y otras que hasta el momento le habían sido completamente desconocidas. En sus largos años de cautiverio, lo único que había podido oir eran las voces de los investigadores a través de los altavoces, de manera que era comprensible que la música del reproductor lo hubiera cautivado y fascinado a más no poder. Le fastidiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero el soldado le había hecho un buen regalo.

-Me alegro. Louise y su familiar se fueron hacer rato, pero el señor Saito me pidió que me despidiera de ti por él-le explicó la princesa, adelantándose para darle un abrazo a su familiar. Al hacerlo, sintió un peculiar olor saliendo de él, el cual la obligó a olerle disimuladamente la ropa. Henrietta arrugó la nariz-. Pariah, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

Pariah miró a la princesa con cara de no entender. Al verlo, esta intentó decirlo de otra manera.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un baño? ¿Qué te lavaste?- Henrietta llegó incluso a hacer por gestos el acto de lavarse los brazos al ver que Pariah seguía sin acabar de entender a qué se refería. Entonces, la princesa cayó-. Pariah… ¿te has bañado alguna vez desde que llegaste aquí?

Pariah negó con la cabeza. Como él no sudaba, realmente nunca había necesitado un "baño" de esos, ni tampoco había sentido nunca que tuviera un olor molesto o peculiar. Sin embargo, parecía que sus correrías del día anterior por la ciudad habían impregnado al joven familiar con los diferentes aromas de la urbe, sin contar además de la capa de polvo que llevaba arrastrando desde que volvió y de la que la princesa no había tenido constancia hasta que finalmente lo abrazó.

Henrietta se sintió frustrada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué clase de maga era, que ni siquiera se fijaba en el estado de su familiar? Dado el aspecto de Pariah, se había relajado y había empezado a pensar en él más como en una persona normal como los demás que no en el peculiar ser que era, olvidando que él no había tenido una vida normal y que, por tanto, muchas cosas que alguien daría por supuestas a él no le llamarían la atención. Además, estaba acostumbrada a que su familiar no oliera durante sus sesiones de caricias, y por alguna razón no se le ocurrió que algún día fuera a coger olor. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Pariah, dame la mano-dijo Henrietta-. Vamos a ir a que te den un buen baño.

Pariah, sin acabar de entender todavía qué era lo que quería decir la princesa con eso, agarró a Henrietta de la mano y dejó que lo guiara tranquilamente por los pasillos de palacio. Sin embargo, a pesar de la calma y tranquilidad del ambiente, algo en el interior de Pariah parecía revolverse ante la mención del "baño".

No sabía porque…pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la experiencia, precisamente.

* * *

No se equivocó.

La princesa lo había llevado a una amplia cámara de mármol con un gran espacio circular en el centro recubierto de agua caliente. El vapor ascendía hasta el techo y enturbiaba ligeramente las luces mágicas dispuestas en el, confiriéndole un ligero aire de misterio a la estancia como si de niebla se tratara. Varias criadas se encontraban ya a la espera, arremangadas y armadas con varios cepillos y toallas.

Pariah se encontraba mirando receloso la misteriosa estancia cuando, a su lado, Henrietta empezó a desvestirse con la ayuda de una de las criadas. El pequeño familiar de la princesa miró extrañado como esta se iba despojando de su ropa poco a poco hasta quedar finalmente desnuda, únicamente cubierta por la toalla que la criada envolvió entorno a su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, Pariah. Vamos a quitarte eso ahora-dijo la princesa, refiriéndose al traje gris con el que Pariah había llegado a su vida y que parecía vestir siempre que podía. Si bien se mostró receloso cuando las criadas empezaron a rodearle y a intentar quitarle la ropa, la presencia de la princesa lo mantuvo lo bastante calmado como para permitir que le despojaran de su traje.

Una vez se hubo desprendido de su desgastada y sucia ropa, Henrietta pudo contemplar finalmente el cuerpo completo de Pariah. Era de complexión delgada, algo sorprendente considerando toda la comida que el pequeño familiar consumía a diario. Su piel era tan pálida como su cara y manos, y parecía tan suave como la más delicada de las telas. No presentaba marca algún ni tampoco ninguna herida, lo cual no resultaba demasiado extraño considerando las habilidades regenerativas que poseía Pariah. Este, mientras la princesa lo examinaba, parecía hacer lo mismo con gesto de pura curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que se veía el cuerpo bajo su ropa. Dada la vida que había llevado hasta el momento, tal vez fuera así.

-¡Ah!-exclamó una de las criadas de repente. Girándose, Henrietta vio como el traje que le habían quitado a Pariah se deshacía de repente en las manos de la criada, cayendo al suelo en forma de pequeños tentáculos negros que pronto se convirtieron en polvo y desaparecieron. Las mujeres allí presentes miraron anonadadas el punto en el que la ropa de Pariah parecía haberse esfumado como la ceniza, mientras Pariah parecía ajeno a toda esa conmoción y seguía mirando con aire curioso el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Guardando sus preguntas para luego, la princesa cogió una de las toallas y rodeó el cuerpo de Pariah con ella, quien se dejó hacer al tiempo que seguía mirando perplejo el vapor acumulado del techo.

-Muy bien. Primero de todo, vamos a limpiarnos un poco con una esponja antes de entrar en el baño. ¿Te parece bien?-le explicó amablemente la princesa a Pariah. Este, habiendo vuelto su atención a la princesa, asintió y la acompañó a un pequeño banco de mármol situado junto a la gran bañera que dominaba la estancia, donde las criadas les esperaban con las mencionadas esponjas.

Tomando los dos asientos en el banco, Pariah vio como la princesa dejaba que las criadas le pasaran aquella cosa de aspecto esponjoso y húmedo por el cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus brazos, cuello y tronco con delicadeza. A su lado, una de las criadas le agarró por la muñeca delicadamente e hizo el gesto de levantarle el brazo para limpiarlo. Pariah, sin embargo, reaccionó instintivamente ante el agarre y cogió a la sorprendida criada por la cabeza, listo para aplastársela si juzgaba que la mujer podía ser una amenaza para él. Por suerte, la princesa intervino justo a tiempo.

-¡Pariah, no!-exclamó al verlo moverse tan velozmente. Pariah, obedientemente, soltó a la sorprendida criada, la cual no fue del todo consciente del peligro mortal en el que había estado hasta hacía unos momentos. Entendiendo que la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla como pensaba, Henrietta decidió tomar cartas en el asunto-. Por favor, dadme la esponja. Será mejor que lo haga yo misma.

Al principio las criadas se opusieron educadamente a la petición de la princesa, arguyendo que limpiar a Pariah no era una tarea apropiada para una princesa, pero ante la insistencia de Henrietta se vieron obligadas a obedecer. Al ver que esta vez era la princesa la que lo sujetaba, Pariah se relajó y dejó que la princesa le levantara el brazo, para luego pasar la esponja delicadamente por su piel. Si bien la esponja era suave y agradable al tacto, Pariah sintió un punto de nerviosismo cuando el agua que contenía le mojó el brazo. Esa sensación desagradable de malestar parecía extenderse a medida que la princesa la pasaba la esponja por el cuerpo, recorriendo su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Después, empezó a limpiarle las piernas empezando por los muslos y bajando hasta llegar a los pies, donde Pariah experimentó algo que no había sentido nunca antes en su vida, e hizo algo que hasta el momento nunca antes había hecho.

-¡Jajajaja!-rió Pariah por primera vez en toda su existencia. Sin saberlo él, la princesa le había hecho cosquillas al pasarle la esponja por el pie, y desacostumbrado como estaba a semejante sensación, no pudo evitar reír y retorcerse. Al oir reír a Pariah, Henrietta sintió como el corazón le daba un salto. La risa de Pariah era tan clara como el agua, tan pura como la de cualquier niño de su edad, y por un momento Pariah no fue más que otro niño que se reía inocentemente antes las cosquillas de la princesa. Sonriendo de pura alegría, la princesa siguió atacando con sus dedos la planta del pie de Pariah, quien para entonces se encontraba carcajeándose sonoramente mientras intentaba entender qué demonios era eso que estaba sintiendo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya~… Parece que alguien tiene cosquillas. ¿Sienta bien, eh, Pariah?-le preguntó sonriente y maliciosa la princesa, encontrando gran placer al poder bromear así con alguien después de tanto tiempo de tener que guardar las formas y comportarse siempre como una perfecta dama de la corte. Pariah, retorciendo en su sitio, empezó a golpear con el puño el mármol del banco, resquebrajándolo y haciendo temblar ligeramente la estancia con cada golpe sin saber bien como escapar de esa extraña sensación. La princesa y las criadas miraron algo anonadadas el punto roto que Pariah había golpeado, quedándose momentáneamente quietas del asombro. A pesar de que la princesa había parado de hacerle cosquillas, Pariah siguió riéndose inocentemente durante unos segundos más, ajeno a las miradas de incredulidad de las criadas y a la nerviosa sonrisa de la princesa.

Una vez se hubo calmado Pariah, la princesa intentó llevarlo hasta la bañera cuando se encontró con la firme resistencia del pequeño familiar.

-Pariah, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada al ver que este parecía mirar reticente la gran extensión de agua situada frente a él. Por alguna razón que no entendía, tenía la sensación que la princesa quería meterlo ahí, y la idea no le acababa de gustar-. Es solo agua, no pasa nada.

Aún así, parecía que Pariah seguía sin estar muy convencido de entrar ahí. Para demostrarle que no pasaba nada, Henrietta se metió la primera en la bañera, arrodillándose en el agua para que esta acabara por cubrirle hasta el pecho. Pariah vio como la princesa parecía soltar un suspiro de placer cuando el calor del agua penetró en su cuerpo, mirando sonriente a su suspicaz familiar.

-¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. Entra sin miedo.

Poco a poco, Pariah se fue acercando cada vez más hacia el borde de la bañera, avanzando con la precaución del que se acerca a un animal peligroso y dormido mientras intenta que este no se despierte. Finalmente, al llegar al límite, levantó un pie y lo fue introduciendo tentativamente en el agua. Nada más rozar el cálido líquido, Pariah se tensó e hizo el gesto de retirarse, pero por suerte su otro pie resbaló sobre la húmeda losa, y Pariah acabó cayendo de bruces en la bañera, salpicando a todos los presentes. Revolviéndose como un loco al verse rodeado de agua, Pariah hizo cuanto pudo por ponerse de pie y salir de allí, tarea nada fácil considerando que en su estado de pánico no dejaba de resbalarse y patinar al pisar el fondo de la bañera.

Henrietta fue rápidamente hacia él con la intención de calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo Pariah saltó del agua y se sujetó con manos y pies al techo de la estancia, situado a más de tres metros de altura. Revolviéndose como un loco y rugiendo, Pariah se propulsó desde el techo hasta la puerta y la abrió con el hombro, escapando velozmente de allí.

La princesa, mirando sorprendida al punto por el que su familiar se había escapado, tardó un segundo de más en comprender que acababa de pasar: Pariah, completamente desnudo y empapado, había salido del baño y se encontraba seguramente corriendo despavorido por los pasillos del castillo. Consciente del caos y la confusión que reinarían si alguien se encontraba con Pariah en semejante estado, Henrietta salió rápidamente del agua y ordenó a sus criadas que la vistieran lo más rápido posible, sin molestarse siquiera en secarse.

Mientras las espantadas criadas se apresuraban en volver a cubrirla con su vestido, Henrietta no pudo evitar pensar en qué podía estar sucediendo en esos momentos fuera. Si alguien veía a Pariah…sería difícil de explicar. Tan solo esperaba que no se formara un escándalo demasiado grande.

* * *

Momentos más tarde:

Agnes paseaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras revisaba el estado de sus defensas. Comprobaba que los guardias estuvieran en sus puestos, que los relevos se realizaran a su hora, y en definitiva que todo estuviera a punto para lo que pudiera suceder. Si un intruso o alguna fuerza invasora intentaban penetrar en el castillo, entonces era su deber y el de aquellos hombres y mujeres defender a la familia real hasta su último aliento. Tristain era más conocida por su gran número de magos que no por su extenso ejercito, ya que en comparación con otros reinos eran un reino más bien pequeño, y a pesar de contar con sus Jinetes de Grifos y el Cuerpo de Mosqueteras, si alguien atacaba el castillo tendrían que apañárselas con lo que tenían.

De repente, Agnes escuchó varios gritos y un gran alboroto que parecía provenir de uno de los pasillos cercanos. Con los sentidos alerta, desenfundó con una mano su espada y en la otra su pistola de chispa, preparada para lo que fuera que pudiera encontrarse. A medida que se acercaba corriendo al foco de aquella conmoción, pudo ver como una o dos criadas parecían salir a todo correr del pasillo, ruborizadas por alguna razón que la capitana mosquetera no acabó de entender. Finalmente, alcanzó la esquina del pasillo, y se encaró a la posible amenaza.

Algo pequeño y pálido se le tiró encima, sorprendiéndola por unos instantes y provocando que vacilara a la hora de disparar. El repentino peso extra que llevaba encima la hizo darse la vuelta y perder el equilibrio, a punto de caerse. Por suerte para ella, dicho peso de repente saltó desde sus hombros a la pared lateral, y empezó a trepar por ella cual araña hasta el techo. Apenas pudo ver de qué se trataba antes de que aquella figura se perdiera por entre las sombras del palacio: Pariah, el familiar de la princesa, con el culo al aire.

Agnes tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para convencerse de que lo que acababa de ver era cierto y no una simple reacción a la falta de sueño y al entrenamiento excesivo. A su lado pasaron varios caballeros armados con toallas, mantas y unos pantalones de adulto, todos siguiendo los pasos del esquivo familiar que aparentemente iba dejando huellas de humedad por todas partes.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Capitana de Milán!-oyó Agnes que le llamaba la princesa a sus espaldas. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se encontró con la segunda visión extraña del día: la princesa del reino, con el vestido empapado y tan ceñido al cuerpo que poco dejaba a la imaginación. La parte de delante se le había empezado a transparentar a causa del agua, y Agnes pudo comprobar algo alarmada que la princesa no llevaba nada debajo de aquella prenda tan mojada-. ¡Pariah se ha escapado! ¡Tenemos que…!

-¡Princesa!-exclamó Agnes cubriendo el cuerpo de Henrietta con su manto de caballera. Los problemas de uno en uno, en opinión de Agnes: primero, cubrir a la princesa. Luego, cubrir al familiar de la princesa-. Vale, decidme que ha ocurrido.

-Pues no lo sé…Estábamos en el baño, Pariah se cayó al agua, y… ¡Echó a correr! Ahora anda por ahí desnudo. ¡Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que lo vea algún noble, o…!

-Yo me encargaré, princesa. Vos id a cambiaros, porque si algún noble os ve así tampoco será nada bueno para nosotros-le dijo Agnes. Era como si solo en ese instante fuera la princesa consciente del estado de su ropa, porque de repente se ruborizó bastante y se cubrió aún más con la capa de Agnes. Asintiendo, vio como Agnes se daba la vuelta y corría en dirección a donde se habían ido los caballeros.

Aún intranquila, Henrietta optó por hacer como le había indicado la capitana, y volvió a su cuarto. Con el cuerpo así de mojado, si no se secaba pronto, acabaría resfriada y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Además, si había alguien capaz de atrapar a su frenético familiar, esa era Agnes.

Seguro que todo acabaría bien.

* * *

La cosa no parecía que fuera a acabar bien, pensó Agnes.

Había tenido que esprintar por todo el castillo guiándose a partir de los gritos de los caballeros y los chillidos de las criadas con las que el desnudo familiar se fue encontrando, buscando el rastro de gotas de agua que Pariah fue dejando en la huida mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. La velocidad de Pariah le hubiera impedido alcanzarlo en circunstancias normales, pero gracias a sus erráticos movimientos y a su predisposición a subir y bajar de las paredes, Agnes pudo ir acortando distancia hasta que finalmente consiguió alcanzar a los caballeros que aún seguían en su búsqueda.

Poco a poco, había conseguido ir coordinando los movimientos de los perseguidores de Pariah para poder acotarle el paso y arrinconarlo en un ala del palacio, bloqueándole cualquier salida e impidiéndole acceder a los altos pasillos en los que fácilmente hubiera podido rebasarles sin mucha dificultad.

Pariah, rodeado por los caballeros, permanecía en el balcón exterior mientras trataba de buscar una salida con expresión frenética. En las ventanas se encontraban varios magos armados con sus varitas listas para derribar a Pariah si intentaba saltar. Fuera le esperaba una caída libre hacia los jardines interiores del palacio, cosa que en otras circunstancias no afectaría a Pariah para nada de no ser porque su balcón estaba situado, precisamente, sobre el lago artificial que el antepasado de la princesa ordenó construir hacia ya mucho tiempo. En la puerta, Agnes y varias decenas de caballeros hacían un muro con sus cuerpos para impedir que Pariah los arrollara fácilmente. Si bien varios de ellos podrían salir volando, el resto tenía confianza en poder reducir al pequeño familiar.

Agnes, al frente de los caballeros, examinó el rostro de Pariah para intentar entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Su habitual expresión neutra denotaba, en esta ocasión, un gran nerviosismo y algo de miedo. Se movía de aquí para allá como un animal enjaulado, aunque algo le decía a Agnes que la razón no era que lo hubieran arrinconado en el balcón, sino que era otra cosa completamente diferente. En definitiva, Pariah estaba nervioso, alterado, y dadas sus habilidades eso le hacía extremadamente peligroso.

-Muy bien, Pariah, ahora escúchame-dijo Agnes con voz calmada, en un intento de acercarse al familiar sin que este se alterara-. Quiero que te calmes, vengas hasta aquí, y así podrás decirme qué es lo que te pasa…

Pariah, al ver acercarse a Agnes, bufó como un gato enfurecido mientras le mostraba su boca llena de colmillos. Semejante visión bastó para que varios de los caballeros dieran un paso atrás de la impresión, pero Agnes se mantuvo firme en el sitio. Sabía bien que ese bufido no era de ataque, sino que únicamente era el intento del asustado y nervioso familiar porque ella se detuviera, cosa que hizo para evitar alterarlo más. Agnes, mostrándole las manos vacías, se acuclilló en el suelo para así estar más a su altura y que se sintiera menos amenazado.

-Está bien, no te alteres. Me quedaré aquí. Solo dime qué es lo que te pasa-dijo pacíficamente, sabedora que asustar más a Pariah tan solo acabaría provocando algún altercado. No sabía qué podía haber hecho que Pariah se pusiera así, pero considerando lo que sabía del peculiar familiar de la princesa, no sería fácil adivinarlo.

-…malo…peligroso…muerte, vacío…Tan profundo, tan profundo…-dijo de repente Pariah, casi murmurando para si cada palabra mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo con los ojos muy abiertos. Las incógnitas se agolpaban en la mente de Agnes mientras intentaba entender a qué se refería el familiar con esas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con "malo, vacío…profundo…"?

De repente, a su espalda, el muro de soldados que se encontraban observando la situación con palpable tensión en el ambiente provocó lo que Agnes llevaba rato temiendo que pasara. Uno de los soldados del frente, atento a las palabras del familiar como sus compañeros, dio un traspié cuando los hombres y mujeres de su espalda le empujaron sin darse cuenta, provocando que cayera hacia adelante al interior del balcón. La repentina aparición de aquel hombre alertó a Pariah, quien creyó que iban a empezar a ir a por él para devolverlo a aquel horrible lugar. Así pues, desoyendo la llamada de Agnes de que se calmara, Pariah saltó en un intento de distanciarse de sus perseguidores.

Los magos de las ventanas, al verlo saltar, reaccionaron más que pensaron, y lanzaron sus conjuros de viento al familiar, golpeándolo en el aire y desequilibrándolo. Pariah acabó cayendo lejos de la pared en dirección al lago situado a casi 50 metros más abajo, en el cual impactó pesadamente mientras levantaba una gran columna de agua. Agnes y varios caballeros se abocaron a la barandilla al verlo caer, contemplando espantados como Pariah se hundía en el agua y como su figura se fue perdiendo entre sus aguas. Muchos esperaban que el familiar saliera pronto, pero pasados unos segundos notaron alarmados que no solo no parecía que fuera a salir pronto, sino que ni siquiera subían burbujas al exterior.

-Oh, por el santo fundador…-comentó anonadado uno de los caballeros.

-¿Creéis que…?

-Ha sido una caída muy fea. Puede que esté inconsciente.

Agnes no se quedó murmurando como los otros. En cuanto vio que Pariah no subía, se separó del balcón y se despojó rápidamente de su manto, cinturón, túnica y botas, quedando únicamente con la camisa negra interior. Antes de que ninguno de los caballeros pudiera detenerla, Agnes corrió hacia el balcón y saltó por encima de este en dirección al lago, apuntando con sus manos como si de una flecha se tratara. El viento zumbaba en sus oídos a medida que su cuerpo cogía velocidad, mientras sus ojos miraban decididos al lago a medida que se abalanzaba sobre este.

Su cuerpo atravesó las aguas con un estallido que hizo que le doliera la piel. Por suerte, no sintió que el daño le impidiera nadar, de manera que pronto se encontró descendiendo por el agua impulsándose con fuertes brazadas y el movimiento de sus piernas. Las frías aguas empapaban su camisa y la hacían pesada y difícil de mover, pero Agnes siguió buceando sin preocuparse de nada más, adentrándose sin miedo en las profundidades del lago mientras buscaba con la mirada a Pariah.

Tras mucho bucear, acabó por localizarlo justo en el fondo del lago. Parecía tendido de espaldas en el lago, pataleando y levantando una gran cantidad de barro mientras parecía intentar batallar con el agua que le rodeaba. Sin perder un instante, Agnes nadó hasta llegar a su lado. La falta de aire y el barro en el ambiente molestaban cada vez más a la caballera, pero a pesar de todo se esforzó por alcanzar a Pariah y agarrarlo por los hombros, llamando su atención y obligándole a detenerse. Pariah, si bien no parecía herido, seguía tan o más frenético que antes, mirando espantado a Agnes y a su alrededor. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender qué era lo que había asustado tanto al joven familiar: el agua. Por alguna razón, Pariah le tenía pánico al agua, y ahora que estaba rodeado de esta no quería ni imaginar como de asustado debía de estar.

En un intento de calmarlo, Agnes se le abrazó al cuerpo, reconfortándolo con su presencia y deteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Pariah, por primera vez desde que cayó al lago, sintió que dejaba de tener miedo, centrado únicamente en la mujer que lo abrazaba firmemente. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado, pero le basto con su presencia allí, ese abrazo tan familiar que había llegado a asociar a la seguridad y la calma, para que dejara de sentir pánico por el lugar donde se encontraba.

Agnes se tensó, agarrándose la boca y expulsando varias burbujas por la boca. Estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire, y eso sin contar que no sabía cuánto aire podía haber cogido Pariah antes de caerse. Tenía que salir de allí rápidamente, o se ahogarían los dos. Agarrando a Pariah por la cintura, trató de tirar de él hacia arriba, pero el joven familiar simplemente pesaba demasiado como para considerar siquiera moverlo. Sorprendida al descubrir este inoportuno dato, Agnes siguió tirando con todas sus fuerzas de Pariah, pero sin conseguir moverlo ni un centímetro. Su visión se fue volviendo borrosa a medida que sus pulmones le ardían dentro del cuerpo, reclamando un aire que no estaba disponible allí abajo. Apretando una mano contra su boca y nariz, Agnes hizo cuanto pudo por no tragar agua, pero estaba claro que la cosa no pintaba demasiado bien. No solo no podía mover a Pariah, sino que encima dudaba ya de que dispusiera de suficiente oxígeno como para volver a salir a la superficie. Aún así, se negaba a morirse sin luchar, y siguió tirando de Pariah.

Lo que Agnes ignoraba era que, de los dos, la única que estaba en peligro era ella. Pariah, tras llegar al fondo, se percató enseguida de que se le estaba acabando rápidamente el oxigeno, de manera que rápidamente modificó su cuerpo para que este aceptara el oxigeno del agua, como si de un pez se tratara. No era la mejor solución del mundo, ya que esto implicaba tener que filtrar su tan odiada agua en el interior de su cuerpo, pero por lo menos consiguió evitar ahogarse. Al ver llegar a Agnes, retomó el control de su enloquecida mente y contempló como la caballera intentaba tirar de él hacia arriba, pero sin que fuera capaz de mover su cuerpo. Pataleó, convulsionó, y puso expresión de dolor. Pariah entendió que Agnes estaba en peligro, y que si no hacía algo pronto la capitana se iba a morir delante de él.

Así pues, mirando con determinación a la brillante superficie del lago, agarró a una medio inconsciente Agnes por la cintura y, afianzando ambos pies en el fondo del lago, se propulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el exterior, atravesando las aguas como una flecha hasta atravesar el lago por completo.

Bajo la mirada atenta de los caballeros que habían visto zambullirse a la capitana, vieron como esta y Pariah salían despedidos del interior del lago. Antes de que pudieran volver a caer al agua, Pariah estiró uno de sus brazos en el aire y se agarró a la pared del castillo. Encogiendo el brazo, consiguió aferrarse con manos y pies de la roca de esta, con la capitana Agnes agarrada como un paquete de su brazo mientras tosía y escupía el agua que había estado a punto de tragar.

En pocos segundos Pariah trepó los metros de distancia entre el lago y el balcón, y depositó a Agnes con cuidado en el suelo. Estaba empapada y algo mareada, pero por lo demás se encontraba bastante bien, aunque iba a pasar de beber nada líquido por una buena temporada.

-¡Capitana de Milán!-exclamaron los caballeros al ver llegar a la empapada pareja. Uno de ellos se adelantó y le tendió una capa para que Agnes se cubriera con ella el cuerpo, mientras que otros dos corrían junto a Pariah como si temieran que este fuera a intentar escaparse de nuevo. Sus intenciones, en realidad, eran otras, como demostró al permanecer atento al lado de Agnes mientras la miraba con sus ojos habituales de curiosidad, preguntándose si la capitana estaba bien y como lo hacía para escupir tanta agua por la boca. No era un truco que se muriera de ganas de aprender, pero era cuando menos curioso.

-Estoy…bien…-dijo finalmente Agnes, incorporándose y mirando aliviada a Pariah, contenta de que estuviera bien-. Pariah, ¿ya estás mejor?-Pariah asintió, más calmado a pesar de todo el agua que cubría su cuerpo por completo-. Bien…entonces hazme un favor.

Pariah se acercó a la capitana, y se acuclilló a su lado. Al verlo, Agnes le acarició el mojado pelo con una mano, y finalmente le golpeó ligeramente con el dorso en la frente, sorprendiendo a Pariah.

-Ponte unos pantalones, ¿quieres?-le pidió Agnes al ver que Pariah seguía completamente desnudo frente a la abultada multitud que se había congregado en el balcón. Los caballeros miraban extrañados a Pariah, mientras las criadas más jóvenes se ruborizaban o miraban entre risitas al perplejo Pariah, quien no entendía dónde estaba el problema. ¡Ni que nunca antes hubieran visto a alguien desnudo!

* * *

Una hora más tarde:

-Así que no sabes nadar-comentó Henrietta, sentada frente a Pariah, mientras veía como él y Agnes se tomaban un té caliente. Después de haber sido informada de lo sucedido, insistió en que ambos fueran a su alcoba, donde fueron secados y les proporcionaron ropas secas con las que cubrirse. Agnes intentó rechazar la oferta arguyendo que era más que capaz de cuidarse sola y ocuparse de algo tan nimio como eso por su cuenta, pero dadas las circunstancias Henrietta insistió, no solo porque quería oir de primera mano que había pasado, sino también como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado una vez más a controlar a Pariah. Así pues, los tres habían acabado sentados en la cama de la princesa, armados Pariah y Agnes con varias mantas y una buena taza de té caliente para que entraran en calor, mientras la princesa intentaba esclarecer lo que acababa de pasar.

-No me gusta el agua…-comentó con el ceño fruncido Pariah, dándole pequeños sorbos a su té tal y como le había dicho Henrietta que se bebía aquel líquido aguado.

-Si, algo así hemos notado-comentó sonriendo la princesa-. ¿Y decís que no pudisteis levantar a Pariah?

-No. Era como si pesara una tonelada-dijo Agnes, respondiendo a la pregunta de la princesa. Si bien en otras circunstancias no se habría mostrado tan relajada, la verdad era que agradecía las mantas y el té después de haber estado a punto de ahogarse-. Si no llega a sacarme Pariah de allí, no habría podido volver a la superficie.

-No me gusta el agua…-volvió a decir Pariah, como si creyera que esa respuesta podía contestar a cualquier cosa que las dos mujeres le preguntaran. Tampoco le gustaba mucho el té.

-Bueno, es cierto que Pariah come un montón aunque no se le note. A algún lugar tiene que haber ido toda esa comida-comentó pensativa la princesa. Si no engordaba, entonces la única explicación posible era que Pariah estuviera concentrando toda aquella masa en el interior de su cuerpo. Eso además explicaría la resistencia que presentaba frente a golpes y caídas, además del anormal peso que parecía haber demostrado en varias ocasiones. Por si acaso, Henrietta tuvo el acierto de comprometerse a no cargar nunca a Pariah.

-Otro punto más en la larga lista de cosas que hemos aprendido de Pariah por las malas-comentó Agnes en un intento de aligerar un poco el ambiente, tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que por lo menos ella estuvo a punto de morir. Henrietta sonrió, e incluso se rió un poco.

-Sí. Un día deberíamos coger papel y pluma, y hablar con Pariah sobre todas las sorpresas que nos puede llegar a dar en el futuro-comentó la princesa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Pariah-. No es que no me gusten las sorpresas, pero un poco de aviso tampoco iría mal. ¿Tú qué dices, Pariah? ¿Hay algo sobre ti que nos quieras contar ahora, para así no tener que enterarnos por las malas luego?

Pariah, si bien vio sonreír a Henrietta y Agnes, no acabó de entender el tono de broma de su pregunta, y se lo tomó al pie de la letra. Reflexionó internamente sobre lo que sabía que podía hacer, lo que intuía que podía hacer, y lo que creía que podía hacer a partir de sus recuerdos y los que les quitó a sus víctimas del pasado. Varias de ellas poseían habilidades más o menos útiles, algunas de las cuales había adquirido o modificado para sus propios usos. A partir de sus vivencias y experiencias, tenía una idea aproximada de qué clase de cosas podía hacer, muchas de las cuales podrían ser catalogadas como peligrosas o extrañas. De entre todos sus recuerdos, la frase de uno de los investigadores que estudiaron su caso le llamó la atención, no solo porque era corta y directa, sino porque resumía bastante bien el alcance total de sus habilidades, que aproximadamente era lo que la princesa parecía querer saber.

-Tengo el potencial para provocar el fin del mundo-dijo Pariah como si tal cosa, usando el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho que tiene una colección de piedras bajo la cama. Henrietta y Agnes se quedaron con sus sonrientes expresiones congeladas al oir aquello. Sus cuerpos, rígidos, parecían sudar nerviosos mientras sus mentes intentaban asimilar aquella frase, y tratar de discernir si era real o solo una invención de Pariah. Este, ajeno al pequeño ataque de pánico que acababa de generar en sus dos acompañantes, acabó de apurar el té y se lo tragó con cara de disgusto.

Verdaderamente no le gustaba para nada el té.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la princesa se encontraba sentada en su escritorio revisando varios documentos concernientes al estado de su reino. Sospechaba que muchas de aquellas hojas habían sido modificadas y endulzadas por su consejo privado con tal de hacerle creer que todo iba bien, y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero ella sabía bien que la cosa no iba así.

Campesinos descontentos, ataques de bandidos, nobles que oprimían al pueblo y abusaban de su poder… Su pequeño reino parecía plagado de problemas, e incapaz de centrarse en uno solo Henrietta hacía cuanto podía por solucionarlos todos, a pesar de los intentos de entorpecer sus progresos por parte de los taimados nobles que pululaban a su alrededor. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pero no la respetaban del todo, considerándola solo el paso al siguiente heredero del trono más que una gobernante capaz. La razón, además de su sexo, era que su política de igualdad entre nobles y plebeyos chocaba con las ambiciones de demasiados miembros de la corte que ansiaban acumular más poder e influencia. No sería extraño que se compincharan y buscaran hacerla caer el día menos pensado, aunque de momento parecían sonreírle al pasar y cumplir a pies juntillas su voluntad.

Henrietta suspiró. Era triste cuando no te puedes fiar ni de los mismos protectores de tu reino.

De repente, un mensajero entró por la puerta de su despacho y le hizo entrega de un nuevo documento. Si bien la princesa no deseaba que le dieran aún más trabajo, el contenido del documento en cuestión la llevó a darle prioridad por encima de todos los demás, releyendo cada una de sus frases mientras sentía el tenso agarre del miedo y la inquietud atenazarse en su estomago.

El informe contenía un resumen de los progresos de Reconquista, el movimiento rebelde que buscaba la liberación de los plebeyos del yugo de los nobles a través de la violencia, en su campaña contra el reino de Albión, gobernado por su querido primo, el príncipe Wales Tudor. De jóvenes, ambos habían sido buenos amigos cuya amistad acabó convirtiéndose en amor. Sus obligaciones y responsabilidades para con sus respectivos reinos los había mantenido separados desde hacía muchos años, a pesar de la correspondencia que de vez en cuando intercambiaban. A pesar de la distancia, Henrietta no había dejado de amar a Wales ni un solo día, y en su fuero interno ella sabía que él tampoco la había olvidado. Sin darse ni cuenta, Henrietta se encontró recordando con una sonrisa los bellos momentos que ambos pasaron juntos, sus paseos por los bosques, sus besos en los rincones ocultos del castillo, las noches de pasión desenfrenada en las que ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro como si cada noche fuera la primera vez…

Un suspiro cortó la línea de pensamientos de Henrietta. Como todo lo bueno en su vida, eso se había acabado por la misma razón de siempre: ella era la princesa. Se suponía que tenía que buscar únicamente lo mejor para su reino, no solo para sí misma, aunque ello implicara sacrificar su felicidad y el amor por sus seres queridos. Y, en este caso, el sacrificio requerido era su amor por Wales. Reconquista asediaba incesante el reino flotante de su primo, obligado a atrincherarse en el interior de su castillo mientras luchaba junto a sus leales súbditos una batalla que todos sabían que no podía ganar. El siguiente punto a conquistar por parte de Reconquista sería, obviamente, Tristain, y Henrietta sabía tan bien como los demás que sus posibilidades de resistir ellos solos eran más bien escasas.

Necesitaban aliados, necesitaban ejércitos y necesitaban actuar pronto. Por todo ello, Henrietta había tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, y propuso una alianza con el emperador del reino vecino de Germania. De todos era bien sabido que Germania contaba con uno de los ejércitos más poderosos de Halkeginia, y era esa misma fuerza la que buscaba adquirir…tras su boda con el emperador.

La idea no la hacía especialmente feliz, a pesar de haberse resignado ya a su destino. Por su país, haría cuanto hiciera falta, aunque ello implicara casarse con alguien a quien solo había visto en alguna ocasión, y a quien definitivamente no amaba. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su corazón, no podía poner su felicidad frente a la vida de sus soldados y súbditos. Ellos también tenían seres queridos, gente por las que querían e iban a luchar y a morir, y le parecía egoísta sacrificar tanto amor solo por poder conservar la vana y pérdida esperanza que era el suyo. Su curso de acción era el más justo, más sensato, y el que más probabilidades de éxito tenía.

No por ello era el más fácil, pero tal era la carga de la corona. Una carga que Henrietta había llevado estoicamente desde la muerte de su padre, y con la que gustosamente cargaría.

Cogiendo papel y pluma, empezó a redactar dos cartas. Una de ellas sería para el emperador, anunciando su llegada a Vindobona, la capital del imperio, donde esperaba acabar de formalizar los trámites necesarios para afianzar la alianza. La otra, más personal, le sería entregada a Wales por alguien de su más estrecha confianza. Si quería que esa alianza llegara a formarse siquiera, había algo que Henrietta necesitaba recuperar…

* * *

 **Si bien un poco más corto que otros capítulos, iremos cortando por aquí.**

 **Debo decir que no es el capítulo que más contento he escrito, e incluso diré que ha sido un poco basurilla, pero la razón tras este capítulo es la siguiente.**

 **RELLENO.**

 **Este era el título que casi le pongo al capítulo. Lo cambié solo porque no me parecía un título serio, y porque realmente es el preludio de todos los problemas que pronto asolarían Halkeginia. Así pues, toca comerse este relleno con cuchara sopera, niños y niñas, porque en el próximo capítulo empezaremos a tocar los temas serios de la historia.**

 **Se acerca la guerra, y cuando eso pasa, más te vale contar con el arma más poderosa, el más fuerte de los soldados, o un monstruo imparable.**

 **Por suerte o por desgracia, Pariah es los tres a la vez.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Conflicto (parte 1)

Pocos días después, palacio real de Tristania:

-Ya conoce su cometido, lord Wardes. ¿Puedo confiar en que llevará a cabo esta tarea con discreción?-preguntó Henrietta al capitán de los Jinetes de Grifos de Tristain, el mismo que desde hacía un par de semanas había sido devuelto al servicio activo tras sufrir una extraña enfermedad debido al mordisco de Pariah. Más recuperado, Henrietta había decidido confiarle a él la tarea de escoltar a su amiga Louise en la misión secreta de recuperar la carta que podría desbaratar sus planes de aliarse con Germania. Arrodillado frente a la princesa, Wardes parecía volver a encontrarse a pleno rendimiento, como si nunca hubiera tenido que permanecer postrado en la cama.

-Así lo haré, majestad. Recuperaremos la carta a toda costa, tenéis mi palabra.

-Sobretodo aseguraos de que Louise Françoise no resulta dañada-pidió Henrietta, preocupada-. Que una alumna de la Academia se vea involucrada en una situación como esta es bastante irregular, pero confío en que ella podrá encargarse de este asunto de manera excelente. Aún así, no deseo que nada malo le suceda, de ahí que os envíe a vos también con ella.

Henrietta no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero más que creer en las capacidades de Louise, la razón de que la enviara a ella era principalmente porque era de las únicas personas en las que podía confiar sin reservas. Dada la naturaleza del asunto que la preocupaba, la importancia de que consiguieran recuperar la carta, no podía movilizar a sus tropas ni podía enviar a según qué agentes ante el temor de que fueran descubiertos y sus intenciones quedaran reveladas. Solo un pequeño grupo formado por personas ajenas a palacio, gente de su más estricta confianza, tendrían alguna posibilidad de superar el bloqueo y adentrarse en Albión sin ser descubiertos, ponerse en contacto con Wales, y salir antes de que los rebeldes llegaran y encontraran la carta que les permitiría asegurar su invasión sobre Tristain. Louise y su familiar, Saito, habían demostrado en numerosas ocasiones su habilidad y lealtad hacia ella, tanto en la captura de Fouquet como en el asunto que les encargó de descubrir posibles escándalos entre nobles y campesinos, ambos sucesos en los que la pareja se desenvolvió con éxito. Su amistad con Louise le valía su lealtad y discreción, sabiendo que su amiga no contaría nada de lo que ella le dijera a nadie y siempre procuraría cumplir sus expectativas costara lo que costara.

Por esto último, pero, era la razón por la que también iba a mandar a Wardes. Como ya le había dicho a él, su presencia se debía a su temor de estar mandando a su única y mejor amiga a una zona de guerra en una misión extremadamente peligrosa con un ejército rebelde a pocos días de atacar su destino. Odiaba poner a Louise en semejante peligro, pero no había nadie más que pudiera cumplir aquella delicada misión, y sabía que Louise se hubiera ofrecido voluntaria de haberlo sabido. Estaba previsto que viajara a la Academia dentro de muy poco para pedirle su participación en la misión, pero si de algo estaba segura Henrietta era de que Louise no le iba a decir que no. Así pues, planeaba establecer una escolta segura y fiable que protegiera a su queridísima amiga y asegurara que, pasara lo que pasara, ella pudiera volver sana y salva junto a ella, consiguiera la carta o no.

-No se preocupe, princesa-le aseguró Wardes-. La joven Vallière, como sabrá, es también mi prometida. Nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera, ya me lo hubiera pedido o no. Puede estar segura que no permitiré que sufra daño alguno.

-Sus palabras me reconfortan, lord Wardes-dijo Henrietta con una sonrisa-. En ese caso, podéis retiraros. Disponedlo todo para partir lo antes posible.

Wardes, con una inclinación de cabeza, se dispuso a salir de la estancia, cuando de repente se detuvo.

-Por cierto, majestad, querría preguntaros… ¿No habéis pensado que enviar a vuestro familiar a esta misión podría ser más acertado? Después de todo, sus capacidades son más que notables, y podría llevar a cabo la misión mucho más rápidamente y de forma más segura que nosotros.

-Lo había pensado, pero prefiero que Pariah permanezca a mi lado-dijo Henrietta-. Una misión de este calibre precisa de alguien más maduro y versado en la guerra y en los movimientos de la corte, y si bien Pariah es fuerte y muy capaz, aún le faltan ciertas capacidades necesarias que podría provocar que fallara en su cometido. Además, necesitaré que esté a mi lado cuando me presente en la corte del emperador. Sus capacidades, como bien habéis explicado, me podrían ser bastante más útiles allí.

Wardes, aceptando la explicación, inclinó una vez más la cabeza y salió de la estancia. Oculto para la princesa, Wardes se permitió una sonrisilla de alivio en el rostro. De manera que el pequeño monstruo no iba a ir con ellos… Bueno, no era lo ideal dadas las circunstancias, pero también les iba a ir bien. La princesa ya no sería tan vulnerable en su viaje a Germania, pero le facilitaba su tarea de conseguir esa carta para Reconquista. No había mal que por bien no venga.

-Estamos de suerte…-murmuró para sí. En su cabeza, una voz sinuoso le respondió, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Henrietta, ajena a todo eso, se encontraba mirando pensativa por la ventana. Si, había pensado largo y tendido sobre si debía mandar o no a Pariah a Albión. No solo podría sobrevivir a lo que fuera que pudiera suceder, sino que sus capacidades de transformación, movilidad y sigilo le permitirían superar el bloqueo sin ningún problema. Aún así, a Henrietta le preocupaba dejar a Pariah con alguien que no fuera ella, ya que hasta el momento había sido la única que había podido controlarlo cuando se enfurecía y evitar que perdiera el control o provocara mil y un problemas con sus peculiares acciones. Si bien era cierto que aún había veces en que Pariah se descontrolaba y comportaba de un modo bastante raro, a Henrietta no le cupo la menor duda de que, si lo mandaba a Albión, la cosa iría a mayores.

Por tanto, Pariah viajaría con ella como su familiar a Germania, tanto para su protección como para evitar que se metiera en muchos líos. Además, dado el sacrificio que debería hacer una vez llegara allí, Henrietta iba a necesitar a un amigo que la reconfortara y le evitara tener que pasar por aquello ella sola. Se iba a vender al emperador para asegurar el destino de su reino, y si bien ya se había mentalizado y preparado para ello…dentro, muy dentro de ella, se sentía abatida.

"Bueno, no tiene sentido que te retractes ahora", se dijo a sí misma. "Esto es algo que sabíamos que deberíamos hacer tarde o temprano. Recuerda por quienes lo haces, y no te rindas pase lo que pase".

-Pase lo que pase…-repitió en voz alta. Enfrente de ella podía ver la capital al completo, todos los edificios y todos sus ciudadanos caminando tranquilos por las calles, ajenos al conflicto interno que llevaba atormentando a Henrietta durante tanto tiempo. No le gustaba la idea de tener que casarse con el emperador de Germania, de quien había oído algunos rumores preocupantes como que gustaba de poseer un harem considerable cuyas visitas no se molestaba ni en ocultar, o su más que conocido desdén por cualquier mujer que ocupara un puesto de mínimo poder. Aún así, solo con esa boda conseguiría proteger a su país, y a los súbditos que confiaban en ella para protegerlos. No estaba dispuesta a anteponer sus deseos a las vidas de aquellos que confiaban en ella para protegerlos, de manera que Henrietta asumiría lo que tuviera que pasar, y seguiría adelante como siempre había hecho.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, escapándosele involuntariamente a pesar de haberse hecho a la idea de lo que estaba por venir. Limpiándosela rápidamente con el puño, se alejó de la ventana. No tenía tiempo que malgastar en autocompadecimiento inútil. Quedaban muchos temas que tratar antes de pensar siquiera en marcharse, y aún tenía por delante dos tareas muy importantes que debía realizar antes de la fecha de su viaje: pedirle a su amiga Louise que la asistiera en aquella peligrosa tarea…y enseñarle lo necesario en cuestión de modales y etiqueta a Pariah.

"Santo fundador, dame paciencia…", rezó mentalmente Henrietta mientras abandonaba la sala. Tenía un familiar bastante travieso al que encontrar.

* * *

Lejos del palacio, en uno de los callejones de la capital:

-¿Pero…qué le pasa?-murmuró uno de los niños allí presentes al otro. Varios murmullos más podían oírse por la zona, en los lugares donde dos o más niños se encontraban reunidos.

-Parece que algo le preocupa…

-No ha dicho ni una palabra…

-¿Tu qué crees que le ronda la cabeza?

-A lo mejor está pensando en cómo nos va a dirigir…

-Yo solo espero que no se lo tenga muy creído…

La razón de estos murmullos era la misma: Pariah. Desde que había salido con ellos a jugar, no había dicho nada. En su lugar había permanecido en silencio en la butaca del líder, un viejo sillón subido en un pequeño e improvisado escenario que hacía las veces de trono. Sentado en el, con la cabeza apoyada en un puño y expresión pensativo, Pariah había permanecido inmóvil durante más de media hora. A su alrededor, las decenas de niños y niñas que formaban la banda se lo habían quedado mirando a la espera de que les dijera algo, o les transmitiera alguna orden. Por el momento, nada de nada…

Pariah, ajeno al malestar y los nervios de los niños de su alrededor, le daba mil y una vueltas al tema que llevaba molestándole desde que se había levantado aquella mañana: las normas de protocolo. Nada más volver de su cacería matutina por los bosques de los alrededores (Henrietta le había pedido que no cazara los ciervos y conejos de los que se alimentaban los campesinos, de manera que Pariah empezó a acechar a los lobos, osos y demás bestias de gran tamaño que generalmente aterraban a los cazadores, y que pronto aprendieron a temerle a él), Henrietta le había explicado una historia muy complicada de rebeldes, reinos flotantes, emperadores y una especie de boda en la que ella iba a participar. Pariah seguía sin tener muy claro de qué iba todo el asunto, pero a juzgar por el tono con el que la princesa se lo explicó estaba bastante claro que a ella no le hacía demasiada ilusión, a pesar de la sonrisa con la que intentó aligerar las noticias. Después de aquello, la princesa le había dicho que le llevaría a un lugar bastante peligroso llamado "la Corte", donde otros nobles tratarían de hablar con él, pero que al parecer se trataba de algo mucho más complicado que solamente hablar. Según la princesa, cada movimiento y acción suya sería tomado en consideración, que cada cosa que hiciera podría repercutir positiva o negativamente sobre él, que aquel era un lugar donde su fuerza y poderes no le servirían, y que si quería sobrevivir a él le iba a tocar aprender una serie de conocimientos que, según él, no servían de nada.

La princesa le entregó un pequeño libro con los conceptos más básicos de la etiqueta y las nociones de protocolo, pidiéndole que se lo leyera para así luego trabajar juntos su contenido. Si bien la princesa había creído que Pariah necesitaría toda la mañana para leérselo, Pariah lo había terminado en veinte segundos justos, dándole tiempo de sobra para escaparse por una de las ventanas del palacio e irse a jugar con Marie, Giro y el resto de niños de la otra vez.

Tras reunirse con él, habían salido a reunir al resto de la banda para que su líder les dijera algunas palabras, mientras él permanecía sentado en su "trono", pensando en lo que había aprendido y para qué quería la princesa que lo aprendiera. Esa "Corte" parecía ser una especie de campo de batalla bastante…peculiar, si esas habilidades del libro eran las que se usaban para combatir en él. El orden de la cubertería, nociones de cuando y como sentarse, la escala de rangos de la nobleza y si un duque estaba por encima de un conde,… todos conocimientos no combativos que, por mucho que pensara en ello, Pariah seguía sin asociar a un campo de batalla.

-Ehm… ¿Pariah?-preguntó tentativamente Marie, acercándose al trono del pensante Pariah mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar-. Oye, los demás chicos se preguntaban… ¿quieres que hagamos algo, o quieres decirnos algo, o…?

Lo que Pariah seguía sin entender, completamente ajeno a la presencia de Marie, era el tema de la reverencia. Al parecer, según había podido entender del libro, la reverencia indicaba un profundo respeto de la persona que la hacía, a la persona que la recibía. Y habían de muchos tipos: de cuerpo entero, de algunas partes del cuerpo en concreto, para hacérselas a la nobleza, a la realeza, a alguien de tu mismo estatus social, para agraciar a alguien por debajo de ti… Muchas y variadas reverencias, y Pariah seguía sin verle el sentido a ninguna de ellas. Si querían demostrar que eran mejores que los demás, ¿por qué no lo hacían comiéndose a gente de su rango social? Si lo hacían, los supervivientes entenderían su posición en la cadena alimenticia, y no haría falta estar recordándolo constantemente a base de reverencias y demás. Por desgracia, concluyó Pariah, aquel era el sistema que usaba los humanos, mucho más complicado y tonto que el que él usaría, y por desgracia ese era el sistema que le iba a tocar seguir. La razón de que no le gustara, razonó, no era que fuera todo muy complicado, sino el hecho de que según su propio sistema él estaría en la cima de la pirámide, mientras que según el sistema humano le iba tocar hacerle reverencias a todo el mundo, dado que como familiar su posición en la jerarquía era de las más bajas, independientemente que fuera el familiar de la princesa.

Algo en el hecho de tener que inclinar la cabeza ante alguien le molestaba. No sabía porque, pero le molestaba. Tal vez fuera por todas las personas que se había comido en el pasado, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que inclinarse ante alguien a quien ni conocía ni se había enfrentado para reconocerlo como alguien más fuerte. Simplemente no tenía sentido, es decir… ¡él era el más fuerte de todos! Podía correr más que cualquier humano, golpear más fuerte que cualquier humano, sobrevivir a heridas que matarían a cualquier otro humano… ¿No se suponía que las reverencias se las tendrían que hacer a él, o en su defecto a la princesa? La princesa era especia, ella no tenía que hacerle reverencias. A ella se lo podía perdonar. Pero los demás…

-¿Pariah?-volvió a insistir Marie, colocándose junto a Pariah y tratando de hacerle reaccionar zarandeándolo ligeramente-. Pariah, la gente espera. ¡Tienes que decirles algo, lo que sea! Esperan ansiosos las primeras palabras de su líder.

-…-Un murmullo, casi inaudible, escapó de los labios de Pariah, llamando la atención de Marie.

-¿Qué?

-¡REVERENCIA!-exclamó Pariah de repente y sin venir a cuento, sobresaltando a Marie y sorprendiendo al resto de niños allí presentes. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, la gente empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Ha dicho…"reverencia"?-preguntó uno de los niños a otro.

-Si, eso ha dicho.

-¿Es que acaso quiere que le hagamos una reverencia? ¿Así, con su primera orden?

-Lo habíamos subestimado. Podría ser más tiránico de lo que nos habíamos podido imaginar.

-Esta situación no tiene precedente…

Las decenas de pares de ojos se centraron, nerviosos, en Pariah, quien tras su aparente primera orden había permanecido inmóvil en su trono. Un único pensamiento ocupaba las mentes de todos los presentes, sudando de puro nervio.

"Maldición…", pensaron. "¡Se le ha subido a la cabeza!"

Marie, sin saber que hacer o decir, miró indecisa a Pariah, y luego a Giro, situado junto al escenario. Parecía tan confuso y sorprendido como ella, pero encogiéndose de hombros en señal de que nada podía hacer, se dirigió al resto de niños.

-¡Ya habéis oído a nuestro líder! ¡Todo el mundo a hacerle una reverencia!-dijo Giro tratando de apoyar a Pariah. No le hacía especial gracia tener que hacer una reverencia así de buenas a primeras, pero Pariah le había salvado el pellejo, y eso era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente. Si quería que le hicieran una reverencia…muy a su pesar, le iba a ayudar.

Por descontado, la orden no fue bien recibida por el resto de niños y niñas, que molestos se dispusieron en filas frente al trono de Pariah e inclinaron la cabeza. Muchos habían creído que el niño nuevo sería un líder interesante de tener, pero ahora estaba claro que solo iba a ser otro tirano más, alguien que aprovecharía aquel juego para hacer lo que se le antojara con ellos. Poco a poco, algunos más reticentes que los demás, inclinaron la cabeza o toda la parte superior en dirección a Pariah, frustrados por haber creído que aquel chaval sería diferente al resto.

Pariah, algo ajeno a lo que su comentario había provocado, seguía dándole vueltas al tema de la reverencia. Estaba claro que no iba a convencer a la princesa y al resto de la corte que abandonaran aquel extraño ritual de las reverencias y empezaran a decidirlo todo a base de comerse los unos a los otros (mucho más sencillo, en opinión de Pariah). Así pues, no le quedaba más remedio que dar su brazo a torcer, y aprender a inclinarse ante los demás. Si la corte era tan estricta como la princesa y el libro parecían decir, entonces Pariah estaba decidido a no dejar en ridículo a la princesa con una actuación a medias. Si iba a tener que inclinarse ante otra persona, entonces pensaba hacerlo perfecto, mejor que cualquier otro que jamás hubiera inclinado su cabeza o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo ante otra persona.

Así pues, Pariah se alzó de su trono, y avanzó hasta el borde del escenario. A su lado se encontraba Marie, todavía inclinada en una elegante reverencia, mirándolo de reojo para ver qué era lo que se proponía hacer ahora. Le preocupaba un poco que el poder se le hubiera subido a la cabeza a Pariah, y más considerando que contaba con la fuerza necesaria para respaldar su cargo, si lo que había visto el otro día cuando se enfrentó a aquellos guardias servía de referencia. No quería pensar que Pariah pudiera ser tan mezquino como para aprovecharse de los demás, ella veía a Pariah como alguien bueno y confiable que los podría liderar sabiamente, un protector poderoso que los salvara cuando hiciera falta y protegiera llegado el momento. Fuera como fuera, todo se decidiría enseguida, en el momento en que Pariah diera a conocer sus intenciones.

Para su sorpresa, y la de todos los niños allí presentes, Pariah no dijo nada. En su lugar, se limitó a mover sus pies de sitio, escondió una mano en la espalda mientras la otra se cruzaba sobre su vientre, e inclinó la cabeza con elegancia. Su reverencia era perfecta.

-Chicos… ¿veis…lo mismo que yo?-preguntó uno de los chavales que, hasta hacía un momento, había estado haciendo una reverencia a Pariah a regañadientes.

-¿El líder…nos está haciendo una reverencia a nosotros?

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué significa?

-¿Acaso…acaso quiere decir que no se cree superior, que nos ve como a iguales?-Los murmullos y rumores empezaron a correr rápidamente por entre la multitud de niños allí reunidos, todos tratando de entender qué se proponía su líder haciéndoles de repente una reverencia como aquella. Muchos empezaron a dudar de los pensamientos y opiniones que se habían formado hasta hacía un momento, mirando a Pariah con otros ojos y sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho que pocos lograron identificar, y mucho menos entender.

Pariah, por su parte, malinterpretó las miradas de conmoción y extrañeza de los otros niños. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo tan mal? El creía que lo había hecho bien, tal cual le salía en el libro, pero… Si esa reverencia estaba tan mal, entonces ni de broma la podía mostrar en la corte. Se lo comerían vivo…figurativamente hablando (como si esos humanos creyeran que les iba a ser tan fácil que le hincaran el diente…). Necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba otra reverencia, y la necesitaba ya. Empezó rápidamente a repasar en su memoria algún momento en que se mostrara alguna reverencia que no fuera aquella, preferiblemente algo que hubiera visto en aquel mundo para así asegurarse de que sería aceptable para las gentes del lugar, y así asegurarse de que esta vez le saldría bien. Un momento de su vida pasó entonces zumbando por su mente: el día que la princesa ordenó como caballero a alguien, a aquella chica tan rara y chillona del pelo rosa. Recordó que aquella chica le había hecho una especie de reverencia a la princesa, y que esta parecía bastante complacida con ello, de manera que Pariah intuyó que aquello era lo que buscaba.

Ante la mirada cada vez más perpleja de los niños y niñas, Pariah hincó una rodilla en el suelo, apoyó el puño del mismo lado en el suelo, e inclinando la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia adelante, dejó descansar su otro brazo en la rodilla levantada.

Los ojos de los niños y niñas allí presentes se abrieron como platos al ver a Pariah en aquella posición. Era…no, no podía ser…era realmente…

-…un…caballero…-murmuró uno de los niños, creyendo ver como un halo de luz plateada caía desde el cielo e iluminaba el cuerpo de Pariah, volviéndolo más regio y noble todavía. Su sereno rostro se volvía soberbio y serio como el de un caballero real que se encontrara jurándole lealtad al mismísimo rey, un perfecto guardián y poderoso guerrero que se encontrara comprometiéndose a la defensa del reino o al cumplimiento de alguna noble tarea.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!

-¿Es que acaso…acaso…?-empezó a decir uno de los niños, sintiendo como se le escapaba una lagrima del ojo. Lo mismo sucedió con la gran mayoría de niños allí presentes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañada una de las niñas.

-¿Es que no lo ves?-exclamó emocionado uno de los niños, llorando ampliamente por la emoción que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-. ¡El líder…el líder…!

-Nos está jurando…su lealtad y protección…como si fuéramos nosotros los reyes, y él el caballero…-explicó otro de los niños, llorando de lo emocionado que se sentía ante semejante gesto de lealtad y dedicación por parte de aquel extraordinario niño.

Las niñas no entendían porque los chicos parecían tan emocionados y llorosos ante la reverencia de Pariah, pero lo que si tenían claro era que su líder parecía bastante serio al respecto. ¿Acaso era posible que realmente les tuviera en tan alta estima? ¿Tanto los apreciaba, que estaba dispuesto a jurarles que les protegería como si fuera un caballero de esos de las leyendas? Tenían que admitir…que era bastante noble por su parte.

Pariah abrió discretamente un ojo, y vio que casi todos los niños allí presentes parecían estar haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. Una gota de sudor frío corrió por la sien de Pariah, quien seguía sin entender porque aquella reverencia también estaba mal. Vale que no fuera perfecta, ¿pero realmente era tan mala como para llorar? Mientras pensaba en qué hacer para remediar aquello, Marie aprovechó aquel instante de confusión para mirar a los niños y niñas, y quedarse a cuadros ante la reacción general de los allí presentes. ¿Por qué estaban los niños llorando? Incluso Giro parecía estar tapándose los ojos con la mano, en un esfuerzo de cubrir las lágrimas que estaban empezando a correrle por las mejillas. No entendía porque los chicos podían ser tan tontos como para ponerse a llorar por algo como…como…

Marie puso su mirada entonces en Pariah. Ya no era un simple niño arrodillado en un escenario. Era un gallardo caballero cubierto por una reluciente y plateada armadura. Una larga capa de piel le cubría los hombros y caía cual cascada por su fuerte espalda hasta llegar al suelo. Junto a él descansaba una poderosa espada cubierta de gemas, y en su brazo se encontraba sujeto un casco con el penacho rojo semejante a las espinas de un portentoso dragón. Pariah ya no era un niño, era un apuesto hombre de ensueño, un paladín de la justicia que, a pesar de su fuerza y vigor, parecía cautivado por alguna causa o persona, lo bastante como para hacerle arrodillarse ante la figura de su deseo, y jurarle lealtad y servidumbre incondicional. Tal vez fuera un rey, un señor, una causa…o una doncella. Una bella doncella que hubiera cautivado al apuesto guerrero, que lo hubiera deslumbrado con sus largos cabellos del color del fuego, su gracia y belleza arrebatándole el corazón del duro luchador y haciéndolo suyo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Él la amaría, protegería, atesoraría y desearía a cada momento del día, obligándole a arrodillarse con la esperanza de que la misteriosa mujer se dignara a concederle su deseo, que lo mirara a los ojos, inclinara su cabeza con un dedo, acercara sus labios rojos a los del caballero, y…y…

Giro, con los ojos aún llorosos, notó que junto a Pariah se encontraba Marie…soltando vapor por la cabeza, completamente roja y con una extraña y peculiar sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos parecían dar vueltas como si estuviera mareada, y entre risitas y murmullos, Marie cayó redonda de espaldas en el escenario. Giro decidió no hacerle mucho caso. Todo el mundo sabía que las niñas estaban locas.

Mientras todos a su alrededor malentendían la situación, Pariah seguía sin entender qué había hecho mal. ¿Acaso aquella reverencia tampoco servía? ¿Por qué no conseguía acertar? ¿Acaso era porque él no era un caballero? Seguramente podría pedirle a Henrietta que lo arreglara, pero no había tiempo para que la princesa lo nombrara caballero, de manera que le tocaría seguir buscando la reverencia perfecta para presentar en la corte. Ya no sabía que probar. Si no podía inclinarse como los demás, y hacerlo como los caballeros no servía, entonces… ¿qué le quedaba por probar?

Pariah estaba decidido y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Apoyando la otra rodilla en el suelo, posicionó ambos puños enfrente de él e inclinó tanto la cabeza que al final su frente acabó apoyada en el suelo del escenario. Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, demasiado impresionados por aquella tercera reverencia mientras sus cerebros trataban de asimilar lo que estaban viendo. De repente, todo fueron exclamaciones y comentarios en alta voz sobre lo que estaban viendo. Para ellos, en aquel momento, era como si todo el cuerpo de Pariah brillara como el oro iluminado por el sol, un autentico faro de luz y esperanza.

-¡Oh, por el santo fundador! ¿Acaso el jefe…?

-¿…nos está diciendo que se pone a nuestro completo servicio? ¿Qué se entregará por completo a nosotros?-exclamaban los niños, llorando a lagrima viva de la emoción. Las niñas no entendían qué era lo que veían los niños en aquella reverencia, pero hasta ellas tenían que admitir que el mensaje que Pariah parecía intentar transmitir era, cuando menos, emotivo. Uno de los niños, embargado por la emoción, había empezado a soltar espuma por la boca, sus ojos en blanco, mientras caía al suelo de la impresión.

-Un autentico líder…alguien que antepone a sus súbditos antes que a él. Un…un rey que lo da todo por su pueblo, sin pedirles que se pongan en riesgo por el…

-Es magnífico…

-Es increíble…

Todos a una, los niños y niñas empezaron a aplaudir o a arrodillarse ante Pariah, imitando su reverencia con grandes muestras de emoción, alegría e incluso fanatismo. Todos estaban conmovidos ante los grandes mensajes mudos que su gran y querido líder parecía tratar de transmitirles. Que lo iba a dar todo por ellos, que los protegería de todo mal, que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para servirles,…

-¡ESE ES NUESTRO LÍDER!

-¡TE SEGUIREMOS HASTA LA MUERTE, LIDER!

-¡OH, GRAN LÍDER!

Pariah alzó la cabeza lo bastante como para ver las risas, y escuchar los aplausos de los otros niños. ¡Si, por fin lo había conseguido! Esa era la reverencia que necesitaba, algo que le permitiera pasar desapercibido en la corte. Los otros niños y niñas parecían encontrar adecuada aquella reverencia, ya que la gran mayoría había empezado a imitarle, aunque seguía sin entender porque estaban llorando.

Tal vez aún le hiciera falta algo de práctica, pensó Pariah.

* * *

Horas más tarde:

Lejos de todo, en las mazmorras de palacio, una sombra avanzaba cubierta con una capa por los húmedos pasillos del lugar, caminando sin la ayuda de luz alguna como si supiera bien a donde iba. El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todas partes, pero a la sombra no le importaba. Sabía que no habían guardias que pudieran oírle venir porque él había tenido el acierto de encargarse de ellos previamente, ya fuera mediante argucias y mentiras…u otros métodos más violentos y sangrientos.

Tanto daba. Lo que importaba era su misión, y para cumplirla iba a necesitar de cierta ayuda externa. Ayuda que en esos momentos se disponía a reclutar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una solitaria celda, idéntica a todas las demás. Las sombras de su interior eran igual de tupidas que las demás, pero incluso con esa oscuridad la sombra pudo ver a la ocupante de la celda. Se trataba de una joven mujer de cabellos largos y verdes. Sentada contra la pared, mantenía sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y su expresión pensativa, como si la entristeciera el que se encontrara allí, o como si simplemente quisiera calentar un poco su cuerpo. Después de todo, la mazmorra estaba bastante fría, y no sería raro que aquella mujer únicamente buscara algo de calor en vez de consuelo o perdón por sus crímenes.

La mujer dirigió su mirada entonces a la figura que había ido a verla en aquella noche tan oscura. Sus ojos trataron de entrever la identidad de su misterioso visitante a pesar de la falta de luz. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar esta abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Tú eres…-dijo la mujer, sorprendida.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, si es que te interesa la posibilidad de escaparte de este agujero-le propuso la encubierta figura.

La mujer sonrió.

* * *

Aquella misma noche:

-…del vizconde, y sus hombres se encuentran ya resguardando la frontera-leyó Agnes del informe que sostenía en su mano a la princesa. Esta se encontraba sentada en su habitación mientras daba cuenta de una ligera cena mientras, a su vez, Pariah devoraba con pasión desenfrenada un muslo calcinado que, a juzgar por su tamaño, una vez debió pertenecer a una bestia enorme. Una vez hubo acabado, lamió el pulido hueso de arriba abajo, y a continuación empezó a comérselo como si tal cosa, partiéndolo con sus dientes y masticándolo entre sonoros crujidos.

-Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese lado en el futuro inmediato-comentó Henrietta, comiendo mucho más lenta y comedidamente que su familiar-. En fin, mañana es el gran día: empezamos nuestro viaje a Vindobona. ¿Queda algo más que deba saber?

-No, ese era el último, majestad.

-En ese caso, por favor, llama a alguien del servicio y que se lleve esto. Yo ya he acabado-informó la princesa, dejando su plato a un lado. Pariah, echándose a la boca los restos del alargado hueso, terminó de hacer desaparecer los restos de su cena.

Al poco tiempo, un criado entró y empezó a retirar los platos de la princesa. Se mostró lo más comedido y profesional posible, tratando en vano de alcanzar a ver ni que fuera de reojo al tan famoso y esquivo familiar de la princesa. Le había parecido verlo de reojo al entrar, pero en cuanto trató de mirar en aquella dirección este había desaparecido. De vez en cuando aparecía una silueta en su visión periférica, pero sin excepciones dicha sombra desaparecía antes de que él pudiera llegar a verla por completo. Derrotado, el criado se limitó a hacer una cortés reverencia y a abandonar la sala.

-Pariah-le llamó la princesa, reclamando su atención-, sal, necesito hablar contigo.

Pariah, al instante, hizo acto de presencia al lado de la princesa. A pesar de haber aparecido aparentemente de la nada, Henrietta no se había sorprendido nada y en su lugar había optado por acariciar los sedosos cabellos de su familiar, contemplando pensativa como este cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba ante sus afectuosas caricias.

-Pariah, necesito ir urgentemente a la Academia-le explicó Henrietta, sin dejar de acariciarlo-. Hay algo de lo que debo hablar con Louise, y no puede esperar a mañana. Necesito que me ayudes a salir del palacio sin alertar a los guardias, y que me lleves hasta la Academia lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Crees que podrás conseguirlo?

Pariah dejó de ronronear unos instantes para pensar sobre la petición de la princesa. ¿Escaparse del palacio? Fácil, sin problemas. ¿Llegar hasta la Academia, lugar que supuso se refería al sitio donde se encontró por primera vez con la pelirosa aquella…? Según recordaba, el lugar se encontraba a bastante distancia del palacio. En carroza habían tardado más de medio día, aunque había que considerar que los caballos no eran precisamente más rápidos que él, aún sin contar con el peso extra del carruaje. Si únicamente tenía que llevar a la princesa…

-Sí. Puedo-dijo simplemente Pariah, con decisión. Sonriendo, la princesa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los armarios de su estancia. Bajo la atenta mirada de Pariah, la princesa se guardó un pequeño sobre en el bolsillo de su falda, y se echó por encima de los hombros una capa oscura que ocultaba bastante su claro y elegante vestido. Cubriéndose la cabeza con una capucha, sus facciones quedaban lo bastante cubiertas como para que no se la pudiera reconocer a simple vista.

-Decidido, pues. En ese caso, Pariah, quedo a tu cargo-dijo la princesa, extendiendo una mano hacia Pariah.

Este, sin perder un instante, agarró la mano de la princesa, se puso de pie…y con un simple gesto se la cargó a la espalda, sorprendiendo a Henrietta por lo repentino de aquel gesto y por la falta de un aviso previo antes de cogerla como si nada y subírsela a caballito. Sin detenerse ni ralentizar el paso, Pariah abrió la ventana de su alcoba y se abocó por ella, agarrándose con manos y pies a la lisa pared y descendiendo cual araña por ella. La visión del lejano suelo justo enfrente de ella sorprendió a Henrietta, quien por puro instinto se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Pariah, aterrada por lo rápido que habían empezado y ante la posibilidad de caerse. Numerosos tentáculos habían salido sin que ella se diera cuenta de los costados de este y le habían rodeado las piernas y la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y evitando que la gravedad la despegara de su familiar. Sostenida de esta manera, Henrietta pudo permitirse un instante de relajación al ver descartada la posibilidad de caerse siempre y cuando Pariah no se distrajera y la dejara ir. Pariah, ajeno a las preocupaciones de la princesa, siguió su veloz descenso por la pared, reptando por ella con una facilidad que sorprendió incluso a la princesa.

-Eres increíble, Pariah-comentó la princesa con una sonrisa, emocionada al ver por primera vez y en primera persona lo que debía de ser poder moverse como su inquieto familiar-. Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que-¡EEEH!

De repente, Pariah se había despegado de la pared y había saltado en perpendicular a ella, impulsándose con sus manos y pies, en dirección a una torre cercana. Abrazada a Pariah con todas sus fuerzas, Henrietta vio como su pequeño familiar sobrevolaba el espacio entre la pared y la torre, y como se agarraba por los pelos al borde de esta, balanceándose con un único movimiento y subiéndose al tejado mediante una compleja pirueta que mareó bastante a Henrietta. Su visión se detuvo de repente cuando Pariah, aterrizando con ambos pies en el otro extremo del tejado de la torre, se impulsó desde ella hacia la ciudad, sobrepasando por mucho los muros externos del castillo a medida que, aparentemente, el arco que habían descrito empezaba a descender y caían sin control hacia el lejano suelo.

La mágica visión de la ciudad nocturna, con sus miles de luces que rivalizaban con las estrellas de la clara noche, no consiguió calmar los nervios de la princesa, quien con creciente temor vio como Pariah parecía dejarse caer hacia el suelo sin miedo ni intención alguna de ponerle remedio. El estomago de la princesa parecía ascender por su cuerpo hasta llegarle al pecho, donde su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que Henrietta casi podía oir como tronaba en sus oídos, esforzándose por hacerse oir entre las ráfagas de viento que pasaban a su alrededor y le azotaban el pelo y hacían que le lagrimearan los ojos. El miedo la dejó muda, incapaz de gritar, y la posibilidad de chocar contra el suelo la llevó a cerrar los ojos y a apretarse contra Pariah, decidida a no soltarse de su familiar y a confiar que este les salvara de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Con su visión oscurecida, Henrietta solo podía permanecer sujeta a Pariah mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos de su pequeño familiar, quien se movía con una fuerza mucho mayor a la de cualquier caballo o montura que la princesa hubiera montado antes en el pasado. Sentía como Pariah les llevaba de un lado para otro, como el viento soplaba en sus oídos y le agitaba la piel, como sus brazos empezaban a arderle del esfuerzo continuado de permanecer agarrada a Pariah, mientras este seguía moviéndose y moviéndose y…

-Princesa…-dijo Pariah, pero parecía que Henrietta no le oía-. Princesa…Princesa…

La insistencia de Pariah llevó a Henrietta a abrir un ojo, tentativa, esperando ver como el suelo finalmente les salía al encuentro y como chocaban finalmente contra él. En su lugar, lo que Henrietta vio fue el paisaje externo de los campos que rodeaban la ciudad. Sorprendida, Henrietta alzó la cabeza y comprobó, anonadada, que la ciudad quedaba ya a un kilometro de distancia.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?-preguntó la princesa, incapaz de creerse que en tan poco tiempo su familiar hubiera podido llevarles desde el lejano castillo hasta la otra punta de la ciudad. Se había imaginado en un principio que Pariah les haría ir de callejón en callejón mientras sorteaban a los guardias y otros civiles, pero…

-¿Me sueltas?-preguntó Pariah, algo molesto por su tono, y la princesa comprobó a qué se refería. Los tentáculos que la habían mantenido sujeta hacía rato ya que habían desaparecido. En esos momentos, la princesa se encontraba firmemente agarrada a la espalda de Pariah como la cría de un animal, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Pariah y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tal era la fuerza con la que se mantenía agarrada a Pariah, que de haber sido otra persona (o simplemente una persona) lo más seguro era que la hubiera estado asfixiando para entonces.

Algo avergonzada, la princesa se soltó y se colocó de pie junto a Pariah. Le dolían un poco los brazos de haber estado tan tensa y del viaje en la espalda de Pariah, pero no era un dolor que le impidiera continuar su viaje. Pariah no parecía cansado, aparentemente distraído mirando a las profundidades del bosque más cercano mientras la princesa comprobaba el estado de su vestido y de su pelo.

-Ha sido…Buen trabajo, Pariah-dijo la princesa, satisfecha hasta el momento con sus progresos. La carta seguía en su bolsillo, y la capucha había mantenido su cabello más o menos intacto. Su estomago aún seguía algo revuelto, pero no todo podían ser comodidades. Por suerte para la princesa, Pariah se encargaría de llevarla el resto del camino, porque sus rodillas aún temblaban un poco después de la agitada experiencia que acababa de vivir-. Ahora, sobre lo de llegar a la Academia…

Antes de que Henrietta hubiera podido concluir su frase, Pariah reclamó su atención. Temblando de pies a cabeza, el pequeño familiar de la princesa empezó a convulsionar y a gruñir a medida que caía de rodillas al suelo, y de ahí se colocaba a cuatro patas. Ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de la princesa, el cuerpo de Pariah empezó a cambiar y a transformarse…en algo que la princesa nunca antes había visto. Para empezar, la ropa de Pariah desapareció y en su lugar quedó un cuerpo musculoso de piel oscura, color solo roto por las marcadas venas rojas que brillaban a intervalos regulares con cada latido del corazón de Pariah. El tronco de Pariah se estiró y ensanchó, agrandándose hasta medir aproximadamente dos metros de largo, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada como la de una pantera. Las piernas de Pariah también se hicieron grandes, doblándose hasta adoptar un aspecto inhumano que recordó a la princesa a las patas de un lobo, solo que mucho más musculosas y desarrolladas, y terminadas en unas garras plateadas y curvadas que se afianzaron poderosas al suelo y marcaron profundos surcos en la dura tierra. Los hombros de Pariah parecieron estallar y agrandarse hasta volverse casi tres veces más grandes que antes, sufriendo un crecimiento similar al que experimentaron sus brazos. Estos, a diferencia del resto del cuerpo, conservaron la piel pálida de Pariah, aunque los músculos de estos brazos se volvieron mucho más marcados y grandes, tanto que cada brazo parecía más un grueso tronco que no el brazo de un simple humano, levantando el cuerpo de Pariah hasta los casi dos metros de altura por encima del suelo. Las manos de Pariah se hicieron lo bastante grandes como para agarrar a la princesa por la cintura con una sola mano, con cada dedo rematado en una garra similar a la de sus pies, aunque no tan curvadas. La cabeza de Pariah se deformó a medida que una especie de sustancia negra empezaba a expandirse desde su espalda hasta alcanzar su boca, rodeándola y tapándosela hasta cubrirle desde por debajo de la barbilla hasta su frente, oscureciendo su cara por completo. Aquella sustancia siguió apareciendo y acoplándose a la cara de Pariah hasta que, cuando por fin se detuvo, esta adquirió un aspecto ligeramente más picudo, como el yelmo de un caballero. Los blancos cabellos de Pariah habían empezado a crecer y a extenderse por el lomo de Pariah como el pelaje de un animal, cubriendo su musculoso y nuevo cuerpo hasta llegar casi a la cintura. Para mayor sorpresa de la princesa, parecía que además le había crecido una cola a Pariah, un largo apéndice delgado y sinuoso plagado de púas y rematado con un aguijón final similar a la punta de una larga lanza.

Henrietta estaba sin palabras. La transformación de Pariah…era algo que nunca antes había visto, algo que ni en sus más alocadas fantasías podría haber imaginado que su pequeño y tierno familiar pudiera hacer. Patas de lobo, garras de gato, cuerpo de pantera, cola de…algo, brazos de humano aunque infinitamente más desarrollados, cabeza de…otra cosa… Y aquel pelaje…

Henrietta estiró la mano tentativamente, acercándose con algo de temor a la extraña bestia que era ahora Pariah. En vista de que esta no se movía, decidió apoyar su mano en el poderoso lomo de Pariah, ahora situado a la altura de su pecho. A pesar de haber crecido, la pelambrera de Pariah seguía siendo tan suave como antes, y la princesa sintió como su mano se hundía en la suave alfombra que era ahora el cuerpo de Pariah hasta llegar a su espalda, la cual parecía expandirse bajo sus dedos para revelarle cuan poderosa era ahora. Su mirada recorrió el nuevo cuerpo de Pariah desde su extraña y oscura nueva cabeza, hasta la peculiar cola de Pariah, la cual él balanceaba de un lado para otro mientras las púas que la acorazaban tintineaban las unas con las otras. Parecía fuerte, parecía rápido… y parecía ser el monstruo más aterrador y mortífero de toda la faz de Halkeginia.

-Pariah…-dijo la princesa con un hilillo de voz-… ¿desde cuándo…puedes transformarte en esto?-Pariah no respondió con palabras. En su lugar, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, gesto que quedaba un tanto raro dada su nueva forma. A continuación, Pariah apoyó los codos en el suelo y colocó las patas bajo su cuerpo, como lo haría un gato domestico. Su intención estaba clara-. ¿Quieres…que monte en tu espalda?-Pariah asintió con la cabeza.

De haber sido cualquier otro animal, Henrietta tal vez se lo hubiera pensado dos veces, o tal vez ni siquiera se lo hubiera planteado para empezar. Sin embargo, dado que se trataba de su fiel y confiable familiar, Henrietta se montó a su espalda sin dudarlo ni un instante, subiéndose de un salto y saltándose cualquier clase de protocolo que le hubieran podido inculcar al respecto. No contaba con silla alguna, pero sus pies encontraron un punto al que apoyarse en los huesos de la cadera de Pariah, encontrándose extrañamente segura en aquel punto. No necesitaba riendas, ya que la pelambrera de Pariah era lo bastante larga como para que ella pudiera agarrarse con ambas mano. Cuando Pariah se puso de pie, Henrietta sintió como si cada musculo del poderoso cuerpo de Pariah fuera una mera extensión de sus piernas, sintiendo como el creciente deseo de correr a gran velocidad empezaba a nacer en su pecho, su respiración agitándose por la emoción como si fuera ella la que se disponía a correr. Era una sensación tan diferente a montar a caballo, grifo o dragón… Se sentía conectada a Pariah, ahora una bestia enfocada únicamente en la velocidad. Sentía como sus garras se afianzaban al suelo, como su cola chasqueaba cual látigo a sus espaldas, como los brazos de Pariah equilibraban su estructura mientras su cabeza parecía husmear el aire. Al cabo de un instante, se encaró en la dirección en la que quedaba la Academia, situada a muchos kilómetros de allí.

Henrietta sonrió. Se sentía más libre y salvaje de lo que jamás se había sentido en la vida. Quería…DESEABA…correr. Cada centímetro de su ser se lo pedía a gritos. Una salvaje sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la princesa.

-¡CORRE!-exclamó la princesa, sin temor a que alguien pudiera oírla.

Y Pariah corrió.

El suelo donde antes se había encontrado la pareja pareció explotar con el fuerte impulso de Pariah. La princesa se pegó al cuerpo de su familiar para evitar que tanto el impulso como el fuerte viento la descabalgaran, haciendo fuerza para evitar que su cabeza saliera disparada hacia atrás. El viento la molestaba en sus ojos debido a la gran velocidad a la que se movían, contemplando anonadada como el paisaje se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Los arboles pasaban zumbando por su lado, los campos quedaban atrás a tal velocidad que la atención de la princesa no conseguía centrarse en ninguno de ellos. La fuerza del viento obligó a la princesa a recitar un rápido conjuro para apartar el viento, y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos fue el momento en que Henrietta fue del todo consciente de la velocidad a la que iban.

Pariah se movía a una velocidad impensable. Sus fuertes patas traseras se impulsaban con tanta fuerza que más que correr parecía que estuvieran volando. Las manos de Pariah se agarraban al suelo, a los arboles, e incluso a rocas y cualquier cosa desde la que pudieran impulsarse, permitiéndoles moverse incluso por las paredes de las montañas y los barrancos. El mundo seguía moviéndose demasiado rápido como para que Henrietta pudiera ver nada claro, pero lo que sí conseguía ver era como el horizonte les salía al encuentro a gran velocidad, atravesando en cuestión de minutos parajes que les hubieran tomado horas de recorrer. Parecía que se movieran en línea recta, abandonando en seguida los caminos en pos de rutas más naturales y rápidas, rutas que a caballo jamás hubieran podido atravesar. Montañas, bosques, barrancos, valles,… Pariah se movía por ellos como una flecha, indistintamente de los obstáculos que les salieran al encuentro sin disminuir su velocidad en ningún momento.

Incapaz de seguir el ritmo del cambiante paisaje, Henrietta optó por centrarse en el cuerpo de Pariah. Los brazos y patas de Pariah se desdibujaban a causa de la gran velocidad a la que se movían, mientras que el cuerpo y cabeza de Pariah permanecían inmóviles a excepción del ligero vaivén al cual se movían, arriba y abajo, al cual Henrietta se acostumbró sin problemas. Sorprendida, Henrietta comprobó que los mismos tentáculos que la habían sujetado en su escape del castillo parecían mantener sus pies sujetos a la cadera de Pariah, mientras que los finos cabellos de su familiar rodeaban sus brazos hasta el codo, permitiéndole moverlos sin soltarla en ningún momento. A pesar de la velocidad a la que se movían, Henrietta se sentía a salvo en la espalda de Pariah. Era como cuando Wales solía rodearla con el brazo cuando era más joven, momentos en los cuales se sentía como si ningún mal pudiera alcanzarla, como si aquel fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo. Inconscientemente, Henrietta apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Pariah, sintiendo contra su mejilla el movimiento de los músculos de Pariah a través de su suave pelaje, semejante a un suave colchón tan cálido que, por un instante, Henrietta sintió que podría quedarse dormida allí mismo, en aquella posición tan poco ortodoxa. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y su mente empezó a distraerse mientras sus ojos veían pasar distraídos el cambiante paisaje que les rodeaba…

De golpe y porrazo, Pariah se detuvo. La princesa abrió los ojos, sorprendida ya que se había acostumbrado tanto al veloz movimiento de Pariah, que cuando pararon se sintió momentáneamente descolocada. Una vez enfocada su vista, comprobó que se encontraban en los terrenos de la Academia, dentro de sus murallas. Habían llegado a la Academia en poco más de quince minutos, mucho más rápido de lo que la princesa había calculado que iban a llegar.

-…in…increíble-consiguió decir la princesa, girándose a su familiar y enterrando al cara en su pelaje mientras le abrazaba el cuerpo con ambos brazos-. ¡Increíble, increíble! ¡Eres increíble, Pariah!-dijo la princesa, su voz amortiguada por la gruesa capa de pelaje de Pariah. Si bien su rostro no lo demostraba, Pariah se sentía muy complacido por los halagos de la princesa-. Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar a Louise. Lo primero será mirar en su habitación, que esta…-murmuró la princesa, buscando con la mirada la torre de las habitaciones femeninas-. ¡Allí!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Henrietta, Pariah llegó en pocos saltos hasta la torre mencionada por la princesa, a la cual se agarró con sus garras y empezó a trepar. Los tentáculos de Pariah mantenían sujeta a Henrietta, de manera que apenas necesitó hacer fuerza para compensar la gravedad que tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Había aprendido de su experiencia pasada que Pariah parecía adaptarse a cualquier situación imaginable, incluso con ella como pasajera, de manera que no necesitaba preocuparse de caerse y únicamente de guiarle hacia donde quería que él la llevara.

A pesar de su enorme tamaño, Pariah consiguió ascender por la torre sigilosamente, sin alertar a los ocupantes de las habitaciones por las cuales pasaban cercanas a medida que iban escalando el edificio. Rápidamente, Henrietta localizó la ventana que correspondía con la habitación de su querida amiga Louise, más que nada porque podía oir los gritos de su amiga y la voz de su familiar, el soldado Saito.

-Vale, aquí es-indicó Henrietta a Pariah-. Entraré yo sola. Te haré una señal cuando esté lista para irme. Entre tanto, eres libre de explorar los terrenos, si te apetece, pero procura no llamar la atención.

Asintiendo, Pariah torció una de sus gigantescas manos, y permitió que Henrietta se pusiera de pie sobre ella. Con delicadeza, la izó hasta llegar al alféizar de la ventana, la cual Henrietta abrió con magia antes de adentrarse de un salto en la habitación.

Habiendo llevado a la princesa a su destino, Pariah quedaba libre para ir a donde quisiera hasta que le llamaran. Así pues, sin revertir a su forma anterior, saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizó con sus cuatro patas en el suelo, varios pisos más abajo, pero sin hacer ningún ruido ni perturbar el terreno donde se posó. Una simple racha de viento fue la única prueba de su aterrizaje, pero al no haber provocado ruido alguno nadie se percató de ello. Como explorar aquel lugar no le interesaba demasiado, Pariah optó por permanecer a la espera bajo la ventana, sentado como un animal en el suelo mientras miraba expectante a la ventana por donde había entrado la princesa. Se sentía algo extraño con aquel nuevo aspecto, pero parecía que a la princesa le había gustado bastante, y había conseguido llegar a aquel lugar mucho antes de lo esperado. Aquella transformación había sido algo salido de su instinto, un intento de copiar varias características que había visto y adquirido de presas del pasado, y para ser su primer intento la verdad era que Pariah estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Su cola acorazada serpenteaba distraídamente por el prado, segando inconscientemente la hierba a cada pasada de su mortífero apéndice, mientras permanecía atento a la señal de la princesa.

De repente, Pariah captó algo, algo que no era humano. Sentía la presencia de algo bastante voluminoso acercándose a su posición, algo que desprendía un peculiar olor que Pariah no identificaba con ninguna presa a la que hubiera dado caza en el pasado. Incapaz de saber si se trataba de un enemigo o no, Pariah optó por permanecer alerta y esperó a que aquel ser hiciera acto de presencia, decidido a determinar sus intenciones tan pronto este se mostrara. Volando por el cielo, apareció el ser que había localizado a Pariah.

Se trataba de un dragón azul, el mismo dragón que Pariah recordaba haber visto volar en su última visita a aquel lugar. El gigantesco animal volaba grácilmente por los cielos, silencioso a pesar de su gran envergadura, pero a pesar de ello Pariah lo había conseguido localizar sin demasiadas complicaciones. A juzgar por lo que Pariah sentía, aquel ser también había conseguido localizarle a él tan pronto llegó a aquel lugar. Debían de tratarse sus dominios, su territorio de caza, y seguramente se disponía a echar a Pariah de allí bajo amenaza de comérselo. Lo que aquel ser no sabía, pensaba Pariah, era que él también era un depredador, un ser muy y muy fuerte, y llegado el caso no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la comida de nadie. El dragón contaba con la ventaja del vuelo, pero Pariah podía suplir aquella diferencia con facilidad. En su mente veía cada predecible resultado del posible enfrentamiento entre los dos, y los pronósticos eran siempre los mismos: él, devorando al dragón, y luego reclamando aquel territorio y todas sus presas como suyas.

Algo más ruidoso que Pariah, el dragón aterrizó a varios metros de donde se encontraba él. Ambos gigantes se observaron en silencio durante unos instantes, estudiándose y valorando el grado de peligrosidad que representaba el otro. El dragón desplegó sus alas, extendiéndolas cuan largas eran, y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras en un intento de parecer más grande e intimidante. Pariah, lejos de sentirse intimidado, se levantó de su sitio y se encaró al dragón, alzando la cola llena de pinchos para mostrarla al dragón, mientras la oscuridad de su rostro parecía dividirse para mostrar una fila doble de afilados colmillos que brillaban como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Ninguno de los dos retrocedió ante la presencia del otro. El dragón, en vista de que Pariah no se amedrentaba, optó por volver a colocarse a cuatro patas y plegó las alas, avanzando cauteloso hacia Pariah. Este, escondiendo de nuevo los dientes, avanzó también hacia el dragón, ambos tensos y atentos a cualquier movimiento brusco del otro. Poco a poco, ambos redujeron la distancia entre ellos hasta que se tuvieron el uno frente al otro, la cabeza negra y pulida de Pariah reflejándose en los enormes ojos verdosos del dragón, mientras este veía su deformado reflejo en el rostro inexistente de aquella cosa. Como ninguno de los dos atacó, optaron por olerse para tratar de reconocer la presencia del otro. El dragón, algo más alto que Pariah, olisqueó la cara de Pariah y empezó a recorrer su peludo lomo, mientras Pariah le olisqueaba el largo cuello hasta llegar al poderoso hombro.

La curiosidad de ambos superó a la prudencia y la desconfianza, ambos estudiándose ya no como posibles rivales, sino como seres que nunca antes habían visto a alguien como el otro y que deseaban saber qué era aquello que se encontraba frente a ellos. El dragón y Pariah dieron vueltas, estudiándose y oliéndose a medida que aprendían cada vez más el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos atacó, ambos entendiendo por el comportamiento del otro que ninguno buscaba pelea. El dragón parecía fascinado con Pariah, acercándose tanto a él que en varias ocasiones apoyó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Pariah, mientras olisqueaba su aroma o acariciaba su pelaje. Pariah, deseoso de saber más de aquel dragón, optó por no comérselo y hacer lo mismo que él, oliéndolo y comprobando que, curiosamente, los olores del dragón le proporcionaban una gran cantidad de información de aquel ser. Supo, para empezar, que se trataba de una hembra joven y bien desarrollada, una dragona sana en edad fértil y que no parecía recelar de su presencia en sus dominios, los cuales identificó como suyos por el aroma en el aire que rodeaba la Academia. El aroma de la dragona olía para Pariah como a bosque, a sangre de las presas cazadas y a un fuerte olor animal que Pariah rápidamente identificó como el olor a bestia, seguramente a dragón. También pudo notar, ligeramente, el olor a humano, un olor similar al de la princesa que seguramente correspondía a la joven que, aquel día, montó a lomos del dragón mientras volaban por los cielos. En definitiva, se trataba de un familiar como él, no un ser salvaje, de manera que Pariah no encontró razones para luchar contra ella más que el deseo de devorarla, aunque por el momento Pariah no se sentía con ganas de cazar.

Pariah, inmerso como estaba en oler las alas de la dragona, no se percató de que esta se había colocado a sus espaldas hasta que sintió un tirón en la cola. Girándose, vio que la dragona le había mordido en la cola y había tirado de ella, muy para su sorpresa y alarma. Creyendo que se trataba de un ataque, Pariah se giró rápidamente y le mostró los colmillos, agazapado y listo para tirársele al cuello de ser necesario. Lejos de mostrarse intimidante, la dragona se limitó a agazaparse como él, agitando la cola de un lado para otro. Su extraño comportamiento sorprendió a Pariah. No parecía que intentara atacar, y entonces… ¿Qué pretendía? Su pregunta se vio contestada cuando la dragona dio un salto hacia él, moviéndose de un lado para otro como si pretendiera rodearlo. Pariah no entendía qué se proponía aquella dragona, pero si lo que pretendía era matarlo entonces no parecía estar siguiendo una estrategia muy acertada, optando por no volar y mantenerse siempre al alcance de Pariah y de sus dientes. Pariah no captó por el olor tensión alguna en la dragona, de manera que su creencia de que la dragona buscaba cazarlo poco a poco fue desapareciendo…y retornó cuando la dragona volvió a morderle la cola.

Molesto, Pariah volvió a girarse y encaró a la dragona. No parecía que pretendiera cazarlo, pero los tirones en la cola estaban empezando a mosquearle bastante, de manera que decidió hacérselo pagar con la misma moneda. Agazapado, Pariah estudió los movimientos de la dragona hasta que, de un salto, se abalanzó sobre ella y le saltó por encima, alcanzando su cola y mordiéndosela. Las escamas de la dragona le impidieron alcanzar la carne de esta antes de que, con un fuerte movimiento de cola, la dragona consiguiera soltarse, girándose ella como lo había estado haciendo Pariah para encararse a él, y rugirle con el grito más extraño que Pariah jamás hubiera oído.

-¡Kyuuu~!-exclamó la dragona con una voz más aguda de la que Pariah se había esperado. No era intimidante para nada, aunque la verdad era que la dragona tampoco parecía muy molesta por el mordisco. Al contrario, volvió a posicionarse en aquella posición de antes, agazapada como un gato, mientras saltaba de un lado para otro tratando de atrapar la cola de Pariah. Seguía sin entender el objetivo de la dragona, pero Pariah estaba decidido a no permitirle que le volviera a morder la cola. Si esa dragona quería guerra, la iba a tener.

De esta manera, la dragona y Pariah empezaron a recorrer los terrenos de la Academia, persiguiéndose de un lado para otro tratando de atrapar la cola del otro mientras defendían la suya. Las dos grandes bestias se movían animadas por los vacios jardines, saltando de aquí para allá mientras batallaban por superar las defensas del rival y capturar la cola enemiga. La dragona era bastante ágil para su enorme tamaño, lo bastante como para que a Pariah le estuviera costando bastante, y más con su nueva forma, conseguir la ventaja en aquel peculiar enfrentamiento. En un momento dado, la dragona llegó incluso a abalanzarse sobre Pariah para intentar inmovilizarlo con sus patas delanteras, mordiendo a Pariah en el lomo pero sin demasiada fuerza, como si no le interesara dañarlo de verdad. Aunque confuso por el comportamiento de la dragona, Pariah aceptó el desafío y respondió agitándose hasta liberarse para, haciendo uso de su mayor velocidad en tierra, saltar después encima de la dragona y morderle en la base del cuello con sus dientes, haciendo aparecer una gigantesca boca donde antes había habido una superficie pulida y lisa. No apretó, mas esperaba que el mensaje estuviera claro: él ganaba. Si decidía apretar, o torcer la cabeza, la dragona acabaría con el espinazo partido, y ese sería su final. Lejos de rendirse, la dragona se limitó a agitarse hasta que, gracias a su largo cuello, consiguió morder a Pariah en una pata, una vez más sin apretar tanto como para hacer sangre.

Si bien no entendía qué se proponía la dragona, la verdad era que Pariah se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Hacía mucho que no tenía a alguien lo bastante fuerte como para jugar con tanta intensidad, y era agradable poder batallar contra alguien tan fuerte como un dragón sin preocuparse por si le hacía daño o no. Además, el reto de capturar la cola ajena era bastante interesante y novedoso, siendo un juego al que Pariah nunca antes había… Un momento, ¿un juego? ¿Eso es lo que aquello era, un juego? ¿La dragona…quería jugar con él? Pariah tenía poca experiencia con dragones, pero si debía juzgar la edad de la dragona por su olor, entonces debía de ser relativamente joven, lo cual podía explicar sus ansias por jugar. Estaba claro que no veía a Pariah como un enemigo, o de lo contrario su mordisco anterior le habría arrancado un buen pedazo de espalda en vez de dejarle simplemente una marca en la piel. Así pues, en vista de que lo único que buscaba la dragona era jugar, Pariah optó por hacer lo mismo. No iba a parar un juego tan divertido como aquel solo por la posibilidad de dar caza a un dragón, aunque de haberle atacado este antes la historia hubiera sido muy distinta.

Pariah y la dragona siguieron jugando durante un buen rato. En vez de centrarse solo en la cola, ambos empezaron a jugar a pelearse mediante empujones, mordiscos y varios revolcones en los que cada uno de ellos trató de inmovilizar al otro en el suelo el mayor tiempo posible. Pariah, a pesar de toda su fuerza, se encontró con un buen adversario en aquella dragona, ya que si bien no estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo que habría podido hacer, la verdad era que la dragona tampoco era precisamente fácil de vencer. En más de una ocasión, Pariah se encontró tendido en el suelo, con la zarpa de la dragona apoyada en su cabeza mientras esta le mordía la nuca. A modo de respuesta, Pariah hacia lo mismo con la dragona, manteniéndola firme en el suelo a pesar de sus patas más cortas y de su ligeramente menor tamaño. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Pariah se lo estaba pasando muy bien con aquel extraño ser, ya que no todos los días uno conocía a una compañera de juegos tan competente como aquella.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto, Pariah percibió de repente la llamada de Henrietta. A medio camino de saltarle encima a la dragona, Pariah alzó la cabeza tratando de localizar la señal de la princesa. Según sus sentidos e instinto, la princesa había descendido por la ventana hasta llegar al suelo, donde se encontraba esperándole. Había llegado la hora de partir.

La dragona debió de percibir la situación, ya que se acercó a Pariah sin intención de atacarle de nuevo ni de seguir jugando. Su pequeño y lastimero gemido le indicó que no estaba muy contenta con su partida, aunque tampoco hizo nada por impedirlo. Si bien se tenía que ir, Pariah se decidió a volver allí en otra ocasión para volver a jugar con la dragona, aunque para ello necesitara el permiso de la princesa o tuviera que llevar alguna escolta. Acariciando su cabeza contra la de la dragona, se despidió de su recién adquirida amiga, ambos ronroneando por las caricias del otro. Con un lengüetazo final en el morro de Pariah, la dragona abrió las alas y alzó el vuelo. Pariah la observó ascender hasta que finalmente su camino la llevó más allá de los muros de la Academia, lejos de su campo de visión.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Henrietta vio aparecer rodeando la torre a Pariah. Se había preocupado un poco al no verlo aparecer en seguida, pero como tampoco había tardado demasiado no le preguntó dónde estaba. Había hecho aquello para lo que había ido, y si bien lo había hecho mucho antes de lo previsto, lo mejor sería volver antes de que nadie pudiera sospechar que se había ido. Así pues, montando una vez más a lomos de Pariah, Henrietta y él partieron velozmente de regreso a la capital.

...

Casi una hora después de que se hubieran ido, Henrietta y Pariah volvieron finalmente a la alcoba de la princesa. En vez de transformarse en seguida nada más llegar al límite de la ciudad, Pariah había optado por permanecer en aquella extraña forma hasta llegar al palacio, moviéndose con inusitado silencio por los callejones de la ciudad. Los pocos transeúntes con los que se encontraron nunca llegaban a atisbar por completo la figura de Pariah, únicamente capaces de sentir una rápida ráfaga de viento y, con mucha suerte, ver muy de refilón una sombra que en seguida se perdía en la lejanía. Después, había sorteado los muros aprovechando un despiste por parte de los guardias, que a pesar de permanecer atentos en todo momento no fueron capaces de ver pasar a Pariah, muy sigiloso para su gran tamaño.

Tras escalar los muros, Pariah y Henrietta entraron por la ventana sin que nadie les viera llegar. Mientras Henrietta se quitaba la capa y la devolvía al armario, Pariah empezó a revertir a su forma anterior, encogiéndose a medida que su aspecto volvía a ser la del joven niño que la princesa conoció hacia ya bastantes semanas. Para cuando la princesa terminó, Pariah volvía a ser el de antes.

-Bueno, diría que misión cumplida, ¿eh, Pariah?-dijo sonriente la princesa, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño familiar. Había sido una noche bastante interesante, y se alegraba de haber confiado en Pariah para que la ayudara con aquel encargo-. Ahora, a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo, y será mejor que descanses después de correr tanto.

Asintiendo, Pariah se subió de un salto a la cama de la princesa mientras esta se despojaba de su vestido y se ponía su camisón. Mientras la princesa se cambiaba, Pariah se limitó a permanecer tendido en la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de su colchón y de lo mullidas que eran las almohadas. Finalmente, la princesa apagó las luces y se metió en la cama con él, abrazándolo por detrás contra su cuerpo como si de un peluche se tratara.

-Buenas noches, Pariah-dijo la princesa, besando la cabeza de Pariah. Poco a poco, Henrietta empezó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño la embargaba cada vez más, hasta que justo antes de oscurecer finalmente su mirada, algo extraño captó su atención-…Pariah-dijo Henrietta, fijándose entonces en la nuca de Pariah-…¿Por qué tienes marcas de mordiscos en el cuello?

-…amigos…-dijo Pariah con los ojos cerrados, durmiéndose plácidamente en brazos de la princesa. Esta no acabó de entender a qué se refería Pariah, ni porque iba ningún amigo suyo a morderle en el cuello.

" _Debo de haberme hecho más mayor de lo que pensaba…"_ pensó la princesa _"…, porque no entiendo los juegos de los niños de hoy en día"._

Sonriendo algo extrañada, Henrietta finalmente se durmió.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la Academia:

Otra joven se preparaba, en esos precisos instantes, para irse a dormir. Su largo camisón azulado ocultaba su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, haciendo juego con sus cabellos cortos y azules como sus ojos mientras a su lado una joven algo mayor y por mucho más alegre y animada tarareaba una cancioncilla con expresión de júbilo y dicha. Sentada en la cama que ambas compartían, esta joven de cabellos largos e igualmente azulados balanceaba sus piernas desnudas al son de su canción, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras proseguía con su cantar.

-…muy animada-dijo con voz suave y comedida la joven del camisón, contemplando con ojos impasibles a su exaltada compañera.

-¡Estoy muy contenta!-exclamó su amiga, mucho más ruidosa.

-… ¿algo bueno?-preguntó la joven mientras dejaba sus gafas a un lado y se metía en la cama. Su compañera, de un brinco, se apresuró a unirse a ella bajo las sabanas.

-¡Mucho!-dijo la joven, tocando con su mano la zona de su nuca. Una pálida y reciente marca de mordisco se podía ver en ella-. ¡He hecho un nuevo amigo!

* * *

Al día siguiente, la comitiva de la princesa inició el largo viaje hacia la capital de Germania.

El viaje duraría en total tres días, haciendo escala al segundo día en la población de Wuppartel, cerca de la frontera entre Germania y Tristain; y desde allí viajarían directamente hasta Vindobona. En su ausencia, la dirección del reino recaería sobre el cardenal Mazarin y su madre, la reina (aunque dado su estado emocional, lo más seguro era que todo acabara recayendo sobre el cardenal), y la seguridad del reino pasaría a ser responsabilidad del segundo del vizconde Wardes, quien se encontraba a cargo de la tarea de asistir a Louise en su importantísima misión. Con ella viajarían Pariah camuflado como su criada personal, Agnes y sus mosqueteras, y un par de nobles más cuya presencia en semejante evento político era imprescindible.

Como era de esperar, una gran multitud se agolpó en las calles de la ciudad para despedir a la princesa, muchos de ellos conocedores del sacrificio que su princesa se disponía a hacer por ellos. La noticia oficial era que la princesa iba a contraer nupcias con el emperador Albrecht III de Germania, aunque todo el mundo sabía que aquel movimiento político no era más que un intento de la princesa por consolidar una alianza frente a la amenaza de Reconquista. Aún así, nadie podía hacer nada por ayudar a la princesa, de manera que lo único que pudieron hacer fue despedir a la princesa mientras veían como esta les sonreía desde la carroza. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, aunque todos tenían los mismos pensamientos en mente.

El viaje por Tristain avanzó sin muchos problemas ni nada remarcable que destacar. Pariah se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla durante todo el viaje mientras, a su lado, Henrietta procuraba mentalizarse para su llegada a Germania. A pesar de ser la princesa, y de haber sido ella quien aceptara aquel plan, no podía evitar sentirse como una res a la que llevaran a la feria para venderla. No sabía mucho del emperador Albrecht, solo conocía los rumores y las habladurías de la corte. Aún así, la imagen que ella tenía de él no era favorable precisamente: un hombre mayor que ella, mujeriego por lo que sabía, a quien les gustaba la guerra y que no tenía reparos en combatir a pesar de tener pocas posibilidades de vencer. Era todo lo contrario que ella, y una vez se casara ella le pertenecería. Tristain se convertiría en territorio de Germania, y muchas cosas cambiarían, si bien eso siempre era preferible a ser aniquilados por los rebeldes de Reconquista. Henrietta trataba una y otra vez de convencerse de que aquello era la decisión correcta, pero…

Tras dos días de viaje, finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Wuppartel. Debido a su posición cerca de la frontera, se trataba de una ciudad fuertemente defendida y muy militarizada, con un sistema de murallas de anillos que atravesaban la ciudad, cada anillo situado más arriba que el anterior. Las casas eran pequeñas, aunque los tejados parecían haber sido construidos con fuerte pizarra, como si las hubieran construido con el objetivo en mente de que pudieran resistir el ataque de flechas incendiarias. Un profundo foso rodeaba el anillo externo, fuertemente custodiado por un pequeño pelotón de soldados que, al ver pasar la carroza de la princesa, se colocaron firmes para recibirla. Henrietta contemplaba aquel lugar con aire resignado. Verdaderamente eran muy diferentes a ellos, si bien dentro de poco aquellos hombres y mujeres serían también su pueblo. No sabía cómo se iba a acostumbrar a vivir en un lugar como aquel, siguiendo unas costumbres tan…barbáricas, según su opinión, pero no había nada que hacer. Había tomado una decisión, y no pensaba echarse atrás.

La comitiva de la princesa fue alojada en la fortaleza del gobernador de la ciudad. Situada en la ciudadela del centro de la ciudad, representaba un bastión inexpugnable desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Los altos muros y la fuerte presencia de los soldados hicieron que Henrietta se sintiera como una prisionera en el interior de aquel edificio, si bien debía admitir que la seguridad era excelente. No se imaginaba a nadie entrando en aquel lugar con facilidad…a nadie normal, por lo menos. Tal vez Pariah pudiera, pero por suerte él estaba de su lado. Si, más que los muros o los soldados, lo que hacía sentirse segura a Henrietta era la presencia de Pariah a su lado. Agnes y sus mosqueteras contribuían en gran medida a que la princesa se sintiera a salvo, aparte que su presencia allí mejoraba el ánimo de Henrietta al poder ver algo familiar entre tanta novedad. Pero nada se podía comparar a su pequeño y fiel familiar, el joven niño de cabellos plateados que parecía observarlo todo con gran curiosidad, para nada intimidado por el regio y brutal estilo de los germanos.

El gobernador invitó a la princesa y al resto de nobles que la acompañaban a su mesa para que cenaran con él y su esposa. El gobernador tenía pinta de, en el pasado, haber sido un poderoso guerrero, ya que a pesar de sus cabellos encanecidos y sus muchas arrugas, el hombre aún conservaba un cuerpo que más parecía una montaña de músculos que un cuerpo normal. Sacándole una cabeza al hombre más alto que la princesa hubiera visto antes, parecía un hombre de carcajada fácil y estridente, de modales algo laxos y con una voz profunda y poderosa. A pesar de su actitud relajada y extrovertida, no permitió que Pariah acompañara a la princesa en la mesa dado su estatus de familiar, muy para descontento de la princesa quien tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no responderle al gobernador. La mujer de este, más tranquila, apenas dijo nada durante toda la comida, optando por comer en silencio mientras su marido explicaba a gritos las batallas del pasado y reclamaba a sus criados que le rellenaran la jarra cada dos por tres.

Una vez acabada la cena, la princesa se excusó rápidamente y regresó a su alcoba antes de que el gobernador pudiera desearle buenas noches siquiera. Estaba tan enfadada e indignada… ¿de verdad que aquel hombre era un noble? ¿Así era como eran los nobles de Germania? Más bien parecía un mercenario al que hubieran puesto al mando tras asesinar al anterior gobernador. Por las historias que les explicó aquel hombre, tal vez su teoría no fuera tan desencaminada como creía.

Sintiendo el malestar de la princesa, Agnes llevó a Pariah con ella para que juntas pudieran disfrutar de un momento de distensión acariciándolo. Henrietta sentía como su enfado y tensión iban desapareciendo a medida que acariciaba a Pariah, contemplando cómo se revolvía en su regazo y como ronroneaba a medida que le rascaba bajo la barbilla y tras las orejas. No podía seguir enfadada al ver una expresión tan placida como la de Pariah cuando recibía los mimos de la princesa y Agnes, y al final pudo suspirar aliviada mientras su cuerpo entero se relajaba por fin. Acababa de llegar, y ya se sentía muy cansada. Vivir allí iba a ser un reto mayor de lo que se había podido imaginar en un principio.

Una hora más tarde, la princesa dormía plácidamente en su cama. Agnes hacía rato que se había ido a supervisar a sus mosqueteras, todas situadas en guardia para proteger la habitación de la princesa. Mientras tanto, Pariah había aprovechado la ocasión para escabullirse y rondar a sus anchas por la fortaleza, explorando cada rincón a la vez que se mantenía alejado de la vista del resto de sus ocupantes.

El lugar no era para nada como el castillo de la princesa. Sus largos pasillos no eran tan largos ni sus techos tan altos, y en vez de cuadros y jarrones con flores estos estaban adornados con armaduras, retratos de nobles del pasado, y pedestales en los que se exhibían armas de aspecto antiguo. Numerosos trofeos de caza se podían ver por doquier, desde simples cabezas de cabra o jabalí hasta lobos, osos y dragones disecados que permanecían inmóviles en sus pedestales mientras posaban como si se dispusieran a atacar. La presencia de soldados en las inmediaciones era considerablemente mayor a la de los soldados de palacio, si bien esto no representó un impedimento para el hábil familiar, que reptando por el techo permaneció oculto en todo momento.

Sus andanzas le llevaron hasta un alto cuadro de cuerpo completo en el que se podía ver al gobernador posando orgulloso junto a su esposa, mucho más calmada y discreta que su gigantesco marido. Parecía haber sido pintado hacía ya algunos años, ya que el pelo del gobernador no presentaba tantas canas y la mujer de este…bueno, la verdad era que ella apenas había cambiado. A Pariah no le llamó especialmente la atención, y a punto estuvo de alejarse del cuadro, cuando de repente sintió algo inesperado. Una corriente de aire…muy tenue y débil, pero que indudablemente estaba allí. Su origen…el cuadro. Acercándose al marco dorado del cuadro, Pariah notó que había un pequeño espacio detrás, y tras levantar sin mucho esfuerzo el enorme cuadro descubrió que tras este había una discreta puerta oculta. La curiosidad dominó a Pariah, que sin pensárselo mucho se encontró atravesando aquella puerta.

Pariah entró en un largo y estrecho pasillo pobremente iluminado. Las paredes se apretujaban la una con la otra, dejándole muy poco espacio a quien quisiera caminar por allí, pero que apenas afectó a Pariah y a su pequeño cuerpo. Arrugando la nariz por la cantidad de polvo presente, Pariah empezó a avanzar por el pasillo mientras procuraba mantenerse atento a cualquier pequeño detalle que le revelara la utilidad de aquel pasadizo oculto. El camino le llevó por bifurcaciones y escaleras, siempre recorriendo los mismos espacios oscurecidos, muy para desanimo y aburrimiento de Pariah. No parecía haber nada allí que le llamara la atención, solo sombras que apenas afectaban a la visión nocturna de Pariah y grandes cantidades de polvo que taponaban su olfato. En un momento dado, Pariah encontró un esqueleto con una daga clavada en una de sus cuencas, pero el descubrimiento apenas animó a Pariah, que rápidamente siguió su camino sin dedicarle al esqueleto más que un rápido vistazo.

De pronto, frente a él, Pariah vio un pequeño rayo de luz. Animado de repente ante la posibilidad de descubrir algo nuevo, Pariah aceleró hasta alcanzar aquel minúsculo punto de luz. Se trataba de un pequeño agujero en el suelo por el que se filtraba la luz, iluminando el pasadizo en el que se encontraba Pariah como si se tratara de un luminoso punzón. A través del agujero, además, Pariah captó una serie de sonidos que le llamaron enormemente la atención. Gritos, gemidos, exclamaciones de dolor,… ¿Tal vez alguien estuviera luchando? Decidido a saciar su curiosidad, Pariah miró por el agujero.

Se trataba, por su aspecto, de una habitación, similar a la alcoba de la princesa en el castillo. En su rango de visión quedaba una gigantesca cama doble rodeada por numerosas alfombras de múltiples animales, mientras que encima de la cama se encontraban las dos personas que, según creía Pariah, se encontraban luchando en aquellos instantes.

-¡Sufre, desgraciado!-exclamó una de las dos personas, una mujer que Pariah identificó como la mujer del cuadro. A diferencia de en el cuadro, en el que portaba un elegante vestido y una capa de piel, en esos instantes parecía vestir un traje de cuero negro que dejaba una gran cantidad de piel al descubierto. En su mano se encontraba una fusta para caballos, fusta con la que golpeaba una y otra vez el trasero de la otra persona-. ¿Te gusta esto, maldito chucho?

-¡Mmmm…hmmmmm!-gimió la otra persona, quien por su voluminoso tamaño debía de ser el gobernador, aunque la máscara de cuero que ocupaba su cabeza y la mordaza que le impedía hablar le dificultaban a Pariah la tarea de identificarlo. A parte de esa mascara, aquel hombre no parecía portar más ropa que las cuerdas que mantenían sus brazos atados a la espalda, situado de rodillas en la cama con el trasero levantado. Cada vez que la mujer le azotaba, el hombre parecía retorcerse y gemir con más fuerza.

-¡Eres basura, patética excusa de hombre!-decía la mujer sonriendo. Pariah no entendía porque le decía aquellas cosas y lo golpeaba, pero algo muy malo debía de haber hecho aquel tipo para recibir semejante castigo-. ¿Creías que no me fijaba en como mirabas a la princesa? ¿Acaso te puso caliente verla sentada en tu mesa? ¡Veo que has olvidado quien es tu ama, sucia escoria!- Un nuevo azote impactó contra la enrojecida nalga del hombre, que se retorció mientras un nuevo gemido escapaba a través de la mordaza.

La mención a la princesa llamó la atención de Pariah. ¿Aquel tipo había estado mirando a la princesa? ¿Por eso le estaba pegando la mujer? Pariah estaba…notablemente confundido. Decidió seguir adelante mientras trataba de ignorar los cada vez más distantes gemidos.

Su camino por los pasillos y recovecos de la fortaleza parecía no aportar a Pariah nada nuevo o interesante que contemplar. Por las rendijas y huecos en las paredes oía a las criadas hablar entre susurros sobre los nobles del lugar, comentando entre risas algo sobre "atributos masculinos que no estaban a la altura de su nobleza", para mayor confusión de Pariah. Vio a escondidas a parejas que, inadvertidas de su presencia, parecían intentar devorarse entre ellos a besos, en una exhibición tan apasionada de lujuria que Pariah casi podía oler el deseo en el aire. Espió a nobles que se reunían a escondidas, hablando entre ellos y pactando tratos entre sonrisas afiladas y montones de monedas. Contempló como los criados y demás miembros del servicio se esforzaban por terminar sus tareas a tiempo, todos deseosos de poder ir a sus habitaciones y dormir un poco para así volver a empezar todo de nuevo al día siguiente. Varios de estos criados, mirando a su alrededor como si buscaran a alguien con la mirada, se escondían cubiertos y otros pequeños objetos en sus mangas y bolsillos, dejando a un confundido Pariah preguntándose quién querría guardarse una cuchara en la manga.

Nada en aquel lugar tenía sentido. Esas personas eran muy, muy raras.

Finalmente, Pariah se deslizó de regreso a la alcoba de la princesa. Siguiendo su instinto, Pariah encontró un pasadizo que lo llevó directamente a la habitación de la princesa…y a descubrir a un tipo que parecía estar espiándola mientras dormía. Al girar la esquina del pasadizo, Pariah se encontró con una sombra ataviada con oscuros ropajes que parecía examinar por una rendija a Henrietta mientras dormía. Pariah no sabía cuales podían ser las intenciones de aquella figura, pero la daga que sostenía en sus manos le llevó a sospechar que no podían ser demasiado amistosas. Así pues, Pariah empezó a reptar por el techo hasta situarse encima de la inadvertida sombra, esperó a comprobar si esta se decidía a entrar o no, y en cuanto hizo el gesto de adentrarse en la habitación de Henrietta…

Unos instantes después, Pariah se deslizaba por entre las sabanas hasta posicionarse junto a Henrietta. Los movimientos del pequeño familiar despertaron a la princesa, que con ojos somnolientos enfocó a Pariah y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

-Pariah…-dijo la princesa en voz baja-… ¿a dónde habías ido?

-…a explorar.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Henrietta, para luego bostezar-. ¿Y has descubierto algo interesante?

-…son muy raros…, aunque deliciosos.

Henrietta estaba demasiado dormida como para molestarse siquiera en tratar de entender lo que Pariah le decía. Asintiendo ligeramente, Henrietta abrazó a Pariah como si de una almohada se tratara y se volvió a dormir con su cabeza apoyada en la de Pariah. Este, relamiéndose los labios manchados de sangre, también optó por dormir.

* * *

Horas antes, en el país flotante de Albión:

-¿…amarlo como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?-preguntó el príncipe Wales a Louise. A petición del vizconde Wardes, el príncipe había aceptado oficiar su boda con la joven Vallière antes de su viaje de regreso a Tristain. La boda en si había avanzado lo más tranquila y pacíficamente posible, con algunos de los aliados del príncipe como únicos invitados a la boda. Poco podía imaginarse nadie que, oculto entre las sombras, un hombre de aviesas intenciones mantenía prisionera la voluntad de Louise.

Víctima de la magia del anillo del espíritu del lago, Louise era incapaz de manejar su propio cuerpo, obligada a presenciar impotente como la manejaban como a un títere y la obligaban a casarse con Wardes, quien había resultado ser un traidor de Reconquista. Sus labios empezaron a decir titubeantes las palabras que, a ojos del santo fundador, la unirían en matrimonio a aquel horrible hombre.

" _Por favor…que alguien me ayude…"_ suplicó Louise, aun a sabiendas de que nadie podía oírla. _"Por favor… ¡Ayuda!"._

-¡Louise!-exclamó alguien de repente, desde la entrada de la capilla. Todos se giraron para ver quién era el intruso, mas Louise no necesitó girarse para reconocer aquella voz-. ¡LOUISE!

De repente, Louise sintió como su voluntad volvía a ser suya. Arrancándose el velo de la cabeza, se giró con una sonrisa de esperanza hacia su salvador.

-¡Saito!-exclamó ella. De pie en la puerta, algo polvoriento pero con una mirada decidida en sus ojos, se encontraba su familiar.

-Imposible… ¿El conjuro se ha…?-exclamó confuso Wardes. Se suponía que la magia del anillo era infalible, ¿pero entonces como había…?-. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaríamos aquí?

-Por el anillo de la princesa-respondió Saito, desenfundando su pistola y apuntando con ella a Wardes. Gracias a la ayuda de Guiche y de su fiel familiar topo, habían conseguido seguir el rastro de la joya que la princesa les entregó hasta aquella apartada capilla, justo a tiempo para evitar la boda de Louise con Wardes.

-¡Guardias, capturad a ese hombre!-exclamó Wales, ignorante de la relación entre Saito y Louise.

-¡No, majestad! ¡Este hombre es…!

-A un lado…-dijo Wardes, apartando a Louise del lado de Wales. El brusco empujón tiró a la joven maga al suelo, muy para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes.

-¡Vizconde! ¿Qué pensáis…?-Un penetrante dolor en su pecho impidió a Wales completar su frase. La sorpresa en su rostro se hizo aún mayor cuando, al bajar la mirada, vio la mano de Wardes enterrada en su pecho. Todo había sido tan rápido…-. Mal…maldito… Eres de… ¿Reconquista?-Wardes empujó su brazo, enterrándolo más profundamente en el pecho de Wales hasta que su mano le salió por la espalda. Wardes se limitó a sonreír.

-Si…y también algo mas-dijo con cruel alegría, tirando al moribundo príncipe a sus pies, donde se encontraba Louise.

La herida del príncipe era imposible de curar, y eso Louise lo sabía. Aún así, le parecía imposible pensar que alguien como Wardes hubiera podido hacer algo como aquello, no ya traicionar a su país, sino poseer la fuerza suficiente como para atravesar a un hombre con sus manos desnudas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Majestad, no!-exclamó Louise, aferrándose a la mano de Wales. Este, sangrando profusamente por la boca y el pecho, le hizo entrega a Louise de su anillo mientras sentía como su visión se volvía borrosa. Finalmente, una vez el anillo estuvo en manos de Louise, el príncipe exhaló su último aliento-. ¡NOOOO!

-¡Maldito seas!-exclamó Saito, abriendo fuego contra Wardes. Los disparos del soldado impactaron uno tras otro contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que, con el último disparo dirigido a su cabeza, Wardes cayó de espaldas sobre el altar.

Tras enfundar su arma, Saito se reunió con Louise junto al caído príncipe Wales. Los hombres de este contemplaban alicaídos a su difunto gobernante, todos firmes en señal de respeto y de despedida. Las lágrimas caían a raudales de las mejillas de Louise, quien se abrazó al pecho de Saito incapaz de contener tanta tristeza y dolor. Saito la dejó desahogarse, consciente de lo truculento que había sido presenciar aquello… y al pensar en lo sucedido una señal de alarma se despertó en la mente de Saito. Había podido comprobar por su combate con Wardes del día anterior que este tenía mucha fuerza, pero… ¿Tanta como para empalar a alguien? Eso solo podía significar…

-¡Atrás!-exclamó Saito, agarrando a Louise y alejándola del altar mientras veía como varios caballeros habían empezado a avanzar hacia el cuerpo de Wardes-. ¡Alejaos de él! ¡AÚN NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

Su aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Sorprendidos por el grito de Saito, los caballeros fueron pillados desprevenidos cuando Wardes de repente los atrapó con sus manos y partió sus cuellos con facilidad. Numerosos tentáculos empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo y absorbieron los cadáveres mientras las heridas de las balas de Saito iban desapareciendo. Con una sonrisa, Wardes se puso de pie ante la horrorizada y conmocionada mirada de los allí presentes. Solo Saito permaneció firme en su sitio, espada en mano y mirando furioso a Wardes.

-Impresionante. Y yo que creía que no eras más que un mercenario de sangre caliente-comentó divertido Wardes, sonriendo y mirando a Saito con sus iris ahora más rojos que antes-. ¿Cómo has sabido que tus balas no me habían hecho nada?

-Sé lo que eres, en lo que te has convertido-respondió Saito, posicionándose entre aquel monstruo y Louise-. ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? Tu mandaste robar la sangre de Elisabeth Greene para convertirte en…esta cosa.

-Hmm…si, y no-dijo Wardes con parsimonia-. Digamos que mi ascenso a la divinidad siguió un camino un tanto más fortuito, aunque no puedo negar que ambos sucesos van uno cogido de la mano del otro.

-¡Deja de andarte por las ramas y respóndeme, Evolucionado!-exclamó Saito, muy para diversión de Wardes.

-Evolucionado… Sí, he oído ese nombre antes… Tú eres del mismo lugar, ¿verdad? Eres de esa tierra, Nueva York, creo que era.

Saito se sorprendió de que Wardes conociera aquel nombre. No solo había sabido lo que era el contenido de aquel frasco, sino que conocía el nombre de Nueva York y había sabido usar aquel poder para transformarse en un Evolucionado. Tenía muchas preguntas para aquel monstruo, tantas y tantas cuestiones de vital importancia…

…que cayeron en el olvido cuando recordó lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Louise. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos le hizo olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Iba a acabar con Wardes, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-No importa, de todas maneras-dijo Wardes, sonriendo con altivez ante la desafiante mirada de Saito-. Dentro de unos instantes, tu y el resto de los aquí presentes seréis borrados del mapa, y nadie recordará jamás que hayáis existido. Pero tú, Louise, aún tienes una oportunidad-dijo mirando a la asustada Louise-. Únete a mí. Con nuestros poderes unidos, nadie podría detenernos. Conquistar el mundo, recuperar las tierras de los elfos,…vencer a la muerte… ¡Di que si, Louise! ¡Únete a mí y conviértete en una diosa para estos insectos!

-¡NO!-respondió ella, decidida-. Vos ya no sois el lord Wardes que conocí. Sois… tan solo sois un monstruo. ¿Cómo habéis podido renunciar a vuestra humanidad con tanta facilidad?

-No renuncié, querida Louise. Fui escogido…escogido para ser el heraldo de un nuevo amanecer para este mundo-proclamó Wardes-. ¿Rechazas mi generosa oferta? Muy bien, de todas formas no necesito tu colaboración. Me limitaré a arrancarte ese poder de tu cadáver…junto a todo lo demás-dijo amenazante Wardes mientras sonreía y daba un paso hacia Louise. Al verlo avanzar, Louise no pudo evitar sentirse momentáneamente aterrada por el aura que desprendía el hombre a quien una vez consideró su prometido. Ya no era el mismo hombre, ni siquiera parecía ya humano. Era…era un monstruo de pesadilla. El horror la petrificó en el suelo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos rojizos de Wardes. Una sombra se interpuso entre los dos, una sombra que Louise reconoció al instante.

-No dejaré que la toques, monstruo. ¡Tus fechorías acaban aquí!-exclamó Saito, apuntando con la punta de Derflingr a Wardes. Este, lejos de sentirse amenazado, se limitó a reír a carcajadas del atrevimiento de Saito.

-¡Estúpido soldadito! ¿Te atreves a interponerte en mi camino a pesar de saber mejor que nadie quién soy, y lo que puedo hacer?- La figura de Wardes empezó a temblar, como si un millón de serpientes reptaran bajo su piel al mismo tiempo. Su manto cayó al suelo como movido por la voluntad propia-. ¿Te atreves a amenazarme con una simple espada oxidada?- Los brazos de Wardes se estiraron y convirtieron en largos tentáculos repletos de espinas, muy para horror y consternación del resto de soldados allí presentes, que dieron un paso atrás al ver la transformación de Wardes. Las manos de este ahora eran cuchillas afiladas, semejantes a guillotinas lo bastante afiladas como para partir a un hombre en dos con facilidad-. ¡Mírame, patético mortal! ¡Te hayas en frente de un DIOS!

Saito no retrocedió. Su agarre sobre Derflingr se intensificó, a medida que veía como Wardes se posicionaba y preparaba para atacarlo. Su sonrisa condescendiente le recordó a la que le había visto hacer el día anterior, durante su combate de entrenamiento.

Si perdía, todos morirían. Si perdía, Louise moriría. Solo ese hecho ocupaba la mente de Saito, quien no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera. No le importaba que Wardes fuera un Evolucionado, y él estuviera solo y pobremente armado. Daría sus brazos, piernas e incluso su vida si con ello conseguía proteger a Louise. La había abandonado ya una vez, y ese error lo reconcomía por dentro como una ascua encendida en sus entrañas.

-Compañero, ¿estás preparado?-le preguntó Derflingr a Saito.

-Hagámoslo-respondió Saito, sin dejar de mirar a Wardes, y con un grito de guerra cargó contra él.

Por Louise.

* * *

 **Fiu… ¡que pasote de capítulo!**

 **Me lo he pasado especialmente bien escribiendo este capítulo. En un principio iba a seguir escribiendo, pero me he dado cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo bastante largo el capítulo, y he decidido partirlo en dos partes (o, al menos, espero que solo tengan que ser dos).**

 **La parte con Sylphid fue algo que no tenía previsto, pero que llegado el momento me pareció una buena idea. Esos dos se me antojaban parecidos en su momento, y creo que será divertido escribir sobre Pariah e Illicoco en el futuro (y antes de que me lo preguntéis no, no sé si acabará habiendo un pairing entre estos dos. Solo el futuro lo dirá…).**

 **Por lo demás, espero que os esté gustando la historia. ¿Conseguirá Saito vencer a Wardes? ¿Qué pasará con la princesa y Pariah en la corte del emperador? ¿Todas las mujeres de Germania son tan calenturientas, o es que solo tenemos mucha suerte?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo: Conflicto (parte 2).**

 **Chao, chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Conflicto (parte 2)

Capilla de Albion, justo donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior:

La lucha entre Saito y Wardes había comenzado. A un lado se podía ver a Wardes, con sus brazos transformados en terroríficas hojas mientras veía cargar contra él al joven soldado, sonriendo confiado y altivo ante lo que se imaginaba que iba a ser una victoria fácil. Al otro, se podía ver a Saito, con Derflingr en sus manos, corriendo hacia Wardes mientras sentía en su mente las miradas y expectativas de los allí presentes. Los soldados que no entendían la situación más allá de la repentina muerte de Wales, la mirada cargada de preocupación de Louise,… Todas aquellas personas dependían de él.

Saito se abalanzó sobre Wardes apuntando con su fiel compañero al pecho de su enemigo. Este, lejos de apartarse o pensar en esquivar, se limitó a bloquear el ataque con una de las enormes y mortíferas hojas que ocupaban el lugar donde antes habían estado sus manos. Las chispas salieron al entrar en contacto el metal con el biometal, mientras Saito trataba de aplicar todas sus fuerzas en superar las defensas de Wardes y golpearlo. Wardes, sonriendo con suficiencia, solo necesitó mover el brazo para obligar a Saito a retroceder, sobrevolando el espacio antes recorrido por el joven soldado y provocando que acabara patinando por el suelo. Realmente era un Evolucionado: no solo podía transformar su cuerpo y regenerarlo, sino que además era increíblemente fuerte.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó condescendiente Wardes-. Apenas he tenido que esforzarme. Pero bueno, supongo que jugaré un rato contigo…

Dando un solo paso hacia adelante, Wardes se abalanzó hacia Saito con tanta rapidez que ninguno de los espectadores que observaban incrédulos lo que estaba aconteciendo llegó a ver moverse al monstruoso traidor. El único que si pudo, por suerte para él, fue Saito, cuyas habilidades se habían visto potenciadas por las runas de su mano. De no haber contado con esa ventaja, en el momento en que Wardes cargó contra él su ataque lo habría partido en dos, en vez de colisionar contra Derflingr. Aún así, a pesar de su fuerza mejorada, Saito se vio obligado a retroceder ante el imperturbable avance de su oponente.

-Compañero, no podemos superarle por la fuerza-exclamó Derflingr, más preocupado a juzgar por su tono de voz por Saito que no por sí mismo-. ¡Apártate! Si no lo haces, no resistiré mucho tiempo.

-¡Entendido!-Saito, con un fuerte empujón, saltó hacia atrás y trató de poner algo de distancia entre él y Wardes, pero antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, se encontró mirando a un espacio vacío.

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, y en ese instante Saito recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado. Wardes había conseguido posicionarse tras de él en un instante, y lo había pateado a un lado con tanta fuerza que Saito atravesó varios de los bancos de madera de la capilla antes de estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Saito!-exclamó Louise, aterrada y preocupada a más no poder por el estado de su familiar. Había sido una impresión muy grande enterarse de las intenciones de Wardes, y más aún verle asesinar con tanta facilidad al príncipe Wales, pero… Nada de todo aquello se podía comparar a la visión de su familiar siendo pateado con tanta fuerza. Una nube de polvo y escombros obstaculizaba su visión, obligando a Louise a ponerse en el peor de los casos. No había forma de que alguien normal hubiera podido sobrevivir a…- ¡SAITO!

Contra todo pronóstico, Saito se puso de pie. Un reguero de sangre le caía por el lateral de la cabeza, y parecía necesitar apoyarse en Derflingr para mantenerse de pie. Su mano libre se encontraba agarrada en el costado golpeado, como si el dolor que sentía allí le impidiera erguirse con normalidad. A pesar de todo, su mirada seguía mostrando una gran determinación y valor, siempre fija en su oponente.

-Hm…Impresionante. Diría que te he roto varias costillas, y eso sin contar el choque contra la pared. La verdad, me sorprende que seas capaz de levantarte…-comentó despreocupado Wardes, como si mas que sorprendido la noticia le divirtiera.

Agarrando a Derflingr con ambas manos, Saito se obligó a permanecer firme ante Wardes. Respiraba pesadamente, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el costado cada vez que cogía aire, y la sangre de la cabeza le molestaba en el ojo derecho.

-Compañero, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado Derflingr. Saito, a pesar de la situación, sonrió.

-¿Tengo pinta…de estar bien?-preguntó a la espada, mirando fijamente a Wardes-. Este bastardo…es muy fuerte.

-¿Qué es el exactamente? Nunca antes me las había visto con nada parecido.

-Es un Evolucionado, un humano que ha sido infectado por el virus Blacklight, convirtiéndose así en un arma biológica casi imparable.

-Un… ¿virus? ¿Quieres decir que es una enfermedad?-preguntó extrañado Derflingr.

-Si, algo así… Esto es una de las cosas que temía que sucedieran cuando descubrí que habían robado la sangre de Green.

-¿Cómo lo vencemos?-quiso saber Derflingr. Saito suspiró, apoyando su peso de una pierna a la otra en busca de una postura que no despertara el dolor de su costado.

-La verdad… es que estoy abierto a sugerencias, en ese aspecto…

De repente, Wardes volvió a pasar al ataque. Saito, apretando los dientes, consiguió detener los primeros golpes moviendo a Derflingr a toda velocidad, bloqueando las hojas de Wardes consciente de que a la primera oportunidad que se le ofreciera lo convertiría en sashimi de soldado. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el Evolucionado era simplemente demasiado rápido y fuerte. Sus golpes le agotaban las fuerzas de los brazos, obligado a detener los ataques de un ser que podía atravesar muros a puñetazos con facilidad. Saltaba y se movía a su alrededor con agilidad sobrehumana, lanzando ataques desde posiciones tan inverosímiles como a ras del suelo, desde arriba, o desde las paredes por las que Wardes parecía correr sin muchos problemas. En más de una ocasión Saito se vio obligado a confiar en su instinto para detener aquellos ataques, más fiables que sus propios ojos, lo cual lo mantuvo con vida por el momento. Sin embargo, Saito no conseguía evitar que de vez en cuando sus defensas fueran superadas, como cuando recibía cortes en sus piernas, brazos o mejillas, dejándolo cada vez más ensangrentado y adolorido. Una patada en su estomago lo mandó a volar otra vez, atravesando como una exhalación la capillas hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el suelo, soltando a Derflingr por el impacto.

Cada golpe, herida y ataque provocaba que el pánico que Louise sentía fuera en aumento. Lejos quedaba ya el horror que sintió al descubrir al verdadero Wardes, lejos quedaba ya la preocupación por su fallida misión o su propia vida. En aquellos instantes, en lo único que Louise podía pensar era en su familiar…no, en Saito. Lo veía alzarse una y otra vez a pesar de sus heridas, lo veía luchar a pesar de saber que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, para luego ser derribado con facilidad por Wardes. Cada vez que el guerrero caía, el corazón de Louise se encogía ante el temor de que aquella fuera la última vez, la vez en que Saito finalmente dejaría de moverse. Pero nunca era así, ya que en seguida Saito recobraba el sentido, se alzaba una vez más, y volvía a encarar a su enemigo. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Louise como la sangre que manaba de las heridas de Saito.

-Saito…-murmuró Louise al ver a su agotado y maltrecho familiar. A pesar de sus heridas, el brillo de determinación que los ojos de Saito poseían aún no se habían apagado. Era como si aún creyera que podía hacerlo, como si aún se negara a rendirse. El cansancio y las heridas impedían a Saito levantarse, tendido boca arriba mirando al techo mientras su rostro se crispaba con sus continuados esfuerzos por levantarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistía en seguir levantándose? No podía ganar, no iba a sobrevivir… ¿Por qué seguía luchando?

-¿Por qué insistes en levantarte?-preguntó molesto Wardes, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Louise. La última patada con la que había lanzado a Saito parecía indicar que el Evolucionado había empezado a perder el interés en machacar a Saito, como si ya se hubiera aburrido de chutarlo por toda la capilla y de verlo alzarse una y otra vez-. Mírate… Estás derrotado, tu arma es un pedazo de chatarra oxidado, y el príncipe está muerto. Has fallado en tu cometido. No has sido lo bastante fuerte como para protegerlo, ¿y te crees que vas a poder proteger a Louise? ¡Ridículo!-se rió Wardes, despreciando con su risa los esfuerzos del joven soldado-. No eres un noble, no eres un caballero…, y ni siquiera pareces un familiar. Solo eres un pobre campesino del montón, un sirviente iluso enamorado de la hija de una noble familia-dijo Wardes con tono acusatorio-. No eres de este mundo, aquí no hay nada para ti… ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas tendido en el suelo como el perro apaleado que eres? O mejor aún-añadió, avanzando hacia Saito y alzando su pie por encima de la cabeza del joven japonés-, permíteme que te libre de tu sufrimiento…

-¡Saito, NO!-exclamó Louise, viendo horrorizada como Wardes bajaba su pie a toda velocidad contra Saito.

En el último instante, Saito consiguió interponer a Derflingr entre su cabeza y el pie de Wardes, manteniéndolo a raya a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas. Wardes notó divertido aquel último intento desesperado de Saito por mantenerse con vida, y empezó a aplicar cada vez más fuerza en su pierna con la intención de aplastarle finalmente el cráneo a aquel iluso.

Para mayor sorpresa de Wardes, su pie no descendió ni un solo centímetro más.

-¿Pero qué…?-masculló extrañado, aumentando la fuerza de su pisada en un intento de sobrepasar las defensas de Saito, pero era inútil. Su pie parecía firmemente anclado en aquel espacio, impedido su camino por el férreo cuerpo de la oxidada espada. Las runas de la mano de Saito, antes brillantes y luminosas, ahora destellaban con la luz de las estrellas.

-No sabes…lo que soy…-consiguió decir Saito, a pesar de su voz cansada y adolorida. El brillo de sus runas iba en aumento-. Tienes razón. No soy un noble, no soy un caballero, y no soy para nada como los demás familiares…-Ante la atónita mirada del resto de testigos, y de la aún más atónita mirada de Wardes, Saito empezó a levantarse a medida que iba empujando el cuerpo de Wardes hacia atrás-…No tengo nada en este mundo, ni casa ni familia…, pero te equivocas en una cosa. No soy un…perro apaleado-Saito, con Derflingr en sus manos, se posicionó una vez más de pie, apuntando con su espada a un sorprendido Wardes. Sus pies permanecían fijos al suelo, antes tambaleantes y débiles, y su agarre en la empuñadura de su arma se había intensificado. Parecía que su cuerpo se había recuperado, milagrosamente, de las heridas infringidas hasta el momento-…yo soy…yo soy…

-¡Eso es, compañero!-le instó Derflingr-. ¡Más, un poco más!

-Yo soy… el familiar de Louise… ¡PORQUE SER SU FAMILIAR ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO EN ESTE MUNDO!

Ante las palabras del joven soldado, las runas de su mano incrementaron aún más su luz, cegando momentáneamente a Wardes y al resto de soldados asistentes. La única que pudo ver lo sucedido, Louise, contempló boquiabierta como la hoja antes oxidada y desgastada de Derflingr parecía restaurarse en un instante, convirtiéndose en una pulida y brillante hoja de aspecto muy afilado. Aquello era…Louise no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Hmpf, los últimos ladridos de un perro apaleado… ¿Crees que me asusta que te hayas levantado otra vez?-preguntó Wardes, tratando de no mostrarse tan sorprendido como realmente se sentía-. ¡Esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a alzarte!

Wardes cargó rápidamente contra Saito, lanzándose hacia él mientras giraba en el aire con la intención de partirlo en dos por la cintura…lo cual bien podría haber sucedido de haberse encontrado Saito aún en el lugar de antes. En vez de eso, Wardes se encontró golpeando al aire, perplejo al ver que su enemigo había conseguido, de alguna manera, eludirlo.

-¿Cómo…?-masculló sorprendido, y su impresión aumentó al ver a Saito sobre él, alzado en el aire de un salto y descendiendo hacia él con la espada en alto-. ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE!?- Aquel soldado estaba medio muerto hasta hacía apenas unos instantes, y ahora había conseguido saltar tan arriba en un instante… ¿Qué demonios era él?

-¡WARDES!-exclamó furioso Saito, descargando un poderoso golpe a su enemigo. Wardes, por primera vez desde su transformación, sintió algo parecido al miedo. La causa de aquel miedo no la sabía, pero su instinto lo llevó a alzar el brazo derecho para parar la acometida del soldado. Sus dos hojas colisionaron con un fuerte estallido que reverberó por toda la capilla, llamando la atención de cuantos habían seguido el tenso enfrentamiento entre los dos a medida que su épica lucha parecía llegar al punto culminante.

Las fuerzas de ambos contendientes parecían muy igualadas. Saito, con expresión decidida, apretaba los dientes a medida que se esforzaba por superar la defensa de Wardes. Este, a su vez, se encontró mirando sorprendido al recuperado soldado, comprobando alterado que la fuerza de este parecía haberse multiplicado como por arte de magia, ya que no solo aquel fuerte choque lo había tomado por sorpresa, sino que la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo lo había llevado a clavar ambos pies en el duro suelo del edificio. ¿Realmente aquel perro apaleado había adquirido semejante poder? Era… ¡era impensable, semejante disparate!

-Saito…-dijo Louise, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era una escena digna de una historia de leyenda, en la que el héroe recurría a todo su poder para derrotar al malévolo villano y terminar para siempre con la pesadilla. La única diferencia era que aquello no era una simple historia ficticia. Era real, con personas reales y consecuencias reales, y no era un héroe típico el que se encontraba enfrentándose al villano que tampoco era típico. Uno era su prometido, un hombre a quien una vez creyó conocer y que ahora se le revelaba como el monstruo que en verdad era; y el otro era su familiar, un extraño hombre del que, a pesar de sus muchos defectos y extrañas costumbres…se había acabado enamorando. En aquel instante, a pesar del peligro y lo tenso del combate, pudo Louise ver las razones que le habían llevado a enamorarse de aquel hombre. Pudo ver su mirada clara, su determinación, su bondad y altruismo, cualidades que Louise nunca antes vio en un hombre de tan baja alcurnia. Ni los nobles más poderosos de los grandes salones de la realeza podían rivalizar con el valor y decisión de Saito, el guerrero venido de otro mundo para ser su familiar.

-¿Qué es esta fuerza?-preguntó Wardes, quien se encontró recurriendo a todo su recién adquirido poder para mantener su defensa-. Un campesino como tu… ¿QUÉ MAGIA ES ESTA?

-Esto no es simple magia…-dijo Saito, y sus palabras se vieron acompañadas por el brillo de sus runas, brillo que parecía extenderse por toda su hoja. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de duelo, la hoja de Derflingr consiguió dejar una marca en la hoja de biometal de Wardes. La presión sobre su cuerpo aumentó-… ¡ESTA ES LA FUERZA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Con un grito de guerra final, Saito consiguió atravesar finalmente la hoja de su oponente. Una vez partida, su espada golpeó el hombro de un anonadado Wardes, quien con expresión de no acabar de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad vio como la hoja atravesaba su reforzado cuerpo y le segaba el brazo entero. El poderoso apéndice cayó a un lado, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre empezaba a manar de la gigantesca herida, acompañada del aullido de dolor del monstruo. Saito, serio y decidido, aterrizó tras de él con la espada baja.

-Tu, que vendiste tu cuerpo y alma para adquirir un poder que no era tuyo… ¡no creas que puedes compararte a esto!-exclamó Saito, apuntando con su hoja al herido Evolucionado.

La rabia y dolor de Wardes iban en aumento. Se sentía… ¡ultrajado! ¿Qué se creía que hacía aquella babosa, aquel despojo, aquel…aquel humano? ¡Él era un dios, un DIOS! ¡Y esa sabandija miserable se había atrevido a atacarlo…se había atrevido a herirlo! La pequeña traidora cuyo poder deseaba más que nada en ese mundo no tardó en unirse a ese desgraciado, buscando su protección mientras osaba mirarlo con ojos de miedo.

A pesar de la ira desmedida que sentía hervir en su interior, Wardes se limitó a sonreír.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Crees que has ganado? ¿Solo porque hayas cortado mi brazo, crees que has conseguido algo? Soy muy superior a vosotros, basura humana. Lo único que necesito es un instante para…para…-Entonces, justo en aquel instante, Wardes supo que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Uno de los mayores poderse de los Evolucionados, a entender de Wardes, era la capacidad que tenían para resistir ataques que hubieran matado a un humano normal. Gargantas rajadas, miembros amputados, cabezas aplastadas,… Ser un Evolucionado significaba que uno era casi indestructible. Si, había condiciones y reglas que había que tener en cuenta, pero mientras se siguieran Wardes era prácticamente intocable. Lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en ello para que incluso la más mortal de las heridas se convirtiera en no más que un lejano y molesto recuerdo. Así pues, teniendo eso en mente y asimilado, su sorpresa al ver que no solo no podía regenerar su brazo, sino que ni el sangrado ni el dolor remitían, solo se vio acrecentada al ver como su brazo cercenado se retorcía y humeaba en el suelo hasta descomponerse en tentaculillos que pronto se desvanecieron.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, era inútil. La zona alrededor de su herida se ondulaba y deformaba en una masa de tentáculos y sangre en un intento de restaurar la herida, pero parecían incapaces de superar el limpio tajo de su hombro para regenerar el brazo perdido. Con su única mano, Wardes intentó contener el sangrado mientras trataba de asimilar y entender lo que estaba pasando, su mente repasando frenéticamente lo sucedido para descubrir la razón de aquel terrible contratiempo.

-Esto…¡esto no es posible!-exclamó entre furioso y espantado Wardes, viendo una vez más como su hombro trataba de sanar un brazo que ya no estaba, y como su cuerpo fallaba en devolverle el miembro perdido-. Tu… ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

-Parece que no puede sanar esa herida-notó Derflingr-. ¡Esta nuestra oportunidad, compañero!

-¡Sí!-exclamó Saito, cargando una vez más contra Wardes en un intento de terminar con el combate de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Wardes no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Rugiendo como un animal salvaje, Wardes saltó en el aire y descargó un poderoso pisotón en el suelo de la capilla que la hizo temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara. Las grietas del socavón que se formó cuando su pie impactó en la dura piedra empezaron a extenderse por todo el edificio, derribando pilares y paredes y amenazando con sepultar a todos sus ocupantes.

Saito, en vista de lo sucedido, debatió durante un segundo sobre si perseguir a Wardes, quien había empezado a correr en dirección a la ventana más cercana, o rescatar a Louise, a quien los cascotes amenazaban con aplastar de un momento a otro. Apenas era una decisión.

Mientras Wardes escapaba del edificio saltando por la ventana, Saito corrió hacia Louise y la cargó en brazos a la carrera, esquivando los pedazos de edificio que se les venían encima mientras corría desesperado hacia la salida. Louise se abrazaba aterrada al cuerpo de Saito mientras todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, confiando en que el joven guerrero los salvara de aquella trampa mortal. Numerosos cascotes cayeron de repente en la entrada, sepultándola y cortando la única ruta de escape de la joven pareja. Justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido…

-¡Louise! ¡Darling!-exclamó sobre sus cabezas una voz. Alzando la mirada, Louise y Saito vieron aparecer la figura de Kirche y Tabitha a través de un agujero en el techo, ambas montadas a lomos del familiar de la segunda, la dragona Sylphid. Su magia les permitió subirse a lomos de la dragona justo a tiempo para evitar que el techo los aplastara, momento en el que el edificio acabó de colapsar.

Una vez sanos y a salvo, los cuatro emprendieron su camino de regreso a un lugar seguro, Louise contemplando apenada el lugar donde el príncipe Wales había encontrado su inmerecido final, y Saito buscando con la mirada el paradero de Wardes. No estaba por ninguna parte.

Saito, agotado de repente, cayó inconsciente sobre el hombro de Louise, aún agarrada a él y sostenida por sus brazos, mientras esta lo rodeaba con los suyos para evitar que se cayera. Había luchado mucho y con valor, y a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra había conseguido lo impensable y había obligado a Wardes a retirarse. La fuerza que había usado para vencer, la fuerza de sus sentimientos,… ¿Realmente la amaba tanto? ¿Realmente su amor le había dado la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse a sus heridas y vencer? ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesto a ir tan lejos por ella? Ella era solo una cero, un fracaso como maga, alguien que lo había tratado como a…un perro desde el primer día que se conocieron. ¿Qué sentido tenía que el…?

-Lo…Louise…-masculló Saito, aún inconsciente. Sus tenues palabras llamaron la atención de la joven maga, ya que parecía que incluso sin ser plenamente consciente de ello parecía estar murmurando su nombre en sueños-…yo te…te protegeré… Louise…

Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Louise. Se sentía…muy feliz, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Había fallado su cometido, el príncipe había muerto,… Pero solo por escuchar aquellas pocas palabras de su familiar…no, de Saito, sintió como su corazón volvía a la vida y latía con más fuerza en su pecho. Estrechando el magullado cuerpo de Saito con sus finos brazos, enterró su cara en el pecho del inconsciente soldado.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué…por qué tenías que resultar tan herido…?-dijo a pesar de sus sollozos-. ¿Por qué…por qué…?

Incapaz de seguir hablando, Louise alzó su rostro y miró a Saito a la cara. Las magulladuras en su piel eran cuantiosas, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. Sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento, y con la mano Louise le apartó el ensangrentado flequillo de la frente. Saito no siempre era el noble familiar por el que siempre deseó… pero desde luego había resultado ser el hombre con el que siempre había soñado acabar.

Los labios de la joven pareja se unieron en un beso de amor verdadero a medida que avanzaban por la tranquila noche, con las lunas como únicas testigos de su amor y cariño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Germania:

La comitiva de la princesa se encontraba preparándose para su inminente llegada a la capital. El gobernador y su esposa les habían facilitado cuantos hombres y medios de transporte pudieran necesitar para su entrada en la ciudad, deseosos seguramente de congraciarse lo máximo posible con la próxima emperatriz…o, por lo menos, con la esposa del emperador.

Henrietta se encontraba con la cabeza pensando en mil y un asuntos, todos importantes a la vez que estresantes: ¿Sus hombres estaban en posición? Tenía que hablar con los capitanes para saberlo. ¿El vestido estaba listo? Había que tener en consideración las diferencias culturales y de moda, para evitar hacer el ridículo. Lo cual le recordaba… Cuestiones de etiqueta, protocolo, modales, todos pequeños detalles a repasar para evitar deslices de última hora. ¿Habían traído ya los regalos para el emperador? Al parecer sí, ya habían llegado. Las criadas se encontraban preparando las ofrendas de buena voluntad… ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora el escriba? Tenía que…

Inmersa como estaba en resolver todos y cada uno de estos puntos, movida por el nerviosismo previo a su llegada a Vindobona, Henrietta le encargó a Agnes que, mientras se ocupaba de sus propias tropas, hiciera también de cuidadora de Pariah, vigilando que no se fuera por ahí él solo y que, por favor, evitara que se comiera al caballo de nadie o, lo que podía ser peor, que se comiera a nadie. Realmente ese era un escenario en el que no quería pensar en esos momentos.

No, en esos momentos había una sola cuestión grabada a fuego en su mente que destacaba por encima de las demás. Louise y Wardes deberían de haber llegado ya a Albion, y si todo había salido según lo previsto, ya debían de haberse puesto en contacto con Wales y recuperado la carta que podría echar por tierra todos sus esfuerzos y condenar a su reino a la destrucción. Confiaba plenamente en las capacidades del capitán Wardes y de su fiel amiga, pero al no recibir noticias suyas desde su partida no podía evitar sentir la punzada del temor y la inquietud atormentándola y provocando que tuviera que ocupar su mente con cualquier otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa…con tal de no pensar en el peor escenario posible.

Mientras poco a poco los criados y sirvientes de la princesa acababan de prepararlo todo para salir, Agnes pasaba revisión de sus tropas, comprobando que todos estuvieran en posición y que todos estuvieran preparados para defender a la princesa llegado el caso. Se suponía que nada debía de pasar en el camino a Vindobona, y que una vez allí todo sería lo más protocolario posible. Aún así, Agnes no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento que la hacía desconfiar de todas las preparaciones que estaban llevando a cabo. Comprobó todo dos veces más, y ni así se quitó esa sensación de malestar de encima. Algo iba a pasar, algo malo, y lo peor era que en la situación que se encontraban el peligro podía llegar de cualquier parte, dificultándole la tarea de proteger a la princesa hasta convertirlo en una tarea demencial y que poco a poco la estaba poniendo cada vez más paranoica.

A su lado, Pariah parecía comprobar toda la actividad de la zona con aparente interés. Sentado en un barril, agitaba las piernas transformado en criada mientras ladeaba la cabeza al ver pasar por su lado a soldados, otras criadas, sirvientes y demás trabajadores. Las miradas extrañadas de dichos transeúntes apenas se fijaban en la holgazana criada cuando, con una mirada de la temida capitana del Cuerpo de Mosqueteras, esta les invitaba a meterse en sus propios asuntos y a no hacer preguntas. Resultaba bastante interesante ver corretear de un lado para el otro a todas aquellas personas. Era como observar trabajar a una colonia de hormigas, todas yendo de un lado para el otro mientras procuraban llevar a cabo las ordenes de su reina, que en aquel caso era la princesa. Pariah esperaba que aquella comparativa no se extendiera también a la reproducción de la especie. Por lo que sabía de las hormigas, la reina solía poner una gran cantidad de huevos, y Pariah no se sentía preparado como para tener que cuidar de las larvas de nadie. Además, siempre había la posibilidad de que se acabara comiendo alguna, y le daba miedo que luego la princesa se enfadara con él cuando se enterara de lo sucedido. A menos que…

Tras despachar al último grupo de curiosos, Agnes se centró en la expresión de Pariah. Transformado en la joven criada de cabellos castaños que le servía de tapadera, su cara revelaba una gran preocupación por alguna razón que Agnes desconocía, pensando tan profundamente que su cabeza parecía echar humo, aunque tampoco trató de entenderlo demasiado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aceptado que la mente de Pariah era como un mundo aparte, con sus propias reglas y maneras de funcionar, y que intentar entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza era tan imposible como intentar pasar la cabeza de un dragón por el ojo de una aguja. Suspirando, se acercó a Pariah y palmeó su hombro, llamando la atención del familiar.

-Pariah, estate atento-le dijo seria Agnes-. No sabemos cuando alguien podría atentar contra la princesa. Tenemos que estar más atentos que nunca para asegurarnos de que nadie se le acerca con intenciones peligrosas.

-¿Peligrosas?-preguntó Pariah con su voz cambiada, ladeando la cabeza con expresión sorprendida.

-Sí. No muchos nobles ven con buenos ojos la alianza entre los dos países, y de buena gana verían caer a nuestra princesa antes que permitir que un emperador extranjero tomara el control de sus tierras. Y eso sin contar a los espías y demás agentes de Reconquista, los cuales lo más seguro es que ya se encuentren por la zona-explicó Agnes a Pariah, quien parecía mirarla sin acabar de entender. Se preguntaba para sí por qué alguien querría hacer daño a la princesa, considerando lo buena y amable que era-. Hay que protegerla para asegurarnos de que nadie se le acerca con la intención de raptarla o asesinarla.

-Ah, vale… Como el señor de anoche, entonces…-comentó Pariah, entendiendo por fin qué quería decir Agnes. Esta, asintiendo, tardó un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras de Pariah.

-Exacto, como el… ¿eh?

-Este-explicó Pariah, señalándose a medida que metamorfoseaba su cuerpo hasta adoptar un nuevo aspecto. En vez de la criada de cabellos castaños, se encontraba un hombre de ropas negras y rostro embozado. Su voz sonaba grave y rasposa cuando Pariah volvió a hablar-. Estaba en la habitación de Henrietta anoche.

Agnes miró sorprendida el nuevo aspecto de Pariah, imaginándose la situación y poniéndose instantáneamente en alerta. ¿Un hombre había estado en la alcoba de la princesa? ¿Cómo había conseguido acercarse tanto a ella? Sus hombres habían estado haciendo guardia toda la noche, incluso ella misma había estado protegiendo la puerta. Era imposible que…

-Espera, espera… ¿Dices que viste a este hombre en la alcoba de la princesa?- Pariah asintió-. Dame más detalles.

-Anoche encontré un pasadizo secreto-explicó Pariah, repentinamente ilusionado a juzgar por su tono de voz. A Agnes se le hacía extraño que un encapuchado con aquella voz le hablara de aquella manera, pero decidió aguantarse-. Llevaba hasta la habitación de Henrietta, y me encontré a este hombre con un cuchillo tratando de entrar. No me gustó que lo hiciera, así que me lo comí.

-…te lo comiste…-repitió Agnes, rezando por haber oído mal, a lo que Pariah simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Agnes permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, asimilando el hecho de que Pariah, el familiar de la princesa, aparentemente había matado y devorado a un hombre sin que ni ella ni la propia princesa se enteraran. Sabía del monstruoso apetito de Pariah, y sabía de sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero de ahí a imaginárselo comiéndose a alguien… En vista de los sucesos relacionados con lo acontecido, Agnes decidió no pensarlo demasiado-… Bueno…supongo que hiciste bien…creo-empezó a decir algo indecisa, pero en seguida pasó a un tono más serio-. Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de capturar al presunto asesino vivo. Un interrogatorio posterior nos habría permitido conocer su identidad, procedencia, posibles aliados o las razones de que hubiera intentado…

-Rupert Kahler, de Issar, al este de Vindobona-empezó a decir Pariah, interrumpiendo a Agnes-. Ex soldado, ahora mercenario. Le contrataron en la capital hace tres días. No sabe quien lo hizo, solo le pagaron y le dieron el trabajo de matar a Henrietta. Trabajaba solo, pero sospechaba de que quien fuera que lo hubiera contratado seguramente también habría contratado a más personas. Quiso actuar antes que nadie para así asegurarse de cumplir él el encargo, ya que necesitaba el dinero para encargarse de su mujer, Flora, y sus dos hijas, Carla y Brenda, que actualmente residen en Issar, donde tienen una modesta casita que heredó de su padre, Igvar. Su madre murió cuando él era pequeño, y desde entonces ha…

-¡Espera, Pariah, espera!-le cortó Agnes en un intento de detener aquella avalancha de información tan inquietantemente precisa-. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? ¿No decías que te lo habías comido?

-Sí-respondió Pariah, asintiendo con naturalidad.

-… ¿entonces como puedes saber todo eso?

-Porque me lo he comido-explicó Pariah, sonriendo inocentemente-, y ahora está aquí.- Cuando Pariah se señaló a la cabeza, Agnes sintió que poco a poco empezaba a tenerle algo de miedo a Pariah. La idea de que se hubiera comido a alguien resultaba bastante inquietante, pero sugerir que ahora lo tenía encerrado en su cabeza… ¿Acaso le había robado el alma o algo? Eso sonaba…eso sonaba a algo que un demonio haría.

-Pariah…-empezó a decir Agnes, mirando fijamente al familiar mientras procuraba calmar sus nervios. Tenía que aclarar aquello antes de tomar una decisión-… ¿puedes explicarme eso de que "ahora lo tienes ahí"?

-Tengo sus pensamientos…sus recuerdos…y su aspecto-explicó Pariah, aparentemente ajeno a las sospechas de la caballera.

-¿Y algo más?-preguntó Agnes, desconfiada. Pariah pareció pensárselo unos instantes antes de responder.

-…hm… ¿Su…carne?-preguntó, más para sí que para Agnes, mientras se palpaba el estomago como preguntándose si aún lo tendría allí o si ya lo habría digerido. Agnes juzgó con la mirada a Pariah, valorando si le estaba diciendo la verdad o si le estaba ocultando algo. Por lo que sabía de él, no parecía la clase de…lo que fuera… que le mentiría. De hecho, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera supiera mentir, a juzgar por sus conversaciones del pasado. Si lo que le había dicho era cierto, entonces Pariah no le había robado el alma a nadie, sino que tan solo había adquirido el aspecto y recuerdos del hombre al que mató. Si bien no era algo precisamente normal, no era algo que se pudiera considerar explícitamente demoníaco, de manera que Agnes se permitió relajarse un poco. Esa nueva habilidad de Pariah parecía muy útil, y llegado el caso Agnes podría aprovecharla para identificar mejor a los enemigos de la princesa y descubrir sus complots antes de que actuaran siquiera. Entonces, Agnes notó que Pariah volvía a convertirse en la criada de antes, mirándola con ojos de cachorrito desolado-… ¿he hecho mal?

Suspirando, Agnes acarició los cabellos largos de Pariah con una sonrisa en el rostro, muy para deleite del familiar. No entendía que hubiera podido pensar que aquel pequeño, por muy extraño y fuerte que fuera, hubiera resultado ser un demonio. Si, era peculiar como nada que hubiera visto antes, y aún no comprendía del todo qué era o lo que hacía, pero desde luego no tenía malas intenciones y deseaba proteger a la princesa con la misma pasión que ella. Pariah era un aliado, y eso era algo que jamás debía olvidar.

-No, pequeño, no hiciste mal. Salvaste a la princesa, y nos has permitido confirmar que, efectivamente, su vida corre peligro. Doblaré las guardias y ordenaré que realicen registros exhaustivos de cualquier alcoba en la que vaya a alojarse la princesa. No permitiré que algo así pase una segunda vez, pero para asegurarnos será mejor que sigas junto a ella en todo momento. Como su familiar y amigo, es tu deber asegurarte de que no le pase nada malo a la princesa, llegado el caso en que yo fallara en mi cometido. Solo tú podrás protegerla en ese instante, ¿entendido?

Ruborizado por las caricias y palabras de Agnes, Pariah se limitó a permanecer sentado en su barril y a asentir ligeramente. Desde lejos, algunos de las criadas y sirvientes más cotillas comentaban en voz baja la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos: la capitana del Cuerpo de Mosqueteras, tan masculina y fuerte que muchos se habían llegado a cuestionar sus preferencias sexuales, parecía estar confirmando sus sospechas al mantener lo que parecía ser un encuentro íntimo con la criada personal de la princesa, quien parecía ruborizarse ante las atenciones de la capitana. Estaba claro que no le disgustaba lo que la capitana estaba haciendo, y a juzgar por la familiaridad con la que se trataban, estaba claro que no era algo raro ni nuevo para ambas. Eso además arrojaba nuevas preguntas, como la razón por la que a veces se encerraban juntas la capitana y la princesa en su alcoba, de la cual muchos habían creído salir risas y gemidos de placer. Las mentes de los más calenturientos se llenaron en aquel momento de una imagen de color rosa en la que la princesa aprovechaba su poder e influencia para disponer de semejante pareja de bellezas en su cama, la ruda capitana de las mosqueteras y la criada de mirada inocente, las tres bajo las arrugadas sabanas dando lugar a escenas de pasión desenfrenada. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor restregándose los unos contra los otros, sus lenguas recorriendo cada espacio disponible y sus bocas atacando cada lugar desprotegido. Las manos, con sus dedos entrelazados, marcando cada lugar del cuerpo de las demás en busca del único y ardiente…

Agnes, dejando de acariciar a Pariah, se giró y fue testigo de una singular visión. Una peculiar docena de criadas, sirvientes y soldados parecían mirar hacia ellos y hacia las musarañas con expresión sonriente, todos ruborizados y la gran mayoría con pequeños regueros de sangre recorriéndoles la cara, con su origen en la nariz. Algunos, al verse descubiertos, se apresuraron a aparentar que iban a algún lugar, todavía rojos como tomates. Agnes miró suspicaz a semejante reunión de trabajadores, tratando de averiguar qué podía llevar a actuar a alguien así. A su lado, Pariah simplemente ladeó la cabeza sin acabar de entender.

Seguro que las hormigas no se comportarían de aquella manera.

* * *

El día prosiguió sin incidentes ni problemas, y la mañana se pasó en un suspiro con los preparativos para su llegada a la capital.

Henrietta, comiendo un plato típico del país, hacia girar sus hombros en la privacidad de su alcoba mientras intentaba desentumecer su cuerpo después de tantas horas de duro trabajo y coordinación. Ella no había cargado las cajas, ni había escrito los informes, pero su presencia había sido requerida en cada decisión tomada aquella mañana, y sus pies le dolían de las largas caminatas que se había visto obligada a hacer por toda la fortaleza. Tras quitarse los zapatos de cualquier manera, había estirado agradecida los enrojecidos dedos de ambos pies mientras sentía como el tacto de la alfombra bajo sus plantas de permitía relajarse un poco. Se sentía total y absolutamente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, y el hecho de saber que la parte más difícil de todo aquel día aún estaba por llegar no hacía más que acrecentar su malestar.

Tras llevarse un cacho de carne a la boca, Henrietta siguió comiendo con expresión abatida. En cierto modo había disfrutado de su estancia en Germania, si bien distaba mucho de ser una visita de cortesía o de placer. De haber sido posible, le hubiera encantado poder ver más de aquel país, una oportunidad que pocas veces había tenido dada su apretada agenda en el palacio. De todas formas, cuando se volviera la emperatriz podría visitar que quería el país a su antojo, si bien a su vez entendía que lo más seguro era que su libertad y poder se vieran notoriamente reducidos. Los germanos solo habían tenido hombres al mando, y parecían mirar con malos ojos que Tristain hubiera sido dirigido durante tanto tiempo por una mujer, una mujer joven a la poste. Tras la boda, su poder pasaría a ser el del emperador Albrecht, quien esperaba se mostrara misericordioso con su país y resultara ser un buen gobernante, aunque por lo que había podido oir sobre él esas eran esperanzas de las que Henrietta no estaba muy convencida.

Suspirando una vez más, Henrietta fue a pinchar otro pedazo de carne con el tenedor…y falló, golpeando en su lugar el plato. El sonido reclamó su atención, y al posar su mirada en el plato vio que la gran mayoría de su contenido había desaparecido. Hacía relativamente poco que había empezado a comer, de manera que dudaba seriamente que hubiera sido ella la que se hubiera comido todo aquel montón de comida. En la habitación no había nadie, de manera que…

Henrietta supo entonces que esa última frase no era del todo correcta.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Henrietta, su cabeza apoyada despreocupadamente en una mano mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne y lo alzaba con el brazo apoyado en la mesa-, no es de buena educación comerse la comida de los demás sin pedirles permiso antes…, Pariah.

El trozo de carne desapareció en el aire como por arte de magia, si bien al cabo de un segundo la causa de ello se materializó junto a Henrietta. Agazapado cual felino sobre la mesa, Pariah masticaba con expresión de deleite la comida de Henrietta, quien tras pinchar un segundo pedazo se lo ofreció a su familiar.

-…no comías…-se justificó Pariah, y luego aceptó la comida de Henrietta-…se estaba enfriando…

-¿Oh, en serio~?-preguntó divertida Henrietta, viendo como su familiar comía tranquilamente-. Bueno, de todas formas no tengo mucho apetito. Puedes comerte el resto-dijo, empujando el plato en dirección a Pariah. Mientras este lo agarraba y empezaba a comerse salvajemente el resto de la carne, Henrietta se puso de pie y se dirigió descalza hacia una de las ventanas de la alcoba.

Las vistas de su alcoba no eran iguales a las que disponía en su palacio. Mientras que allí podía ver la ciudad desplegada a sus pies como un tablero o el escenario de una compleja obra de teatro, allí las vistas se veían enturbiadas por la presencia de muros, almenas, defensas y demás construcciones defensivas que obstaculizaban su visión, y le recordaban una vez más lo lejos que estaba de casa. A su espalda, sentado en la mesa, Pariah lamía los restos de comida del plato con avidez, como si hiciera días que no comía. Al ver la energía y dinamismo de su familiar, Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Era como si nada pudiera afectar al espíritu de aquel niño, siempre tan energético y con tanto apetito. Daba igual a donde fueran, lo que hicieran, o lo que sucediera. Pariah nunca cambiaba, siempre era el mismo inocente niño que la princesa había descubierto bajo la apariencia de aquel ser de pesadilla que todos creían que era él.

Descartando el ahora vacío y limpio plato a un lado, Pariah sintió como la princesa se le acercaba por detrás. Notó como los brazos de esta lo rodeaban, y como atraían su cabeza al abultado pecho de Henrietta, donde Pariah podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, oler la fragancia de su piel y ropa, e incluso sentir como su sangre fluía por sus venas y arterias. La ligera presión de encima de su cabeza le informó de que la princesa había apoyado su cabeza en la de él.

-Pariah, tengo que preguntarte algo…-dijo la princesa en voz baja. Su tono no parecía tan alegre como el que había usado antes, como si algo la preocupara-… ¿Tu… seguirás conmigo? Incluso si yo me fuera lejos, incluso si te dieran lo opción de algo mejor, incluso si todo a nuestro alrededor se destruyera o cambiara… ¿te quedarías conmigo?

Pariah no entendía la razón de las preguntas de la princesa. ¿Qué quería decir? Naturalmente que se iba a quedar con ella. Él era muy feliz cuando estaba a su lado… de hecho, había descubierto que era eso de la felicidad gracias a que había permanecido al lado de Henrietta. Al principio no había entendido que era aquello que sentía, tan diferente a las sensaciones y sentimientos que llevaba experimentando desde su nacimiento, pero al ser tan agradables no le había dedicado más pensamientos que el cómo obtener más de esas sensaciones. Al final, después de mucho reflexionar, había acabado asociando aquellos momentos con el concepto de "felicidad", algo que había visto en las mentes de muchas personas antes, pero que hasta el momento jamás había experimentado en persona.

Henrietta era amable con él. Jugaba con él, le daba de comer, lo acariciaba, lo trataba bien,… Era la humana más extraña y agradable que jamás hubiera conocido. Agnes también estaba bien, a pesar de que a veces consiguiera que se sintiera culpable o mal cuando esta le regañaba, aunque siempre le acababa acariciando al comprobar que había aprendido la lección. A parte, también estaban los niños de la ciudad, con quien seguía escapándose para jugar de vez en cuando. La princesa le había animado a seguir viéndose con ellos y lo instaba a que se divirtiera, confiando en que supiera comportarse y no causara más incidentes como el del noble aquel al que aterrorizó. Giro era muy alegre, y siempre lo hacía participe de sus juegos. Marie también lo trataba bien, recordándole un poco a cómo le trataban Henrietta y Agnes. De ahí que hubiera empezado a sospechar de que había algo en las humanas del género femenino que parecían tener todas en común, ya que hasta la fecha solo había visto a las hembras de la especie acariciándolo o abrazándolo, nunca a los machos. Pariah lo atribuía a algo humano que no acababa de entender, y tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Los abrazos le gustaban vinieran de quien vinieran.

Restregando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Henrietta para que se frotaran ambos, Pariah empezó a ronronear desde lo más hondo de su garganta, apreciando el calor del cuerpo de la princesa mientras gozaba de la experiencia. No sabía porque, pero había algo en las caricias de la princesa que las hacían especiales, mucho más que las de Agnes y Marie. No es que no le gustaran las suyas, pero las de la princesa…

-…siempre…-dijo Pariah-. Pase lo que pase…estaré contigo…

Una lágrima de agradecimiento cayó del ojo de Henrietta, que rápidamente se limpió antes de que Pariah pudiera notarla y preocuparse. Sonriendo, besó la cabeza de su familiar, estrechándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Confío en ti…Pariah.

* * *

Por fin, llegó el momento.

Habían viajado durante toda la tarde, y cuando el sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte, la princesa y su escolta se adentraron en el palacio del emperador germano.

A diferencia del palacio de la princesa, de colores claros y grandes ventanales, el palacio del emperador parecía coger el estilo de la fortaleza que acababan de abandonar, y llevarlo a otro nivel. Un profundo foso sin fondo rodeaba el lugar, mucho más grande e intimidante que el palacio de Henrietta. Los muros habían sido construidos con sólidas rocas grises, y numerosas espinas se podían ver en la cúspide de las altas torres y junto a los muros defensivos. Según había sido instruida la princesa, aquellas construcciones habían sido ideadas a modo de defensa hacía ya muchos siglos con el único propósito de defender el edificio del ataque de dragones, mucho antes de que se pudiera domesticar a estos, cuando estas magníficas criaturas aún representaban una amenaza para la humanidad. Dado el cambio que habían experimentado a lo largo del tiempo, Henrietta supuso que la razón de conservar tan arcaicas defensas debía tratarse de un intento del imperio por hacer más intimidante el palacio. Y vaya si lo habían conseguido…

El desfile por la capital había transcurrido sin demasiados contratiempos. Los ciudadanos le habían dado la bienvenida con educación, aparentemente ajenos a sus intenciones en la capital, y las casas y calles habían sido decoradas con flores y guirnaldas para recibirla. Tras subir una alta escalinata, habían llegado finalmente a las puertas del palacio, donde tras cruzar el puente levadizo habían llegado por fin al interior del castillo. Una ingente cantidad de caballeros y guardias armados con gruesas armaduras los observaron pasar, colocados perfectamente a intervalos regulares por los pasillos del palacio y guiándolos con su presencia hacia el salón principal, el salón del trono…en presencia del emperador.

Los altos techos del palacio poseían numerosos candelabros y estandartes con los colores germanos, oscureciendo los límites de la estancia y provocando que parecieran más altos si cabía de lo que ya eran. Grandes antorchas y fuegos ardían en chimeneas y soportes en las paredes, iluminando el salón adorando con suntuosas pieles y majestuosos trofeos de caza. Al final, ocupando el centro de la pared del fondo, se podía ver un trono de proporciones gigantescas, impresionantemente decorado con cientos de inscripciones, tallas y demás decoraciones doradas que semejaban el oro puro. Sentado en dicho trono, engalanado con gruesas pieles y telas exquisitas, se encontraba el hombre a quien Henrietta había ido a ver explícitamente a aquel lugar: el emperador Albrecht von Germanien III.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de unos 40 años a juzgar por las arrugas de su rostro. Poseía un cuerpo que Henrietta encontró bastante peculiar, con una horonda panza que ocupaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero con un pecho y unos brazos bastante musculosos, tanto que la forma de sus bíceps podía ser apreciada incluso a través de la costosa ropa que llevaba y el manto de piel de oso que cubría sus hombros. Un grueso collar de oro rodeaba un cuello bastante grueso, sobre el cual se encontraba una cabeza de mandíbula rectangular y una cabeza afeitada sobre la que reposaba una corona adornada con piedras preciosas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia acompañaba un discreto bigote como única muestra de vello facial en aquel pétreo rostro, un rostro que parecía el extraño cruce entre el de un arrogante aristócrata, y un poderoso guerrero. Junto al trono, descansando sobre sus patas delanteras, se encontraba el afamado familiar del emperador, el felino más grande que Henrietta hubiera visto jamás. Se trataba de una bestia de casi 4 metros de altura, con un pelaje purpúreo que cubría su poderoso cuerpo y una melena semejante a la de un león de un tono pálido casi blanco que rodeaba el majestuoso rostro de la criatura. En sus cuartos traseros, raspando perezosa las losas del suelo, se encontraba una larga cola rematada en un apéndice esférico recubierto de púas tan grandes como el antebrazo de la princesa. Cuando el felino bostezó, Henrietta creyó ver una tercera fila de dientes ocultos tras la mandíbula del animal. Se trataba de una mantícora real, una criatura que se creía largo tiempo extinguida, y que Henrietta solo conocía por las historias que había oído sobre esos peligrosos seres. No solo sus garras eran capaces de partir a un hombre armado por la mitad, sino que su mordisco podía doblar el metal y su cola disparar dardos envenenados con tanta fuerza que los escudos y las armaduras parecían estar hechas de papel.

Por un instante, lejos de las preocupaciones de su situación y del nerviosismo que Henrietta sentía en su interior, la mente de Henrietta se puso a comparar su familiar con el del emperador y se preguntó quién de los dos ganaría en un combate uno contra uno. Su pequeño y mortífero familiar, contra el gigantesco animal del emperador. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la princesa al imaginarse cuál sería el claro vencedor.

Los hombres y mujeres que acompañaron a la princesa se movieron fuera del eje central de la cámara, y dejaron que la princesa avanzara solo en compañía de Agnes, la capitana de las mosqueteras, y la criada personal que parecía acompañarla a todas partes últimamente (nombrada Cristina por la princesa, la cual la había introducido al resto del servicio), la misma que en esos momentos parecía observarlo todo con infantil curiosidad. Sus pasos se veían amortiguados por la larga alfombra que recorría todo el salón, desde la entrada hasta el mismísimo trono del emperador. Situados uno frente al otro, Henrietta y Albrecht se observaron en silencio durante unos instantes, la primera seria y formal y el segundo con una petulante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Su Alteza real, la princesa Henrietta Enriqueta Ana Estuardo, princesa de Tristain y señora de sus territorios! ¡La acompañan la capitana Agnes de Milan, y su criada personal!-anunció uno de los criados del emperador, marcando el momento en que Henrietta y sus dos acompañantes hicieron una cortés reverencia al emperador. La de Henrietta fue delicada y meticulosa, una cortés reverencia acompañada de un ligero recogimiento de la falta para indicar que verdaderamente es estaba inclinando. Agnes, por su parte, hincó una rodilla e hizo una reverencia de caballero ante el emperador, sorprendiendo a varios de los nobles de la corte ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a una mujer soldado saludando como los hombres. Pariah, en cambio…

-¿Hm?-murmuró el emperador, arqueando una ceja ante la…peculiar reverencia de la criada. Arrodillada en el suelo, con los puños apoyados en el suelo, había inclinado la cabeza tanto que su cabello se había desparramado por el suelo, con la parte de atrás de la cabeza tocando la alfombra. Henrietta y Agnes, al verlo de reojo, se quedaron temporalmente petrificadas ante el espectáculo que estaba dando Pariah inconscientemente. Las ganas de gritar se quedaron atascadas en sus gargantas debido a que se encontraban en presencia del emperador, sudando de puro nervio mientras intentaban moverse lo justo y necesario para cumplir el protocolo. Una vez se volvieron a erguir, Pariah se puso de pie también, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas de reojo que se lanzaban la princesa y Agnes.

-Su… ¡Su Alteza imperial, el emperador Albrecht von Germanien III, amo y señor de Germania y de sus territorios!-prosiguió el criado, tan perplejo como los demás ante la reverencia de la criada de la princesa. El emperador, recuperado, se limitó a levantarse del trono y a inclinar levemente la cabeza ante sus invitados. Una vez cumplidas las formalidades, avanzó hacia Henrietta seguido por su mantícora.

-Saludos, princesa Henrietta-la saludó el emperador, tomando su mano y besando educadamente el dorso. Su voz era grave y profunda, como la de un cantante de ópera-. Ruego y espero que el viaje haya sido apacible.

-Saludos, emperador-dijo Henrietta, sonriéndole-. El viaje ha sido tranquilo, sin sorpresas desagradables ni contratiempos.

-Me alegra oir eso. Odiaría que nada malo le hubiera podido pasar a mi prometida-dijo sonriente el emperador, provocando que la de Henrietta por poco flaqueara. Manteniendo el tipo, los ojos se le fueron momentáneamente al familiar del emperador, el cual se había colocado a su lado y los miraba amenazante por encima del hombro de este. Un siniestro y profundo gruñido empezó a resonar por la zona, provocando que más de un noble acabara retrocediendo atemorizado por tan enorme animal.

Henrietta y Agnes, acostumbradas como estaban al todavía más intimidante gruñido de Pariah, se limitaron a mirar al animal sin apartarse. Al notar que la sonrisa de Albrecht parecía reducirse un poco, entendieron que su intención había sido sorprenderlas e incluso intimidarlas con su majestuosa mantícora, y al no haberlo conseguido parecía ligeramente confuso. Sin embargo, Albrecht pronto recuperó la sonrisa.

-Ah, disculpen a mi pobre Nerón. A pesar de su intimidante aspecto, desconfía de los extraños y suele volverse algo agresivo y territorial. Espero que no les haya asustado.

-Oh, no se preocupe, emperador. Le entiendo perfectamente, mi familiar también se vuelve algo…revoltoso, cuando conoce a gente nueva.

-Cierto, su misterioso familiar-comentó el emperador-. Dicen que consiguió invocar a un Doppler, ¿cierto?

-En efecto.

-¿Y lo ha traído consigo?

-Por supuesto. Lo he dejado con unos criados, para que no se ponga nervioso-mintió Henrietta-. Espero que su presencia aquí no le resulte un problema.

-En absoluto, en absoluto-contestó el emperador, sonriendo educadamente con un tono que revelaba discretamente que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras.

Entonces, ante la mirada sorprendida de la princesa, el emperador, y el resto de la corte, Pariah avanzó hasta situarse junto al emperador, mirando fijamente a la gigantesca mantícora a los ojos. Esta, gruñendo, se agazapó de manera que su cabeza quedara a la misma altura que la de Pariah, quien se limitó a permanecer imperturbable en el sitio.

El emperador miró confundido a la criada de la princesa, tan confundido por el extraño valor de esa joven mujer que ni por un instante se le ocurrió enfadarse por habérsele acercado tanto sin reconocer su presencia ni pedir permiso.

-¡Ah…jaja…! Verá, resulta que a Cristina, mi criada personal, le apasionan los animales. Lleva todo el viaje hablando de las muchas ganas que tenía de ver a su majestuoso familiar en persona-se apresuró a decir Henrietta, sonriendo algo tensa mientras trataba de reclamar la atención de Pariah con la mirada, para que volviera con ella. Dado que toda la atención de Pariah parecía centrada en la mantícora, la mirada nerviosa de la princesa apenas fue notada.

-En…entiendo…-dijo el emperador, y luego se dirigió con una educada sonrisa a la criada-. ¿Verdad que es una criatura magnífica? Las mantícoras son las criaturas más magníficas de mi reino, unas bestias sanguinarias que a menudo incluyen al poderoso dragón en su dieta. Por ello, le pido por favor que no se acerque más a Nerón. No querríamos que tan bella señorita sufriera un accidente desafortunado…

Ignorando completamente al emperador, Pariah se acuclilló frente a Nerón, los codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza descansando en sus manos, mientras miraba inexpresivo al colosal felino de enfrente de él. Este, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, se acercó amenazante a la pequeña criada, alertando al emperador. Sabía que Nerón desconfiaba de los extraños, y que le había ordenado que se mostrara fiero en presencia de la princesa, pero… ¿no se estaba pasando un poco? Después de todo, tan solo era una criada.

Nerón, la poderosa bestia del emperador, el rey indiscutible de su selva hasta que fue convocado, la gigantesca mole de músculos que podía decapitar a un ogro con sus garras y abatir grifos del cielo con sus púas… estaba nervioso. Fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa con pinta de humana, estaba claro que no era lo que parecía. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su olfato y vista le informaron que solo se trataba de una humana más, una a las que su amo había ordenado que asustara con sus gruñidos y fiero aspecto. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó y esta le miró a los ojos, su instinto animal se despertó. Nunca en toda su vida, al menos desde que alcanzó la adultez, había experimentado algo como aquello. Su instinto más básico le puso en alerta y lo hizo mostrarse abiertamente hostil contra aquella…cosa, como si su vida estuviera en peligro. No entendía por qué una simple humana podía representar un peligro para él, pero haciendo caso de su instinto se preparó, listo para lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

Los ojos de aquella humana…no eran los ojos de una simple humana. Algo dentro de él le decía que estaba en presencia de un depredador, no de una simple bolsa de carne de la que podría alimentarse. No, peor aún, le decía que aquel depredador podría llegar a alimentarse de él. ¿Cómo era posible? Él era el pináculo de la cadena alimentaria, el rey de las bestias. ¿Cómo podía una simple humana…o lo que fuera que fuera eso… llegar a asustar a un ser como él? Gruesas gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer el pelaje de Nerón, tratando una y otra vez de mostrarse fuerte y poderoso en presencia de aquel monstruo en un intento de intimidarlo y de evitar un posible ataque. Lejos quedaba ya la posibilidad de atacar o vencer, lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir, y si quería sobrevivir debía espantar a ese nuevo depredador para evitar que este decidiera alimentarse de él.

Sus garras permanecían fijas en el suelo, listo para saltar. Su cola, levantada, parecía apuntar al cuerpo de Pariah con las púas listas. Sus gruesos colmillos quedaban a la vista, gruñendo y dejando caer gruesas gotas de saliva en el suelo bajo su cabeza. Los ojos de Nerón permanecían fijos en los de la humana, tratando de entender de una vez por todas qué era lo que tenía en frente, cuáles eran sus intenciones, si era un enemigo…o si había ido allí a comérselo. Pasara lo que pasara, debía mantenerse fuerte. Si flaqueaba, se acabaría todo para él. Podía ver en los ojos de aquel monstruo una fuerza que le era totalmente desconocida, revelando un ser que ni entendía ni creía poder vencer, una fuerza de la naturaleza tan imparable como una tormenta o un huracán, los únicos enemigos a los que una mantícora solo podía soñar de vencer. Inconscientemente, Nerón empezó a temblar. Le costaba admitirlo, pero aquella cosa lo asustaba. Su rostro imperturbable no indicaba miedo, ira, hambre…nada. Lo único que podía saber era por los ojos de aquella cosa, que parecían mirarlo como un poderoso león examinaría un pequeño ratoncito, como pensándose si comérselo o no. Nerón estaba asustado, aterrado incluso…porque, para variar, él no era el león. Era un ratoncito.

Pariah, sin dejar de mirar a Nerón, se relamió los labios.

El poco valor que aún quedaba en Nerón se esfumó como el humo.

El pánico y el terror inundaron la mente de Nerón. Aquella cosa…aquel monstruo… ¿¡realmente quería comérselo!? El frío sudor que empapaba el cuerpo de Nerón le recordó a sus tiempos de infancia, cuando aún era pequeño y débil, siempre asustado de los demás depredadores mientras luchaba por sobrevivir en un ambiente duro y salvaje. Había luchado y devorado, creciendo hasta convertirse en el rey que era ahora, para así nunca más volver a sentirse tan aterrado y desvalido como en aquel entonces. Pero nada de aquello importaba ya. El sentimiento había vuelto multiplicado por diez, y Nerón sabía que su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era salir de allí a todo correr.

Así pues, gimiendo aterrado, Nerón trató de darse la vuelta y alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel ser de pesadilla. Afianzando las patas al suelo, trató de impulsarse para salir de allí a la carrera…solo para descubrir que no podía. Algo con una fuerza impresionante había atrapado su cola, y había detenido su carrera en seco. Poco a poco, debido a sus sospechas sobre la razón de tan misterioso evento, Nerón giró la cabeza para ver qué era lo que lo había atrapado.

El monstruo. El monstruo le había agarrado la cola con una sola mano, y había detenido su impulso sin moverse siquiera. Agarrando la cola con la otra mano, empezó a tirar de él hacía sí.

Los nobles, el emperador y sus invitados… todos miraron boquiabiertos como la criada de la princesa, sin esfuerzo casi aparente, empezaba a tirar de la cola de la gigantesca mantícora, quien parecía agarrarse con las garras al suelo mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, gruesas lágrimas de miedo y espanto cayendo de sus ojos mientras agudos rugidos de terror escapaban de su boca. Las garras de Nerón dejaron gruesos surcos en el suelo a medida que la criada tiraba de él, agarrándolo entonces de la grupa y prosiguiendo con su imperturbable tarea.

Henrietta y Agnes, ante lo absurdo de la situación, solo podían ver como Pariah, finalmente, rodeaba con los brazos el cuello del frenético animal y empezaba a mordisquearle las peludas orejas de este. Para entonces, parecía que Nerón ya se había rendido, resignándose patéticamente a su destino mientras lloraba profusamente en el cepo de Pariah. Albrecht, por su parte, observaba con la mandíbula colgando como su fiero y temido familiar se veía reducido a un montón gimoteante de lágrimas en presencia de tan sencilla criada, quien había empezado a restregarse contra la cabeza de Nerón y a mordisquearlo como haría un cachorro con su padre mientras Nerón se dejaba hacer, abatido y vencido. Para nada era lo que él esperaba que fuera a suceder aquel día.

Henrietta deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Y ahora como excusaba eso…?

-Ehm…esto… ¡Vaya, es impresionante!-dijo entonces Henrietta, sonriendo por no llorar-. ¡Ya sabía de la buena mano de Cristina con los animales, pero nunca pude llegar a imaginar lo bien adiestrado que estaba el familiar del emperador!-Henrietta hablaba en voz alta, tratando de despertar de su estupor al resto de miembros de la corte-. Que tan fiero y aguerrido familiar esté dispuesto a complacer a una criada… ¡Mi estimado emperador, realmente tenéis un familiar digno de elogio!

-Esto… ¡Si, cierto, muy agradecido por los cumplidos!- respondió el emperador, sonriendo y hablando del mismo modo. Tanto él como la princesa sudaban ya de puro nervio, ambos tratando de salvar aquella extraña situación-. Realmente se nota que mi familiar es el pináculo de la obediencia y el buen estar. ¡Nerón, en el fondo, es tan amable y cariñoso como un gatito, jajajajaja!

-¡Jajajajaja!-reían el emperador y Henrietta, algo forzados, pero consiguiendo que poco a poco el resto de la corte se recompusiera y empezara a suspirar de alivio, entendiendo que el familiar del emperador simplemente se estaba dejando hacer por mera educación, jugando y complaciendo a la criada.

Agnes, situada junto a la princesa, seguía mirando algo nerviosa a Pariah. Si bien la princesa había conseguido salvar la situación, Pariah había estado a punto de levantar sospechas innecesarias y de dificultar todo el tema del pacto entre ambas naciones simplemente por su afán de jugar y… hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con aquella pobre mantícora. Pobre, porque estaba claro que el animal no estaba precisamente contento con su situación. Lloraba patéticamente en brazos de Pariah, derrotado y con un aire de depresión que parecía decir "¡por favor, mátame de una vez y deja de jugar conmigo!". No solía pensar esto de muchos animales grandes y fieros, y mucho menos en lo referente a los familiares de los magos de otros países…pero la verdad era que aquella mantícora le estaba dando bastante pena. Tendría que reprender muy seriamente a Pariah más tarde.

Aparentemente ajeno a todo, Pariah seguía mordisqueando las peludas orejas de Nerón, tirando de ellas y gruñendo como el cachorro que parecía ser.

-En fin, volviendo a lo que importa…-dijo el emperador, llamando la atención de todos los presentes lejos de la curiosa situación concerniente a los dos familiares-. Me alegra contar con su presencia aquí, en mi humilde morada. Se han dispuesto aposentos de lujo para sus soldados y acompañantes en el ala oeste, y hemos dispuesto nuestra mejor alcoba para vos en el ala este, justo debajo de la mía. La cena se servirá a las 9, y esperaba poder contar con su presencia en mi mesa…para así poder ir conociéndonos mejor.- Las palabras del emperador, dulces y educadas, salían de sus labios para los oídos de todos los allí presentes. A nadie se le escapó, y mucho menos a Henrietta, el doble sentido que estas parecían llevar. Albrecht se permitía agasajar y dirigir a Henrietta y a su escolta a su antojo porque se sabía vencedor de la situación. En su mente ya era emperador de Germania y Tristain, con una bella emperatriz a su lado que le daría muchos y numerosos herederos que perpetuarían su nombre y linaje durante los siglos venideros, consolidando el poder de su familia. Estaba claro que la amenaza de Reconquista no le preocupaba, y que el destino de su pueblo y ciudadanos no le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Las opiniones de los demás valían menos que la suya, el tenía todo el poder, el era quien mandaba y quien dirigía la nación.

Ese hombre iba a ser el futuro esposo de Henrietta, y la princesa se decía una y otra vez que le tocaría asumirlo antes o después, ¿así que por qué no sacarse de golpe esa púa, en vez de ir tirando poco a poco?

-Será un honor para mí, emperador-dijo la princesa comedidamente, ni alegre ni triste, acompañando su respuesta con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Albrecht, sonriendo al ver que la princesa no presentaba batalla, dio una fuerte palmada que resonó por toda la sala.

Varias criadas y sirvientes, todos vestidos con trajes que revelaban el militarizado estilo de Germania, salieron de sus puestos y se acercaron a los acompañantes nobiliarios de la princesa, acompañándolos a sus aposentos. Los soldados permanecieron en sus puestos, mientras el servicio del palacio de Henrietta se retiró para unirse al resto de sirvientes en sus tareas de atender a los invitados. Poco a poco, el resto de miembros de la corte germánica empezaron a retirarse, algunos reuniéndose e intercambiando susurros y hablando de sus propios planes para la situación, mientras en el centro de la sala permanecían inmóviles Henrietta, Agnes, el emperador y la pareja de familiares.

Finalmente, una solitaria criada de dorados cabellos se acercó a la princesa, haciendo una cortes reverencia al llegar a su altura.

-Esta criada os guiará hasta vuestros aposentos, majestad-indicó el emperador sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a la criada recién llegada-. Si deseáis cualquier cosa, mi servicio está a vuestra absoluta disposición.

-Se lo agradezco, emperador, pero ya cuento con mi propio servicio-indicó educadamente Henrietta, si bien por su tono se revelaba el descontento que sentía ante el aparente desprecio de Albrecht sobre sus criados, desprecio del cual el emperador pareció ser consciente-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó más suave y educadamente a la criada, quien en ningún momento la había mirado a los ojos.

De reojo miró al emperador, dubitativa, y un gesto despreocupado de este le concedió el permiso para hablar.

-Ka…Karen, mi señora-respondió ella con un hilillo de voz. Estaba claro que la presencia de la princesa y el emperador la intimidaba bastante, y el hecho de tener que hablarle a uno de ellos todavía más.

-Es un nombre muy bonito-comentó la princesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Quedo pues a tu cargo, Karen.

Ligeramente ruborizada por las amables palabras de Henrietta, la criada Karen se apresuró a asentir y empezó a acompañar algo nerviosa y tímida a la princesa hacia la salida de la sala, seguidas las dos por Agnes y Pariah.

Suspirando, la princesa se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, a su familiar.

-Y por favor, Cristina…-dijo con una sonrisa, si bien su tono revelaba un gran cansancio-…suelta al familiar del emperador.

Ante la atónita mirada de Albrecht, y la cara de incredulidad de Agnes (estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no darse con la palma en la cara, exasperada), Pariah había empezado a seguir a la princesa mientras arrastraba tras de sí el gigantesco cuerpo de la mantícora Nerón, abrazando su cabeza contra su cuerpo como si de un peluche se tratara. Un rastro de brillantes lágrimas marcaba el paso del derrotado familiar por la sala, temblando mientras parecía suplicar con la mirada que acabaran ya con su sufrimiento. Si bien Pariah miró con expresión alarmada a la princesa y a Nerón, como indicando su descontento por tener que soltar su juguete nuevo, al final la mirada combinada de Henrietta y Agnes acabó por convencerlo de que lo mejor sería no discutir y hacer lo que le pedían. En cuanto Nerón se vio libre, se apresuró a huir a toda prisa de Pariah y a esconderse sin demasiado éxito tras Albrecht, mirando aterrado al peligroso depredador que había estado jugando con él durante todo el rato, llorando de pura alegría al verse libre del alcance de aquel monstruo que parecía mirarlo aún con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

Albrecht, confundido, vio como su valiente y aguerrido familiar corría a esconderse tras él como un conejo en su madriguera, mirando aterrado a la criada que en esos momentos acompañaba a la princesa mientras era arrastrada por su otra acompañante, la capitana del Cuerpo de Mosqueteras. Sin dejar de mirar a su familiar, en cuanto la criada levantó una mano y se despidió silenciosamente de Nerón, este dejó escapar otro lastimero gemido y trató de encogerse todavía más, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la capa de Albrecht.

Verdaderamente, no todo había salido como él se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Esa misma noche, a bordo de un silencioso navío volador:

Caminando por los pasillos bajo la cubierta del barco, una misteriosa figura avanzaba con la familiaridad de quien sabe bien a donde va. Había tratado de evitar tener que bajar allí todo lo posible, pero al final los crecientes gruñidos, las quejas de la tripulación y la alarmante noticia de que dos de ellos habían desaparecido al pasar cerca de aquella habitación… simplemente le fue imposible ignorar aquel asunto mucho más tiempo.

A pesar del ajetreo de la cubierta y de la numerosa tripulación que manejaba el gigantesco navío, aquella zona del barco había quedado totalmente aislada y desprovista de cualquier atisbo de presencia humana ante el temor de ser capturados por aquel hombre. Todos, desde el cocinero hasta el vigilante en la cofia, habían podido escuchar claramente los alaridos de terror y agonía de los dos desafortunados marineros que habían acabado adentrándose contra su voluntad en aquel oscuro lugar. Mientras que el espantoso sonido había servido para atemorizar a todos los ocupantes del barco, solo una persona había encontrado aquellos alaridos meramente molestos. Había estado leyendo con bastante ahínco un informe de la situación de Reconquista en su camino para invadir Tristain, y los aullidos de dolor le habían hecho perder la página. Así pues, cerró el libro y se dirigió sin demora al origen de aquel escándalo.

La puerta a la que se había dirigido estaba manchada de sangre y repleta de arañazos, como si un felino de grandes proporciones se hubiera estado peleando con otro justo enfrente de la puerta. La visión de la sangre reciente y aquellas marcas hubiera desconcertado a cualquiera, pero no a la persona que sin dilación entró en la habitación sin siquiera indicar con sus nudillos su intención de entrar.

El interior de la habitación estaba inusitadamente oscuro, lúgubre, y el hedor a sangre y miedo era considerable. Suspicaz, la misteriosa figura cerró la puerta tras de sí, acabando con la poca luz que se filtraba por la puerta. La única luz, que poco hacía por combatir las tinieblas de la estancia, venía de una pequeña ventana en la pared, por la cual entraba la tenue luz de la luna. Esta cortaba las sombras como un cuchillo caliente cortaría la mantequilla, pero aún así las sombras se espesaban a su alrededor y volvían inútiles sus esfuerzos. El sonido de una pesada y agitada respiración le indicó que no era la única persona en ocupar aquel lugar. Bueno, se corrigió, en realidad si era la única persona. Lo otro era solo un monstruo.

-¿Cuánto rato más vas a seguir con tu infantil berrinche?-preguntó entre molesta y harta la figura, revelando una cruel y altiva voz femenina, que fue respondida por un corto y primitivo rugido. De las sombras, pisando pesadamente los charcos de sangre del suelo, salió la figura de un hombre de cabellos grises y barba a juego que sujetaba con expresión iracunda el muñón donde una vez hubo un brazo.

-¿"Berrinche"?-preguntó furioso Wardes, mirando con ojos inyectados en sangre a la recién llegada-. ¡¿BERRINCHE?! Pierdo un brazo a manos de…un mocoso, un simple familiar… ¡¿Y TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESTO ES UN SIMPLE BERRINCHE?!- La poderosa y gutural voz de Wardes habría hecho que un hombre normal se acobardara o que incluso se orinara encima de puro miedo. Por suerte para la recién llegada, ni era un hombre ni era alguien normal.

-¿No se suponía que eras una imparable máquina de matar?-preguntó poco impresionada la mujer, que miraba sin temor alguno a Wardes-. Si, has perdido un brazo… Haz que te crezca de nuevo y…

-¡ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA, QUE NO PUEDO!-exclamó de repente Wardes, interrumpiendo a la mujer-. Esa espada… tiene algo que no me deja…¡Aargh!-rugió Wardes cuando, al intentar de nuevo regenerar su miembro perdido, se vio nuevamente incapaz de ello.

La noticia de la incapacidad de Wardes de recuperarse sorprendió ligeramente a la mujer, que consideró interesante informar de esto a sus superiores. Los poderes de los Evolucionados eran la carta de triunfo definitiva que volvería sus planes realidad, y si había por ahí algo o alguien capaz de dañar seriamente a un ser así, entonces eso era algo a tener en cuenta muy seriamente. De reojo, dejando que Wardes caminara por el camarote como un animal enjaulado, contempló pensativa los charcos de sangre; lo poco que quedaba de los marineros desaparecidos, con toda seguridad.

-Interesante… Supongo que intentaste regenerar tu brazo a base de alimentarte de nuevo…pero algo me dice que no ha funcionado-añadió con ligera diversión la mujer, muy para irritación de Wardes. Sin embargo, ni la atacó ni detuvo su errante andar.

-No, no ha funcionado…-masculló Wardes, golpeando furioso la pared del camarote y atravesando la madera con el puño que le quedaba. La mujer contempló pensativa al iracundo Evolucionado, más pensando en cómo informar de aquello a su jefe que no en cómo ayudar a Wardes.

-Un contratiempo imprevisto-sentenció como si nada la mujer-. ¿Crees que podrás seguir con el plan, dado tu…estado?

Wardes se giró rápidamente hacia la mujer, y se lanzó contra ella como una flecha. Su mano restante la agarró por el cuello y la alzó fácilmente del suelo, mirándola furioso a los ojos. A pesar de su situación, la expresión altiva de la mujer no cambió un solo ápice.

-¡¿ACASO DUDAS DE MI?!-preguntó furioso Wardes, y la mujer permaneció en silencio, como estudiándole con su fría mirada-. ¡Aún puedo hacerlo, aún puedo luchar! Esto…esto no es nada…

-Pues si no es nada, deja de compadecerte como un simple tullido y busca una solución a tu problema. O, mejor aún, empieza a pensar en cómo no repetir tu error en el futuro.- Wardes y la mujer se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él con ojos de bestia y haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no apretar aquel fino cuello hasta descabezarla, y ella con expresión tranquila y la mirada impenetrable de un halcón.

Al final, Wardes depositó poco a poco a la mujer en el suelo, dándose la vuelta y adentrándose de nuevo entre gruñidos en las sombras de su alcoba. Tras masajear un poco la zona de donde la habían cogido, la mujer salió sin decir nada de la alcoba. Afuera la esperaba un marinero, que al verla se puso firme y la saludó con voz firme.

-Mi señora Sheffield-saludó el marinero-. Hemos abandonado finalmente el espacio aéreo de Albion, y transmitido con éxito el paquete con el mensaje a nuestro contacto en Germania. Estamos listos para partir en cuanto dé la orden.

-Bien. Poned rumbo a Galia-ordenó Sheffield, viendo alejarse al marinero tras recibir la orden-. El rey espera ansioso mi informe…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Vindobona:

Henrietta se dirigía con paso tranquilo de vuelta a la sala del trono. Sentía la mirada indiscreta de cuantos criados, soldados y miembros de la nobleza se encontró, a pesar de sus reverencias y breves muestras de cortesía. Sabía bien qué era lo que estaban pensando, pero le daba igual.

Aquel día sería el día en que ella y Albrecht formalizarían su unión, disponiéndolo todo para establecer oficialmente su alianza y preparándose para su inminente batalla con Reconquista. La boda se celebraría en otro momento, dadas las circunstancias, pero sobre el papel ambos quedarían unidos ya como marido y mujer. Si la cena de la noche anterior había servido como indicativo de cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de aquel instante, entonces Henrietta sabía que aquella relación iba a ser menos agradable de lo que se había podido imaginar.

Se había imaginado ya que el emperador sería de carácter arrogante y egocéntrico, pero hasta que no se sentó a la mesa con él no supo hasta qué punto se había quedado corta. Aquel hombre hablaba y actuaba como si más que un emperador fuera un dios, actuando con grandilocuencia y menospreciando a cualquiera que, básicamente, no fuera él. Sus criados trataban de servirlo lo mejor que podían, pero parecía que nunca le llenaban la copa lo suficientemente rápido, no que su comida no estaba lo bastante caliente, o que habían tardado un instante de más en responder a su llamada... Daba igual lo que fuera, el emperador siempre encontraba alguna falla. Sumisos, los criados y sirvientas se limitaban a disculparse atemorizados y resignados ante su amo, quien parecía encontrar un perverso placer al verlos arrodillarse aterrados ante él. Henrietta, si bien sabía que se arriesgaba a hacer peligrar su alianza, no pudo evitar sino salir al rescate de varios de aquellos desafortunados hombres y mujeres, pidiéndole clemencia al emperador y que reconsiderara los castigos que impartía como si le importara poco mandar a alguien al calabozo como que lo azotaran treinta veces, aunque la falta hubiera sido la misma. No siempre había funcionado, pero Henrietta consiguió un par de significativas victorias al evitar los truculentos destinos que el emperador reservaba a aquellos que no alcanzaban sus expectativas. Aunque el emperador no parecía complacido con la aparente rebeldía de la princesa, se limitó a dejar pasar sus comentarios y a seguir con la cena.

Aquella noche Henrietta había necesitado mucha paciencia para no empezar a despotricar contra el emperador una vez volvió a su alcoba. Solo la presencia de Pariah, a quien dedicó gran parte de sus energías en forma de caricias, consiguió calmarla lo bastante como para que pudiera dormir un poco. Pariah se dejó acariciar, sintiendo de algún modo el malestar de la princesa. Decir que estaba tensa era poco. Más bien parecía que estuviera a punto de echársele al cuello de alguien, bufando y caminando de punta a punta de la habitación mientras Pariah la observaba sentado en su cama. De golpe y porrazo, la princesa a lo mejor se sentaba a su lado y lo acariciaba, tratando de calmarse, para luego volver a levantarse y seguir con su acelerado andar. Cuando menos, era un comportamiento que Pariah encontró bastante curioso.

Si, había sido un primer día bastante difícil y chocante para Henrietta, y lo peor era que ni siquiera habían llegado a la peor parte.

La princesa fue anunciada en la enorme sala del trono una vez llegó a la entrada. A diferencia del día anterior, en esa ocasión había entrado ella sola. Agnes peinaba el perímetro con sus mosqueteras, asistiendo a los guardias del emperador en la tarea de salvaguardar la reunión entre ambos gobernantes, mientras Pariah se había visto obligado por el protocolo y las circunstancias de su disfraz a acompañar a las demás criadas en sus menesteres. La cara que se le había quedado a Pariah cuando la madura jefa de criadas del emperador se lo llevó de allí aquella mañana casi a rastras fue una imagen que Henrietta recordaba con una sonrisa de diversión, a pesar de que no podía evitar preguntarse dónde andaría Pariah, si estaba bien…o si se había metido ya en algún lio. De momento no había oído gritos, explosiones ni conmoción de ningún tipo, de manera que Henrietta tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así.

Avanzando con la cabeza alta como se esperaba de alguien de su condición, Henrietta mantuvo un semblante sereno y regio a pesar de los susurros de los miembros de la corte, que la miraban y valoraban como granjeros determinando el precio de una cabeza de ganado. Enfrente de ella Albrecht se sonreía frente a su trono, con el feroz Nerón a su lado, aparentemente recuperado tras su experiencia con Pariah. A pesar de ello, Henrietta se fijó que el gigantesco felino parecía mirar intranquilo en dirección a la puerta, como si le preocupara que alguien fuera a entrar por ella.

-Princesa-la saludó Albrecht cuando ambos se reunieron. Al igual que el día anterior, el emperador vestía de impresión, con costosas telas y una gruesa capa de piel cubriendo su espalda. Además de su flamante corona, llevaba varios collares más que el día anterior no lucía y en sus manos había varios anillos con gemas de todos los colores. Estaba claro que quería que aquel día todos se fijaran en su majestuosa figura…o por lo menos en su opulencia.

-Majestad.

-Ha llegado el momento. He dispuesto que el acuerdo se formalice en la sala de baile, donde además ahora mismo están preparando un modesto banquete de celebración. Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

-Naturalmente, su majestad-indicó Henrietta, guardándose para si las críticas y opiniones al respecto de seguir teniendo tantos banquetes innecesarios-. Si tuviera la amabilidad de escoltarme allí…-Henrietta alzó la mano, tendiéndosela a Albrecht con elegancia y educación. Para los demás, se trataba de un gesto de igualdad y respeto que el emperador tomara la mano de la princesa y ambos avanzaran cogidos del brazo al salón de baile, pero Henrietta y Albrecht lo veían de otro modo. Henrietta se estaba entregando finalmente, ofreciéndose al emperador como precio para que este aceptara su petición de alianza, y Albrecht no pudo contener su amplia sonrisa dentada al coger la mano de la princesa, besándole suavemente el nudillo.

-Será…un honor…para mi…- Henrietta sintió un escalofrío al oir aquellas palabras. A pesar de su reticencia a casarse con aquel hombre desagradable, se obligó a sonreír y a cogerse del brazo de Albrecht, avanzando luego ambos por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la sala de baile. Tras ellos venía la comitiva de sirvientes y nobles de la corte del emperador, dejando atrás a Nerón, quien parecía más interesado en echarse una cabezada en la sala del trono que no en seguirles.

Una vez llegaron a la sala de baile, fueron recibidos por los aplausos entusiastas del resto de invitados a tan selecto evento. La gran mayoría eran nobles del país, todos provenientes de importantes familias con un pasado militar excelso, supuso Henrietta, como era costumbre en Germania. Otros parecían ser embajadores de los demás países y pequeños reinos independientes del continente, deseosos de representar a sus facciones y de velar por los intereses de su lugar de origen en lo que seguramente sería la mayor alianza firmada de la historia conocida. El lugar había sido decorado con todo esplendor, aumentando la magnificencia de tan fantástico lugar.

Enormes ventanales que llegaban hasta el altísimo techo mostraban unas increíbles vistas de las sierras montañosas de Germania, descomunales en tamaño y con las cimas nevadas independientemente de la época del año. El suelo bajo sus pies había sido pulido y abrillantado para la ocasión, tanto que casi parecía reflejar la imagen de los invitados del emperador. Un mosaico formado por planchas de madera tan pulida como el cristal representaba encarnizadas batallas entre héroes del pasado y bestias tan grotescas y malignas como ogros, demonios y dragones negros. Decenas de chimeneas empotradas en las paredes aportaban una cálida y brillante luz a la pista de baile, iluminada finalmente por tres arañas de cristal tan grandes que habrían podido aplastar a un dragón sin muchos problemas. Siguiendo la moda germana, múltiples tapices con escudos de armas y demás piezas de exposición, casi todas armas y armaduras, adornaban las paredes de la gigantesca sala. A un lado, prácticamente en una esquina, una pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar un himno al verlos entrar.

-Los ojos de todos están fijos en nosotros-le susurró Albrecht a Henrietta, como si le hubiera hecho falta que se lo dijeran para que se diera cuenta-. Recuerda sonreír.

Henrietta sintió de repente ganas de llorar. Había llegado tan lejos a fuerza de pura convicción y amor por su patria, pero al verse de repente allí, con las miradas inquisitivas de todos aquellos nobles y demás figuras importantes, ninguno de los cuales se preocupaba de verdad por su pequeño país… Henrietta se sintió la mujer más miserable del mundo. Cerrando los ojos, hizo cuanto pudo por contener su llanto y se obligó a sonreír como si aquello fuera lo que siempre hubiera deseado: casarse con un hombre repugnante a quien no amaba, entregarle su país a alguien que apenas se preocupaba por sus propios súbditos, volverse el juguete personal de un emperador egocéntrico…

No, debía ser fuerte. Su país necesitaba su ayuda. Necesitaban que ella diera la cara, que los protegiera. Ella era la princesa. Sonreiría, alzaría la cabeza orgullosa, y aguantaría aquello como lo haría una reina…no, como lo haría cualquier mujer orgullosa de sí misma.

Los cuerpos de los asistentes a tan importante acontecimiento formaban un amplio pasillo al otro lado del cual Henrietta vio la mesa con el tratado ya redactado, listo para firmar. Henrietta se sentía como un condenado viendo como la llevaban irremediablemente a la horca, con el pueblo a su alrededor ardiendo de ganas de verla colgando finalmente por el cuello para su gozo y deleite.

Poco a poco, con paso tranquilo, Albrecht condujo a Henrietta hasta la mesa, rodeados por los cuerpos de los nobles que no dejaban de susurrar y murmurar. Henrietta sintió de repente en su interior un odio inexplicable por aquellos susurros. ¿Qué decían, que no podía ser dicho en voz alta? ¿Acaso hablaban de ella, del tratado, de lo ingenua y estúpida que era por haber aceptado un trato como aquel? ¿Qué sabían ellos de la carga que representaba la corona? No había otro remedio, si su país iba a sobrevivir…tenía que hacer aquello. ¡Era su obligación! ¿Qué derecho tenían a juzgarla por ello? ¿Qué derecho tenía ninguno de ellos?

Demasiado pronto, se encontró Henrietta frente al solemne papel elegantemente redactado. No le hacía falta leerlo, pues conocía mejor que nadie su contenido. En su mano, sin recordar siquiera haberla cogido, descansaba una alargada pluma roja, con la punta sostenida sobre un oscuro tintero. A su lado permanecía Albrecht, sonriendo cada vez más, para abatimiento y silenciosa resignación de Henrietta. Bajo la atenta mirada de los allí asistentes, Henrietta mojó la punta de su pluma, y firmó lo que ella sentía que era su sentencia. No moriría, nada tan drástico como aquello…pero su vida como individuo acabaría allí y en aquel momento. Una vez terminada la firma, le tendió la pluma a Albrecht para que firmara el tratado y acabara con toda aquella pantomima de una vez por todas.

Albrecht, sin embargo, no cogió la pluma.

Cogió el tratado.

Y lo rompió en dos con sus propias manos.

Con ojos abiertos de la impresión, incapaz de hablar, Henrietta vio como los dos pedazos del tratado caían lentamente al suelo. Las muestras de sorpresa e impresión del resto de invitados se hicieron notorias, todos comentando con mal disimulados susurros lo que acababan de ver en un intento de entender las razones del emperador para aquel cambio de actitud.

-¡Majestad! ¿Qué…por qué…?-quiso saber Henrietta, visiblemente confundida. La sonrisa de Albrecht se amplió más si cabe.

-Oh, ya sabéis vos porque…princesa Henrietta…-dijo con enigmática alegría el emperador, dándose la vuelta y pisando en el proceso los restos del tratado. Después, con grandes aspavientos, sacó algo del bolsillo de su capa para que todos pudieran verlo: un pequeño sobre.

Henrietta sintió un pánico absoluto y primigenio al reconocer el objeto en la mano del emperador. Su cuerpo se volvió tan sensible que sentía correr las frías gotas de sudor por su piel, y sus rodillas amenazaban con dejarla caer al suelo de lo débiles que se habían vuelto de repente.

-¿Reconocéis esta carta, mi queridísima prometida~?-preguntó Albrecht, mirando de reojo a la conmocionada Henrietta. Esta, incapaz de hablar, le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera, pero Albrecht se limitó a sacar la carta de dentro del sobre sin cuidado alguno. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, ya que de la impresión había dejado de tocar hasta la banda-. "Al dueño de mi corazón…"-empezó a leer Albrecht-. "Han pasado meses desde la última vez que te vi, y siento como si hubieran pasado vidas enteras desde que ya no estoy a tu lado. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza cuando evoco tu imagen en mi mente, y cuando cierro los ojos en la noche solo sueño contigo a mi lado".

-…no…-dijo débilmente Henrietta.

-"Las obligaciones en palacio me impiden dedicar mi vida al hombre que yo desearía amar por encima de todos, más solo yo puedo decidir a quién le entrego mi corazón y mi amor".- Las palabras brotaban de la boca de Albrecht retorcidas y burlonas, como ridiculizando los sentimientos que Henrietta había vertido en aquellas líneas. Las lágrimas corrían ya libres por las mejillas de Henrietta.

-…basta…

-"Sé que no podremos estar juntos en esta vida por el papel que nos ha tocado vivir en ella, pero sé que en lo más profundo de tu alma tu deseo es el mismo que el mío: ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos, ser uno una vez más, casarnos y vivir felices el resto de nuestros días".

-Basta…basta, por favor…-suplicó Henrietta, agarrando la capa Albrecht, que siguió leyendo como si ni siquiera reconociera su presencia.

-"Nuestros padres dirán lo que quieran, y nuestros consejeros nos dirán lo contrario, pero dentro de mí se la respuesta a la pregunta que tu y yo compartimos aquel día junto al lago. Sí, yo siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase, y prometo serte fiel pase lo que pase. Nunca amaré a nadie como a ti, y nunca dejaré de pensar en ti. Con todo mi corazón, Henrietta de Tristain…la dueña de tu corazón".- Concluida la lectura de la carta, Henrietta cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrada aún al manto del emperador.

El silencio en la sala solo era roto por los susurros de los nobles y cortesanos, tan altas sus palabras que Henrietta sentía el peso de sus miradas y comentarios como una horda de insectos zumbando a su alrededor. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, sintiendo un peso en el corazón que amenazaba con atravesarle el pecho y estrellarse contra el suelo. Las palabras que dedicó a Wales…todo su amor, todo su cariño…mancillado. Su país…el futuro de su nación…

-Vaya…vaya…vaya… Mira tú por dónde…-comentó como si nada Albrecht-. Menuda sorpresa, ¿no creéis, princesa? Me pregunto…-dijo Albrecht, fingiendo meditar respecto a su siguiente pregunta-... ¿cómo puede ser que fuerais a casaros conmigo, cuando vuestro "amor y vuestro corazón" ya pertenecían a otro? ¿Acaso no me dijisteis que prometíais serme fiel si aceptaba vuestra propuesta de una alianza? ¿Acaso no fuisteis vos quien me pidió una y otra vez que accediera a vuestro deseo de prestaros MIS tropas para defender VUESTRO país?

-Majestad, yo…

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita furcia!-estalló Albrecht, dejando de sonreír-. ¿Creías que podías engañarme? ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? Dime, ¿cuál era tu plan? ¿Casarte conmigo, defender tu país, y luego ponerme los cuernos con tu propio primo? ¿Esa era la idea?

-No…yo…-Henrietta se veía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, incapaz de soportar los gritos y palabras de Albrecht y el peso de las miradas desaprobadoras y frías del resto de nobles.

-La verdad, esperaba más de ti, princesa-comentó altivo y con vil desprecio el emperador, mirando a la princesa como si no fuera más que una mancha en el suelo-. Una dama de tan distinguida familia, cayendo tan bajo como para hacer peligrar una alianza por algo tan insulso como el "amor verdadero"… ¡Bah, despierta de una vez, Henrietta! El amor verdadero solo existe en los cuentos para niños, no tiene cabida en el mundo real. ¿Quieres saber qué destino depara a aquellos que siguen el camino del amor? ¿Los que olvidan cómo funciona el mundo real, los que olvidan que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias?-preguntó despectivo y altivo, sonriendo cruelmente-. Permíteme ilustrarte…

Albrecht, girándose, golpeó con el dorso de su mano en la cara a Henrietta. La diferencia de tamaños y peso provocó que Henrietta recibiera aquel golpe como un mazazo, haciéndola sangrar por una herida en su labio y tirándola al suelo. Lejos de salir en su ayuda, el resto de asistentes contempló impasible aquel maltrato, algunos sonriendo y más de uno aplaudiendo la acción del emperador. Estaba claro que a sus ojos las acciones de Albrecht estaban más que justificadas.

-Imagino que sabes que tu querido Wales se encuentra en Albion, luchando desesperado por resistir los avances de Reconquista, ¿verdad?-preguntó con tono cruel Albrecht, mientras Henrietta hacía cuanto podía por incorporarse a pesar del golpe. Conmocionada por la rápida sucesión de acontecimientos, Henrietta hacía cuanto podía por no abandonarse al llanto y la miseria, buscando como podía una solución a aquel creciente problema. Entonces, de repente, justo cuando creía que aquella pesadilla no podía empeorar más…Albrecht la acabó de empujar al abismo-. Pues me temo que son noticias desfasadas. Tu querido Wales…ha muerto.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Henrietta. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, dejaban escapar cada vez más lágrimas mientras sentía como si algo dentro de ella acabara de romperse. Sus oídos ya no captaban las palabras de Albrecht ni las risas crueles de los nobles, ocupadas como estaban en repetirle una y otra vez aquellas palabras, incapaz de creérselas.

Wales…muerto…Wales…muero…Wales…muerto…muerto…muertomuertomuerto¡MUERTO!

Albrecht, sonriendo altivo, vio la desolada figura de Henrietta, que permanecía quieta en el suelo a excepción del ligero temblor de sus hombros y las más que evidentes lágrimas que caían libres al suelo. Sabiéndose vencedor, decidió rematar aquella situación para que aún pudiera sacar algún beneficio de todo aquello.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi pobre, pobre Henrietta-dijo con fingido tono de preocupación-, puesto que como noble que soy, jamás permitiría que una dama quedara desamparada en mi presencia…aunque dicha dama sea solo una zorra infiel e traicionera.- Más risas del resto de la corte. Albrecht estaba en la cima del mundo, en aquellos momentos-. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte tu…pequeño e infantil desliz, y a firmar un nuevo tratado contigo. Claro está, habrá que modificar un par de puntos, y obviamente habrán varias condiciones que deberéis cumplir si deseáis recibir mi perdón, pero…

Mirando hacia abajo, un pequeño movimiento por parte de Henrietta llamó la atención de Albrecht. Con la cabeza aún baja, Henrietta había estirado la mano en dirección a Albrecht, lenta y temblorosa como si aquel simple gesto le estuviera suponiendo un tremendo esfuerzo. Su objetivo, la carta de Henrietta que Albrecht aún sostenía en su mano. Al percatarse de ello, Albrecht hizo el gesto de entregarle la carta a Henrietta, pero antes de que esta pudiera tocarla, la estrujó en su mano y la aplastó hasta convertirla en una bola de papel arrugado que dejó caer al suelo despreocupadamente. Lejos de decir o hacer otra cosa, Henrietta trató de coger aquella bola de papel, pero Albrecht se le volvió a adelantar y la pisó lenta y deliberadamente, para placer del resto de nobles y aún más del propio Albrecht.

Con ambas manos, Henrietta trató de mover el pie del emperador, arrodillada ante él sin preocuparle ya la imagen que podía estar dando a los representantes de los demás países. La carta…la carta… tenía que recuperar la carta… Ni con todas sus fuerzas consiguió hacer que el emperador se moviera, aumentando la intensidad de su llanto.

Asqueado de repente, Albrecht se quitó de encima a la princesa de una patada, mandándola hacia atrás como un saco de patatas. La sangre brotaba ya del labio y la cara de la princesa, con su origen en un pequeño corte originado en la ceja izquierda de Henrietta. Las risas de la corte se convirtieron en quedos susurros, más de uno preguntándose si el emperador no se estaría pasando un poco con aquel escarmiento público. Apretando los puños, Albrecht sacó del interior de su capa una varita.

-Eres más estúpida e ilusa de lo que pensaba, Henrietta-dijo Albrecht, despectivo-. ¿Tanto amabas a ese infeliz, que eres capaz de renunciar a tu orgullo y dignidad? ¿Tanto quieres estas…palabras vacías, que estás dispuesta a arrodillarte y arrastrarte como un simple campesino? Haz el favor de despertar…-dijo casualmente Albrecht, incendiando la carta con un movimiento de su varita-. Deberías agradecer que aún muestre la misericordia necesaria como para permitirte la redención. Mis condiciones para mantener nuestra alianza son muy simples: quiero que, delante de todo el mundo, renuncies a Wales y admitas que todo lo escrito en la carta es mentira. Si lo haces, te permitiré casarte conmigo y disponer de mi ejército. Si no…

Un creciente temblor empezó a sacudir el castillo. Los cuerpos de los allí asistentes sentían como aquella serie de estallidos iba en aumento, como si un dragón se estuviera abriendo paso a la carrera por el castillo. Los gritos de los soldados acompañaban el eco de las paredes desmoronándose. Albrecht miraba confundido a su alrededor, tratando de localizar el foco de aquel sonido.

Henrietta no se movió. Su mano izquierda, la mano con la marca de Pariah, le picaba y sentía un gran calor.

* * *

Instantes antes de que Albrecht golpeara a Henrietta, a la entrada de la sala de baile:

Agnes se encontraba en una difícil situación.

Tras completar su patrulla y apostar a sus tropas en diferentes puntos clave del palacio, había corrido a la sala de baile para estar presente durante la firma del tratado. De haber un ataque, aquel sería el punto más probable donde fuera a suceder, y no se fiaba de dejar la seguridad de la princesa en manos de otra persona. Sabía que los germanos eran fuertes e inflexibles, pero no eran ellos los leales guardianes de Henrietta, de manera que Agnes no podía asegurar que fueran a darle prioridad respecto al emperador llegada una situación de peligro. Así pues, acompañada de varias mosqueteras, se había dirigido rauda a su encuentro cuando, por alguna razón, varios soldados les impidieron la entrada.

-Ordenes del emperador. Nadie puede pasar de este punto-anunció firme el caballero que, junto al resto de sus compañeros, guardaban la puerta. Todos portaban gruesas armaduras y poderosos escudos con los que formaban una poderosa barrera.

-Venimos a proteger a la princesa. Somos…

-Nadie. Puede. Pasar-repitió el caballero, golpeando con su escudo en el suelo. Agnes, apretando los puños, resistió el impulso de sacar su espada en aquel mismo instante.

-Hemos venido a resguardar a la princesa-repitió Agnes, tratando de recalcar el peso de cada palabra mientras observaba con ojos implacables el interior del casco del caballero al que se enfrentaba-. Si crees que…-Entonces, pasó lo peor.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa acompañaron el acontecimiento que heló la sangre de Agnes, antes de provocar que esta hirviera de rabia e indignación: su amada princesa…siendo golpeada por un sonriente Albrecht, delante de toda la corte germánica y sus embajadores.

-¡Princesa!-exclamaron Agnes y sus mosqueteras, desenfundando sus espadas. Los caballeros, al verlas armadas, corrieron a armarse también, desenfundando sus propias espadas y posicionándose listos para el ataque-… ¿cómo… ¡CÓMO OSAIS!?

-¡Deponed las armas!-les gritó el caballero, imperturbable-. ¡Deponedlas, o consideraremos este acto como una traición y seréis detenidas!

-¡Dejadnos pasar, o seréis abatidos!-exclamó Agnes, lista para abrirse paso a la fuerza de ser necesario. Aquellos caballeros parecían muy fuertes y estaban más fuertemente pertrechados que ellas, pero aunque le costara la vida no pensaba dejar allí sola a la princesa ni un segundo más.

Para cuando Albrecht pateó a Henrietta, Agnes supo que su paciencia se había acabado definitivamente. Apretando los dientes, cargó contra el caballero más cercano, entrechocando sus espadas con él mientras sus mosqueteras corrían en su ayuda. Pronto, la guardia del emperador se enfrentó a las mosqueteras de la princesa, los unos tratando de entrar en la sala mientras los otros hacían cuanto estaba en sus manos para impedírselo.

A pesar de su destreza en combate, Agnes se encontró incapaz de derrotar inmediatamente a aquel hombre. Su armadura era demasiado gruesa, y su espada demasiado pesada como para detenerla por completo. Para cuando por fin venciera, quien sabe lo que le habría podido suceder a la princesa. Y lo peor de todo, y lo que por nada del mundo quería pensar que sucediera… Si no se daba prisa, si no detenía al emperador, Pariah seguramente iba a…

Una fuerte serie de estallidos, proveniente del pasillo, les llegó como un eco distante. Semejante estruendo captó la atención de todos los combatientes, que de inmediato pararon el combate para tratar de localizar el origen de aquel escándalo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó confuso el caballero que se estaba enfrentando a Agnes. Esta, con la espada aún entrechocada a la del caballero, abrió los ojos alarmada al entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh, no…-consiguió decir, mirando hacia la pared más cercana. El estruendo había ido en aumento, hasta que por un instante pareció que todo el castillo se iba a ir abajo-…Pariah…

La pared junto a Agnes y el resto estalló con fuerza, acompañada de un gutural rugido que auguraba muerte y destrucción sin precedentes.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes, jardines del palacio:

-¡Venga, más deprisa, gandules!-exclamaba la jefa de criadas al resto de sirvientas-. ¡Esas sabanas no se van a tender solas!

-Ya está otra vez la vieja Greta gritándonos de nuevo…-murmuró una de las jóvenes criadas a otra, todas con una cesta de sabanas blancas recién lavadas en sus manos.

La pequeña comitiva de criadas caminaba por los jardines de palacio en dirección a los tendederos, haciendo cuanto podían por transportar las grandes y húmedas sabanas, que a causa del agua pesaban unas tres veces más de lo habitual. Que la vieja y estricta Greta les estuviera metiendo prisa sin molestarse ella siquiera en llevar un cesto no ayudaba para nada. La única que no parecía tener problemas para aguantarle el ritmo a Greta era una de las recién llegadas, una de las criadas de la princesa que les había sido asignada para ayudarles con aquella tarea. Y la verdad, era una criada la mar de extraña.

A pesar de su altura y su figura madura, parecía mirarlo todo con una curiosidad infantil que en más de una ocasión provocó que Greta tuviera que echarle la bronca por distraerse con cualquier cosa, ya fueran habitaciones del palacio, objetos brillantes, y en una ocasión el propio familiar del emperador, que nada más verla salió huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas. No importaba cuanto la gritara, la nueva apenas le dedicaba a Greta una mirada desinteresada antes de limitarse a asentir y a seguir con lo suyo. Greta había llegado incluso a soltarle una bofetada a la nueva ante su descaro, pero considerando que luego Greta se había pasado casi media hora agarrándose la mano enrojecida, no parecía que fuera a querer repetir la experiencia en un futuro inmediato. Además, era más fuerte de lo que parecía, ya que mientras las demás criadas hacían cuanto podían por llevar una sola cesta, aquella criada llamada Cristina parecía poder llevar dos, una en cada mano, como si tal cosa. Más interesada parecía en mirar con ojos abiertos las grandes extensiones de terreno que eran los jardines que en escuchar a Greta.

Algunas de las criadas más jóvenes comentaban entre suspiros la pena que les daba no poder asistir a la firma del tratado, un momento histórico para su país, pero el trabajo tenía prioridad. Desde que habían tenido que recibir a tantos nobles a la vez, su trabajo y sus tareas parecían haberse multiplicado por diez, y la verdad era que para el número de criadas y sirvientes que eran seguían sin dar abasto. Por su parte, Greta no parecía dispuesta a dejarlas flaquear tan fácilmente.

-¡Debería daros vergüenza!-exclamó Greta, mirando con aire desaprobador a través de sus finas gafas al agotado grupo de criadas que hacían cuanto podían por seguirle el ritmo. Sus cabellos, ya grises, permanecían fijos sobre su cabeza en un firme y pequeño moño que sobresalía ligeramente por encima del lazo-. En mis tiempos, hubierais tenido que traer el doble de ropa el doble de rápido. ¡Si es que sois todas unas vagas!

¡PLOF! El sonido de una cesta cayendo al suelo reclamó la atención de Greta y el resto de criadas. Boquiabiertas, vieron como la nueva dejaba caer sus cestos al suelo, donde las sabanas recién lavadas tocaron el barro y rápidamente se tiñeron de marrón. Poco a poco, sus miradas aterradas se fijaron en la figura de Greta, quien parecía mirar con ira absoluta lo que seguramente había sido el error más terrible que aquella pobre joven hubiera cometido en su vida.

-Tu…serás… ¡TORPE, MALDITA ESTUPIDA!-exclamó Greta, avanzando a grandes pasos hacia la nueva. Esta parecía sorprendida por lo sucedido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y expresión alarmada en su rostro. Lo único raro era que ni miraba a las sabanas manchadas, ni a la furiosa Greta. Parecía estar…en trance-. ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL VALOR DE ESAS SABANAS?! ¡Cada una de ellas vale más que tu propia vida, patosa ingrata! ¡Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora para…?!- Por su experiencia previa atormentando criadas, se imaginaba que la nueva estaría aterrada por lo sucedido e intentaría excusarse con voz lastimera mientras trataba de suplicar clemencia. En cambio, lo que la nueva hizo fue poner expresión de enfado, que pronto se convirtió en furia. Apretando los dientes, empezó a gruñir como un animal salvaje, y por raro que pareciera Greta juraría que vio como los iris castaños de aquella chica se habían puesto, de repente, rojo sangre.

-Ehm, Greta…-le dijo la criada más cercana, tan sorprendida y atemorizada por la extraña actitud de Cristina como el resto de ellas, mientras veía como aparentemente la ira de la nueva iba en aumento-…no se…No creo que sea buena idea acercarse. Es decir…

-Por favor, sé lo que me hago-dijo Greta a la otra criada, dándole la espalda a la nueva por un instante-. ¿Crees que es la primera novata que me encuentro que tiene un berrinche porque no dejo de chillarle? Ya verás, en seguida le diré cuatro cosas bien dichas y comprenderá en seguida cual…es su…sitio…-Greta, al darse la vuelta, contempló anonadada el cambio de actitud de Cristina. Ya no tenía tan claro que aquello fuera un simple berrinche.

La nueva había apretado tanto los dientes que estos quedaban completamente al descubierto, una colección doble de dientes afilados como los colmillos de un dragón que parecían capaces de arrancarle el brazo a alguien de un mordisco. Sus iris, completamente rojos, se habían expandido hasta ocupar todo el ojo, dejando únicamente en el centro dos rendijas oscuras y afiladas como cuchillas de obsidiana. Sus puños estaban apretados en puños tan prietos que casi se podía oir el crujir de sus huesos. Numerosas venas empezaron a marcarse en sus brazos y cara, con el bestial gruñido que salía de su garganta aumentando de intensidad e intimidando a todas las allí presentes. Su cuerpo entero parecía temblar y emitir una sed de sangre tal, que dos de las criadas que lo vieron cayeron desmayadas al suelo, incapaces de soportarlo. Greta, la más cercana, se quedó con la boca desencajada viendo el monstruoso comportamiento de aquella…cosa.

Dándose la vuelta, la misteriosa criada miró decidida en dirección al castillo, y con un fuerte estallido que destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies, salió a todo correr en dirección a este. En cuestión de segundos, Cristina se perdió en la lejanía.

Pasados unos segundos, las criadas que habían visto aquello seguían sin reaccionar. Una vez las cosas se calmaron, una de las criadas se acercó a Greta, quien en ningún momento se había movido o había hablado siquiera, como si aún siguiera mirando a la nueva.

-…ehm… ¿Greta?-preguntó preocupada la joven criada, sin saber bien qué le pasaba a la jefa-. ¿Estas…estas bien?- Con la boca abierta de la impresión, los ojos desorbitados y algunos mechones de pelo libres de su moño, Greta parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a caer redonda al suelo. Aún algo conmocionada, consiguió desviar lo bastante la mirada como para mirar a quien le había hablado.

-Ah…s-si…si…-consiguió decir, su voz más débil e insegura que antes-. ¿Por qué…por qué no vais tirando vosotras a…tender las sabanas…y yo me quedo aquí…y me hecho un rato?-No bien acabó de decir aquello, Greta acabó por desmayarse y cayó al suelo, los ojos en blanco y sin mucha pinta de ir a recuperarse pronto.

Ninguna de las criadas hizo el gesto de ayudarla. En su lugar, optaron por seguir su camino como si tal cosa.

Tenían un trabajo que hacer, y no querían ser unas holgazanas.

* * *

De vuelta a la sala del trono:

-… delante de todo el mundo, renuncies a Wales y admitas que todo lo escrito en la carta es mentira. Si lo haces, te permitiré casarte conmigo y disponer de mi ejército. Si no…

Un creciente temblor empezó a sacudir el castillo. Los cuerpos de los allí asistentes sentían como aquella serie de estallidos iba en aumento, como si un dragón se estuviera abriendo paso a la carrera por el castillo. Los gritos de los soldados acompañaban el eco de las paredes desmoronándose. Albrecht miraba confundido a su alrededor, tratando de localizar el foco de aquel espantoso sonido.

¡BUM! Un fuerte estallido en la entrada de la sala llamó la atención de todos, que gritaron espantados cuando los cascotes y los cuerpos de los más cercanos salieron volando por los aires. Albrecht contempló anonadado como sus fieles caballeros caían redondos al suelo, sus armaduras machacadas como si un gigantesco ogro los hubiera mandado a volar de un puñetazo. De entre las sombras y el polvo que se levantó, salió una solitaria figura que gruñía como una fiera salvaje. A sus pies se encontraban los cuerpos de los soldados y mosqueteras que se encontraban en la entrada en el momento de su aparición, todos inmóviles y sangrando por diferentes heridas de su cuerpo.

Se trataba de la crida de la princesa…salvo que ya no parecía tan inocente y despistada como antes. Sus ojos eran rojos y parecían brasas ardientes que miraban con la furia del averno al emperador de Germania. Su respiración era agitada, y su apariencia recordaba más a la de un depredador iracundo que no el de una joven criada. Con dientes como cuchillas, parecía gruñir con salvaje y desmedida ira en dirección al centro de la sala, justo donde se encontraba él. A su espalda, se podía ver un enorme agujero en la pared, seguido por otros tantos similares que formaban un curioso pasillo que conectaba el exterior del castillo con aquella sala. Parecía que aquel monstruo se había abierto paso por su palacio a base de tirar paredes, en vez de recorrer los pasillos.

-¿Qué…qué significa esto?-preguntó el emperador, tratando de no acobardarse ante semejante visión-. ¿Es que acaso no sabes ante quien te encuentras, campesina? ¡Soy el emperador Albrecht von…!

- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!** -De la boca de la criada surgió un rugido tan poderoso que los grandes ventanales de la sala de baile se hicieron añicos en un instante. Las paredes retumbaron ante su poderosa voz, obligando además a aquellos que aún seguían conscientes a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos para protegerse de tan espantoso sonido. Albrecht, cortada su proclama y con ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos, miró acobardado a la artífice de aquel tremendo rugido. No era la voz de alguien normal, ni siquiera de alguien humano. El volumen de aquella voz, la rabia y furia desenfrenada que parecía transmitir, la sed de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo y que parecía emitir como un aura malévola a su alrededor… ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?-. Grrrrr….¡Grrrrrr!... **¡RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!** -volvió a rugir la criada en dirección al emperador, y justo cuando Albrecht creía que aquella mujer no podía volverse más terrorífica, esta la demostró cuanto se equivocaba.

Acompañando su rugido, el cuerpo de la criada se metamorfoseó ante la horrorizada mirada de todos. Sus dedos, tensos en sus manos, se alargaron hasta convertirse en afiladas garras plateadas, lo bastante grandes como para partir a un hombre normal en dos sin mucha dificultad. Su boca, ante llena de dientes afilados, parecía contener ahora una serie de pequeños tentáculos negros que sustituían a la lengua de la joven, oscilando salvajes en el momento del rugido. De su espalda brotaron numerosas espinas similares a las de un puercoespín, todas negras y brillando su interior con una misteriosa luz rojiza que parecía palpitar como si siguiera el ritmo del acelerado corazón de la criada. Su postura ya no recordaba a la de una joven humana, ahora parecía un depredador que se estuviera preparando para abalanzarse sobre su presa, mirando tan fijamente a Albrecht que este se encontró incapaz de moverse o hablar.

Pariah, la criada, empezó a avanzar hacia él, sacándolo de su estupor.

-N…no… ¡No os quedéis parados, estúpidos!-exclamó Albrecht a sus guardias, los pocos que aún seguían en pie. Su frenética orden y su mirada aterrada abarcaban también al resto d acobardados nobles presentes-. ¡MATAD A ESA COSA!

Para elogio de los soldados, a pesar de las circunstancias, estos desenvainaron sus armas y cargaron contra la misteriosa criada en un intento de seguir las órdenes de su emperador. No parecía que la criada reconociera su presencia, completamente fijada como estaba en mirar y gruñir al emperador, de manera que los soldados más cercanos creyeron que aún podrían vencer en aquella extraña situación. Después de todo, ellos eran una docena, y la intrusa solo una. ¿Qué peligro podía haber en…?

El brazo de Pariah se desdibujó un momento cuando este hizo un veloz movimiento ascendente con él. El soldado más cercano apenas pudo articular un sonido cuando, de repente, las dos mitades de su cuerpo fueron separadas por el centro, en un corte vertical tan recto que parecían las dos caras de un espejo. La sangre brotó a borbotones de las dos mitades del cadáver cuando este cayó al suelo, y Pariah siguió su camino sin mirarlo siquiera. La facilidad con la que aquella criada había acabado con su compañero, a pesar de la gruesa armadura de este, disuadió momentáneamente al resto de atacar, pero sabían que retirarse no era una opción, y menos aún con el emperador justo a su espalda. Así pues, con gritos de coraje emanando de sus gargantas, cargaron contra Pariah en un intento de abatirlo por simple superioridad numérica.

Albrecht contempló entonces como sus huestes eran masacradas con aterradora facilidad. Sus soldados, todos grandes guerreros fuertemente armados y entrenados, caían como moscas ante los ataques de aquella criatura, quien los despachaba como quien espantaba un molesto insecto con la mano. Los sangrientos pedazos de los cuerpos de sus hombres caían por el suelo antes pulido de la sala de baile, marcando como una estela de sangre y muerte el paso de la criada en su dirección. Los nobles asistentes, lejos de intervenir o salir en defensa del emperador, hacían cuanto podían por alejarse de aquel monstruo, para nada deseosos de que este se percatara de su presencia allí y los aplastara como había hecho con los soldados.

-¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Defendedme, idiotas!-reclamó el emperador, sin mucho éxito. El pánico y el terror se habían apoderado del corazón de aquellos hombres y mujeres, ninguno de los cuales deseaban ser convertido en carne picada de poder evitarlo-. Pandilla de cobardes… ¡Os meteré a todos en el calabozo por esto!-exclamó Albrecht, a pesar del miedo, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a la monstruosa criada.

Antes, pero, de que pudiera entonar ningún conjuro, una segunda serie de estallidos empezó a resonar desde la entrada, mucho menos fuertes que los que acompañaron la llegada de la criada de la princesa. La mirada del emperador se desvió al origen de aquel sonido, y la esperanza brotó en su interior al reconocer a quien había causado semejante estruendo.

Se trataba de Nerón, su fiel familiar, quien parecía haber corrido por todo el castillo para ir en su ayuda. Situado a la espalda de la monstruosa criada, Nerón parecía no tenerle más miedo ya, decidido como estaba a proteger a su amo costara lo que costara. Su abultada cola se inclinó sobre su lomo como la cola de un escorpión, apuntando con sus letales púas a la inadvertida criada. Con un feroz rugido, Nerón disparó decenas de sus púas al cuerpo de la criada, púas que se clavaron contra su cuerpo como flechas envenenadas que cubrieron su espalda y cuello en cuestión de un segundo. Albrecht sonrió, victorioso. El veneno de la mantícora real era una potente toxina que paralizaba el cuerpo y provocaba la muerte en pocos segundos tras el más mínimo contacto con la sangre. Con aquella cantidad de púas en el cuerpo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que…

…la criada empezara a arrancarse las púas, como si nada, y a tirarlas al suelo. No parecía haberse debilitado por el veneno, si es que este la había afectado de alguna forma. Ni siquiera las heridas causadas por las enormes púas parecían haber dañado de alguna forma a la criada, que imparable siguió caminando amenazadora hacia Albrecht. Conmocionado al ver que su mejor arma no había funcionado, Nerón empezó a cargar contra la criada en un intento de aplastarla con su cuerpo, y desgarrarla con sus garras y dientes. Tenía miedo, si, pero antes dejaría que las fieras de la selva se alimentaran de sus entrañas que permitir que su amo sufriera el más mínimo daño. Como una madre protegiendo a sus crías, Nerón estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel terrorífico depredador con tal de garantizar la seguridad el emperador, abalanzándose sin miedo contra la criada con los dientes por delante. Una vez atrapara a aquel ser por la espalda, lo zarandearía de un lado para otro y le rompería los huesos del cuerpo. Después, lo tiraría contra el suelo, lo rajaría de arriba abajo con sus garras, y finalmente…

Justo cuando Nerón iba a morder finalmente a la criada, esta se giró hacia él con el puño en alto. En vez de la mano repleta de afiladas garras que había usado para masacrara a sus soldados, ahora había una especie de mazo gigantesco de color negro, con una forma vagamente similar a la de un puño normal. A pesar de la enorme forma de aquel extraño apéndice, la criada lo movía con inusitada velocidad, tanto que pilló por sorpresa completamente a Nerón. En el segundo que le costó a la criada levantar el puño y bajarlo, Nerón tan solo pudo seguirlo con la mirada, sus dientes a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la criada.

¡BLAM! El puño de la criada impactó con estruendosa fuerza en el cráneo de Nerón, aplastándolo contra el suelo con gran facilidad y clavándolo profundamente en el sitio. El enorme cuerpo de Nerón se detuvo en seco ante la fuerza de aquel impacto y se arqueó hacia adelante como si de una luna creciente se tratara, su cabeza enterrada en el suelo a causa del fuerte golpe de la criada. Grandes temblores acompañaron el ataque de la criada, mientras Albrecht y los demás testigos del breve combate miraban boquiabiertos como la menuda criada derrotaba a la mantícora del emperador de un solo golpe. Una vez cesó el temblor, el resto del cuerpo de Nerón cayó al suelo, inmóvil, mientras la criada sacaba el puño del socavón que había formado con el cráneo de Nerón. Su gigantesco puño, inalterado, estaba empapado en sangre.

-… ¿eh?...-consiguió decir el emperador, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Ante él, Nerón permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, clavado al suelo como un clavo mientras su cuerpo parecía incapaz de seguir moviéndose-…eh, Nerón… ¿Qué haces en el suelo?...Ponte de pie…-decía, conmocionado, viendo de primera mano como la criada se le iba acerando por momentos-…¡PROTEGEME!

El miedo y el pánico se apoderaron finalmente de Albrecht, que aterrado empezó a llorar de puro terror y a lanzar conjuros con su varita en dirección a la criada. Bolas de fuego de todos los tamaños empezaron a chocar contra el cuerpo de aquel monstruo, que imperturbable siguió avanzando a pesar de las llamas que plagaban su cuerpo. Finalmente, el emperador recurrió a todas sus reservas de energía, y lanzó el conjuro de fuego más poderoso que conocía.

-¡Aparece, pilar de la destrucción! ¡LA TORRE DEL REY!-exclamó Albrecht, alzando su varita con expresión desesperada.

Un gigantesco círculo mágico apareció a los pies de la criada apenas a unos metros de distancia del emperador. Ante la visión de lo que iba a suceder, el resto de nobles corrió a protegerse de la magia ígnea del emperador. La criada, como si tal cosa, siguió avanzando.

Del círculo mágico apareció un enorme pilar de cuatro metros de diámetro que envolvió el cuerpo de la criada en un torrente de fuego abrasador. La gigantesca columna de fuego ascendió hasta impactar contra el techo, destrozándolo y llegando a los pisos superiores, donde siguió avanzando hasta atravesar todo el castillo y llegar al cielo. El calor era impresionante, tanto que las ropas de los más cercanos empezaron a humear a medida que hacían cuanto podían por retirarse y evitar ser pasto de las llamas. Albrecht, por su parte, reía como un loco al creer que la criada finalmente había desaparecido de su vista.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Qué te ha parecido, desgraciada? Este es el poder de un mago, el poder de un emperador. ¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder vencerme así como así? ¡SUFRE, ARDE Y SUFRE, MONSTRUO ESTUPIDO, BUAJAJAJAJAJA!

El resto de nobles, contagiados por la alegría del emperador, empezaron a reír y a aplaudir la valentía (a pesar de las lagrimas que aún poblaban las mejillas del emperador) de su poderoso líder. Verdaderamente había sido una muestra impresionante de poder mágico, un poder digno de un monarca, un poder inconmensurable e invencible, un poder…

- **¡GRRRRRRUAAAAAAAGH!** -Un poderoso rugido, proveniente del interior del pilar de fuego infernal, sacudió los cuerpos y acalló las risas y aplausos de los allí asistentes. Anonadados, sus mentes no acababan de registrar o entender que algo hubiera podido sobrevivir a la máxima expresión de la magia de fuego. La "Torre del Rey" era un conjuro solo alcanzado por magos del nivel Cuadrado… ¡era imposible que nada hubiera podido sobrevivir a eso! Albrecht, el más cercano al pilar, sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Del pilar surgió una sombra oscura y anegada en llamas. Su forma era ligeramente humana, si bien sus oscuros ojos miraban con una ferocidad al emperador que rivalizaba con el poder de las llamas de las que surgía. Sus manos eran espantosas garras, y su aura de muerte y destrucción se mezclaba con el infierno que aún ardía a sus espaldas, dándole la apariencia de un aterrador demonio que hubiera surgido de las más procelosas simas del infierno. Su rostro, carbonizada y ardiente, revelaba una boca plagada de afilados dientes que parecían sonreír ante la ausencia de unos labios que los ocultaran. Sus ojos…sus ojos…

Albrecht se orinó encima. Le daba igual quien pudiera verlo. De todas formas, lo más seguro era que fuera a morir en los próximos cinco segundos. Su mente, inusitadamente calmada, parecía aceptar el hecho de que aquel iba a ser su final, si bien su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el horror y el pánico, sudando de puro nervio mientras sentía como envejecía de la impresión.

La monstruosa criatura siguió avanzando, su cuerpo negro como el carbón humeando a medida que las llamas desaparecían. Con una garra agarró al emperador por la cabeza, como quien cogería una seta en el bosque, y lo alzó sin problemas ni resistencia por parte de este. Sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Su varita cayó de su mano inerte. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban las hipnóticas profundidades de los ojos de aquella criatura, rojos como la sangre.

-¡PARIAH!-exclamó alguien en la entrada. Se trataba de la capitana de Milan, la mosquetera encargada de la seguridad de la princesa, estirada en el suelo y con la cara ensangrentada mientras hacía cuanto podía por ponerse de pie, a pesar de sus heridas-. ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡DETENTE!

El ser llamado Pariah parecía incapaz de oir a la mosquetera, o tal vez simplemente decidió ignorarla. Ante la espantada mirada de Albrecht, numerosos tentáculos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la criatura, convirtiendo su carne quemada de nuevo en el cuerpo de una furiosa criada venida del infierno. Su mejor ataque…y ni siquiera había conseguido herirlo de forma permanente. Una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de la boca de Albrecht, cuyo cuerpo empezó a temblar de pura incredulidad y horror.

-Je…jeje…jajaja… ¿Qué…? Esto no…no es posible-decía como en trance, para sí-. No es…se suponía que yo iba… iba a ganar…

En su estado, Albrecht ni siquiera se resistió cuando la criada lo bajó para así agarrar su orondo cuerpo por los hombros, fácilmente sujeto por las fuertes garras de aquel ser. Para conmoción del resto de testigos de tan truculento espectáculo, la criada abrió desmesuradamente la boca en un ángulo recto de casi 180 grados, sus dientes dispuestos como un férreo cepo para osos. Su mandíbula se expandió como si estuviera hecha de goma, y los más valientes que no apartaron la mirada creyeron ver, en las profundidades de la garganta de aquel monstruo, como unos tentáculos salían del interior de su cuerpo y empezaban a sujetarse a la cabeza del emperador, atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la boca de aquel ser. Albrecht sentía como que estaba viviendo una pesadilla demasiado lúcida para su gusto. A medida que aquellas cosas lo metían a la fuerza en la boca de aquel monstruo, Albrecht solo podía rezar porque alguien corriera a despertarlo cuanto antes… Si, mejor que se dieran prisa…

Aquel día… se suponía que iba a ser el día de su mayor triunfo.

-¡PARIAH!-exclamó Agnes, viendo impotente como poco a poco el familiar de la princesa se iba metiendo la cabeza de Albrecht en la boca. De un momento a otro, Pariah cerraría la boca y le arrancaría la mitad del cuerpo al emperador, aplastándole el pecho y destrozándolo como quien mordisqueaba una tira de cecina. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y no sabía cómo pararlo ni hacer que lo escuchara. Se suponía que ella era quien paraba a Pariah cuando estas cosas pasaban, y se sentía responsable de haber fracasado tan estrepitosamente en su cometido. No había podido proteger a Henrietta…no había podido proteger a Albrecht…no había podido para a Pariah…

Gruesas lágrimas de frustración y rabia brotaron de los ojos de la orgullosa guerrera. Solo podía golpear con los puños el suelo, incapaz de moverse o de ir al encuentro de Pariah. Todo era su culpa…todo estaba perdido…todo estaba…

-¡Pariah, no!-exclamó de repente Henrietta, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Su voz no se alzó especialmente sobre el resto de voces conmocionadas de los nobles o los gritos de Agnes, pero sí que consiguieron que Pariah se detuviera con Albrecht aún metido en la boca-. Saca al emperador. Te prohíbo que lo dañes.

Su voz sonaba clara y autoritaria, el mismo tono de voz que usaba la princesa para meter en vereda a los arrogantes nobles de su país. A pesar del rastro de lágrimas que aún poblaban sus mejillas, y la sangre que manchaba su rostro, la princesa se levantó orgullosa del suelo y miró decidida a Pariah. Este, sin decir nada, pareció calmarse de repente y se sacó a Albrecht de la boca, dejando que cayera de culo al suelo una vez sus garras lo soltaron. A parte de las babas que cubrían al emperador desde su calva hasta su pecho, no parecía demasiado dañado. Al menos, físicamente. El daño psicológico era más que evidente. Curiosamente, su corona ya no estaba en su cabeza.

El silencio se impuso entonces en la destrozada sala. Los nobles callaban y observaban boquiabiertos como la princesa, con paso tranquilo y sereno, caminaba hasta situarse frente al silenciado Albrecht, quien solo podía seguirla con la mirada ante la ausencia de su voz y de su voluntad para moverse. Henrietta, con rostro impasible y tranquilo, miró desde arriba al emperador, y ante la aún más impresionada mirada de los allí asistentes, le hizo una reverencia al emperador.

-Lamento los problemas que mi familiar haya podido causar. Ya le dije que era un poco revoltoso con los que aún no conoce-dijo con tono calmado y formal, para nada acorde con lo que había estado sucediendo en realidad-. Mucho me temo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo en estos instantes. El tratado queda invalido, y no volveré a insistirle al respecto. Por favor, disculpe las molestias, y que pase un feliz día.

Después, sin esperar respuesta alguna, le tendió la mano a Pariah sin dejar de mirar al emperador. Pariah, aún transformado en la criada Cristina, se metió el brazo en la boca hasta el codo, y al extraerlo llevaba en su mano la corona, algo malograda, del emperador. Ignorando las babas cuando Pariah la puso en la mano de la princesa, esta la depositó con cuidado en la cabeza del emperador, que seguía mirando con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta la resolución de aquella atroz situación. Entonces, con una reverencia final, la princesa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza alta y el porte de un noble, como si todo aquello aún formara parte del protocolo a seguir. La criada, por su parte, se limitó a gruñir una vez más al emperador, su tenso rostro apenas a unos centímetros del de él, y luego se apresuró a seguir a la princesa Henrietta en su salida de la acallada sala de baile. Solo se detuvieron unos instantes para que la criada cuyo nombre ya no estaba claro si era Cristina o Pariah…o si era una criada, para empezar…, recogiera los cuerpos dañados de las mosqueteras de la princesa, cargándolos sin apenas esfuerzo y abandonando tranquilamente la sala al momento.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió.

Nadie entendía qué acababa de pasar.

Albrecht, decidiendo finalmente que todo había sido demasiado para él, cayó rígido al suelo, sus ojos en blanco y su mente reviviendo lo sucedido una y otra vez, muy para su futuro tormento.

* * *

Aquella noche:

Pariah miraba preocupado la silenciosa figura de la princesa, sentada y callada mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su carruaje el cambiante paisaje de Germania.

Tras hacer que unos sanadores recobraran la salud de sus mosqueteras, Henrietta había reunido a su séquito y había dado la orden de volver. Muchos de los nobles que la habían acompañado expresaron sus quejas y preguntaron la razón tras tanta prisa, a lo que Henrietta se limitó a comentar tajante que se callaran e hicieran lo que les había ordenado. Poco acostumbrados a aquella princesa tan autoritaria, nadie se encontró en disposición de llevarle la contraria.

Horas más tarde, Henrietta aún seguía sin abrir la boca, su rostro una máscara imperturbable que no reflejaba expresión alguna. El brillo de sus ojos parecía haber desaparecido, y eso era algo que molestaba enormemente a Pariah. No sabía que le podía haber pasado a Henrietta, pero sentía que había algo que no iba bien. No parecía dañada físicamente, de manera que no podía ser dolor. No tenía hambre, no tenía miedo, no tenía sueño… La verdad, era que no parecía sentir nada de nada en aquellos momentos. Pariah se revolvió, con su aspecto original, en su asiento mientras miraba atento la imperturbable figura de la princesa.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Henrietta se echó a llorar. Al principio fueron solo algunas lágrimas sueltas, que pronto precedieron a la quiebra de su inmutable máscara y al cambio de esta a una expresión de puro dolor y tristeza. Llorando y gritando, Henrietta se llevó ambas manos a la cara y a patalear en su asiento, revolviéndose tanto que Pariah tuvo que correr a abrazarla para evitar que se golpeara con las paredes. Sus fuertes brazos consiguieron evitar que el cuerpo de Henrietta siguiera retorciéndose, si bien no podía hacer nada para solucionar el tema de las lágrimas y los gritos. Cada alarido de dolor que brotaba de la boca de la princesa era como una espina de hielo que se clavaban en el pecho de Pariah, quien empezó a sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho que pocas veces antes había sentido. Era como cuando la princesa lo había abofeteado el día que casi mató a Agnes, solo que aumentado varias veces. En aquella ocasión, Pariah sabía que la razón de la pena de la princesa era él, y había sabido ponerle remedio prometiendo a la princesa que no mataría mas…promesa que, se dio cuenta, había roto aquel día. Ahora, no sabía cuál era la razón del dolor de la princesa, y Pariah se encontró incapaz de saber qué hacer a continuación.

Henrietta se abrazó al cuerpo de Pariah, llorando desconsolada por la muerte de Wales mientras sentía como su corazón roto se fragmentaba cada vez que recordaba la imagen sonriente de su amado. El hombre de quien se enamoró…muerto… El hombre a quien había entregado todo su amor y corazón…muerto… El hombre junto al cual hubiera deseado poder vivir, envejecer y morir…muerto…

No, muerto no…asesinado… Asesinado por Reconquista, asesinado por rebeldes que no entendían el peso de la corona, asesinado por nobles desgraciados que se aprovechaban del pueblo para amasar más poder…asesinado por haber querido defender su país de los invasores…asesinado…asesinado…

¿De quién era la culpa?, se preguntaba una y otra vez Henrietta en su mente. ¿De quién era la culpa que su amado Wales ya no estuviera allí con ella? ¿De quién era la culpa?

¿Era de los rebeldes?

¿Era de su líder?

¿Era de los nobles que los manejaban tras las sombras?

¿Era de aquellos que la veían como una simple princesa incapaz de hacer nada?

¿Era de aquellos que buscaban dañar a su país?

¿De quién era la culpa?, se preguntaba Henrietta agarrada con cada vez más fuerza a Pariah. Su corazón roto se tiñó de negro, ocupando con resentimiento, odio y amargura el lugar que una vez ocupó su amor, el mismo amor que tan cruelmente le habían arrebatado por simple afán de poder.

¿Querían ver lo que era el poder? ¿Querían saber lo que era realmente el poder verdadero? ¿Querían ver lo que se sentía cuando alguien te arrebata aquello que te es más preciado?

Sus dientes se apretaron los unos contra los otros, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que sintió brotar Henrietta de lo más recóndito y oscuro de su pecho. Sus ojos, anegados de lágrimas, parecían mirar con furiosa determinación a las sombras, como si creyera poder ver en ellas los rostros de sus enemigos.

Si, enemigos… Tenía muchos enemigos… Pero también tenía algo más…

-Pariah…-dijo la princesa, llamando la atención de su pequeño familiar. Había dejado de chillar y de revolverse, y eso fue algo que Pariah interpretó como una señal de mejora. Sus ojos parecían haber recuperado algo de luz, a pesar de las lágrimas, y con una sonrisa acariciaba el rostro del aliviado familiar-…mi querido Pariah…

-¿Estás bien…?-preguntó él, aún preocupado. No entendía los cambios de humor de la princesa, pero hasta él podía entender que no podían significar nada bueno. ¿Acaso estaba enferma?-. ¿Te…duele…?

-Si, me duele…Me han hecho daño, Pariah…

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?!-estalló Pariah, alerta de repente-. ¡LO MATARÉ!

En circunstancias normales, Henrietta habría puesto cara de pena y habría pedido a Pariah que no dijera aquellas cosas tan horribles. En cambio, lo que hizo fue seguir acariciando a Pariah, sonriendo como una madre sonreiría a su pequeño.

-Pariah…quiero pedirte un favor…

-¡Lo que sea…lo que sea…!-exclamó Pariah, agarrado al vestido de la princesa. Su voz parecía desesperada, como si deseara complacer en lo que pudiera a Henrietta, como si esperara que sus acciones sirvieran para alegrar a la entristecida amiga que tanto quería.

-Los que me hicieron daño...unos hombres malos…-empezó a decir suavemente la princesa-…Van a venir a nuestro país. Querrán hacer daño a mi pueblo…querrán hacerme más daño a mi…

-¿Dónde están? ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!-exclamó furioso Pariah. Le daba igual la parte de hacer daño al pueblo, jamás perdonaría a los desgraciados que se habían atrevido a dañar a su Henrietta. La princesa, sonriendo, asintió.

-Si, mi querido Pariah…eso es. Quiero que los mates a todos…hasta el último de ellos…

-Los mataré. Hasta el último de ellos.

-Quiero que me ayudes a salvar mi reino…, que me ayudes a salvarlo de aquellos que querrían destruirlo…, que mates a los enemigos de fuera y a los de dentro…

-A todos. Los mataré a todos.

-Y quiero…que nunca me dejes…-dijo la princesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Pariah-. Quiero que…siempre estemos juntos…

-Siempre-repitió Pariah, enterrando al cabeza en el pecho de Henrietta, abrazado a ella-. Siempre juntos.

La princesa sonrió de alegría al oir las promesas de su familiar.

Pronto…muy pronto…obtendría su venganza. No, venganza no…

Justicia.

* * *

… **ehm…wow…**

 **La cosa se está poniendo interesante, ¿eh?**

 **Este capítulo ha sido interesante de escribir por dos razones: la primera, me ha salido como 20 páginas más largo de lo que esperaba, siendo tremendamente largo y complejo de escribir para mi gusto (aunque ha sido un pasote). Y la segunda, porque ha intercalado momentos en los que me he sentido poco a gusto escribiendo, como si no me estuviera gustando lo que escribía, y momentos en los que me he puesto a escribir como un condenado mientras pensaba "joder, esto es bueno…esto es muy, muy bueno…".**

 **Solo espero que os esté gustando la historia, y que esperéis con muchas ganas lo que sigue. Como podréis intuir, la hora de las risas ha pasado ya por fin.**

 **Empieza la guerra.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Una pequeña nota antes de nada:**

 **He estado releyendo el fanfic, y he encontrado varios errores que intentaré ir corrigiendo a medida que avance la historia. Algunos son meramente estéticos (soy muy puñetero con esas cosas), pero otro son errores que podrían afectar a la comprensión de la historia, de manera que para facilitaros el trabajo y no tener que obligaros a que os lo leáis todo otra vez, de hacer algún cambio lo anunciaría al principio de los capítulos.**

 **De momento, el único cambio que he hecho es respecto a las medidas de Pariah en su forma transformada del capítulo 8, ya que si bien dije en varias ocasiones que era grande, realmente nunca aclaré como de grande era. Para que os hagáis una idea, mide medio metro más que un caballo grande, con el tronco más alargado. A una persona como Henrietta, el lomo de Pariah le quedaría por encima de la cabeza, ya que ella aproximadamente debe de medir un metro sesenta o setenta. Su cuerpo es lo bastante alargado como para que ella se pueda estirar encima y que aún sobre espacio, y los brazos y piernas van acorde con su tamaño. Son pequeñas aclaraciones para tener algo más claro la envergadura de Pariah en esa forma, ya que tal y como lo había escrito no hubiera podido jugar luego con Sylphid de la misma manera, al ser por mucho más pequeño que ella (cuando en realidad quería que fuera tan solo algo más pequeño, con un metro de diferencia como máxima diferencia).**

 **Espero que haya quedado todo aclarado, y disculpen las molestias. Ya pueden disfrutar (espero) del siguiente capítulo en paz.**

 **Dentro capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Oscuridad

Un mes después. Cadenza, al oeste de Tristain:

-¿Has oído los rumores? Dicen que han desaparecido otras dos compañías.

Al amparo de la noche, los susurros y breves comentarios de los soldados eran lo único que se oía en la oscuridad del bosque, apenas iluminada por la luz de las estrellas que se veía bloqueada por las frondosas copas de los arboles. En su base, un grupo de 100 hombres había establecido un pequeño campamento en lo más profundo del bosque, donde su espesura los cubriría de cualquier patrulla de soldados que pudiera verlos desde el aire o desde los caminos que atravesaban el lugar. No encendieron fuego alguno aquella noche, optando por comerse sus raciones frías mientras se cubrían con mantas y hacían cuanto podía por combatir los desagradables efectos de la fría noche.

-¿Dos más? Pues con eso ya van cinco en lo que llevamos de semana-comentó otro de los soldados.

-Y eso sin contar los exploradores y espías que hemos perdido, además de aquel buque de guerra que desapareció a principios de mes.

-Menudo inicio para una invasión…-se lamentó otro de los soldados, arreglando como podía sus desgastadas botas.

Todos formaban parte del ejército revolucionario de Reconquista, soldados entregados a la causa que era la liberación del pueblo raso de las crueles garras de los nobles opresores que abusaban de su poder para hacer cuanto querían con ellos. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, habían sufrido en sus propias carnes la crueldad de esos monstruos con piel humana, señores crueles que utilizaban la magia del Santo Fundador para manejarlos como títeres. Por suerte, Reconquista pronto cambiaría eso, y todo sería gracias a los esfuerzos de gente como ellos: campesinos airados, aguerridos soldados, y nobles caídos en desgracia que aportaban su ayuda con sus poderes mágicos. Estos últimos no eran muy bien vistos por el resto de las tropas, pero una varita de su lado siempre venía bien.

Habiendo establecido con éxito su base de operaciones en Albión, lord Cromwell había ordenado que se desplegaran sus efectivos por el país con el objetivo de preparar el terreno hasta que el grueso de sus ejércitos estuviera listo. Su compañía, como otras tantas, tenía la misión de reportar cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar útil a los rebeldes, como movimientos de los soldados de Tristain y la situación en los pueblos del país. Además, también aprovecharían para sembrar las semillas de la rebeldía en las buenas personas que, como ellos, se veían obligados a servir a nobles caprichosos y abusivos. Su ayuda aportaría a Reconquista la fuerza necesaria para tomar el poder, y establecer un nuevo orden más pacífico y prospero para ellos, los no magos. Sin embargo, tal y como había puntualizado su capitán, si se veían incapaces de levantar a la masa, entonces su tarea cambiaría a destruir cualquier pueblo en su camino y a entorpecer el comercio atacando las infraestructuras más básicas que sostenían el país, siendo estos los campos que aportaban el alimento a Tristain y sus minas. Muchos no veían bien el que atacaran a civiles inocentes, pero si dichos civiles les obligaban a ellos al no escucharlos, a ninguno le temblaría el pulso. Eran iguales, si, pero si decidían apoyar a los nobles opresores, entonces pasarían a ser parte del problema, y serían eliminados.

En esos momentos, su nuevo objetivo quedaba apenas a medio día de marcha de allí. Su avanzadilla había ido el día anterior a sondear a la población, para así comprobar las posibilidades de que decidieran unirse a ellos, pero habían determinado que todos eran fieles a la princesa y sería casi imposible convencerlos para que se sublevaran. Así pues, en cuanto amaneciera, irían allí y arrasarían el pueblo. No sería complicado, no era una localidad tan grande, y dado que la gran mayoría de hombres se habían movilizado para asistir a los ejércitos de la princesa, solo se les podrían oponer las mujeres, los niños, y los ancianos o enfermos.

En definitiva, sería una misión fácil.

-¿Tú qué crees que les pasó? A nuestras tropas desparecidas, digo-preguntó uno de los soldados, un recluta de apenas 17 años de edad, al soldado de al lado. Se trataba de un guerrero más veterano y curtido, como las cicatrices de su rostro y su mal cuidada barba reflejaban.

-No lo sé, chico. Si se hubieran encontrado con soldados enemigos, al menos cabría la posibilidad de que alguno de los nuestros hubiera conseguido escapar, pero no ha sido así. Si todos hubieran sido arrestados, nuestros espías deberían de haberlos visto, pero ni siquiera hemos recibido respuesta de nuestros agentes infiltrados. Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, no es algo normal, te lo digo yo.

-He oído…que han encontrado los campamentos desérticos-susurró otro soldado, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su manta mientras miraba nervioso a sus compañeros-. Encontraron las armaduras, las armas, las tiendas… pero ni un solo soldado. Solo…sangre. Sangre por todas partes.

-Por el Santo Fundador, Wilson, que vas a asustar al chico…-replicó el soldado barbudo, mirando mal a su compañero-. Todo eso no es más que una táctica de los tristanos para asustarnos. Recuerdo aún cuando era soldado que solíamos colgar los cadáveres de nuestros enemigos de los arboles por donde pasábamos para quitarles las ganas a los del otro bando de tocarnos las narices. Es una práctica muy habitual.

-¿Y dónde están los cuerpos, eh?-quiso saber el otro-. Dime, oh gran y sabio guerrero, ¿qué han hecho con ellos?

No supo que contestarle a su compañero. La verdad, ni él mismo sabía que pensar de toda aquella situación. Se esforzaba por convencerse de que todo aquello no era más que un truco del enemigo para asustarlos y confundirlos, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que algo muy raro estaba pasando allí. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, uno de sus hombres aseguraba haber visto un extraño pájaro que, si el hombre que lo vio no mentía o exageraba, estaba hecho de carne y no de plumas. Dijo que era una bestia horripilante que le dedicó una mirada tan inquietantemente inteligente que el pobre casi se caga de miedo en los calzones. Después, tan pronto como los vio, se alejó de allí batiendo sus largas alas, perdiéndose rápidamente en el horizonte. No sabía que pensar de aquello, pero el soldado tuvo bien claro que se trataba de un mal presagio. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando…

…muy pronto lo averiguarían.

-¡Bah, no te preocupes, novato!-exclamó otro de los soldados, palmeando fuertemente al recluta en la espalda-. No es nuestra primera escaramuza, ni tampoco será la última. Tenemos a nuestros vigías peinando la zona, y nos alertarán si algo raro se acerca. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es dormir un poco, que mañana es tu gran día. No querrás dormirte durante tu primer asalto, ¿verdad?-comentó el soldado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si bien algo nervioso aún, el recluta se esforzó por sonreír él también, subiéndole los ánimos de paso al resto de los allí reunidos.

-Cierto. La primera vez siempre es especial: la emoción, los gritos, el fuego de tus venas dándote fuerzas para asestar cada espadazo… Hay pocas cosas que se le puedan comparar.

-Oh, yo puedo imaginar un par de cosas que si se le pueden comparar…-comentó otro, sonriendo y haciendo el gesto de sostener un par de enormes pechos. Todos, a excepción de uno o dos que solo sonrieron, rieron a carcajadas ante el comentario de su compañero. Si, tal vez sí que había algo comparable a la primera batalla…

Un lejano grito llamó entonces la atención de todos los allí presentes. Todos a una, giraron sus cabezas en dirección al grito, su distante eco atravesando el espacio entre los árboles, como si viniera de las sombras más profundas del bosque.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó uno de los soldados, mientras el resto se levantaban y echaban mano de sus espadas. El recluta, mirando entre nervioso y aterrado a su alrededor, hizo cuanto pudo por situarse entre los demás soldados.

-Creo que ha sido uno de nuestros vigías-comentó otro soldado.

Otro grito reclamó su atención, este situado en otro punto distante del bosque. Y otro. Y otro. Los soldados se encontraron dando la vuelta sobre sí mismos, girándose cada vez que el grito de uno de sus hombres les llegaba desde los límites del campamento.

-¿Qué está pasando?-quiso saber uno de los soldados, cargando con gesto decidido su mosquete. El soldado de la barba, mirando suspicaz a las sombras, hizo cuanto pudo por distinguir algo que pudiera revelar la presencia de sus enemigos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, había conseguido acercárseles tanto sin que los vigías llegaran a alertar al resto del campamento. A un lado, consiguió ver como su capitán avanzaba por entre los soldados ladrando órdenes y organizando a la gente en secciones más defendibles. Los pequeños grupos se juntaron espalda con espalda, todos con la mirada fija a las sombras de las que aún salían los gritos de quienes se habían encargado de vigilar hasta el momento que nada ni nadie les pillara por sorpresa. Obviamente, algo había salido mal.

Otro grito, algo más fuerte que los demás, reclamó la atención del pequeño grupo de soldados. A diferencia del resto de gritos, este no fue lejano y corto, sino que fue más alargado y parecía ganar intensidad, como si quien gritara se estuviera acercando a ellos a gran velocidad. Apenas consiguieron desviar la mirada hacia el origen de aquel grito, cuando vieron algo que acabó de asustarlos definitivamente.

El hombre que gritaba, uno de los vigías, volaba por el cielo de espaldas, con una enorme lanza clavada en el vientre que lo impulsaba por el aire como si de una flecha se tratara. Sus gritos cesaron cuando, tras pasar por encima de las cabezas de sus sorprendidos compañeros, se empotró fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La lanza atravesó la madera del árbol y dejó suspendido en el aire al conmocionado soldado, quien solo pudo dedicar una última mirada de incredulidad a sus compañeros antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante, desprovista de toda fuerza. El silencio reinó en la zona durante unos segundos, mientras los espectadores de semejante fenómeno acababan de entender lo que acababan de ver.

-¡MIERDA!-exclamó el más cercano al soldado, apartándose de él sin darse cuenta de que varias gotas de sangre le habían salpicado la cara y la ropa. El recluta, boquiabierto, contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada como si aún tratara de registrar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡CERRAD LA FORMACIÓN! ¡MANTENEOS JUNTOS!-gritó el soldado barbudo, despertando de su estupor a sus compañeros y organizándolos rápidamente. Si no conseguía que se mantuvieran firmes, lo que fuera que había acabado con aquel soldado iría entonces a por ellos.

Los soldados de la compañía se juntaron mientras vigilaban los alrededores, todos atentos al menor sonido que pudiera alertarles de la presencia de enemigos. De las sombras les llegaba el sonido de ramas que se rompían y arbustos que eran atravesados, como si algo les estuviera rodeando. Algunos alcanzaban a ver sombras que se movían por entre los árboles, pero era cuando menos difícil precisar su número. Los soldados, desde el más veterano al recluta novato, sostenían fuertemente sus armas, sintiendo como los nervios les sensibilizaban el cuerpo y como su respiración acelerada les recordaba al de algún animal frenético mientras trataban de captar el sonido de tropas acercándoseles.

Hubo un grito, y una sección de la compañía salió volando por los aires. Girándose, el resto de soldados alcanzaron a ver como algo, habiendo atravesado el círculo de soldados como si nada, se llevaba por delante a dos de sus soldados mientras estos gritaban sin poder hacer nada. Sus cuerpos pronto desaparecieron entre el follaje, y sus gritos no tardaron en cesar de forma abrupta. El resto de soldados, desperdigados por el suelo, hicieron cuanto pudieron por ponerse en pie una vez más.

-¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?-gritó el capitán, poniendo en pie al soldado más cercano. Este sangraba profusamente por un corte en la ceja, pero parecía más desorientado que herido.

-No…no lo sé. Ha sido…muy rápido…

-Era como…un animal salvaje-dijo otro soldado, clavando su espada en el suelo y apoyándose en ella para así poder ponerse de pie-. Ha saltado hacia nosotros…y se los ha llevado.

-¿Un animal salvaje? ¿Qué animal salvaje?-preguntó el capitán, mirando a su alrededor mientras miraba que el resto de secciones mantuvieran la formación.

-Algo…pequeño y blanco… No lo he visto muy bien.

-Grrr…-gruñó el capitán, para nada contento con la situación. Poco a poco, todo se estaba yendo al infierno. ¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo?-. ¡Soldados, cerrad filas! ¡Todos atentos a vuestro alrededor! Si veis algo, no saltéis inmediatamente. No sabemos cuántos hombres hay, así que permaneced donde el resto os…

Algo salió de uno de los arbustos, algo negro y alargado, y su extremo semejante a un anzuelo se clavó en el hombro del sorprendido capitán. Antes siquiera de que pudiera gritar del dolor, aquella cosa empezó a tirar rápidamente de él hacia el arbusto, mientras el sorprendido capitán pataleaba y trataba de agarrarse en vano al suelo con una de sus manos, la otra sujeta a lo que lo tenía atrapado para así evitar que le arrancara el hombro.

-¡CAPITÁN!-exclamaron los soldados al ver como su capitán era arrastrado por el campamento. Sin perder un instante, sus hombres salieron a su rescate y consiguieron agarrarle las piernas antes de que pudiera salir de los límites del campamento. Sin embargo, aquella especie de tentáculo negro tiraba de él con gran fuerza, ya que a pesar de estar cinco hombres tirando del capitán, tan solo consiguieron retrasar su avance hacia el arbusto. Gimiendo de dolor, el capitán sentía como lo partían en dos a medida que tiraban de él por sus piernas y hombro.

El soldado barbudo, al ver aquello, corrió espada en mano y trató de cercenar aquel tentáculo para así liberar al capitán, pero fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa era más dura de lo que parecía. Su espada apenas conseguía abrir una muesca en aquella cosa, que en cuestión de segundos volvía a estar como nueva. Poco a poco, el capitán empezó a ser introducido en el arbusto, acallando momentáneamente sus alaridos de dolor por el sonido del arbusto agitándose, los gritos de los soldados que intentaban liberarlo, y…

- **¡Grrrrrr!** -Un siniestro gruñido resonó cerca de allí, con su origen en el frondoso arbusto, mientras los soldados hacían cuanto podían por retener con ellos a su capitán. Este, pataleando como loco, había sido introducido hasta la mitad ya en el arbusto. Los lanceros más cercanos empezaron a apuñalar con sus lanzas el arbusto en un intento de golpear a la criatura que había atrapado al capitán, aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no parecían estar teniendo mucho éxito. Uno de ellos, incluso, clavó su arma en algo duro y por un momento creyó haber tenido éxito, pero de repente otro tentáculo salió del arbusto y le rodeó el pecho en un instante, metiéndolo completamente el arbusto sin darle tiempo siquiera a gritar. Los temblores del arbusto se intensificaron por un momento, se oyeron varios crujidos, y eso fue todo.

-¡TIRAD, MALDITA SEA, TIRAD!-exclamó el soldado barbudo, golpeando con su espada el arbusto hasta que, sin saber cómo lo había hecho, consiguió golpear algo blando que provocó que el gruñido de antes se convirtiera en un gemido de dolor. De repente, la fuerza que había tirado hasta el momento del capitán desapareció, permitiéndoles a sus soldados tirar hacia atrás…

…la parte inferior del cuerpo del capitán. La superior, a partir de la cintura, había desaparecido completamente, entrañas incluidas. Un rastro de sangre oscura que manaba del cuerpo inerte del capitán marcaba el paso de este desde el arbusto hasta allí, donde al ver su estado el resto de soldados lo soltaron con expresión horrorizada. Nada más verlo, el soldado barbudo se apartó del arbusto, prácticamente abandonando su espada, la cual seguía firmemente clavada en lo que fuera que hubiera golpeado. Alarmados, todos los soldados se apartaron cuanto pudieron del ensangrentado seto, bajo el cual se podía ver un enorme charco de sangre que manaba de él cual sabia.

-¡JODER! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!-gritó uno de los soldados, abandonando la formación y echando a correr en dirección contraria al seto. Antes de que pudieran gritarle que volviera, la espada del arbusto se adentró en él como si la hubieran succionado, y sin previo aviso salió despedida en dirección al espantado soldado, el cual fue empalado por la espalda. Apenas había podido apartarse el soldado barbudo del camino de la espada cuando esta salió volando del arbusto. ¿Qué…estaba pasando?, se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía aumentar el miedo y la confusión en las caras del resto de sus compañeros. Las secciones miraban aterradas a lo que quedaba de su capitán, y al soldado que apenas había podido recorrer cinco metros antes de caer muerto al suelo.

El sonido de las hojas fregando unas con otras reclamó la atención del soldado, que contempló nervioso como algo parecía intentar salir de dentro del arbusto. A su espalda, el resto de los soldados se apretujaban los unos con los otros con las armas en ristre, listos y preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que apareciera de allí. Desprovisto de arma, la atención del soldado se centró en la espada que descansaba aún en la cintura del capitán abatido, y antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, el soldado la desenvainó y apuntó con ella al arbusto.

-¡SOLDADOS!-exclamó, tratando de mostrarse autoritario. Si permitía que el pánico cundiera, caerían como moscas en cuestión de segundos-. ¡Todos atentos! Sea lo que sea, no es nada a lo que no podamos vencer.- El soldado no estaba del todo claro de esa última afirmación, pero eso era algo que sus compañeros no tenían por qué saber. Después de todo, un soldado desmotivado es un soldado que no lucha para ganar.

Los temblores del arbusto fueron en aumento, reclamando la atención de los soldados a medida que se disponían en formación con el soldado barbudo al frente. Los nervios de todos iban en aumento a medida que pasaban los segundos, todos esperando atemorizados a que lo que les estuviera atacando hiciera acto de presencia. ¿Sería un animal salvaje? ¿Sería alguna bestia mágica? ¿Sería…un demonio? Ninguno se imaginaba enfrentándose y venciendo a un oponente de esos, de manera que todos rezaron para que, al menos, fuero algo conocido que si supieran cómo enfrentar. A un humano o a una bestia se podían enfrentar, pero con todo lo demás no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

De repente, algo salió de entre las hojas, sobresaltando a los soldados. De la impresión, todos dieron un involuntario paso hacia atrás, agarrando más firmemente sus armas mientras sus ojos registraban aquello que había aparecido, y rápidamente lo asociaban con alguno de los seres que conocían para así tratar de saber a qué se enfrentaban. La respuesta…fue cuando menos una sorpresa.

Lo que apareció entre las hojas…fue la cabeza de un niño, un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos que suspiró ligeramente al asomarse fuera del arbusto. Su cara y mejillas parecían salpicadas de sangre, aunque al no presentar heridas todos comprendieron que no se trataba de su sangre. Después, ante la atenta mirada de los soldados de Reconquista, el extraño niño empezó a forcejear con el ceño fruncido dentro del arbusto, batallando por sacar su brazo de entre las ramas y hojas que formaban la planta. Nadie supo que decir o hacer ante semejante visión, optando por permanecer callados y con las armas preparadas mientras veían como aquel niño sacaba, con un último tirón, uno de sus brazos del seto.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró uno de los soldados, apuntando con su lanza al extraño niño-. ¿…qué pasa aquí?

-¿Un niño? ¿Cómo demonios ha venido hasta aquí?

-¡No os fieis! Debe de ser lo que nos ha estado atacando.

-¿Este renacuajo? ¿Estás de broma?-comentó otro de los soldados, incapaz de imaginarse a un niño tan pequeño atacando un campamento entero y masacrando así a tantas personas.

-Debe de estar huyendo de lo que sea que nos esté atacando-propuso otro de los soldados, mientras el resto de sus compañeros discutían entre ellos la posible identidad de aquel chaval, vestido con un extraño traje azul y gris y sin zapatos ni ningún otro tipo de calzado.

El soldado barbudo miró suspicaz como aquel chaval salía, finalmente, del arbusto. Mientras se quitaba las hojas de la ropa y el pelo, el soldado empezó a estudiarlo con la mirada mientras trataba de determinar si se trataba de una amenaza, o solo un joven que había tenido la suerte (o desgracia) de cruzarse en su camino. Tal vez fuera un joven del pueblo de al lado, que al verse perseguido había huido las bosque para esconderse.

-A mi…no me parece una amenaza-comentó el recluta, mirando medio escondido tras otro soldado al extraño niño. Este, al acabar de librarse de las hojas, centró su completa atención en los casi 100 pares de ojos que lo miraban atentos con las armas en sus manos.

El soldado barbudo, avanzando hacia el niño, apuntó con su hoja al cuello del crío mientras lo miraba amenazador desde arriba.

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeño? ¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó amenazador el soldado, tratando de aprovechar su mayor tamaño y su espada para así intimidar a aquel crío. Tal vez, si tenían suerte, no fuera más que un mocoso extraviado que había tenido la desgracia de huir de un monstruo para caer en sus manos. Si no era así… entonces harían lo que fuera necesario para defenderse de aquella cosa-. ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡Responde!-exclamó el soldado, alzando la voz-. ¿Acaso eres lo que nos está atacando?

El niño, lejos de asustarse o llorar, miró con ligera curiosidad al soldado y al resto de su compañía, quienes al verse objetivos de los ojos rojos de aquel chaval no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda. No sabían bien quién o qué era aquel niño…pero estaba más que claro que no era un crío normal. Por alguna razón, los soldados allí presentes tuvieron un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de suceder, y su instinto parecía querer decirles que el culpable de aquella sensación era aquel niño tan pálido.

El niño, frunciendo el ceño, alzo los brazos y dijo:-¡Gaoooo~…!

El rugido del niño, quien parecía intentar intimidarles con su voz infantil y sus pequeñas manos haciendo las veces de garras, sorprendió todavía más a los soldados al no esperarse una respuesta así por parte del niño. Más de uno, al verlo reaccionar así, no pudieron evitar soltar una o dos risas de mofa, como si se estuvieran burlando de él.

El soldado de la barba no se rió. En su lugar, sin dejar de apuntar al niño, giró la cabeza y se dirigió al resto de soldados.

-¡Guardad silencio!-les rugió, su voz mucho más grave, sonora y autoritaria que la del pequeño niño. Por ello, cuantos soldados le oyeron hablar pronto se quedaron callados, ninguno deseoso de llamar la atención de aquel hombre tan intimidante-. ¡Sea lo que sea, ahora no importa! Lo que nos está atacando sigue ahí, y no podemos permitirnos más distracciones. Ya da igual que nos vean, encended hogueras y permaneced alerta. No sabemos cuándo…

Justo entonces, vio un cambio en las expresiones de sus hombres, como si acabaran de ver algo increíble justo a su espalda. Los ojos abiertos de la impresión, las bocas preparadas para decir algo, y todos encogiéndose en el sitio como si fueran a saltar a algún lado. Rápidamente, percatándose de la situación, el soldado se dio la vuelta mientras levantaba la espada, lista para atacar a lo que fuera que hubiera alertado al resto de soldados. Al girarse, fue recibido por la visión del chaval de antes, que a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre ambos había conseguido saltar en el aire lo bastante como para quedar a su altura. Su pequeño puño, tirado hacia atrás, salió como una exhalación contra su cara, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera sido normal que un niño se hubiera movido. Antes de que el soldado pudiera apartarse, justo cuando su mente comprendía el estúpido error que había cometido al desviar la mirada, el puño del niño impactó contra su cara y el soldado dejó de pensar de repente.

El resto de soldados contemplaron, boquiabiertos, como el cuerpo de aquel hombre salía despedido hacia atrás, su cabeza reducida a pedazos chiquititos como si hubiera explotado al recibir el puñetazo de aquel niño. Los pedazos de cabeza y la sangre de esta salpicaron las caras y cuerpos de los soldados situados enfrente, mientras el resto veía como el resto del cuerpo pasaba por encima suyo como una flecha y chocaba violentamente contra las ramas de los arboles más cercanos, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque.

La atención de los soldados, aún conmocionados por lo ocurrido, se centró en el niño que con tanta fuerza había golpeado a aquel soldado. Sus mentes entendieron entonces que aquel niño no solo no era normal, sino que tal vez ni siquiera fuera un niño. Era el ser que los estaba atacando, el mismo que había destrozado a sus compañeros en cuestión de segundos, y el mismo que en cuanto puso sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, transformó sus dos brazos en unos extraños apéndices alargados rematados con cuatro afiladas garras plateadas en el lugar donde deberían de haber estado sus dedos. Las reacciones inmediatas de los soldados se dividieron en dos: los que al ver al chaval transformarse dieron un paso al frente con sus armas listas para pelear, y los que al verlo trataron de retroceder a todo correr.

Sin perder un instante, el niño avanzó hacia la primera fila de soldados, los cuales se encontraban entorpecidos al cruzarse los que avanzaban con los que retrocedían, y de un poderoso zarpazo eliminó a la primera fila de soldados, partiéndolos por la mitad y destripándolos como quien recortaba un pedazo de papel. Los gritos de dolor y agonía llenaron el aire, aunándose a los gritos del resto de soldados y provocando que el pánico se extendiera por el resto del campamento. Los cuerpos de los caídos entorpecieron momentáneamente el avance de quienes se habían abierto camino hacia el niño, mientras la visión de la sangre y las vísceras de los muertos acabaron de convencer a los que huían que debían poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y aquella…cosa.

El niño soltó un segundo zarpazo, despachando a más soldados antes incluso de que la primera fila hubiera acabado de caer al suelo, abriéndose paso por entre los soldados con facilidad. Las espadas de los supervivientes fueron en su dirección, esperando acabar con él antes de que él acabara con ellos. Sin embargo, para cuando las hojas de los soldados llegaron al suelo, el niño ya no estaba allí. De un poderoso salto, el joven pasó por encima de las cabezas de los sorprendidos soldados, y aterrizó entre ellos tras girar varias veces en el aire. La diferencia de tamaños entre ellos y él provocó que, al aterrizar, el niño quedara fuera de la vista de los soldados más alejados, pero en cuanto vieron volar por los aires los restos de los soldados que estaban siendo rápidamente masacrados, supieron que aquel niño aún no había terminado su asunto con ellos. La sangre salía despedida por los aires con cada pasada de aquellas garras, dibujando filigranas en el aire que chocaban contra los troncos de los árboles y el suelo, formando arcos sangrientos que pronto desaparecían al verse bañados por la sangre que salía de los pedazos cercenados de los soldados abatidos. El niño avanzaba por entre sus filas masacrando y destrozando con gran facilidad, moviéndose de manera que nadie podía prever en qué dirección iba a ir, y dificultando a los soldados el organizarse o siquiera rodearlo. Poco a poco, muerte a muerte, el número de soldados fue disminuyendo de 100, a pocos más de un par de decenas.

El novato de la unidad, aterrado, solo podía permanecer quieto en su sitio, agarrando tembloroso su arma, mientras contemplaba como sus compañeros eran descuartizados como truchas por aquel niño monstruoso. La sangre volaba de aquí para allá, acompañada por el grito final del pobre desgraciado que hubiera tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de aquel ser. Gotas de sangre que habían chocado contra su cara discurrían por esta, aumentando el terror del joven, ya que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que le llegara el turno de morir. Sus manos temblaban demasiado como para luchar, del mismo modo que sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para correr. Estaba petrificado, paralizado por el horror. Lo único que podía mover, muy para su pesar, eran sus ojos para contemplar como los cuerpos de los soldados de su compañía anegaban el suelo con su sangre, troceados y destrozados como juguetes viejos.

Alguien, de repente, lo agarró por el hombro. El joven soltó un agudo grito de terror al creer que se trataba del monstruo, pero vio que se trataba de otro soldado. Este, junto a varios de sus compañeros, había empezado a adentrarse a toda prisa en el bosque.

-¡No te quedes parado, idiota!-le gritó el hombre, sacudiéndolo por el hombro-. ¡CORRE!-gritó el soldado, dejando atrás al recluta y siguiendo a sus compañeros al interior del frondoso bosque.

El grito del soldado pareció sacar de su estupor al recluta, quien parpadeó como quien despierta de un profundo sueño. Solo que en su caso, la pesadilla aún no había acabado.

Observando nuevamente al frente, vio que aquel ser había conseguido acabar con prácticamente todos los soldados que se habían quedado a luchar. Solo tres restaban con vida, más pronto se convirtieron en solo dos cuando, de un fuerte golpe, el niño atravesó con su mano el estomago de uno de los soldados, destrozando la espada de este cuando trató de detener el mortífero ataque. Aprovechando el despiste del monstruo, los otros dos soldados trataron de atacar por la espalda al niño, pero este se limitó a alzar el brazo con el cadáver y dejó que las hojas se clavaran en la carne del muerto. Después, liberando su mano, saltó hacia atrás en el aire y aterrizó con ambos pies en los hombros de uno de los soldados. Antes de que este pudiera retirar su espada, el niño agarró con sus monstruosas manos la cabeza de aquel hombre, y se la arrancó de cuajo. La sangre manó a borbotones del orificio, manchando las piernas del niño mientras hacía equilibrios sobre el cuerpo del difunto, caído de rodillas y en pleno proceso de desplomarse. El último soldado apenas consiguió retirar su espada del primer cadáver cuando, saltando desde su puesto, el niño cayó girando en su dirección. Lo único que llegó a apreciar el recluta fue un breve destello metálico que recorrió el cuerpo del soldado en vertical, el cual se quedó congelado con la espada en alto. Pronto, para mayor terror del recluta, las dos mitades seccionadas de aquel soldado cayeron al suelo, su sonido amortiguado al aterrizar sobre los restos de los demás cadáveres.

Ya no quedaban más combatientes. Todos habían muerto en poco más de un minuto, y los que no lo habían hecho habían huido de allí despavoridos. La sangre y la carne ocupaban el lugar donde antes habían estado descansando y riendo los soldados, sus caras congeladas con expresiones de horror, sorpresa o dolor, según hubieran llegado a ver venir o no su truculento final. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma de la sangre, tan intenso que el recluta no pudo evitar sufrir arcadas y vomitar ante tan siniestra visión. Al ver que había vomitado sobre la cabeza cortada de uno de los soldados, el horror y el asco le hicieron retroceder.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de una cosa. No era cierto lo que había dicho, ya que todavía quedaba un combatiente: él. El monstruo, alzando la mirada, fijó su mirada rojiza en los ojos llorosos del joven soldado, el cual sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de puro horror al verse en el punto de mira de aquella horripilante criatura. Los brazos del niño, ensangrentados hasta el codo, volvieron a la normalidad, si bien la sangre no desapareció de ellos y siguió goteando al suelo, el ligero PLIC PLIC de cada gota resonando en los oídos del recluta con la intensidad de un tambor. Aquel ser parecido a un niño, con sus ojos abiertos reflejando curiosidad, ladeó su inexpresivo rostro como si encontrara curioso al atemorizado recluta, y pretendiera estudiarlo.

El niño dio un paso hacia él.

-Ah… ¡ah…! ¡AAAAAAhhhh!-gritó el recluta, tirando su arma al suelo y dándose la vuelta. A pesar de tropezarse con los miembros y restos de sus compañeros, el recluta consiguió alcanzar la línea de arboles rápidamente y se adentró en el oscuro bosque a todo correr. No veía a donde iba, ni alcanzaba a distinguir a sus compañeros, pero cualquier dirección le bastaba con tal de que lo llevara lejos de aquel monstruo.

El desnivel del bosque agotaba sus piernas y amenazaba con tirarlo al suelo. Las ramas y arbustos rasgaron su ropa y arañaron su piel. Su respiración era agitada, como si sus pulmones fueran incapaces de respirar bien, y su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza su pecho que sintió que de un momento para otro le atravesaría el pecho. Pero no le importó. No le importó porque sabía que si se caía, paraba o simplemente reducía su velocidad, aquel ser lo atraparía y destrozaría como había destrozado a sus compañeros.

No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo. Tal vez fueran minutos, o solo unos segundos, pero el temor y el pánico hacían que cada instante le pareciera una eternidad mientras se adentraba a toda prisa en lo más proceloso del bosque. Para mayor sorpresa del recluta, frente suyo alcanzó a ver la espalda de otro soldado que, como él, se alejaba cuanto podía del monstruo que les había atacado.

-¡Eh…!-gritó el recluta, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo-. ¡EH! ¡AYUDAME! ¡Por favor, no me dejes atrás!

El soldado echó la vista hacia atrás, observando alarmado al joven que lo seguía…y de repente una sombra blanca apareció por un lateral y chocó contra el cuerpo del soldado, llevándoselo por delante sin darle más tiempo que a soltar un corto alarido. La súbita desaparición del soldado alarmó al recluta, quien no se esperaba que aquel ser hubiera podido darles alcance tan rápido. No solo no lo había oído acercarse, sino que había conseguido adelantarlo y atacar al soldado de delante. El crujir de huesos y el sonido de la sangre cayendo a borbotones disuadió al recluta de seguir el mismo camino que aquel hombre, con los gruñidos de aquella cosa confirmándole que sería _muy_ mala idea ir por ahí. Así pues, deteniéndose en el sitio, el recluta cambió de dirección y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que había visto desaparecer al soldado.

Pronto fue consciente de otras tantas sombras que, como él, corrían despavoridas por el bosque. Otros cinco hombres, aparte de él, hacían cuanto podían por sobrevivir a tan sangrienta noche, las presas en aquella cacería nocturna que tan poca pinta tenían de superar. No entendía qué había hecho para merecerse algo así, pero fuera lo que fuera se arrepentía profundamente. Él no era una mala persona, solo un joven que deseaba algo de justicia para los que eran como él. El plan de Reconquista lo había animado a unirse a ellos y a hacer algo para remediar la injusta situación que vivían los campesinos de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tenían que trabajar como esclavos para los nobles? ¿Por qué tenían que darles cada vez más y más, y nunca recibir nada a cambio? ¿Por qué había tenido que perderlo todo por culpa de los nobles, y sufrir cuando ni él ni su familia habían hecho nunca nada malo? ¿Por qué su padre, su madre, sus hermanos y hermanas… por qué habían tenido que desaparecer, dejándolo solo a tan temprana edad? ¿Por qué había tenido que convertirse en soldado, ir a ese maldito bosque, toparse con esa…cosa? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

No era justo. No era justo…

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- gritó entre lagrimas el histérico joven, que al tropezar con una rama se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Justo cuando caía aparatosamente en el suelo, el sonido de un chasquido sobre su cabeza le llamó la atención.

En el lugar donde hasta hacía unos segundos había estado su cabeza, las mandíbulas de aquel extraño niño se cerraron como el cepo de un cazador. El pequeño cuerpo del niño volaba por el aire impulsado como una flecha, pasando por encima suyo sin llegar a darle por mera casualidad. Habiendo fallado su objetivo, el niño aterrizó de cuatro patas en el suelo y siguió corriendo por el bosque como un animal salvaje, optando por abalanzarse sobre otro de los soldados, el cual no tuvo tanta suerte y no se apartó a tiempo. Con los alaridos y gritos del desafortunado soldado resonando en el bosque, el recluta se apresuró a ponerse en pie y siguió corriendo, ignorando el dolor de la caída.

No tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía. No sabía cuántos de sus compañeros quedaban, o donde estaban. No podía ni imaginarse dónde estaba el niño que los perseguía, si bien los gritos que sonaban alejados algunos y cercanos otros por el bosque, a su alrededor, le indicaron que los demás ya se habían topado con él. Pronto, los gritos cesaban y el silencio se adueñaba del bosque, a la espera de que una nueva voz se diera a conocer.

Finalmente, tras atravesar una especialmente frondosa línea de arboles, el joven recluta acabó rodando por una zona despejada de hierbas y rocas, revelándose entonces como un camino de tierra. A un lado, las lejanas luces del pueblo de Cadenza lo llamaban como el faro llamaría a un barco en plena tormenta, haciéndole sonreír al ver como de cerca estaba de la civilización. No sabía si serviría de algo el ir allí, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a quedarse en el bosque y acabar como sus compañeros. Al diablo con Reconquista, la misión, y los nobles que lo habían enviado allí a morir. Prefería ser prisionero de Tristain y vivir, que ser simplemente un nombre más que tachar de una lista. Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a correr en dirección al pueblo.

El camino recto parecía mostrarle la meta sin obstáculos alguno, sus pasos pisando algo temblorosos el polvoriento suelo a medida que el agotamiento hacía mella en sus fuerzas, incapaz de sobreponerse a base solo de miedo y desesperación. Faltaba tan poco… Casi podía ver la empalizada que rodeaba el pueblo, el humo de las chimeneas que indicaban la presencia de fuego y, por tanto, de vida. Si conseguía llegar… si conseguía sobrevivir…

Un ruido sonó a sus espaldas. Aterrado ante la idea de que se tratara de aquel niño, el joven se giró sin pararse para ver quién o qué había entrado también en el camino.

-Es… ¡ESPERA!-exclamó, muy para su alivio, otro soldado como él. Dicho soldado sangraba profusamente de una herida en su pierna, siendo ayudado por un compañero mientras un tercer soldado corría por detrás, habiendo aparecido el último. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar apenas unos pasos, fue atraído de nuevo al oscuro bosque por un tentáculo que lo rodeó por la cintura y lo levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno. Pataleando y gritando, el soldado se perdió pronto en la espesura, alertando de la proximidad de su enemigo a los tres supervivientes.

-¡JODER!-exclamó el soldado herido, y su grito se volvió más fuerte al caer aparatosamente al suelo. Su compañero, al ver caer al tercer soldado, lo había dejado caer y había echado a correr en la misma dirección que el joven recluta-. ¡Eh, no me dejes aquí! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!-gritó el soldado, y su voz se tornó en un tono agudo de histeria al ver salir de entre los arbustos al niño, al cual le caía sangre de la boca y las manos, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.

El recluta, girando la cabeza, no llegó a ver el final de aquel soldado, optando por correr mientras sus gritos de agonía le hacían imaginarse que la vida de aquel hombre había llegado a su fin. La presencia del niño lo animó a seguir corriendo, ignorando el agudo dolor de sus músculos agotados y sus pulmones ardiendo, tratando de coger cuanto aire podía por la boca mientras mantenía su agitada vista en el lejano pueblo y trataba de ignorar, con lagrimas en los ojos, el estallido y corto grito de dolor que le indicó que el niño había atrapado al soldado de sus espaldas.

Ya solo quedaba él.

El recluta siguió corriendo, rezando mil veces en su mente al Santo Fundador para que le permitiera vivir, que le permitiera contemplar un nuevo amanecer y vivir donde tantos habían muerto. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando, con un soplo de aire fresco, el recluta rebasó la línea de arboles. Ante él se abría el límite del pueblo, invitándolo con su tenue luz a alejarse de las sombras del bosque. Por un instante, solo por un instante, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios del joven recluta. En los cinco segundos que dicha sensación le duró, la mente del joven soldado se llenó con todas las cosas que haría con aquella nueva oportunidad le había brindado. Buscaría un trabajo honrado, conocería a una joven que lo amara, compraría una casa y junto a su esposa la llenarían de niños y niñas. Cultivaría las tierras como su padre una vez le enseñó, y trabajaría codo con codo con personas que no se dedicaban a matar para vivir, pudiendo dormir por una vez con la conciencia tranquila. Por las noches, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, pasaría la mirada por encima de todo lo que habría conseguido, y sonreiría con sinceridad. Una buena vida.

Todos esos sueños se hicieron trizas cuando, de repente, el recluta sintió un punzante dolor en la espalda y el vientre. Su carrera se detuvo progresivamente a medida que una cierta resistencia le impedía avanzar.

Conmocionado, el recluta bajó la vista y vio que una especie de púa metálica le había atravesado el cuerpo, entrándole por la espalda y saliéndole por delante. El dolor de aquella zona, sordo y generalizado, no era comparable a la confusión que sentía el joven al ver su cuerpo dañado y la visión de su propia sangre cayendo al suelo. Simplemente, era incapaz de entender que aquello era verdad.

Una fuerza descomunal tiró de él hacia atrás, arrastrándolo por el suelo y alejándolo de la seguridad que el pueblo le había prometido. Las rocas le arañaban su piel, dolor apenas perceptible en comparación al dolor de su vientre. Su mirada desolada seguía fija en las luces del pueblo, mientras con sus manos hacía cuanto podía por sujetarse al suelo e intentar alcanzarlas, un esfuerzo inútil que solo sirvió para aumentar su frustración y dolor. No entendía nada de nada, su mente saturada por el dolor de tal manera que ni el miedo tenía cabida ya. Sentía su cuerpo como si ya no fuera el suyo, únicamente capaz de sentir como le arrastraban a las profundidades del bosque otra vez.

La fuerza que lo arrastraba cambió de repente, y su cuerpo fue propulsado hacia arriba, atravesando las copas de los arboles hasta llegar a lo más alto. Una vez allí, el cielo nocturno en su totalidad se desplegó para el ya moribundo joven, su sangre cayendo al suelo como una cálida lluvia mientras sus ojos borrosos se fijaban en la luz de las estrellas. Para él, esas estrellas eran como las luces del pueblo al que casi escapó, un lugar de paz y seguridad donde ningún mal podría alcanzarlo, y estiró torpemente sus manos hacia ellas para intentar cogerlas. Parecían tan lejanas, pero tan cercanas a la vez… Si tan solo pudiera…

La gravedad tiró, finalmente, de él hacia atrás. La fuerza de aquello que lo mantenía sujeto tiró de él hacia abajo, impidiéndole por segunda vez alcanzar su destino mientras era arrastrado por entre los árboles, los cuales pronto oscurecieron el mundo del recluta y taparon las estrellas. No sabía cuánto hacía que caía, pero el recluta lo vivió como un descenso directo al infierno, el aullido del viento en sus oídos semejante al de los espectros de los caídos, sus compañeros muertos que habían ido allí a buscarle a él también. Más muerto que vivo, apenas fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, y su carne se abría como una fruta podrida mostrando su interior al resto del mundo. No sintió como su cuerpo permanecía tendido, roto y olvidado, en un charco de su propia sangre. No sintió la calidez de sus órganos frente al frío del exterior, una sensación extraña y antinatural que apenas lo incomodó dadas sus circunstancias.

Para cuando los tentáculos negros se arremolinaron y empezaron a absorber sus restos, el recluta hacía rato ya que se había ido.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en lo alto de una colina:

-98… 99… ¿Puedes ver al último?-preguntó cierto hombre a su compañero. A pesar de ir vestidos de manera similar a los soldados de Reconquista, el símbolo de sus corazas los identificaba como guerreros de Tristain.

-Hmm…-murmuró el segundo soldado, examinando cuidadosamente el bosque con su catalejo. Un súbito movimiento cerca del límite del pueblo llamó su atención, y al centrar su atención allí pudo ver como un alargado tentáculo negro surgía del bosque, con lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano atravesado en la punta. Tras un segundo de suspensión en el aire, el tentáculo se retrajo a toda velocidad, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que, a juzgar por el sordo impacto que se oyó incluso allí, había encontrado su final-. Si, confirmado. Con ese ya van 100 bajas.

-Buf… Esta vez le ha tomado un poco más. Empiezo a pensar que ese chaval juega con sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellos.

-"Ese chaval" es el familiar de la princesa. No olvides qué es, o acabarás igual que esos desgraciados-comentó el soldado, guardando su catalejo en su bolsillo. Su compañero, encogiéndose de hombros, suspiró.

-Si, si…

Habiendo acabado su trabajo, los dos soldados se retiraron para enviar un mensaje de aviso a la nave aérea de patrulla que los había llevado allí. La amenaza había sido neutralizada, y la princesa había ordenado que su familiar volviera tan pronto hubiera completado la misión. Además, y a pesar de saber que ese monstruo estaba de su lado, ninguno de los dos soldados se sentía muy cómodo al estar allí, tan expuestos y con aquella cosa suelta sin más supervisión que la suya. Su tarea consistía en confirmar los avances del monstruito, e informar de cualquier anomalía que hubieran podido detectar en su comportamiento o en el de sus enemigos. Hasta el momento, lo único que habían sacado era el grado de efectividad de aquel ser a la hora de encontrar y eliminar grupos de rebeldes y bandidos. Los seres que salían de su cuerpo eran espeluznantes, seres horribles y deformes que le informaban de la ubicación de sus objetivos para que luego fuera él a acabar con todos. Según los demás soldados, aún tenían que encontrar algún cuerpo tras el paso del extraño familiar. Verdaderamente, era un ser espeluznante.

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban llamó su atención de repente, al no haber oído acercarse antes a nada ni nadie. Girándose con las espadas medio desenvainadas, vieron aparecer ante ellos a un joven de unos 17 años que los miraba con expresión impasible. Su ropa era vieja y estaba muy gastada, pero incluso así el símbolo de Reconquista era visible en su indumentaria. Por puro instinto, los soldados estuvieron a punto de atacar a aquel joven nada más ver el símbolo, pero al recordar lo que le habían visto hacer al familiar de la princesa, rápidamente guardaron sus armas y se apresuraron a cuadrarse.

-Muchas gracias por su duro esfuerzo, señor Pariah- dijo uno de los soldados, contemplando con semblante estoico como el cuerpo de aquel joven se desdibujaba en una maraña de tentáculos y daba paso a la forma más habitual del pequeño "niño" con la boca, las manos y la ropa llenos de sangre. La primera vez que lo vieron uno de ellos estuvo a punto de vomitar, y si bien ya no era una visión que lo horrorizara, la verdad era que el sentimiento de inquietud seguía siendo el mismo-. Hemos dispuesto su transporte para volver a la capital. La princesa desea…

Sin esperar a que el soldado terminara, el pequeño niño pálido empezó a andar y pasó por entre los dos soldados sin mirarlos siquiera. En silencio, empezó a bajar por la colina en dirección a la base de donde habían salido, el mismo lugar donde la barcaza que lo había traído le estaría esperando para llevarle con Henrietta. Mientras caminaba, se relamía los labios y lamía cual felino el rojizo líquido de sus manos y ropas, como si se tratara de la más deliciosa de las jaleas.

Ninguno de los soldados dijo nada, cautelosos en presencia de aquel ser. Lo único que hicieron, o que más bien se atrevieron a hacer, fue dirigir su atención al pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre que parecían marcar el avance de aquel ser. No lo habían visto herido, y el único lugar de donde podía provenir aquella sangre…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni tampoco trataron de pensar mucho en ello.

-…jodido monstruo…-alcanzó a murmurar, muy en voz baja, uno de los soldados cuando estuvo claro que aquel niño se había alejado ya lo bastante. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a más, y su compañero no le llevó la contraria.

Realmente era un jodido monstruo… cuyo collar su dueña no parecía tener prisa en volver a colocarle.

* * *

Horas más tarde, palacio real de Tristania:

La sala del trono del palacio, antes un lugar amplio y luminoso donde la princesa solía recibir a los visitantes con un semblante alegre y amable, había sufrido grandes cambios en las últimas semanas.

Los altos ventanales habían sido cubiertos con pesadas cortinas, que oscurecían el ambiente y apenas dejaban entrar la luz del Sol. Junto a las paredes se mantenían firmes numerosos guardias y soldados, todos con sus armaduras y armas como si en cualquier momento fueran a entrar en combate. Grandes mesas habían sido llevadas allí, para luego ser cubiertas con mapas, informes y demás documentos concernientes a su inminente guerra con Reconquista. Alrededor de la mesa, en sillas a intervalos regulares, se podían ver a diferentes nobles y generales que, sin excepción, se pasaban el día gritándose los unos a los otros sobre cómo sería más efectivo y provechoso dirigir el país. O más bien, como solían decir en voz alta de cara al público, trataban de aconsejar a la princesa sobre cómo debería dirigir ella al pueblo.

-Reconquista ha empezado a anexionar todas las fábricas de armas y almacenes de recursos de Albion. Es más que claro que se preparan para un enfrentamiento a gran escala-decían unos.

-¡Es una locura! Contactemos de nuevo con el emperador Albrecht y supliquemos que…-repitieran otros, solo para ser acallados rápidamente por los gritos indignados de los demás.

-Es en días como estos, más que nunca, que la nobleza debe demostrar lo que vale y dirigir a la plebe en esta aciaga hora. Es importante que…

-¡…aumento de los impuestos! Mis hombres no defenderán ni un centímetro más de tierra si la chusma de los campos no contribuye…

-Los hombres del duque han estado agrupándose sospechosamente en los bosques de su finca. Quién sabe si no se dispone a cometer un acto de traición contra la corona…

-¡Eso son meras calumnias sin sentido! ¡Yo jamás…!

-No olvidemos quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo, y el poder del que dispones. No sería descabellado asumir que cada campesino ahí fuera podría ser un enemigo el día de mañana...

-Como siempre, aconsejo precaución. El anterior rey nunca hubiera…

-¡El rey anterior ya no está! ¡La reina debería…!

-La reina no puede ayudarnos-dijo una voz, una voz tranquila y directa que acalló como un encantamiento los gritos del resto de hombres allí reunidos. La dueña de aquella voz, la princesa, había permanecido sentada en su silla con la cabeza apoyada en su puño, contemplando con expresión regia aunque irritada el lamentable despliegue de gritos y acusaciones de sus "consejeros"-. No lo hizo en el pasado, y no lo hará ahora. Depende de nosotros el defender Tristain.

-Majestad…princesa-dijo uno de los allí presentes, un noble ataviado con sedosos ropajes que miraba algo indeciso a la princesa. Aún a día de hoy, se le hacía raro ver a aquella joven sentada en el consejo con todos ellos, casi como si creyera que necesitaban su opinión para decidir qué hacer-. Entiendo que aún seguís…afectada, por lo sucedido en Germania, pero la situación en el país es muy precaria y debemos pasar a la acción. Si no actuamos pronto…

-Decís que debemos actuar pronto, pero lo único que veo es a un montón de adultos chillándose los unos a los otros como niños que se pelean por un juguete-comentó la princesa, mirando con ojos fríos y carentes de interés a todos los miembros del consejo. Los que no se acobardaron por la mirada de la princesa, apretaron los dientes ante las indignantes palabras de aquella joven que tan claramente les estaba faltando al respeto-. Mientras aquí mis reales consejeros discuten sobre impuestos, concesiones y se grita los unos a los otros, fuera de estos muros mi pueblo se mantiene a las puertas de una guerra que no hemos pedido. Mientras mis generales pelean entre ellos como chiquillos, y los señores de las más nobles familias se gritan e insultan, mi pueblo trata de prepararse para la llegada de los invasores que planean destruir sus hogares y arrasar este país.

-Solo son campesinos-comentó desdeñoso uno de los nobles-. ¿Qué importa…?

-Importa, mi querido barón, por la sencilla razón de que la nobleza necesita al pueblo casi tanto como este necesita a la nobleza, más incluso. De hecho, todo este lio nace de ese mismo precepto.

-Todo este lio nace del hecho de que Reconquista se enteró de lo vuestro con el difunto príncipe Wales, y del fastidio en la corte del emperador-comentó el mismo noble, aparentemente ajeno al cambio en la mirada de la princesa que esta le dedicó. Algunos de los allí presentes si lo hicieron, y tuvieron el acierto de permanecer callados-. Si hubieras hecho lo que se suponía que debíais haber hecho, esta guerra no sería más que…

-¡DESGRACIADO!-le increpó otro noble, un hombre de cabellos y bigote rubios que miró iracundo a quien había hablado-. ¿Cómo osas dirigirte así a la princesa? ¡Debería…!

-Duque de la Vallière, es suficiente-dijo la princesa, alzando la mano y acallando al exaltado duque-. Es obvio que el conde D'Oren tiene algo que decirme, y sería una estupidez por mi parte el no escuchar lo que mis consejeros tienen que decirme. Dígame, ¿cree que soy una estúpida?-preguntó la princesa, mirando al padre de su mejor amiga con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. A diferencia de las muchas sonrisas que le habían visto hacer a la princesa, aquella parecía más una burda imitación que poco hacía por ocultar la frialdad que ahora parecía emanar aquella joven.

Sin atreverse a responder siquiera, el duque de la Vallière se sentó en su silla, la vista fija en la mesa frente a él.

-Eso pensaba yo…-dijo Henrietta, para luego levantarse de su propia silla y empezar a caminar hasta el conde D'Oren.

Desde siempre, Henrietta había sentido predilección por los colores claros y los tonos suaves, creyendo que lejos de vestirse con los recargados vestidos tan de moda en la corte, una princesa debía mostrarse con algo que resaltara la pureza y denotara la amabilidad que intentaba profesarle a su pueblo y a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo, Henrietta había dejado de vestir sus vestidos claros y puros. En su lugar, había preferido vestir ropas de tonos más oscuros en señal de luto, escogiendo el negro y el purpura sobre sus habituales blanco y azul, lo cual le daba un aspecto más maduro a la par que intimidante. Su mirada, antes brillante y alegre, parecía haberse endurecido tras su regreso a la capital. La antes benevolente y pacífica princesa parecía haber experimentado un cambio tremendo desde que se fue a Vindobona, como prueba de ello eran las últimas órdenes que había dado: la creación de un consejo de guerra, la llamada a las armas de cuantos efectivos disponía el país, el cierre de fronteras… y algo más.

A pesar de lo joven que era Henrietta, y del poco respeto que en realidad le profesaban la mayoría de los allí presentes, no había un solo hombre en aquella sala que no coincidiera que la princesa daba miedo. Era más pequeña, inexperta e idealista que ellos…y sin embargo, al mirarla a los ojos, uno no podía evitar sentirse intimidado. Era como si toda la inocencia hubiera desaparecido de su mirada, convirtiéndola en una barra de hierro que golpeaba con dureza allá donde creía que había algo que no debía estar. Su deseo de proteger a su pueblo e igualar las cosas entre nobleza y proletariado no había cambiado, pero el enfoque que ahora seguía era más directo e inflexivo, algo muy malo para aquellos que no compartían su punto de vista como era el conde D'Oren.

Los pasos de la princesa resonaban en la acallada sala, hasta que cesaron una vez la princesa se hubo situado junto al asiento del conde, el cual había permanecido en todo momento sin apartar la mirada de la princesa. Si esa niñata se creía que lo iba a intimidar tan fácilmente…

Sin embargo, a quien la princesa se dirigió fue al noble de al lado, al cual le pidió con un gesto que se levantara de su asiento. Confundido, el noble hizo lo que la princesa le pidió, y su confesión se duplicó al ver como la princesa se sentaba en su asiento y miraba de reojo al conde D'Oren.

-Por favor…continúe-le invitó la princesa, educadamente. La cercanía a la princesa inquietó un poco al conde, el cual carraspeó para intentar recuperar las agallas que lo habían llevado antes a decir lo que pensaba de una vez por todas.

-La corona debe estar dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para garantizar la seguridad del pueblo en todo momento-empezó a decir el conde, girándose en su silla para así poder encarar a la princesa. A pesar de no apartar la mirada del conde, Henrietta seguía con el cuerpo mirado hacia adelante, su cabeza reposando en el apoyo que había formado al entrelazara sus dedos y apoyar los codos en la mesa-. Lo que identifica a un noble como tal es su capacidad para cumplir con su deber y hacer lo necesario para servir al país. Y vos, princesa, habéis escupido sobre ese mismo ideal, con vuestra aventura juvenil y vuestras pobres decisiones.- Los demás asistentes en el consejo guardaron silencio, unos conteniendo la rabia que sentían al oir semejante falta de respeto hacia la princesa, y los demás conteniendo la alegría que sentían al oírle decir a alguien en voz alta lo que todos pensaban en sus cabezas-. Nos habéis costado un aliado poderoso, al que además de engañar faltasteis al respeto con vuestra…bestia. No contenta con ello, en vez de encadenarlo o llevarlo ante la justicia por atacar al emperador, lo mandáis libre por ahí a que haga lo que se le antoje, sin responder ante nada ni nadie. Abusáis de un poder que no comprendéis, y desdeñáis el consejo de aquellos más capacitados que tan solo pretenden aconsejaros para que no sigáis cometiendo los mismos errores en el futuro. ¿Es que acaso no veis que todo lo hacemos por vuestro bien, y el del país? ¿Es que acaso no veis que todo sería mucho mejor…si simplemente nos dejarais a nosotros el pensar qué es lo mejor que se puede hacer?-preguntó con falsa amabilidad el conde, su voz cargada de un tono condescendiente que solo hacía aumentar la burla de su sonrisa. Parecía retar con la mirada a que la princesa se indignara, a que le gritara y perdiera los papeles.

Henrietta no se indignó. Henrietta no gritó, perdió los papeles, y por no hacer no pareció ni reaccionar ante las palabras del conde. En su lugar, siguió mirando en silencio al sonriente conde, sus fríos ojos fijos en los de aquel hombre que, tragando saliva, esperaba a que la princesa hablara de una vez.

Sin decir nada, Henrietta se levantó de la silla, y volvió a su propio asiento. La sonrisa del conde se ensanchó al creer que la muy estúpida por fin había entendido cual era su lugar. Aquellos fieles a la princesa contemplaron como esta se retiraba en silencio, algunos deseosos de hablar pero ninguno queriendo faltarle al respeto a la princesa sin querer. Los otros hacían cuanto podían por no echarse a reír, creyendo que por fin las cosas volverían a su justo lugar: ellos dirigiendo el país, y la princesa como la bonita flor que era, una flor que solo necesitaban para casarla con el mejor postor y que les diera herederos a los que dirigir en un futuro.

-Tenéis razón, conde-dijo Henrietta, sentándose en su silla-. Habéis hablado con la verdad, y con sinceridad. Por ello, tenéis mi sincero agradecimiento.

-Bueno, princesa, soy vuestro humilde consejero-comentó con burlesca humildad el conde, muy para regocijo de sus simpatizantes-. Es mi deber…

-De hecho, habéis sido tan convincente, que creo que voy a seguir vuestro consejo ahora mismo.

-… ¿Eh?-preguntó confundido el conde, sin acabar de entender a qué consejo se podía referir Henrietta.

-Decís que no comprendo el poder de la corona, que no entiendo lo que implica ser noble. Vos decís que ser noble implica tomar decisiones que beneficien al país, anteponiéndonos al bienestar del país. Es como habéis dicho, ¿no?-preguntó inquisitiva la princesa, y por alguna razón el conde sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada que esta le dedicó.

-Bueno…, si, pero…

-Muy bien, pues así es como lo haré-dijo la princesa, con naturalidad-. Decidme, conde, ¿cómo valoraríais a los campesinos que viven en vuestros territorios? ¿Son felices, están contentos…?

-Obviamente, son todo lo felices que pueden ser. Siempre he procurado…

-¿En serio?-preguntó, aparentemente sorprendida, Henrietta. Estirando la mano, cogió uno de los papeles de la mesa, estudiándolo con interés-. Porque según mi propia investigación, en el último año habéis aumentado dos veces el impuesto establecido sin que la corona lo ordenara, habéis sido blanco de numerosos rumores concernientes a la desaparición de jovencitas en los pueblos de vuestras tierras, entre demás muestras y señales que parecen indicar que vuestros súbditos…MIS súbditos…no son tan felices como vos creéis-comentó Henrietta, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. El conde D'Oren tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no titubear, sudando de puro nervio al verse expuesto de aquella manera.

-Eso… ¡eso es todo falso, majestad! ¡Burdas mentiras de campesinos pulgosos que solo intentan…!

-¿Recordáis de qué estaba hablando antes, cuando me interrumpisteis?-preguntó la princesa, acallando al conde-. Por supuesto que no. Me sorprendería que la mitad de los aquí presentes lo hubiera hecho. Lo que trataba de decir, mi querido conde, es que si bien el pueblo necesita a una nobleza que lo guie y proteja, nosotros necesitamos más al pueblo de lo que ellos nos necesitan a nosotros.

-¡Blasfemia!-exclamó uno de los nobles por puro instinto, tapándose la boca tan pronto aquella palabra salió de su boca. La atención de la princesa se fijó momentáneamente en aquel hombre que había hablado, antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el conde D'Oren.

-Piénselo fríamente, conde. Nosotros no producimos más alimento del que nos dan los campesinos. Nosotros no formamos el grueso de nuestros ejércitos, mi mantenemos los bosques, ni comerciamos con los diferentes pueblos del país. Para poder comer, para poder defendernos, incluso para hacer las cosas más nimias del día a día, la nobleza necesita a la plebe. Esta, en cambio, puede comer sin que un noble le exija parte de sus cultivos. Puede vivir en su casa aunque no haya sido erigida con magia. Pueden ser dirigidos incluso por un vecino escogido por el resto del pueblo, sin necesidad de que esta persona posea una sola gota de sangre noble en sus venas. En definitiva, la nobleza no es de utilidad alguna al resto de la población.

-¡Pero tenemos la magia!-se defendió el conde, para nada a gusto con el rumbo que estaban tomando las palabras de la princesa-. El Santo Fundador, en su misericordia, nos dio la magia a la nobleza para…

-Ah, si…la magia. E ahí el argumento que esperaba que usara contra mí-comentó la princesa, una media sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Dígame, cree que la nobleza es nobleza por la magia, o es la magia algo totalmente ajeno al concepto de la nobleza? No quiero decir que no estén relacionadas, simplemente pregunto si considera que uno podría ser de la nobleza incluso sin contar con la magia.

-…eso es absurdo-respondió el conde, apenas reflexionando ante las palabras de la princesa-. La magia es la prueba de que el Santo Fundador nos escogió para ser los gobernantes de esta tierra. El poder hace al noble. ¡Ir en contra de ese mismo concepto es blasfemar contra el mismísimo Brimir!

-No estoy blasfemando ni nada parecido. Solo quería saber su opinión, y ahora ya la conozco-dijo la princesa-. Vos consideráis que un noble ha de tener magia, y alguien con magia ha de ser un noble… ¿pero y que pasa con aquellos que dejan de ser nobles, y a pesar de ello no dejan de ser magos? ¿Cómo explica eso? ¿No debería perder sus poderes al perder su estatus, según su razonamiento?

-Eso es…-empezó a decir el conde, no muy seguro sobre cómo responder a esas preguntas.

-No puede explicarlo, del mismo modo que ninguno de los aquí presentes puede, entre los cuales me incluyo. Lo único que podemos extraer es que magia y nobleza, si bien van relacionadas, no son inclusivas la una de la otra. He tenido el desagradable placer de ver qué es lo que hace la nobleza con el don de la magia, abusando de él como un niño usaría una lupa para quemar hormigas. ¿Es esa la clase de "nobleza" que ha sido escogida por el Santo Fundador?

-Cuidado, princesa-le advirtió el conde, sudando de puro nervio mientras miraba fijamente a la princesa a los ojos, tratando de aparentar unas agallas que en realidad no sentía-. Camina sobre hielo con esas palabras, y podría entenderse que…

-¿Cuidado?-preguntó divertida la princesa, acallando nuevamente al conde. Su mirada y sonrisa pusieron nerviosos a los allí presentes, mirando altiva al acobardado conde-. ¿Cuidado? Creo que no soy yo la que debería ir con cuidado, mi querido conde, porque hasta el momento nada de lo que me habéis dicho prueba siquiera que actuéis como el noble que demandáis que sea yo: me mentís, os contradecís, no conocéis al pueblo al que gobernáis, y me faltáis al respeto en mi propia presencia creyendo que podéis aconsejarme en temas que obviamente no comprendéis-siguió diciendo la princesa, el desdén más que obvio en su manera de hablar, pero sin necesidad de alzar la voz-. "Cada campesino ahí fuera podría ser un enemigo el día del mañana", dijo uno de vosotros. Decidme, ¿qué razón puede tener un campesino para sublevarse? ¿Codicia, miedo,…? No, es el odio. Odio por una nobleza que abusa de ellos y se aprovecha de su dolor para coger siempre sin dar nunca. Si consideramos el descontento con la frase anterior referente a la posible sublevación de los campesinos, es razonable suponer que aquellos que vivan bajo el mando de nobles indignos que no les preocupe que sean felices o no, y que vivan atemorizados bajo el yugo que tan campantemente muchos de los aquí presentes han creado al margen de la corona, se subleven contra nosotros y se unan a Reconquista. Por tanto, cabe la posibilidad de que muchos de sus súbditos, conde D'Oren, se unan a Reconquista en los próximos meses debido a lo que usted considera "pobres decisiones", y debido a que no comprende realmente el concepto de la "nobleza".- El conde D'Oren temblaba ligeramente en su silla. Los dos hombres situados a sus lados, como temiendo recibir siquiera la mirada de soslayo de la princesa, se apartaron el espantado noble como si temieran que fuera a explotar-. Con vuestras acciones y falta de juicio no solo habéis propiciado la aparición de posibles insurrectos y rebeldes que apoyaran la causa de Reconquista, sino que cabe pensar que es por gente como vos que la propia Reconquista existe en un primer momento. Sois parte del problema que nos ha llevado aquí, por no decir que casi se podría decir que sois uno de los responsables, y como tal debéis ser castigado por ello…

La princesa chasqueó sus dedos, y dos de los soldados que hasta el momento habían permanecido callados a un lado se adelantaron y cogieron al sorprendido noble por los hombros. Este, indignado, trató de revolverse sin mucho éxito, recibiendo apenas una mirada de apoyo por parte de sus camaradas. En vista de lo sucedido, ninguno deseaba convertirse en el siguiente.

-Conde D'Oren, por la presente os acuso de negligencia en vuestros deberes, los cuales han llevado en parte a la creación de un movimiento rebelde que ahora amenaza a nuestro país. Vuestro título de noble será revocado, vuestras propiedades requisadas, y vuestra varita rota para que no podáis usar la magia-dijo la princesa como si dictara una lista, apenas dedicándole una mirada de interés al incrédulo noble que, con ojos abiertos, veía como le arrebataban todo en un instante.

-Pero… ¡NO PODEIS HACER ESO! Solo sois una princesa… ¡esa orden debe darla la reina, no una simple mocosa que no sabe nada de nada!-exclamó fuera de si el depuesto conde, tratando de liberarse nuevamente del férreo agarre de los soldados. La princesa, sin alterarse, siguió hablando.

-Ante la posibilidad de que ingreséis posteriormente a Reconquista, ordeno que seáis llevado inmediatamente al patio, donde procederemos a cortaros la cabeza para evitar que llevéis a cabo semejante acto de traición.- Las palabras de la princesa, tan naturales como si hubiera dado la más normal de las ordenes, sorprendieron al resto de nobles. Incluso el conde dejó de forcejear para liberarse y miró desesperado a la calmada princesa, negando con la cabeza.

-No…no podéis…no…-El conde cayó de rodillas-. ¡No, por favor! ¡Por piedad, os juro que no lo haré, os lo juro! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUERAIS, NO ME MATEIS!

-Un noble ha de hacer lo que sea necesario por el bien de su país, vos mismo lo dijisteis-dijo la princesa-. Podéis usar la magia, lo cual según vos os hace noble, no el simple título que os acabo de quitar, por lo que la regla aún se os aplica. Solo vuestra muerte me asegura que no os uniréis a Reconquista en un intento de recuperar vuestro antiguo estatus, y si vuestra muerte es la carga que como la joven inexperta que soy debo asumir…que así sea-dijo con una media sonrisa Henrietta, mirando fríamente al conde mientras fingía desolación ante semejante idea.

Los soldados empezaron a arrastrar al conde por la sala, en dirección a la salida, mientras este pataleaba y se desgañitaba entre lágrimas. Ninguno de los nobles allí presentes salió en su ayuda, ni los que lo apoyaban ni los que no. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a lo que aquella nueva Henrietta pudiera hacerles. En el momento en que los soldados abrían la puerta, un joven mensajero aprovechó para entrar en la sala y se dirigió a la princesa, observando en silencio desde un lado de la sala el curioso despliegue.

-…aunque…-dijo entonces Henrietta, fingiendo meditar sobre algo, justo cuando los guardias hacían lo que podían porque el antiguo conde se soltara de la puerta, negándose en rotundo a que se lo llevaran. La mirada de Henrietta se fijó momentáneamente en el mensajero, y luego volvió a centrarse en la escena de la puerta-…también es cierto que me habéis dado algo sobre lo que pensar, y no quiero que penséis que no escucho ni agradezco las enseñanzas que mis…consejeros me puedan transmitir-dijo con una sonrisa, pasando la mirada por el resto de los allí asistentes, los cuales se encogieron en sus asientos incapaces de mirar a tan aterradora princesa a la cara-. Por tanto, os doy a escoger: ejecución, o la alternativa.

-¡LA ALTERNATIVA! ¡Escojo la alternativa!-exclamó el histérico ex conde, sin preocuparse siquiera en preguntar cuál era esa alternativa. En su mente, sin embargo, cualquier cosa era preferible a que le cortaran la cabeza.

-Sea pues-dijo la princesa, asintiendo-. Llevad al conde al calabozo, y encerradlo.

-¿Encerrarme? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-preguntó preocupado el ex conde, aunque ligeramente aliviado al saber que no iba a morir. La princesa, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír de una manera que consiguió espantar aún más a aquel hombre.

-¿"Durante cuánto tiempo"? Lo preguntáis como si creyerais que vais a salir algún día…-comentó la princesa, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, sacaron al ex conde de la sala y sus gritos se alejaron por el pasillo, resonando con fuerza en la sala del trono ante el silencio tenso de los demás nobles.

El silencio reinó entonces en la sala. Todos querían decir lo que pensaban respecto a lo que acababan de presenciar, pero todos tenían demasiado miedo como para hacerlo. Hasta los más hábiles a la hora de hablar y de retorcer sus palabras optaron por morderse la lengua al ver que la princesa no estaba para tonterías. El próximo que se le cruzara acabaría peor incluso que el conde D'Oren, si es que eso era posible.

-Bien… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-preguntó la princesa inocentemente, pasando la mirada por sus callados consejeros como invitándoles a decir algo-… ¿no? Pues en ese caso, el consejo puede retirarse.

Uno a uno, algunos más deprisa que otros, los miembros del consejo de Henrietta empezaron a abandonar la sala, las miradas de muchos cruzándose con la clara intención de hablar sobre aquel asunto…una vez se hubieran alejado lo bastante de Henrietta. Incluso los soldados y guardias salieron de la sala a petición de Henrietta, quedándose a solas en la vasta sala con la única compañía del montón de mapas y documentos de enfrente suyo, y el joven mensajero que aún esperaba su turno para hablar.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Henrietta se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio y hundirse ligeramente en su asiento. La guerra le estaba empezando a pasar factura, y ni siquiera había empezado todavía. Por un momento, había creído que reunir al consejo sería provechoso para así intentar que todos aquellos nobles y generales le resultaran de alguna utilidad más directa, pero pronto había descubierto que sus intereses y motivaciones eran, cuando menos, personales, y poco había que ella pudiera hacer para que espabilaran y le hicieran caso. Por suerte, el conde D'Oren había resultado ser el chivo expiatorio perfecto, permitiéndole no solo eliminar a un inútil de la ecuación, sino demostrarles al resto de miembros del consejo que ella tenía opinión propia, voz e incluso más poder del que ninguno de ellos tenía. Esperaba no tener que repetir aquel numerito muchas más veces, ya que si seguía con esa dinámica pronto se encontraría a las puertas de otra rebelión, solo que esta estaría encabezada por los nobles de su país. Todo era cuestión, razonó Henrietta mientras se masajeaba la sien, de elegir bien en quién centrarse. A simple vista se podía ver quienes le profesaban su lealtad incondicional, y quienes la veían solo como el paso previo a un nuevo monarca. Mediante argucias y unas cuantas personas de su confianza, el número de nobles y militares leales a ella podría ser mejor acotado, lo cual le permitiría centrar sus esfuerzos en acallar, controlar e incluso deshacerse de aquellos que la obstaculizarían en su camino. No sería fácil, pero confiaba en que podría hacerlo.

Suspirando, indicó con un gesto al mensajero de que ya podía acercarse.

-Has vuelto pronto…Pariah-comentó la princesa, sonriendo más genuinamente que antes frente al callado joven de su lado. De un brinco, el joven se subió a la mesa y se agazapó frente a la princesa, transformándose en el aire en el joven de cabellos blancos que tanto quería Henrietta. Subido a la mesa, Pariah empezó a ronronear cuando Henrietta le acarició bajo la barbilla, disfrutando del primer momento de descanso de todo el día-. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Los encontraste?

-Si~…-murmuró Pariah, sus ojitos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas ante las caricias de Henrietta.

-¿Y los mataste a todos?-preguntó Henrietta, pasando sus nudillos amorosamente por las blandas mejillas de Pariah.

-¡A todos, a todos…!-exclamó Pariah, agitando los brazos muy emocionado. Henrietta sonrió.

Hacía cosa de dos semanas que habían recibido el primer informe concerniente a las actividades de Reconquista. Al parecer, habían empezado a enviar avanzadillas a Tristain con el objetivo de cartografiar posibles objetivos en sus mapas, comprobar el estado de sus defensas y suministros, y facilitar la llegada del grueso de sus tropas. Estos soldados atacaban cual bandidos a los viajeros y las aldeas más pequeñas en un intento de diversificar a las tropas de Tristain en una persecución por todo el país, dificultando su coordinación. Sin embargo, Reconquista no contaba con que Henrietta tenía algo mejor que soldados a su disposición.

La capitana de Milan, tras su retorno a la capital, le había informado de la capacidad de Pariah para absorber no solo el aspecto de aquellos a los que se comía, sino también sus recuerdos y habilidades. Semejante poder había suscitado el interés de Henrietta, que en seguida se imaginó miles de usos para aquella habilidad. Sin avisar a nadie más que a los pocos soldados que lo acompañaban, había subido a Pariah a un barco volador y lo había enviado al exterior con la tarea de localizar y destruir a aquellos hombres. Los soldados que lo acompañaban velarían porque él no se desmadrara demasiado, y solo atacara a los soldados de Reconquista. Por si acaso, Henrietta le había dejado terminantemente claro a Pariah que no tenía permitido atacar a sus hombres, lo cual supuso un gran alivio para ellos al acabar la primera misión, ya que la idea de que ellos pudieran sufrir un destino similar al de aquellos pobres desgraciados que habían acabado troceados los había aterrado como pocas cosas lo habían hecho antes.

Pariah no atacó a aquellos soldados…les dio caza. Los tomó por sorpresa, y acechó como un animal salvaje. Para cuando los soldados se percataron de su presencia, Pariah ya había estrechado el circulo a su alrededor, y en pocos minutos todo había acabado. Los recuerdos robados de aquellos hombres permitieron a Henrietta conocer el paradero de otros tantos infiltrados en Tristain, objetivos que pronto fueron eliminados por el mortífero familiar u otros efectivos de la princesa. Así pues, Henrietta consiguió la ventaja logística al impedir que Reconquista obtuviera información sobre sus preparativos, a la vez que aprendía cuanto conseguía extraer de las capturas de Pariah.

Como ya era costumbre, Pariah se subió a una mesa y cogió un mapa y una pluma. Después, mientras Henrietta cogía un pergamino y otra pluma, ambos mojaron ceremoniosamente la punta en el tintero, sonriendo ante la solemnidad con la que realizaron aquel sencillo gesto.

-Muy bien, Pariah. Ahora, dime todo lo que has aprendido, y luego iremos a comer algo muy rico. ¿Te parece?-le propuso Henrietta, y por el brillo en la mirada de Pariah supo que el familiar ya lo esperaba ilusionado. A pesar de toda la muerte que estaba llevando a cabo por orden suya, parecía que Pariah nunca cambiaba.

Durante la siguiente hora, Pariah habló largo y tendido sobre lo que había visto en las mentes de aquellos soldados. Él acompañaba sus palabras con ilustraciones en el mapa, como rutas y puntos de reunión por todo el país. Henrietta, por su lado, tomaba apuntes y notas que después se guardaba para sí, incapaz de compartirlas por completo con el resto de sus consejeros al no tener del todo claro si todos le eran tan fieles como aseguraban ser. No dudaba de que todos tenían sus motivaciones ocultas, pero no le interesaba que un espía de Reconquista se enterara de la presencia de Pariah, por lo que instaba encarecidamente al joven familiar a eliminar a todos los posibles testigos, y no permitía que hablara de lo que ambos compartían con nadie más que ella. Sólo una persona conocía de aquellas conversaciones, y esa era la capitana de Milan, cuya lealtad era incuestionable y cuyos consejos le habían servido muy bien en el pasado y el presente.

Para cuando finalmente las plumas fueron depositadas en la mesa, varias hojas de papel permanecían escritas frente a Henrietta, con el mapa de Pariah lleno de líneas y círculos. Entrelazando los dedos, Henrietta estiró ambos brazos hacia el techo y gimió ligeramente al sentir como sus tensados músculos se estiraban y protestaban. Pariah, por su parte, permanecía atento a cada gesto que hacía la princesa, optando por permanecer en silencio a la espera de su tan ansiado premio.

-Bueno, pues ya está-determinó Henrietta, sonriendo a su querido familiar-. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a por algo de pudin? Estoy seguro de que el cocinero tiene uno o dos en la despensa.- Pariah había probado el pudin una vez, y si bien no era la clase de comida que solía comer, la suavidad de aquella comida lo había hechizado como si de un encantamiento se tratara. De un salto, Pariah se dirigió dando vueltas hacia la puerta, siendo seguido más comedidamente por una pensativa Henrietta. Si bien había dicho que ya habían acabado, aún había algo que la reconcomía por dentro-… Pariah

Al oir su nombre, el exaltado familiar se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que sus pies estaban pegados a una de las paredes del largo pasillo. Desafiando la gravedad, Pariah empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la vertical superficie hasta donde estaba Henrietta.

-Hay…un sitio al que debo ir. Hay algo que debo hacer-empezó a decir la princesa, tratando de mostrarse segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado haciendo aquello, pero… muchas cosas habían cambiado. Así pues, ella también debía cambiar-. ¿Querrías venir conmigo?-preguntó Henrietta, tendiéndole la mano con la marca del mordisco de Pariah

Asintiendo, Pariah descendió al suelo y le agarró la mano a la princesa, los dos caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio mientras eran seguidos, únicamente, por las miradas nerviosas de los guardias que protegían el palacio.

¿Quién no se pondría nervioso, en presencia de semejantes monstruos?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Academia:

Tras picar en la puerta, Saito hizo acto de presencia en la habitación con un cesto lleno de ropa limpia en las manos. Un rápido vistazo le sirvió para saber que Louise no se había movido del lugar donde la dejó hacia ya una hora.

La joven maga contemplaba pensativa el cielo desde su ventana, suspirando de vez en cuando inmersa en profundos pensamientos. Saito se hacía una idea aproximada de qué era lo que inquietaba tanto a Louise, pero prefería que fuera ella quien decidiera abrirse a él en vez de molestarla con preguntas.

-Louise-la llamó Saito, dejando el cesto de ropa en la mesa-. Ya he terminado la colada.

-Hm…-dijo Louise, algo ausente, sin girarse-. Bien, déjala ahí de momento.

-Vale… Oye, estaba pensando… El profesor Colbert cree que dentro de poco podrá hacer funcionar el Zero Fighter que encontramos. ¿Qué te parece si cuando esté lo usamos para ir a dar una vuelta? ¿Eh, que te parece?-propuso Saito, tratando de animarla. Louise, por no hacer, ni siquiera reaccionó-… ¿aún sigues pensando en la princesa?

Saito no necesitó que Louise se lo confirmara. Desde que habían vuelto de Albion, Louise no había dejado de pensar en su amiga, y en el extraño sentimiento de inquietud que experimentó el día que regresó a la capital para hacerle entrega del anillo de Wales.

...

Hacía un mes, mientras Louise se dirigía a la sala del trono, se imaginaba la reacción de la princesa cuando se enterara de la noticia. Según le habían informado, las negociaciones con Germania no habían acabado bien, resultando de una manera tan extraña que muchos eran los rumores que circulaban respecto a lo que aconteció aquel día en Vindobona. Según algunos, la princesa fue humillada por el emperador, mientras otros aseguraban que la princesa atacó al emperador con su familiar. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, el pacto entre ambas naciones había desaparecido, y Louise sabía que su informe no serviría más que para aumentar el dolor y preocupación de la princesa.

Nada más entrar, Louise notó un cambio en la atmosfera de la sala del trono, como si el aire estuviera enrarecido y más gélido que de costumbre. Las ventanas estaban tapadas, y solo la luz de las velas y los candelabros iluminaba la estancia. Henrietta, de pie frente al trono, lo observaba en silencio dándole la espalda a su recién llegada amiga.

El guardia que escoltó a Louise allí se retiró tras informar de la presencia de Louise, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dándoles intimidad a las dos jóvenes, quienes permanecieron en silencio el primer minuto que pasaron allí juntas.

Los nervios y la tensión reconcomían a Louise por dentro. La pena y el dolor de la experiencia sufrida le dificultaban la tarea, pero su lealtad hacia la princesa, más allá de sus sentimientos por ella, la instaron a avanzar y a arrodillarse ante ella.

-Princesa, he regresado-dijo Louise, tratando de no mostrarse dubitativa frente a Henrietta-. Lamento…comunicaros que la misión…fracasó.- Henrietta seguía sin decir nada, dándole la espalda a Lousie como si de una estatua se tratara. Louise tragó saliva, y siguió hablando-. Le entregamos la carta al príncipe Wales tal y como ordenasteis, y este nos dio la carta que nos mandasteis a recoger. Después… Wardes nos traicionó.

Wardes. Solo de pensar en ese monstruo con piel de hombre, Louise sentía como la rabia la invadía. Todo había sido por su culpa, ya que de no haber sido por él al menos habrían conseguido evitarle aquella humillación pública a la princesa, y Wales tal vez hubiera podido escapar. En su lugar, el príncipe había muerto y su cuerpo había desaparecido. La carta había sido utilizada contra Henrietta, Reconquista había conseguido tomar Albion, y…

-…lo siento mucho, princesa-dijo Louise, su voz traicionándola y resquebrajándose ligeramente contra su voluntad. Su cabeza, inclinada, se acercó aún más al suelo en un intento de mostrar cuan arrepentida estaba ante la princesa-. Me confiasteis una tarea, y yo…yo solo pude traeros el anillo de Wales. Fue lo…lo último que me pidió que hiciera antes de…de…

Sonido de pasos. Alzando momentáneamente la mirada, Louise vio como la princesa se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia ella, todavía sin decir nada. El temor que Louise sentía dentro se convirtió en pura desdicha al imaginarse la reacción de la princesa. No sería para menos, ya que por su culpa el amante de Henrietta estaba muerto y su país condenando a la guerra. Por su culpa, la princesa había sufrido lo indecible en la capital de Germania, y había traicionado su confianza. No sería descabellado pensar que la princesa la gritaría, la insultaría y llamaría inútil, la despojaría de su título o incluso ordenaría que la encerraran por su…

Los brazos de la princesa, quien se había arrodillado frente a Louise, rodearon firmes el cuello de la sorprendida maga, quien debido a la proximidad con la princesa no pudo verle la cara. No entendía la razón de aquel abrazo, pero pronto las barreras que Louise había erigido para mantenerse firme se vinieron abajo, y las primeras lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Saltándose completamente el protocolo, Louise abrazó a su amiga y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, llorando en su hombro mientras hacía cuanto podía por no abandonarse al llanto. La princesa, dejándola llorar, le frotó la espalda y la cabeza mientras la dejaba desfogarse todo el tiempo que lo que necesitara

-Louise…-dijo finalmente la princesa, su voz rasposa como si se hubiera pasado mucho tiempo gritando-…lo siento. Te mandé a una misión tan importante con un traidor, y por ello corriste un gran peligro. Todo, porque no supe ver el hombre que en realidad era el capitán Wardes. Louise, por favor, perdóname.

Louise no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo perdón la princesa? ¡No, ella era la que tenía que disculparse!

-¡Princesa, no! Yo debo pedir perdón. Fracasé, incumplí mi promesa, y…

-No incumpliste nada-dijo Henrietta, separándose de Louise para así mirarla a la cara. Al hacerlo, Louise pudo apreciar las ojeras que acompañaban los enrojecidos ojos de la princesa, prueba de lo mucho que debía de haber llorado y lo poco que había dormido. A pesar de todo, Henrietta parecía intentar sonreír a su amiga, como diciéndole que todo iba bien-. Llevaste la carta, hiciste cuanto pudiste, y me has traído el único recuerdo que me queda del príncipe Wales.- Louise, mientras lloraba y sufría al ver en ese estado a su amiga, cogió el anillo que el difunto príncipe le dio y se lo tendió a la princesa. Esta lo cogió con delicadeza, observándolo en el centro de su palma mientras permanecía con la misma sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Poco a poco, con cada vez mayor intensidad, las lágrimas brotaron también de los ojos de la princesa, quien empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras se llevaba el anillo al pecho.

Louise ya no se preocupaba por tonterías como el estatus o los modales. Allí, justo enfrente de ella, se encontraba su mejor amiga llorando y sufriendo algo inimaginable, de manera que Louise hizo lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento: se adelantó, y abrazó a Henrietta una vez más, considerando que aquel era su turno para tratar de consolar a su amiga. La princesa, entre los brazos de su querida amiga Louise, se cubrió la cara con la mano libre mientras soltaba el dolor que llevaba acumulando en su pecho, un dolor que no había cesado de brotar sin importar cuánto llorara y gritara. Era como si todo el amor que su corazón había contenido hasta el momento, todo su cariño por Wales y su pueblo, se hubiera convertido en un manantial de sufrimiento y dolor que escapaba de su interior como una presa desbordada, sin que tuviera pinta de ir a acabarse pronto.

Llorar no le iba a ayudar. Si quería dejar de sentirse así…sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Louise…-empezó a decir la princesa, algo más recuperada. Las lágrimas aún anegaban sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, pero por lo menos el llanto había cesado-. Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ahora, sin embargo, debo pedirte que vuelvas a la Academia. La guerra podría empezar de un momento a otro, y estarás más segura allí o en tu hogar.

-¡No, princesa! Yo quiero ayudar, _puedo_ ayudar. Solo decidme que es lo que…

-Louise, tu ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Si por cumplir una orden mía tú sufrieras algún daño…eso es algo que no podría perdonarme nunca. Ya he perdido a alguien muy querido para mí…-dijo Henrietta, cogiendo a Louise por los hombres y mirándola muy seria a los ojos-… Por favor…no quiero perder también a mi mejor amiga.

Louise vio la determinante mirada de la princesa, y supo que nada de lo que dijera serviría para convencerla en aquellos momentos. Asintiendo, Louise le cogió las manos a Henrietta y le devolvió la mirada que la princesa le dedicó.

-Está bien, haré como decís… Pero si llegado el momento necesitáis de alguien en quien confiar…espero que sigáis considerando que puedo ser yo ese alguien.

-Ahora y siempre, Louise, ahora y siempre-le aseguró Henrietta, sonriendo más genuinamente que antes y provocando que Louise también sonriera, parte del dolor de su pecho desvanecido con aquel simple gesto.

Una vez las dos se hubieron calmado, Louise le contó a Henrietta que su familiar deseaba comentarle algo respecto a las habilidades que había visto usar a Wardes durante su combate, y que parecía querer hablar con ella en privado. Cuando Henrietta accedió, Louise se despidió de su amiga y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta cuando...

-Princesa-dijo Louise, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano-…necesito saber… ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Henrietta, mirando de reojo al vacío trono del otro lado de la sala. Por un instante, Louise sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada de la princesa, una mirada muy diferente a la que le había visto nunca en los ojos. Henrietta siempre había tenido unos ojos brillantes y sinceros, cargados de amor y compasión, que despertaban en ella el deseo de seguirla y la seguridad de que todo iba a ir bien cuando la princesa la miraba a los ojos. Pero aquellos ojos… Eran fríos, carentes de vida o compasión, y parecían rezumar un odio tan grande que brillaba como una luz fantasmagórica entre las sombras de aquella estancia, como si esta se hubiera oscurecido y lo único que brillara en aquel lugar fueran los ojos cargados de furia ardiente de la princesa-…ahora… les haré pagar todo el daño que han hecho. Me han arrebatado ya a alguien que quería…, y no permitiré que lo puedan volver a hacer.

Louise, temblando de pies a cabeza, apartó la mirada de la princesa y salió de la sala, apoyándose en la puerta de espaldas mientras respiraba pesadamente. Hasta que no había salido, no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración del miedo que la princesa le había hecho sentir.

Por un instante, Henrietta había conseguido aterrarla. Y si había provocado semejante efecto en una amiga, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando finalmente se enfrentara a sus enemigos.

...

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Louise permanecía observando por la ventana mientras repasaba aquella escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas a lo largo del último mes, y aún le preocupaba enormemente el estado actual de la princesa. Verla tan despiadada, tan vengativa… Los últimos rumores decían que la princesa había estado actuando rara últimamente, cambiando leyes y movilizando tropas de aquí para allá. Algunos decían incluso que el familiar de la princesa había sido visto por varias partes del país, encargándose de ciertas tareas para la princesa cuyo objetivo nadie tenía aún muy claro. Lo único en lo que coincidían todos, por desgracia, era que la princesa ya no era la misma que un día fue a Vindobona a negociar con el emperador de Germania.

Separándose de la ventana, Louise fijó su mirada en su familiar, el cual la había estado observando preocupado desde el otro lado de la estancia. Sin pensárselo siquiera, Louise empezó a avanzar poco a poco hacia él, y cuando lo alcanzó enterró su cabeza en su pecho sin dudar. Saito, en seguida, la abrazó y reconfortó con su presencia, ninguna palabra requerida entre los dos. No era la primera vez que Louise buscaba consuelo en Saito, y este nunca le negaba un solo momento de ayuda como aquel.

-…estoy preocupada por la princesa-dijo Louise, tras unos momentos de silencio.

-Lo sé.

-Es que… está tan cambiada… Ya no parece la misma Henrietta que conocí de joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La Henrietta que conocí…no daba miedo. Nunca hubiera ordenado que se movilizaran las tropas sin provocación alguna, no habría cambiado las leyes porque si, y no habría…amenazado de esa manera a los que la hirieron.

-A mi me parece normal. Yo también deseé…desearía…venganza contra los que me agraviaron-dijo Saito, tensándose momentáneamente. Louise miró a Saito a la cara, y vio un breve atisbo de furia silenciosa en el semblante del familiar. Preocupada, Louise abrazó también a Saito, como queriendo que volviera a mostrarse amable como antes y no se enfadara. Funcionó, ya que Saito sonrió en respuesta al abrazo de Louise, y le acarició la cabeza agradecido.

-Dime, ¿hablaste de lo que querías con la princesa?-preguntó Louise, deseando cambiar de tema. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por las caricias y atenciones de Saito.

-Sí. Le hablé de los Evolucionados, de Wardes, y de cómo usó la Sangre de Greene para transformarse. Le preocupaba que Wardes hubiera podido infectar a más enemigos, pero le expliqué que solo los Evolucionados más fuertes tienen esa capacidad, de manera que es poco probable que lo haya hecho.

-Sabes mucho sobre esos…"Evolucionados"-dijo Louise-. ¿Pero qué son en realidad?

-Monstruos, Louise-dijo simplemente Saito-. Todos y cada uno de ellos, y merecen ser destruidos sin importar el qué.

La forma en que lo dijo alertó a Louise, quien volvió a mirar a Saito a los ojos. La ira seguía ahí, habiendo vuelto a pesar de las caricias. Pero entre la oscuridad de su mirada, apartando la rabia y la furia, Louise creyó ver algo más, algo que la preocupó en gran manera.

Dolor. Louise vio dolor en los ojos de Saito.

* * *

Minutos después, de vuelta al palacio:

Henrietta y Pariah caminaron silenciosos por los pasillos del palacio. El joven familiar se limitaba a seguir a la princesa mientras lo observaba todo con gran interés, ya que si bien había visto gran parte del contenido del palacio, aquella ala en concreta le era bastante desconocida. A juzgar por la altura a la que se encontraban, debía de tratarse de un lugar bastante importante, aparte de encontrarse en el mismo piso que la habitación de Henrietta. Pariah hubiera podido preguntarle a Henrietta a donde iban, pero tampoco lo vio de gran importancia. Se fiaba de la princesa, y sabía que no lo llevaría a un sitio malo sin avisarle primero. Así pues, relajado y para nada preocupado, Pariah caminaba animadamente tras la callada princesa, examinándolo todo con ojos bien abiertos.

La princesa, por otra parte, se encontraba mucho menos relajada que Pariah. No dudaba de que era lo que debía hacer, pero muy en el fondo no podía evitar preguntarse si sería lo correcto. Después de todo, una vez concluyera su asunto allí, ya no habría vuelta atrás. A cada paso que daba, Henrietta sentía como la duda la asaltaba con cada vez más intensidad, hasta que llegó un punto en que se vio obligada a apartarla conscientemente de sus pensamientos. Cosas como la duda, el temor o la incertidumbre eran lo que la habían llevado a donde estaban, en el lio que ahora tenían que arreglar, y ese era un error que Henrietta no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se repitiera. El miedo, la indecisión, la impotencia… se desharía de todas ellas, y forjaría algo nuevo en su interior, algo más duro y fuerte. Algo que le permitiera convertirse en la gobernanta que su pueblo necesitaba. Algo que le permitiera demostrar a aquella panda de imbéciles que se hacían llamar nobles quién era ella. Algo que le permitiera proteger a sus seres queridos. Algo…que impidiera que ella volviera a sufrir de aquella manera.

Libre de dudas finalmente, Henrietta se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de majestuoso aspecto. Pariah, escondido tras la princesa, examinaba aquel par de puertas ligeramente sorprendido, ya que los intrincados diseños de la madera representaban toda clase de formas y escenas que dejaron al familiar de Henrietta gratamente sorprendido. Era como ver un cuadro…solo que hecho de madera.

Henrietta no veía las marcas. No veía las puertas. En su mente, solo tenía cabida la persona que tras ellas se encontraba, la persona con quien debía hablar. Tras coger aire y exhalar poco a poco, Henrietta abrió las puertas sin molestarse siquiera en llamar.

Si a Pariah las puertas lo habían sorprendido, el interior de la estancia lo había maravillado. Era como la habitación de Henrietta, pero unas diez veces mejor. Los altos ventanales de cristal transparente dejaban entrar ligeramente la luz a través de unas finas cortinas de seda que apenas retenían los rayos de sol, otorgando sombra y luz a la enorme estancia. Los muebles eran de la más elaborada artesanía, cada uno decorado con filigranas de oro que parecían resplandecer en contraposición a la blancura de los materiales con los que estaban fabricados las sillas, las mesas, los armarios, y en definitiva casi todo el mobiliario. El suelo estaba adorando con amplias alfombras, dándole un aspecto imperial a la sala, unido a los elegantes cuadros que adornaban los espacios vacios de las paredes entapizadas y la araña de cristal que dominaba el centro del techo. Al fondo, una gigantesca cama doble destacaba frente al resto de muebles de la habitación, con el dosel echado y tapando el colchón y los cojines.

Junto a los ventanales, sentada en una silla, una solitaria figura contemplaba el mundo exterior a través del cristal. Sin cerrar las puertas siquiera, Henrietta se dirigió hacia aquella persona.

En vez de seguir a la princesa, Pariah se separó de ella y empezó a recorrer sigilosamente la habitación, reptando bajo las mesas y sillas y descolgándose por las paredes y techo mientras avanzaba rápidamente por cualquier espacio posible. Su veloz estudio de la habitación no pasó desapercibida para Henrietta, quien de reojo vio como su familiar daba tres o cuatro vueltas a la sala en lo que ella tardó en acercarse a las ventanas, pero tampoco hizo el gesto de reprenderlo o llamar su atención. Su mera presencia allí ya era suficiente para Henrietta, quien sabía que de no contar con su familiar allí, las cosas podrían volverse un tanto difíciles de digerir para la decidida princesa. Volviendo su vista al frente, Henrietta siguió andando hasta situarse frente a la persona de la silla.

Se trataba de una mujer mayor, de alta cuna a juzgar por sus ropajes y la forma tan elegante en la que permanecía sentada en su silla de alto respaldo. Su cuerpo permanecía oculto en su totalidad por el largo vestido carmesí que portaba, solo su cuello quedaba a la vista para revelar un vistoso collar de gemas azuladas que delimitaban la separación entre el cuello y el pecho. Su rostro, a pesar de estar marcado por el paso de los años, seguía siendo bello y regio, tan altivo y señorial como compasivo y amable. Sus ojos, de un azul apagado, contemplaban con aire triste el exterior de aquella sala, como si la simple visión del mundo más allá de aquella ventana la entristeciera en gran medida. Sobre su cabeza, descansando en sus cabellos color borgoña recogidos en un abultado moño, se encontraba una elegante corona semejante a la que Henrietta portaba, solo que la de aquella mujer presentaba más puntas, diamantes en el lugar de las gemas, y parecía emitir un aura de mayor importancia que la corona de la princesa. En definitiva, parecía alguien importante y sumamente entristecido.

A pesar de ello, la mujer sonrió al ver aparecer frente a ella a Henrietta, quien la saludó inclinando cortésmente la cabeza.

-Henrietta, mi pequeña… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a verme-dijo la mujer, sonriendo a Henrietta con una sonrisa amable y cálida. Henrietta, sin embargo, se limitó a levantar la cabeza.

-He estado ocupada. Dirigir una nación es un trabajo que toma mucho tiempo-dijo Henrietta sin emoción alguna en la voz. La sonrisa de la otra mujer decayó en gran medida, y desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Nunca desee que te vieras obligada a tomar semejante responsabilidad tan pronto-se lamentó la mujer, mirando apesumbrada a Henrietta-. Tu padre… ojalá hubiera estado aquí para…

-Padre no está, pero tú sí-la cortó Henrietta, sorprendiendo a la mujer por la forma en que hablaba. Hasta el momento, siempre que Henrietta había ido a verla se había mostrado amable, cortés, paciente y respetuosa. Sin embargo, ahora la trataba con aparente frialdad, como si apenas se conocieran la una a la otra-. Dices que no deseabas esto para mí, y sin embargo dejaste que cargara con este peso yo sola.

-Yo… No, eso no es cierto, yo…

-Ahórratelo. Ya es tarde para pedir perdón, y no he venido a recriminarte nada de todas maneras.

-¿Y a qué has venido, ya que está claro que no lo has hecho por el placer de mi compañía?-respondió dolida la mujer, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Henrietta. Estaba claro que la princesa no había ido allí con buenas intenciones, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se le faltara al respeto sin presentar batalla.

Ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato, las dos mirando fijamente a la otra con expresión de reproche. Finalmente, fue Henrietta la que apartó la mirada y se dirigió a la ventana, examinando el mundo exterior tal y como había estado haciendo antes la otra mujer. Los ojos de Henrietta, sin embargo, no emanaban la misma tristeza. Los suyos eran decididos, firmes…, inmisericordes.

-He venido para informarte, como siempre, del estado del país. Imagino que sigues viviendo ajena a cuanto sucede lejos de estos muros-dijo Henrietta, mirando por el reflejo a la otra mujer. Esta, con aire avergonzado, desvió la mirada.

-He estado… indispuesta. Aún lloro mi perdida…

- _Nuestra_ perdida-la corrigió Henrietta-. Uno consideraría que ya le has llorado bastante. ¿Qué diría padre si supiera el lamentable espectáculo que estás dando en su memoria?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-exclamó la mujer, levantándose de la silla-. ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él en ese tono! Él era tu padre, mi marido, y el mejor hombre que jamás pisó este mundo.

-Tal vez por eso murió, por ser demasiado bueno para este mundo-comentó Henrietta, sin mirar siquiera a la otra mujer-. Tal vez por eso el Santo Fundador decidió reclamarlo antes de tiempo…

-¡Serás…!-masculló la mujer, apretando los puños mientras miraba furiosa e indignada a la princesa. Solo la fría mirada que esta le dedicó la disuadió de ir hasta ella y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada.

-Siéntate. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo alguien muy querido para mí, y odiaría ver cómo te haces daño.- La velada amenaza de la princesa sorprendió y enfureció a la mujer, que solo alcanzó a dar un paso hacia la princesa antes de que un gutural gruñido resonara por la sala.

Sorprendida y atemorizada ante aquel sonido tan espeluznante, la mujer buscó con la mirada al ser que hubiera podido gruñir de aquella manera, pero nada apareció en la habitación. Henrietta no parecía preocupada, más centrada en seguir mirándola fijamente con sus ojos carentes de luz y compasión como si la estuviera avisando nuevamente de que hiciera lo que ella le decía. Algo reticente, la mujer terminó por sentarse.

-Es curioso. Jamás te imaginé como la clase de mujer que pudiera amenazar a un ser querido, Henrietta-comentó la mujer, sonriendo algo forzada mientras miraba a su joven visitante a los ojos-. Supongo que te juzgué mal.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. Yo no te estoy amenazando…-comentó Henrietta, separándose de la ventana-…él sí.

Antes de que pudiera entender a qué se refería Henrietta, la mujer sintió la presencia de un ser muy cercano a ella. Dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente al respaldo de su silla, vio asomarse por ella a un joven niño de cabellos blancos y piel pálida que la observaba silenciosamente con sus enormes ojos rojos. Agarrado con sus pequeñas manos al respaldo, se asomaba por encima como un gatito curioso, sorprendiéndola tanto por el curioso aspecto de aquel niño como por su presencia allí.

-Reina Marian, permitidme que os presente a Pariah, mi familiar-dijo Henrietta, señalando a Pariah con la mano. Luego, dirigiéndose a su familiar, señaló educadamente con la mano a la mujer llamada Marian-. Pariah, ella es la reina Marian Elisabeta de Tristain, mi madre.

Marian y Pariah se miraron a los ojos mientras se estudiaban mutuamente. Marian, por su parte, observaba a aquel pequeño niño mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser que un niño humano fuera el familiar de su hija. Su curioso aspecto le suscitaba numerosas preguntas y dudas respecto a su procedencia, a la par que no podía evitar sentir que había algo respecto a aquel pequeño niño que no acababa de gustarle, como una extraña sensación que la advertía de un posible peligro. Pariah, por su parte, asimilaba el hecho de que se encontraba en presencia de la madre de Henrietta, curiosamente la primera "madre" que jamás hubiera conocido. Había oído que los familiares se parecían entre sí, y allí estaba la prueba: Marian era como una versión más vieja de Henrietta, ambas compartiendo los mismos ojos, cabellos e incluso su rostro era parecido. Si Henrietta iba a convertirse o no en algo parecido a aquella mujer en el futuro, eso Pariah no lo podía saber. Lo que sí sabía, y le había llamado la atención nada más verla…

-…huele bien-dijo en voz baja Pariah, olfateando ligeramente el brazo de la reina y restregando su cabeza contra ella, como pidiéndole mimos. La reina, algo confundida al principio, acabó por acariciar los sedosos cabellos de Pariah, el cual se ruborizó ligeramente al ver cumplida su petición.

La inocente expresión de Pariah calmó en parte a la reina, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan alegre y calmado. Le recordaba en parte a cómo solía ser Henrietta de pequeña, siempre tan contenta cuando su madre la acariciaba y le dedicaba sus mimos y caricias. Ahora, al dirigir su mirada a Henrietta, supo que aquella niña hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Lo que la había sustituido era algo que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Marian, si bien se obligó a mantener las apariencias.

-… ¿a qué has venido, realmente?-preguntó Marian, sosteniéndole nuevamente la mirada a su hija, mientras acariciaba al familiar de esta como si de un gatito se tratara-. Y no me digas que es para informarme de la guerra, porque estoy al corriente de todo.

-¿Oh, en serio?-preguntó Henrietta, arqueando una ceja. La mirada altiva y despectiva de esta sorprendió a Marian, quien jamás se imaginó a su hija mirándola de ese modo-. ¿Debo entender, pues, que también estáis al corriente de la muerte del príncipe Wales? ¿Sabéis también lo de la carta, escrita de mi puño y letra, que le envié a él?

-Sí…he oído rumores-admitió Marian, para nada cómoda por el rumbo que aquella conversación había empezado a tomar-. ¿Es cierto que…?

-¿…que éramos amantes? Si, es cierto-reconoció Henrietta como si no fuera nada del otro mundo-. No tiene sentido negarlo, llegados a este punto.

-Yo…he oído que murió-dijo Marian, su voz menos agresiva al entender que aquel tema tal vez no fuera del agrado de la princesa-. Lo siento en el alma. Se lo que es…

-Exacto, lo sabes-la volvió a interrumpir Henrietta-. Sabías perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, y preferiste permanecer aquí, encerrada, lejos de todo y todos mientras yo me desgañitaba llorando sola en mi alcoba-dijo Henrietta, su tono ligeramente acusatorio-. Mientras yo me convertía en el objeto de befa y mofa de todo un imperio, tú permaneciste aquí, mirando por la ventana. Mientras yo tomaba las riendas de _tu_ reino, tú permaneciste aquí, llorando a un hombre que fue enterrado hace ya mucho tiempo.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme…

-¡Tengo, y lo haré!-exclamó Henrietta, mirando furiosa por primera vez a su madre. De la sorpresa, Marian se quedó repentinamente sin palabras. Incluso Pariah parecía sorprendido, desacostumbrado como estaba a ver semejante expresión en el rostro de la princesa-. ¡Lo haré, porque si alguien en todo este condenado palacio podía saber cómo me sentía, las dificultades a las que me enfrentaba cada día, esa eras tú, madre! Sabías que los nobles me pondrían trabas a cada paso, sabías que nadie me escucharía y todos fingirían apoyarme mientras planeaban a mis espaldas mi caída. Sabías lo mucho que sufría, lo mucho que dolía perder a un ser querido…y decidiste abandonarme de nuevo, abandonarme como abandonaste tus responsabilidades y tu orgullo. Te encerraste aquí, llorando por el hombre al que amabas, y decidiste olvidarte de todo y de todos.

-Yo…yo…-trató de decir Marian, pero era incapaz de decir nada que sirviera para rebatir las palabras de su hija. En el fondo, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que tenía razón. Fingía desconocer lo que pasaba lejos de su pequeño mundo de dolor y lágrimas, pero lo cierto era que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando allí afuera. Sabía lo de la humillación pública de su hija en la corte del emperador germánico, sabía lo de la muerte de Wales, y sabía lo de la posible guerra con Reconquista. Y a pesar de todo, se vio incapaz de salir de aquella habitación e ir con su hija-…no tengo por qué aguantar esto.- Marian trató de levantarse de su silla para marcharse de allí y alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de Henrietta, pero veloz como el rayo el familiar de su hija se puso de pie, y colocó su mano en el hombro de Marian. Con una fuerza impensable en un niño de su tamaño y edad, Pariah la volvió a sentar a la fuerza en la silla, impidiéndole levantarse como si de una barra de hierro se tratara.

-Tienes que aguantarlo, y lo vas a hacer-dijo Henrietta, acercándose a su madre con ojos carentes de piedad-. Aún no he acabado contigo. Antes siquiera de pensar en irte, hay algo que necesito de ti.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, que te ha llevado a reunirte con alguien a quien odias tanto?-preguntó enfadada Marian, tratando en vano de librarse del férreo agarre del familiar de su hija. Por primera vez desde que entró en aquella sala, Marian pudo ver una media sonrisa en el rostro de su hija.

-¿Odiar? Creo que te confundes, madre. Puede que no lo parezca, dado que en estos momentos las circunstancias me obligan a mostrarme algo brusca y directa, pero yo te quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres mi madre, después de todo-dijo Henrietta-. Dicho lo cual…-Situada frente a Marian, Henrietta miró a su madre desde las alturas, provocando una gran inquietud en la reina-… hay algo que necesito, y no pienso irme hasta obtenerlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas…hija mía?-masculló la reina, observando desconfiada a la fría mujer que parecía haber ocupado el lugar de su antes amorosa hija.

-Verás, hoy mismo, durante una reunión de mi consejo privado, uno de los nobles asistentes dijo algo que me llamó mucho la atención-empezó a decir Henrietta, su tono algo más relajado que antes-. Mientras mis guardias se lo llevaban a rastras para ejecutarlo, gritó que solo la reina tenía el poder para dar una orden como esa.

-¿Has…ordenado que ejecuten a un noble?-preguntó espantada Marian, incapaz de imaginarse a su alegre y compasiva hija dando una orden semejante.

-Tranquila, sigue con vida-le aseguró Henrietta-. Por suerte para él, siempre hay…una alternativa. No, lo que importa es que, tras mucho pensarlo y determinarlo, he concluido que tenía razón. En tiempos de guerra, y más aún en unos tan inciertos como estos, es necesario que la reina haga uso de su poder para guiar y proteger a su pueblo. Es ahora cuando la reina debe mostrarse fuerte, cuando debe servir de inspiración al pueblo que confía en ella, y cuando debe meter en vereda a esa panda de imbéciles que se hacen llamar a sí mismos nobles. Como bien me hizo saber nuestro estimado ex conde D'Oren, muchos de ellos no seguirán a una simple princesa, ni escucharan sus palabras…, pero sí lo harán si se trata de la reina.

Fue entonces, en aquel preciso instante, cuando Marian comprendió a qué había ido su hija aquel día a su cámara. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, sintiendo nacer en su interior el miedo y el pánico al verse observada por los fríos ojos de Henrietta. Su mirada se desvió lentamente hacia el pálido familiar que la mantenía prisionera, el cual la miraba sin demasiado entusiasmo mientras la sujetaba por el hombro.

-Descuida, no he venido a tomar tu vida-le aseguró Henrietta, imaginándose la razón tras el aparente temor de la reina-. No… Lo que he venido a tomar…es esto-dijo Henrietta, inclinándose hacia su madre y golpeando ligeramente con el dedo la corona que sobre su cabeza descansaba-…La corona de la reina.

-Estás… ¿estás loca?-preguntó Marian, todavía aterrada por las acciones y palabras de su hija-. Existen protocolos… ¡Leyes! Los nobles no lo aceptaran…

-Lo aceptaran…porque no les quedará otro remedio-le aseguró Henrietta, mirando a su madre con su rostro apenas a un centímetro del de ella-. Tu era acabó, madre. Acabó hace ya mucho tiempo, y es hora de que dé comienzo la mía de manera oficial, una era de paz y prosperidad…, aunque primero tenemos una guerra que ganar.

La mano de Henrietta agarró lentamente la corona de su madre, levantándola de su cabeza con su rostro inexpresivo. Marian, por otra parte, miraba aterrada cómo la despojaban de su poder frente a sus propias narices, y por su propia hija nada menos. No sabía qué decir, pensar o hacer. Simplemente…permaneció allí, en silencio, mientras su hija contemplaba la corona en su mano, girándose en dirección a la puerta sin dedicarle a Marian ni siquiera un segundo vistazo.

-No temas, podrás permanecer aquí el tiempo que quieras. Podrás llorar cuanto te plazca a padre en este lugar, en paz y sin tener que preocuparte ya más de nada…como hasta ahora-dijo Henrietta, cogiendo con su otra mano la diadema que portaba en su cabeza-. Yo, por mi parte, ya estoy harta de llorar. Ahora…voy a empezar a reinar. No en tu nombre… sino en el mío.

Bajando la mano, Henrietta dejó caer la diadema al suelo, que repiqueteó significativamente contra el duro suelo mientras su antigua dueña se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.

-Ahora…voy a hacerles pagar. Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvan a hacer llorar a nadie, que sientan el dolor que yo he sentido. Ahora…voy a hacer justicia.- Henrietta, sin detenerse, se colocó la corona de su madre en la cabeza, y atravesó las puertas dobles de la habitación-…La reina ha hablado.

Marian contempló desolada como su hija salía de la puerta con aquellas últimas palabras. Tan conmocionada estaba por lo sucedido, que ni se percató de cuando había desaparecido el pequeño niño blanco, librándola del férreo cepo que era su mano. Liberada, Marian sintió flaquear sus piernas cuando trató de ponerse en pie, pero finalmente consiguió reunir las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo acontecido, grabando a fuego la mirada de su hija en los tiernos recuerdos que ellas dos una vez compartieron.

Los ojos de Marian se centraron en la descartada diadema, estirando el brazo para cogerla mientras la miraba con ojos abiertos por la pena y el dolor. Cayendo arrodillada al suelo, Marian abrazó la diadema mientras agachaba la cabeza y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Esta vez, pero, no era a su marido a quien tenía en mente mientras las gruesas gotas corrían por sus mejillas.

Marian, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró por sí misma.

* * *

… **ooooh, yeah….**

 **No miento si digo que ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Simplemente, no podía empezar a escribir. Cada secuencia, cada frase… Oh, como me ha gustado escribir esto…**

 **Espero que a vosotros os guste tanto leerlo, porque la cosa no va a parar aquí.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**He hecho un pequeño cambio puntual al final del capítulo, poca cosa. No debería de afectar mucho a la historia en general. Para saber qué cambio es, os diré que es la última frase que dice Saito.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Reflejo

Días más tarde. Capital del reino flotante de Albión, en una de las alas del castillo:

A pesar de que Albión había sido conocida siempre como el "reino blanco", uno jamás hubiera podido adivinarlo al visitar el interior del castillo. Las grandes estancias de antaño clara piedra estaban oscurecidas ante la ausencia de luz natural, dado que las ventanas habían sido tapadas como si sus ocupantes aborrecieran el contacto del sol. Lo único que arrojaba algo de luz en el interior del castillo eran las muchas velas repartidas por doquier, oscureciendo las esquinas y permitiendo que quienes moraban en su interior permanecieran ocultos a los ojos de los demás, como si no confiaran los unos en los otros.

El señor del castillo, el antes Lord protector del reino de Albión, examinaba con ojos codiciosos un mapa de los territorios que planeaba anexionar a sus dominios. Con el anillo de Andobali en su dedo, Olivier Cromwell se creía un auténtico mago del Vacío, un ser superior capaz de enarbolar la sagrada y todopoderosa magia del Santo Fundador. A su lado, sus dos principales colaboradores permanecían firmes en las sombras. La mujer, Fouquet, había resultado ser un poderoso activo que había cumplido cada encargo con la máxima efectividad posible. No por nada había sido especialmente recomendada por su hombre de confianza. Este, el antiguo capitán de los Jinetes de Grifo de Tristain lord Wardes, había demostrado su eficacia eliminando al príncipe Wales y recuperando tanto su cuerpo como la carta que les había permitido acabar con cualquier posible alianza entre Tristain y Germania.

Con Germania fuera del tablero, Romalia permanecería a la espera de cómo se desarrollaría la guerra, y como Galia estaba de su parte, Tristain se había quedado sin nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Sus fuerzas eran inferiores tanto en número como en poder, además de que sus ejércitos estaban ya casi listos para dar comienzo a la invasión del país.

-¿Cómo va la subyugación de Albión?-preguntó Cromwell, sin dejar de mirar el mapa desplegado ante él. En su cabeza, ya veía cada centímetro de aquel territorio como suyo.

-Cada noble y aldeano de Albión ya os profesa lealtad, lord Cromwell-aseguró Wardes con voz neutra. El antiguo capitán seguía bastante arisco e irritable después de haber vuelto de su misión, en la cual había perdido un brazo. Cómo un ser como él había resultado herido era algo que Cromwell no acababa de entender. Le habían asegurado que Wardes era un monstruo invencible, y sin embargo había conseguido cumplir su misión por los pelos, teniendo que huir a toda prisa sin una de sus tan preciadas presas: la maga del vacío de Tristain.

-Entiendo. ¿Algún posible foco rebelde?

-Ninguno que siga con vida-confirmó Wardes, lo cual provocó que Cromwell sonriera malévolamente. Incluso con solo un brazo, la efectividad de Wardes no se había visto reducida.

-Excelente. Pronto estaremos listos para iniciar el ataque sobre Tristain-comentó Cromwell, examinando su preciado anillo. Era gracias a las increíbles capacidades de este que el sueño de Cromwell se estaba volviendo realidad, algo por lo que su agradecimiento a Galia nunca disminuiría-. ¿Hemos recibido ya alguna noticia de nuestras fuerzas de avanzadilla?

-Nada de momento-comentó Fouquet-. Nuestros hombres siguen desapareciendo sobre el terreno, y nuestros espías hace días que no reportan nada en absoluto. ¿Desea que enviemos más tropas?

-No, dejadlo. Ya sea porque los hayan capturado o los hayan eliminado, está claro que los de Tristain han descubierto lo que pretendemos-dijo Cromwell con tono de fastidio. Realmente todo hubiera sido más fácil si sus tropas hubieran conseguido asegurar una posición fuerte en el país, pero no era más que un ligero retraso en sus planes-. No importa. Simplemente, tomaremos por la fuerza una base en el país desde la cual extendernos y ocupar Tristain. Aunque sepan qué pretendemos, no tienen forma alguna de saber dónde atacaremos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Los navíos de guerra han sido preparados, y nuestros Jinetes de Dragón aguardan impacientes sus órdenes, mi señor-dijo Wardes, si bien ni él ni Fouquet le profesaban autentica lealtad a aquel hombre. Para ellos, Cromwell no era más que el títere de alguien más poderoso, alguien de verdadera ambición que realmente contaba con su incuestionable lealtad y a quien seguirían hasta el final por el bien de sus propios sueños y objetivos. Para que Wardes viera recuperada los territorios en posesión de los elfos, para que Fouquet se vengara de Tristain, los dos estaban dispuestos a venderle sus almas al verdadero demonio que movía los hilos de Reconquista-. En cuanto decidáis el blanco, iniciaremos los preparativos finales.

-Sí, el blanco. Nuestra primera parada en el camino…-comentó sonriendo Cromwell-… Tarbes.

Una risa siniestra nació en la garganta de aquel hombre, resonando en la oscura sala a medida que ganaba intensidad con la locura alimentada por la ambición de su negro corazón. A su lado, Fouquet y Wardes permanecían silenciosos mientras examinaban escépticos a su "líder". Ninguno de los dos creía realmente que ese idiota les fuera a ser de mucha utilidad durante mucho más tiempo, pero mientras les sirviera como cabeza de turco, entonces ambos estaban dispuestos a guardarse sus quejas y opiniones para sí y seguirle el juego a Cromwell.

Pero Wardes tenía planes propios también. No había olvidado su objetivo ni su misión, pero había algo que tenía pensado hacer en cuanto pusiera un pie en Tristain. La voz que lo había instruido en el uso de su poder, su fiel compañera y amiga, le susurraba palabras melodiosas en el oído, incitándolo a dar rienda suelta a los deseos de su corazón y a arrasar cada piedra del país que una vez llamó patria. Para él, esa voz era como si el mismísimo Fundador guiara sus actos, instruyéndolo en los entresijos del poder con el que había sido bendecido, guiándolo y asegurándole quién era de confianza y quien su enemigo.

Pronto, haría su movimiento. Tristain, el maldito Gandalfr, Reconquista, Sheffield, su amo… Todos acabarían cayendo ante él. El regalo que el rey de Galia le había hecho sería, a su vez, el instrumento de su perdición. Wardes no estaba dispuesto a permanecer con la cabeza gacha mucho más tiempo. La voz tenía razón, aquel era su momento. Tenía el poder, tenía la oportunidad, y lo que era más importante…, tenía el arma.

Metiendo la mano que le quedaba en su bolsillo, Wardes sostuvo el diminuto frasco negro que el agente del rey le había hecho llegar en persona, tan pequeño que parecía una delicada perla. Pequeñas chispas recorrieron el interior de su mano, como si su piel hubiera reaccionado al contacto con el cristal.

Pronto…Muy pronto…

* * *

Lejos de allí, en Tristain:

El eco de unos suaves pasos resonaba en las entrañas de la oscura caverna. Las sombras daban la bienvenida al invasor, quien avanzaba sin aminorar su paso como si no le preocupara el que no hubiera ninguna clase de luz allí abajo. Frías gotas de agua que se escurría por las grietas entre las rocas caían del techo al suelo, generando las características estalactitas y estalagmitas que semejaban las fauces de la gigantesca bestia que era aquel lugar. El lejano rumor del viento avanzando por los alargados túneles semejaba el gruñido de una feroz bestia que ansiara hincar sus dientes en la carne de alguna presa lo bastante estúpida como para adentrarse en sus dominios.

Prosiguiendo su camino, Pariah siguió caminando tranquilamente como si la oscuridad, las sombras que se ocultaban en ella, el aullido del viento y el frío del aire apenas lo incomodaran. Hombres de gran valor y extraordinaria fuerza se hubieran mostrado recelosos a la hora de avanzar hacia lo desconocido, pero Pariah apenas alteraba su paso cuando saltaba como si nada por encima de las oscuras simas que partían la tierra en dos. Su falta de miedo era justificada, porque… ¿a qué debía temer? No era uno de los seres más mortíferos de la Tierra por nada. Los de su especie (si es que él y los demás Evolucionados contaban como especie) no tenían depredadores naturales, más que nada porque ellos de natural no tenían casi nada. Sus únicos rivales, a parte de ellos mismos, eran los humanos, quienes a su vez constituían su principal fuente de alimento. Así pues, sabedor que ningún humano habitaría un lugar así voluntariamente, Pariah siguió caminando atento a cualquier sonido u olor que pudiera indicarle que estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Tenía una misión. Henrietta le había encargado un trabajo. Él iba a completar el trabajo. La princesa estaría muy contenta con él.

Sencillo.

Un peculiar olor entró de repente en la nariz de Pariah, un cambio en la composición del aire que le indicaba que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Guiándose con el olfato, Pariah siguió adentrándose en las sombras mientras el eco de sus pasos descalzos contra la dura roca se aumentaba a la vez que él aceleraba. Poco a poco, paso a paso, Pariah se fue sumiendo en una creciente y densa oscuridad, adentrándose sin dudar en lugares donde los simples mortales no osarían caminar. Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, el aire a su alrededor empezó a aumentar de temperatura, volviéndose cada vez más cálido. Una persona racional podría pensar que se trataba del magma que fluía bajo el suelo, e incluso alguien religioso podría creer que se encontraba cerca del infierno. Pero Pariah sabía la verdad.

Estaba muy cerca.

Finalmente, Pariah se detuvo a la entrada de una larga y oscura caverna. Las sombras escondían sus dimensiones reales, más el eco parecía señalar que aquella estancia era de las más grandes de toda la caverna. De pie a la salida del túnel que lo había llevado allí, Pariah se quedó mirando a las sombras con gesto imperturbable. No podía verlo, pero sabía que había encontrado lo que la princesa le mandó buscar. Agachándose, Pariah cogió una roca del suelo, tan grande como su puño, y la sostuvo un rato en su mano. Después, la lanzó a las sombras con una fuerza desmedida, tal que de habérsela lanzado a un caballero armado lo más seguro era que la hubiera atravesado la armadura. La piedra se perdió en las sombras con un ligero silbido, para detenerse de repente al estrellarse contra un misterioso obstáculo. El eco del impacto resonó brevemente en la caverna, pero Pariah no necesitó más.

Con un chasquido que reverberó en el silencio de la cueva, un enorme ojo reptiliano se abrió a escasos metros de donde estaba Pariah, su iris gigantesco y rasgado fijándose en el pequeño ser que había osado lanzarle una roca. Pariah sostuvo la mirada de aquel inquisitivo ojo, que parecía brillar como un faro en la oscuridad cuasi nocturna de la caverna. Un creciente gruñido empezó a sonar en las entrañas de la cueva, seguido por el estruendo de algo grande y duro fregándose contras las rocas de la caverna. El iris se movió en la oscuridad, revelando un segundo iris cuando el ser que poseía semejantes ojos se movió para encarar al intruso que había osado adentrarse en sus dominios. Dos enormes patas, equipadas con garras lo bastante grandes como para aplastar a Pariah de un pisotón, se posicionaron con fuerza en el suelo de la cueva, haciendo temblar el suelo con el peso de la bestia. Lejos, en las alturas, un tenue brillo rojo empezó a resplandecer contra la oscuridad que hasta el momento había reinado en aquel lugar. El brillo se colaba por entre los resquicios en el gigantesco cuerpo de aquella descomunal criatura, ascendiendo por su musculado pecho hasta llegar a su lago cuello. Pariah siguió la progresión de aquel brillo a medida que iba dibujando el leve contorno del ser que había ido a buscar, hasta que su mirada se centró en la cabeza de aquel ser. El brillo parecía quedar ahora atrapado en el interior del cráneo de aquella bestia, dejándose solo entrever por entre los enormes colmillos que poseía su enorme boca. Gracias a su ligero resplandor, Pariah pudo ver los enormes cuernos retorcidos que poblaban la parte superior de la escamosa cabeza de aquel ser, tan grandes que Pariah se preguntó cómo de duros debían ser.

El ser, sin embargo, no le permitió formular su pregunta. En su lugar, abalanzándose sobre Pariah, abrió la boca y un infernal torrente de llamas manó de ella, avanzando como el ariete de un asedio en dirección a Pariah. El aire se volvió insoportablemente caliente, la roca se fundía y brillaba ante el contacto con aquella masa ígnea…, y Pariah se relamió los labios.

...

Momentos después, en el exterior:

Un dragón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un dragón? ¿Es que acaso la princesa había perdido completamente el juicio?

Agnes caminaba de un lado a otro junto a la entrada de la caverna en la que, hacía una hora, Pariah se había adentrado sin una antorcha ni nadie que lo acompañara. Fuera, la acompañaban un pequeño grupo de sus mosqueteras y otros soldados armados por si Pariah requería de su asistencia en el trabajo que la princesa le había encargado. Sin embargo, y sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada de reojo, se había metido sin dudarlo en la cueva y en seguida lo habían perdido de vista. Sabía que Pariah era poderoso, pero pedirle que fuera tras un dragón de piedra…

Existían diversos tipos de dragones en Halkeginia, todos relacionados de alguna manera con uno de los diversos elementos mágicos que conformaban el poder de los magos. Dicho elemento condicionaba las características que dicho dragón poseía y los hacía más diestros en diferentes áreas que, una vez domesticados, los hacían muy preciados por los magos y guerreros que deseaban un compañero fiel y poderoso. Los dragones de agua y viento, por ejemplo, eran los ejemplares más veloces de todo el continente, muy codiciados por los ejércitos de todos los países a causa de su superioridad aérea en velocidad y agilidad. Una escuadra de caballeros montados en dragones de viento o agua podía, fácilmente, derrotar a una fuerza casi el triple de grande montados en criaturas de inferior poder, como grifos. Por otra parte, los dragones de fuego eran los más poderosos en cuestión de fuerza de ataque. Su aliento podía derretir la roca y el metal con la misma facilidad que un niño rompía una hoja de papel, si bien su carácter arisco hacía que fueran bastante difíciles de domar. Las leyendas hablaban, además, de la existencia de posibles dragones del vacío que esgrimían los místicos poderes que tan poderoso hicieron una vez al Santo Fundador, si bien era cierto que nadie había visto uno en miles de años, si es que existían siquiera. Pero por encima de todos estos, por encima incluso de los teóricamente existentes dragones del vacío, estaban los dragones de piedra.

Comparar a un dragón de piedra con un dragón de fuego era como comparar una montaña con un cascote. Si bien no eran los más veloces a la hora de volar, ni sus llamaradas eran las más intensas, los dragones de piedra compensaban esas desventajas con dos características muy concretas: una armadura casi impenetrable, y un tamaño colosal. Un dragón de piedra recién nacido podía llegar a medir más que otros ejemplares adultos de especies diferentes, y uno adulto podía llegar a ser tan grande que tendido en el suelo podía llegar a confundirse con una pequeña colina. Su carácter reservado y territorial los hacía alejarse por instinto de las zonas más pobladas del continente, si bien atacaban sin vacilar a cualquiera lo bastante desafortunado o estúpido como para adentrarse en sus dominios. Debido a su descomunal tamaño, eran muy preciados como máquinas de guerra y como armas disuasorias, ya que nada intimidaba más a un oponente que un dragón de 10 metros de alto con una armadura gruesa como el tronco de un árbol.

Y de todos los seres contra los que le podía haber enviado, la princesa había decidido enviar a Pariah a cazar uno de esos monstruos.

Agnes seguía sin entender la razón detrás de esa orden. ¿Es que acaso esperaba que Pariah domesticara uno y que lo incluyera en su ejército? ¿Acaso quería que se entrenara? ¿Qué clase de plan podía tener la princesa que necesitara que Pariah se enfrentara a tan peligrosa criatura? Se suponía que debían estar preparándose para la invasión de Albión, que podía tener lugar el día menos pensado, y no estar dando vueltas sentados sobre sus manos en el rincón más alejado de Tristain. Después de todo, el único lugar donde se podía encontrar a los dragones de piedra era en el interior de la tierra, y de todos era conocido que las cuevas bajo las montañas que hacían de frontera entre Tristain y Galia eran famosas por su alta concentración de dragones… Bueno, por eso, y por los terremotos que estos solían provocar al desplazarse por el interior de sus nidos.

Dichos temblores hacía rato que sacudían la zona en la que se encontraban Agnes y sus tropas. La intensidad de las sacudidas, y los gruñidos que habían escuchado llegar bastante lejanos del interior de la caverna, les habían hecho pensar que tal vez Pariah ya se hubiera encontrado con uno de esos dragones. Nadie sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar el pequeño familiar de la princesa para vencer a un dragón de piedra en su propio nido, pero si alguien era capaz de ello, ese tenía que ser el pequeño monstruito. Los rumores y habladurías de los soldados hablaban de carnicerías orquestadas por la princesa, en que el pequeño e inocente familiar había dado muerte a centenares de soldados y espías enemigos por todas partes del país, refrenando los avances de Reconquista y permitiéndoles organizarse sin tener que diseminar sus tropas. Aun así, las historias que los testigos hacían circular no hacían sino aumentar la siniestra reputación que Pariah parecía tener a los ojos de los demás.

Agnes había oído esas historias, y no podía sino dar fe de todas ellas. Solo ella se había enfrentado a Pariah en combate, y había vivido para contarlo, de manera que era la única que sabía de primera mano la fuerza y capacidad del pequeño familiar. Sabía que poseía el poder necesario para vencer a cualquier enemigo humano, sin importar el número de ellos que lo atacaran, ya fueran magos o simples soldados rasos. Ni siquiera ella, con toda su experiencia y adiestramiento, había conseguido herirlo, mucho menos vencerlo. Aun así, un dragón de piedra eran palabras mayores. Ni siquiera ella podía saber cómo concluiría el encuentro entre dos seres como ellos, uno fuertemente protegido por una coraza de cuatro palmos de grosor, y el otro con un cuerpo casi indestructible.

Otro estruendo repentino, superior en intensidad, llamó la atención de Agnes, sacándola de sus pensamientos y reclamando su atención en el mundo real. La tierra tembló como si una serie de tremebundas explosiones estuvieran teniendo lugar en su interior, agitando el suelo bajo los pies de los soldados y desequilibrándolos. Sus monturas, espantadas, amenazaban con escapar aterrorizadas como sintieran la presencia de un peligroso depredador cerca, mientras sus nerviosos dueños hacían cuanto podían por calmar a los animales y a sí mismos. Agarrándose a una de las paredes de la caverna para evitar caer al suelo, Agnes dirigió una mirada de inquietud a las sombras de la caverna, escuchando alerta los alaridos, golpes y estallidos que le llegaban desde las profundidades. Pariah debía de haber encontrado a uno bastante grande, si es que la intensidad de su combate le servía de referencia.

El creciente sonido y el alternado estampido que provocaba esos temblores le indicó, muy para su sorpresa y alarma, que algo enorme debía de estar dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en su dirección. Echando mano de su espada, se separó de la pared y se posicionó en la entrada de la caverna, dispuesta a defender aquella posición hasta su último aliento de ser necesario.

-¡Soldados, preparaos! ¡Creo que el dragón intenta escaparse!-rugió Agnes, despertando de su estupor al resto de los presentes-. ¡Escudos al frente, lanzas preparadas! ¡Mosqueteras, tomad posiciones y esperad a mi señal! ¡Cargad una salva, y preparaos para disparar!

A pesar del sentimiento de espanto que todos sentían en sus pechos, los soldados y las mosqueteras se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes de Agnes, todos mostrándose firmes y valerosos ante su posible encuentro con la gigantesca criatura. En cuestión de segundos, Agnes reunió a sus guerreros más fortificados en dos filas defensivas enfrente de la caverna, con sus tiradoras situadas cerca y con sus mosquetes listos para abrir fuego en cuanto vieran la más mínima señal del dragón. No sabían si sus balas conseguirían atravesar la dura coraza de la bestia, pero no estaban dispuestas a dejarse superar por un simple lagarto desproporcionado tan fácilmente. Los soldados dispuestos ante las sombras, con sus grandes escudos formando un muro de metal, respiraban profundamente mientras trataban de permanecer firmes ante lo desconocido, encontrando reconfortante consuelo en la presencia de sus hermanos de escudo y en la de la aguerrida Agnes, quien aparentemente sin temor alguno se había posicionado entre la caverna y ellos. Si el dragón atacaba, ella quería ser la primera en enfrentarlo, aparte que esconderse tras subordinados nunca había sido el estilo de la temeraria capitana.

BLOM. BLOM. ¡BLOM! ¡BLOM! Cada sacudida de la caverna reverberaba en los cuerpos de los silenciosos guerreros, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos mientras esperaban ver aparecer de un momento a otro a la descomunal criatura que había hecho de las entrañas de aquel infierno su hogar. Ninguno de ellos sabía si conseguirían detener la acometida del dragón, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y dejar tirados a sus compañeros y compañeras. Si debían morir aquel día, lo harían con sus pechos abiertos y su sangre roja sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, sus armas humeantes o melladas en sus manos frías y un grito desafiante en la garganta. Aun así, varios sino todos se encontraron rezando en silencio al Santo Fundador o, los más tradicionales, a los espíritus que llevaban protegiendo Halkeginia desde mucho antes que el primer humano colonizara aquellas tierras. Ni siquiera Agnes quedó exenta de dudas y temor, firmemente posicionada ante lo desconocido y sabedora que a sus espaldas estaban sus soldados y guerreras, todos pendientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Si ahora se echaba atrás, la voluntad de sus tropas flaquearía, y eso reduciría aún más sus oportunidades de sobrevivir. Si querían conseguirlo… tenía que mostrarse firme. Tenía que mostrar valor. Tenía que mostrar esperanza.

-¡SOLDADOS!-exclamó, reclamando la atención de todos los presentes-. ¡Aguantad, no vaciléis! ¡Ese monstruo no dudará en despedazar a los cobardes que crean que pueden salir huyendo y dejar atrás a sus compañeros! ¡Esa bestia se alimentará de sus cuerpos, y sus almas arderán por siempre en las más procelosas simas del infierno, reservadas a los cobardes y a los traidores! ¡DECIDME, ¿NOSOTROS QUIENES SOMOS?!

-¡Soldados de Tristain!-exclamaron todos a una, su voz unida batallando contra el ya no tan lejano de la acometida del dragón.

-¡¿Y QUÉ SOMOS?!

-¡Valientes!

-¡Esa bestia cree que puede venir y romper nuestra línea de defensa! ¡¿CÓMO ES NUESTRA LÍNEA?!

-¡FIRME COMO UNA MONTAÑA!-exclamaron, henchidos de valor. Los escudos de los guerreros se clavaron firmes en el suelo, tan poderosos que de repente parecían árboles que hubieran echado raíces.

-¿Y nuestras espadas? ¿CÓMO SON?

-¡GARRAS DE DRAGÓN, COLMILLOS DE LOBO!

-¡Mosqueteras, ¿CÓMO SON NUESTROS OJOS, NUESTROS MOSQUETES, NUESTROS CUERPOS?!

-¡OJOS DE HALCÓN, CARNE DE NUESTRA CARNE, MÁQUINAS DE MATAR!-exclamaron las aludidas, su pulso tan firme que en sus manos cada mosquete parecía una templada barra de hierro.

-¡Esa bestia sangra como nosotros! ¡Su armadura se puede romper, sus dientes y garras quebrarse, su voluntad flaquear!-siguió diciendo Agnes, sabedora que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Hablaba con una voluntad inamovible, sintiendo como sus inquietudes alimentaban las llamas de su interior y estas daban fuerza a sus palabras-. ¡Su fuego exterior se puede apagar, pero el nuestro interno arde con la fuerza de un incendio! ¡Nuestros cuerpos podrán fallar, pero nuestra voluntad es vasta como el cielo! ¿Esa cosa cree que nos va a vencer? ¡QUE LO INTENTE, SI QUIERE!-Con un movimiento de su espada, Agnes grabó una marca en el suelo, una línea situada detrás de ella y a los pies de su línea de escudos-. ¡Éste es el límite! ¡Aquí, pararemos a esa cosa! ¡AQUÍ, ESE DRAGÓN SE ENCONTRARÁ CON NOSOTROS, Y DESESPERARÁ!

 **¡BLOM! ¡BLOM!** El temblor de la caverna tenía ya la intensidad de un terremoto. Grietas poblaban las paredes de la cueva, y cascotes y torrentes de polvo y arena caían por todas partes, como si la mera presencia y cercanía del dragón pudieran modelar la propia tierra y hundirla con su voluntad. Aun así, los guerreros y mosqueteras no flaquearon. Las palabras de Agnes habían elevado sus espíritus de soldados hasta cotas inimaginables, cada uno sintiéndose como héroes legendarios a quienes ningún ser mortal o demoníaco podría derrotar. ¿Un dragón? Que viniera si se atrevía. Los soldados golpeaban con sus espadas los escudos, creando una cacofonía metálica con la que acompañaban sus gruñidos y provocaciones, todas dirigidas a la aún ausente presencia del dragón. Las mosqueteras murmuraban para sí, invitando al dragón a aparecer mientras ajustaban sus posiciones y se preparaban para abrir fuego. Incluso un halcón hubiera sido abatido en esos instantes, de lo concentradas y motivadas que estaban todas.

Agnes se giró hacia la caverna. En lo más profundo de esta, un pequeño punto rojo apareció, un punto que se fue agitando y aumentando de tamaño a medida que el dragón cargaba a toda prisa en el tramo final de la caverna. Sus enormes facciones, delimitadas por el rojo de su fuego interno, fueron ganando claridad a medida que se acercaba a la luz. Su rugido gutural y el estampido de sus pasos resultaban estremecedores, pero no tanto como los rugidos y gritos de desafío con los que pretendían recibirlo la línea de escudos de Agnes.

-¡Por Tristain! ¡Por la princesa! ¡SANGRE Y GLÓRIAAA!-exclamó Agnes, alzando su espada y mirando desafiante a los ojos rasgados de la bestia.

-¡SANGRE Y GLÓRIAAAAA!-respondieron los soldados, afianzando sus posiciones y preparándose para su inminente encontronazo con la enorme bestia.

La cabeza del dragón, grande como un carruaje y cubierta de escamas que parecían hechas de pura roca, salió a la luz.

Las mosqueteras empezaron a tensar sus gatillos, todas apuntando a la bestia que por fin había hecho acto de presencia.

Los soldados gritaron con intensidad, clavando sus pies al suelo y apoyándose entre ellos para reforzar el muro.

Agnes saltó hacia adelante para atacar al dragón, consciente de la diferencia de tamaños, pero decidida a no dejar escapar al monstruo.

Y, de repente, el dragón se detuvo en seco.

¡BLAM! Con un estallido de polvo, el enorme cuerpo de la bestia se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra Agnes y sus hombres, estampándose contra el suelo como si se hubiera dado contra un muro invisible. Sorprendidos por lo sucedido, los guerreros y mosqueteras detuvieron sus ataques y rugidos, contemplando confundidos el misterioso comportamiento de la bestia. Ante ellos, el dragón arañaba el suelo de dura roca como si pretendiera afianzarse a él, sus gruñidos y gemidos más semejantes a los de un cachorro asustado que no a los del descomunal ser que era en realidad, debatiéndose como un pescado fuera del agua. Poco a poco, mientras el frenético dragón seguía tratando de agarrarse a algo, su enorme cuerpo fue introducido de vuelta en la cueva. Sus garras dejaron profundos surcos en la roca mientras la bestia rugía con voz profunda y estridente. Sus gritos siguieron oyéndose largo rato en la profundidad de la caverna, hasta que de repente los temblores y sacudidas volvieron a suceder. Los gritos de la bestia pasaron a alaridos de dolor, mientras un creciente y desconocido gruñido parecía solaparse a los suyos, a la vez que el característico sonido de huesos rompiéndose y carne siendo desgarrada llegaba alto y claro a todos los allí presentes.

Un último grito de dolor, procedente del dragón, precedió al estallido final que sacudió toda la caverna y provocó que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera despedida desde su interior, salpicando a los sorprendidos guerreros y a Agnes. El cálido líquido manchó sus ropas y cara, sorprendiéndoles y provocando que dieran un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Un intenso olor rancio asaltó sus narices, alarmándoles y provocando que se preguntaran qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro.

El silencio se hizo entonces en la zona. La roca se calmó. Los rugidos cesaron. Todo quedó como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente.

Los enmudecidos soldados escucharon entonces el sonido de unos pequeños pasos que parecían avanzar por la caverna. Revelándose a la luz del día, Pariah salió de las entrañas de la cueva con paso calmado, tranquilo, mientras la oscura sangre que manchaba los cuerpos de los soldados también teñía sus manos y brazos de carmesí. Su diminuta lengua lamía la sangre de sus dedos con avidez, como si se tratara del más delicado de los manjares, mientras se dirigía sin prisa hacia sus anonadados acompañantes. Si bien su ropa estaba también manchada de sangre, no parecía herido en lo más mínimo.

" _Sí, bueno… Eso también me vale"_ pensó Agnes, mirando con una media sonrisa al pequeño familiar que, de alguna manera, había hecho lo que todos creían imposible. Realmente sentía pena por el pobre dragón, quien no había tenido ni media posibilidad contra el monstruo que era Pariah en realidad.

-Pariah-dijo Agnes, reclamando la atención de Pariah. Con la lengua fuera, Pariah se detuvo en medio de su lametón-. Veo que… Bueno, misión cumplida, ¿no?

Los soldados y mosqueteras empezaron a alabar la hazaña de Pariah, comentando lo increíble que era que él solo hubiera podido tumbar a una de esas cosas, pero él no parecía estar prestándoles atención. En su lugar, su ceño se frunció mientras parecía pensar profundamente sobre algo que solo él podía entender. Sus pies empezaron a llevarlo de un lado a otro del lugar, caminando de arriba abajo como hasta hacía un rato lo había estado haciendo Agnes, siendo vigilado por la mirada interrogativa de todos los allí presentes.

Deteniéndose de repente, Pariah agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños. Sin que Agnes acabara de entender qué se proponía el joven familiar, contempló cómo este parecía gruñir y apretar los dientes, como si estuviera siendo sujeto a un tremendo esfuerzo. Ante la atónita mirada de todos, la forma de Pariah empezó a temblar como si su cuerpo estuviera ondulando y sus músculos deformándose. Agnes, que sabía algo mejor que los demás las capacidades de Pariah, se preguntó si este estaría intentando transformarse, pero por lo que sabía ese acto no requería tanto esfuerzo por parte de Pariah, así que no entendía a qué venía tanta tensión así de repente.

Las ondulantes formas que cubrían el cuerpo de Pariah se movieron por su piel como serpientes hasta llegar a su espalda, donde empezaron a aglutinarse y crecer a un ritmo cada vez mayor. La piel de Pariah se estiró hasta cubrir aquellos extraños apéndices que le habían salido, retorciéndose como si algo batallara en su interior por salir. Con un PLOP final que salpicó el suelo de sangre y fluidos, Pariah reveló algo que dejó alucinados a Agnes y a los demás.

Alas. Alas negras semejantes a las de un murciélago…no, semejantes a las de un dragón, habían brotado en la espalda de Pariah. Las finas membranas que formaban el grueso de la extremidad parecían suaves como la más delicada de las telas, y los músculos que las sostenían parecían finos pero duros, plagados de venas rojas que brillaban intermitentemente como si pura luz rojiza circulara por ellas y destacando completamente contra la oscuridad de la carne que ocupaban. Respirando más relajado, Pariah flexionó un par de veces sus nuevos apéndices, examinando sus formas con expresión curiosa y pasando la mano por sus membranas como si su presencia allí le hubiera sorprendido más a él que a quienes le vieron hacerlas aparecer.

-Pariah…-consiguió decir Agnes, superando su sorpresa inicial-… ¿desde cuándo…?

-¿Hm?-murmuró Pariah, quien había empezado a mordisquear la punta de una de sus alas, mientras miraba con su habitual expresión neutra a Agnes-. ¿Esto? Desde ahora mismo.

A pesar de saber bien de lo que era capaz Pariah, y de saber que podía copiar el aspecto de la gente y robar sus recuerdos, eso que estaba contemplando en esos momentos era algo que escapaba totalmente del entendimiento de Agnes. Que hubiera conseguido desarrollar alas… ¿acaso era porque se había comido a un dragón? Si era así, el potencial de crecimiento de poder de Pariah era extraordinario. Si cada criatura que consumía añadía nuevos poderes y características a su ya de por si poderoso cuerpo, ¿cómo de poderoso podía llegar a ser en realidad? Una vez Pariah les había dicho a ella y a Henrietta que tenía el potencial para causar el fin del mundo.

Ahora, tras contemplar aquello, Agnes empezó a pensar que tal vez sí que le fuera posible.

Obviamente, el resto de caballeros y mosqueteras se quedaron sin palabras ante semejante suceso. Eso no impidió que se pusieran a murmurar entre ellos, todos mirando con expresión nerviosa e incómoda cómo Pariah movía sus nuevas alas de un lado para el otro, como si estuviera probando cuanto las podía mover y en qué ángulos girarlas. A sus ojos, Pariah era un monstruo extraño y bastante perturbador, ya que el simple hecho de que algo con pinta de niño pudiera aterrorizar a un dragón y devorarlo…era bastante inquietante. No por primera vez, dieron gracias al Santo Fundador por ponerlo de su lado, y no en el bando de sus enemigos.

-Vaya…-consiguió decir Agnes, estirando tentativamente una mano en dirección a una de esas alas. Al verla acercarse, Pariah movió la punta del ala hasta que esta quedó al alcance de la caballera, quien con expresión aún sorprendida examinó la nueva extremidad de Pariah. Realmente eran unas alas increíbles, con los huesos fuertes y las membranas resistentes. Mientras Agnes examinaba un ala, Pariah siguió jugueteando con la otra, mordisqueándola y tirando de ella con sus manos como si pretendiera ver cuánto la podía estirar sin romperse. Parecía que el hecho de tener alas fascinaba notablemente al joven familiar, como si en realidad fueran un ornamento que alguien le había puesto sin que él se diera ni cuenta. La pregunta más importante, pero, aún estaba por formularse-:… ¿esto significa que ahora puedes volar?

La pregunta de Agnes pareció despertar de su letargo a Pariah, que en seguida soltó su otra ala. Separándose de Pariah, Agnes retrocedió a medida que veía como Pariah parecía concentrarse en algo. Flexionando sus piernas, alzó sus alas cuan grandes eran, aproximadamente de un metro y medio de longitud, y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Todos los testigos al fascinante evento contenían el aliento mientras veían como Pariah se preparaba para tomar impulso, tan concentrado y decidido que no hubiera sido extraño para nadie que, al bajar las alas, hubiera salido disparado como una flecha hacia el cielo, volando más veloz que el más rápido de los halcones y con más gracia que la más bella de las golondrinas.

Así pues, cuando todos vieron como Pariah de repente se ponía a aletear frenéticamente como una gallina sin conseguir ascender más que medio palmo del suelo, no pudieron evitar caerse del chasco al suelo, sudando cómicamente ante tan inesperado resultado. La cara enrojecida de Pariah parecía revelar el tremendo esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo el mantener su altura actual, sus puños cerrados y los brazos pegados al cuerpo mientras parecía contener infantilmente el aire en sus dos carrillos, sudando profusamente pero sin conseguir más altura que aquella. Finalmente, agotado, Pariah se dejó caer de culo al suelo, sus alas derritiéndose y desapareciendo en su espalda.

Agnes, la primera en recuperarse de la impresión, consiguió ponerse en pie y caminó hasta Pariah. No entendía qué podía ser lo que había fallado, pero estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera era algo muy importante, ya que no se imaginaba a Pariah con un poder que él no pudiera utilizar.

-Pariah, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Agnes, arrodillándose junto a Pariah. Este, jadeando con la lengua fuera, consiguió asentir lo justo para decir que sí-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has volado?

-No tengo…información…suficiente-murmuró entre jadeos Pariah-. Alas…incompletas… Necesito…más información…

-¿Información?-repitió Agnes, confundida, mientras veía como Pariah se ponía en pie de nuevo. Parecía algo más recuperado que antes, pero aun así su frente seguía ligeramente perlada de sudor-. Información… ¿Quieres decir de los dragones? Es de ahí de dónde has sacado tus alas, ¿no?

Pariah asintió. Si bien la bestia que acababa de cazar le había servido para hacer aparecer sus alas, aún eran demasiado débiles como para levantar un cuerpo tan poco preparado para volar como el suyo. Planear era fácil, simple disposición de pesos y estructura interna, pero un dragón no volaba así. Necesitaba más material genético si pretendía conseguir adaptarlo para su uso y crear unas alas que le permitieran moverse por los cielos libremente. No era el más útil de los medios de desplazamiento para alguien como él ya que requería una enorme cantidad de energía, pero por suerte Pariah tenía un montón de eso, y además la princesa le había insistido en ello. Ella quería que tuviera alas, que volara, y costara lo que costara lo iba a hacer.

La cuestión por el momento era… ¿dónde encontrar más dragones?

Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando, acompañado por un gruñido gutural y multitudinario, el suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo. En la lejanía, de las múltiples cuevas y agujeros que poblaban las montañas, empezaron a salir más y más dragones de piedra, algunos pequeños y otros tan grandes como el que acababa de abatir Pariah. Los dragones de piedra eran territoriales, sí, pero siempre se movían en manada y conocían el concepto de defensa grupal. Si un dragón era atacado, el resto salía en su ayuda para acabar juntos con la amenaza, lo cual hacía que junto al enorme tamaño y defensa de esos seres fueran una de las presas más difíciles de cazar de los cazadores de dragones. No muchos se atreverían a luchar contra un dragón de piedra, y mucho menos en una colonia tan poblada como aquella.

Agnes y los soldados contemplaron alarmados como aquel pequeño grupo de lagartos escupe fuego salían de sus cubiles y echaban a volar hacia su posición. Por lo menos había once de ellos, tres más grandes que el que se había comido Pariah y el resto más pequeños o de un tamaño similar. Aun así, el estruendo que estos emitían al agitar las alas era considerable, parecido a un formidable huracán que no presagiaba nada bueno para quien se interpusiera en su camino. Así pues, los valerosos guerreros de Tristain tomaron la decisión correcta, y dieron media vuelta para echar a correr.

-…bueno, parece que ahí tienes tu "información"-comentó Agnes, contemplando con ojos bien abiertos como aquellas poderosas bestias volaban hacia ellos-. ¡Buena suerte!-dijo, justo antes de seguir a todo correr a sus tropas. Una cosa era luchar contra un dragón, y esperar vencer. La otra muy distinta era quedarse para pelear contra once.

Pariah no retrocedió. Permaneció firme en su sitio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba su perfecta colección de afilados colmillos. Sus dos ojos rojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban con desacostumbrada excitación como toda aquella deliciosa carne y material genético volaba rauda a su encuentro, como invitándole a que los despedazara y se los comiera como a aperitivos. La carne de dragón era realmente sabrosa, un poco dura, pero de gran calidad y con mucha grasa en el vientre.

Los dragones rugieron furiosos ante el olor de uno de los suyos. Sus enormes fauces, abiertas, escupieron el incandescente aliento que tanta fama daba a esos seres, uniéndose los once en un torrente de fuego y muerte que avanzó cual riada hacia Pariah.

No retrocedió. Permaneció firme en su sitio. Llamó a sus garras. Flexionó sus rodillas…

…y se relamió los labios.

* * *

Lejos de allí, castillo de Tristania:

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

La manecilla de los segundos avanzaba bajo la mirada de Henrietta, quien llevaba sin apartar la mirada de ese reloj por lo menos una hora. En 3578 ocasiones, esa pequeña varilla de metal había avanzado un espacio, marcando su progreso con un pequeño TIC, y luego con un pequeño TAC. Luego TIC. Luego TAC. TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al TIC número 3600, ese reloj salió disparado por la ventana de la alcoba de la princesa, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos y mandando el aparato a que se estrellara violentamente en los jardines de palacio.

Mucho mejor. Ya no más TIC, ya no más TAC. Ojalá fuera todo siempre tan fácil.

Situada junto a la ventana, Henrietta contempló sin demasiado interés los pedazos del siniestrado reloj, situado a muchos metros de distancia, mientras un puñado de soldados se acercaban al destrozado armatoste y miraban arriba como preguntándose qué acababa de ocurrir. Perdiendo rápidamente su interés en el destino del reloj, Henrietta alzó la mirada y la posó en su pueblo, en las casas que los acogían, en los muros que los protegían y en las tierras que los rodeaban. La luz del sol hacía mucho que no entraba en aquella sala, con las cortinas echadas oscureciendo la sala según los deseos de la princesa que pronto sería reina. Por la ventana rota consiguió adentrarse un rayo de sol, cálido y esperanzador, que fue a dar justo en la cara pálida de Henrietta. Hacía tanto que no le daba el sol, que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Con un gesto de su báculo, una masa de hielo tapó rápidamente el agujero, cubriendo nuevamente la habitación en las sombras. Tendría que acordarse luego de pedirle a alguien que arreglara ese agujero.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Wales, Henrietta se había permitido descansar un momento de sus agotadoras tareas de princesa-reina. Sus consejeros le habían aconsejado (como era su función, y más les valía que así siguiera si no querían perder su puesto) que debía tomarse un descanso para refrescar su mente y evitar el estrés. Al principio Henrietta se mostró en contra, desestimando sus preocupaciones y clasificándolas de simple vaguería por parte de los nobles. Aun así, se vio obligada a reconocer que un poco de tiempo libre le iría bien cuando su respuesta al problema de los nidos de rata que habían empezado a proliferar por la capital había sido que les construyeran una escuela y les dieran cobijo, y cuando después propuso que expulsaran con fuego a los huérfanos de Tristania y que pusieran veneno en los nidos de los que se quedaran. Por suerte para los huérfanos, el escriba decidió no apuntar eso último.

El sonido de unos pasos que corrían por los pasillos con urgencia, y el insistente llamado de alguien contra su puerta informaron a Henrietta que estaba a punto de recibir una inesperada visita. Inesperada, y para nada deseada. Se suponía que era su tiempo de descanso a solas. Descanso. A solas. Es decir, sin que nadie fuera a verla.

Al parecer, quien fuera que la estaba llamando no captó el sutil deseo de la princesa de que la dejaran en paz, ya que como una exhalación entró en sus aposentos con aire alarmado. Se trataba de un simple soldado de palacio.

-¡Princesa, hemos oído ruido de cristales rotos! ¿Está usted bien?-preguntó, pasando la mirada por su cuarto como si creyera que iba a encontrar una horda de enemigos sedientos de sangre, y luego se hubiera sentido decepcionado al ver que no había nadie más que ella. La princesa le dedicó una mirada vacía carente de toda emoción.

-Estoy bien. Solo he tirado mi reloj por la ventana. Que alguien recoja esa basura de mi jardín, y ya puede retirarse-ordenó la princesa sin alzar la voz. Aun así, consiguió inquietar por alguna razón al joven soldado, que con una rápida reverencia salió de allí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez más a solas con la oscuridad de su cuarto, Henrietta volvió a su confortable butaca. Sin el molesto sonido del reloj incordiándola, por fin pudo disponer de unos instantes de paz y tranquilidad, lejos del incesante parloteo de todos esos nobles de pacotilla, las peticiones y las súplicas, y los miles y miles de consejos y lecciones que recibía a diario quisiera ella o no. Era increíble la cantidad de trabajo que había tenido que asumir con el inicio de la guerra, y no podía esperar a que se acabara de una buena vez para siempre. Con gusto hubiera dirigido sus tropas en una ofensiva total con tal de que aquella situación acabara antes, pero su sentido común le aconsejó paciencia. Tenía un plan, un plan perfecto, y para que funcionara tenía que dejar que Reconquista fuera a ella. Solo de imaginarse los rostros de esos traidores retorcidos por el dolor y el miedo, Henrietta sintió como una pequeña sonrisa pugnaba por formarse en sus labios.

Pasaron los minutos, y pronto el silencio empezó a aburrir a Henrietta. En seguida, su aburrimiento pasó a molestia, y esta se tornó en irritación. Con gusto hubiera hecho llamar a ese soldado de vuelta aunque solo fuera para que alguien interrumpiera ese maldito silencio. Ya se arrepentía de haberse librado del reloj, ya que ahora le era imposible saber cuánto rato había pasado, qué hora era, o cuantas horas hacía que no salía de esa habitación.

Sin saber qué hacer, Henrietta empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, dedicando de vez en cuando una mirada de soslayo a su puerta mientras valoraba si salir de allí o no. Sólo de imaginarse los rostros de todos los nobles y capitanes que la estarían esperando para "sugerirle" planes de batalla, o "recomendarle" la opción de una posible negociación… Su agarre sobre su cetro se intensificó, movida por una silenciosa rabia que llevaba manando de su interior desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Con gusto los habría mandado a todos al calabozo, sin necesidad de juicios ni más tonterías. Solo tenía que dar la orden, apuntar con el dedo, y dejarían de molestarla con sus pequeñas intrigas y problemas personales. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo. No porque no tuviera el poder, sino porque desmontar toda la infraestructura nobiliaria y la cadena de mando de su ejército a pocas semanas de iniciar una guerra era una muy rápida manera de perderla. Por ahora, tendría paciencia.

Después, ya no tanta.

Estaba harta. Harta de esa guerra. Harta de la gente que la rodeaba con sus súplicas insulsas y fuera de lugar. Harta de tener que tratar con nobles codiciosos y con soldados de mente cerrada. Harta de saber que ahí fuera todavía rondaba el asesino de su amado Wales, y que aún no le podía poner la mano encima. Llevaba semanas que no tenía ganas de comer o dormir, el trabajo el único sustento que buscaba como si creyera que desviviéndose por su reino los acontecimientos fueran a sucederse más rápidamente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero, parecía que Reconquista se estaba tomando su buen tiempo en ir a invadirlos. Mejor. Cuanto más la hicieran esperar, más dulce sería ver como Pariah los partía en dos como a ramitas. Una vez más, una pequeña sonrisa trató de dibujarse en sus delicados labios, pero eso fue todo. La apatía cubría a Henrietta como un manto, incapaz de sentir el menor gozo en los pequeños placeres de la vida, su mente centrada en el pasado y en el futuro más que en el presente.

Finalmente, rindiéndose ante el hastío y el aburrimiento, Henrietta tiró su báculo al colchón de su cama, sin mirarlo siquiera ni preocuparle que su fuerza lo hubiera hecho rodar hasta caerse al suelo. Después, procedió a despojarse de la capa que cubría sus hombros, y se despojó de su vestido. Su corona fue depositada sin mucha ceremonia en una butaca cercana, y mientras se quitaba las últimas prendas íntimas que cubrían su piel, fue caminando tranquilamente hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía instalado en su cuarto. El elegante artefacto presentaba un marco dorado con pulcros detalles que semejaban vides y rosas que adornaban la pulida superficie del espejo. La falta de luz oscurecía ligeramente el reflejo desnudo de Henrietta, que parecía devolverle la mirada con un brillo en los ojos semejante a un rayo de luna visto a través de la niebla. Lentamente, con parsimonia, Henrietta caminó hasta situarse a escasos centímetros de la fría superficie reflectante, apoyando sus dedos en los de su reflejo. El espejo estaba frío como el hielo al contacto con sus dedos, ya fuera por acción involuntaria de la magia de Henrietta o simple divagaciones suyas.

Los ojos de Henrietta, separándose de los de la otra Henrietta que moraba en el espejo, se desviaron para estudiar los detalles más ocultos de su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, despeinado y con varios mechones fuera de lugar, debido a que le había ordenado al servicio que dejara de vestirla por las mañanas. Había acabado por hartarse de tener que depender tanto de otras personas, de manera que había reducido su interacción con sus criadas a lo mínimo e indispensable. Se vestía ella por las mañanas, se acicalaba ella misma… Si bien era difícil al principio, la hacía sentirse más independiente, como si realmente ella tuviera el control sobre su vida, y siendo una princesa rodeada de manipuladores ese era un sentimiento del que Henrietta no estaba dispuesta a prescindir. Después, su mirada se centró en sus facciones, algo pálidas después de pasar tantos días a oscuras en el interior del palacio. Un ligero atisbo de ojeras adornaba sus ojos apagados, desprovistos de su brillo anterior, como si de burdas piedras se trataran en lugar de las gemas que habían sido una vez. Sus facciones parecían haber cambiado, más duras y menos infantiles que antes. Ya no sonreía como antes, y su rostro parecía más una máscara de rabia y melancolía que no la bella princesa que una vez fue. Era como ver el rostro de otra persona, alguien con quien Henrietta no acababa de identificarse a pesar de que en realidad era su propio rostro. Probó a forzar una sonrisa en sus labios, para ver si aún era capaz de ser la que una vez fue, pero fue inútil. Ese espanto de sonrisa era tan horriblemente patético que incluso Henrietta acabó por mirarlo disgustada, como si no fuera más que un asqueroso insecto que hubiera tenido la desgracia de pisar con su zapato. Siguiendo su camino hacia abajo, Henrietta contempló su propio cuerpo, aquello que según le habían instruido era una de las mayores bazas de las mujeres en el mundo. Por el cuerpo correcto, los hombres estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa, a quebrantar cualquier límite, a cometer cualquier atrocidad. Una mujer podía ejercer el poder absoluto si sabía cómo usar sus "armas de mujer", o se lo podían arrebatar por la fuerza. Era un arma de doble filo, ya que su ventaja nunca era duradera. El tiempo, poco a poco, le arrebataría su belleza año tras año, arrugando su piel y llenándola de manchas. Sus cabellos perderían el color, sus dientes se caerían, su postura se encorvaría y entonces perdería todo su poder. Sería el final de su camino, su antes mejor arma se convertiría en una cárcel de carne y hueso en la que su alma residiría atrapada durante sus últimos años en ese mundo. Sería poco más que un mueble, condenada a depender para todo de los demás, hasta que un buen día, simplemente, se iría. Su cuerpo sería enterrado, y desaparecería. Solo su nombre y su recuerdo quedarían como la prueba de que una vez existió una Henrietta.

Muerte. Tiempo. Ambos amos crueles de los pobres mortales que danzaban en sus palmas para su aparente diversión. Ambos cogidos de la mano, ambos inmutables, inalterables, inevitables. No se podía huir del tiempo. No se podía huir de la muerte.

Al final, ambos te atrapaban.

Wales se tenía mucho tiempo por delante. Era joven, fuerte, con toda una vida que vivir junto a ella. Y se lo habían arrebatado. La muerte había ido a por él antes de que fuera su hora, y el tiempo simplemente se había quedado mirando cómo la despojaban de su amor. Podían arrebatarle su cuerpo, podían arrebatarle la juventud, podían incluso arrebatarle la vida…, pero arrebatarle a Wales había sido lo más cruel que jamás pudieron haberle hecho.

Con él se fue todo: su amor, su futuro, su deseo de amar y ser amada, el tiempo que vivieron juntos y el que podrían haber compartido…

El cascarón que quedó detrás se encontraba en esos momentos ante ella, reflejada en la superficie del espejo. Henrietta sintió un odio intenso por esa otra Henrietta. Era la prueba de su fracaso, el testimonio de su pérdida. Si esa Henrietta existía, entonces era que Wales estaba muerto. Y ese era un futuro en el que Henrietta no deseaba vivir.

Cerrando su puño derecho, Henrietta golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la superficie del espejo, resquebrajándolo con un estallido nítido como el tañido de una campana. Pequeños fragmentos del espejo roto cayeron al suelo, fragmentándose aún más al caer alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Sintió como pequeños regueros de sangre empezaban a manar de su mano, insensible a pesar del golpe y los cortes en su piel, pero su atención estaba en otra parte.

En ningún momento, ni cuando golpeó el espejo, ni cuando agarró un afilado y puntiagudo pedazo del mismo con su mano herida, ni cuando dirigió la punta de vidrio a su desprotegido cuello, Henrietta apartó la mirada de su reflejo roto. Ambas Henriettas parecía retarse a apartar la mirada, desafiándose mientras ambas se llevaban el instrumento de su final al cuello. En silencio, Henrietta vio cómo su reflejo apoyaba la punta del fragmento en su cuello, y como una solitaria gota nacía del diminuto corte que se hizo allí.

Henrietta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

-Así que… a esto hemos llegado-comentó en voz alta, deleitándose ante lo que creía que iba a ser el final de su odiada copia.

-¿Hemos?-le devolvió el reflejo, mirándola burlona a los ojos-. ¿Nosotras dos? Yo solo veo a una niña débil y vacía.

-Tú no eres nada-dijo Henrietta, negando con la cabeza-. Solo un reflejo roto de mí.

-¿Oh, eso piensas?-le respondió el reflejo, riendo entre dientes como si las palabras de Henrietta le divirtieran-. Porque, ¿sabes?...desde mi punto de vista, la única de las dos que está rota…eres tú. Tú…eres _mi_ reflejo.

-Me desharé de ti… El dolor desaparecerá…

-El dolor nunca desaparecerá, niñata estúpida-se burló Henrietta, mirando con divertido desdén la expresión compungida de su cara en el espejo-. ¿Crees que puedes librarte de algo que no existe? Estoy aquí, princesa, dentro de tú cabeza. Yo soy tú, formo parte de ti, y nunca te librarás de mí.

-Bueno…-dijo la Henrietta del reflejo, su imagen distorsionada por la rota superficie del espejo-…eso ya lo veremos…

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambas Henriettas mientras se preparaban para poner punto y final a su sufrimiento. Los recuerdos de sus vidas llenaron sus mentes como una oleada imparable de luz que amenazaba con hacerlas vacilar, su pulso ya temblando mientras apretaban la mano con tal de no soltar el cristal. No importaba que su palma se cortara y su sangre se derramara aún más que antes. Sólo un gesto, y todo habría terminado.

-Cobarde…-se burló el reflejo, a pesar de que a ella también le temblaba el pulso-… No puedes hacer ni siquiera esto por ti misma. Al final, solo eres una cara bonita.

-No… Te equivocas…-dijo Henrietta, con resolución-. Yo no soy una simple cara bonita. Soy Henrietta de Tristain, la nueva reina, y no permitiré que una simple sombra se burle de mí.- Al unísono, ambas Henriettas dejaron caer al suelo los fragmentos de vidrio, acompañados de las gotas de sangre que caían una por una de sus delicados dedos al suelo. Mirándose desafiantes a los ojos, ambas Henriettas apoyaron sus manos en el cristal, sintiendo el pegajoso tacto de la sangre contra la fría superficie del espejo-. Quédate ahí, y mira bien. Ve con tus propios ojos como acabo con esos rebeldes. Mira bien cómo destrozo sus esperanzas y hago polvo sus sueños. Mira como les robo el futuro, como hago pedazos su voluntad, y prepárate para reconocer que te equivocabas, que quien está ante ti no es una simple niña… ¡YO SOY LA REINA HENRIETTA!

-Sea pues…-comentó con una sonrisa la otra Henrietta. Al apartar la mano, su marca sangrienta se podía ver dibujada en el espejo, ocultando parcialmente la imagen de la Henrietta que sonreía salvajemente en las entrañas oscuras del espejo-… Estaré aquí, esperando… Sentada en las sombras de tu mente. Espero que puedas brindarme todo un espectáculo…reina Henrietta…

Una vez concluida su conversación, Henrietta siguió mirando su reflejo oculto entre las grietas y la sangre del destrozado espejo. Su atención se dirigió a su mano herida, de la cual manaba una gran cantidad de sangre que caía sin pausa al suelo. Su palma tenía un corte donde había cogido el cristal, y sus nudillos estaban abiertos y plagados de pequeñas esquirlas que seguían clavadas en su cuerpo. Si bien le dolía y podía sentirla, la verdad era que Henrietta apenas podía procesar el daño ocasionado en su mano. Era como si en realidad no tuviera importancia, como si no fuera para tanto. En lugar de cubrirse la herida, Henrietta empezó a examinar la anormal visión de su piel abierta y su sangre libre, contemplando como su vida literalmente fluía por delante de sus ojos.

Alguien picó a la puerta. Sin esperar a recibir permiso, el nuevo visitante se adentró en la habitación de Henrietta.

-Princesa Henrietta-dijo Mazarin, atravesando el umbral de la cámara-. Nos ha llegado un… ¡PRINCESA HENRIETTA!-exclamó el cardenal al ver a la princesa de espaldas, de pie junto a su espejo, completamente desnuda. Sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, Mazarin se dio la vuelta con expresión alarmada-. ¡Princesa, no debería mostrarse tan…poco decente, a pesar de estar en sus dependencias privadas! ¡Una princesa…!

-…hace lo que se le antoje en su habitación privada, que por ello es suya y es privada-dijo Henrietta, sin alterarse ni hacer el gesto de cubrirse. Si le molestaba que el cardenal la hubiera visto desnuda, entonces no lo parecía-. No podía respirar con ese condenado corpiño, y me sentía ridícula yendo tan elegante a pesar de estar en mi propio palacio. Aquí, al menos, quiero poder estar algo cómoda.

-¡Aun así…!-trató de decir Mazarin, claramente desubicado y sin saber cómo proceder. Nunca creyó enfrentarse a una situación como aquella-. ¡No es…! ¡No es excusa para…!

-Cardenal Mazarin, aunque no lo parezca, estoy terriblemente ocupada en estos instantes-le cortó Henrietta, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al reflejo del cardenal a través del espejo. Agradecía que se hubiera dado la vuelta, ya que así no vería la sangre de su brazo y no se volvería histérico por ello-. Si tiene algo que decirme, le insto a que lo haga pronto para que así pueda volver a recuperar la intimidad de mi cuarto.

-Ehm… Como ordenéis, majestad-dijo Mazarin, rindiéndose finalmente. La princesa llevaba ya una temporada comportándose de manera poco ortodoxa, pero aquello era ya otro nivel-. Bueno, supuse que querríais saber que uno de vuestros vasallos, el hermano del depuesto conde D'Oren, se ha alzado en armas en contra vuestra. Proclama que vuestras nuevas leyes son de mentalidad hereje, os tilda de difamadora e inexperta, y se ha sublevado contra la corona a favor de Reconquista.

-Mm-hm…-murmuró Henrietta, como si Mazarin en realidad simplemente le hubiera comentado que ese día iba a llover-… ¿De cuántos hombres dispone?

-Hemos mantenido gran parte de sus huestes en el ejército real gracias a la lealtad que os profesan…, pero lamento comunicar que por lo menos una cuarta de sus hombres han decidido seguirle a él, lo cual hace que su número total ascienda a…

-¿Demandas?

-De momento ninguna en concreto. Parece conformarse con esperar a que llegue Reconquista y luego aunar fuerzas con ellos. Por lo pronto, sus hombres han empezado a saquear las aldeas de sus tierras, y los aldeanos se han visto obligados a huir a los condados vecinos.

-Que el tesoro real se encargue de dar apoyo a aquellos que lo hayan perdido todo a manos del traidor. Envía cartas solicitando la cooperación de los nobles cuyos territorios sean adyacentes a las de los D'Oren, y envía una brigada a encargarse del problema.

-¿Mí…señora?-preguntó Mazarin, creyendo que no la había oído bien. ¿Enviar toda una brigada? Sí, seguro que así conseguían capturar al artífice de semejante desastre, pero…-Majestad, considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos, ¿no es un tanto peligroso enviar a tantos hombres a un mismo lugar, cuando Reconquista podría atacarnos de un momento a otro? Si no concentramos nuestras tropas…

-Nuestras tropas permanecerán donde se les ha ordenado que estén. Todo el país debe contar con los efectivos suficientes como para resistir un posible ataque de los rebeldes.

-Majestad, sé que suena bien, pero repartir a nuestras fuerzas tanto no hace sino que debilitar las defensas de nuestros territorios. Si Reconquista atacara, barrería del mapa nuestras defensas. ¡No hay tantos soldados como para…!

-Cardenal Mazarin-dijo Henrietta, y esas dos simples palabras bastaron para hacer callar al anciano cardenal. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mazarin, quien a pesar de estar de espaldas podía sentir en su nuca la afilada mirada de Henrietta-, créame cuando digo que entiendo su preocupación. Sé que estratégicamente hablando puede parecer un error, pero todo forma parte de un plan, un plan que he estado urdiendo para hundir a Reconquista en el mismo instante que se decidan a dar el primer paso. Puede que no lo parezca, pero a mis oídos han llegado susurros que ni siquiera los miembros del consejo privado conocen.

-¿Susurros? ¿Cómo…?

-Ya sospechaba de una posible traición por parte del hermano del conde. Sabía que tras encarcelarlo era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se atreviera a hacer pública su relación con Reconquista. De todas formas, su pequeña escaramuza dista mucho de representar un contratiempo real en mis planes. Simplemente, lo barreremos de mapa por pura superioridad numérica y pasaremos a temas más serios.

-Yo…entiendo, majestad-cedió finalmente Mazarin, incapaz de creer que semejantes palabras pudieran salir con tanta naturalidad de la misma persona a la que llevaba cuidando desde que apenas era un bebé. Esa niña…no, esa mujer… era alguien completamente diferente-. Entonces, me aseguraré de que traigan al traidor aquí para…

-Ejecutadlo en cuanto lo atrapéis-sentenció Henrietta, sin molestarse siquiera en girarse. Mazarin por poco lo hace al oír la proclama de la princesa, pero consiguió refrenarse justo a tiempo-. Decapitación. Clavad su cabeza en una pica en los lindes de su mansión.

-E… ¿ejecutarlo? Pero… ¡majestad, es un noble! Su casa, su emblema… Tienen mucha historia en este país. Creo que lo mínimo que se merece es un juicio aquí, en la capital, donde…

-"…donde se hará justicia a los ojos del Santo Fundador y nosotros, sus amados hijos", ¿no es cierto, cardenal?-comentó con ligero tono de diversión Henrietta-. Mire, cardenal, yo ya no soy una niña que mira el mundo tras un cristal rosa, y le aconsejo que usted empiece a hacer lo mismo de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué…?

-Imagine que, efectivamente, traemos a ese hombre aquí y lo juzgamos-empezó a puntualizar Henrietta-. Según nuestras leyes, solo nobles podrían asistir al juicio, no los cientos de ciudadanos que han sido testigos de sus atrocidades y que lo han perdido todo por su simple afán de poder y venganza. No, nuestros testigos serán otros nobles, muchos de los cuales o son amigos del acusado que buscan proteger sus propios intereses, o son corruptos que únicamente buscan un beneficio al margen de la justicia. Y hablando de justicia, ¿qué castigo aplicaría usted a un hombre como ese, que me ha traicionado a mí y a los campesinos a los que supuestamente debía proteger? ¿Una multa que fácilmente podrá pagar con el dinero robado con sus impuestos? ¿Despojarle de un título que de todas formas está tirando a la basura? ¿Exiliarlo a un castillo donde vivirá el resto de sus días como otro señor feudal? ¡No! Solo hay una manera de hacer justicia, de que pague por lo que ha hecho…

-Aun así…-Las dudas y titubeos del cardenal acabaron por cansar a Henrietta, que no pudo evitar soltar un mal disimulado suspiro.

-Mire, para que no parezca que soy tan despiadada, le propongo que hagamos lo siguiente-propuso Henrietta-. Denle a escoger: puede optar por conservar su honor y ser ejecutado por decapitación en el acto, o…puede escoger la alternativa.

-¿Y…qué alternativa sería esa, mi señora?-preguntó Mazarin, bastante asustado llegados a ese punto. Sin que él lo supiera, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Henrietta.

-De la manera más pública y vistosa posible, se le despojará de su varita y se le romperán ambas manos para asegurarnos de que no pueda usar la magia. Después, lo liberaremos pacíficamente en la frontera con sus territorios, y le prohibiremos que vuelva a poner un pie en ellas nunca más. Cualquier noble que le ofrezca asilo o cualquier soldado que le brinde protección, recibirá un castigo el doble de severo.

-Exilio, entiendo…-comentó Mazarin, creyendo que por fin la princesa había entrado en razón. El exilio no era un castigo tan terrible, si bien pocos nobles conseguían soportarlo debido a la pérdida de su estatus y su poder. Aun así…- Majestad, si se me permite… ¿Por qué deseáis que se haga público? Comprendo que deseéis enviar un aviso al resto de posibles traidores, pero si eso sucede, no sería raro que aquellos agraviados por el traidor salieran en su búsqueda para ajusticiarlo.

-Oh, cuento con ello, mi buen cardenal-respondió Henrietta, mirando jocosa la expresión del rostro de su reflejo. Parecía que, por una vez, las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo-. Cuento con ello….

El color abandonó la cara del cardenal, quien de pronto se percató de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de la princesa. Un noble jamás permitiría que lo ejecutaran así como así, de manera que no sería raro que escogiera la alternativa sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar de qué se trataba. Básicamente, quedaría convertido en simple carne de caza, un conejo grande e inofensivo desprovisto de sus colmillos a quien el iracundo pueblo perseguiría y haría pedazos en cuanto le pusieran la mano encima. Todos sabían el profundo odio que profesaban los aldeanos por aquellos nobles que los pisoteaban sin piedad, y el tener a uno al alcance y sin que nadie se molestara en protegerlo era una oportunidad como solo se daban una vez en la vida. Un destino terrible para cualquiera, más aún para un noble como aquel.

-…entendido, majestad. Se hará como vos deseáis-dijo finalmente Mazarin, rendido y vencido. Poco había que él pudiera hacer llegado ese momento.

-Bien. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Pariah o la capitana Agnes?-preguntó Henrietta, pasando su pulgar izquierdo distraídamente por la palma de su mano. El leve contacto de su carne viva contra su piel provocó un cierto escozor a Henrietta, pero su rostro permaneció imperturbable.

-No, nada de momento. Esperamos su regreso en los próximos días, sin embargo.

-Bien. Hágamelo saber tan pronto regresen. Necesito su informe de la misión lo antes posible. Es vital para nuestro plan de ataque.

-¿Plan de ataque? ¿De qué plan habla?

-De mi plan para repeler el ataque de Reconquista. No se preocupe, todo está controlado.

-Bueno…Me reconfortaría saber algo más de ese "plan" vuestro.

-Lo lamento, pero de momento no tengo intención de revelar ningún detalle sobre el plan. No es que desconfíe de vos, obviamente, pero no son pocos los espías que han conseguido infiltrarse en palacio desde que Reconquista anunció sus intenciones. Cuanto más difícil se lo pongamos para averiguar qué planeamos nosotros, mejor para todos, ¿no cree?

A Mazarin no le gustaba nada todo aquel asunto. La princesa estaba cambiada, era más reservada, y parecía poseer ahora una mentalidad francamente peligrosa. Se mostraba fría e implacable a la hora de tratar con aquellos que juzgaba culpables, ya fueran sus enemigos o de su pueblo. Su pulso no temblaba ni su voz titubeaba a la hora de tomar decisiones arriesgadas y terminantes como ejecuciones o movilizaciones de tropas. Sin embargo, no se había vuelto tan despiadada como un tirano, ya que no parecía haber olvidado su deseo de servir a su pueblo y garantizar su seguridad. En las semanas que llevaba como reina no oficial, Henrietta había implementado varias órdenes y cambios en la manera que el reino funcionaba, cambios que si bien algunos no habían visto con buenos ojos, nadie había tenido la osadía de mostrarse en contra abiertamente (a excepción de cierto D'Oren que pronto aprendería la magnitud de su error). Mazarin había hecho cuanto estaba en su poder por aconsejar prudencia y comedimiento a Henrietta, pero esta se había limitado a imponer su voluntad de todas maneras. Le escuchaba, del mismo modo que escuchaba a los miembros de su consejo privado, pero estaba claro que la última palabra la tenía realmente la princesa. Los nobles que en el pasado creyeron poder dominarla con su experiencia y palabras zalameras de repente se habían quedado sin su tan ansiado poder, cosa que no disgustó del todo a Mazarin, si bien hubiera preferido que no sucediera a semejante coste.

Silencioso, Mazarin hizo una única reverencia a la princesa, y salió del cuarto sin añadir nada más. No se dirigió a ella, ni preguntó si deseaba decir otra cosa. Al parecer, a Henrietta apenas le importó, ya que ni siquiera miró en el espejo como Mazarin salía de su cuarto. En su lugar, su atención volvió a centrarse en la Henrietta del espejo, mirándose a los ojos carentes de brillo que la contemplaban inquisidores desde la superficie rota del artefacto. La huella de sangre que dejó sobre su reflejo empezó a discurrir hacia abajo, formando pequeños regueros carmesíes que recorrieron su imagen en línea recta, dibujando con su recorrido un truculento vestido que ocultó la carne de la Henrietta del espejo.

Aún no había llegado la hora. Pariah no había regresado, y necesitaba que le confirmara su éxito o no para saber si estaban preparados para el siguiente paso de su plan. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado orquestando una serie de acontecimientos como aquellos, pero en su mente no había duda alguna de que todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar eran males necesarios por la salvación de Tristain… No, de toda Halkeginia. No iba a permitir que un solo inocente más sufriera como ella había sufrido, no iba a permitir que otro monstruo con piel de hombre ostentara el poder de decidir quien vivía y quien moría por el simple hecho de poseer un apellido ostentoso. Halkeginia tenía que cambiar, y ella sería quien lo cambiaría a la fuerza de ser necesario. La historia le había enseñado que los héroes siempre vencían, pero sus victorias eran temporales y siempre se encontraban enturbiadas por la visión selectiva de aquellos que escogían qué se debía contar y qué no. Así pues, Henrietta decidió que Halkeginia no necesitaba de otro héroe de papel que aportara un breve respiro de paz a su mundo.

No, lo que Halkeginia necesitaba era un villano, alguien con el poder y la ambición de querer cambiar las cosas, alguien que se haría enemigo del mundo entero con tal de cumplir sus deseos y objetivos, alguien con la capacidad de aportar un verdadero progreso al país.

Halkeginia necesitaba una reina. Una reina fuerte, una reina leal a su pueblo.

Halkeginia la necesitaba a ella.

Alejándose del espejo, Henrietta cogió su báculo y sanó con magia sus heridas. Después, empezó a vestirse nuevamente, acompañada únicamente por las sombras de la habitación y de su propia mente, ambas riéndose malévolamente ante la promesa de la sangre y el horror que estaban por venir.

Pronto…

* * *

Horas más tarde, Academia de Magia de Tristain:

A pesar de la tensión que llevaba respirándose en el ambiente tras el anuncio de una posible invasión por parte de Reconquista, la verdad era que estaba resultando ser una noche de lo más tranquila.

Estirado sobre una de las alas del Zero Fighter que había estado ayudando a reparar, Saito permanecía despierta bajo el cielo nocturno de Halkeginia, tan brillante y distinto al cielo de su mundo. Allí, las luces de las ciudades impedían el apreciar semejante espectáculo lumínico, ocultando las millones de estrellas que como los tesoros de un cofre perdido brillaban contra la oscuridad del firmamento. La brisa calmada refrescaba el aire e invitaba a pasear y relajarse, recorriendo los vacíos jardines de la Academia con un suave susurro que mecía las hojas y la hierba. Con ambas manos apoyadas tras su cabeza, Saito hacía cuanto podía por relajarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, más le era imposible.

Pronto, volvería a combatir en la guerra. Pronto, dejaría de ser un simple familiar para regresar a su vida de soldado, luchando en un frente distinto contra un enemigo que personalmente no le había hecho nada con tal de asesinar al único hombre que realmente deseaba ver muerto. No se hacía ilusiones, sería una batalla difícil. El enemigo contaba con dragones que proporcionaban una gran maniobrabilidad y velocidad, además de los posibles buques de guerra que masacrarían a sus hombres a cañonazos a la más mínima oportunidad. En el suelo, los caballeros de Albion atravesarían sus filas defensivas si es que sus atacantes aéreos dejaban algo que batallar, tomando su territorio sin que pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Por un instante, Saito se preguntó si en otras circunstancias habría elegido intentar volver a su mundo. Al parecer, el abuelo de Siesta había venido de la Tierra en un día de eclipse solar, momento en el que él teóricamente debería de poder volver a su mundo también. Sin embargo, hacerlo implicaría abandonar a su suerte a Louise, Siesta y a todas las personas a las que había acabado por considerar buenos amigos y aliados. Así pues, prefería quedarse y luchar por Halkeginia en vez de volver a su mundo natal. De todas formas, pensó, no es como si quedara nadie en él que lo fuera a echar de menos, sin familia con la que volver ni novias de ningún tipo. Sus amigos lo extrañarían, seguramente, pero pronto lo olvidarían o superarían su pérdida a su propia manera, por lo que nada impedía que Saito se quedara.

Sin embargo, parecía que Louise no lo veía así. Llevaba una buena temporada evitándolo y las pocas veces que coincidían se mantenía extrañamente callada. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, y esta se negaba a explicárselo. Ver como la rehuía no hacía sino atormentar al joven soldado, quien lo único que deseaba era estar con Louise.

-¿Qué te pasa, compañero?-preguntó Derf, estirado a su lado, mientras se asomaba de su funda-. Llevas un buen rato suspirando.

-Sí… Supongo que la idea de volver a luchar me tiene de los nervios. Después de todo, ha pasado ya algún tiempo.

-Tú no te preocupes, compañero-le aseguró Derf-. Incluso si tus habilidades se han oxidado un poco, aquí me tienes tú para lo que haga falta. No he dejado nunca a un amigo en la estacada, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

La confianza y las palabras de Derf consiguieron animar en parte a Saito, que estirando una mano la cerró en torno a la empuñadura de la jovial espada. Alzándola con la punta mirando al cielo, Saito contempló a Derflingr en toda su envergadura como si pretendiera apuñalar los mismos cielos con él.

-Eres un buen amigo, Derf-dijo Saito con una sonrisa, ganándose unas cortas carcajadas por parte de su amigo de acero.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Una espada es siempre el mejor amigo de su maestro. Esas cosas que usas tú no se pueden ni comparar a una buena espada como yo-comentó orgulloso Derf, consiguiendo hacer reír a Saito-. Vale, ahora en serio… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó algo más serio Derflingr, evidentemente preocupado a juzgar por su tono de voz.

Saito desvió la mirada, y permitió que Derflingr volviera a posarse en el ala, aún sujeto por su mano. La verdad era que la guerra no era más que uno de tantos problemas que su mente trataba de procesar. Si había algo peor que la futura masacre en la que tomaría parte, era…

-… Wardes estará allí-dijo Saito-. Y será mucho más fuerte que cuando lo enfrentamos.

-Hm, sí. El tipo ese que transformaba sus brazos en armas. Me acuerdo de él-comentó Derflingr-. No pasa nada, tú tampoco eres el mismo de la otra vez. Ambos nos hemos hecho más fuertes, y recuerda que aún cuentas conmigo. Si le corto la cabeza, te aseguro que ese tipo no se volverá a levantar sin importar cuantos poderes o frascos haya obtenido.

-Lo que me preocupa no es enfrentarme a él-dijo Saito-. Lo que me preocupa…es…

Saito quedó a mitad de su frase. Recuerdos menos agradables de su pasado volvieron a asaltar su mente, mientras sentía como todo el buen humor que había conseguido gracias a Derflingr empezaba a desaparecer. En su mente, Saito veía como el antaño bello país de Halkeginia ardía y se convertía en la pesadilla de sangre y muerte que era su mundo antes de ser invocado por Louise. En su mente, sus amigos eran víctimas del espantoso monstruo que era el Blacklight, transformando sus cuerpos en pesadillas retorcidas que luego él debía abatir muy a su pesar. Y lo peor de todo, era que en medio de esa oscura locura que no le dejaba descansar veía a Louise, con el rostro desencajado por el horror, mientras su mente y corazón se hacían trizas y dejaba de ser la joven sonriente y testaruda de la que sin saber del todo cómo había acabado enamorándose.

Perder a Louise sería lo peor que su mundo podría acarrearle si sus más aterradores presentimientos se hacían realidad. Si ocurría…no sabría cómo seguir adelante.

-No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a algo así, ¿verdad?-preguntó Derflingr, creyendo conocer ya la respuesta a juzgar por la manera en que lo dijo. Saito no necesitó, pues, decir que sí para que la espada supiera que él tenía razón.

-No. Me las he visto antes con Evolucionados en mi mundo. De hecho, mi primera experiencia con esos monstruos se remonta a hace ya muchos, muchos años…-empezó a decir Saito, rememorando aquel fatídico día en su mente. Había luchado durante años por suprimirlo, por encerrarlo en un rincón de su cabeza, y ahora se encontraba compartiéndolo con Derflingr. Le dolía hablar de lo que sucedió aquel día de hacía ya 15 años, pero era necesario que Derflingr…no, era importante para él que comprendiera hasta donde alcanzaba la maldad de esos seres, que entendiera de dónde nacía ese odio que él sentía por ellos-. Todo empezó…con una descomunal tormenta. Fue una auténtica pesadilla.

Y con esas palabras, Saito comenzó el relato de su más guardado secreto, el origen de la oscuridad de su corazón. Derflingr solo podía escuchar en silencio cómo Saito le hablaba con tono neutro del peor día de su vida.

Verdaderamente, fue una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 11.**

 **He tardado en actualizar porque actualmente estoy de exámenes en la universidad, y entre pitos y flautas me ha sido imposible dedicar un momento a escribir en paz.**

 **Respecto a este capítulo, me he visto muy tentado a reescribir toda la secuencia de Henrietta con el espejo porque… no sé, me daba la sensación de que tal vez me estuviera pasando un poco. También creo que queda bastante bien, de manera que por ello decidí dejarlo. Supongo que solo me queda esperar a ver qué os parece a vosotros.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguirme, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ey, buenas.**

 **Antes de nada, aclarar que tuve que retocar una frase del capítulo anterior. No es gran cosa, pero si alguno es muy del detalle, tal vez lo note. Es una tontería, no pasa nada.**

 **Ale, a leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Comienzo

Hace 15 años, Two Bluff, Arizona:

Esa noche, había caído una fuerte tormenta sobre la tranquila población. El cielo había permanecido oculto durante todo el día por los grises nubarrones que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia, si bien no fue hasta que todo el mundo se fue a dormir que arremetió con fuerza contra la tierra. El agua caía pesadamente y formaba una densa cortina que ocultaba las siluetas de los edificios, siendo solo las pocas luces que aún permanecían encendidas y las farolas las únicas que parecían batallar contra la oscuridad del mundo.

Un trueno bramó con la intensidad de una explosión, reverberando en cada ventana del complejo, y arrancando de su sueño a un joven niño d años que hasta el momento había permanecido dormido en su cama. Con un grito, el joven Saito se había incorporado en su cama, mirando por todas partes como si pretendiera encontrar al monstruo que había lanzado semejante rugido, su respiración agitada y su rostro revelando un profundo temor. Las luces de su cuarto, apagadas como estaban, oscurecían los rincones de la habitación y la hacían perfecta para que los monstruos típicos que viven en la mente de los niños se escondieran en ellas para sorprenderle, por lo que se ocultó bajo las sabanas y se encogió lo máximo que pudo. Tal vez, de esa manera, los monstruos no lo encontraran hasta que consiguiera llamar a alguien para que lo salvara.

-¡Mama!-gritó Saito, esperando que alguien fuera a su rescate lo antes posible-. ¡Papa!

Sus gritos sonaban algo amortiguados por la sabana, pero Saito estaba convencido de que pronto sus padres llegarían pronto y encenderían las luces. A ellos no les daban miedo los monstruos, ellos eran valientes y muy fuertes. Su papa era un mecánico que trabajaba en el taller del pueblo, y su mama era policía, muy valiente y muy guapa. Si había alguien capaz de hacer frente a esos monstruos, entonces tenían que ser ellos dos. En cualquier momento, llegarían y se sentarían a su lado, preguntándole qué le pasaba y protegiéndolo de los monstruos y de la tormenta hasta que se volviera a dormir. Tal vez incluso lo dejaran dormir con ellos, para que así pudiera disfrutar de una noche completa de sueño con la seguridad de que su papa y mama estarían allí para protegerlo de lo que fuera.

Pasaron los minutos, y nadie vino. Nadie encendió las luces. Nadie pareció haber oído al pequeño Saito. Cada instante de inquietante silencio se le antojaba largo y denso, el silencio sepulcral de la casa solo roto por el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia contra su ventana, y el ocasional trueno que hacia encogerse y lloriquear a Saito, quien no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaba su familia. El miedo y la incertidumbre le impedían moverse, relegando todos sus esfuerzos a gritar ocasionalmente para que sus padres fueran con él, pero parecía que no importaba cuanto gritara, nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda. Las lágrimas pronto emergieron de los ojos de Saito, quien desesperanzado solo podía esconderse bajo las sábanas y rogar porque alguien fuera en su ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba papa? ¿Dónde estaba mama? Tenía tanto miedo…

Finalmente, Saito se armó de valor y, con lágrimas aún en los ojos, salió de su cama. Arrastró la sábana para que cubriera su pijama de lunas y estrellas como una capa, combatiendo así el frío de la casa y esperando que a su vez lo sirviera de camuflaje frente a los monstruos. Después de todo, en la cama funcionaba. ¿Por qué fuera de ella no? Pertrechado, atravesó el cuarto en dirección al interruptor de la luz, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor para así no sorprender a ningún monstruo y que no lo asustaran. Sus pies descalzos pisaban la mullida alfombra con estampado de dinosaurios que sus padres habían instalado por su cumpleaños, ya que los dinosaurios siempre le habían gustado mucho, como demostraba todos los juguetes de dinosaurios que Saito tenía guardados en su baúl. Pasó junto al alto armario ropero, atento a que la puerta no se abriera y saliera de entre sus pijamas y camisetas de recambio algún aterrador espectro que pretendiera aterrarlo, y procuró no mirar en el espejo de su cuarto por si descubría que su reflejo no estaba. No sabía por qué no debería estar, pero le aterraba el que no estuviera, por lo que procuró no mirar.

Por suerte para él, consiguió llegar a salvo al interruptor, que tras encenderlo iluminó por completo el cuarto y sirvió para calmar un poco su acelerado corazón. Visto con la luz encendida, su cuarto ya no daba tanto miedo, si bien fuera aún seguía estando muy oscuro y la lluvia no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Mirando hacia atrás, se planteó por un instante volver y meterse en su cama otra vez, pero la llegada de un nuevo relámpago que terminó en forma de trueno acabó por sobresaltar al nervioso niño, quien prácticamente se tiró sobre la puerta en un intento de abrirla. Mejor se iba con sus padres, sí…

El pasillo y la casa estaban a oscuras, silenciosos mientras Saito proseguía su camino por ella en dirección a la habitación de sus padres. La casa era idéntica al resto de casas del vecindario, de dos pisos y situada en el interior del pueblo, junto a la calle principal que lo dividía en dos. Saito había pasado toda su vida en ese lugar, asistiendo al colegio junto al resto de niños y niñas de la ciudad y jugando con ellos todo el día hasta que sus padres iban a recogerlo al terminar sus turnos. No podía verlos tan seguidamente como le hubiera gustado, pero estos siempre procuraban compensar su ausencia demostrándole mucho su amor y cariño cuando por fin se reunían, jugando con él y escuchando sus relatos sobre cómo había comandado un barco pirata en el recreo, o cómo había encontrado un gusano en el patio con un color extraño. Su padre solía sentarlo en su regazo, dejando que apoyara su cabeza contra su duro pecho para permitirle escuchar su corazón, que retumbaba fuerte y sereno en su cabeza. Su madre, más animada, solía cargárselo a caballito y correr a toda prisa por la casa, las risas de los dos resonando con fuerza mientras su padre se unía al juego pretendiendo ser su perseguidor. Saito allí tenía una buena vida, y nada había que le hiciera más feliz que el estar con su familia.

Con estos y otros pensamientos, Saito acabó por llegar a la habitación de sus padres. Estaba inusitadamente vacía, con la cama deshecha y la luz de la mesilla encendida. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y el viento de la tormenta se colaba por ella, enfriando el cuarto y permitiendo que algunas gotas de lluvia se colaran dentro. A Saito le extrañó bastante que sus padres no estuvieran en la cama, aunque más aun le extrañó el extraño corte que descubrió en el colchón de la cama. Parecía que alguien había rajado su superficie, dejando que su contenido se asomara libre, y sorprendiendo bastante a Saito. No entendía qué había pasado allí, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Necesitaba encontrar a sus padres, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. Así pues, Saito salió del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban al piso de abajo, fallando en notar el profundo zarpazo grabado en la madera de la puerta y las manchas de sangre de la pared.

Paso a paso, empezó su descenso mientras vigilaba las oscuras entrañas de la casa. El piso de abajo estaba compuesto principalmente por la sala de estar, con la puerta principal a un extremo y la cocina al otro. El mobiliario era sencillo y rudimentario, compuesto por una alfombra, un sofá, un televisor y un par de cuadros que sus padres habían comprado para decorar. Solo un par de dibujos hechos a manos por Saito aportaban algo de color al sencillo salón, colgados orgullosamente por sus padres cuando Saito se los había presentado. Una vez llegó al final de las escaleras, Saito se quedó momentáneamente quieto mientras pensaba sobre qué hacer. Había bajado allí en busca de su papa y mama, pero la verdad era que el comedor le daba bastante miedo así, tan oscuro. Podría encender las luces, pero para llegar al interruptor tendría que adentrarse en esa oscuridad, y temía que su sábana no bastara para defenderlo de lo que fuera que pudiera estar escondido bajo el sofá o detrás del televisor.

De repente, la luz de la cocina se encendió, llamando la atención del sorprendido joven. Dada la oscuridad del comedor, la luz que provenía de la cocina atrajo a Saito como a una polilla, caminando lentamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación. No sabía quién podía haber sido que hubiera encendido la luz, pero tal vez se tratara de su padre o madre, por lo que Saito no perdió la esperanza y siguió caminando mientras ignoraba el frío que sus pies descalzos sentían contra el suelo de la casa.

La cocina estaba bien equipada y estaba limpia y ordenada. Los armarios permanecían cerrados con sus platos y vasos limpios reposando en el interior, los fogones apagados y la nevera alta y solemne como una montaña blanca. En el centro, una pequeña mesa rodeada por sillas hacía las veces de comedor para la familia, con un pequeño frutero en el centro como único elemento decorativo. Junto a la puerta, colgando de un pequeño gancho, se encontraban dos delantales con las palabras "Kiss the cook" en uno, y "Mi hijo fue al Dinopark y solo me trajo este delantal" en el otro, ambos regalos que Saito había hecho a sus padres dada su afición a la cocina. Al otro lado de la cocina, la puerta de atrás de la casa permanecía cerrada a cal y a canto…y bloqueada de la vista de Saito por el cuerpo de alguien que en esos momentos le daba la espalda.

La visión de esa alta persona sorprendió a Saito, quien soltó un involuntario gemido a pesar de haber sabido ya que no estaba solo en la cocina. Paralizado en la puerta como estaba, solo pudo ver como esa misteriosa figura se daba la vuelta.

-… ¿Saito?-preguntó la madre de Saito, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y largo cabello oscuro como el suyo. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Saito, eran marrones oscuros. Al ver a Saito, esta sonrió-. ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? ¿Te ha despertado la tormenta?- Saito asintió, aliviado de haber encontrado por fin a su madre, pero recordando entonces la razón por la que había salido de la cama en primer lugar. Seguía algo asustado por los truenos y relámpagos de la tormenta, que proseguía golpeando con fuerza la pequeña casa de la familia Hiraga-. No tengas miedo, mi amor. Mira, te prepararé una buena taza de cacao caliente, y te haré compañía hasta que te duermas. ¿Eh, qué te parece?-le preguntó dulcemente su madre, acercándose a él y acuclillándose ante él para quedar así ante él. Al verla acercarse, Saito notó que su madre parecía tener la ropa empapada por alguna razón, su pijama pegado a su cuerpo por el agua, como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia hacía nada. Sin embargo, a Saito no le extrañó mucho, considerando que prefería centrarse en lo que ella le ofrecía. Asintiendo alegremente, Saito fue a coger la mano de su madre, cuando de repente esta abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró hacia algún punto situado detrás de Saito.

Este, al girarse, vio algo que lo sorprendió enormemente. Allí, de pie y con una escopeta en la mano, se encontraba su padre. Llevaba puesto una camiseta y unos calzoncillos bóxer como única ropa, tan mojado como lo estaba ella y con sus cabellos oscuros pegados a la cabeza, salvo que él parecía tener una herida en su brazo izquierdo que no dejaba de sangrar y que oscurecía la tela de su camiseta por momentos. Sus facciones, americanas de ojos redondeados en contraposición a los ojos rasgados de su esposa, parecían estar torcidos en una mueca de dolor e ira, apuntando con el cañón de su arma a la madre de Saito ante la conmocionada expresión de Saito. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Saito, se fijaron entonces en el pequeño niño y su cara cambió a una de horror y alarma.

-¡Saito!-exclamó su padre, dando un paso hacia la cocina sin dejar de apuntar a su madre con aquel arma-. ¡APARTATE DE ELLA!

-¿Pa…papa?-preguntó Saito extrañado, sorprendido ante la visión del arma y de la sangre de su padre. Sin entender para nada lo que estaba pasando, se giró hacia su madre para ver si ella le explicaba qué sucedía-. ¿Mama, que…?

Su madre, imperturbable, se había puesto de pie. Su rostro no denotó emoción alguna mientras veía como su padre la apuntaba con el arma, como si no se sintiera amenazada de forma alguna por él. Después, para creciente horror y espanto de Saito, su brazo derecho empezó a temblar y a metamorfosearse a medida que se deshacía en forma de varios tentaculillos oscuros, hasta que de repente apareció una alargada cuchilla en el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo.

Aquella…no era su madre. Aquella… ¿qué era? ¿Era… UN MONSTRUO?

-Ah…ah…-dijo Saito, su boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos mientras sentía brotar de ellos las primeras lágrimas a medida que contemplaba aquel ser con el rostro de su afable madre. La mirada vacía con la que lo miró lo aterró como ningún trueno había hecho antes, ya que nunca en su vida su madre lo había mirado con tanto desinterés y frialdad. De repente, con una sonrisa más común, abrió su mano e hizo el intento de coger a Saito.

-Saito, cielo…-dijo con dulzura su madre, como si no hubiera transformado su brazo para nada-… ¿es que acaso no te alegras de ver a tu madre?- Aterrado por completo, Saito no podía moverse mientras veía como aquel ser se le acercaba con el brazo extendido, su mano a escasos centímetros ya de su cara.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!-exclamó su padre, abriendo fuego de repente contra aquella criatura. El atronador disparo de la escopeta sacó de su estupor a Saito, quien vio como los proyectiles del arma golpeaban con fuerza a su madre en el pecho, y la lanzaban de espaldas contra la mesa de la cocina, aplastándola y haciéndola añicos en un instante. Sin poder remediarlo, Saito empezó a chillar mientras retrocedía espantado.

-¡MAMA! ¡AAAAAAAH!-chilló Saito, llorando de miedo y terror. Su padre, sin perder un instante, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la cocina de un tirón, corriendo por la casa mientras disparaba hacia atrás al ser que se veía como su esposa. Este parecía haberse levantado como si nada después del disparo, moviendo su cuerpo como si los disparos del arma no fueran más que puñetazos, o bloqueando directamente los proyectiles con su arma.

El padre de Saito, cargándoselo al hombro, subió por las escaleras a toda prisa mientras Saito no dejaba de llorar. Lo único que consiguió hacerle parar fue el darse cuenta de que, al estar en el hombro de su padre, la sangre de su brazo se le pegaba a las manos y a la ropa, alarmándolo y conmocionándolo tanto que ya no podía ni llorar. A pasos agigantados, su padre entró rápidamente en su cuarto y abrió la puerta del armario. Su respiración era acelerada, y parecía bastante asustado. Sin embargo, metió a Saito en el armario sin vacilar un solo instante, y lo agarró por los hombros mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Saito, escúchame… No tenemos mucho tiempo-le dijo su padre, su voz baja pero decidida-. Quiero que te quedes aquí, escondido y muy callado.

-¡P-pero…!-dijo asustado Saito, su voz apenas un hilillo como si no se atreviera tampoco a alzar la voz.

-¡No, Saito! Escúchame… Esa de ahí abajo no es mama. Se le parece, pero no es ella. Yo la distraeré, y mientras tanto, quiero que te quedes aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, ¿entendido?-Saito asintió, demasiado aterrado como para hablar, y su padre le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba amorosamente la mejilla-. Bien, buen chico. Escóndete bien, y no dejes que nada ni nadie te encuentre. Ni siquiera si yo mismo vengo a buscarte, no salgas, ¿de acuerdo? Espera a que venga la ayuda, y no salgas hasta entonces. Prométemelo.

Saito no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Aun así, consiguió asentir una segunda vez, accediendo a la promesa de su padre. Este, suspirando aliviado, abrazó a Saito una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta del armario. Justo antes de que las tinieblas envolvieran a Saito, alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de su padre, además de una pequeña lágrima que alcanzó a salir antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Inmerso en las sombras del armario, Saito alcanzó a oír como su padre fuera salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí.

Asustado y nervioso como estaba, Saito solo podía permanecer sollozando en el oscuro armario mientras procuraba no hacer ruido, como le había pedido su padre. El silencio era sepulcral, acrecentado por su incapacidad de ver nada ante la densa oscuridad de aquel reducido lugar. Pronto, Saito escuchó un lejano ruido y el sonido de la escopeta disparando varias veces, seguidos para varios golpes y gritos que el joven niño identificó como los de su padre. Pronto, pero, el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Temblando de pies a cabeza, Saito se sentó en el suelo y se encogió todo lo que pudo, cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana que aún arrastraba mientras lloraba en silencio y aguardaba a que alguien fuera a ayudarle.

El sonido de unos pasos le llegó a través de las vibraciones del suelo. A través del armario, oyó el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio que se abría lentamente, y Saito enmudeció de pronto al saber que alguien acababa de entrar en el cuarto. Con cada vez más fuerza, oyó el sonido de esos pasos que se dirigían inequívocamente hacia donde estaba él, mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba sus ojos como si así creyera poder alejar a quien fuera que se le estuviera acercando. Para cuando oyó cómo alguien agarraba el pomo de la puerta, Saito se había cubierto completamente con la sábana, un último intento por pasar desapercibido. La luz seguía apagada, y con la tela por encima, Saito apenas podía distinguir nada de la silueta que, erguida cuan alta era enfrente de él, se agachaba en su dirección con la mano estirada.

-Saito…-dijo entonces la silueta, retirando la tela, y el corazón de Saito dio un vuelco de alegría y alivio por un momento-. Saito, soy yo. Tranquilo, ya está-le dijo su padre, sonriéndole una vez le reconoció. Saito, aliviado, se puso en pie y saltó al cuello de su padre, rodeándolo con sus brazos y llorando angustiado por todo el miedo que había sentido-. Tranquilo, tranquilo… Ya pasó-le dijo su padre en voz baja y susurrante, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡P-p-papa…! ¿Quién…qué era…?-trató de decir Saito, todavía algo exaltado-. ¿Y mama?

-Mama…pues…-empezó a decir su padre, rompiendo el abrazo. Arrodillado frente a él, le puso la mano en el hombro con semblante apesumbrado-. Verás, mama… no va a volver.

La noticia provocó que un nudo de temor e incertidumbre se asentara en el estómago de Saito, a quien la forma de decir aquello a su padre no le había gustado para nada.

-¿Qué…por…por qué?

-Verás… A mama… se la ha comido un monstruo. Lo siento, Saito-dijo su padre, provocando que Saito volviera a llorar-. Pero no te preocupes… Papa se ha encargado del monstruo malo. Ya no te puede hacer daño. Yo cuidaré de ti, hijo. No llores.

A pesar de las palabras de su padre, Saito no podía evitar llorar desconsoladamente al saber que su madre ya no iba a volver con él. Recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella, su cariño y el amor que le profesaba, y sabía muy dentro de él que siempre echaría de menos esos momentos, como ya los estaba empezando a extrañar en ese instante. Se sentía muy y muy desdichado, entristecido como nunca a pesar de que su padre hubiera podido vencer al monstruo malo que…

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su padre. _"Escóndete bien, y no dejes que nada ni nadie te encuentre. Ni siquiera si yo mismo vengo a buscarte, no salgas, ¿de acuerdo?"_. Sin embargo, había acabado saliendo. ¿No era eso lo que su padre le dijo que no hiciera? Y además…

-…papa…-dijo Saito, abriendo los ojos de la impresión, mientras miraba aterrado aquello que había llamado la atención de Saito.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-…tu…tu brazo…-dijo Saito, señalando el hombro de su padre-… ya no sangra.

Efectivamente, la herida que antes su padre había tenido en el brazo había desaparecido como por arte de magia, junto a la sangre que hasta el momento había manchado la camiseta que él portaba en esos instantes. Su padre, ante el comentario, no cambió para nada la expresión de su rostro, si bien Saito notó como el agarra de su mano contra su hombro se intensificaba hasta resultar doloroso. Trató de zafarse de él, pero era completamente imposible el soltarse de aquel agarre.

-…vaya…-dijo entonces su padre, con una voz que no era la suya. Sonaba a voz de mujer, una que Saito no reconocía para nada. El hecho, además, de oírla a través de la boca de su padre, no hizo sino acrecentar su temor-. Se me había pasado ese detalle. Culpa mía. Supongo que es lo que tiene trabajar con prisas.

Con tono casual, el "papa" de Saito lo levantó con una mano y lo sacó del armario. Sorprendido y alarmado al comprobar que aquel no era en realidad su papa, Saito trató de chillar, solo para descubrir que no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo como para articular sonido alguno, únicamente capaz de temblar en el sitio y agarrarse al férreo cepo de aquel desconocido mientras lo llevaba a la otra punta de la habitación. Una vez en ella, el ser con la cara de su papa cerró la ventana, examinando por un instante la densa tormenta del exterior, y finalmente corrió las cortinas.

Fue entonces cuando su aspecto empezó a cambiar. Como si de un millón de serpientes se tratara, su cuerpo empezó a desfigurarse y a cambiar antes los desorbitados ojos de Saito, quien no podía apartar la mirada de aquella…cosa. Donde hacía solo unos instantes había estado su papa, ahora había una mujer a quien nunca antes había visto. Vestía unos pantalones azules que habían sido recortados a la altura de sus muslos, cubiertos hasta sus gruesas botas militares por unas rejillas negras. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camiseta top de color púrpura, además de un abrigo largo que parecía demasiado grande para ella. Las mangas estaban arremangadas en los codos, revelando sus brazos que parecían muy finos en contraposición al grueso abrigo, y presentaban varios tatuajes similares a marcas tribales en tinta negra y roja. Su rostro cambió del de su padre a uno de mujer, de entre 20 y 30 años, con varios pendientes y pircings adornando su nariz, cejas, labio y orejas. Su cabello era corto y estaba rapado a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejando larga solo la parte del medio en forma de un corto mohicano teñido de verde con las raíces negras. Parecía una delincuente, la clase de mujer a quien su madre nunca habría dejado que él se acercara, y sin embargo allí estaba él, colgando de su mano como si no fuera más que un paquete.

-Muy bien, renacuajo, escúchame bien. Esta es la situación: yo necesito un lugar donde esconderme, y tú necesitas que yo no te parta el cuello. Podría comerte, como he hecho con tu papi y tu mami, pero me da que no sacaría mucho de un mierdecilla como tú, así que no me molestaré. Así pues, te propongo un trato… Si cuando vengan los uniformados esos te estás calladito y finges que soy tu mama, te prometo que no te chafaré con el pie. ¿Eh, qué te parece la idea?-le dijo con tono cruel la desconocida, carente de interés en Saito, mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la rendija de la cortina.

Saito no podía estar más asustado. ¿Esa mujer… se había comido a sus padres? ¿Ellos…estaban muertos? No…no, no podía ser… Ellos… ellos eran muy buenos, y muy fuertes. No podía ser que estuvieran…que estuvieran…

-Mama… papa…-empezó a lloriquear Saito, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían de nuevo a sus ojos, muy para irritación de la mujer.

-Ah, crío del demonio… Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar, niñato, o te como con patatas ahora mismo-le amenazó la mujer, pero Saito no pudo evitarlo. Trató de no hacerlo, pero pronto la pena y la desolación fueron demasiado como para contenerse, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Le daba igual que le oyeran llorar, o que la mujer se enfada con él. Quería a sus padres, y los quería ya. Pero ellos ya no iban a volver nunca más, y daba igual cuanto llorara, eso no cambiaría. Se sentía mal, triste, tan solo y tan asustado…-¿NO ME HAS OIDO? ¡Te he dicho que te calles!-le gritó la mujer, zarandeándolo violentamente en su mano-. ¡HE DICHO QUE…! Vale, da igual. A tomar por culo ya…-dijo entonces la mujer, cogiendo aire profundamente. En su boca abierta, Saito pudo ver cómo una extraña niebla rojiza empezaba a arremolinarse, y cuando hubo terminado de coger aire, miró a Saito con toda la intención de soplarle encima.

Fuera, un trueno resonó con fuerza en el cielo nocturno, interrumpiendo el soplido de la mujer, y amortiguando el estruendo de la ventana cuando fue atravesada con fuerza por una gruesa bota que fue a impactar contra la cara de la desconocida. El impacto la lanzó hacia un lado, su soplido rojizo saliendo disparado a un lado y soltando a Saito que fue a caer al suelo sobre su hombro, y lo sacudió lo bastante como para desorientarlo por un instante. Sorprendido, se giró para ver qué acababa de pasar, y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

La mujer, habiendo recibido el golpe, había caído de espaldas sobre la cama de sus padres, que crujió por un instante y pronto se desplomó contra el piso, las cuatro patas aplastadas en un momento. La pared en la que el soplido había acabado parecía estar cubierta de una sustancia carnosa de color rosa intenso, con numerosas burbujas y retorciéndose como si de alguna manera estuviera viva. Alguien muy alto se encontraba junto a Saito, un segundo desconocido que había entrado por la ventana y había lanzado a la mujer de una patada a la cara. Vestía un traje oscuro completamente empapado con un patrón de camuflaje parecido al que había visto Saito en las películas bélicas que tanto gustaban a su padre. Numerosas cintas y bolsas rodeaban su cintura y piernas, aunque tal vez los rasgos más destacados de todo su cuerpo fueran el cinturón de granadas que portaba y el enorme brazalete de su brazo izquierdo, tan grande y voluminoso que Saito pensó por un instante que ese hombre tal vez fuera en realidad un robot. Tenía un rostro duro y fiero, con sus cabellos cortos y oscuros tan húmedos como todo su cuerpo, y unos ojos azules grisáceos que miraron decididos a la mujer, antes de centrarse en Saito.

-¡Niño, sal de aquí!-gritó aquel hombre, autoritario y acuciante, mientras saca un bastón de su cintura que extendió con un gesto del brazo. Varias chispas salían de aquel artefacto, relampagueando como los rayos de la tormenta que fuera seguía golpeando con fuerza.

Con un rugido feroz, la mujer se levantó de la cama y trató de arremeter contra aquel hombre, quien consiguió agacharse justo cuando la hoja de la cuchilla de la mujer intentó arrancarle la cabeza. Después, el hombre golpeó con su bastón eléctrico a su enemiga, que soltó un segundo rugido al entrar en contacto con él, solo que este fue más de dolor. Aterrado, Saito trató de dirigirse a la salida lo más rápido posible, llorando de dolor y confusión mientras a sus espaldas los dos desconocidos seguían batallando en el cuarto de sus padres. Justo cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, el hombre que acababa de salvarlo se estrelló junto a ella, empotrándose violentamente en el armario en el que hacía solo unos instantes había estado oculto Saito. Antes de que se pudiera poner en pie, apareció la misteriosa mujer, que cargando contra él provocó que ambos cuerpos atravesaran el tabique. Saito, que se había caído de la sorpresa, se puso en pie y salió al pasillo.

Echando la mirada a su espalda, vio que la lucha se había trasladado a otra habitación, como el hueco en la pared de enfrente revelaba, y desde donde le llegaba el estruendo de los golpes y los rugidos inhumanos. Sin entender para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, Saito echó a correr sin mirar atrás, ignorando los temblores de la casa y el sonido de los muebles y las paredes siendo aplastadas en la refriega. Antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras, el hombre volvió a aparecer atravesando una de las paredes, cayendo de espaldas pero recuperándose en seguida. Del agujero del que salió brotaron unos tentáculos oscuros que intentaron agarrarlo, pero él se defendió con su bastón eléctrico al tiempo que disparaba unos proyectiles desde su brazalete. Cada disparo acabó en una explosión en la habitación contigua, lo cual provocó que los tentáculos se retiraran. Sin perder un instante, el hombre se encaró al agujero.

-¡Vamos, no te pares!-le gritó a Saito, para después lanzarse de nuevo por donde había venido. Saito no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

A pesar de que las lágrimas enturbiaban su visión, alcanzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, de dos en dos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que en su correr se enredara con la sábana, lo cual provocó que cayera en el último peldaño. Fue una suerte, ya que de repente el techo se hundió y los cuerpos de la mujer y el hombre cayeron justo donde él habría estado, ambos batallando completamente cubiertos de polvo y yeso. El hombre permanecía sujeto contra el suelo, incapaz de levantarse, mientras la mujer hacía presión con su mano en el hombro de él. No importaba cuantas veces golpeara él con su puño en el costado de la mujer, parecía que su agarre no aflojaba. El otro brazo, con el bastón eléctrico aún sujeto, trató de alcanzar la cabeza de la mujer, pero esta lo apartó de un golpe con su propia mano, la cual antes había estado metamorfoseada, pero que parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad. Agarrándole del brazo, lo estampó con fuerza contra el suelo y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de perseguirme, perro del gobierno!-le rugió la mujer, su boca llena de dientes como cuchillas que trataron de cerrarse en torno al cuello del guerrero. Este, pero, consiguió retorcerse de manera que solo le mordiera el traje, por lo que sus dientes no alcanzaron a dañar su carne. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la presión de su mordisco, no tardaría demasiado en atravesar su coraza y destrozarle el cuello.

Saito permanecía a escasos centímetros de la acción, completamente paralizado ante la visión de aquellos desconocidos destrozando su casa. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo, le dolía el cuerpo del golpe, estaba muy y muy asustado, y lo único que quería era que sus padres aparecieran de repente y lo despertaran de esa pesadilla.

-¡Aaaaaagh!-gritó el hombre cuando los dientes de la mujer empezaron a aplastar su cuello, su coraza cediendo poco a poco. Sus golpes se intensificaron, pero parecía que no surtían efecto. Intentó agarrar la cabeza de la mujer, tirando de ella para apartarla de su cuerpo, pero parecía que los dientes de ella estaban firmemente sujetos en su coraza, ya que no la movió ni un centímetro. Su otro brazo seguía atrapado, incapaz de vencer la increíble fuerza de esa mujer. Dentro de poco…

La mirada asustada de Saito se posó entonces en el espacio entre la cocina y el salón. Allí, sobre una enorme mancha de sangre, había la escopeta de su padre, salpicada de reojo y reposando en el suelo. La atención de Saito se concentró en la gigantesca arma, casi tan grande como él, y luego en el soldado que batallaba en el suelo. Sí, tenía miedo, pero su mama y papa siempre le habían dicho que era cuando uno tenía más miedo que tenía que demostrar el mayor valor, sin permitir que la adversidad o los problemas lo sobrepasaran. Recordaba las historias de héroes y guerreros que siempre le leían antes de dormir, cuando se enfrentaban al malo de la historia con todo en contra, y aun así vencían. Ese hombre… era el héroe, y en esos momentos estaba perdiendo. ¡Necesitaba que lo ayudaran! Él solo era muy poco para ayudar, pero tal vez…

Poniéndose en pie, Saito corrió junto al arma y la tomó por la culata. Sus pies se mancharon de la sangre húmeda, y sintió ganas de vomitar tanto por la sensación como por el olor, pero hizo de tripas corazón y siguió adelante. El arma era demasiado grande como para que él la empuñara, pero si se la llevaba al héroe… tal vez consiguiera vencer. Levantando la culata hasta donde podía, empezó a arrastrar el arma por el salón hasta donde estaba teniendo lugar el tenso enfrentamiento.

El guerrero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Sentía ya los dientes de esa cosa penetrando en su piel, hundiéndose en su carne, y sería solo cuestión de segundos que le arrancara el cuello de un mordisco. Sus golpes no estaban teniendo efecto, y no podía moverse por la presión del cuerpo de ese condenado monstruo. Tal vez, si movía el brazo hacia abajo, pudiera tirar de una de sus anillas e inmolarse junto a esa cosa. Así, aunque muriera, ni se convertiría en una de esas cosas ni dejaría que ese monstruo siguiera campando a sus anchas.

-¡Señor!-exclamó entonces una vocecita a su lado, y al girarse alcanzó a ver al niño de antes con una escopeta en las manos. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro, si bien la mirada decidida que le dedicó indicó al soldado que ese chaval no era el típico mocoso que uno vería llorando en una situación como aquella.

La voz de Saito llamó también, la atención de la mujer, quien alzó la mirada y miró con ojos desorbitados al niño y el arma que portaba. Incapaz de hablar por el momento, se limitó a gruñir todo lo fuerte que pudo en un intento de intimidar a Saito y que se alejara de allí, permitiéndole así cargarse a ese desgraciado primero antes de centrarse en el niño de las narices. El gruñido pareció surtir efecto, ya que Saito se sobresaltó y dejó caer el arma, él aterrizando de culo en el suelo mientras hacía el intento de retroceder, mirándola espantado. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, la mujer había descuidado su agarre sobre el soldado, cosa que él no tardó en aprovechar.

Con el agarre sobre su hombro derecho liberado en parte, consiguió alcanzar el cuchillo de su cintura y clavarlo con fuerza en el ojo izquierdo de la mujer, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que no sintió aquel pedazo de metal dentro de su cráneo. Presa del dolor y la sorpresa, la mujer soltó un alarido inhumano de dolor, soltando sus dientes de la coraza del soldado. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, liberó su otro brazo y clavó su bastón eléctrico bajo la barbilla de la mujer, lanzando una poderosa descargar que le arrancó nuevos y variados rugidos. Atormentada por sus recientes heridas, la mujer se hizo a un lado y liberó al soldado, tratando de apartarse para así poder recuperarse, pero parecía que su enemigo no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Nada más ponerse en pie, el soldado golpeó varias veces la cabeza de la mujer con su bastón, provocando diversas heridas sangrantes e impidiéndole que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos por el momento. Sin perder un instante, el soldado se quitó el cinturón de granadas y lo ató alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, tirando de la anilla de una de las granadas cuando acabó. Al verlo, la mujer hizo el intento de atacar al soldado, quien se limitó a esquivar la acometida y clavar su bastón en la boca de la sorprendida mujer. Las descargas pronto empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, paralizándola a medida que gemía y rugía de dolor y confusión. Entonces, agarrando a Saito, el soldado dio media vuelta y empezó a recorrer el salón a toda prisa. Sólo la puerta principal los separaba del exterior, y sólo hizo falta una patada del soldado para derribarla.

No bien habían puesto un pie fuera de la casa, que esta estalló con fuerza. A sus espaldas, las granadas explotaron casi al unísono, acallando de repente los gritos de la mujer. La onda expansiva golpeó por detrás a Saito y al soldado, que salieron despedidos a la calle por la intensidad de la explosión. Por su parte, Saito apenas oyó el estallido. Lo único que recordaba era un ensordecedor estruendo que pronto fue sustituido por un pitido de oídos que le impedía oír nada más. Su cuerpo entero había reverberado cuando las granadas explotaron tras de sí, si bien consiguió salir casi indemne de la subsiguiente caída gracias a que el soldado amortiguó el impacto con su propio cuerpo. Enterrado en los duros brazos de este, Saito solo podía sentir la fría lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, su cuerpo recordando todavía la sensación de la explosión en su piel, que rápidamente se iba enfriando con la tormenta nocturna.

A medida que el pitido de oídos remitía, Saito fue consciente de la intensidad de la explosión. Su casa, su pequeño hogar… había desaparecido casi por completo. La explosión había destrozado e incendiado el piso de abajo, provocando que el resto de la casa se viniera abajo y acabara convertida en una especie de hoguera gigantesca que ardía a pesar de la intensa lluvia del exterior. La visión de su hogar destruido conmocionó aún más si cabía a Saito, quien no acababa de creerse que aquello estuviera pasándole precisamente a él. Primero su familia, ahora su casa… no sabía que hacer, o qué sería de él a partir de entonces.

-Ugh…-gruñó el soldado, poniéndose en pie lentamente con Saito aún en sus brazos. Una vez se hubo erguido, miró al joven Saito y luego a la casa derruida-. Ah… ah… Gracias, chico. Me has salvado ahí dentro-comentó, poniendo su mano sobre el empapado cabello de Saito-. Y… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad. De no ser por…

Lo que fuera que el soldado fuera a decir fue acallado cuando, de entre las llamas, salió un puño que atravesó los carbonizados restos de la casa, mandando ascuas y madera quemada por los aires como si de luciérnagas se trataran. Pronto, un cuerpo chamuscado y deforme salió de la casa, arrastrándose por la calle bajo la lluvia mientras gemía y dejaba a su paso un rastro de sangre y materia oscura. Saito, quien ya no podía estar más asustado, vio como aquella cosa salía de su casa y se preguntó por un instante si no sería la mujer de antes… salvo que ya no parecía una mujer.

Su piel estaba negra y llena de ampollas, su rostro desfigurado y convertido en apenas una calavera con algo de carne quemada y piel por encima. Su pelo había desaparecido, junto al resto de su ropa, dejándola desnuda y cubierta de pies a cabeza de una oscuridad que parecía alternarse entre la oscura sangre que parecía manar de ella y su piel carbonizada. Sus piernas estaban retorcidas en un ángulo bastante truculento, dejándole solo sus brazos para que pudiera arrastrarse y salir del infierno de fuego y humo del que había manado. De su boca abierta no salían palabras coherentes, solo gemidos y quejidos lastimeros como los de un animal apaleado.

Sin decir nada, el soldado miró a Saito, y lo tomó de la mano. Después, juntos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo destrozado de la misteriosa mujer, quien parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia en la silenciosa calle, la tormenta cayéndoles pesadamente encima y oscureciendo todo menos donde las farolas proyectaban su precaria luz hacia el suelo. Cuando llegaron junto a ella, el soldado la pateó en la cara y la hizo girarse con el impacto, poniéndole un pie sobre el hombro para mantenerla quieta. A pesar de lo mucho que había batallado no hacía nada, parecía que la mujer había dejado de resistirse. Saito, quien hasta ese día apenas había presenciado ninguna escena de violencia, solo pudo contemplar con gesto cansado y triste el cuerpo destrozado de quien había puesto su vida completamente del revés.

-Niño, quiero que mires esto-dijo el soldado, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer. Luego, con gesto lento, desenfundó una pequeña pistola de su cintura, y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de la mujer-. Parece humana. Suena como una humana. Miente como una humana…pero no lo es. No es más que otro puñetero monstruo-dijo, momentos antes de que apretara el gatillo y le metiera una bala en la cabeza a la mujer. La bala golpeó su objetivo con gran potencia, abriéndole un agujero y proyectando una gran cantidad de sangre contra el suelo. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que sería normal, la mujer no murió por el disparo, sino que se limitó a rugir de dolor y a retorcerse un poco bajo la bota del soldado. Después, este hizo girar la pistola, y se la tendió a Saito-. Cógela.

Saito ya había visto pistolas antes en la televisión, pero esa era la primera vez que veía y cogía una de verdad con sus propias manos. Era más grande y pesada de lo que él había esperado al principio, casi tanto que necesitó ambas manos solo para levantarla. En sus pequeñas manos, el arma resultaba tan grande que no sabía cómo su índice alcanzaría a tirar del gatillo, si bien su mirada pronto pasó del arma a la mujer que había matado a sus padres. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Saito no sintió miedo o pena. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos eran sus padres, tan alegres y felices cómo siempre lo habían sido, y el hecho de que ella se los había arrebatado. Ya no los volvería a ver, y era todo culpa de ese…monstruo. Ya no lo volverían a abrazar, ya no lo volverían a besar ni a hacer pedorretas en la barriga para hacerlo reír, ya no lo llevarían al parque ni jugarían más con él.

Ella se los había arrebatado. Le había quitado a sus padres, su casa, su felicidad.

Ese monstruo…

Con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, Saito apoyó el cañón del arma contra la cabeza del monstruo, que para entonces había conseguido fijar sus dañados ojos en los de Saito. A pesar de ello, Saito no apartó la mirada ni sintió temor. Su mirada era fija y de pura y ardiente ira, la primera vez que sentía algo así. Sin vacilar, con un grito de guerra en la garganta, Saito apretó el gatillo todo lo fuerte que pudo y disparó a bocajarro contra la cabeza de aquella criatura. La bala golpeó nuevamente al ser, con la excepción de que el retroceso a punto estuvo de tirar de espaldas a Saito, el arma saliendo despedida de sus manos y cayendo al húmedo suelo. Antes de que pudiera caerse, pero, el soldado había estirado la mano y atrapado a Saito. Este hizo el intento de recomponerse e ir a atacar al monstruo con sus propios puños, pero el soldado se lo impidió.

-No, ya basta. Lo has hecho bien, niño-dijo él, abrazándolo y separándolo del caído cuerpo de la criatura. Parecía que con ese último tiro, la poca vida que aún quedaba en el monstruo se había extinguido, permaneciendo inmóvil en el suelo mientras el agua diluía y limpiaba la sangre de su maltrecho cuerpo. Saito se debatió unos instantes, retorciéndose e intentando liberarse del soldado para cargar cegado por la ira contra el cadáver del monstruo que se lo había quitado todo. Pronto, pero, quedó claro que nada iba a poder hacer por soltarse de esos brazos que lo sujetaban como si de un cepo de hierro se tratara, sintiendo como poco a poco toda esa ira se convertía nuevamente en pesar y tristeza. Invadido por la pena y el dolor, Saito enterró su cara en el pecho del soldado y empezó a llorar todo lo alto que pudo, su llanto rivalizando con el estruendo de la tormenta que los rodeaba.

Nunca supo cuánto estuvo llorando, apretado contra el soldado mientras este lo abrazaba. En sus oídos solo resonaba su propio pesar, con la lluvia de fondo y el roce de su cuerpo contra el duro uniforme del soldado. Invadido por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no llegó a oír como un camión aparcaba frente a la humeante y destrozada hoguera que una vez fue su casa, y cómo varios soldados parecidos en aspecto al hombre que lo había salvado bajaban de él. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró rodeado por soldados que portaban espeluznantes máscaras sobre su rostro, todos idénticos en aspecto y armamento.

-Señor, hemos terminado de erradicar la amenaza. La Línea Roja ha sido defendida-dijo uno de los soldados a través de su inexpresiva máscara, a lo cual el soldado que lo sostenía se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, buen trabajo. ¿Habéis encontrado supervivientes por el pueblo?

-Negativo. Parece ser que el Corredor los había infectado a todos ya. Dos escuadrones están ocupándose de los nidos que hemos encontrado en el interior de un par de viviendas. Pronto habremos esterilizado el pueblo al completo-dijo el soldado. Entonces, Saito notó como la mirada del soldado se centraba entonces en él-. Señor, ¿y ese niño?

-¿Él?-preguntó el soldado, mirando entonces a Saito. Saito y él se miraron entonces a los ojos, con Saito contemplando con ojos bien abiertos y aún anegados en lágrimas el semblante sereno y duro del guerrero que había vengado a sus caídos padres-. Es un superviviente. El Corredor lo atacó mientras lo perseguía.

-Entiendo. Haré que se encarguen de él de inmedia…

-No-dijo tajante el soldado, clavando su mirada en quien había hablado-. Informe al general. La situación está controlada, y tenemos al Corredor. Volvemos a la base.

-Pero…-Parecía que el soldado enmascarado iba a decir algo, pero el otro lo hizo callar con una simple mirada. Cuadrándose, el soldado saludó a su superior-. Sí, señor.

Él y los hombres que lo acompañaban no tardaron en dispersarse, unos cuantos patrullando la zona y otros recogiendo el cuerpo de la mujer, que fue arrastrado al camión. Mientras tanto, el soldado y Saito contemplaron la casa ardiente de Saito, que poco a poco había empezado a apagarse con la lluvia. Ya no salían más lágrimas de los ojos de Saito, quien a pesar de estar tan cansado de llorar ya se seguía sintiendo desolado.

-… ¿cuál es tu nombre, niño?-preguntó entonces el soldado, rompiendo el precario silencio que hasta el momento había habido entre los dos.

-…Saito Hiraga, señor-dijo Saito, con un hilillo de voz y con la voz algo ronca de tanto gritar y llorar.

-Yo soy Robert Cross, capitán de las fuerzas especiales Blackwatch del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América-dijo el soldado, llamado Cross-. No tengas miedo. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Saito no dijo nada, y Cross no añadió nada tampoco. En silencio, siguieron contemplando cómo los restos de la casa de Saito ardían en la callada ciudad, mientras el agua de la tormenta empezaba a caer a un ritmo cada vez menor, hasta que pronto remitió por completo, el fuego finalmente extinguido. Entonces, en completo silencio, Cross empezó a andar por la ciudad, con Saito todavía en sus brazos, mientras se lo llevaba lejos de la vida tranquila y apacible que hasta aquel día había conocido. Pronto se subieron a un camión, ocupado por otros tantos soldados y el cuerpo carbonizado del monstruo, y emprendieron su marcha a un destino desconocido para Saito.

Esa sería la última vez que vería su pueblo natal, la última vez que vería a sus padres, el último día de paz y genuina felicidad que viviría.

...

De vuelta al presente:

Derflingr había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato. Realmente, no había nada que él pudiera decir en esos instantes. Su compañero le había dicho que era una historia dura, pero… nunca pudo imaginarse cuánto.

-Tal y como prometió, él cuidó de mi-siguió diciendo Saito-. Me crio durante un tiempo, se aseguró de que encontrara una nueva familia, y cuando decidí seguir sus pasos y unirme al ejército, prometió escribirme una recomendación para Blackwatch si demostraba que realmente merecía un puesto bajo su mando. No fue fácil, ya que Blackwatch solo acepta a lo mejor de lo mejor, pero esperaba poder cumplir mi sueño algún día y combatir a su lado una vez más.

-Entiendo. Tal y como lo describes, suena como la clase de guerrero que no me hubiera importado que me blandiera…a excepción de ti, compañero-comentó Derflingr, causando que Saito sonriera un poco-. ¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Bueno… Me adiestré, como es normal, y serví como se esperaba de mí. No me apasionaba mucho la idea de luchar, pero me contentaba con saber que podía ayudar a aquellos que no podían luchar por sí mismos, y eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante. Incluso cuando…nos destinaron a Nueva York…

La voz de Saito disminuyó hasta convertirse casi en un susurro. Nueva York. Solo de decir ese nombre, la cabeza de Saito se llenaba de recuerdos y pensamientos que durante mucho tiempo trató de olvidar, memorias de los peores días de su vida, una misión de la que no muchos de sus compañeros habían salido con vida.

-¿"Nueva York"? ¿Qué es, alguna especie de ciudad?

-Sí, eso mismo. Fue allí donde me volví a encontrar con los Evolucionados-explicó Saito. Muy por encima, le contó a Derflingr todo cuanto recordaba que había acontecido en la ciudad durante la cuarentena que causó tantos millones de muertos en un tiempo récord.

El relato de Saito era truculento y espeluznante: seres deformados que podían destrozar a la gente con sus propias manos, agua envenenada que hacía enfermar a la gente, monstruos que devoraban a la gente, soldados que se veían obligados a disparar contra ciudadanos infectados… Derflingr había estado en miles de campos de batalla en el pasado, pero nunca uno tan salvaje y sangriento como el que Saito le describió. Durante toda esa conmoción, Saito y sus compañeros estuvieron colaborando con la Blackwatch para atrapar a un hombre a quien Saito llamó Alex Mercer, quien supuestamente había sido el causante de toda aquella pesadilla. Mientras la ciudad se desmoronaba por momentos y las fuerzas del ejército en el que Saito servía iban menguando con el paso del tiempo, Mercer había iniciado su propia campaña de destrucción por la ciudad, destruyendo bases y matando a cuantos soldados echaba el guante con sus singulares y aterradoras habilidades. Durante todo ese altercado, la Blackwatch había exhibido un control total de las fuerzas aliadas, si bien no revelaron demasiada información ni siquiera entre los miembros del ejército regular, por lo que Saito no siempre estuvo al corriente de las decisiones u órdenes que la Blackwatch les hacía cumplir o sus objetivos reales. Sin embargo, nada de eso podía enturbiar el sentimiento que causó en Saito el conocer el nombre del capitán asignado para liderarlos: Robert Cross, el hombre que hacía 15 años le había salvado la vida.

-Contra todo pronóstico, Cross y yo coincidimos en una ocasión-comentó Saito alegremente, obviamente dado que se trataba de un recuerdo que él atesoraba en su pecho con emoción-. Estábamos destinados a una de las bases de la zona verde, y el alto mando nos puso a las órdenes del capitán Cross para una misión conjunta. Habíamos formado para pasar lista, y Cross leyó mi nombre en voz alta. En cuanto nos miramos, supe que él aún se acordaba de mí. Cuando por fin nos permitieron retirarnos, Cross me llamó a parte y empezamos a charlar como viejos amigos. Me preguntó por mi familia de acogida, por el entrenamiento, y yo le hice un sinfín de preguntas como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos. Obviamente, le pedí que me permitiera unirme a Blackwatch, pero él insistió en que tratara de ganar más experiencia primero. Aun así, conseguí arrancarle la promesa de que, si la misión era un éxito y conseguíamos capturar a Mercer, entonces tal vez contemplara la posibilidad de asignarme a su tropa personal, y luego a su escuadrón una vez entrara en Blackwatch. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Bien por ti, compañero. Imagino que el que ahora estés en otro mundo tal vez ralentice el proceso, pero eh, aún tienes la posibilidad de volver a tu mundo, ¿no?-comentó Derflingr, aunque pronto notó el cambio en la actitud de Saito. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y con ella el brillo de sus ojos-… ¿compañero?

-…él…-empezó a decir Saito-…él murió… unas semanas después.- De haber tenido boca, Derflingr la habría cerrado con gesto de pena, entendiendo cómo debía de haberle dolido eso a Saito-. Al parecer, se transformó en un monstruo y trató de robar unos misiles nucleares para destruir la ciudad. Mercer…lo mató-dijo Saito-. Según el reporte oficial, Cross había sido infectado unos días antes, durante una misión de limpieza, y se había vuelto loco. Pero yo sé que no es verdad. Cross nunca habría traicionado a la humanidad, a sus hombres. Lo que fuera que lo mató… tomó su aspecto e hizo que su buen nombre acabara hecho pedazos…junto con mi sueño de poder pagarle lo que hizo por mí.

Por primera vez desde que empezó su relato, Saito ya no estaba triste o pensativo. En su lugar, sentía como su sangre ardía de rabia, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando descubrió que su salvador, su héroe, había sido asesinado y convertido en un criminal a ojos de todos cuantos deberían de haberlo aclamado como el soldado patriótico y poderoso que fue en realidad. De todas las muertes y todos los crímenes de los cuales eran culpables los Evolucionados, aquel tal vez fuera el más atroz e imperdonable de todos.

-No los perdonaré… Mataré hasta el último de ellos… Y por encima de todo, no permitiré que su mal se extienda a ni una sola persona inocente más. No más familias rotas. No más héroes caídos. No más miedo. No más Evolucionados. Y el primero de todos… el primero que caerá… será Wardes-sentenció Saito, poniéndose en pie y apuntando al cielo con Derflingr. Su mirada era fiera y decidida, su pulso firme y su voz clara.

-Y yo te ayudaré, compañero-dijo completamente seguro Derflingr-. No importa si mi enemigo es un monstruo, dos o diez mil. Con el gran Derflingr a tu lado, acabarás con quien sea que intente pararnos. ¡Ya verás, puedes confiar en mí!

-Gracias, amigo-dijo Saito, sonriendo. A pesar de no poder verlo, Saito estaba seguro de que Derflingr debía de estar sonriendo también.

Enfundándolo, bajó de un salto del ala del Zero Fighter, y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el dormitorio de Louise. Si iba a ir a la guerra, tendría que descansar para estar listo para cuando llegara el momento.

Pronto…

* * *

Horas más tarde, palacio real de Tristania:

Silencio. Ni un alma se oía en la tranquila capilla del palacio real. La luz mañanera entraba por los altos ventanales de la capilla, conformados por vidrieras de diferentes colores que mostraban imágenes de la vida y obra del Santo Fundador, aquel que había erigido el magnífico reino en el que vivían. Las filas de pulidos bancos de madera se disponían como si de un ejército se tratara frente al pétreo altar, cubierto por tapetes de elegante confección sobre los que reposaban textos sagrados y reliquias con las que los sacerdotes oficiaban los rezos o ceremonias. En lo alto, las altas bóvedas de piedra se elevaban como si pretendieran emular a las montañas de las cuales una vez formaron parte hasta que fueron talladas y extraídas, sus sombras disminuyendo a medida que el sol se alzaba e iluminaba el lugar. La luz topaba con el polvo en suspensión y lo hacía visible, dando la impresión de que una extraña fuerza venida del cielo hubiera entrado en aquel silencioso recinto por las ventanas, bañando sus inertes paredes con su poder y presencia.

El lejano ajetreo del palacio y del pueblo que lo rodeaba llegaba amortiguado a oídos de Henrietta, quien llevaba ya una hora arrodillada frente al altar, sus manos juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Vestía de manera sencilla, con el mismo camisón en el que había dormido más una capa del color del vino tinto sobre sus hombros y cubriendo en parte su cuerpo, ya que la fina prenda que portaba poco hacía por ocultar las suntuosas curvas de su joven y atractivo ser. Sus pies, descalzos, permanecían sobre la fría piedra como si no le importara, como si pasar por ese malestar pudiera reafirmar su fe. Su cabello, despeinado, descansaba tras varios días del peso de la corona, la cual reposaba en su habitación, justo donde la dejó la noche pasada. Por una hora, Henrietta le había rezado al Santo Fundador como llevaba haciéndolo cada vez que precisaba del consuelo de la fe. Siempre que la corona se volvía muy pesada para ella, siempre que el temor o la indecisión la atenazaban con su fría garra, siempre que había sentido flaquear su valor, Henrietta había bajado a la capilla y le había dedicado sus rezos al sagrado guardián del reino, aquel que los bendijo con la magia e hizo posible que todos ellos estuvieran vivos y protegidos en Tristain. Siempre, sin excepción, Henrietta había abandonado aquel lugar con su corazón más ligero y su ánimo levantado, como si a pesar de no recibir nunca una respuesta directa, sintiera que el Santo Fundador Brimir la había oído.

Ese día, pero, Henrietta necesitaba algo más.

-Santo Fundado… Bendice el reino de Tristain. Bendice a tus hijos, necesitados de tu guía y protección, y sálvalos de las perversas intenciones de quienes querrían hacerles el mal. Permite que nuestros cultivos crezcan sanos y prósperos, permite que nuestras casas resistan el azote de la naturaleza, y permite que nuestras arcas siempre estén llenas. Permite que los niños sonrían y crezcan felices en un reino lleno de gozo, que sus padres vivan en la prosperidad y que sus descendientes perduren en este duro mundo. Guía la mano de nuestros soldados en la batalla, la magia de nuestros magos, la voluntad de nuestras monturas. Sé el escudo y la espada de…de…-Poco a poco, Henrietta empezó a disminuir la intensidad de su rezo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí, Henrietta abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia el altar, esperando como siempre encontrar allí al hombre hecho divinidad al que encomendaban sus rezos y fe… y sintiendo lo mismo que siempre sentía al ver que una vez más se tendría que contentar con un altar vacío: tristeza.

Salvo que esta tristeza era diferente, porque por primera vez se obligó a plantearse preguntas que muy a menudo había intentado evitar. Si realmente Brimir velaba por ellos, por sus descendientes, ¿cómo decidía qué bando merecía su apoyo? Según la Iglesia, los descendientes de Brimir habían sido los fundadores de los reinos de Tristain, Albión y Galia. ¿Qué pasaba cuando estos reinos entraban en guerra? ¿Acaso el Santo Fundador se quedaba mirando mientras sus hijos queridos se mataban entre ellos? ¿Asistía a uno en favor de otro? ¿Acaso le importaba siquiera algo de lo que pasaba en el mundo? ¿Acaso se contentaba con mirar desde los cielos como ellos se mataban entre sí con su nombre en la boca y su voluntad en cada estocada o conjuro?

No. La verdad debía de ser mucho más sencilla que todo eso. Si Brimir realmente veía todo lo que pasaba, si Brimir realmente estaba allí velando por ellos como juraban una y otra vez que hacía los sacerdotes de Romalia, si Brimir realmente escuchaba los rezos de aquellos con fe…, entonces a Brimir no debía de importarle mucho, ya que de lo contrario se habría molestado alguna vez en responder.

Nunca antes Henrietta había sentido algo así. Tal vez fuera la amenaza de la guerra, o la presión de la corona, pero pronto la tristeza inicial que siempre la había acompañado se convirtió en algo amargo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué era? ¿Indiferencia, decepción, ira, rabia, desesperación…?

¿Es que acaso dudaba de su fe?

-… Santo Fundador… ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Henrietta, y ni siquiera ella supo si lo preguntaba de verdad o si simplemente se estaba mostrando escéptica. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Henrietta siguió hablando-… ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás mirando, estás escuchando? ¿Acaso le estoy hablando al hombre que levantó nuestro mundo, o solo soy una joven hablándole a un altar de piedra?

Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al imaginarse la situación desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Allí estaba ella, la futura reina de Tristain, hablando sola desde hacía una hora. Si se lo hubieran contado de otra persona, tal vez incluso se hubiera reído. Pero al ser ella el centro de aquella broma estúpida, se sintió tan boba que no pudo ni reírse de lo patético que era. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que esperar? ¿Acaso Brimir bajaría del cielo y la ayudaría en su empresa? ¿Acaso esperaba que sus enemigos, por obra y gracia del Santo Fundador, cayeran muertos en el suelo sin que ella tuviera que hacer nada? Henrietta no sabía qué esperaba conseguir cuando bajó allí. Tal vez fuera por la simple satisfacción de la rutina diaria, un pequeño consuelo más familiar después de tantos cambios y tantos momentos difíciles. Tal vez fuera por sus enseñanzas, después de tantos años de oír como el Santo Fundador los amaba a todos, y cómo él podía obrar milagros si uno tenía la fe suficiente. Tal vez fuera porque, al igual que todos los demás que le rezaban con la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a cambiar así cómo así, era lo bastante estúpida como para creerse ese cuento para niños.

Tal vez…

Sin embargo, Henrietta decidió intentarlo. Que nunca hubiera respondido, no significaba que no fuera a hacerlo en esa ocasión. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso recibiera alguna señal. Después de todo, la situación bien lo valía.

-… Santo Fundador… Si de verdad estás ahí, si de verdad me estás escuchando… te suplico que no te mantengas al margen en esta guerra-dijo de nuevo Henrietta, su tono serio una vez más y sus ojos cerrados de nuevo-. Nuestro reino es pequeño y es débil. Sufrimos como los demás por las malas cosechas y por los bandidos que de vez en cuando atormentan a nuestra gente. Lloramos la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, y celebramos la llegada de nueva vida como los demás. Reímos, gritamos, padecemos y codiciamos. Todos somos tus hijos, desde el más noble al más despreciable de nosotros. Así pues, como tu hija, tengo que pedirte que escuches mi súplica y le des respuesta, para así darme el valor necesario de seguir adelante.

Henrietta ya no oía el distante sonido de la actividad normal de la capital. Ya no sentía los rayos de sol que entraban por las vidrieras, ni olía el polvo en suspensión en el aire. Ya no sentía sus piernas adormecidas, la tensión de su espalda, o el frío de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía la oprimente presión de la capilla a su alrededor, de altos techos y fría piedra. Ya no sentía que estuviera hablando con un dios, o con un altar de piedra. En esos momentos, Henrietta ya no sabía qué sentía, o cómo lo hacía. Se sentía bien, y a la vez mal. Se sentía valiente, y a la vez temerosa. Se sentía arrogante, pero sumisa a la par. Se sentía esperanzada, y a la vez sentía desesperanza en su corazón.

Siguió rezando.

-Tú sabes lo que está por llegar-dijo Henrietta-. No se cómo, pero estoy segura de que lo sabes. Sabes lo que está por suceder, y sabes cuales son mis planes e intenciones. Sabes cuales son mis cartas, sabes qué es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, y sabes si tendré éxito o no. Sabes si esta historia termina conmigo dando la paz que mis súbditos tanto anhelan, o conmigo encerrada en una mazmorra o quemada en la hoguera. Sabes todo eso, porque tú guardas las respuestas a las mil y una incógnitas que nosotros ignoramos. Eres el guardián de las preguntas y las respuestas, dándonos de unas pero negándonos las otras, como si disfrutaras viéndonos dar vueltas inútilmente y repetir una y otra vez los errores del pasado. Si realmente somos tus hijos, entonces has demostrado ser un padre nefasto-sentenció Henrietta, si bien su tono no cambió en ningún momento-. Demuéstrame que me equivoco, Santo Fundador. Demuéstrame que sí te importamos, que no somos simples peones con los que juegas sin importarte qué bando prevalece. Demuéstrame que es cierto lo que la Iglesia dice sobre que nos amas, demuéstrame que no son simples palabras vacías, repetidas sin convencimiento y extraídas de un libro polvoriento. Demuéstrame que mis palabras anteriores no son más que los desvaríos de una joven rota, carente de fe y que con gusto aceptará cualquier castigo que desees imponerme por mis blasfémicas proclamas. Demuéstramelo, y con gusto aceptaré tu voluntad-terminó de decir Henrietta, inclinando la cabeza. El silencio se hizo en la capilla durante unos segundos, mientras Henrietta mantenía su reverencia al vacío altar.

-Pero antes… hay algo que deseo suplicarte-continuó diciendo Henrietta-. Hay algo que deseo pedirte, todopoderoso Fundador, a ti que posees todo el saber y toda la sabiduría que a nosotros nos falta…-En este punto, la voz de Henrietta empezó a flaquear, y sus hombros temblaron ligeramente mientras se esforzaba por contener el sentimiento que su corazón tan fuertemente emitía en su pecho. Alzando la mirada, Henrietta miró con ojos suplicantes al altar, las primeras lágrimas escapando de ellos y recorriendo sus mejillas-. Si estás ahí… si sabes lo que voy a hacer… si juzgas que es tan monstruoso como sé que es… Por favor… por favor, te lo suplico…

El llanto empezó a poseer a Henrietta, quien se tapó la boca con la mano para tratar de contener el dolor de sus palabras, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro y cayendo una a una al suelo. A pesar de ello, Henrietta se forzó a seguir con su súplica, una que desesperadamente necesitaba hacer.

-…mátame… Si de verdad te importamos, si de verdad te importa algo este mundo y quienes viven en él, por favor… mátame… -Cogiendo aire, Henrietta trató de calmarse y se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de sus ojos, adoptando una expresión más decidida a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas que aún caían por su cara-. Mátame… porque solo así conseguirás pararme. Fulmíname en este instante, haz que la capilla se derrumbe encima de mí, envía a un asesino tras mi vida, hazme enfermar, destrúyeme, haz lo que quieras… Pero tienes que pararme.- La voz de Henrietta apenas era una susurro, si bien toda la intención de Henrietta iba encaminada al altar, como si este fuera el mismísimo Brimir en persona, exigiendo con sus ojos y su voz que respondiera a sus palabras con toda su alma-. Porque si no lo haces… voy a desatar un infierno sobre este mundo. Si no me paras ahora, nada ni nadie me detendrá en mi empeño. Empezaré mi misión, y no pararé hasta que consiga lo que me propongo. Y juro que, si de verdad estás escuchando y descubro que decidiste ignorar lo que está por pasar, si realmente me escuchaste y decidiste dejarme vivir para que provocara semejante caos y destrucción entre tus hijos… juro que tú serás el próximo. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo…pero mi ira te alcanzará. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Una vez terminada su furiosa proclama, Henrietta alzó la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos con expresión serena. Lentamente, separó sus manos y abrió los brazos en cruz, como se pretendiera bañarse en la gracia del dios que podía o no estar presente, o como si esperara el fulminante golpe que debería poner fin a su vida para proteger al resto del mundo de su locura.

Henrietta no fue fulminada. La capilla no cedió ni la aplastó. Nadie salió de las sombras con un cuchillo en la mano. Su respiración o pulso no cambiaron. Su cuerpo no fue destruido. No pasó…nada.

Lentamente, con expresión neutra, Henrietta abrió los ojos y miró con lo que parecía ser decepción al altar, la misma piedra fría e inerte a la cual llevaba hablando tanto rato. Sin decir nada más, Henrietta se puso en pie, y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a la salida. Sus pies descalzos pisaban la dura piedra y emitían un acompasado caminar que resonó por la sala a medida que Henrietta se marchaba de la capilla, su mirada decidida y su llanto largo tiempo acabado. Al agarrar el pomo de la puerta, Henrietta la abrió sin dedicar una sola mirada al resto de la capilla, sin mirar como muchas otras veces había hecho el altar de la capilla como si en él esperara ver al mismísimo Brimir sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien.

Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía hablarle a una simple roca?

Con expresión sombría, Henrietta cerró la puerta tras de sí, y el silencio volvió a reinar en la tranquila capilla del palacio real. Silencio.

* * *

Días después, Reconquista lanzó su ataque sobre la aldea de Tarbes.

Una pequeña flota de buques voladores llegó silenciosamente desde el continente de Albión, descargando a sus tropas en tierra y permitiéndoles tomar la aldea sin mucha resistencia por parte de los lugareños… cosa nada difícil considerando que todos habían sido evacuados con anterioridad.

La princesa…no, la reina Henrietta, habiendo conocido gracias a los espías y soldados capturados los planes e intenciones de Reconquista, había averiguado qué puntos eran más susceptibles de sufrir un ataque por parte del ejército rebelde. Así pues, había ordenado que se vaciaran los pueblos correspondientes y que sus habitantes fueran atendidos y recibieran cobijo hasta que pasara el ataque. No había sido una decisión muy popular, considerando que ello obligaba a los tranquilos aldeanos a abandonar sus tierras a merced del invasor y exponer sus hogares al saqueo y a la destrucción. Sin embargo, dado que era una orden de la reina, ninguno pudo oponérsele. La popularidad de Henrietta ayudó a mitigar el descontento de su orden, si bien algunas voces se alzaron ante semejante trato.

Una vez se dio la alarma ante la llegada de Reconquista, Henrietta movilizó a su ejército para que emprendiera la marcha hacia Tarbes. Desoyendo las sugerencias y consejos de muchos de sus generales, Henrietta no ordenó a la totalidad de sus tropas que marcharan hacia Tarbes, optando por comandar únicamente a cuantos efectivos dispusieran en esos instantes, dejando al resto diseminados por el país. Según los más alarmados entendidos, esto hacía que la fuerza invasora de Reconquista los superara en hombres casi 5 a 1, además de contar con la superioridad aérea dado que sus dragones superaban en maniobrabilidad y potencia de fuego a sus grifos y caballeros. Y por si fuera poco, los buques de Reconquista disponían de suficientes cañones y efectivos como para arrasar mil veces la totalidad de Tarbes, pudiendo reponer a sus efectivos perdidos en tierra con la misma facilidad con la que ellos los eliminarían.

Esto había ocasionado que muchos tildaran de loca a Henrietta, más de uno sugiriendo que la princesa suplicara de parlamentar con lord Cromwell los términos de una rendición por parte de ellos, para así evitar la pérdida de vidas humanas y salvar cuanto pudieran de tan desastrosa situación. A Henrietta no se le escapó que ninguno de los presentes había obviado mencionar la posibilidad de parlamentar una vía de escape para los nobles de Tristain, el principal objetivo de Reconquista, a pesar de que veía en los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes el miedo a posibles represalias por parte de los invasores si ganaban. De tener tiempo, Henrietta habría amonestado semejante comportamiento egoísta y cobarde por parte de los nobles, pero la situación tenía prioridad por el momento. Ninguno de ellos sabría nunca lo afortunados que fueron de que Henrietta hubiera tenido presente sus prioridades.

Dispuesta a dirigir personalmente la defensa de Tarbes, Henrietta se preparó para la inminente batalla contra Reconquista. Sus consejeros habían dispuesto una armadura para ella…cuya forma y distribución de placas eran cuando menos cuestionables. Más que una armadura, a Henrietta le pareció un vestido poco o nada práctico para alguien que se disponía a ir a la guerra. Con un faldón que poco hacía por cubrir sus expuestas piernas, una larga capa que la molestaba más que nada, y una coraza que dejaba convenientemente su pecho (y por extensión su corazón) al descubierto, más parecía lo que una concubina se pondría para satisfacer los peculiares deseos de su señor que no la armadura de una reina. Tomando la decisión de flagelar personalmente al idiota que hubiera sugerido tan vergonzoso atuendo, Henrietta optó por vestir un traje oscuro y su corona real. Después de todo, si su plan iba cómo esperaba, no necesitaría ninguna de esas protecciones extra.

Para la ocasión, Henrietta había optado por un vestido negro con largas franjas violetas que se ceñían a las curvas de su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Contrariamente a lo que sería habitual en un vestido cortés, Henrietta había hecho que le apretaran la cintura del vestido y le abrieran una franja en un lateral, exponiendo su pierna izquierda al tiempo que ocultaba la derecha. A pesar de ello, poco había que se pudiera ver, ya que gran parte de la pierna quedaba oculta por unas altas botas oscuras con las que Henrietta esperaba que no le dificultara el caminar por el campo. Unos zapatos de tacón tal vez le hubieran sentado mejor al vestido, pero solo una idiota iría con tacones a la guerra, y ella no era una idiota. En la parte superior, Henrietta había dispuesto que su vestido cubriera su pecho casi por completo, para nada satisfecha con la forma en que muchas de las prendas que le habían ofrecido en el pasado hacían énfasis en su generoso busto. Una cosa era la recepción de palacio, donde se podía permitir mostrar algo de piel para así facilitar el trato con este o aquel dignatario, y otra muy distinta era una guerra. Aun así, su vestido presentaba una pequeña franja a la altura de su pecho, semejante a una lágrima, que dejaba a la vista parte de la zona inferior de su busto y de su tronco, sin llegar al ombligo. Las mangas del vestido recorrían sus brazos de punta a punta, con las mangas terminadas en pequeñas puntas unidas a sus dedos corazón por unos anillos plateados, cubriendo a su vez el dorso de sus manos. El cuello del vestido, el cual le cubría el suyo por completo hasta la base de la cabeza, estaba rodeado por el alto cuello de una capa con la bandera de Tristain, tan alto que aquellos situados junto a Henrietta no alcanzaban a verle más que los ojos. Sobre su cabeza, la antigua corona de su madre reposaba sobre sus cabellos púrpuras, con su habitual peinado.

La despedida de la capital había sido sencilla y eficaz. Como se esperaba en ella, se despidió de su madre y del cardenal Mazarin, ninguno de los dos contentos con la idea de que fuera la mismísima Henrietta quien dirigiera a sus tropas. Considerando los cambios que había sufrido en los últimos meses, pero, ninguno de los dos dijo en voz alta sus preocupaciones. Junto a ella se encontraban Agnes, quien había regresado el mismo día que Henrietta fue a rezar a la capilla, junto a Pariah, el cual la había informado ilusionado del éxito de su misión. Además, a su lado se encontraba también Louise de la Vallière, quien sin pensárselo un solo instante había viajado a la capital para poner su magia al servicio de Henrietta. Esta, sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le agradeció el apoyo y la situó sobre su mando directo, decidida a mantener a Louise junto a ella y todo lo alejada del combate directo en la medida de lo posible. Vale que Louise pudiera serle de utilidad llegado el momento, pero de ser posible Henrietta prefería no tener que arriesgar a una de las pocas personas que amaba en ese mundo.

A una orden suya, los jinetes de grifos y sus caballeros iniciaron la marcha, con sus generales largo tiempo despedidos para que fueran a comandar a las tropas que poco a poco habían ido reuniéndose en Tarbes. Solo faltaba que llegaran los efectivos de la capital, y la batalla podría dar comienzo. Para la ocasión, Henrietta había optado por montar a Pariah, quien ante la mirada anonadada de todos los presentes se había vuelto a transformar en el ser que una vez llevó a la princesa a la Academia en poco tiempo. Agnes, una de las más sorprendidas, se quedó a cuadros al ver al pequeño y adorable Pariah convertirse en semejante bestia, si bien la princesa pronto la calmó y la instó a acariciar el pelaje de Pariah. A pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado, parecía que seguía siendo el mismo "niño" en el fondo, ya que tan pronto Agnes posó su mano sobre el suave pelaje blanco de Pariah, este empezó a ronronear como si de un gatito gigantesco se tratara. Riendo por lo bajini, la princesa le prometió a la ruborizada Agnes que ya la dejaría jugar con él cuando hubieran ganado la batalla, muy para vergüenza de Agnes, quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la imagen que debía de haber dado al resto de tropas. Tosiendo avergonzada, hizo callar los cuchicheos y risitas de sus mosqueteras con cuatro gritos bien dados, los cuales las cuadraron a ellas y a cuantos guerreros la escucharon.

De esta forma, Henrietta y sus huestes emprendieron el largo camino hasta Tarbes, ya fueran montados a caballo, grifo o súper depredador. A pesar de la velocidad a la que corrieron, tardaron casi un día en alcanzar finalmente al resto del ejército, el cual siguiendo las órdenes dadas de antemano por la princesa-casi-reina había dispuesto numerosas defensas alrededor de Tarbes. Sus hombres habían cavado trincheras y alzado empalizadas de madera mientras vigilaban los movimientos de Reconquista, que por el momento parecía haberse contentado con hacerse fuerte en la aldea y esperar a que fueran llegando sus buques con refuerzos. De los dos buques que habían atacado Tarbes, ahora se encontraban sobre el cielo nocturno de esta cinco enormes fortalezas aéreas, aumentando la diferencia de tropas en casi 8 a 1.

-No vamos a ganar…-se lamentaba un soldado, viendo la magnitud del ejército enemigo.

-Estamos perdidos…-dijo otro, contemplando atemorizado cómo los dragones de Reconquista volaban grácilmente por el cielo con una agilidad y velocidad muy superiores a las de sus grifos, como si estuvieran presumiendo.

-Esto es una locura…-comentó un joven noble de rubios cabellos que, junto a su tienda, miraba nervioso el campo de batalla al que tan gallardamente se había lanzado. Para ser su primera batalla, no parecía que los números jugaran a su favor precisamente. Pero dado que su apellido estaba tan estrechamente relacionado con el ejército de Tristain… ¡no podía echarse atrás! " _Ojalá hubiera podido decirle a Montmorency lo que sentía de verdad antes…"_ , se lamentó Guiche de Gramont, lloriqueando cómicamente mientras procuraba esconderse bajo las sábanas de su camastro y conciliar un poco el sueño para lo que se le venía encima mañana.

-¿En qué están pensando los comandantes?

-No, ¿en qué está pensando la princesa?

-Vamos a morir todos…

Esa noche, la última antes de la gran batalla, muchos eran los pensamientos con los que los soldados y comandantes se fueron a dormir, algunos antes que otros, a medida que las guardias se cambiaban y que los dirigentes de ambos ejércitos consensuaban sus planes antes de dar el día por finalizado. Los soldados, en sus camastros y sacos, rezaban en silencio por la victoria mientras pensaban en los seres queridos que los esperaban en sus casas, todos deseosos de volver a verlos y olvidar pronto la sangre y el miedo del combate. Los nobles, en sus tiendas privadas, trataban de mantener la calma, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la magia los protegería, que con ella conseguirían vivir lo suficiente para presumir y disfrutar de los logros obtenidos durante la campaña. Los caballeros y mosqueteras, con sus armas listas y sus armaduras puestas, dormían ligeramente a la espera del momento de actuar, preparados para saltar al combate si Reconquista decidía lanzar un ataque sorpresa. En la tienda de Henrietta, esta dormía de manera intranquila, su mente envuelta en las sombras que desde hacía ya algún tiempo no dejaban de atormentarla, con recuerdos y sensaciones que la perseguían incluso después de abrir los ojos. Pariah, a su lado, dormía más tranquilo con el recuerdo del buey que se había comido para la cena, y con la sensación en la boca de su estómago de que el día que aún estaba por venir iba a ser cuando menos interesante. Tal vez incluso encontrara algo a lo que hincarle el diente.

Y así, demasiado pronto para muchos, la noche dio paso al día.

Ambos ejércitos estaban listos. Los soldados, con sus armas desenvainadas, aguardaban en silencio en el suelo mientras se miraban amenazadores los unos a los otros, a pesar de la gran distancia entre ellos. Por el cielo volaban ya los dragones de Albión, muchos de ellos reposando todavía en los buques voladores a la espera de que los grifos de Tristain alzaran el vuelo. De pie en una pequeña colina que hacía las veces de centro de mando, Henrietta contempló la ocupada aldea de Tarbes con serenidad y aceptación. Su mirada se posó entonces en el cielo, y cerró los ojos como si esperara que algo fuera a suceder pronto.

Alguien la tomó de la mano. Sorprendida, Henrietta bajó la vista y vio allí a Pariah, quien como ella había hecho antes contemplaba el ejército enemigo, solo que su expresión era tan impasible como de costumbre. Sonriendo ligeramente, Henrietta le mesó los cabellos y lo atrajo hacia sí misma, abrazándolo.

-Pariah… -dijo ella, en voz baja-. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Mira a ver si puedes traerme una de esas rocas de ahí abajo, una que sea alargada y no demasiado gruesa, ¿vale?-pidió Henrietta, señalando las rocas de la cantera situada no muy lejos de donde estaba ellos, largo tiempo cerrada debido a la presencia de Reconquista en la zona. Asintiendo, Pariah fue a por la piedra que le había pedido Henrietta.

Mientras Pariah corría hacia la cantera, Louise y Agnes se reunieron en silencio junto a Henrietta. Esta, con un ligero gesto de la cabeza, reconoció y agradeció la presencia de ambas en aquel lugar, las tres mirando al horizonte con sus propios pensamientos en mente. Agnes, por ejemplo, no podía evitar sentirse insegura ante las extrañas maquinaciones de la princesa, quien en ningún momento había informado de nada más que lo necesario a ninguno de sus generales. Había impartido cuatro órdenes vagas, meramente para que dispusieran su campamento y levantaran las defensas, y por lo demás había optado por permanecer en silencio respecto al núcleo del plan. Les había dicho que tenían que hacer, cierto, pero les había faltado los pasos previos, como… ¿cómo se suponía que tenían que vencer a un ejército tan voluminoso solo con los efectivos de los que disponían? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a atacar los buques, si los dragones estaban en medio? ¿Cómo esperaba la princesa que fueran a vencer en tan desesperada situación? Louise, por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar en Saito en esos momentos. La carta que le había escrito antes de partir… no había sido fácil de redactar. Le dolía mucho el tener que liberarlo de esa manera, pero él no era un habitante de ese mundo, y por tanto no era justo que le negaran su oportunidad de regresar a su hogar sólo por ayudarla a ella. Lo quería, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo abiertamente, y el tener que mandarlo lejos era una de las cosas más difíciles que Louise jamás hubiera tenido que hacer, pero era algo necesario y, muy a su pesar, era lo correcto. Saito… sería más feliz en su propio mundo que no allí…con ella…

Frotándose los ojos para evitar que las primeras lágrimas consiguieran salir, Louise y Agnes contemplaron confundidas cómo Pariah volvía momentos después con una enorme roca al hombro. La roca fácilmente tendría tres metros de alto, siendo los bastante gruesa como para que hicieran falta dos hombres para rodearla con los brazos, pero a pesar de ello Pariah la transportaba como si tal cosa con un brazo. Una vez más, la singular fuerza del pequeño familiar sorprendió a cuantos fueron testigos de ella, quedando todo el mundo callado y sorprendido mientras lo veían caminar como si tal cosa. Henrietta, por su parte, apenas parpadeó al verlo venir.

-Gracias, Pariah. Ponla aquí de pie, por favor-pidió Henrietta, haciéndose a un lado para que Pariah pudiera maniobrar. Tal y como le pidió Henrietta, Pariah dejó la piedra en el suelo… con tanta fuerza que el temblor lo sintieron todos los ocupantes de la colina y cuantos la rodeaban, todos girándose confundidos hacia la colina como si creyeran que se trataba de alguna clase de ataque por parte de Reconquista. Al ver que solo era el familiar de la princesa, que por alguna razón había clavado una roca en el suelo… bueno, digamos que todos optaron por seguir centrados en el ejercito de delante suyo.

Una vez la calma volvió al campamento, Henrietta se plantificó frente a la roca que Pariah había traido. Con gesto solemne y decidido, pasó la mano por la arenosa superficie de la roca, su piel fregando contra el duro mineral como si pretendiera pulirlo o quitarle el polvo de encima. Entonces, dando un paso hacia atrás, Henrietta cogió su báculo e invocó la magia para hacer aparecer una esfera de agua a su lado. Con un gesto del báculo, la esfera se estiró hasta convertirse en una especie de serpiente de agua, que discurría por el aire libremente y rodeaba a la princesa como si de un cazador se tratara.

- _Water snake: Whip_ -murmuró la princesa, apuntado con el báculo a la roca. Como movida por hilos invisibles, la serpiente se lanzó de cabeza contra la roca, golpeándola una y otra vez a gran velocidad ante la atenta mirada de Agnes, Louise y cuantos guerreros se encontraban por la zona. Con increíble precisión, Henrietta golpeó una y otra y otra y otra vez la roca, resquebrajando su superficie y plagándola de marcas a medida que la feroz agua encantada desgastaba la dura roca. Finalmente, Henrietta detuvo su ataque, y permitió que la serpiente desapareciera del mismo modo que había aparecido.

La roca había cambiado tras el ataque de Henrietta. Numerosas grietas habían aparecido sobre su superficie, con algún que otro fragmento desprendido del cuerpo principal y caído al suelo ante el intenso golpeteo de la serpiente de Henrietta. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba principalmente la atención era el centro de la roca, donde los ataques de Henrietta se habían concentrado.

Tres palabras. Tres simples palabras habían sido talladas en la dura roca, tres palabras que Henrietta había grabado con su magia ante los ojos de cuantos habían sido testigos del suceso.

" _Y AQUÍ EMPEZÓ…"_

Nadie entendía a qué se podía estar refiriendo la princesa con esas palabras, pero parecían llamar extrañamente la atención de Henrietta, quien se las quedó mirando en silencio durante unos instantes. Como había hecho antes, pasó sus dedos por las marcas de la roca, retirando delicadamente algunos rastros de polvo y roca hasta que pareció quedar satisfecha con el resultado. Una vez completado, miró a sus acompañantes con expresión decidida.

-Bien… ¿Empezamos, pues?-preguntó con tono casual, como si no se tratara de una batalla lo que estuviera a punto de comenzar. No se dijo palabra alguna en respuesta a la pregunta de Henrietta, quien tampoco la esperaba de todas maneras. Girándose, alzó su báculo para que todos sus soldados lo vieran, y con gesto lento lo fue bajando hasta que apuntó con él al ejército de Reconquista-. …al ataque.

Los soldados rugieron. Los grifos alzaron el vuelo. Los jinetes cargaron montados en sus caballos.

La guerra había empezado.

* * *

 **Y con esto y un bizcocho, nos despedimos por el momento.**

 **Ya no hay más excusas. Lo siguiente que vendrá ya será la guerra, que espero no me salga idéntica a cómo pasa en el anime. Por si acaso, ya tengo varios cambios pensados, a parte de un final un tanto diferente del anime. Tan solo espero que os guste y que no os decepcione a ninguno.**

 **Por otra parte, se ha rebelado el peculiar pasado de Saito y su conexión con otro pj del videojuego Prototype, el Especialista Robert Cross. En este caso, quisiera expresar mi más profundo agradecimiento a cierto lector llamado Poliamida, sin el cual esta secuencia no habría sido posible. Fueron sus sugerencias y comentarios (él/ella ha sido lo más parecido que jamás he tenido a un Beta) los que en parte me inspiraron para escribir esta secuencia, y que en gran medida condicionaron la creación de mi Saito ligeramente OC. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **Nos vemos, gente, en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Guerra (parte 1)

Momentos antes:

Demasiado fácil. Parecía casi demasiado fácil.

Cromwell sonreía encantado desde su ventajosa posición en el cielo, contemplando desde las alturas el campo de batalla al completo mientras los hombres y mujeres que en él combatirían y morirían se movían de aquí para allá como pequeñas hormiguitas. Durante un instante, casi creyó poder aplastarlas con el dedo como si realmente se trataran de insectos, no más que simples molestias que no representaban una amenaza real para él.

No era un pensamiento muy alejado de la realidad, pero incluso él sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil acabar con esos tristanos. No, si quería vencer, iba a tener que dejárselo a su poderoso ejército. Mientras obtuvieran la victoria, le daba igual el modo en que se consiguiera.

A su lado se encontraban sus dos guerreros de confianza, la enigmática Fouquet y el taciturno Wardes, quien parecía algo más recuperado de su lesión. Su brazo no había vuelto a crecer, pero por lo menos ya no daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado en su cuarto, e incluso parecía algo animado ante la batalla que pronto tendría lugar allí. Su expresión, imperturbable y casi desinteresada, ocultaba a duras penas una voracidad y salvajismo tales que ni siquiera el mismísimo Cromwell quedó exento de sentirse nervioso en su presencia. Era como si en la mente de Wardes ya le estuviera hincando el diente a esos hombres, como si ya pudiera saborear en su lengua el cálido y pegajoso tacto de su sangre, como si sus dientes ya estuvieran troceando sus cuerpos y machacando sus huesos. Por si acaso, Cromwell decidió aguardar uno o dos pasos más alejado de lo necesario de él.

Con gran deleite, Cromwell contempló como una escuadra de jinetes de dragón pasaba por encima de ellos a medida que reconocían el campo de batalla, expectantes como los demás a que diera comienzo el combate. Muy por debajo de ellos, las huestes de bravos guerreros que acababan de desembarcar esperaban impacientes sus órdenes, formando un ejército tan numeroso que dejaba en evidencia la patética fuerza de opositores que pretendía, por cómico que pareciera plantearse siquiera el concepto mismo de ello, resistir su avance y detenerlos allí. ¡No, más divertido incluso! Realmente se creían que… ¡podían echarlos de allí! ¿Acaso no era para partirse de risa? Su fuerza aérea nada podría contra sus dragones, quienes superaban por mucho en fuerza, velocidad y agilidad a los grifos que usaban los tristanos. Sus guerreros apenas conseguirían ralentizar el avance de sus soldados, quienes a pesar de no contar con las mismas armaduras o armas que el enemigo, superaban por mucho el número de estos. E incluso aunque todo fallara, incluso aunque los tristanos consiguieran superar a sus dragones, a sus soldados, o incluso a sus buques de guerra… Cromwell seguiría contando con la ventaja en ese combate. Y esto era porque en su poder obraban las dos mayores armas que jamás hubiera esperado obtener, las que habían hecho todo aquello posible: el anillo de Andvari, y Wardes, el monstruo más poderoso del mundo… incluso sin su brazo.

Sí. Nada podía salir mal. Reconquista triunfaría, Tristain caería.

Y luego… todo lo demás.

El sol sobre sus cabezas empezó a oscurecerse con el inicio del eclipse

* * *

Frío. Temblores por todo su cuerpo. No es que hiciera frío precisamente en Tarbes en esa época del año, pero aun así se encontró tiritando, el sudor fruto de los nervios y el temor enfriando su cuerpo bajo la dura coraza de hierro con la que se había equipado antes de la batalla. Los hombres de su lado no parecían estar en mejores condiciones precisamente.

A su derecha, un jovencito de unos seis o siete años menos que él temblaba con tanta fuerza que su casco, demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza, se movía de aquí para allá como el badajo de una campana. Agarraba su lanza con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se le fuera a partir entre sus tensos dedos, blancos del esfuerzo y temblando con tanta intensidad como el resto de él. Gruesas gotas de sudor parecían caer de su frente, y a juzgar por el agrio olor que lo rodeaba, lo más seguro era que el pobre novato se hubiera orinado encima. Realmente no lo culpaba por ello, aunque también hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera justo a su lado. A su izquierda, se encontraba un hombre que parecía su opuesto completamente, un veterano de blanca barba que observaba con ojos vacíos y carentes de temor al gigantesco ejército que aparentemente tenían que derrotar. Su armadura, de cuero plagado de remiendos, parecía haber visto más batallas que inviernos había vivido él, la prueba de cuantas veces aquel hombre había estado cerca de la muerte, y cuantas veces había vivido para combatir una vez más. En esos momentos, apoyaba su peso y se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de su larga espada, tan desgastada pero no por ello menos mortífera que su armadura, que clavada en el suelo parecía servirle de bastón. Su expresión no denotaba rabia, nervios, o siquiera determinación. Más bien parecía un rostro sereno, la clase de rostro que alguien con una resolución inquebrantable tendría, alguien que había hecho las paces con sus demonios y que no lamentaba ni uno solo de las decisiones que lo habían llevado a aquel momento. Parecía un soldado que hubiera hecho las paces con sus pecados, alguien listo para morir combatiendo en el campo de batalla.

Las sombras se abatieron sobre ellos cuando el sol empezó a volverse negro. Mal presagio. Todos allí coincidían en que aquella iba a ser una batalla terrible, si ni el mismísimo sol parecía dispuesto a presenciarla.

Un cuerno resonó con fuerza en las líneas traseras. Su sonoro bramido sobresaltó a los más distraídos y los que habían estado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos o conversando en voz baja entre ellos, alertándolos e indicándolos que el fin se acercaba para muchos de ellos. Tragando saliva, sintió sus labios demasiado secos y deseó haber bebido un trago más de agua o de vino antes de reunirse con sus compañeros para formar. Colocándose su propio casco en la cabeza, se ató la gastada correa de cuervo bajo la barbilla al tiempo que veía por la rendija de este al lejano ejército enemigo, tratando de no pensar en ellos como hombres como él, sino como simples cuerpos a los que atacar con su espada hasta que finalmente cayeran al suelo. No era la imagen más clara del mundo, pero era infinitamente más fácil que no considerarles hombres que tal vez tuvieran familia o que realmente estuvieran tan asustados como lo estaba él. No por primera vez deseó estar en su granja en vez de aquel lugar, con una hoz en la mano en vez de una espada, y sus hijos y esposa a su alrededor en vez de todos aquellos hombres sudorosos y desconocidos.

Los que esperaban sentados se pusieron en pie, inconscientemente tirándose hacia atrás al tiempo que los de atrás suyo los empujaban hacia adelante. Una caballero montado a lomos de su flamante corcel apareció de repente en su campo visual, rugiendo algo a los soldados que no alcanzó a oír por culpa de su casco, que le oprimía las orejas y oscurecía cualquier sonido que no fuera el de su propia respiración agitada y el martilleo de su corazón, que parecía que de un momento a otro se le fuera a salir del pecho.

De repente, el ejército empezó a avanzar. Empujado por sus compañeros, el soldado tan solo pudo empezar a caminar con la espada en mano hacia el ejército enemigo. Sentía tambaleantes sus piernas, como si cada paso le costara más que el anterior, amenazando con enviarlo al suelo donde sería pisoteado por sus compañeros que lo seguían en todo momento. Aun así, se forzó a seguir avanzando mientras trataba de calmarse un poco. Si no, acabarían con él en el primer envite.

Cada instante y cada sensación eran nítidas para él. El roce de la armadura contra su cuerpo. El sonido de su respiración chocando contra el casco. El duro suelo bajo sus pies cuando empezaron a cargar. El temblor de la tierra cuando el ejército a su alrededor echó a correr. La imagen de un mundo que se sacudía con cada una de sus zancadas, acercándolo cada vez más hacia los enemigos a pesar de no desearlo de ningún modo.

Ya no se sentía como si controlara ningún aspecto de su cuerpo. Corría sin pensar. Sujetaba su espada sin pensar. Miraba correr a sus compañeros sin pensar. Los gritos de guerra y los cuernos se mezclaban a su alrededor en una cacofonía estridente que lo sacudió por dentro como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Sentía su tenso estómago dando un vuelco de repente, demasiado asustado o nervioso como para pensar siquiera en vomitar. Lo único que podía hacer, era seguir avanzando.

Y avanzó. Avanzó. Avanzó a través de aquel campo de batalla, aun cuando una nube de flechas apareció en el horizonte y se materializó demasiado abruptamente sobre ellos. Los virotes y las flechas llovieron a su alrededor como gotas de lluvia, acabando con cualquiera lo bastante desafortunado o lento como para no contar con un escudo o no levantarlo a tiempo. Los proyectiles de las catapultas sobrevolaron sus cabezas y aterrizaron pesadamente entre ellos, aplastando el hueso y machacando el hierro por igual al tiempo que sacudían el suelo al aterrizar. A pesar de todo, el soldado siguió avanzando en esa lluvia de muerte, salvándose por cual fuera la gracia del Santo Fundador, que tal vez realmente estuviera velando por él.

Ya estaban muy cerca del otro ejército. Sus estandartes fue lo primero que vio, enarbolados orgullosamente en el aire y con los colores y símbolos propios de cuales fueran las nobles casas que hubieran acudido aquel día a batallar por sus líderes, si bien seguramente los señores de dichas casas estarían convenientemente apartados del campo de batalla mientras sus hombres luchaban en su nombre. Lo siguiente que vio fueron las trincheras y le muro de escudos que los aguardaba al otro lado, semblante a la muralla de un castillo de tan impenetrable que le parecía. No veía cómo se suponía que lo iban a atravesar, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Y, finalmente, entre los escudos vio a sus primeros adversarios, caballeros y soldados rasos que parecían devolverle la mirada con su propia expresión de dudosa determinación y arrojo temerario.

A pesar de los gritos, del temblor, del entrechocar del metal cuando los primeros guerreros se encontraron con sus opositores…, el soldado tuvo un momento de silencio absoluto. El tiempo mismo pareció congelarse cuando apenas unos pasos lo separaban de sus enemigos, las altas estacas que deberían de haberlos ralentizado fácilmente esquivadas por las primeras filas. Alzando su brazo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que se lanzó contra la línea de escudos, tan exaltado a esas alturas que casi parecía dispuesto a partir el escudo de enfrente de un tajo. Ya no había tiempo para retirarse. Ya no había tiempo de echarse atrás. Lo único que podía hacer, era luchar. Luchar, y sobrevivir.

Los escudos se abrieron ante él, mucho más rápidamente de lo que él pudo bajar su espada.

Un soldado se encontraba al otro lado, alguien no muy diferente a él por su indumentaria y rostro, además de su expresión nerviosa y tensa. En sus manos empuñaba una lanza, cuya punta empujó cuan larga era el arma en su dirección.

La afilada punta metálica del arma se dirigía rápidamente hacia su cuerpo. Su espada, alejada de su cuerpo, trató inútilmente de ir al encuentro de la lanza.

Inútilmente.

Con fuerza irremediable, la lanza se abrió paso por entre unas junturas de su armadura, alcanzando su carne vulnerable y atravesándola firmemente. El soldado sintió como una explosión de dolor en su pecho cuando la lanza se abrió camino a través de su cuerpo. La espada, tardíamente, segó el mástil de la lanza y separó la punta de su dueño, acompañando la caída del cuerpo de su nuevo propietario.

Sus piernas se doblaron. Su mundo se torció cuando su cuerpo desprovisto de fuerza cayó hacia atrás, devolviéndolo a la trinchera que antes tan ágilmente había salvado. Rodó por la tierra y el barro hasta chocar contra una de las estacas, donde quedó enredado. Su vista y oído parecían extrañamente difuminados, si bien todo lo veía y oía con nitidez. Los sonidos, aunque claros, parecían ser cada vez más lejanos para él, mientras que las claras imágenes de la tierra aplastada a escasos centímetros de sus ojos y la visión de la madera salpicada con sangre se fueron oscureciendo cada vez más.

" _Así que…esto es la muerte…"_ alcanzó a pensar el soldado, su cuerpo tan entumecido que ya no lo sentía en lo más absoluto, y su mente se iba disipando como una nube. _"…Por…Recon…quista…"._

Varios guerreros y soldados pasaron junto a su cuerpo al tiempo que cargaban contra la línea de escudos que, a pesar de todo, se negaba a retroceder. Pronto, su silueta se perdió en una vorágine de cuerpos que batallaban entre sí o que caían rotos al suelo para ya no volver a moverse. El soldado, después de no mucho, desapareció por completo.

La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Pasó una larga hora…

La batalla proseguía con su propio ritmo de caos y muerte, los cuerpos de los soldados vencidos tendidos en el suelo mientras sus compañeros continuaban peleando con sus rugientes gritos de desafío llenando el anteriormente tranquilo aire de la zona. Del cielo caían los jinetes derrotados, mayoritariamente de grifos, que no conseguían sobrepasar a sus oponentes debido a la superioridad en movimiento y fuerza de los dragones. No solo eran superiores físicamente, sino que su capacidad de exhalar fuego los hacía casi tanto o más peligrosos que sus propios jinetes, permitiéndoles atacar a distancia y superando a los grifos, cuya única ventaja se encontraba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A diferencia del desastroso combate aéreo, los tristanos estaban resistiendo contra todo pronóstico en tierra. Contrariamente a lo esperado, muchos de los soldados tristanos habían dejado de avanzar a partir de cierta posición, en la cual habían preparado una serie de defensas tras las cuales empezaron a ralentizar el avance de los guerreros de Reconquista, obligándolos a sortear obstáculos que impedían avanzar a la caballería, y ralentizando el avance del grueso de su ejército. Estaba claro que iban a ser superados eventualmente por simple superioridad numérica, pero por el momento estaban resistiendo. Los menos afortunados, los situados al otro lado de las defensas, habían empezado a entablar combate contra las huestes de Reconquista en un intento de ralentizar todavía más su avance e impedir que avasallaran a los soldados situados en el perímetro defensivo, siendo atacados tanto por los soldados de a pie como por los cañones de los buques de guerra, los cuales no pudieron seguir disparando una vez los soldados de ambos bandos se encontraron en una vorágine de cuerpos y metal golpeándose los unos a los otros. Eso no quitaba que no bombardearan esporádicamente a cuantos refuerzos mandaban los tristanos, manteniéndolos lo bastante ocupados como para evitar que toda su atención se centrara en las defensas y en la base enemigas, que en cuestión de segundos hubieran sido arrasadas de no haber tenido otro cometido los capitanes de los diferentes buques.

Desde la colina en la que se encontraba su centro de mando, la princesa observaba silenciosa el desarrollo de la batalla. Sus consejeros, hartos de no recibir otra cosa que silencio por parte de la princesa, habían optado por permanecer en su sitio mientras veían como aquella batalla iba de mal en peor para ellos. Sus fuerzas en el aire estaban siendo masacradas por momentos, sus soldados apenas conseguían ganar algo de terreno en campo abierto, y era cuestión de tiempo que sus improvisadas defensas fueran superadas una vez cayeran los defensores. De haber contado con más efectivos, tal vez hubieran conseguido girar las tornas de aquella batalla, pero considerando sus menguados efectivos… Nadie entendía cómo podía estar la princesa tan tranquila.

-¡Princesa, se lo suplico! Reconsidere la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo-le suplicó, no por primera vez, uno de sus generales-. Nos están masacrando ahí abajo. ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto…!

-¿En serio?-preguntó la princesa, casi con desinterés-. Es curioso… A mí no me parece que le estén masacrando, general.

-¿Qué? Yo…

-Tal vez el problema sea que esos soldados están peleando ahí abajo, mientras su general está aquí arriba, lejos de la batalla y hablando con tono derrotista al tiempo que desdeña los esfuerzos y el sacrificio de sus hombres.

-E-eso no…

-A lo mejor debería acompañarlos, general-dijo la princesa, haciendo un señal a su guardia personal. Avanzando, tomaron al general uno por cada brazo, mientras este se agitaba alarmado al ver peligrar su posición-. Adelante, vaya a luchar. Y cuando haya dado todo de sí, cuando haya matado a cientos de enemigos sin alcanzar a avanzar un solo paso, entonces podrá volver y sugerirme "que llegue a un acuerdo". Hasta entonces… mucha suerte, y que el Santo Fundador guie su espada-le despidió la princesa, mientras los guardias arrastraban al acobardado general colina abajo, en dirección al campo de batalla. El resto de generales, al menos por parte de aquellos que habían ascendido por simples lazos familiares y no por habilidad o historial militar, optaron por callarse y seguir con la mirada el curso de la batalla.

Una vez el general deshonrado quedó fuera de su vista, Henrietta alzó la mirada y estudió el cielo. La batalla estaba yendo tan mal como ella se había esperado en un principio que iría, ya que en ningún momento había esperado superar a Reconquista por simple fuerza de sus ejércitos. Aun así, se había negado a reunir a sus dispersas huestes por temor a dejar indefenso Tristain en caso de que algún otro enemigo decidiera tomar ventaja de la situación, atacándoles por otro flanco mientras estaban distraídos con la batalla. Observando la batalla aérea frente a ellos, Henrietta vio caer a otro de sus caballeros cuando una llamarada calcinó a su montura. Poco a poco, los jinetes de grifos habían ido retrocediendo y cediendo cada vez más territorio a los jinetes de dragón, los cuales prácticamente jugaban con ellos al tiempo que parecían deleitarse con su ventaja sobre sus oponentes. Esto abría el camino a los buques de guerra, que con el espacio aéreo asegurado empezaron a avanzar, sus disparos acercándose peligrosamente a las líneas defensivas y trincheras en tierra. Si alcanzaban su posición, barrerían a los defensores en un instante, y tomarían su territorio por simple superioridad numérica.

Sus jinetes no resistirían mucho más, eso estaba claro, pero por suerte para ellos, habían conseguido cumplir su objetivo: habían llamado la atención de los jinetes de dragón, y los habían atraído a su espacio aéreo.

Un buen momento como cualquier otro para darle la vuelta a la situación.

-Pariah-dijo Henrietta, llamando la atención de su taciturno familiar-…es la hora.

Pariah, quien había permanecido de pie a su lado observando el campo de batalla, se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de Henrietta. Ante los anonadados ojos de los allí presentes, el pequeño niño inhumano se inclinó hacia adelante a medida que su espalda parecía contraerse y deformarse, casi como si algo estuviera batallando por salir de él. Mucho más rápidamente que la última vez (y a juzgar por la tranquila expresión de Pariah, con más facilidad), las alas de Pariah se volvieron a desplegar cuan largas y majestuosas eran, significativamente diferentes a cómo eran cuando este por primera vez las creó. Sus músculos parecían más fuertes y su carne más oscura, las rojas venas que los surcaban más luminosas y palpitantes como si pura energía las recorriera en vez de sangre. Las membranas de sus alas, antes delgadas y débiles, parecían mucho más gruesas y fuertes, tanto que bloqueaban la luz e impedían que se viera a través. Al final de cada falange, una larga garra semejante a una hoz en tamaño y forma destellaba claramente con su palidez contra los oscuros matices del resto del ala, dándole a los impresionantes apéndices el aspecto de descomunales manos que Pariah se hubiera hecho crecer a la espalda. Cada ala medía casi siete veces lo que Pariah era de ancho, tan largas que el joven familiar casi parecía minúsculo en comparación. Cuando sus alas descendieron hasta el suelo, una breve racha de viento sacudió los ropajes de cuantos fueron testigos del espectacular fenómeno, demasiado sorprendidos como para articular sonido alguno. Agnes, quien ya había presenciado la evolución de las alas de Pariah, no quedó menos sorprendida de volverlas a ver.

La princesa, más tranquila, se acercó a Pariah y observó detenidamente las alas del pequeño familiar. Tocando con sus delicados dedos las membranas de sus alas, sintió bajo sus yemas el palpitante y fuerte pulso de Pariah, notando tanto la fuerza como complejidad de aquellos majestuosos órganos que rivalizaban y no por menos desmerecían las alas de los dragones de los que procedían. Verdaderamente, eran todo lo que Henrietta había deseado y más. Satisfecha, pasó amorosamente su mano por los blancos cabellos de Pariah.

-Ya sabes qué hacer, mi pequeño amigo-dijo Henrietta, acariciando la cabeza de Pariah mientras este ronroneaba con deleite-. Ve, y acaba con ellos.

-¡Sí!-dijo decidido Pariah, asintiendo y separándose de Henrietta. Agachándose ligeramente en el suelo, Pariah alzó sus alas todo lo que pudo, tanto que ambas quedaron verticales en el aire durante un instante, sus músculos tensos y sus membranas estiradas al máximo de su capacidad.

Y, de repente, Pariah despareció. Su despegue fue tan rápido, su impulso tan poderoso, que nadie alcanzó a verlo salir disparado hacia el cielo. Lo único que todos pudieron notar fue la poderosa racha de aire que sus alas levantaron en un instante, provocando que todo el polvo que se generó cuando el suelo que antes había estado pisando Pariah prácticamente explotó de la fuerza que generó se alzara y enturbiara la vista de todo el mundo. Henrietta, en el centro de aquella explosión de viento, permaneció con la vista fija en el cielo, sin importarle el fuerte viento que sacudía su vestido y cabello, o el polvo que cual tornado giraba a su alrededor.

Pariah estaba en movimiento. La implacable caza estaba a punto de comenzar, y como directora de aquel teatro de muerte y sangre, se sentía obligada a presenciar lo que su voluntad había traído a aquel lugar. Así pues, no apartó ni un instante la mirada, aun cuando Pariah ascendió tanto que su silueta casi se perdió de vista.

* * *

En el cielo:

Otra pasada del flamígero aliento de su montura, y otro tristano que caía gritando al duro suelo de su patria, uniéndose no mucho después a los otros tantos cuerpos que ya adornaban inertes el campo de batalla. Aun con el batir de alas de su dragón, la risa del capitán de los jinetes llegó alta y clara a sus hombres.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, muy bien! ¡No les deis cuartel, muchachos!-exclamó el jinete, marcando otra muesca en su silla con una daga. Incontables cortes simbolizaban cada una de las bajas que había conseguido en su exitosa carrera militar, cada una especial y grabada a fuego en su mente como si las mismísimas llamas que habían causado esas bajas le hubieran afectado también. A su alrededor, los miembros de su escuadrón alzaron victoriosos sus armas al tiempo que cerraban momentáneamente la formación, disfrutando del buen ritmo de la batalla y contemplando con mórbida satisfacción como los jinetes de grifos (o como les gustaba llamarles, los "monta-pollos") huían de ellos con el rabo entre las piernas, replegándose inútilmente al tiempo que les iban cediendo cada vez más y más terreno.

A sus espaldas, los buques de guerra empezaron a avanzar al verse libre de obstáculos o adversarios, afianzando la posición de sus tropas al tiempo que aseguraban el camino a sus efectivos en tierra con sus cañones. Las balistas y catapultas no podían golpearles desde tanta altura, y para que les pudiera afectar algún conjuro tendrían que acercárseles volando. Claro estaba, para evitar eso estaban ellos, para impedir que ningún mago tristano consiguiera atacar sus bases flotantes. Cargadas hasta los topes con proyectiles y tropas de reserva, sería un terrible contratiempo que su preciada carga se perdiera, cuando podría ser convenientemente utilizada para aplastar a esos nobles de pacotilla y tomar el país. El capitán de los jinetes de dragón temblaba de emoción solo de pensar en la jugosa gratificación que él y sus chicos recibirían una vez se quedaran sin gente a la que chamuscar. Oro, mujeres, tierras…, tal vez incluso un título que lo sacara definitivamente de su posición actual y lo elevara al grado de "noble" de una vez por todas. Después de todo, una vez eliminaran a todos los corruptos nobles y magos de Tristain, esta iba a necesitar una nueva nobleza que ocupara el puesto, y sus ciudadanos dirigentes justos y honrados que los protegieran y guiaran una vez terminara la guerra.

Sí. Definitivamente, eso sonaba como algo de lo que él podía encargarse.

Un sonoro grito de guerra sacó de sus sueños de grandeza al sonriente jinete, quien alcanzó a ver a un temerario tristano que había comenzado a cargar contra ellos en solitario, evidentemente en un fútil intento de morir al tiempo que se llevaba por delante al comandante enemigo (es decir, él). Si bien valerosa, su insensatez no consiguió otra cosa que no fuera divertir momentáneamente al capitán, quien sonriendo señaló al aterrado jinete enemigo que con la espada-varita al frente cargaba velozmente contra su formación.

-¡Mirad, chicos! ¡Tristain nos manda a lo mejorcito a por nosotros!-se burló el capitán, burla que fue secundada por sus hombres con risas y más burlas.

-¡Sí, no sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Tal vez deberíamos rendirnos?

-¡P-piedad, valerosos guerrero!-exclamó uno, fingiendo que se encogía de miedo entre sonoras carcajadas-. ¡No…no nos hagas dañoajajajajajaja!

A juzgar por la expresión de furia del caballero tristano, parecía que había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a ellos como para que sus insultos resultaran audibles para él. Al parecer, sus burlas y crueles risas habían conseguido enfadar al desesperado guerrero, que con un renovado grito de guerra siguió con su temeraria carga contra la falange de dragones, entonando a gritos un conjuro de aire. De la punta de su arma salió un único torbellino, que salió volando raudo en dirección a los jinetes de dragón. Lejos de preocuparse, su ataque pareció divertir enormemente a los soldados de Reconquista, que sin mucha prisa apuntaron con sus varitas al torbellino.

Limpiándose unas lágrimas fruto de la risa, el capitán de los jinetes de dragón apuntó con su propia arma al singular ataque del tristano.

-¡Vale, gente, volvamos al trabajo!-exclamó, concentrando su poder mágico-. Ya que el enemigo ha tenido la amabilidad de venir a nosotros para variar… ¡despidámoslo por todo lo alto!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos a una, las puntas de sus varitas brillando con una luz rojiza que no auguraba nada bueno para el desesperado caballero.

-¡Todos a una!-gritó el capitán-. ¡Una…dos…Y TRES!

Como si lo hubieran invocado los mismísimos dragones, un gigantesco torrente de fuego se materializó enfrente de la falange de dragones. Tragándose el tornado como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar, la poderosa descarga mágica avanzó velozmente por el aire en dirección al caballero, que con expresión aterrada contempló como la muerte le salía al encuentro. Su grifo, presintiendo el peligro, detuvo su avance e hizo el intento de darse la vuelta, pero la magia de los jinetes de dragón los alcanzó antes. El aire caliente golpeó primero al caballero, que en un instante se resignó a su destino y dejó de resistirse. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que la llamarada lo atrapara y destrozara su cuerpo en un instante, su grifo gimiendo y lanzando alaridos cuando sus plumas se incendiaron y su carne empezó a quemarse por doquier. La llamarada siguió avanzando incluso cuando la bola de fuego que una vez fue un caballero y su majestuosa montura cayeron dando vueltas del cielo.

Gritos de victoria y más risas se oyeron en el bando de los invasores al ver cómo su magia abrasaba al enemigo. A lo lejos podían ver los semblantes abatidos de los restantes caballeros, que parecían contemplar el destino de su compañero con una expresión tal que tanto parecía que lamentaran su muerte, como el que no les hubiera llegado a ellos todavía el turno de acabar con aquella guerra.

-¡Jajajaja! Bien… ¡Ahora, vamos a…!-exclamó el capitán, disponiéndose a dar la orden de avanzar, cuando de repente algo extraño sucedió.

La gigantesca nube de fuego que habían invocado se abrió como si alguien la hubiera perforado por dentro, dispersándola en un instante. Algo pequeño y raudo pasó velozmente por su lado, levantando tal racha de viento que el jinete de dragón se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo. Apenas había alcanzado a ver una vaga silueta volando a su lado, si bien todo había sucedido muy deprisa como para que él hubiera podido ver nada claro. Sin perder un instante, el capitán echó la mirada para atrás para ver si conseguía captar lo que fuera que los hubiera superado, aunque nada más había que no fuera el campo de batalla en el suelo y los navíos aliados surcando el cielo. Durante un instante, los gritos de victoria y risas del escuadrón enmudecieron, el estruendo de los fuertes vientos, los cañones que desde sus barcos escupían fuego y metal al suelo, y los gritos de los hombres que en él luchaban siendo lo único que se oía en aquel lugar. Al mirar los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros, el capitán supo que no había sido el único a quien el misterioso fenómeno había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué…ha sido eso?-preguntó confundido.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó uno de sus compañeros-. ¡Ha sido como si…!

¡BOUM! Una tremenda explosión a sus espaldas los sacudió de repente, sorprendiéndoles por lo cerca que se había oído. Aquello no había sido el impacto de ningún cañón contra el campo de batalla. Más bien parecía…

Al girarse, los jinetes de dragón y su capitán contemplaron con ojos desorbitados como uno de los buques ardía y se precipitaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Sus blancas velas ardían con fuerza, el casco y la cubierta estaban destrozadas, y los innumerables cuerpos de la tripulación y los refuerzos que junto a ellos guardaban el cielo correteaban por el barco o se precipitaban al vacío, sus gritos de espanto y dolor audibles incluso con el clamor de la batalla y el eco de la destrucción del buque. Abajo, un rugido victorioso reclamó la atención del capitán de los jinetes, contemplando con confusión y fastidio cómo los tristanos celebraban aquel nuevo giro en la batalla. Acababan de perder uno de sus cinco buques de guerra, que sin contar con el que traía a lord Cromwell y que por tanto no participaría directamente en la contienda, representaba una cuarta parte de sus efectivos aéreos y de refresco. Y, literalmente, acababa de saltar en mil pedazos enfrente mismo de sus narices. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

De repente, una sombra se materializó entre el humo que manaba inagotable del caído barco. El humo y la distancia impedían al jinete discernir detalle alguno de aquella cosa, que por alguna razón parecía encaramada al mástil mayor (o a lo que quedaba de él), y que le llamaba la atención porque no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes. Parecía alguna especie de pequeño animal de grandes alas, desplegadas cuan grandes eran y recortadas contra las sombras que los muchos fuegos iniciados en el barco proyectaban por doquier. Aquella cosa agitó de repente sus alas, dispersando el humo, pero desapareciendo a su vez de la vista del jinete como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar. Alguien más inexperto hubiera creído que tal vez había visto mal, que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero él no era un novato. Había combatido innumerables veces a lomos de su dragón, y presumía de poder discernir entre amigo o enemigo tan solo con un vistazo de refilón a cualquier sombra o silueta que viera surcando el vasto cielo. Y aquella cosa… definitivamente no era un amigo.

-¡Jinetes!-gritó, alzando su varita para reclamar la atención del resto de su escuadrón-. ¡Cerrad filas! ¡Formación de defensa! ¡Tenemos que proteger el resto de buques!

Saliendo de su estupor, los jinetes se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de su capitán y comandaron a sus monturas para que adoptaran la formación correspondiente. Aprovechando el campo de batalla tridimensional que era el aire, se colocaron como si de un cubo se tratara, las varitas y las bocas de sus dragones apuntando a cada posible espacio a su alrededor. Era una formación útil a la hora de protegerse de un enemigo más veloz, ya que les permitía vigilar sus alrededores sin dejar un solo hueco libre. Sacrificaba parte de su movilidad, pero a cambio les permitiría moverse de forma más segura al tiempo que controlaban el mundo a su alrededor. Debido a la repentina aparición de aquel desconocido enemigo, el capitán había decidido no arriesgar las vidas de su escuadrón inútilmente dispersándolos o mandándolos a la carrera de vuelta a los buques. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que les dieran caza de uno a uno, o peor aún, de que los condenados "monta-pollos" de Tristain decidieran aprovechar y ganar terreno. De esa forma, por lo menos, podrían derribar a cualquiera lo bastante atrevido como para intentar atacarles por detrás, al tiempo que se reagrupaban y corrían prestos a proteger los barcos restantes. Aun así, le fastidiaba enormemente que algo o alguien hubieran podido colárseles de aquella manera, aprovechando su propia magia para rebasarlos y atacar las naves aéreas. Un animal no podría haber sido tan inteligente, de manera que su enemigo debía de ser humano. Pero de ser así… ¿qué era?

-¡Capitán!-gritó de repente uno de los jinetes, ubicado en la parte superior de la formación, reclamando de nuevo su atención. Sin perder un instante, dirigió su mirada al hombre que acababa de gritar-. ¡Objetivo a la vista! ¡En el cielo!

Efectivamente, ahí estaba: muy por encima de sus cabezas, una silueta pequeña de grandes alas. ¿Cuándo había llegado tan arriba? No, mejor aún… ¿Cómo podía estar tan arriba? Debía de estar por lo menos a 20000 pies del suelo, pero eso era imposible. Ningún animal podía ascender tanto, ni siquiera sus dragones, los reyes del cielo que podían ascender hasta los 15000 pies. ¿Qué demonios les estaba atacando?

Pronto lo averiguarían. Plegando las alas, la silueta empezó a descender rápidamente, cayendo en picado en su dirección. Fuera lo que fuera, lo abatirían sin muchos problemas y retomarían su superioridad aérea en un momento. El capitán sabía que no tenía nada que temer, ya que aún contaba con sus muchos dragones y magos para derribar lo que fuera que les atacara allí arriba. Ni siquiera un dragón de piedra sobreviviría al ataque combinado de su magia y las llamaradas de sus monturas, y definitivamente "eso" no era un gigantesco lagarto de piedra alado. En cuanto rompiera su picado y tratara de atacarles, aprovecharían ese instante para recibirlo con su fuego, y mandarlo envuelto en llamas al suelo. Le daba igual lo que fuera, le daba igual de dónde viniera, y le daba igual lo que le pasara… Era un intruso en el cielo, _su_ cielo, y a los intrusos no se les daba cuartel alguno.

-¡Sin miedo, muchachos! ¡Esa cosa tendrá que desacelerar en algún momento, y cuando lo haga, la freiremos como a una morcilla!-exclamó el capitán, envalentonando a sus hombres. Todos a una, las filas superiores de jinetes alzaron sus varitas y apuntaron con sus monturas a la extraña silueta que se abalanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El resto, tal y como dictaminaban las ordenanzas de esa formación, se aseguraron de que nada los sorprendiera por el resto de lados, cubriéndoles tanto de la llegada de nuevos enemigos como de los jinetes de grifo que desde lejos presenciaban el suceso. No se les habían acercado, de manera que o bien todo aquello formaba parte de su plan, o bien tampoco sabían qué era eso y esperaban a ver qué sucedía. De todas formas, mientras no se les acercaran, daba igual lo que hicieran. Pronto les llegaría el turno de caer al suelo como a los demás.

Su misterioso atacante continuó su pronunciado picado ininterrumpidamente. Un tenue silbido, fruto de su cuerpo atravesando el aire que lo separaba de los jinetes de dragón, empezó a sonar en los oídos de los tensos guerreros que aguardaban la orden de su comandante. El silbido iba ganando intensidad a medida que la silueta iba aumentando de tamaño, haciéndose cada vez más visible para ellos. Ya casi podían distinguir las dos enormes alas, plegadas al máximo para ofrecer así menos resistencia contra el aire. Los de vista más aguda creían poder distinguir una mata de pelo blanco agitada contra el viento, la cara que acompañaba ligeramente tapada por las alas, que cubrían casi todo el cuerpo de su dueño. Aun así, era bastante claro que se trataba de un cuerpo pequeño, lo cual sorprendió bastante a todo el mundo, ya que no se esperaban que unas alas de semejante envergadura pudieran encontrarse en algo de tan reducidas dimensiones. Sus sospechas y preguntas respecto a la identidad de su misterioso atacante no hicieron sino aumentar, todos deseando de que el capitán les diera la orden de quemarlo de una vez por todas y así poder librarse ya de aquella cosa.

El capitán, tan ignorante de la identidad de su atacante como los demás, esperó pacientemente a que este se pusiera en posición. Si atacaban muy pronto, solo conseguirían alertarlo y facilitarían el que él los esquivara. Si lo hacían muy tarde, les atacaría y escaparía antes de que ellos pudieran volver a apuntar con sus varitas. En el momento en que rompiera el picado, pero, tendría que desacelerar para así poder pasar al ataque y evitar chocar contra ellos, lo cual lo dejaría expuesto e incapaz de responder a las numerosas llamaradas que le dispararían casi a bocajarro. No podría esquivarlas, ni contraatacar. Fin del juego para él…o ello. ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante era que ya no les molestaría más.

En cualquier momento…

En cualquier momento…

En cualquier…cualquier…

¿Por qué no estaba desacelerando? ¿Y esa cara que creyó ver entre las alas…era un niño?

Demasiado tarde, el capitán se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad: aquella cosa…no pretendía desacelerar. Reaccionando todo lo rápido que pudo, intentó dar la orden de ataque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡FUE…!-alcanzó a gritar el capitán, antes de que aquel veloz proyectil impactara con fuerza contra la formación, y la atravesara como un virote atravesaría una coraza de cuero. El impacto resonó con fuerza, sacudiendo los cuerpos de los desprevenidos soldados, que impotentes solo pudieron ver cómo el veloz borrón del cuerpo de su atacante se abría paso por en medio de la formación, llevándose por delante a numerosos aliados y abriendo un enorme boquete en el grupo. La sangre de los cuerpos de los dragones y jinetes más próximos al capitán le salpicó en la cara y el cuerpo cuando el feroz encontronazo tuvo lugar, obligado a recuperar el equilibrio ante la fuerte racha de viento que el paso de la misteriosa criatura levantó junto a ellos. Centrado como estaba en no caerse de la montura, solo pudo mirar con furia cómo sus hombres caían al suelo y cómo aquella maldita cosa abría sus alas y volaba como si nada por el aire, casi como si no acabara de atravesar con el cuerpo a siete dragones y a sus respectivos soldados con armadura.

-Maldito…-masculló el capitán, viendo volar a ese condenado monstruo. A más velocidad de la que el capitán se había esperado, ese ser volvió a alzar el vuelo y una vez recuperó su altitud anterior, volvió a lanzarse en picado contra ellos-. ¡Jinetes, a mí! ¡Falange de intercepción! ¡Derribemos a ese bastardo y venguemos a nuestros compañeros!

Rugiendo todos a una, los jinetes recondujeron sus monturas en dirección a su misterioso atacante, volando raudos a su encuentro con el recuerdo del choque aún fresco en sus mentes. El saber que cada rostro que no veían ya a su alrededor era el de un compañero que acababa de morir por culpa de esa cosa… los llenaba de una rabia y determinación tales que ya nada les importaba el que fuera aquella cosa, o de donde hubiera venido.

Podía darse por muerta.

-¡Una salva! ¡FUEGO!-gritó el capitán, apuntando a su misterioso atacante con la varita. Una poderosa llamarada surgió del ataque combinado de los magos y los dragones, uniéndose en un torrente gigantesco que superaba en tamaño y fuerza al que invocaron antes contra el solitario jinete tristano, decididos a no dejar más que cenizas de ese misterioso ser en cuanto lo atraparan. Nadie se reprimió, utilizando cada gramo de su fuerza alimentada por la ira y el deseo de venganza en aquel devastador ataque. Tan intenso fue, que de lo grande que era el torrente perdieron pronto de vista a su objetivo. Sin embargo, daba lo mismo. Aquella cosa no conseguiría cambiar de rumbo a tiempo, entre lo rápido de su descenso y lo veloz del ascenso de su ataque. Sus alas se romperían antes de conseguir pararse en seco, y cambiar de rumbo tan repentinamente era cuando menos imposible. No había forma alguna de que…

Atravesó las llamas. Ni intentó frenarse, ni intentó cambiar de rumbo. Aquella cosa…simplemente atravesó las llamas.

Sorprendiendo a todos los jinetes por igual, el cuerpo de su misterioso atacante apareció dando vueltas por entre las llamas, cubierto por sus dos alas plegadas, que convertían su cuerpo en un enorme proyectil que se abrió paso por entre el fuego sin efecto alguno aparente en él. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para el capitán en cuanto vio aparecer a aquella cosa entre ellos, abriendo sus alas una vez superó el ataque del escuadrón. Cada detalle era nítido para el sorprendido capitán, quien constató consternado que efectivamente aquella misteriosa criatura era un niño, un niño pequeño de blancos cabellos y singular indumentaria. Un niño que con sus ojos cerrados parecía dormir plácidamente en medio del infierno de fuego y muerte. Un niño alado. ¿Un ángel? ¿Un ángel de alas demoníacas? ¿Qué…por qué…?

Entonces, los ojos del niño se abrieron. Se abrieron, y se fijaron intensamente en los abiertos ojos espantados del anonadado guerrero. Era como contemplar dos brasas ardientes, dos ojos rojos como la sangre recién derramada, con solo sus dos rasgadas pupilas contrastando en sus orbes. Aquellos ojos… no eran los ojos de un niño. No eran los ojos de un ángel. Ni siquiera eran los ojos de un demonio. Eran…

El niño abrió la boca. Dientes como cuchillas se separaron los unos de los otros para revelar el sanguinario cepo que era la boca de aquel extraño joven. Extendiendo ambos brazos, siguió ininterrumpidamente su camino en dirección al consternado jinete, quien paralizado de la impresión veía cómo el niño parecía lanzarse contra él, como si de un hijo tratando de abrazar a su padre se tratara. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no podían apartarse de aquellas oscuras fauces que le salían al encuentro, cerrándose lentamente en su dirección.

Antes de que las sombras se cernieran finalmente sobre él, sintió por última vez el frío en su piel, calentada por la magia de su ataque pero incapaz de percibirla por el miedo y el horror. Los afilados caninos de aquel monstruo tocaron su piel cuando este empezó a cerrarlos entorno a su cara.

Y, de repente, el jinete dejó de sentir. Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de perderse en la oscuridad del vacío.

Un niño de alas demoníacas…y ojos de muerte.

...

" _Confusión…miedo… Fuego en el aire, frío en la piel… Los dientes contra la cara, el recuerdo de esos ojos… Oscuridad…"_.

Nada que Pariah no hubiera visto antes en los recuerdos de una de sus presas. Por norma general, salvo que los pillara por sorpresa, casi siempre los últimos recuerdos de sus víctimas estaban teñidos de dolor, miedo, desesperación y semejantes. No le aportaba nada nuevo, y el interés de saber cómo le veían sus presas antes de que les diera el golpe final era mínimo para él.

Descartando rápidamente el resto del cuerpo del difunto capitán, cuya vida entera había almacenado satisfactoriamente en su mente, decidió priorizar la asimilación de la experiencia de este como jinete de dragón, rememorando sus largos años de adiestramiento en cuestión de segundos y aprendiendo todo lo necesario sobre patrones de vuelo, las diferentes rachas y condiciones climatológicas a evitar, y cuáles eran las directrices y formaciones principales de los escuadrones aéreos de Reconquista. Todo lo demás… carecía de importancia. Probablemente lo descartara más adelante.

Si bien los dragones no eran inexpertos precisamente a la hora de volar por el cielo, tal vez los dragones de roca no habían sido el mejor ejemplo que Pariah pudo escoger para aprender a usar sus nuevas alas. Después de todo, los dragones de roca preferían pasar su vida rodeados de su elemento, en profundas y oscuras cavernas bajo tierra, en vez de sobrevolando los cielos donde su enorme peso los lastraba y agotaba en cuestión de horas. Él mismo sabía que su energía solo le permitiría sostener su vuelo una hora más con suerte, salvo que empezara a reponerla alimentándose de enemigos y evitando volar durante mucho rato, pero de momento aguantaría lo que hiciera falta hasta completar la misión que Henrietta le había encargado: destrozar sin piedad los efectivos aéreos de Reconquista.

Bueno… En realidad, ese solo era el paso uno, pero daba lo mismo. De todas formas, todas las partes parecían igualmente interesantes para él.

El descuido de los jinetes había brindado a Pariah la oportunidad perfecta para colarse por en medio y acceder al buque más cercano, destruyéndolo antes incluso de que supieran qué acababa de pasar. Las largas charlas con Henrietta y toda la información recogida en las escaramuzas de Reconquista le habían servido para conocer una gran cantidad de detalles sobre las fuerzas y debilidades de su enemigo, como por ejemplo dónde estaban guardadas las reservas de pólvora y armamento en los buques de guerra. Había sido cuestión de atravesarlos cual bala de cañón para que todo el buque fuera pasto de las llamas en pocos minutos (y la verdad sea dicha, una parte de él se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No le gustaba nada quemarse, y atravesar con la cara un polvorín le había dejado algo más que una simple quemadura en la piel. De todos modos, no fue nada que un par de nutritivos marineros no pudieran solucionar).

A continuación, oyendo en la lejanía los gritos de los jinetes de dragón, supo que había sido descubierto por el enemigo, por lo que optó por pasar al ataque y centrar su atención en ellos. Seguía careciendo de la experiencia necesaria como para igualar su destreza en vuelo, de manera que creyó oportuno capturar a alguno de ellos para así aprender lo que estos sabían. Sin embargo, su primera pasada no fue tan bien como él se esperó, ya que el impacto resultó más fuerte de lo que él se había imaginado, y sus presas cayeron echas pedazos al suelo antes de que él pudiera atraparlas. Así pues, se dispuso a volverlo a intentar, esta vez tarjeteando específicamente al comandante de aquellos hombres. Henrietta le había insistido una y otra vez que en la guerra era importante apuntar siempre a los comandantes de cualquier grupo o ejército, ya que no solo desorganizaría a aquellos bajo su mando, sino que además serviría para desmoralizar a quienes fueran que atestiguaran el suceso.

El segundo ataque resultó más efectivo que el primero, agradeciendo por primera vez sus pesadas y robustas alas, sin las cuales seguramente no habría conseguido atravesar igual de bien las llamas. Sin más problema, atrapó y eliminó al comandante de los jinetes antes de que pudiera evitarle, adquiriendo su tan preciada información y reponiendo parte de su energía perdida.

Con renovados ánimos y con el sabor aún fresco de la sangre en su boca, Pariah centró su emocionada mirada en el resto de jinetes supervivientes. Rodeándolos con una pasada de sus alas, contempló con singular deleite sus expresiones descorazonadas y sus miradas de pánico y miedo. Disparaban contra él enormes bolas de fuego y poderosos torrentes de llamas que luego él esquivaba sin detenerse un instante, su atención puesta únicamente en ellos. Cazar a una presa digna y fuerte era un reto del cual Pariah no tenía problemas en disfrutar, pero dar caza a una presa aterrada… sobre todo si dicha presa eran cuantiosos humanos montados sobre suculentos dragones… Era como presenciar un banquete que hubiera sido dispuesto solo para él.

Así pues, se lanzó a hincarle el diente.

Al verlo lanzarse sobre ellos, los jinetes no perdieron el tiempo y se apresuraron a dispersarse, abriendo la formación y permitiendo que Pariah pasara por en medio sin atrapar a ninguno. Aun así, no le desagradaba que su banquete se resistiera. Cuanto más corrieran e intentaran huir de él, más sabrosos serían cuando los cogiera al fin. Sin más dilación, rectificó su rumbo y se puso a perseguir a uno de ellos al azar.

El aterrado jinete trató de zafarse de él, realizando complejas piruetas en el aire en un intento de perder a Pariah, pero este se mantuvo decidido en su cola. Cada movimiento y cada proeza aérea que el jinete usó, Pariah la imitó con la facilidad de quien llevaba realizándolas durante años. Y años había estado el difunto capitán perfeccionando su maestría en ese arte, entrenando innumerables horas a lomos de su dragón hasta volverse uno con él, casi como si fueran sus propias alas las que surcaran el amplio cielo. " _Hmpf… Ya quisiera él…_ " pensó divertido Pariah, sintiendo cómo el aire tensaba sus enormes alas. No importaba lo unido que estuviera a su montura, nunca hubiera podido llegar al nivel de Pariah, quien literalmente volaba con sus propias alas por el cielo. Una punzada de dicha llenó a Pariah de una alegría distinta a la emoción de la caza, algo alieno y diferente que sorprendió por un instante al exaltado cazador. La emoción y el sentimiento de poderío que el capitán siempre había sentido al volar con su dragón nacieron en el pecho de Pariah, quien comprendió en un instante lo que había llevado a aquel hombre a dedicar su vida al cielo, mientras el resto de humanos vivían en la tierra. Un horizonte infinito, un mundo completamente nuevo y solo explorado por las aves, un paisaje diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera visto jamás… Poder volar, sentir la lluvia de una tormenta luchando contra su cuerpo, el viento azotando su cara y…

Pariah cogió todos los recuerdos del capitán y los olvidó en un instante. Sólo sus experiencias y conocimientos quedaron de lo que fue una vez ese hombre. Ni nombre, ni pasado, ni nada…. Solo aquello que le era útil a Pariah. ¿La emoción de volar? ¿Un nuevo mundo? Él no necesitaba nada de eso. Él era un cazador, un luchador, un depredador. La lucha por la supervivencia, el deseo de evolucionar y mejorar, la emoción de enfrentarse a alguien nuevo y poderoso y darse un festín con su derrotado cuerpo… Algo primitivo, natural… Eso era cuanto Pariah necesitaba.

Y lo necesitaba… ¡YA!

Estirando sus manos, asió con una sonrisa ansiosa la cola del furtivo dragón, quien lentamente había acabado al alcance del hambriento monstruo. El resto de jinetes hacían cuanto podían por abatirlo, pero sus hechizos no alcanzaban a dar en el blanco deseado, ya fuera por la falta de su líder o por el simple temor que ahora anidaba en su interior. Casi podía oler el miedo emanando del desafortunado lagarto y su espantado jinete. Antes de que su presa pudiera pensar siquiera en escapar, Pariah plegó sus alas y utilizó sus afiladas falanges para sujetarse a los cuartos traseros del dragón, utilizando sus enormes alas como si de un par de manos se trataran para evitar que sus víctimas escaparan. Un rugido de dolor surgió de las fauces del dragón cuando las garras de Pariah se clavaron en su carne, sus alas aleteando frenéticamente para compensar su peso combinado con su pequeño atacante, más pesado de lo que parecía. Lentamente, empezó a perder altura mientras su jinete veía cómo aquel monstruo empezaba a avanzar hacia él, sus dientes destellantes y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, helándolo en su silla y dejándolo incapaz de alzar siquiera su varita para defenderse. Iba a morir, iba a morir devorado…, pero no podía moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar esos hipnóticos ojos rojos, sintiendo cómo su sangre parecía evaporarse en un instante en sus venas y volverse vapor, dejándolo flácido y desprovisto de vida. Desesperado, trató de abatir a su captor con algunos hechizos de fuego, pero este parecía poco o nada afectado por ellos. Pariah se acercó un paso más hacia él, reptando por encima del dragón hacia el primer plato que era el jinete…

…que justo delante de sus ojos se llenó de agujeros y explotó en un instante. El martilleo de un arma automática acompañó la llegada de una serie de proyectiles que atravesaron a su presa y la destrozaron para mayor desilusión de Pariah. En cuanto aquellas recién llegadas balas atravesaron al dragón, sus alas perdieron todo rastro de fuerza y Pariah empezó a caer al suelo, lastrado por el cadáver del dragón.

Sin más remedio que librarse del cuerpo, arrancó un buen pedazo del cuerpo del dragón con sus alas y dejó que el resto cayera al suelo. Sus ojos contemplaron con irritación y molestia (y no poca pena) cómo su comida se perdía en el lejano campo de batalla, su botín reducido a un pedazo escamoso de cuartos traseros de dragón. Había conseguido salvar la cola, su parte favorita, pero aun así le fastidiaba que alguien se le hubiera cruzado en su cacería. Dando cuenta rápidamente de su diminuto botín, se giró con un brillo de venganza para tratar de descubrir al suicida que se había atrevido a importunarlo.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Aquella cosa hacía un ruido infernal, y Pariah lo localizó rápidamente a pesar de su velocidad. Era por mucho más rápido que los dragones, y tal vez incluso que él. La pregunta era… ¿qué era eso? Parecía una especie de criatura voladora que volaba sin mover las alas, con algo dando vueltas a gran velocidad en su morro, mientras que de sus alas salía el inconfundible sonido de un arma al ser disparada. Memorias de algunas personas que devoró en el otro mundo le informaron de que se trataba de un avión bélico, uno bastante antiguo, y a juzgar por lo que pudo extraer de esa información, se trataba de un aparato no vivo que estaba siendo operado por alguien. Alguien que era responsable de interponerse en su cacería. Agitando sus alas, un muy molesto Pariah se lanzó a interceptar a quien fuera que hubiera osado agraviarlo de aquella manera.

...

Montado en el interior de la cabina del Zero Fighter, Saito completó otra pasada con sus ametralladoras que derribó a otros dos jinetes de dragón.

Tal y como le había dicho Derflingr, la capacidad de su avión era muy superior al de esas criaturas aladas, superándolas fácilmente en maniobrabilidad y velocidad. Gracias a las runas de su mano, podía pilotar aquella compleja máquina bélica con relativa facilidad, los conocimientos necesarios para operarlo apareciendo en su cabeza y sus manos moviéndose con la práctica de un experimentado piloto.

Había sido una decisión difícil, pero en su interior sentía que había tomado la correcta. No podía simplemente abandonar a Louise y volver a la Tierra así como así. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarse en el espejo a partir de ese día, si en su mente permanecía el recuerdo de la chica de la que se enamoró y a la que abandonó en un momento de necesidad como aquel? Louise, Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche,… Todas las personas a las que conoció en Tristain, todo lo que había vivido con ellos en los meses que había compartido con ellos… Necesitaban su ayuda. Tenía el poder para salvarlos. ¿Qué clase de guerrero sería, si los abandonaba a su suerte para salvarse él? Definitivamente, no la clase de guerrero en el que Cross hubiera confiado para que le cubriera la espalda. Si quería llegar a ser como él algún día, si quería parecerse siquiera un ápice al héroe que él había sido…, entonces debía quedarse y luchar.

Encontrar el campo de batalla había sido fácil. Siguió el mismo camino que cuando encontraron por primera vez el Zero Fighter, y rápidamente se fijó las estelas de humo y las siluetas de los buques y los jinetes alados. Al pasar con su avión, reconoció las tiendas del ejército de Henrietta, creyendo ver la figura de la amada princesa de refilón. Sin embargo, pronto se centró en su verdadero objetivo: los jinetes de dragón. Por lo que había podido comprobar, su número era muy superior al de los jinetes de grifos de Henrietta, y los buques de guerra estaban peligrosamente cerca de las líneas terrestres de defensa. Si no hacía algo pronto, sus tropas serían bombardeadas sin piedad por los cañones de los barcos, y eso sería todo para las tropas tristantas que trataba de defender su hogar. Debía actuar de inmediato.

Así pues, empezó a abatir cuantos blancos enemigos aparecían ante él. Los dragones de fuego, dispersos y disparando aparentemente al azar, apenas podían seguirlo mientras abría fuego una y otra vez contra ellos. Sus armaduras y escamas nada podían hacer contra el pesado armamento del Fighter, atravesando sus cuerpos sin problemas y mandándolos entre gritos al suelo. Derflingr se encargaba de avisarle de aquellos blancos que se escapaban de su visión, demostrando unas dotes excelentes como copiloto del pequeño avión. Los hechizos y disparos de sus enemigos surcaban el cielo en su dirección, pero le bastaba un par de movimientos para reconducir el avión y reemprender el ataque. Al disparar a uno de los blancos, pero, notó que algo extraño parecía encontrarse allí en el cielo con ellos. Parecía una especie de ser alado, con unas alas desproporcionadamente grandes para su reducido cuerpo, que perseguía a los dragones al tiempo que dejaba a un lado a los grifos. Así pues, por lo menos esa cosa era amiga, dedujo Saito. Al verlo lanzarse contra uno de los dragones, notó que parecía estar debatiéndose contra él, y creyó que tal vez el jinete le estaba dando problemas a la hora de acabar con ellos. Así pues, lanzó una rápida salva de disparos que acabaron con el jinete y su montura, procurando no darle con sus balas al desconocido aliado de Tristain. Por el retrovisor, Saito comprobó complacido cómo el cuerpo del dragón caía hecho pedazos al suelo, dejando libre a la insólita criatura, la cual juraría que se le había quedado mirando durante un rato. Tal vez se estuviera preguntando, del mismo modo que se lo preguntaba él, la identidad del misterioso guerrero que acababa de salvarlo. Fuera como fuera, no tenía tiempo para detenerse a recibir agradecimiento alguno.

Louise podía estar allí mismo en esos instantes, luchando por su país junto a la princesa. Debía terminar con esa batalla lo antes posible para que no sufriera ningún daño.

Acelerando el Zero Fighter, Saito persiguió a los jinetes de dragón restantes, antes de centrar su atención en los gigantescos buques de guerra.

...

Apretando los dientes, un frustrado Pariah contempló cómo su misterioso asaltante le adelantaba con facilidad y empezaba a dar caza a sus presas. Pero… ¿qué se había creído? ¡Esas presas eran suyas! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a ir a su terreno de caza y empezar a abatir a sus blancos?! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE LOS ESTABA COMIENDO! ¿Qué sentido tenía…?

Gruñendo para sí, Pariah se forzó a apartar la mirada y tratar de serenar sus pensamientos. Debía centrarse en las órdenes de Henrietta para así complacerla. Si se ponía a dar caza al misterioso avión, entonces perdería el tiempo y la princesa se enfadaría al no ver cumplida su petición. Se molestaría, le reñiría… ¡puede que incluso lo castigara! No le dejarían salir de su cuarto, le privarían de comida,… ¡tal vez incluso de las caricias! Podía prescindir de cualquier cosa, pero de las caricias… ¡TODO MENOS LAS CARICIAS! No sabía cómo iba a aguantar sin las muchas atenciones que la princesa y Agnes gustaban de profesarle en sus ratos libres. Cierto era que con todo el tema de la guerra, cada vez habían sido más irregulares y esporádicas sus sesiones de caricias, pero confiaba en que si cumplía con su labor allí y hacía bien su trabajo, la princesa lo recompensara con un "buen trabajo", o una caricia bajo la barbilla, o…

Más animado, Pariah se giró en dirección al resto de buques de guerra que sobrevolaban el campo de batalla, peligrosamente cerca de las líneas aliadas. Parecía que se habían sobrepuesto de su ataque anterior, y habían comenzado a avanzar para continuar con su hostigamiento contra su infantería y caballería. Los jinetes de dragón que los defendían, antes blanco de Pariah, parecían estar siendo diezmados poco a poco por el trasto ese volador y por los recuperados jinetes de grifo, que al ver llegar al avión habían lanzado un apresurado contraataque. Las tornas parecían haberse tornado para Reconquista en el cielo, que se encontró perdiendo efectivos por momentos. Así pues, era innecesario que Pariah perdiera el tiempo con los enemigos menores. Simplemente, pasaría al siguiente punto del plan de la princesa, e interceptaría los buques enemigos para forzarlos a aterrizar.

Ladeándose, dejó que la gravedad tirara de él hacia abajo, mientras el viento contra sus alas lo hacía girarse y reconducía su trayectoria hacia sus objetivos. Aleteando, empezó a ganar altura una vez más, optando por aproximarse a los buques desde arriba en vez de desde abajo o por los lados. Era una estrategia sensata, ya que según lo que había podido ver en los recuerdos del capitán, los buques contaban con armas y magos suficientes para interceptar cualquier enemigo que se les acercara de lado o para diezmar a sus enemigos en tierra. Por arriba, pero, solo podían contar con algunas balistas y la magia de sus magos, por lo que su defensa era más endeble. Sin perder un instante, Pariah se perdió entre las nubes y empezó a avanzar hacia el buque más cercano.

Un vigía lo avistó y dio la alarma. Poco importaba. Después de todo, lo que iba a hacer tampoco era algo que requiriera que fuera discreto.

Una vez se encontró sobrevolando el buque, Pariah plegó sus alas y se dejó caer a peso contra él. Para minimizar la resistencia del viento, desarmó sus alas y las introdujo de nuevo en su espalda, aumentando más si cabía su velocidad de descenso. A toda velocidad, empezó un picado pronunciado contra la cubierta del barco, en la cual podía ver a los cientos de marineros y soldados enemigos corriendo de aquí para allá mientras lo veían caer. Muchos fueron los que intentaron dispararle, ya fuera con arcos, mosquetes o hechizos, pero pocos fueron los que estuvieron cerca de darle. Su pequeño cuerpo era ya de por si un blanco difícil de alcanzar, pero si encima lo situabas en el aire y lo hacías descender a toda velocidad, entonces muy bueno tenías que ser para poder darle con tus armas. Así pues, nadie consiguió impedir que el pequeño proyectil de carne y hueso se abalanzara sobre ellos con la fuerza de un meteorito.

La madera nada pudo hacer para resistir el impacto combinado del antinatural peso de Pariah con su velocidad de descenso. Cual bala de cañón, Pariah atravesó el palo mayor y siguió sin aminorar su ímpetu hacia la cubierta, abriendo un profundo boquete y atravesando las entrañas del buque hasta llegar a la quilla. Toda la embarcación pareció temblar en cuanto Pariah les golpeó, tirando a sus nerviosos marineros al suelo y desequilibrando a cuantos alcanzaron a atestiguar su descenso. Varias explosiones resonaron en el interior del barco, resultado de la repentina llegada de Pariah, que había destrozado muchas más cosas aparte de simple madera y tela. Reservas de pólvora, balas de cañón, explosivos… Pariah se había abierto paso destrozándolo todo en un instante, provocando que la peligrosa carga que portaban los hombres de Reconquista repentinamente se volviera contra ellos, incendiando la nave y aumentando el pánico y el caos generalizado que se había instaurado. La gigantesca nave descendió varios metros con el impacto, y los hombres que la gobernaban a duras penas consiguieron frenar su repentina caída dada la pérdida del mástil principal. Su capitán gritaba órdenes a pleno pulmón, dirigiendo a sus efectivos para que se apresuraran a extinguir los fuegos y a rescatar a los marineros que habían resultado heridos por el ataque de… lo que fuera esa cosa. Como medida desesperada, ordenó que acabaran de cortar el mástil para que cayera finalmente al suelo, dado que en esos momentos no podían detenerse a repararlo y simplemente los lastraría y entorpecería. A su vez, los soldados siguieron operando los cañones para mantener el ataque a tierra, sabedores de que solo con su esfuerzo podrían sus efectivos superar las defensas de los tristanos. Esos malnacidos estaban defendiendo cada palmo de tierra con garras y dientes, una clara maniobra de desgaste que tenía a todo el mundo cuestionándose la inteligencia de su enemigo. ¿A quién se le ocurría tratar de contener a un enemigo tan numeroso, que además contaba con la superioridad aérea, si no era tras un sólido muro en vez de en campo abierto? Sus defensas eran buenas, prueba de lo mucho que se habían preparado, pero estaba claro que no podrían resistir los ataques de sus cañones si conseguían ponerse a tiro. Si sus jinetes de dragón conseguían recuperar el espacio aéreo, dispararían fuego y hierro sobre esos condenados tristanos y los mandarían a todos al infierno en un momento.

La victoria aún era posible, a pesar de los inconvenientes. Recuperar la estabilidad del barco, velar por que esa cosa no apareciera de nuevo, y bombardear las defensas de los tristanos. Podían ganar. No iban a permitir que esos malditos mimados se salieran con la suya. ¡Tristain sería…!

Todo esto fue lo poco que Pariah pudo ver tras consumir al capitán del barco, añadiendo su cuerpo y experiencia a la suya sin permitir que una sola gota de sangre cayera en la cubierta. En cuanto Pariah atravesó la quilla, se encontró de repente en el aire y mirando al lejano suelo mientras la gravedad empezaba a tirar de él hacia abajo. Lanzando su brazo como si de un látigo se tratara, había conseguido sujetarse al barco antes de que se alejara demasiado, quedando pegado a él como una lapa. A pesar del daño ocasionado, parecía que el barco resistiría, de manera que si quería destruirlo entonces tendría que golpearlo con algo un poco más grande que su cuerpo. Reptando por la superficie del barco, empezó a ascender por el casco mientras trataba de ubicar la situación de sus ocupantes mediante sus agudizados sentidos. El fuerte viento de las alturas dificultaba la tarea para su oído y olfato, por lo que tuvo que recurrir al simple tacto de sus manos y pies contra la madera del barco. Cada pisada y golpe del barco resonaban por él, informando levemente a Pariah de los movimientos de los marineros y soldados, indicándole por dónde se encontraba la mayor concentración de enemigos, y en qué zonas su presencia era menor. A medida que fue subiendo, Pariah alcanzó a oír una voz que parecía gritar órdenes a pleno pulmón, voz que dedujo que debía de pertenecer al comandante de ese navío. Las mentes que había asimilado en el pasado parecían concluir que acabar con quien dirigiera aquella cosa voladora sería una buena manera de hacerla caer, de manera que empezó a reptar hasta llegar al castillo de popa.

Encaramándose a la borda, estudió la situación para ver que nadie le hubiera visto llegar. Por suerte, solo un puñado de hombres se encontraban allí en esos instantes: el capitán, un par de marineros manejando un cabo, y el timonel del barco con el timón en sus manos. Silencioso como una sombra, Pariah se había abocado a la cubierta y había empezado a reptar hacia los marineros, desprevenidos de su presencia y ocupados con la tarea que estaban llevando a cabo. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a notar a Pariah cuando este se situó a su lado, derribando a uno con una patada a la rodilla, y tapándole la boca con una mano mientras la otra atravesaba la columna de su compañero. Enmudecido por el dolor, el marinero pronto cayó sin vida contra el raíl, mientras el primer marinero era silenciado por la fuerza de Pariah, quien sin mucho esfuerzo le partió el cuello. Solo quedaban pues el timonel y el capitán, inadvertidos aún de que a sus espaldas se encontraba Pariah, consumiendo los cadáveres aun frescos de sus víctimas. El siguiente en caer fue el timonel, quien de repente se encontró mirando sorprendido a la mano que acababa de brotarle en el pecho, manchada de su propia sangre. Numerosos tentáculos aparecieron en su campo visual, y eso fue todo para él.

Finalmente, le llegó el turno al capitán. Absorto como estaba en dar sus órdenes a los contramaestres, no fue consciente de que solo quedaban él y Pariah en la toldilla. Este último se acercó silenciosamente al avezado marinero, procurando que nadie apareciera allí de repente y lo sorprendiera con las manos en la masa. Antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, transformó su mano derecha en una afilada cuchilla curvilínea, y segó de un tajo la nuca del capitán, cortando su columna y matándolo antes incluso de que este llegara a registrar en su mente el dolor del ataque. Desequilibrado, cayó de espaldas sobre un expectante Pariah, que dio cuenta de él y suplantó su identidad antes de que nadie se percatara de lo sucedido. Para los oficiales y contramaestres del navío, el capitán simplemente había dado un leve traspié del que rápidamente se recuperó.

Pronto, pero, una nueva preocupación ocupó las mentes de todo el mundo, incluida la del recién nombrado capitán Pariah. Poco a poco, pero cada vez más pronunciadamente, el barco había empezado a virar y a inclinarse hacia la izquierda, desequilibrando a sus marinero y haciendo rodar por la cubierta a algunos de los menos afortunados. Afianzando sus pies a la cubierta para así no salir rodando él también, Pariah se giró y vio cómo la rueda del timón daba vueltas a gran velocidad, cambiando el rumbo del barco ante la ausencia de un timonel que lo controlara. Rápidamente, Pariah saltó hacia el timón y lo detuvo en seco con su gran fuerza, provocando que algunos de los marineros que habían conseguido sujetarse se cayeran al verse detenidos tan en seco.

Por la escalera ascendió un sorprendido oficial, que agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la borda, llegó hasta la toldilla para ver qué acababa de pasar. Para su sorpresa, allí no había nadie más que su capitán, el cual se encontraba a los mandos del timón… y tan recto y calmado que parecía que la inclinación del barco no le preocupaba o afectaba para nada.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó el oficial, llamando la atención del capitán/Pariah-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el señor Rugbó?

Por un momento, Pariah puso una cara de extrañeza a través de los rasgos del capitán. No fue hasta pasados unos instantes de incómodo silencio que Pariah se percató de que ese era el nombre del difunto timonel, ahora una parte más de su reserva de biomasa. El segundo al mando esperaba impaciente a que su capitán le diera las órdenes pertinentes, explicara lo que estaba pasando, o le informara de a dónde se había ido el timonel en aquel momento tan crítico, con el barco al borde de volcarse.

Tomando la identidad y recuerdos del capitán, Pariah examinó aquellos recuerdos relacionados con el hombre situado ante él, observando en un segundo años de estrecha colaboración y diálogo, contemplando y estudiando la forma en que se hablaban y actuaban, examinando cada minucioso detalle que le permitiera suplantar al hombre cuyo rostro portara por completo. Manías, gestos distintivos, maneras peculiares de hablar… Cada posible anécdota e historia, cada recuerdo compartido, cada instante del que el otro era consciente… En lo que el oficial tardó en parpadear, Pariah había vivido toda una vida de distinguido servicio junto a él, llegando al punto en que verdaderamente se sintió como si fuera el propio capitán. Veía a su oficial como lo veía él, sentía por él el respeto que el capitán le profesó en vida, y entonces entendió la profunda relación que debía tratar de suplir para que aquel tipo no se percatara de las diferencias entre el verdadero capitán y él, el falso.

Y la verdad, eso era mucho trabajo.

Así pues, Pariah se limitó a encogerse de hombros en respuesta a las incógnitas del oficial, y con fuerza hizo rodar el timón en dirección contraria.

La violenta sacudida que pegó el barco lanzó a todos los marineros de vuelta al suelo, muchos de los cuales empezaron a rodar de babor a estribor, a medida que el enorme navío escoraba peligrosamente hacia la derecha. El oficial, sorprendido por la repentina acción de su capitán, solo pudo contemplar anonadado cómo este mantenía fijo el timón con una mano, sus dos pies pegados a la cubierta del barco y su cuerpo tan recto que parecía que la gravedad no le afectara. Su mente no llegó a cuestionarse el porqué de las acciones de aquel hombre a quien durante tantos años había servido, ya que pronto se vio abocado por la borda en dirección al campo de batalla que lo esperaba en la lejanía. Solo sus gritos llenaban entonces su boca y mente, cayendo hacia el distante suelo sin salvación posible.

Sonriendo tranquilamente en medio del caos presente en el barco, Pariah se felicitó por la buena idea que de repente había tenido. No podía romper aquel barco tan grande con su pequeño cuerpo, de manera que se le había ocurrido que la mejor idea posible era golpearlo con algo todavía más grande que él.

Por eso, decidió golpear aquel barco contra otro.

Los ocupantes del tercer buque de guerra observaron alarmados como el navío de su lado se precipitaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Con su cubierta perpendicular al suelo vaciándose de carga y marineros a medida que iban cayendo por la borda, el gigantesco armatoste de madera se desplazaba hacia ellos a medida que iba volcando, poniéndose poco a poco del revés al tiempo que perdía estabilidad. Las piedras que mantenían en el aire los barcos voladores podían mantenerlos rectos y estables hasta cierto punto, pasado el cual era imposible impedir que el navío acabara boca abajo y terminara por estrellarse. Y si bien estaba claro que el navío ya estaba perdido, no parecía que fuera a caerse solo.

Gritando órdenes a pleno pulmón, el capitán del navío trató de apartar su barco de la trayectoria del otro, completamente alarmado y sin entender qué podía haber sucedido allí para que se les estuvieran tirando encima de aquella manera. ¿Qué demonios había hecho su timonel? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su capitán?

Dicho timonel y capitán, Pariah, se limitó a observar tranquilamente como él y el barco se desplazaban a cada vez más velocidad hacia el segundo navío. Una vez concluyó que ya era imposible fallar, Pariah arrancó el timón de un tirón, y lo tiró a un lado con despreocupación. Ascendiendo por la vertical cubierta con paso tranquilo, miró de refilón como algunos de los más afortunados marineros que se habían agarrado a la borda de babor lo observaban boquiabiertos, contemplando entre el caos reinante y sin acabar de creer lo que veían sus ojos cómo su capitán desafiaba a la gravedad como quien daba un paseo por el parque. Antes de saltar la borda y subirse al casco del barco, Pariah les despidió con un infantil gesto de la mano, abandonando a su suerte a los sorprendidos marineros y perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. Momentos antes del impacto, Pariah caminaba tranquilamente por el casco del barco hasta llegar a la quilla, de la cual descendió con un saltito que lo precipitó al vacío.

El impacto de los dos barcos sacudió los cuerpos de cuantos ocupantes aún quedaban en ellos. De repente, su mundo entero pareció agitarse al tiempo que la fuerza del choque los hacía salir volando por los aires, junto con las astillas de la madera al romperse y los gritos de espanto y dolor que soltaron aquellos que sobrevivieron al brutal encontronazo. El caos y la confusión reinaron durante un instante, todo el mundo tratando de comprender sin mucho éxito qué estaba pasando, y haciendo que la consiguiente explosión que sucedió a la colisión inicial los pillara desprevenidos. La carga de pólvora de ambos barcos explotó, destrozando aún más los cuerpos de ambas embarcaciones e incendiándolas. Sus velas ardieron, su madera ardió, sus tripulantes ardieron… Poco a poco, los dos buques empezaron a caer desprovistos de vida y poder hacia el suelo, envueltos en sendas bolas de fuego a medida que iban dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro.

Pocos llegaron a ver la pequeña figura alada que se alejó de allí con un par de sacudidas de sus alas, sobrevolando la escena y contemplando con su habitual impasibilidad el resultado de su trabajo hasta el momento.

Su mirada se posó en los otros dos barcos restantes. A por el siguiente…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el campamento tristano, los ánimos estaban por las nubes.

De alguna forma, el pequeño familiar de la princesa-reina lo estaba logrando. Sus jinetes de grifos habían recuperado terreno (gracias también en parte a la intervención de Saito, el cual no entraba en los planes de Henrietta), los buques de Reconquista ardían y caían al suelo, y sus soldados estaban resistiendo en la línea de defensa. Había enviado a Agnes y a sus mosqueteras a que reforzaran la posición, y según su último informe parecía que sin el incesante bombardeo de los buques enemigos, mantener las defensas no sería tan descabellado como cabía suponer.

Los generales y soldados de refresco estallaron en vítores al ver cómo los gigantescos navíos de guerra colisionaban y estallaban en mil pedazos, sus cuerpos ardiendo con las llamas infernales que se originaron en la explosión, y abocando cada vez más humo y cenizas al aire. Cuando finalmente las naves se estrellaron contra el suelo, todo el mundo lanzó un grito de guerra al unísono.

-¡Sí, muy bien!

-¡Por Tristain!

-¡Por la princesa Henrietta, y su poderoso familiar!

-¡Viva la reina Henrietta!

A pesar de los caldeados ánimos, Henrietta sabía que aún estaban lejos de conseguir la victoria. Si bien Pariah lo había hecho bien a la hora de privar a Reconquista de muchos de sus refuerzos, todavía quedaban suficientes tropas en los dos navíos restantes y en el suelo como para barrer sus líneas si estos se unían. Al ver cómo el primer buque tomaba tierra, supo que si no hacían algo pronto, la situación se tornaría en su contra con gran rapidez.

Por suerte, Henrietta tenía aún un as en la manga.

Mirando a su espalda, la joven gobernanta contempló satisfecha el escuadrón de magos de aire que había reunido, todos muy versados en su arte como probaba el hecho de que todos eran de Triángulo para arriba. Para lo que tenía en mente, más les valía ser tan poderosos como aseguraban ser.

En la lejanía, creyó distinguir la silueta de Pariah, sobrevolando el cielo con sus majestuosas alas draconianas. Su lindo familiar había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas, como había demostrado una y otra vez, y aún entonces Henrietta seguía descubriendo cada vez más cosas nuevas y sorprendentes sobre él, habilidades increíbles que ningún otro ser parecía tener, poderes inimaginables que la magia que ellos usaban no podía ni acercarse a imitar.

La capacidad de transformarse en cualquier ser viviente. El poder de sobrevivir incluso a la decapitación. Un cuerpo capaz de destrozar la roca, correr sobre el agua, superar el viento y resistir el fuego. Un potencial infinito de aprendizaje.

Y algo más… Algo que aprendió poco antes de iniciar su campaña contra Reconquista… La razón de aquel singular despliegue de sus tropas, la razón de la línea de defensa, de los magos de aire, de que el hecho de que Reconquista aterrizara sus buques en realidad le resultara beneficioso…

El primer paso de su plan había sido un éxito: rechazar a los jinetes de dragón…, y adquirir otro poder de ellos.

El segundo paso: reducir los efectivos de Reconquista…, y obligar a sus navíos a abandonar la seguridad del cielo, reuniéndolos dentro de su trampa.

El tercer paso…

-Muy bien, es la hora-dijo Henrietta al mago más cercano-. Ya conocen su cometido, mis señores. Vayan a sus puestos y esperen la señal.

El mago asintió, y el escuadrón de magos empezó a moverse en sigilo por el campamento. Dispersándose, empezaron a perderse entre los árboles y terrenos que rodeaban el campo de batalla, tratando de pasar desapercibidos para las tropas de Reconquista.

Un hechizo de baliza marcaría el fin de las preparaciones. A su señal, Pariah emprendería el ataque, y aplastaría a Reconquista de una vez por todas. Por alguna razón, Henrietta sintió crecer la incertidumbre en su interior al contemplar de nuevo el campo de batalla, imaginándose las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar. Una vez diera la orden… una vez Pariah hiciera aquello…

Cientos de miles morirían.

El infierno se desataría sobre su mundo.

La historia la recordaría como un monstruo.

"… _que así sea"_ pensó sin temor Henrietta. No estaban ni cerca de terminar con aquella guerra, y era demasiado pronto como para sentir remordimientos por algo que todavía no había sucedido. No tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que podría ser, cuando había tanto por hacer todavía. Decidió que, dada su arriesgada situación, lo único que podía hacer como reina de Tristain era cargar con el peso de aquel pecado y asumir la culpa y el castigo si la situación lo requería. Por el bien de su pueblo, no había limite que no estuviera dispuesta a cruzar, ni había crimen lo bastante imperdonable que no estuviera dispuesta a cometer. Su alma se mancharía con el pecado, se empaparía de sangre, se haría una con la oscuridad de ser necesario…

…pues tal era el peso de la corona.

Un pequeño conjuro apareció de entre los árboles, una pequeña esfera de aire que silbó débilmente mientras ascendía. Su tenue sonido despertó a Henrietta, que se sintió extrañamente calmada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Parecía que, si bien su mente aún seguía dándole una y mil vueltas a todas las cosas que podían salir mal con aquel plan, su corazón había tomado una decisión. Por una vez, pensó, seguiría a su corazón y no a la lógica.

La lógica no les daría la victoria. Su arriesgado plan…tal vez.

Levantando su báculo, Henrietta conjuró una esfera de aire mayor que la de antes, y la lanzó al cielo sin dudarlo ni un instante. Tan solo esperaba que Pariah pudiera cumplir con lo acordado.

...

Completando otra pasada, Pariah observó cómo los buques de Reconquista descendían del cielo hasta el campo de batalla. El primero ya había aterrizado y sus efectivos habían empezado a descender a toda prisa, convirtiendo el navío en una improvisada fortaleza cuyos cañones quedaban demasiado lejos como para ser de utilidad. El segundo, el cual portaba los estandartes de sus comandantes y a su líder, lord Cromwell, todavía se encontraba en el cielo en trayectoria descendente.

Podría intentar volar hasta allí, y aplastar a todo el mundo en un santiamén. Después, bajaría a encargarse del barco que quedaba, y de los hombres que…

Entonces, sus oídos captaron un extraño pitido que llamó la atención de Pariah. Incluso con los gritos y el fragor de la batalla, Pariah alcanzó a oír y localizar sin problemas la esfera de aire que parecía provenir de la otra punta del campo de batalla, donde estaban situadas las tiendas de Henrietta y sus hombres.

La señal. Fase tres.

Se había acabado la hora de jugar con aquellos hombres. Pariah tenía un trabajo que cumplir, y eso haría a pesar de todo.

Cambiando de rumbo, Pariah empezó a descender hasta el campo de batalla, sobrevolando las líneas enemigas y observando cómo sus innumerables huestes se reagrupaban y empezaban a formar. A pesar de las bajas sufridas, su ejército era inconmensurable, por varias veces mucho mayor que el de los tristanos, y si esos refuerzos avanzaban y se unían al grueso de sus tropas, entonces los defensores serían aplastados en cuestión de minutos. Por suerte para ellos, la princesa ya había contado con esa desventaja por su parte, y había enviado a Pariah a ponerle remedio.

Necesitaban un ejército mayor para aplastar a esos hombres, incluso con la ayuda de Pariah. Y para conseguirlo, Pariah había trabajado para desarrollar aquel poder en concreto.

Las alas de dragón habían sido un comienzo, pero para completar su habilidad había necesitado otro ingrediente que los dragones de roca simplemente no podían proporcionarle. Necesitaba una fuerza mayor para desarrollar todo su potencial, y por suerte parecía que los jinetes de dragón de Reconquista se la habían proporcionado casi sin percatarse de ello. Aquella cola de dragón que había arrancado, si bien pequeña en comparación a toda la carne que pudo haber devorado de su presa, le proporcionó el material genético necesario para desarrollar el arma que la princesa había planeado desatar sobre sus enemigos.

Y esa arma…era Pariah.

Sobrevolando las cabezas de los enemigos de Tristain, Pariah aleteó un par de veces para mantener su altitud, observándolos desde las alturas como si de un monstruoso ángel se tratara. Accediendo a sus nuevas capacidades, Pariah empezó a acumular dentro de sí mismo el poder y la energía, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos parecían brillar momentáneamente. Después, poco a poco, empezó a tomar aire por la boca, expandiendo su pecho a medida que se iba llenando de oxígeno, hasta que pronto empezó a deformarse para dar cabida a una mayor cantidad de aire. Si alguno de los soldados hubiera alzado la vista, habría visto la más singular de las estampas: un niño de cabellos blancos, con alas descomunales de dragón, y con el pecho hinchado hasta duplicarse y casi triplicarse en tamaño. Cerrando la boca, Pariah se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, cuando…

-¡No te dejaré!-exclamó alguien, por encima de Pariah, obligándole al alzar la vista. Tan pronto su mirada se posó en el cielo, fue recibido por un brutal tajo en pleno cuerpo, que rajó su piel y liberó todo el aire que había acumulado con un estallido de sangre y vísceras. No contento con ello, el atacante de Pariah se agarró a sus alas, impidiéndole volar y provocando que ambos empezaran a caer dando vueltas hasta el suelo. Confundido, Pariah trató de ver quién era el que lo había atacado, luchando por liberarse, mas no consiguió identificarlo antes de que se estrellaran con gran estruendo en el campo de batalla.

Los soldados que habían llegado a presenciar el choque quedaron consternados al ver como aquellos dos cuerpos aterrizaban con la fuerza de un meteorito contra el suelo. Este pareció temblar cuando finalmente tocaron la tierra, levantando una enorme nube de polvo y aplastando a los desgraciados que casualmente se encontraban debajo de ellos en ese instante, aumentando el caos en aquella sección del ejército puesto que nadie entendía del todo qué acababa de pasar.

De repente, dos figuras salieron de la nube de polvo, sobrevolando sus cabezas y aterrizando sin muchos problemas entre ellos. Uno de ellos era Pariah, con sus alas plegadas nuevamente, mientras regeneraba la herida de su pecho, un tajo que se extendía desde la base de sus costillas hasta un lateral del cuello. Los soldados situados junto a él solo pudieron contemplar confusos al pequeño niño de singular aspecto, preguntándose quien era, de dónde había salido, y cómo era que seguía con vida teniendo una herida tan grande en el cuerpo. En frente de él…

-Volvemos a vernos, oh noble familiar-comentó burlón Wardes, irguiéndose orgulloso entre los aterrados soldados, que miraban su brazo convertido en cuchillas con expresión de temor y espanto-. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

-…

-Ya me esperaba que la princesa fuera a utilizarte durante el combate, pero nunca me imaginé que aparecerías volando por el cielo como si fueras un dragón. Desconocía por completo que poseyéramos esa capacidad…-dijo Wardes, sonriendo con altivez al tiempo que caminaba hacia Pariah. Poco a poco, el polvo que ambos habían levantado al aterrizar su fue disipando, revelando el profundo cráter que habían formado con sus cuerpos y los cadáveres de todos aquellos a los que habían aplastado en el proceso.

Una vez más, Pariah permaneció en silencio, observando agazapado el semblante burlesco del destituido capitán. Sus hombres se apartaban con una mezcla de temor y respeto, abriendo un camino con Pariah como destino.

-Hmmm… No parece sorprenderte el que yo también sea como tú. ¿Ya lo sabías, o simplemente te da igual? No importa…-dijo con un además Wardes-. En cuanto te vi volar por debajo de nosotros, supe que dejarte seguir a tu aire mucho más tiempo sería contraproducente, así que el grandioso yo saltó del barco para interceptarte. Y ahora, aquí estamos… Rodeados por mis huestes, en nuestro terreno, y sin un solo aliado cerca que pueda ayudarte-se burló Wardes. Sus palabras parecieron despertar a los comandantes cercanos, que reconocieron por fin el semblante del hombre que había aparecido entre ellos.

-Es… lord Wardes…

-¡Lord Wardes ha venido!

-¡El gran y poderoso lord Wardes está con nosotros! ¡La victoria ya es casi nuestra!

Los vítores y gritos de alegría resonaron con fuerza en el campo de batalla. Todos los soldados de Reconquista alzaron sus armas y escudos en señal de apoyo a su monstruoso comandante, un monstruo invencible con el cual se sentían incapaces de perder la batalla.

-¿Ves esto, Pariah? ¡Este es el poder de un dios!-exclamó con grandilocuencia Wardes, abriendo su brazo como si pretendiera abarcar a todos sus hombres con ellos-. ¡No la fuerza, no las transformaciones, sino el completo y absoluto control sobre aquellos por debajo de uno! La plebe sigue a la nobleza, la nobleza sigue a la realeza, pero todos se inclinan ante los dioses. Y nosotros… nosotros, mi pequeño amigo… ¡nosotros podemos gobernar incluso a los soberanos más poderosos! ¡Nosotros somos esos dioses!-gritó Wardes, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que los gritos de aquellos soldados reverberaran por dentro de su cuerpo, excitando cada pequeño rincón de su ser y aumentando su fuerza. Cada hombre que allí se encontraba le profesaba el más profundo de los respetos, y no por títulos u órdenes. Era por simple temor, por miedo, el reconocimiento de su inmenso poder y fuerza. Nada de lo que había hecho hasta que adquirió aquellos poderes lo había acercado tanto a su meta final como aquello. Con ese poder… con Reconquista… recuperar las tierras de los infames elfos no era ya un sueño lejano. En menos de una década… ¡no, en menos de un año…!

Toda tierra bajo el cielo azul… Todo el mundo bajo la luz del Sol… Todo sería de Reconquista.

Y luego, por fin, sería suyo.

Pues él era…era… ¡EL MÁS FUERTE DE…!

- **¡RAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!** -rugió entonces Pariah, sacando a Wardes de sus sueños de grandeza. La poderosa voz del pequeño familiar sobrepasó e hizo enmudecer el estruendoso alboroto que el ejército de Reconquista había alzado. Tal y como una tela al viento, su griterío había sido barrido en un instante por el poderoso huracán que era la voz de aquel pequeño niño, sacudiendo los cuerpos de cuantos lo oyeron y provocando que cundiera el pánico en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Durante unos instantes, cada soldado que escuchó la brutal voz de Pariah se sintió incapaz de moverse, su corazón presionado como si alguna clase de peligrosa bestia se encontrara cerca de ellos, observándolos a la espera de darles caza y acabar con sus vidas antes incluso de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Sintiendo el frío aliento de la muerte en sus nucas, cuantos soldados se encontraban cerca de Pariah corrieron a apartarse de él, empujándose los unos a los otros sin control ni cuidado alguno en un intento de poner cuanta más distancia posible entre ese…monstruo y ellos.

Incluso Wardes sintió desde donde estaba la inmensa presión que acompañaba aquel rugido de rabia. Por un instante, sintió como su mente se detenía de la impresión, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar atónito al pequeño familiar. No… pequeño no. Esa cosa se había convertido en un gigante a ojos de Wardes, un monstruo de poder terrorífico que pretendía rivalizar con el suyo, obstaculizar su ambición. Tan pronto como esa sensación había aparecido, se desvaneció junto con el eco del grito de Pariah, sustituida dentro de Wardes por la fría rabia contra aquella molestia de pelo blanco y devolviendo a la normalidad a un ahora callado ejército.

Wardes miró fijamente al pequeño familiar de la princesa, apretando su puño. Había creído que él era fuerte, pero esa cosa… Por un momento, apenas un instante, había conseguido asustarlo incluso a él. ¡A ÉL! El ser más poderoso que aquel mundo hubiera visto jamás, intimidado por un mierdecilla que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. ¡Era…inconcebible! ¡Él era un dios! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato a desafiarlo? ¿Creía en serio que podía dominarlo, vencerlo?

Eso jamás.

Presintiendo el aura asesina que manaba del ahora callado capitán, los soldados corrieron a apartarse de Wardes, quien contemplaba con expresión fulminante al serio Pariah. Este, irguiéndose cuan alto era, sostuvo la mirada de Wardes, ambos con los puños apretados y emitiendo tal sed de sangre que los aterrados soldados solo pudieron contemplar con ojos desorbitados y el sudor frío corriendo por sus cuerpos cómo aquellos dos monstruos inhumanos se miraban desafiantes en la distancia.

El silencio se apoderó del campo de batalla. El lejano clamor de los dos ejércitos batallando no alcanzaba los oídos de aquellos hombres, demasiado centrados como estaban en el inminente choque de fuerzas que allí iba a acontecer.

Paso a paso, Wardes y Pariah empezaron a avanzar el uno hacia el otro. Si bien la escena podía parecer demasiado tranquila para estar teniendo lugar en el centro de un poblado ejército, para los soldados que lo conformaban la estampa no podía ser más aterradora. Para ellos, no se trataban de dos personas normales caminando por entre ellos. Sus auras eran las de dos monstruos descomunales, criaturas de pura fuerza destructora que tan solo parecían tener en mente darse un festín con la carne de sus enemigos. En el corazón de todos brotó un mismo sentimiento: si esas cosas empezaban a pelear allí, la lucha acabaría afectándoles también.

Así pues, los soldados empezaron a retroceder, empujándose y gritándose al tiempo que pisaban a aquellos demasiado lentos como para apartarse. Las primeras bajas se dieron antes incluso de que la lucha comenzara, todos demasiado espantados como para pararse y pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Poco a poco, el lento caminar fue aumentando de ritmo a medida que iban cogiendo velocidad. Pronto, sus zancadas fueron tan poderosas que el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajaba y el polvo y la tierra salían despedidos a cada paso que daban, acortando la distancia entre ellos a un ritmo alarmante. Con un bestial grito de guerra, ambas criaturas se abalanzaron la una contra la otra.

El primer golpe fue para Pariah. Antes de que Wardes pudiera atacar, Pariah hizo aparecer rápidamente sus garras y lanzó un poderoso zarpazo a la cara de Wardes, derribándolo en el aire y provocando que cayera rodando al suelo. Rápidamente, este se puso en pie y cargó contra Pariah, su rostro recuperándose en pocos segundos de los rojos surcos que el pequeño infectado había grabado en su carne. Con un brazo musculoso y oscuro, Wardes empezó a descargar poderosos golpes y patadas que le llovieron a Pariah por doquier, cubierto únicamente por un amplio escudo que este hizo aparecer en su antebrazo. En vista de que su estrategia no estaba funcionando, Wardes cogió con su mano el borde del escudo de Pariah, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra sus propias huestes.

Cual bala de cañón, Pariah atravesó las filas de soldados, aplastándolos en un instante sin importarle las armaduras y los cuerpos con los que se topó por el camino. Recuperándose, cambió su brazo a un látigo, y lanzó un tajo horizontal que pretendía separar al monstruoso excapitán en dos. Decenas de hombres acabaron segados por el apéndice de Pariah, pero no así su objetivo, quien se limitó a saltar en el aire fuera de peligro. Con una sonrisa salvaje, apuntó con una mano hacia Pariah, y para mayor sorpresa de este, invocó un gigantesco torbellino que se lo tragó a él y a los soldados que no consiguieron apartarse a tiempo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, mocoso? Puede que tengamos la misma fuerza y poderes, pero yo soy un mago. ¡Siempre estaré por encima de ti!-exclamó Wardes, aumentando la potencia de su magia gracias a sus enormes reservas de energía. Un mago normal habría sucumbido ante semejante desgaste de energía, pero Wardes podía potenciar su magia utilizando el exceso de biomasa que tenía en su cuerpo, quemándolo como si de combustible se tratara. El resultado fue un torbellino tan poderoso, que incluso la tierra misma se agrietó y empezó a formar un agujero en el suelo. Los cuerpos destrozados de los soldados atrapados daban vueltas a medida que su carne era despedazada en trozos cada vez más pequeños, hasta no quedar más que una neblina carnosa que pronto tiñó la magia de Wardes de rojo. Eso lo complacía como pocas cosas lo habían hecho ese día.

Pariah, pero, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por tan poca cosa. Atravesando el fuerte viento como si nada, saltó en el aire en dirección a Wardes, quien desprevenido no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Pariah se le agarró al pecho con brazos y piernas, y descargó un fuerte mordisco en su cuello, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza.

Gruñendo como una bestia herida, Wardes empezó a caer al suelo, golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Pariah para obligarle a que lo soltara. El pequeño familiar, pero, resistía cuanto podía mientras se debatía como un tiburón, sus fuertes dientes penetrando cada vez más en el cuerpo de Wardes a medida que trataba de asegurar su agarre lo bastante como para poder desgarrárselo. Al caer al suelo, Wardes transformó su brazo en una lanza, y trató de atravesar el cuello de Pariah para cortarle la cabeza. Este, pero, presintió el peligro y se apartó justo a tiempo, lo cual permitió a Wardes sanar las heridas que este le había infligido en el cuello.

-Maldito… ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?-le increpó Wardes-. ¡No soy el mismo de la otra vez! No soy un simple humano, como cuando nos enfrentamos aquel fatídico día… ¡Soy un ser muy superior a ti! ¡Soy el más noble de los monstruos, una criatura perfecta y magnífica donde las haya! ¡YO SOY…!

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Pariah, ladeando la cabeza con expresión de confusión mientras lamía la sangre de su boca-… ¿tú quién eres?- La verdad era que Pariah apenas recordaba el día que había llegado hasta allí, al menos por la parte de la pelea contra los caballeros de Henrietta. Sinceramente, ni siquiera había identificado a Wardes como el tipo al que mordió aquel día, para él una cara más entre el montón.

Congelado en medio de su discurso, Wardes dirigió su mirada hacia Pariah mientras sentía crecer la rabia e indignación en su interior. Esa…cosa… ¿Cómo se atrevía a olvidarle así como así? ¿Es que acaso no había significado nada su batalla? Vale que por aquel entonces hubiera sido simplemente un débil humano, pero… ¡Él era Wardes!

-Yo…soy… ¡TÚ MUERTE!-gritó Wardes, transformando su brazo en pleno esprint contra Pariah. Su brazo cambió de forma a una que Pariah no reconoció al principio, aparentemente un conglomerado de armas como espadas, lanzas y hachas que más bien parecía una cachiporra a la que alguien se hubiera dedicado a pegarle cuchillas por doquier. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Pariah no tuviera que esquivarla, ya que al apartarse de un salto pudo ver cómo Wardes hacía picadillo sin muchas dificultades a un par de filas de soldados. Si esa cosa le golpeaba, entonces le iba a hacer algo más que cosquillas.

" _No tengo tiempo para esto"_ pensó molesto Pariah. La pelea estaba resultando ser entretenida, sí, pero todavía tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Henrietta, o esta se enfadaría mucho con él cuando volviera. Una de las lecciones que la princesa le había inculcado en sus días de convivencia era que el deber siempre iba antes que el placer, y en esos momentos se estaba centrando demasiado en el segundo y demasiado poco en el primero.

Aterrizando a un par de metros de Wardes, Pariah empezó a tomar aire rápidamente. Los soldados, al verlo aparecer, corrieron despavoridos por miedo a verse convertidos en bajas colaterales en la pelea entre esos dos monstruos, mientras Wardes avanzaba amenazador hacia Pariah apartando de su camino a cuantos soldados los separaban. Sus cuerpos salían volando por los aires cuando el siniestro monstruo los lanzaba como si nada, apartando cuantos molestos obstáculos lo separaban de su presa hasta que por fin la localizó. Para mayor sorpresa de este, Pariah había vuelto a tomar aire como antes, hinchando su pecho como una pompa y mirándolo fijamente como si le estuviera apuntando. ¿Acaso le iba a escupir fuego? ¿Esa era su mejor idea? Ni siquiera un dragón de fuego podía derrotarlo, habiendo destrozado a tantos mientras entrenaba sus nuevos poderes, y sus llamaradas apenas causaban algún daño en él que no pudiera sanar en un instante. Fuera como fuera, la mera idea de que su enemigo estuviera preparando un ataque tan ineficaz y lento como aquel para vencerlo lo divertía enormemente.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pretendes hacer, achicharrarme la barba?-se mofó Wardes, convirtiendo su brazo en un escudo. Clavando su pie en el suelo, se dispuso a resistir las llamaradas de Pariah y a aguardar su oportunidad-. Muy bien, acepto el reto… ¡A ver qué sabes hacer!

Wardes, cubierto por su escudo, aguardó a que Pariah disparara su andanada contra él. Su magia de viento rodeó el escudo, aumentando su capacidad defensiva y haciéndolo menos vulnerable a las llamas. Con eso, Wardes pensaba, el fuego de Pariah no lo afectaría para nada.

Por desgracia, no era fuego lo que Pariah tenía dentro del cuerpo.

Dando un paso al frente, Pariah sopló con fuerza y liberó su ataque contra Wardes. Sin embargo, en vez de las rugientes llamas, lo que salió por la boca de Pariah fue un fuerte viento de color rojo-rosado que se dispersó al tocar el escudo de Wardes y pasó a su alrededor como un huracán, fallando al golpearlo. Nada más verlo, Wardes se puso sobre alerta y se preguntó qué sería esa cosa, y qué creía que estaba haciendo Pariah al atacarle con él. No parecía que sus defensas estuvieran viéndose afectadas al recibir ese ataque, por lo que no creía que su cuerpo fuera a sufrir daños por él precisamente. De hecho, bajó el escudo y vio que el rojo viento apenas afectaba a su cuerpo, observándolo pasar a su alrededor y dispersarse como si de una nube de niebla se tratara.

-Ja… Jaja… ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué es esto, alguna clase de broma?-preguntó divertido Wardes, pasando la mano tranquilamente por la neblina-. ¿De verdad pensabas que me ibas a vencer con tan poca…?

Ignorándolo por completo, Pariah había cargado de nuevo su cuerpo de aire, y había disparado de nuevo…en dirección contraria a Wardes. No contento con ello, Pariah siguió soplando en todas direcciones, dispersando aquella niebla rojiza por el campo de batalla mientras Wardes se preguntaba qué se proponía ese estúpido familiar.

Una voz de alarma sonó en su mente. Recuerdos de imágenes de otro lugar aparecieron en su cabeza, revelando una coincidencia con aquel extraño fenómeno. Niebla rojiza… el poder de los Evolucionados… Blacklight… ¿Qué…?

Demasiado tarde, Wardes entendió finalmente lo que estaba pasando. Girándose, vio que la espesa niebla había empezado a oscurecer su visión del resto de sus soldados, las primeras filas tosiendo mientras trataban inútilmente de respirar bien en medio de aquel aire viciado. Su objetivo no era él. Eran… ¡los soldados! Maldita sea…

-…no… ¡No…! ¡No, no te dejaré!-exclamó Wardes, corriendo hacia Pariah y placándolo antes de que pudiera seguir disparando su niebla.

La pareja de Evolucionados salió disparada dando vueltas por los aires, atravesando la densa neblina y aterrizando aparatosamente sobre los cuerpos de los desprevenidos soldados, los cuales daban vueltas a ciegas en medio de aquel extraño fenómeno mientras daban muestras claras de que algo malo les estaba pasando. Al principio, algunos creyeron que se trataba de veneno, ya que pronto empezaron a toser violentamente y sintieron un creciente malestar por todo su cuerpo. Pronto, más de uno acabó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el pecho o el cuello con expresión de dolor, mientras trataban de insuflar inútilmente algo de aire limpio en sus pulmones. Su visión empezó a oscurecerse a medida que más y más de aquella extraña neblina les entraba dentro, dando forma lentamente al plan de Henrietta para darle la vuelta a la situación.

Sin perder un instante, Pariah transformó una de sus manos en garras, y lanzó un zarpazo contra la cara de Wardes antes de que este pudiera atacarlo. Su alargado y afilado dedo rasgó el rostro del Evolucionado, dañando sus ojos y confundiéndolo lo bastante como para conseguir apartarse de él de una patada. Una vez se vio libre, retrocedió de un salto hacia la niebla, perdiéndose en ella en un instante antes de que su enemigo pudiera recuperarse. Rabioso como nunca, Wardes cargó tras de él casi a ciegas, pero sus ataques no consiguieron darle a nada más que la neblina y los soldados que por ella pululaban, perdidos y confusos mientras sus mentes trataban de entender qué les estaba sucediendo. Apretando los dientes, Wardes trató de sanar su visión, pero la densa neblina le impedía ver más allá de un metro de él, y aunque trató de hacer uso de sus mejorados sentidos para dar con el esquivo Pariah, fue inútil. Su visión mejorada no conseguía atravesar la neblina lo bastante como para ver con claridad a su alrededor, su olfato y oído se encontraban taponados por los olores del campo de batalla y los quejidos del millar de soldados atrapados, e incluso su visión alterada, con la cual esperaba seguir la resplandeciente baliza que era Pariah, se encontró incapaz de distinguirlo al ver que cuanto le rodeaba brillaba a sus ojos como si de un incendio se tratara, obligándolo a desactivar esa habilidad para no desorientarse.

Comprobando que Wardes no lo siguiera, Pariah extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente. Cual flecha, atravesó la densa neblina y salió a cielo despejado. Una vez allí, contempló desde las alturas el alcance de su obra.

Casi la mitad del campamento enemigo, incluyendo el buque de guerra que acababa de descender, había sido tragado por la nube roja de Pariah, elevándose hasta los casi treinta metros del suelo y ocultando por completo el campo de batalla en aquel lugar. En los límites del campo de batalla, parecía que un extraño muro de viento impedía que la neblina se extendiera más allá de las filas de Reconquista, deteniendo su avance hacia el ejército tristano y conteniéndolo dentro de los límites del campo de batalla. Un rápido vistazo por parte de Pariah le informó de la presencia de varios hombres y mujeres ocultos entre los árboles, mas su identidad y bando se le antojaban desconocidos desde su posición. Perdiendo rápidamente su interés en ellos, optó por volver a examinar el campo de batalla, donde el caos parecía haber aumentado entre las filas de Reconquista. Varias sombras se movían de aquí para allá, mientras algunos soldados en el límite de la neblina surgían de esta entre ataques de tos y cayendo al suelo mareados, sus compañeros incapaces de entender qué había pasado, y qué les estaba ocurriendo a sus compañeros.

Uno de los soldados cayó en brazos de otro, habiendo surgido de la neblina con algunos rastros de esta escurriéndose de su armadura. Tosía violentamente, y múltiples regueros de sangre surgieron de su boca no mucho después, alarmando a cuantos soldados lo contemplaron al creer que aquella extraña nube debía de ser algún tipo de veneno. Pronto, pero, entendieron que se trataba de algo mucho peor.

Con renovado vigor, el soldado levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero, fijando sus enrojecidos ojos en este con expresión de locura. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, lo agarró firmemente con sus brazos y clavó sus dientes en la desprotegida garganta del soldado, arrancándosela tras un breve instante de lucha y pasando a atacar al siguiente mientras su víctima caía al suelo moribunda. Cada vez más brazos y cuerpos surgían de la niebla, atrapando a los soldados que con horror habían presenciado el ataque y atrayéndolos hacia lo desconocido.

Pariah sonrió complacido. La cosa había funcionado, por raro que pareciera. Ahora Henrietta estaría contenta.

* * *

En esos momentos, en el cielo:

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está sucediendo allí abajo?-se preguntó sorprendido Saito, contemplando el panorama del campo de batalla desde su avión.

Siguiendo el mismo proceso que hasta el momento, Saito había continuado con su apoyo aéreo, masacrando a los jinetes de dragón para que los caballeros de Tristain pudieran recuperar el terreno perdido. La misteriosa criatura que había visto antes parecía haber desaparecido de repente, si bien Saito se imaginó que algo tendría que ver con la repentina caída de aquellos dos buques de Reconquista. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las había apañado ese ser para conseguirlo, pero la verdad era que semejante apoyo les venía de perlas en esos instantes. Considerando su limitada munición, prácticamente al límite de su capacidad, cuantos menos enemigos hubiera en el aire mejor.

De repente, pero, parecía que algo había sucedido en el lado de Reconquista, ya que una misteriosa neblina rojiza había aparecido de repente, extendiéndose por entre sus filas y ocultando el campo de batalla. Un mal presentimiento sacudió a Saito, quien por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo al presenciar tan repentino suceso. No entendía la razón, pero algo había en aquella cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Por si acaso, pensó, evitaría sobrevolarla de ser posible. Curiosamente, parecía que algo estaba evitando que la neblina se extendiera por todo el campo de batalla, como si esta se hubiera topado con una pared invisible que la contenía en el lado de Reconquista. Fuera como fuera, la nube había ido aumentando en tamaño y densidad, hasta semejar un pegote de algodón de azúcar que algún dios goloso hubiera dejado caer desde el cielo.

-No tengo ni idea, compañero-respondió Derflingr-. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Debe de tratarse de un nuevo tipo de magia, o alguna argucia semejante.

-Sí… ¿Pero de qué bando?-preguntó preocupado Saito. Si se trataba de una estrategia de Tristain, entonces no tenía razones para preocuparse. Pero si se trataba de una estratagema de Reconquista… Ellos contaban con Wardes entre sus filas. No sería raro que ese condenado monstruo intentara hacer como hizo Mercer en Nueva York, y desplegar sus oscuros poderes en beneficio suyo a costa de la vida de miles de inocentes. Tan solo rezaba porque aquella nube no tuviera nada que ver con él, ya que de lo contrario las cosas estaban a punto de tornarse muy malas y peligrosas para Tristain y sus aliados.

O lo que sería peor, para todo el mundo.

-¡SAITO!

Un grito sacó a Saito de sus preocupadas cavilaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Lo que lo había despertado de su trance no había sido tanto el que alguien hubiera gritado su nombre a 10000 pies de altura, sino el hecho de haber podido reconocer a la dueña de esa voz. Alzando la vista, vio cómo Louise saltaba desde la espalda de Sylphid, y se precipitaba como una súper heroína en su dirección.

-¡¿Louise?!-exclamó Saito alarmado, al ver cómo esta caía hacia él. Justo cuando parecía que la joven maga iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, una tenue aura brillante envolvió su cuerpo, haciéndola flotar junto a su avión para que el sorprendido soldado pudiera tomarla de la mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla:

Con expresión rabiosa, Wardes golpeó con su puño el rostro de otro soldado, el cual había cargado contra él sin razón alguna. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus erráticos movimientos confundieron a Wardes durante un instante, mas inmediatamente lo destrozó de un golpe antes de pasar al siguiente.

No había visto venir esa jugada por parte de los peleles de Tristain. De algún modo, el familiar de la princesa parecía tener la capacidad de extender su poder a más gente, como había hecho con él, solo que en el caso de esos desgraciados no parecía que sus mentes hubieran resistido el proceso de conversión como fue su caso. Apenas le había llevado a Pariah unos instantes, pero parecía que tan solo eso había bastado para convertir a casi la mitad de sus hombres en…esas cosas. Con la voracidad de una manada de lobos hambrientos, se habían lanzado los unos contra los otros en un frenesí que había tomado a sus huestes desprevenidas. Los soldados afectados por la neblina de Pariah parecían atacar a cualquier cosa que apareciera delante de ellos, ya fuera un aliado infectado o un soldado completamente normal, masacrándose los unos a los otros mientras daban tumbos por la niebla, aumentando así la confusión y el desorden entre sus filas. Atrapados como estaban entre dos enemigos, los tristanos por un lados y sus soldados infectados por el otro, parecía que la batalla había empezado a inclinarse a favor de esos desgraciados. Y sin los barcos para asistirlos desde el cielo, y sus jinetes de dragón derrotados, no podían contar con apoyo aéreo para diezmar esa nueva amenaza.

En resumidas cuentas, ese condenado familiar había hecho lo impensable: había conseguido que esa batalla, que en un principio iba a ser una victoria fácil… se les escapara de las manos como arena escurriéndose por entre sus dedos. Y lo que era peor…lo había dejado en ridículo.

-No… ¡No! Maldito crío…-murmuró Wardes, fuera de sus casillas. Nada estaba saliendo como había esperado. ¿Por qué no podía localizar al pequeño demonio? ¿Por qué este no daba la cara? ¿Por qué había atacado así a sus hombres? ¿Por qué, por qué…? ¡Se suponía que iba a ser una victoria fácil! Y esos desgraciados de los tristanos no dejaban de interponerse en su camino, con su patética resistencia y haciendo uso del condenado monstruo de la princesa para obstaculizar sus planes. Su sueño de un mundo unido, gobernado por humanos para humanos… ¡No, con él al mando como su dios verdadero! ¿Cómo se atrevían esos insectos a desafiar a su dios? ¿Es que acaso no…?

Una voz. Una voz en su cabeza. La voz… Su guía, su compañera, su amiga… Suaves palabras que calmaron su rabioso corazón, penetrando en su mente como culebras deslizándose por las rendijas de una madriguera, llegando hasta donde moraba su voluntad y enredándose a su alrededor para que cumpliera su voluntad. Y su voluntad…era que…

-…sí… Sí, eso es-murmuró Wardes, complacido con el plan que había aparecido en su mente-. Esos idiotas… No comprenden el tremendo error que acaban de cometer. Ju…Juju… ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rio Wardes, encantado con la situación. Esa estúpida niñata creía que les habían ganado, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Sin que Henrietta lo supiera, le había dado a Wardes las llaves para cumplir su sueño, para alcanzar la victoria en esa batalla y verdaderamente ascender hasta lo que él siempre había sabido que era: un dios entre insectos.

Sonriendo de puro gozo, pateó a un soldado que se le había acercado demasiado, sin preocuparse de si este se trataba de un infectado o tan solo otro soldado que trataba de salir de allí. Alzando su mirada al cielo, oscurecido por la densa neblina y el eclipse, abrió la boca y empezó a aspirar con fuerza el aire viciado que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco, lentamente, las volutas de niebla rojiza que Pariah había dispersado empezaron a introducirse dentro de Wardes, quien sintió cómo algo dentro de él reaccionaba súbitamente como si acabara de despertar. Un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras observaba emocionado cómo su piel se ondulaba y retorcía como si miles de serpientes se encontraran reptando por debajo de ella. Un inmenso poder empezó a manar de su interior, un intenso torrente de energía que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar a medida que cada vez más de esa neblina entraba dentro de él. Con el deleite que solo un loco extasiado podría experimentar, estiró su brazo sano como si de un tentáculo se tratara, y atrapó a varios soldados lo bastante desafortunados como para acabar cerca de él en esos momentos. Antes de que comprendieran lo que estaba sucediendo, fueron atraídos contra el cuerpo de Wardes, quien los absorbió sin preocuparse siquiera de rematarlos, ofuscado como estaba en esa demencial euforia que sentía desbordándose en su interior. Para mayor asombro y alegría del infectado mago, su brazo cercenado, el mismo que aquel familiar asqueroso había osado cortarle, pareció volver a la vida mientras sentía cómo el daño empezaba a repararse, creciendo de su muñón como por arte de magia. Sin embargo, no parecía un brazo normal. Donde debería haber hueso, músculo y piel, parecía que un sinfín de fibras rojas habían empezado a retorcerse y a entretejerse entre sí, aumentando en tamaño y número por momentos a medida que iban dibujando el contorno de un nuevo apéndice para Wardes. El resultado fue un monstruoso brazo rojo terminado en una enorme mano, equipada con cuatro garras de diferentes tamaños que brillaban de puro poder. Wardes, ante semejante estampa, al ver su nuevo y monstruoso brazo, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Reír.

Con una risa demencial y desquiciada, Wardes siguió absorbiendo la niebla y a cuantos soldados conseguía atrapar, incorporando sus cuerpos al suyo a medida que empezaba a cambiar. Pronto, su cuerpo humano empezó a desaparecer, deformándose a medida que Wardes experimentaba lo que él creía que iba a ser su "ascensión divina". Un soldado, habiendo decapitado a un compañero que trató de morderlo, vio aparecer por entre las sombras una creciente silueta que se retorcía y retorcía sin control alguno. El espanto y el miedo le impidieron moverse, incluso cuando una descomunal garra aparecida de entre las sombras lo aplastó contra el suelo y lo arrastró consigo hacia lo desconocido. Solo las risas de Wardes se podían oír en aquel lugar, con su estridente sonido volviéndose más grave y antinatural por momentos.

Sí… Sí… Pronto…todos verían la verdad.

Pronto…todos conocerían…al nuevo y verdadero dios.

Y ese dios…iba a ser… ¡ÉL!

Con un rugido que se oyó en kilómetros a la redonda, Wardes anunció al mundo su renacimiento.

* * *

 **Y vamos cerrando esta primera parte por aquí.**

 **Sí, imagino que os dije que la cosa acabaría en este capítulo, pero en vista de que aun yendo por la página 54 la cosa estaba lejos de acabar, he decidido dividirlo en dos para que sea más ameno.**

 **Además, así puedo ir actualizando mientras acabo de escribir el final de la primera temporada. Espero que lo estéis disfrutando mucho hasta el momento, y que esperéis con interés el final de la guerra.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
